Rules of Engagement (ROE) Book One: Never Waste Good
by SAWild
Summary: "With her father's death, it seems that Ziva's life is quickly spiraling out of control. His unexpected death leaves her striving revenge, which begins to cloud her judgement. When her return trip to Israel ends in disaster, it sparks a turn of events that no one could have foretold. Love is realized, new friends are made, and dark secrets emerge that change everything."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Over half a million people have now read this story since it was first posted at the beginning of the year. My mind is blown away that so many of you enjoyed what I've written and decided to take this crazy journey with me and the characters. Thank you for reading and most especially, given those numbers, thank THANK YOU to those of you who actually took the time to leave a review! They are the fuel to my writing muse and let me know that you're actually enjoying what I'm writing and its worth the time and effort I put into it! Many blessings to you all. - _Wild_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for NCIS or the characters associated with the show.**

* * *

Tony stepped into the elevator and punched the button repeatedly and with excess force, willing it to move faster. _Ziva_ was the only thing he was thinking about and she was set to return later this evening. _Home,_ he thought. _Away from Israel, where bad things happened_, in his mind.

The last time she'd been there, they had fought over Rivkin and she'd stayed. That choice set in motion the events that led to her capture in Somalia and a summer spent believing she was dead. Gone from their lives… his life, forever. Just the memory of hearing Gibbs say 'no survivors' sent a chill down his spine and a drop in his heart. He shook his head and thought instead, of the hug they shared before she boarded the plane. So many things he'd wanted to say but couldn't find the words and the timing was wrong. He'd told her in the language of her heart _'at lo levad_,' that '_you are not alone_.' What he really wanted to tell her he hoped she felt in his arms and saw in his eyes. Her answer of '_I know_' when she pulled back, the look she gave him before walking away towards the plane that would carry her too far away... told him that perhaps, she did know exactly what he'd really wanted to say.

He'd left her on the tarmac that night, bound for Tel-Aviv to bury her father five days ago and every morning, Ziva had text him first thing to check in and let him know she was ok. This morning though, he received no text and no reply to his own texts to her. He'd hoped she'd checked in with the others and couldn't wait to get to work.

"You're late, DiNozzo." Gibbs heckled him without looking up from the folder on his desk.

"Boss, have you heard from, Ziva?" Tony tried to ask casually not even acknowledging what Gibbs had said, setting his backpack down behind his desk, and glancing over to see McGee was already at work as well but absent from his desk. "She's been texting me every morning since she arrived in Israel to check in and this morning I can't reach her."

Gibbs sighed and looked up, closing the folder before him taking notice of Tony's frazzled expression. "No, I haven't. She's set to come home today. Maybe they've already boarded the plane and she has no cell service. What time was their flight?" He asked quietly feeling as unsettled as his younger agent to have Ziva back in the Middle East where so many bad things had happened before.

"Not for another hour," Tony leaned forward onto the desk looking at his watch. "She was going to text me before they left so I knew when to pick them up at the tarmac and give her a ride home."

"Not to her home." Gibbs swayed his voice and shook his head looking back at the folder in front of him.

"Boss?" Tony asked with raised eyebrows and not sure what Gibbs meant.

"She's still a target, DiNozzo. Bodnar failed to kill her at your apartment, remember?" Gibbs looked at him incredulously. "She either stays with me or with you again until we catch that SOB. I don't want her to be alone at anytime the moment she lands back on American soil."

"I should have gone with her to Israel." Tony shifted uncomfortably thinking about the danger Ziva was still in from the crazy man who'd killed her father.

"She needed to do this alone, Tony." Gibbs softened knowing from his own experience of dealing with grief. "Ben-Gidon promised Mossad would protect her inside Israel."

"Gidon." Tony snorted sarcastically thinking of the smug Israeli assassin. "Considering he tried to throw Ziva under the bus for his actions on the Damacles, I'm not exactly 'kosher' with his ideas on looking out for Ziva! I don't trust that guy as far as I could throw him."

"I'm not a fan either," Gibbs sat back in his chair watching Tony slowly losing control and biting his nails, "But we don't have a lot of choice in this matter. He's acting as the Temporary Director of Mossad right now and without Ziva's personal invite for her father's funeral," He paused speaking softly, having felt the same anxiety and protectiveness in wanting to accompany Ziva, "we have no business in Israel for NCIS that would justify our presence."

"I should have taken Leave and followed her." Tony stare at Ziva's empty desk, speaking his thoughts out loud.

"She'd of had your hide if you'd done that. And you know it. Which is why we're both sitting here now." Gibbs tilted his head studying the younger man before him, "I can't believe you, of all people, would be so eager to go back to Israel after your last visit, DiNozzo."

"I'd go anywhere for her." Tony responded quietly without thinking to whom he was speaking still staring at her desk and the boarding school photo of his she'd stolen and taped to her computer screen.

"I know." Gibbs answered just as quietly staring at him and remembering quite clearly the lengths Tony would go to for Ziva and their time in the African desert.

"Boss!" McGee suddenly popped into their section, momentarily caught off guard to see Tony had arrived as well. "Hi Tony." He acknowledged his weary looking friend before continuing with his news, "Ziva's waiting on MTAC screen. She said she needs to speak with you."

"Ziva!" Tony's ears perked up and immediately began to stand following Gibbs.

The moment they entered the room, Ziva's larger then life image was displayed before them.

"Hello. Gibbs," She acknowledged them as they took their seats. "Tony." She added seeing him staring intently at her and swallowed hard.

"Ziva," Tony replied, "Nice tan." He smiled softly taking note of her sun kissed skin and caused Ziva to shift uncomfortably before them, momentarily hugging herself and unconsciously touching her naked shoulders feeling exposed and frazzled. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress with hair down and straightened. If not for the sadness in her dark eyes and the dark color she wore in mourning for her father, she looked entirely exotic and beautiful. "I was worried about you. You never text me this morning to check in."

"I'm sorry. I've been so busy here I forgot what time it was there." Ziva looked away from him and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"As beautiful as you look in that dress, David, it's awfully fancy attire to be wearing for your flight home in 40 minutes, isn't it, Ziva?" Tony continued to persist with questions feeling a gnawing in his gut that she wasn't going to be making that flight considering she was still at Mossad Headquarters, talking to them behind a screen.

McGee sat wide-eyed watching the conversation with head bouncing back and forth between the two who acted as if they were the only two in the room, and then to their boss whom Tony had effectively silenced by taking over the conversation with Ziva from the moment they entered the room. Gibbs, he noted, sat back with fingers near his mouth and focused eyes that shifted back and forth between Ziva and Tony taking in their interaction and Tony's continued unraveling state. It reminded both Gibbs and McGee of the way Tony had been during those months he was determined to first find out where Ziva had disappeared to that summer and then to finding her killer in Saleem. The sheer desperation and loss of control that had him overstepping his boundaries with Gibbs and saying things and acting in ways he otherwise normally wouldn't where Ziva was concerned.

"That is the reason I needed to speak with you, Gibbs." She turned her attention from Tony back to her boss, choosing to ignore Tony's remarks that had her stomach flipping and rolling.

"Change of plans, Ziva?" Gibbs asked calmly watching Tony shift in the seat next to him and sink a little into his chair, realizing Gibbs had been waiting to speak with her until Tony's Inquistion was over.

"I won't be making the flight this morning." She fidgeted nervously with her hands lying on the desk before her and staring at them. "They've asked me to take over as Director." She finally looked up to see the reaction.

"Oh," Gibbs answered stunned with raised eyebrows and swallowed hard. It was then he took in where exactly Ziva had been sitting in speaking with them. At her father's desk.

"Director of Mossad?" Tony all but screamed with a manacle smile, "But you can't! You're an American now. You're NCIS! You're one of us!" His fears of never seeing her again, lost once more to Israel and Mossad were threatening to undo him. "Right, Boss?" He turned quickly to Gibbs to clarify.

"Ziva," Gibbs ignored Tony's outburst and questions, knowing exactly how the younger man was feeling but controlling his emotions before reacting. "What are you thinking?" He knew she was a mess emotionally after her father's death even if she insisted she was 'fine.' She was anything but. The former Mossad assassin inside her had begun to rear its terrifying head again in the days that followed with her walls going up and determined to seek revenge for her father's killer.

"If I do this, I'll have unlimited access to find my father's killer, Gibbs. I have to find him." She straightened her spine and sat up taller, her fingers curling into a fist where they lay on the desk thinking about the man who'd betrayed her father.

"Ziva, we're going to find him." Gibbs continued to speak calmly to her, hoping he could talk her off this ledge she was so dangerously close to going over. "We're all working on it. We'll find him."

"Bodnar is Mossad. He is one of us. We can find him faster. We know his ways! I know his ways! And I will make him pay!" Ziva's tone was tinged with venom.

Gibbs swallowed hard. She'd said 'one of us' as in Mossad. Not NCIS. Before he had a chance to respond, the emotional man next to him leapt out of his chair.

"One of us? Ziva!" Tony threw his hands up towards her on the screen with fear of losing her to them again over taking him, "You're one of us! NCIS! You're on our team, remember!? You're not one of them anymore! You belong here! With us! With me-"

"Enough!" Gibbs had grabbed the front of Tony's shirt, cutting him off in his rant and pushed him back into the chair before he lost it said too much, pushing Ziva over the edge feeling challenged by Tony. "You be quiet!" He pointed at Tony with dangerous eyes daring him not to speak another word.

"You don't understand, Tony!" Ziva fought back with passion and anger, "I am NCIS! I am one of you! But I am also Israeli! I am also Mossad! Gibbs understands! You are never a former Marine! You are always a Marine! I will always be Mossad!"

"I do get it, Ziva. I understand how conflicted you're feeling right now." Gibbs continued to speak calmly trying to put out the fires threatening to turn into an inferno any moment talking them both back from the ledge of doing things they couldn't take back once more and would result in disastrous consequences. "You're feeling torn about who you were and who you are now."

"I am both, Gibbs!" Ziva exhaled shaking her head looking down.

"Not anymore, Ziver." He answered quietly, hoping she would look at him. "That part of you died in the desert. Remember?" He tried to jog her memory about their conversation years ago, when she recalled what happened on the Damacles and in that terrorist camp in Somalia. How much she'd changed. "You're not alone anymore. We're going to find Bodnar. Come home and we'll find him together. You don't have to do this by yourself. That's your past, Ziva. Are you really willing to give up everything you've worked so hard for the last couple of years… for revenge? Give up the life you want to go back to that?"

Ziva's eyes filled with tears and she quickly looked away, shaking her head softly.

"If you do this, become the Director of Mossad in place of your father, Ziva… you'll give up your position at NCIS. You'll give up your American citizenship. Not just until you find your father's killer, Ziva. But forever. You'd forfeit everything and everyone," He paused with eyes glancing towards Tony discreetly, knowing only she could see where his eyes pointed and what he was hinting at, willing to use whatever was in his arsenal to talk her off the ledge, "in your life here. Forever. Is that a price you're willing to pay for revenge, Ziva?"

"No, I don't want to… but Gibbs-" Ziva cried softly, wiping at the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"No buts, Ziva. You either do or you don't. There is no coming back from this if you make this decision and stay there. No third chances." He spoke more sternly, staring her in the eye. He knew he shouldn't bully her into making this decision but he was growing desperate. He knew she felt responsible to find her father's killer, especially over the guilt she was feeling having her last words ever spoken with Eli be in anger and refusing to forgive his actions in her life. "Let us help you. We can do this together. I promise, Ziva. Trust us." He added quietly, gaining her full attention and reminding her who she could trust and what happened the last time she trusted the wrong people.

"Okay," Ziva relented nodding quietly and taking a breath, blinking back her tears and putting on her game face. "I have to give a press conference formerly denouncing my nomination as Director…and then I'll be home." She added, reminding herself where home was now and with whom as her eyes flitted from Gibbs over to Tony quickly and away again, unable to hold his gaze long seeing how upset he was at the thought of her staying in Israel once again. "I'll be home tonight. The press conference starts in 30 minutes. Schmeil and I will leave directly after."

"Okay," Gibbs nodded breathing a sigh of relief that he'd gotten through. He knew that's why she wanted to speak with him from looking into her deep dark eyes on the screen. She needed him to talk her down, seeking his guidance and rational when she felt so lost at present. "We'll find Bodnar. Together."

"Okay." She nodded inhaling a long breath and feeling more confident in what she was about to do.

"Ziva," Gibbs gained her attention once more, "Make sure you're on that plane." He nodded sharply, remembering the last time they'd left her behind on the tarmac in Israel. "Make sure you're on the plane." He repeated.

"I'll be on the plane, Gibbs. I promise." She gave him a small smile through glassy eyes. "I'm coming home."

"Good." Gibbs smiled back at her softly.

"I can't believe they asked Ziva to be the Director of Mossad!" Abby ranted angrily upon hearing the news pacing up and down the aisle between their desks. "Who do they think they are trying to take our Ziva away again? She's ours now! An American! NCIS!"

"Well, Abs, she is the inherit princess of Mossad, so to speak. It's not surprising really, that they'd want her to take over from her father. Why Bodnar would want to have killed her too as another person standing in his way to the top. " McGee voiced from his chair earning a sharp glance from both Abby and Tony who slammed his desk drawer shut with more force then necessary. "I didn't say I liked it or agreed with it!"

"Well they can't have her! She's ours!" Abby stamped her foot in front of his desk with arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah!" Tony agreed glaring at McGee.

"You did not go to the desert to rescue her, Timmy, just to lose her again!" Abby nearly shouted feeling the same sense of panic at the thought as everyone else.

"Yeah!" Tony shouted again in agreement, feeling an emotional overload from just the thought that they'd nearly lost Ziva again to Israel and Mossad.

"You two," Gibbs pointed at Abby and Tony, "Give him a break! He said he didn't like it or agree with it so stop with the death glares. You," He pointed at McGee, "Bring up ZNN on the screen. The press conference is about to begin." He wouldn't breathe a sigh of relief until he actually saw and heard Ziva denounce to the world any claim to the 'proverbial' throne of Mossad.

"Did we miss it, Jethro?" Ducky and Palmer quickly hurried from the elevator to join the group gathering around the screen. Word spread like wildfire through the office of Mossad's offer to Ziva to become the new Director and the press conference they were about to give. Slowly, people from all over the office floor began to close in around the television where they were already broadcasting LIVE from Tel-Aviv.

"No, Duck. You just made it." Gibbs took a breath and sipped his coffee as they watched the flashes of the photographers in the front row of the building start popping in a wild explosion as Ziva entered the room followed by Gidon, and several other high ranking members of Mossad.

"She looks beautiful." Abby smiled to see her friend in any form for the first time in several days.

"She always does." Tony added under his breath just loud enough that McGee and Abby shared a quick glance at each other before flashing their eyes to witness Gibbs reaction to the declaration Tony had just made. If Gibbs heard it, he didn't react. Only continue to stare at the screen where Ziva was taking her place behind the podium to speak. She stood before a wall of glass with the gorgeous Israeli sun setting behind her, making the room glow with brilliant warm light and giving the perfect backdrop of reds, purples and oranges as the sun began its descent into the desert sand. The others took their seats behind her in a row of waiting chairs while the press continued to snap photos, expecting to hear her accept the position of Director that had been widely speculated all day.

"Hello." She smiled softly greeting those in the room before her and those she couldn't see viewing around the world. Her palms were sweating in nervousness and felt her mouth going dry. She took a breath to calm herself and forged on. "I'd like to thank you all for being here today and also, to thank you for your sincere condolences on the death of my father, Director Eli David."

"What is she saying?" Abby was getting panicked, "I can't speak Hebrew!"

"Give them a minute." McGee chimed in feeling the same distress, "They should start translating in English during her pauses." He hoped. "There." He smiled at Abby when they heard the translation quickly following whatever Ziva was speaking about in regards to her father, his life and his death.

"I am an American now. But my heart was born in Israel and I will always love this country. Israel will always be my first home." Ziva paused taking a breath, steadying herself before making this announcement before the world, "But it is my home no longer. My life awaits for me on different shores. I will not be accepting the great honor that has been offered me, as Director of Mossad."

Abby reached over and squeezed Tony's hand with a small smile feeling tears prick her eyes and relief fill her heart to hear Ziva's words that she was coming home. "She's coming home, Tony. She's coming home." She whispered leaning into his side seeing and feeling him visibly relax beside her.

"Not fast enough." Tony whispered without taking his eyes off Ziva on the screen who continued to speak.

Mid-sentence Ziva felt something explode through her chest from her back in the span of a second and looked down. A tattered hole pierced the front of her dress over her left breast and in what seemed like slow motion to her, watched as blood quickly spilled from her body saturating the fabric around it. Her fingers reaching to touch the dark wetness spreading across her chest, feeling the warm stickiness and pulling them back to reveal the bright red color and gasped, tasting the metallic sting invading her mouth. A woman in the Press screamed when Ziva pulled her fingers away and they realized what had happened. Chaos erupted in the span of seconds while Ziva waivered on unsteady legs, reaching down with her bloody hand to steady herself against the podium feeling her vision going and unable to take another breath.

"Ziva!" Malachi Ben-Gidon screamed behind her racing towards her from his chair, deafening to those watching in horror on the television screen and around the world, but unheard by Ziva as she dropped to the ground. The camera operator zooming quickly to her lying on the stage while those in the crowd scrambled to get out of the room as quickly as possible and the Mossad agents went into action helping Ziva and assessing the situation and threat.

"Oh God!" Abby screamed the first to voice the horror they were seeing when Malachi moved around Ziva, ripping off his jacket and pressing it against her chest in an attempt to stem the blood flow and give them their first up close view of Ziva. The blood had already begun to seep out of her nose and mouth in horrific fashion trailing down her face as Malachi screamed orders and begged Ziva to 'stay with him' when her eyes began to flutter close.

"Ziva!" Malachi screamed again in vain as Ziva's eyes closed for a final time and stayed that way. The camera operator for ZNN dipped the camera then and started to flee with the others and the screen went black as the feed was cut.

Everyone gathered around the television to watch Ziva at NCIS stood frozen for a moment in shock before panic and tears exploded around them. Tony stood frozen staring at the black screen unable to breathe.

* * *

**For those tempted to quit reading now I beg you not to...give this story a few chapters! I promise it's worth it! **


	2. Chapter 2

"McGee!" Gibbs finally snapped into action, refusing to process what he'd just seen and resulting to what he knew best. "Book a flight to Tel-Aviv!" When he looked over McGee stood frozen in place staring at the same black television screen as Tony while Abby dropped to her knees beside them with head in hands wailing 'no, no, no' over and over again. "McGee!" Gibbs grabbed his shoulder, giving it a rough but gentle shake gaining his attention and clasping his face between his hands. "Book us a flight to Tel-Aviv."

McGee only nodded in response and shuffled towards his desk while the crowd around their desk and television began consoling each other and the tears grew louder.

Tony continued to stare at the blank screen wearing a matching expression.

"Get me the SecNav!" Gibbs ordered into the phone trying not to panic with eyes shifting around the room to the various members of his team. McGee's complete loss of color as he worked at his computer booking the military flight, to Abby sobbing on her knees on the floor while Palmer held her, to Tony standing as still as stone with Ducky trying to gain his attention and then to Ziva's empty desk across from his. 'Not again.' He breathed in prayer, 'please, God, not again.'

"Leon," Gibbs sighed scrubbing his hand over his face an hour later seeing the former Director of NCIS rounding the corner.

"I saw it on ZNN. I came as soon as I could. What can I do to help, Gibbs?" Vance asked quickly scanning the room seeing his people huddled in small groups around various spaces crying softly and consoling each other while Gibbs team seemed to be hard at work with McGee's fingers flying furiously over the keyboard and Tony on hold with phone to his ear.

"I don't care about your Security Protocals, Malachi! Tell me what the hell is going on with Ziva!" Tony screamed the moment he had Gidon on the line. He'd been trying to get through to someone at Mossad for any information on Ziva for the last hour after snapping into action himself, refusing to believe in any scenario where Ziva did not come home to him once more. "Tell me or so help me, God, I will rip your own heart out with my bare hands!"

"Tony!" Gibbs moved quickly, snatching the phone out of his hand seeing Tony losing it completely. "Gidon, 'it's Gibbs… yeah, we're all a little more then upset here as you can imagine… Now is not the time for this… What's the news on Ziva?"

They couldn't hear what Malachi was saying to Gibbs, only hear Gibbs answers in turn.

"Okay. Thank you. We'll be there soon." Gibbs hung up with eyes locked on Tony for a moment and then flashing to Vance and the other expectant eyes waiting to hear news on Ziva. "She's still alive. In surgery now. Single gunshot wound through the back and chest. Went all the way through. Sniper fire from 2 miles away, high caliber, through the glass behind her." He gently squeezed Tony's shoulder with eyes shifting to Vance and the new acting Director of NCIS, "Get us on that plane. Now. I'm bringing her home."

Thirty minutes later, Gibbs, McGee and Tony sat solemnly aboard a US military transport on their way to Israel. The only update they'd received on Ziva before leaving was that she was still in surgery. The next 12 hours were going to be the longest of their lives as they were cut off from communication. Each of their minds lost in thought and silence as they reviewed the events of the morning and Ziva. Her last words to them, her smile and tears. Memories came flooding forward for each them, praying she's be strong enough one more time to hold on long enough, like she did last time and somehow, someway, be granted another miracle.

It was just after dawn in Tel-Aviv when they finally landed. Not one of the three had spoken a word the entire flight and now anxiously waited for the aircraft to stop moving to get out. When the door finally opened and the soft light of early morning drifted in they spotted several black Mercedes SUVS surrounding the plane with many Mossad agents posted along a perimeter they'd created. An ambulance sat further back on the tarmac and Tony felt his heart start racing seeing Schmeil and Malachi walking towards them.

"Special Agent Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo," Malachi greeted them solemnly with a slight head nod.

"Where's Ziva?" Tony interjected immediately, unable to wait any longer to see her with his own eyes.

"She's there." Malachi nodded towards the ambulance and gave a long head nod to one of the Mossad agents standing near the back, heavily armed.

"Tony," Schmeil quietly reached forward with glassy eyes, taking hold of Tony's hand temporarily gaining his attention.

"Schmeil?" Tony looked down at the older man confused for a moment before his eyes darted rapidly back the ambulance and the activity there. The men were lowering a hospital gurney draped in a white sheet carefully to the ground.

"No…" Tony gasped barely above a whisper.

"I'm so sorry." Malachi offered quietly. "We did everything we could."

Gibbs closed his eyes feeling the tears burning and the breath stolen from his lungs, Tony's repeated desperate chants of 'no' rising in near panic and shaking his head as they wheeled Ziva's body towards them and the plane. McGee chocked back his tears and placed a hand on Tony's back in silent support, knowing how he really felt about Ziva, while Schmeil refused to let go of his hand until the gurney stopped before them.

"It can't be." Tony shook his head. "It can't be."

Gibbs took a deep breath and stepped forward; reaching for the white sheet he pulled it back to see a black body bag beneath. His fingers froze momentarily on the zipper bracing himself before slowly pulling back the zipper revealing Ziva's beautiful face.

"Oh Ziva…" He gasped staring down at her still form, tears falling from his eyes.

Tony could do nothing but inhale a deep sob and silent scream, knees buckling at the sight before him he dropped to his knees watching Gibbs expose her beautiful profile and then lean over and kiss her forehead as he'd seen him do so many times.

"She made it very clear…before, that Israel was her past. I knew that you'd want to see her at least once before taking her home." Malachi ran his hand over Ziva's hair and nodded softly at Gibbs. "We'll give you a few moments before getting her body ready for transport." He motioned for his guards and then all stepped back. Leaving the four men alone with Ziva's body in the middle of the tarmac, beneath the rising sun.

Tony struggled to stand with his legs feeling like lead but he had to see, he had to be closer, to touch her. With McGee and Schmeil on either side, he forced his way forward and stood beside Gibbs, hovering over Ziva's face. Her paling skin still held a tint of color and warmth when he touched her and sobbed. His hand stroking back her hair before bowing his head and pressing his forehead to hers, letting the tears fall. Gibbs choked back his own tears trying to be strong for Tony and McGee, seeing his boys struggling in the face of insurmountable loss again. He motioned for McGee and Schmeil to step back and give Tony a moment of privacy with Ziva's body. Their hearts broke watching the silent endless rivers of tears that coursed his face looking down at Ziva, wrapping his fingers around hers where her arms had been neatly folded over her chest and whispering cries into her ear, as if she were the only one meant to hear. When 10 minutes had passed, Malachi motioned for Gibbs that they needed to get going though he didn't want to be the one to interrupt Tony's now silent vigil staring down at Ziva's face and stroking her hair, holding her hand. Gibbs nodded in return and moved towards them.

"Tony," He approached quietly, placing his hand on his back in support, "They need to take her now. Get her ready… so we can bring her home." He gave the younger man a soft squeeze of the shoulder in support while Malachi stepped forward as well.

"I love you, Ziva." Tony's tears surged forth as he leaned forward, whispering into her ear once more though Gibbs could clearly hear the declaration and his own tears sprang forth finally hearing Tony admit how he felt for Ziva. Tony rested his forehead with hers once more for a lingering moment and then lifted his head moving slightly and hovering just above her lips. He paused only a moment before closing the distance and kissing her with closed eyes and a strangled cry. He pulled back, brushing his nose with hers as he did and repeated, "I love you. I'll always love you." He whispered quickly kissing her lips one more time and then taking a step back leaning into Gibbs for support when he felt his knees growing weak again. Gibbs nodded at Malachi who closed the body bag and motioned his men forwards once more to take the body into the nearby hanger.

Tony turned rapidly walking quickly away from everyone feeling his world spinning out of control and unable to breathe. Ziva was really dead this time. Gone. There would be no heroic rescue in a terrorist camp months later. No more chances to tell her he loved her. No more chances to tell her of the life he'd dreamed of having with her since realizing how deeply in love with her he actually was. She was gone and he was out of chances. His lips burned feeling her phantom ones against his. Only now, after she was dead did he have the courage to finally tell her how he really felt about her. To kiss her the way he always wanted to, and not mission related. Tony felt his chest constricting and panic consuming him. Unable to breathe, he stopped walking and leaned over with hands on his knees holding back a strangled scream about to pass out.

He felt Gibbs slide up beside him with comforting hand to the back, "Breathe, Tony. Deep breaths."

"I loved her." Tony inhaled a sob speaking in barely above a whisper, refusing to look at Gibbs.

"I know." Gibbs answered softly feeling his heart breaking for the young man, knowing all too well how devastating it felt to lose the one who held your heart. Shannon flashed before his eyes smiling and then Ziva's. His heart was breaking for the loss of another child and tried to quell his own feelings in order to be there for Tony who was absolutely devastated. He held him for a few more minutes until Tony's sobs turned to silent tears as he slowly turned his grief inside himself, something else Gibbs was eerily familiar with. He pulled back, cupping Tony's head with one hand to his cheek and the other to the back of his neck, capturing his blurry red eyes with his one and giving a nod of support before standing and helping Tony up. They walked towards the SUV near them where McGee and Schmeil were waiting. McGee was squatting near the ground with head in hands, silent tears staining his face while Schmeil stood vigil beside him. Gibbs ran his hand over McGee's head in a fatherly gesture of comfort to let him know that he was there for him too and they waited, in silence.

It wasn't long before Malachi exited the hangar, followed by two lines of men carrying a casket draped in the Israeli flag between them.

Gibbs stood at attention and McGee and Tony slowly stepped up beside him, Schmeil stepping in at the end as they watched the beautifully tragic military precision at which the agents of Mossad marched forward and up the airplane ramp. They followed and on Malachi's orders, the men carrying Ziva's casket stepped back and he moved forward. He said a small prayer in Hebrew above where her head would be and then bent forward to kiss the space and flag. Standing tall he gave the order for his men to retreat and then stopped himself between Gibbs and then Tony. His eyes taking in the completely wrecked man before him, and knew without a doubt how completely in love the man had been with Ziva and felt a stab of both guilt and pain for him at such a devastating blow.

Malachi's eyes flashed between Tony and Gibbs, "Are you aware of the Jewish burial customs and rites?"

"Yes." Gibbs answered quietly. "Our Medical Examiner, who is like a grandfather to Ziva, will perform the ceremonies of Taharah and Tachrichim as soon as he's finished the autopsy." Gibbs had only recently learned of the last Jewish rites from Ziva on explaining why she needed to bury her father in Israel as quickly as possible. He never thought he'd be thinking of them in regards to her.

"What ceremonies?" Tony asked Gibbs with voice cracking having never heard Ziva speak those words before.

"Cleansing her body for purification before being dressed in a pure white linen shroud." Gibbs answered softly seeing the absolute agony in Tony's eyes.

"And a Shomer, watchman to you, must always be with her until she is buried, Agent Gibbs. She is never, ever to be left alone. This is incredibly important." Malachi stressed with serious eyes waiting for their acknowledgements of head nods, "The autopsy and ceremonies needs to be performed as soon as you land. She needs to be prepared and buried as quickly as possible. Take good care of our Ziva." He nodded softly and exited the plane. "I'll be in touch about Bodnar."

Gibbs nodded softly in turn as they took their seats and stare at nothing but the flag draped casket before them while the ramp closed and the plane came roaring to life, preparing to take Ziva home.

"Do you know anything about Ziva's condition, Ducky?" Abby asked bouncing anxiously on her feet clinging to his arm as they watched the plane land before them.

"I'm afraid not, My Dear. I only received word from the Director of when the plane would be landing and that they were bringing our Ziva home." Ducky shoved his hands into his coat pocket feeling the chill in the air and as anxious as Abby.

"Where is the ambulance? Isn't she going to be taken straight to the hospital?" Palmer stood next to Abby, flipping his own jacket collar up and shoving his hands into his coat pockets as well. "Dr. Mallard?" His eyes nervously flashed to the older man with an uneasiness and concern.

"I do not know, Mr. Palmer. Perhaps she won't need one." Ducky felt the same unease but tried to put an optimistic spin on the feelings slowly consuming him, hoping the lack of a transport ambulance meant only that Ziva would be well enough to make the journey without such means.

"Dr. Mallard, Abby, Palmer… " Vance suddenly appeared beside them, taking his place in the line of anxious family members waiting for Ziva's return.

The ramp to the aircraft slowly began to descend and nearly as soon as it was on the ground, a group of Air Men working at the base quickly entered the plane.

"Where are they?" Abby was getting impatient unable to see through the darkness of as night had already fallen long ago in D.C. With the angle the plane was parked in, they could not see directly inside but soon saw Gibbs descending the ramp alone.

"Gibbs, where is she? Where are Tony and McGee? What happened?" Abby blasted him with questions the moment he was standing before her.

"They're bringing Ziva out." He spoke so softly with eyes held fast to Abby they barely heard him and he swallowed hard, unable to blink back the tears filling his eyes at what he was about to tell her.

"Jethro…" Ducky prompted him quietly.

"Abs," Gibbs took a deep breath, "She didn't make it."

"No!" Abby screamed lunging at Gibbs clinging around his neck, just in time to see the Air Men marching slowly forth with Ziva's casket between them, Schmeil, Tony and McGee following quietly behind. The casket now draped in two flags, equally divided, with the stars and stripes of the US neatly tucked in around the top half and the flag of Israel tucked in around the bottom. A black hearse backed up beside them and slowly, the men slid Ziva's casket inside.

"Tony!" Abby saw his devastated blank face and lunged from Gibbs arms at Tony, knowing he would be shattered with Ziva's loss. "It can't be Ziva! Tell me it isn't really her, Tony!"

Tony slowly raised one arm and hand to press against Abby's back, "It's her Abs. It's Ziva." His whispered confirmation sent Abby sobbing once more and everyone's eyes glazing over with tears.

"Now what?" McGee asked helplessly trying to blink back tears, staring at Gibbs and at a loss as to what came next when it was one of their own. The last time they'd brought Ziva home, they'd thought they were going to avenge her death and instead found her alive. This time, they expected to find her alive and bring her home, albeit badly hurt, and instead were bringing home her body. His mind couldn't process the details of these ironies let a lone his heart at present. Ziva was gone, again. For good. And it wasn't something he was ready to accept.

"We take her home, McGee." Gibbs answered quietly, grasping the young man at the back of his head in a comforting gesture seeing the devastation in McGee's terrified expression of not knowing how to cope with this loss. "We take her home."

"And by home you mean…" Ducky quietly asked, wanting to confirm Gibbs intentions.

"NCIS." Gibbs nodded solemnly.

* * *

** If you're tempted to quit reading here...TRUST ME... Don't.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my Dear, Ziva. I never imagined we'd ever meet this way." Ducky spoke to the black body bag lying before him on the slab in the morgue at NCIS. They'd arrived back at Headquarters later the same evening. He prepared himself to open it for the first time and see her. Tears were filling his eyes repeatedly as he reached for the zipper. "The last time I saw your beautiful face, you were standing right here in this very room. And now here you are, lying on my autopsy table just a few days later."

"Dr. Mallard," Jimmy approached cautiously, as equally torn about the idea of Ziva now lying on their Autopsy Table. "Do you want me to do this?" He asked knowing the special relationship that Ducky and Ziva once had, like grandfather and granddaughter.

"No Mr. Palmer, I can do this. We can do this." He took Palmer's gloved hand and squeezed it. "For our Ziva, we can do this and insure she's treated at all times with the upmost respect." He waited for Jimmy to nod and then proceeded to pull back the zipper.

Jimmy gasped upon seeing Ziva's beautiful face emerge from beneath the bag, "Dr. Mallard…" He could barely breathe, reaching forward tentatively with fingers hovering above the naked skin on Ziva's neck. Her Star of David necklace still hanging in place above pink flesh.

Ducky stare at Ziva's face with eyes unmoving and a determined expression overtaking his sorrow. "Get Jethro immediately, Mr. Palmer."

"Palmer scrambled for the door, madly punching the elevator door with hands still gloved and autopsy smock still adorning his body, long forgotten as he rushed upstairs.

The team had just arrived at the office, slumping into their desks and chairs, finding it impossible to imagine themselves being anywhere else as long as Ziva was in the building, they wanted to be near her; even if she were being checked into Autopsy. All of their eyes staring at the now permanently empty desk Ziva had left behind. They'd dropped Schmeil at Tony's apartment as the older, now frail-looking man was exhausted. He'd taken Ziva's death very hard as well.

"This can't be happening. Not again." McGee voiced out loud still in disbelief.

"Jethro!" Palmer nearly squealed stepping off the elevator gaining their attention and then realizing what he'd said, only repeating what Dr. Mallard had said to him exactly. "Agent Gibbs, I mean, Dr. Mallard needs you in Autopsy. Immediately!" He emphasized with wide eyes and a long exaggerated head nod. "Immediately." He whisper-shouted, trying to act discrete realizing others were watching now from around the room.

"Palmer, what's going on?" Gibbs stood quickly and warily, regarding the disheveled man carefully, "You look like you've seen a ghost." He took notice of the color draining from Palmer's skin beneath the blue scrubs.

"I think I have." Palmer whispered back with wide eyes. "Ziva..."

McGee and Tony looked at each other and then stood rapidly, Tony leading the way and not waiting for Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, stop!" Gibbs finally caught up with him in the elevator where Tony was rapidly pounding the button, willing it to move faster.

"Sorry, Boss. Got to get down there." Tony continued to punch the button, stomach rolling at what was going on. "It's my Ziva." He continued to punch the button like a man possessed.

"I know," Gibbs answered quietly grabbing hold of Tony's hand stilling it before he broke the button, "Which is why I don't think you should be coming down here right now. This is not the way you want to see and remember Ziva." He looked at Tony carefully, seeing Tony immediately defensive and not thinking about what that implied, "Tony, she's in the middle of an autopsy… this is not the way you want to see Ziva."

The realization finally dawned on Tony and McGee and dropped their hearts into their stomach, visualizing Ziva for the first time as one of the bodies they'd become so accustomed to seeing on the 'slab' in autopsy. The idea of her lying there, cut open, apart and exposed caused a surge of vomit to immediately flood into McGee's mouth he forced himself to swallow.

"Actually, Agent Gibbs, we haven't yet started. Dr. Mallard sent me to get you immediately when we saw her body." Palmer piped up seeing the devastation swallowing Tony's eyes once more.

"Why?" Gibbs turned immediately to the young man with emotions flaring to the surface about what exactly was going on around here.

"I think it's best if you see for yourself, Agent Gibbs." Palmer quickly ushered them out of the elevator and through Autopsy doors, stepping back immediately point across the room to Ziva's body lying on the slab, still in the black body back with only her face and neck exposed and Ducky hovering, unmoving above her. "There!" Palmer pointed and Gibbs rushed forward a few steps, not seeing what held Ducky's immediate gaze and then stopped so abruptly that McGee and Tony both ran into him.

"My God," Gibbs breathed unable to take his eyes off of her face.

"Ziva!" Tony gasped trying to rush forth but was caught by Gibb's hand pulling him back.

"I don't trust this isn't some kind of booby-trap."

"Boss! Look at her!" Tony was desperate to reach her with tears in his eyes.

"She's alive, Jethro." Ducky finally flashed his eyes towards Gibbs from Ziva's face, confirming what they dare not hoped.

Gibbs stepped forward slowly, taking in the sight before him. Ziva's face was the same and as beautiful as ever, but held more color then last he saw her on the tarmac. And wrapped carefully under nose and around her ears, an Oxygen tube was now clearly feeding her the life sustaining air she'd needed to survive her trip 'home' in a body bag.

"I can her see her pulse." Ducky offered being the one to stand the nearest to Ziva's body before them. "It's weak, but if you watch the Star of David on her neck… you'll see it bounce with the echoes of a faint heartbeat."

They all took another step forward and watched with eyes glued to Ziva's pulse point where the Star of David from her necklace lay resting on her golden skin, it bounced softly once and then a few moments later once more.

Gibbs immediately whipped out his phone pressing send, "Gidon, what the hell is going on?" He demanded angrily, still holding Tony back with a hand to his chest from approaching what could potentially be a dangerous set up.

_"Agent Gibbs, I'd hoped to hear from you soon. I'm gathering you discovered our secret?"_

"Secret? That's what you call it? What the hell is going on, Malachi?"

_"Ziva is alive. Barely. But she was alive at least when we packaged her up and put her on your plane. She survived surgery. The bullet tore through her lung, collapsing it as well as causing some extensive bleeding and damage to her aorta and narrowly missing her heart, his intended target. We knew the moment it was announced she'd survived the surgery, Bodnar would attack again. That's how this works. We both know this, Agent Gibbs. He won't stop until she's dead. We needed to make sure he believed he killed her. We needed to make it real, knowing he was watching. I'm sorry. I know how devastating that must have been on the tarmac and for that I am sorry. Especially to Agent DiNozzo, I know how much he loves her now. But his grief may have been enough to sell the idea to Bodnar that he succeeded in killing Ziva, thus buying us all time to find him and allowing for time for Ziva to heal from her wounds. She needs immediate medical attention and close monitoring. We gave her an agent to slow her heart and give the appearance of death. It begins to wear off around 24 hours after initial injection. Keep her hidden Agent Gibbs and do whatever it takes to keep up the façade that Ziva is dead. Including going through with a funeral. If Bodnar realizes he's failed yet again to kill her, he will keep coming until he succeeds."_

"Not unless we find him first!" Gibbs angrily snapped his phone close, hanging up on the infuriating Israeli. "They've given her something to mimic the appearance of death. Said they knew Bodnar would be watching and wouldn't stop until he killed Ziva."

"So they lied to us!" Tony was beside himself with rage and elation all at once.

"Had to make it look real, he said. She's sustained major injuries and needs immediate medical treatment. We have to keep her hidden for a while and keep up the charade that we all believe Ziva is dead. Including following through with her funeral." Gibbs moved forward the last foot separating them and ran his fingers down Ziva's cheek, "Warm." He smiled feeling her skin coming back to life as her temperature rose. "Thank you, God." He leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss to Ziva's forehead, "Hang on, Ziva. Hang on."

Tony nearly shoved him out of the way stepping closer to see for himself. With shaking hand he touched her cheek and let his fingertips flow down her jaw-line, taking in her warmth and color with tears filling his eyes. "Alive." He whispered, watching her pulse point slowly bounce back to life. "She's alive." He repeated and leaned forward, sealing his lips over hers and taking in their warmth. A small choked laugh of joy escaped from beneath their' sealed lips as Tony realized what this meant: he hadn't lost her yet again, she was still with him. The other men in the room all shared looks watching Tony' with lips still held fast to Ziva's unconscious ones with tears flowing happily from his eyes.

For Palmer and Ducky who missed a similar heartbreaking display at the airfield in Israel, witnessing Tony kissing Ziva's form now left them shell shocked to see such an overt expression of love from either of them, even if Ziva was an unwilling participant.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs smiled pulling Tony back to reality, "we need to get moving on setting up a medical safe room for her. She should be in the ICU and we need to make due."

"No, Boss, I'm not leaving her side until she opens her eyes." Tony replied quickly and firmly without even turning around, his eyes focused solely on Ziva's face.

It was only the second time in his career with Gibbs that he'd ever refused an order, and both were in regards to Tony's will towards Ziva. First, at his instance in avenging her 'death' by Saleem which led to her eventual rescue, and just now, in refusing to go anywhere but stand vigil at her side until he could see for certain she was going to actually make it. His fingers moved the zipper further down exposing more of her body and found her hand once more, grasping her fingers into his own with thumb rubbing softly against her delicate skin.

"I'm not leaving her." Tony repeated with determination, not caring if he were fired. "Rule #8, Boss… 'Never take anything for granted."

"Okay," Gibbs acknowledged softly with a shadow of a smile. "McGee." He glanced at the other young man standing at the foot of where Ziva now lay, grinning with tears in his eyes.

"On it, Boss." McGee answered with smile reaching his eyes before flying out of the room.

"You may need to step out for just a moment, Anthony. I do believe our Ziva is without clothing inside this dreadful black body bag. I will need some covering for our, Dear Ziva, before we proceed in facilitating her recovery and assessing her injuries." Ducky reached out, braving to touch Ziva's skin himself and feel the 'life' radiating from her warmth.

"I've seen her naked before, Ducky. I'm not letting go of her hand until she asks me to." Tony said determinedly once more, refusing to look at anyone though the other three men left in the room, eyes widened considerably with this revelation.

Palmer choking on the air and cough watching Gibbs reaction, forced Tony to realize what he'd said and what they must have been thinking. "It's not what you think. Why I've seen her naked. We were undercover, a long time ago. Remember, Boss?"

"I do, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied remembering quiet well that first interlude of sexual tension between his two agents. He leaned in close to Tony's ear, "But unless she volunteers to be seen naked by you again, I think you'd better give her the respect of at least closing your eyes until she's clothed or covered. This is Ziva afterall. She could render you senseless if she found out you didn't look away."

"She's already rendered me senseless, Boss." Tony admitted softly feeling his heart start beating with joy remembering his feisty ninja and visualizing her beating him to a pulp in so many ways.

"I'm pretty sure we're all aware of that, DiNozzo." Gibbs squeezed his shoulder with a smile and a soft chuckle.

"Ziva!" Abby came tearing through the door, "McGee said she was still alive! I didn't believe him! I had to see it for myself!" She cried leaning over Ziva's head, opposite of Tony and leaning over to hug Ziva's head.

"Careful, Abs." Gibbs warned cautious of her enthusiasm, "Ziva's still in near Critical Condition. We have to be gentle." He smiled softly knowing how hard and powerful Abby's hugs could be under normal circumstances.

"Right. I'm sorry." Abby pulled back as if she'd burned Ziva, "I just had to touch her." She twirled a piece of Ziva's long hair between her fingers, noticing the bits of dried blood still stuck in the ends and mind flashing back to seeing her on the television, with blood running from her nose and mouth down the side of her face and into her hair moments after being shot.

Tony eyed the dried blood in Ziva's hair where Abby was twirling it and held tighter to her fingers, feeling the same moment of panic that Abby had in remember the flash of Ziva bleeding out. "How is this possible?" Abby asked no one in particular.

"She's a miracle." Tony barely breathed, unable to comprehend himself staring down at Ziva how'd she been brought back to 'life' for a second time in his life.

"She is." Abby agreed quietly with a smile, reaching her hand over to squeeze Tony's closing over Ziva's. "Don't let her go this time, Tony." She whispered into his ear but the sound carried around the stone and metal room to Gibbs ears and saw Tony nod slowly.

Within the hour, the medical room deep in the bowels of the building had been transformed into a makeshift state of the art Intensive Care Unit where Ziva now lay perfectly still in a hospital bed, rather then on the morgue slab in a body bag. She'd been dressed in a regular hospital gown, hooked up to an IV for fluids and meds and attached to a wide assortment of monitoring devices with a nurse keeping constant vigil. And as Tony had promised, he'd never left her side or let go of her hand.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked quietly the following morning, joining Tony and the nurse who sat on opposite sides of Ziva in chairs, the nurse further back in the corner giving Tony some privacy to stare and speak in rambles to the patient.

"Holding steady, Boss." Tony sighed scrubbing his head over his face, exhausted from not sleeping for too long. "They said she's going to be out for quite some time with the severity of her injuries and recovery from surgery." His eyes immediately darted to her chest where just beneath the light cotton gown, he knew a long gauze pad now covered the incision the Israeli's had used to open her chest and save her life.

"You need to go home and get some rest, DiNozzo." Gibbs pulled up the chair beside his, knowing Tony wasn't going to leave her easily. "We still have a funeral to put together and pull off tomorrow."

"I'm not going to her funeral, Boss! I can't." Tony shook his head with an absolute look of horror. "I won't leave her and I can't… I can't even pretend to bury her now!"

"Tony," Gibbs addressed him directly, "I understand, I do. This is devastating for me to even think about as well. It is for us all. But we must do this. Bodnar will no doubt be watching and if you're not there, he'll know something isn't right. You'd be there, Tony, if she had really died… and you need to be there tomorrow as well."

"I'm not going to leave her alone, Gibbs. I'm sorry but I just can't." Tony shook his head, clutching Ziva's hand lying in the bed with both his hands as if to anchor himself to her.

"Tony, you have to. This is an undercover assignment we all must play along with. It's the only way to keep her safe right now. We have to do whatever it takes to keep her safe." Gibbs leaned forward in his chair, gently kissing Ziva's temple and softly brushing his hand over her dark hair, comforted by the soothing sounds of her steady heart beat coming through the monitors.

"I can't leave her alone." Tony knew what Gibbs was saying was right, and they must all do whatever it took to keep Ziva safe but his heart was anguished at not only the thought of having to go through with a funeral but also to let her go again.

"She won't be alone, DiNozzo." Came a familiar voice from the door. Fornell stood leaning against the frame with sad eyes trained on Ziva, "I'll be here during the funeral. I won't leave her side until you return."

Gibbs smiled softly at both his old friend in the doorway and to Tony who looked surprised to see the FBI Agent in on the secret. Of course it'd made sense, Gibbs bringing in his trusted friend to stand vigil when all others at NCIS would be busy at 'Ziva's funeral' but the thought still made him uneasy to leave her.

"I've never seen her look so small. So fragile… hard to believe that's the same spitfire Ziva lying there." Fornell uncrossed his arms moving to stand at the foot of the bed.

"She's a fighter." Gibbs spoke softly, staring at the young woman who'd already been through so much in her life. "And she has too much to live for… too many people who love her to give up now." He added standing, leaning over once more to kiss her forehead in his paternal way. "Tony," He turned, "You will be accompanying us to the funeral tomorrow but if you insist on staying here with her right now, you need to get some sleep. Do you want me to have a cot brought in and set up?"

"No, thank you, Boss. I'm fine to sit right here. Holding her hand. I'll lay my head down in a while."

"The chair's not good for your back." Gibbs knew, hearing Tony whine for several days after having to sleep on the couch of how badly it hurt his back, when his father spent the holiday with him and kept Tony out of his bed.

"I'll manage." Tony answered determinedly, thinking, 'and her dying is not good for my heart.'

Gibbs shared a knowing soft smile with Fornell and nodded him towards the door, knowing Ziva was in the best hands possible presently with her ever vigil protector standing guard.

When Gibbs returned an hour later to check in, Tony was hunched over, lying with his head and upper body on Ziva's hospital bed, still holding tightly to her hand and passed out cold from exhaustion. A small smile crossed Gibbs face at seeing them both asleep, alive and together.

For the second time in their lives, they'd thought they lost Ziva only to be surprised by discovering her still alive, given another chance. He hoped this time, the two before him now had both grown and matured enough to realize what a gift they'd been given, again, and not squander it. He'd sat back and watched, listened to them and offered guidance when they asked, leaving it up to them which way they'd moved in their relationship as partners, friends and something more.

He'd only hoped that unlike last time, where their second chance after finding Ziva alive in Africa, had been set back severely in healing from those individual wounds they'd inflicted upon each other and by others, that this time, they'd seek solace in surviving the wounds of the last two weeks with each other. He'd seen them moving more towards that direction on their own in the past year, both coming to terms with what they really wanted out of life and each other, even if they hadn't been fully ready to admit it to each other, or even themselves. But he saw it. Lingering on the precipice. He could only pray this moved them forward instead of another stumbling block backwards when the dust settled.

For now, his mission was to find Ziva's would-be assassin and the man responsible for her father and Jackie's deaths. Keeping Ziva safe was the only thing that mattered and he wouldn't quit working until Illan Bodnar was no longer a threat to his family.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the middle of the night when Tony felt the slight movement against' his fingers. He'd been asleep, his hand still tangled with Ziva's when he felt her fingers jerk and squeeze against his own in small sporadic movements. He sat up groggily at first, trying to focus when everything immediately came back to him and he realized it wasn't a dream, she was really moving her fingers ever so slightly.

"Ziva," He called out to her softly, moving quickly to stand above her, stroking the hair of her head behind her ear and anxious to see her eyes open, signaling she was returning to life. "Ziva." He called to her again, hoping to bring her back from wherever she was. Her eyes began to flutter slowly and she struggled to open them. "That's it Z."

Tony tried encouraging her feeling his heart start to pound when she finally was able to keep her eyes open into slits in the dimly lit room. Her vision slowly focusing on the face leaning down towards her. "It's me, Tony." He offered not wanting her to be afraid not knowing where she was waking up and with whom. "You're okay, Ziva. I won't leave you." He promised smiling through his tears and speaking in barely above a whisper. Her fingers curled around his and gave a slight squeeze of acknowledgement before her eyes fell shut once more.

Tony leaned over and kissed her lips lightly, letting it linger. "I won't leave you." He promised again before resuming his seat and vigil, kissing her hand he held in his own before lying back down. He fell back asleep with a slight smile on his face, completely unaware that Gibbs and Schmeil were both sitting directly behind him, witnessing the entire exchange, acknowledging each other and what they'd just witnessed with a quick sideways glance towards each other.

"Junior," Tony's father, Anthony Sr., quietly rustled his son from his slumber, slightly shaking his shoulder. "Junior." He heard the voice again and rapidly sat up, looking around. Ziva was still unconscious, sleeping peacefully in the bed before him and the steady sounds of beeping from her heart filled the room. He scrubbed his hand over his face glancing at the man across the bed from him and blinked hard in the dimly lit room.

"Dad?" Tony asked unsure if he'd been dreaming again.

"Yes, Junior. I came as soon as I heard. I was devastated to learn of Ziva's death and knew you would be too." His father's eyes looked from his son to the beautiful brunette lying in the bed between them. "I certainly wasn't prepared to find her alive, and here when I arrived after what I'd seen on the news."

"How did you know? Her still being alive is supposed to be a secret. The only way to protect her from the insane man responsible." Tony was happy to see his father but fearful of the truth of Ziva still being alive getting out and to Bodnar's ears.

"I told him." Gibbs offered stepping forward from behind Tony, startling him a little as he wasn't even aware his boss was also in the room. "We had no other choice. I couldn't very well explain your absence to a concerned father without giving him the truth. I knew you weren't going to leave Ziva's side and I knew he wasn't going to leave without seeing you. I brought him down and told him the truth and why it must be this way… for now."

Tony nodded in understanding. "Thanks for coming, Dad." He gave the older man a slight smile, feeling a small spark of joy in his heart that his father had intended to come to him, in a time of need for one of the first time's in Tony's life since his mother passed away. "I'm glad you're here. Ziva will be as well when she awakens. She always loves spending time with you."

"As I do with her." Anthony smiled down at the woman in the bed and slowly walked around to stand before Tony, "I can't tell you how beside myself I was watching her get shot on the news and fall to the stage unconscious and bleeding… hearing she'd been killed." Tony's father gulped with glassy eyes, trying to hold back tears. "Then unable to reach you on the phone… I was worried about you, son. Scared to death of how you'd react." He reached forward and hugged Tony tightly, the fear of losing his son from grief showing clearly in both the tightness of his hug as well as the look in his eyes to Gibbs.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Dad." Tony held him and then stepped back, "Our phones were off during the flight to and from Israel and then… then I turned it off. I didn't feel like speaking to anyone. Once we'd learned she was still alive… I've haven't left this room with her, I guess I forgot to turn my phone back on."

"It's okay. I understand. I was just worried for you. I knew you wouldn't take losing Ziva, again… well, any better then I did when I lost your mother." Anthony grasped Tony's shoulder with empathetic eyes. "I'm so happy to know, she's still alive."

"Me too." Tony gave him a small smile glancing back down at Ziva and gently caressing her hand in his.

"Tony, you have to get ready for the funeral. It starts in an hour." Gibbs prompted him to get moving knowing Tony would still have to go home and get ready.

"I don't want to leave, Boss. She moved her fingers last night and opened her eyes for just a minute, but… she's waking up. I want to be here when she does." Tony clung to Ziva's side, holding tightly to her hand.

"Tony, you have to go. We've been over this." Gibbs gave him a stern look and softened knowing how difficult this had been on Tony.

"Jewish burial ceremonies are short, Tony." Schmeil tried to offer with a small smile, giving the younger man hope they wouldn't be gone lone. "Twenty-minutes or so. Our Ziva is likely still going to be asleep when we get back."

"It will take us longer to drive to Arlington Cemetery then it will for the ceremony." Gibbs added, all of them trying to convince Tony to leave.

"I'll stay with her, son." Anthony offered with a smile. "Gibbs explained why you must go through with this to keep Ziva safe for now. I won't leave her side until you return."

"Neither will I." Tobias Fornell greeted them all with a head nod entering the room full of concerned men and hearing the tail-end of the conversation with everyone present trying to convince Tony he must leave her temporarily.

"All right." Tony finally surrendered, knowing it was something he had to do. And he was willing to do whatever it took to keep Ziva safe from Bodnar. Again, without caring who was in the room with them or watching, Tony turned his attention back to Ziva and leaned over her, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth in a soft kiss before whispering, "I'll be back as soon as I can, Ziva."

"Come, Tony. Let us do this terrible thing for the right reasons, together." Schmeil wrapped his arm around Tony's side escorting him from the room.

Gibbs walked forward to fill the empty space beside Ziva's bed that Tony had just vacated, paused to look at her and then leaned over to kiss her forehead gently. He nodded at the two men staying before leaving to join the rest of his team.

"Hello beautiful, Ziva." Anthony greeted her for the first time kissing her cheek softly, "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you still living and breathing." He spoke to her unconscious form, "My son… would never recover." He added quietly. Taking the seat where Tony had been sitting and Fornell grabbed the empty chair near the door where he could keep a more watchful eye.

* * *

Ziva's head felt a tremendous pressure as she struggled to open her eyes. The room was dimly lit, and even the small bits of light seeping in through her long eyelashes caused sudden moments of pain as her eyes adjusted. Her mouth felt incredibly dry and it hurt to swallow. The soft beeps near her ear caught her attention and she moved to look over her right shoulder to see where it was coming from.

The slightest movements caused a roaring pain through her chest and she froze, gasping in a slow breath to realize moving in the slightest was a horrendous idea at the time. Her hand slowly lifted to her chest feeling the hospital gown and spongy fabric beneath signifying a bandage. The IV she saw attached to the back of her hand helped complete the picture. She was in the hospital, but why?

Just then, the fingers of her left hand brushed against something soft and gained her attention. Someone was lying nearly face down into the bedding beside her, haphazardly sleeping on the bed with just their' upper body as leaned over from the chair beside her. Tony. She had to smile at his open mouth and gasping breaths from the odd angle his neck was bent into. Her fingers reached forward to stroke his hair around his ear.

The movement caused him to flutter his eyes, waking up as she continued to stroke his head and finally his eyes opened enough to stare straight into hers.

"Hi," She whispered and winced in pain at how raw her throat felt with just one word.

"You're awake!" Tony sat straight up in disbelief and joy, "I can't believe you're awake!" He smiled more brightly, reaching for her fingers and holding her hand. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" The sight of her alive, and looking at him with a soft smile on her face was nearly enough to undo him after spending the morning burying her. Even if it were a fake funeral, it was authentic enough for him after nearly having to bury her for real. The emotions of what it felt like to lose her, weren't too far away to reach them and remember what that felt like, and those same feelings of loss shown through quite well during the service with the streams of silent tears and aching heart.

"Water," She gasped in a whisper, reaching for her throat not wanting to say another word

"Right, sorry." Tony grabbed for the pitcher of water on the table beside her bed, feeling badly for asking her questions when it was clear she was in pain. He'd remembered the feeling of rawness well from his time recovering from the Plague. "Better?" He asked when she'd taken a few sips through the straw as he held the cup.

She nodded and gave him a small smile, "What happened? Why are you in Israel?"

"We're not in Israel. You're home." He smiled cautiously, reaching for her fingers once more, holding on with anxiety. "You don't remember what happened?"

She shook her head, "No, the last thing I remember was speaking with you and Gibbs on MTAC. We…" She looked away trying to remember and then back at Tony, "They'd asked me to be the Director of Mossad."

"Right," Tony confirmed seeing she was really asking him rather then making a statement. "You'd decided to decline and come home. To us." He added softly with his eyes staring intently into hers. 'To me,' he'd wanted to say.

"I remember." She nodded softly, those images of memories flooding forward in her mind. "I remember going to the podium and giving the press conference and then…and then…" She squinted feeling a blast of pain shoot through her head, raising her arm immediately to her forehead causing her to cry in pain as another sharp pain tore through her chest once more with the movement.

"Whoa, easy there, Ninja!" Tony reached for her arm trying to hold her steady with concern flooding his features to hear her cry out in pain. "You're pretty banged up. You've got to go slow. It took all the kings horses and all the kings men, to put you back together again." He smiled widely at her, teasing like he used to falling back into familiar patterns on how to diffuse his rattled nerves at how close he really was to losing her.

"What?" Ziva looked at him in confusion.

"You know? Like Humpty Dumpty?" Tony narrowed his eyebrows. "The cracked egg from childhood rhymes?"

"You're comparing me to a cracked egg?" She slanted her own eyebrow at him having never heard of this story before.

"Ziva, you've honestly never heard of Humpty Dumpty? How is that possible?" Tony asked with a soft smile.

"You are speaking about an American nursery rhyme, I presume, Tony. One that uses English words that fit together in a rhyme. I grew up in Israel. Speaking Hebrew with no rhyming words about cracked eggs named Hump a Dump." Ziva narrowed her eyes once more sighing softly with exasperation that he'd compared her to a cracked egg.

"His name is Humpty Dumpty." Tony couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him, "Hump a Dump." He repeated what she'd said, laughing again for the first time in more then a week, since her father and Director Vance's wife, Jackie had been killed. It felt good, Tony decided looking at his fierce partner looking at him now with annoyance that he dare laugh at her.

"Same difference!" Ziva glared at him, "In Israel, a cracked egg is someone who is less then perfect. Is that what I am now? Is that what this child's story is speaking of?"

"No," Tony sobered quickly taking her hand once more in his own with eyes leveling into her big brown depths, "You are always perfect." He spoke quietly and sincerely. "It's been a scary last few days, Z. I'm sorry for making light of the situation and confusing you even more. You were hurt pretty badly." His thumb began nervously running circles over the back of her hand, "You were shot. In the middle of the press conference, you were shot. The bullet entered through your back and came out the front of your chest. I watched the whole thing on LIVE television. It was the most terrifying moment of my life…" He admitted softly and the fear was evident on his face and in his eyes.

Ziva couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing looking at Tony now, how scared he seemed just speaking about what happened and her fingers from her right hand reached up slowly to trace the middle of her chest where she'd previously felt the padding from cause. It explained now why it hurt so badly to move if she were shot in the chest. "Illan?" She asked quietly, having an idea of who would have tried to kill her.

"Yes." Tony nodded slowly. "You're still in danger. He believes you are dead. You have to stay that way for awhile, keep you safe and give you the time to heal."

"He believes I'm dead?" She asked in disbelief. "How? Why?"

"You know better then anyone why, Ziva." He spoke quietly. "He will keep coming until he kills you. We need the time to find him first." She nodded softly in understanding, looking down at their entwined hands lying on the bed beside her. "I want to make it very clear, Ziva." He stated gaining her attention and pausing until she looked him in the eyes again, "This morning was the last funeral of yours I will ever be attending. I've now had to attend one memorial service for you when we thought we lost you on the Damacles… and now again, burying you in Arlington National Cemetery this morning after we thought we lost you again. I'm done. You're not allowed to die ever again. Okay?" His eyes struggled to hold back the tears that he was sure she could see as his vision began to blur and voice quivered slightly.

Ziva swallowed hard, confused and scared about what he was talking about as well as seeing how upset he was at the thought of her dying once more. Her eyes flashed to the suit he was wearing, now rumpled slightly by the way he was sleeping on her bed and to the black torn ribbon pinned on his suit lapel, her fingers reached out to brush against it softly. "You buried me?" She asked still fingering the Jewish sign of mourning and grief attached to 'her loved ones' lapel, as part of her burial custom where those in mourning where a tattered and torn black ribbon to represent their terrible grief.

"We did." Tony confirmed speaking in barely above a whisper. "We had to go through with the ceremony in case Bodnar is watching." He swallowed hard seeing the tears pooling in her eyes as well trying to take in all of this information. "We're all sitting Shiva for you now." He smiled softly, gaining her attention once more as her eyes darted back to his. "Abby has covered every mirror in the office including the bathrooms and people are bringing in food from everywhere. You're desk is now the drop zone for baked goods it seems. McGee has turned into McCookie with all the nervous munching he's been doing this morning."

"But they know I am alive, yes?" Ziva asked immediately concerned about what her friends thought of her and why people were sitting Shiva for her, something surreal to think about even as she continued to finger Tony's black ribbon of mourning for her on his suit.

"Yes, they know. Our immediate team, plus Agent Fornell, and my dad," Tony smiled thinking about his father, "all know you're actually still alive and living in the basement."

"Your father knows? And wait, living in the basement?" Her eyes darted around the room and recognition started to sink in. It was the medical room in the sublevels of their office building that had been reconfigured into a hospital room. "We're at NCIS? Not the hospital?"

"Yes, we're at NCIS. It's too dangerous for you at the hospital. Too exposed." Tony took note of the way her eyes seemed to keep coming back to stare at the black ribbon on his suit. He supposed it would be strange to awaken confused about what happened, only to be told everyone thinks you are dead and they're sitting Shiva in mourning for you, eating cookies. "For now, we have to keep it close to the vest until we get a lead on Bodnar."

"But your father knows? And Agent Fornell?" Ziva asked still confused.

"Yes, they both know. They sat with you during your funeral. I didn't want you to be left alone." The moment he said it and seeing her reaction, he knew it sounded terrible.

"And how did I get from Israel, where I was shot?" She asked with a glance and Tony nodded to confirm as she put the pieces of the puzzle together, "To here at NCIS? Without anyone knowing I wasn't really dead? What about Mossad? Do they know the truth?"

"Malachi is the one who orchestrated all of this and told us you were dead." Tony felt a moment of anger surge through his veins towards the man whose lie had utterly shattered his world for nearly 14 hours. "As for who else in Mossad knows you're really still alive, I don't know. Gibbs and McGee and I went immediately to Israel after the shooting to get you and we brought you back. That was three days ago."

Ziva caught the sudden change in Tony's voice and posture at the mentioning of Malachi and the way he looked away from her, going over what he'd just said, "Malachi told you that I was dead?"

"Yes." Tony inhaled a shaking breath, flashes of her lifeless body in the black bag flew before his eyes as did the memory of what it felt like to hear that she was gone. His hand immediately reached for hers once more, needing to feel her warmth.

Ziva's eyes glanced from his to her hand and back again, seeing how disturbed Tony was and the fear in his eyes, "You believed I was dead?"

"Yes. We did. For nearly 14 hours, we all believed that you were dead…again. For real this time, Ziva." He swallowed hard finding his mouth dry, "We saw your body. We thought we were bringing you home for burial."

Ziva couldn't believe what she was hearing or how this came to be but clearly, it was terrifying to Tony as she could still see the emotions from it in his eyes and hear it in his voice as he was speaking. The fact that he was now holding her hand with both of his, as if he were afraid she would disappear scared her.

"Ducky discovered you were still alive when he opened the body bag for autopsy. And then Gibbs called Malachi to confirm and the plot was revealed of how your being still alive was kept a secret as part of the mission to locate Bodnar. Malachi had prepped your body for transport. His team made it possible to sneak you out in a body bag as terrifying as that sounds, it was." Tony reached forward unable to stop himself and ran the backs of his fingers along her cheek, his mind flooded with memories of how cold she was and still, when he thought she was dead. "It was terrifying, Ziva. Being told twice in my lifetime that you were dead… " He couldn't finish what he was going to say, instead swallowing hard he looked away and then back into her eyes, "I'm so glad you are still with us, Ziva David."

"I am sorry, Tony." She apologized.

"This wasn't your doing." Tony shook his head.

"Rule #6, Ziva." Gibbs announced from the doorway with a smile on his face, "Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness." His smile grew wider as he took in her appearance. Eyes wide and alive before him, looking at him with a smile slowly spreading over her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gibbs," Ziva smiled as he came to stand on the other side of her bed opposite Tony. She reached for his hand before he could reach for hers.

He leaned over and paused, hovering a moment before dropping a delicate kiss to her forward once more, smiling as he pulled back and cupped her cheek. "It's so good to see you. We thought we'd lost you again."

"So I have been hearing." Her eyes darted to Tony's and then back to Gibbs. "I guess you're stuck with me." She smiled softly trying to ease the tension she felt looking at the sadness, serious and utter elation she read in both their minds when they continued to stare at her.

"You belong here, Ziver. You're stuck with us." Gibbs smiled. "Your funeral this morning was the last one I ever want to attend. Do you hear me Agent David?" He slanted his eyebrow, speaking in a serious tone bordering teasing but his sincerity and fear were clearly read by both Ziva and Tony.

"I already warned her, Boss." Tony added with a smile, squeezing her hand softly. "She's filled the quota, plus one."

"I don't intend to go anywhere. I've been told I am too stubborn." Her eyes flashed back to Tony's, remembering what he'd said on the tarmac the night she left for Israel about stubborn and complicated running in her family.

"Too stubborn to die, is always a good thing, Ziva. Always." Tony nodded softly with a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth, remembering that conversation too and the fact she brought it up now. He suddenly felt a rush of emotions threatening to overtake him and unlike before, when she was asleep still unconscious, now he couldn't let his tears fall as he had then, letting whatever he was feeling wash over him. Now, she sat there before him with those big dark, imploring eyes of hers wide open and alert. He needed to leave the room, to breathe before he did or said something he shouldn't. "I'm going to go let McGee and Abs know you're awake. The Autopsy Gremlin and Ducky too, I'm sure they're anxious to see you as well." He quickly stood and gave her a false smile, willing his eyes to conceal his tears he was trying hard to blink back. He leaned forward quickly, about to kiss her on the lips when he caught himself, realizing she was awake now and paused, inches from her face before dropping a quick kiss to her cheek and retreating.

"Tony!" She called out quickly, feeling the immediately loss when he dropped her hand and headed towards the door.

He paused and turned slowly, gulping while trying to blink back his tears as he turned to face her once more. "Yeah?"

"Are you coming back?" She asked quietly, fidgeting with the blanket where her hand was now keenly aware it was missing something, or rather, someone, who had been holding it for endless hours without her aware.

"I will." He nodded slowly and then plastered on his fake enormous smile once more, "I'll bring you some of your own Shiva cookies. That's not too morbid now is it?" He winked at her, trying to make light of the situation even as a tear escaped and he whirled around quickly, hoping they hadn't seen it.

Gibbs couldn't believe how quickly Tony had left the room. For the last three days, he couldn't pry Tony away from Ziva, at any cost and now that she was awake, he couldn't get out of the room fast enough. He needed to talk with him, knowing what a rollercoaster of emotions Tony had been riding the last few days but for now, Ziva needed his immediate attention.

Ziva continued to stare after Tony even after he disappeared out the door and around the corner. "When can I go home?" She asked after a moment of silence, unsure of how to process what she was feeling in this moment. About Tony, about what happened to her, about what happened to her father and the reason for her being in Israel, too many things to process at once. The one thing that did make sense to her, was finding her would-be-assassin and the man who'd killed her father. "I want to get back to work."

"Whoa there, Ziver. Slow down a minute." Gibbs smiled at her tenacity, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze. "You're hurt pretty badly this time, kid." He smiled, as did she at hearing him referring to her as his 'kid' again. The first time, was when she was concerned he'd be lonely without a relationship and he assured her, that he wasn't because of his 'kids' and kissed her on the head. "It's going to take awhile to heal from this one."

"How long?" Ziva asked not liking being sidelined for any length of time.

"They're telling me its going to be at least 5 days before you're allowed to leave this bed and another 2 months before you can resume normal activities." Gibbs spoke quietly preparing for the outburst he knew was coming.

"Two months!" Ziva shouted and then reached for her throat, feeling the searing pain once more and Gibbs automatically handed her the glass of water.

Taking a few sips as Gibbs continued explaining, "Ziva, you just had open heart surgery after being shot in the chest. I know you don't like it, but it is what it is. Deal with it." He nodded sharply, "I don't want to hear a single word about you attempting to leave this bed before that mandatory 5 days is up. Do you hear me, Agent David?"

"I need to find my father's killer." She spoke quietly feeling the tears pricking her eyes and Gibbs sighed, feeling his heart being torn at seeing how fragile his tough girl looked before his eyes, helpless in a hospital bed and still grieving and devastated over the assassination of her father.

"We'll find him." Gibbs squeezed her hand in support, "But I can't even begin to concentrate on doing that until I know you're safe, Ziva. We can't lose you again. So listen, please." He added softly and saw the flash in her eyes with the word. Gibbs rarely if ever asked anything of them that required a personal 'please.' "I've already buried one daughter in my life time, thought I had buried you too and after this morning… I can't lose another child, Ziva. Let us help you."

Ziva's eyes filled with tears as she nodded in compliance. She would do anything he asked in this moment seeing his own tears pooling in his eyes, something she'd never seen before in her life. She saw how distraught he was when she looked him in the eye and realized what her death must have felt like to him, in losing another child. He truly loved her as his own and the thought, as it did every time, overwhelmed her. They sat together in silence for a long time, holding each other's hands as Ziva drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Tony?" McGee asked quietly coming upon Tony in the stairwell of the building between floors. McGee had gotten the call from Abby immediately after Tony left her lab that Ziva had awoken and was on his way to see her. He couldn't wait for the elevator and decided to use the stairs.

Tony quickly wiped at his eyes, plastering a smile to his face as McGee stopped at sat beside him.

"Off to see our Mysterious Stranger, McCookie Monster?" Tony asked teasing with a wink, at their secret friend being alive in the basement and brushing crumbs away from McGee's shirt. "Been digging into the Shiva stash again, I see." Tony joked, feeling better if he directed the attention away from himself and what he was really thinking.

"Yeah, I was on my way." McGee answered, seeing the tear tracks on Tony's face and taking the jest in stride knowing Tony well enough now to know he used humor as a way to deflect pain. "Do you want to walk back with me?"

"No, you go. I know she'll be happy to see you." Tony shook his head, running his hand through his hair and dropping his head into his hand resting on his bent elbow.

McGee couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tony hadn't wanted to leave Ziva's side for a second after picking her up in Israel and especially after finding out she was still alive and now, he seemed afraid to be near her. He sat quietly next to Tony without speaking, offering his support by merely being there and seeing Tony struggling with what to do or think or say.

"She's alive, McGee." Tony repeated in awe barely above a whisper. "Living and breathing…alive."

"So what now?" McGee braved asking, wondering what this meant for Tony and Ziva's relationship after surviving her death a second time. He'd thought for sure they'd get it together after Somalia but he was wrong. It put more space between them before bringing them back around again and now, it had seemed like they were on their way just before her father was killed. Watching Tony's reaction and actually hearing him declare out loud on the tarmac in Israel that he loved Ziva, was sure to change things now upon realizing she wasn't dead.

"I don't know." Tony admitted shaking his head slowly and scrubbing his hands over his face once more. "I don't know."

"What about Rule #8?" McGee asked, reminding Tony of what Tony has said two nights before when they'd first realized Ziva was alive and Tony' wouldn't leave her side. He'd declared he was following the rules of 'taking nothing for granted.' "That still applies, Tony."

"I'm not taking her for granted, McMemory!" Tony snapped, annoyed to be reminded that they'd all witnessed his reactions to Ziva's death and heard and saw what his true feelings for her were. He was forced to admit to them then, in the face of her death and life without her, but now, Ziva was alive and he'd need time to process everything that had happened.

"You pulled away from her after Somalia, Tony… from fear." McGee stood, brushing his pants of the dirt from the stairwell and feeling brave.

"She pulled away from me!" Tony looked at him pointedly.

"You both pulled away from each other. Why?" McGee knew why, but he wanted Tony to think about it.

"I told her I couldn't live without her. She chose to disregard the comment." Tony offered as an excuse for his pulling away. "She clearly didn't want to hear what I'd had to say."

"She was in the middle of a terrorist camp after being tortured for months on end, Tony. Expecting death! Not exactly in the right frame of mind to process us being there to avenge her death, or rescue her… let alone comprehend what you were telling her on truth serum." McGee narrowed his eyes, disbelieving he was hearing this as the real reason Tony never moved forward with Ziva. "You never told her after that how you felt about her or what it was like after we thought she died, did you?"

"No, why would I? She never brought it up and so I followed her lead." Tony didn't like being reminded of Somalia or the condition they found Ziva in, even if she looked like the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen when Saleem ripped that hood off, because she was alive.

"Of course she's not going to bring it up! She blamed herself for not trusting you about Rivkin. She thought she deserved to die in that hell-hole for all that she'd done, remember? She was willing to die so we could escape! She felt guilty we were even there avenging what we thought was her death." McGee ran his own hand through his hair feeling frustrated with how Tony and Ziva couldn't seem to communicate when they desperately needed to.

"Well I wasn't going to bring it up! She was tortured there, McDoofus! There because she was so angry with me! She took that damn assignment to get away from 'me!' Do you have any idea of what really happened to her there? I wasn't about to bring up Somalia ever again." Tony shook his head trying to erase what he knew about what was done to her there. She'd never ever spoken about it, but he'd read enough in her medical report to know exactly what was done.

"You both keep blaming yourselves for that, and you're right. You both share the blame for the events that lead to what happened with Rivkin and Israel and Africa. But stop letting it be what's between you and start letting it be the beginning of what brings you together!"

"Is this the nerdy author in you coming out?" Tony tried to deflect and sighed when McGee crossed his arms over his chest, not buying the deflection this time. "You can't simply script what we're supposed to do and say and have it actually work like that. This isn't a movie. Believe me, I wish it were that simple at times. Take her in my arms in a grand sweeping gesture like the end of When Harry Met Sally or The Notebook… and tell her exactly what she means to me…what she's meant for so long and when I finally realized I can't live without her."

"So why don't you?" McGee asked quietly, still stunned to hear Tony admit out loud what he felt about Ziva and what he thought about in regards to her.

"There are rules, McGee." Tony sighed. "Rule #12 for one.

"No dating coworkers…are you serious?" McGee couldn't believe he was hearing this. "You've already broken that rule how many times in your life, Tony?"

"Not with Ziva! We've never!" Tony was immediately defensive.

"Exactly." McGee nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony was confused by the smile spreading across McGee's face.

"It means that you've always recognized there was something different about Ziva. Something that scared you enough to keep her at arms length unlike the other women in your life."

"Yeah, different alright. She could kill me in 15 different ways with a toothpick, McGee! Who wouldn't keep her at arms length!" Tony tried to deflect once more with humor but McGee wasn't listening anymore.

"You know that's not it. I think you're scared to try, because you know she's the one. Have known for a long time."

"Women come and go, McGee." Tony sighed shaking his head, "I can't lose Ziva. As long as we're partners, I have her in my life forever." He wasn't about to risk losing her ever again.

"And that's all? Partners at work. Keeping her close is going to be good enough for you?"

"It's worked for the last 7 years."

"Has it?" McGee countered with determined eyes.

"I can protect her better as her partner." Tony was desperate to find an excuse and reason to keep going on as before.

"Really?"

"Yes, McSarcasm! I can!" Tony was getting upset now, never having to defend his motives before on Ziva, especially with McGee whom seemed to know exactly where to hit him.

"If you'd been in a relationship with Ziva, you would have gone with her to Israel to bury her father. Yes or no?"

"Yes, I guess I would have been with her. What does that prove?"

"If you'd been there as her boyfriend or husband…whatever, she'd have never been tempted to stay, and take on the position of Director of Mossad, she'd have known for certain there was something more worth coming home to. As soon as they'd have approached her about it, she would have talked with you, there with her and knew it as the right decision. She wouldn't have needed to call us on MTAC to get the reassurance that there was something more to come home too. That her life meant something more then what she's capable of as an Agent. She would have been on that first flight home in the morning."

"You're blaming me for her being shot?" Tony launched off the steps, chest heaving with deep breaths that McGee would have the nerve to suggest it and guilt closing in as his logic had made sense. If he had been there with Ziva, she might not have been shot.

"No, I'm not blaming you, Tony! I'm saying, stop looking at life from this side of the fence! Start seeing what you could be to her and for her and she to you on the other side! Being together may create some obstacles for you both but being apart, when you feel the way you do…certainly seems to be creating more!"

McGee took a step back seeing Tony was heaving with emotion and not wanting to get punched when he continued, "Like the first time in Israel that led to Somalia! You both said so yourselves! It was the way you felt about each other and couldn't admit to that led to the events that brought you both to that place. Her dating Rivkin, your not liking it, her lying, your defense, his attack on you and death, the trip to Israel, her father's insistence she remain loyal to him and prove herself for her closeness with you, your not calling to check on her, her not calling to check in with you, her belief that she deserved to be caught and tortured for doubting you and your determination to find her killer, wanting to die in the process!"

McGee stopped to take a breath, when he saw Tony's eyes flash to his that he knew, "Yes! I knew and so did Gibbs! We all did! We knew that you were hoping to die during that mission to Somalia. It was obvious to us all, that you didn't want to live without her, especially since you believed she was there because of your fight. Why do you think we volunteered to go along? To make sure we brought you back, alive, Tony! We care about you! We want you BOTH to be happy! Stop pushing each other away!"

"I can't lose her, McGee. I wouldn't survive… I wouldn't want to." Tony sat back down deflated, fear gripping his heart at the idea of trying and failing with Ziva and losing her forever even as a friend.

"48 hours ago, we thought she was dead, Tony. And during those 14 hours we believed she was gone forever, were you really thinking about how glad you were that you kept her at arms length all these years? Or were you berating yourself for not telling her how you felt about her? And seizing every opportunity to tell her you loved her? And wanted more in a life with her? Wishing you had just one more moment with her alive to rectify the situation and make it right?" McGee sat beside him again, speaking more softly knowing how terrified his friend was to lose her.

Tony felt the tears springing to his eyes once more. McGee had hit the right nerve. He knew exactly what Tony had been thinking during those hours. "Feeling that way and being able to actually act on it are two very different things, McRemedy. She's grieving the loss of her father, trying to find his killer and stay alive herself in the meantime. Now is not exactly the right time to start speaking with her about 'us."

"There will never be a perfect time, Tony. If you pull back, she pulls back and you get no where. It's how the two of you have danced for the last 7 years."

"You've been watching us that closely, McSnoopy?" Tony teased, feeling uncomfortable and resulting back to what he knew best.

"You're that obvious, Tony. And so is she." McGee stood once more. "You're not fooling anyone but yourselves at this point."

"She nearly married C.I. Ray…" Tony slanted his eyebrow as a reasoning that perhaps, Ziva didn't feel as strongly for him as he did for her.

"But she didn't." McGee countered with a slanted look of his own.

"But she almost did." Tony resounded, the mere thought of that occurring still causing his stomach to flip and roll.

"Maybe because you haven't asked her?" McGee stood walking away, not looking back to see Tony's expression which was mouth fallen open in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

"DiNozzo," Gibbs addressed him coming around the corner into their corridor of the office, "What are you doing?" He asked sitting down behind his desk, staring at the man across from him with a watchful eye. Tony looked like hell he thought. His thousand-dollar suit was rumpled, his tie had been pulled off and several buttons were undone on his shirt. The bags under Tony's eyes were most telling as was the way Tony continued to stare off into space in the general direction of Ziva's desk, now filled to capacity with food people had brought to observe the mourning period.

"Just going over some information on Bodnar, Boss." Tony answered without tearing his eyes away from Ziva's empty chair.

Gibbs glanced over at Tony's desk to see he did in fact have an open file lying there with papers scattered about even if he wasn't looking at it

"You should go home, Tony. Get some sleep. It's been a long few days." Gibbs offered softly, seeing the late hour and that most everyone else in the office had already gone home for the day.

"I want to finish this first, Boss… then maybe, I'll go." Tony continued to stare into space, clearly thinking about something else at the same time. His thoughts were elsewhere, on a repeating cycle of watching the ZNN coverage of Ziva being shot and then seeing her lying bleeding on the stage.

"Maybe, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked sitting forward in his desk.

"I don't want to leave her by herself down there." Tony finally turned his attention to look at Gibbs for the first time.

"McGee and Abby are with her now. She's sleeping. Palmer, Ducky…even your Dad dropped back in to say hello to her, but you never came back. Why Tony?" Gibbs prodded softly.

"I guess, I just got busy with the case. Trying to find Bodnar or any leads." Tony looked back down at the file on his desk, shuffling the papers back inside and unnerved where Gibbs was steering this conversation.

"We'll find him, Tony. But in the meantime, you need to look after yourself…and not avoid her." Gibbs stated the obvious pink elephant in the room. Ziva had been in and out of sleep all evening, so exhausted from her ordeal but each time she came to, her first question was a simple name, 'Tony?' as if asking everyone in the room with her if he'd come back. By the late evening hour, she only stared at the empty doorway, no longer asking. She'd been polite, and happy of course to see the others but the longer Tony had stayed away, the more it seemed to unnerve her. "She asked for you. Every time she woke, she asked where you'd gone and if you'd been back."

Tony felt a stab of guilt shoot straight through his heart. He'd promised Ziva he wouldn't leave her. That he'd be there for her but now when faced with actually doing so, looking at her living and breathing, staring into those big brown eyes, he felt terrified of being near her. "I'm trying to help her by finding the man responsible." Tony offered as a lame duck excuse and fooled no one, especially his mentor, Gibbs.

"Are you doing okay? It's been a helluva week."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tony answered dismissing the concern.

"Don't stay up too late." Gibbs conceded shaking his head softly, thinking of someone else who always answered with 'I'm fine' when they were anything but… He decided to start packing it in for the night. The clock on the wall read way past midnight already.

Tony nodded softly and sat for a few minutes alone in the office. He reached into his desk and pulled out his two favorite photos of Ziva. One he'd recently acquired when they went through an old box of undercover attire: a photo of a very pregnant smiling Ziva while undercover and the other; the photo he took of Ziva while they were in Paris. Two photos that represented his hearts wishes and desires for the future. It was no secret he'd had these photos in his possession, in fact she'd given him back the one of her wearing the false pregnancy belly after having dinner with her father the evening before he was killed.

In exchange, he'd given her what she'd asked for, the photo of him from his Boarding School days that now hung taped to her monitor, where she could see it all day long. Her and everyone else who'd walked by. McGee's words rang through his mind, 'you're not fooling anyone but yourselves at this point.' His eyes flashed down to the photos in his hand and then back to the one she'd taped of him on her computer. He knew exactly what he wanted when he looked at the photos of Ziva and wondered for the first time, what was it that she wanted when she looked at the photo of him as a little boy and why she had to have it so badly?

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to ponder such things. He had a killer to find. His hand moved to shove the photos back in the drawer and he stopped, unable to do it. Hide them away again. If Ziva had the courage to tape his photo to her computer monitor, he'd do the same. He didn't know what this meant, but it felt like one step closer to wherever this was heading. With the photos secured, he clicked his lamp off and headed down to the sublevels. He couldn't leave the building without seeing her one last time.

When he entered the dimly lit hospital room, Abby and McGee were still awake, holding a quiet vigil playing Scrabble while Ziva slept peacefully in the bed beside them. He acknowledged McGee with a short head nod and hugged Abby when she stood to greet him, saying nothing but holding onto him tightly.

"How is she?" He asked quietly, feeling his voice crack slightly at how his heart melted and pound in his chest at just the sight of her lying in the hospital bed, heart monitor keeping a steady beat and filling the room with the signs of life.

"Been sleeping for quite awhile now. I think all the visitors wore her out." McGee answered, surprised and happy to see Tony in Ziva's room again after their conversation in the stairwell. When Tony hadn't reappeared all evening, he'd become worried that perhaps, he'd pushed Tony too far too soon in facing reality where his relationship with Ziva was concerned. "You look like you could use a good night's sleep, Tony. I'll stay with her tonight." He offered.

"No," Tony quickly answered, not liking the idea of being away from her now that he was in her presence again and she was asleep. Taking the last few steps towards Ziva asleep in the bed he flashed his eyes back to Abby and McGee, "Thanks for the offere, but I'll be okay. I'd like to sit with her a little while."

"Okay," McGee nodded in understanding. Tony may not be able to face Ziva when she was awake right now, but he clearly couldn't imagine being anywhere else during the evening hours to keep vigil while she slept. McGee only hoped that at least some of what he'd said today got through to Tony.

Abby kissed Ziva's cheek goodnight, careful not to wake her and then did the same to Tony, hugging him tightly.

"Take care of yourself, Tony." McGee added quietly from the doorway and the two held gazes for a moment, both nodding goodnight before they left him alone with Ziva.

Tony sighed deeply, removing his suit jacket and lying it over the back of the vacant chair beside her bed. He looked over her entire visible body quietly making sure she was okay and then hesitated only a moment, making sure her breathing was even and steady to signal she really was asleep before dropping a light kiss to the corner of her mouth again. Inhaling her scent with eyes closed before he pulled back mere inches to whisper, "Goodnight, Ziva. Sweet dreams," he wished her and then took a seat in the chair. His hand sought hers' out once more and before long, was fast asleep hunched over her bed with clasped hands in front of his face.

* * *

"Hello," Gibbs answered the phone groggily, sitting rapidly upright from where he'd fallen asleep not long ago on his couch in his home. Momentary fear coursing through his veins that something had gone wrong with Ziva to be getting a call this late in the evening.

"Agent Gibbs," Malachi's voice cut across the line gaining Gibbs full attention, "Sorry to call at this late hour but I wanted to let you know as soon as possible. We have positive confirmation that Bodnar is in the United States. He saw the funeral this morning and made contact with some of his loyal Mossad agents shortly after. They've no idea we're on to them so it seems we've gained the upper hand. Since this is back on your soil, we'll be there in the morning. We're about to board the aircraft right now."

"Okay," Gibbs swallowed hard; not liking at all that such a dangerous man was so close to the ones he loved, stalking and waiting. "I'll send a car to get you at the airport."

"How is she?" Malachi asked quietly, not needing to specify whom.

"Holding steady." Was all Gibbs offered.

"See you in the morning, Agent Gibbs."

* * *

Drifting through Ziva's mind, the sound of someone crying and mumbling finally woke her from her sleep the next morning. When her eyes finally focused and her brain realized what was happening, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tony had returned. He was sleeping beside' her once again holding her hand and draped onto her bed. But this time, his sleep was anything but peaceful. He was twitching and flinching, tears coursing down his cheeks and mumbling mostly incoherent words though the occasion, 'no' and 'Ziva' rang through the air quite clearly. He was dreaming. Having a nightmare by the sounds and looks of it and it broke Ziva's heart to hear her name cried out from his restless sleep and falling tears. She'd never seen Tony like this and debated about whether or not to wake him. When he cried out, 'no, don't go, Ziva!' she couldn't take it anymore and shook him gently on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Tony!" She whisper shouted repeatedly until he came too.

Immediately he bolted upright, scrubbing his hand over his face and looking around wildly trying to orientate himself in the room.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, reaching out to squeeze his hand with deep concern flooding her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded willing the images of Ziva's bleeding body to vacate his mind and gave her a fake smile.

"You're not fine, Tony." Ziva shook her head softly, staring into his eyes and fingers reaching to brush away the tear trails.

The fiery contact of her fingers grazing softly down his face made his breath catch and he caught her hand against his face, stilling it and pulling it away, angry at himself that she'd seen him cry and apparently heard his nightmare.

"I'm fine, Ziva. You should go back to sleep. You need your rest." He kissed her knuckles and returned her hand to the bed once more. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Tony." She countered with a challenge in her eyes. If he could brush off his pain, she'd do the same. He nodded conceding the move for what it was.

"Touche." He answered realizing she was too stubborn sometimes for her own good. "I guess we're both fine then."

"Where were you this evening? I thought you were going to come back." She asked willing to change the topic.

"I did come back. I'm here now, aren't I?" Tony flashed a smile at her.

"I meant earlier."

"I was working." Tony looked away, unable to see the look of hurt in her eyes. She clearly knew he was avoiding her.

"You're avoiding me, Tony." She called his bluff. That was his Ziva. Always direct, at least about some things.

"I'm not avoiding you. I was working on the case. Trying to find Bodnar."

"It feels like you're avoiding me. Have I done something to wrong you?" Ziva didn't believe him, especially given the way he was avoiding eye contact now.

"No, you've not done anything and I'm not avoiding you."

"Are you angry with me for considering staying in Israel? To be the next Director of Mossad?" She was bound and determined to get to the bottom of it. Not wanting to go back to the place they were when things were bad between them and remembering Tony's outburst that morning on MTAC when they were talking about her potentially staying. She hadn't spoken to him since that morning and Gibbs had been the one to cut off their conversation. The last she saw of Tony before waking up with him next to her hospital bed was to see him brooding in his chair on the big screen before her announcement that morning she was shot.

"No, I'm not angry with you, Ziva." Tony shook his head, dropping her hand from his and moving to stand with a sigh. "Look, you've got so much else going on right now. Let's just concentrate on getting you better and finding Bodnar. You've been through a lot the last couple of weeks with losing your father, burying him and everything that went down in Israel. Let's not add to it with this."

"What is 'this' you're speaking of, Tony?" Ziva asked pressing further then she had before. She was tired of pretending and holding back and clearly, Tony had been agitated with her for some reason.

"I'm not angry with you, Ziva. So drop 'this' line of questions." He motioned between them with his hands, feeling his anger rising and loss of control.

"You are angry with me! I can see it in your actions and hear it in your voice. Right now, Tony! You can't even stand to look at me." Ziva felt the tears pricking her eyes.

"I'm not angry with you!" Tony nearly shouted, pulling his voice back and shifting his weight on his feet. The woman was infuriating at times and seeing the tears in her eyes was nearly undoing his resolve.

"So why is it that before I got on that plane to take my father back to Israel… you could hug me and now you're struggling to be within two feet of me?" She fought back her tears but was losing, "Or why you can kiss me when you think I'm dead or unconscious but not when I'm awake?" She added softly, inhaling a sharp breath and cry, feeling a stab of pain course through her chest.

"Who told you that?" Tony's eyes went wide immediately, feeling the breath knocked out of him that she knew.

"Does it matter how I know?" She asked choking on the words, not hearing him deny it.

"Yes, it matters to me! It was McGee wasn't it? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him after our talk today." He was angry at the betrayal by his friend thinking of McGee's pushing earlier in the evening. "Little McSnoopy can't leave well enough alone."

"Before you berate, McGee. He did not betray your confidence. Schmeil mentioned something-." Ziva ignored the tears falling form her eyes, trying not to let this affect her that he was so angry she knew he'd kissed her.

"Schmeil!" Tony balked unable to believe what he was hearing. "Schmeil the Man of Steel ratted me out! I can't believe it!"

"What?" Ziva asked confused, "What do rats have to do with it? Schmeil only spoke of what happened from his point of view in Israel and the days since. He'd said that you were quite distraught over my death and that you never left my side."

"I thought you were dead, Ziva." Tony answered flatly. "I thought you were dead." He repeated quietly turning his back to her blinking back his own tears.

"Is that what you were dreaming about. Just now… my death?" Ziva dared asking, watching his posture fall in defeat.

"Yes." Tony admitted still unable to face her, staring at the doors wanting to bolt out of the room rather then have this conversation. "I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"If your being around me is too difficult now… please don't feel any obligation to stay and hold my hand while I sleep. I'll be fine." She inhaled a long breath, trying to pull back her emotions and steel herself against his rebuff. "You've done more then enough as my partner, Tony. You owe me nothing more."

"Partner?" Tony wheeled around. He never knew until this moment how much he hated that description of just what he was in regards to Ziva then hearing it come from her lips just now. It felt so…lacking, as an adequate description. "Is that what you think this is all about? My obligations as your partner?"

"I don't know what '_this_' is. That's why I asked, remember? You told me just now you don't want to speak about it!" Ziva failed to hold back her tears, wanting to run from the room as well now but felt trapped in her bed and condition, against the wall where Tony was standing between her and the Exit.

Tony shook his head in frustration and stalked forward, grabbing her face quickly in his hands with eyes briefly meeting hers and then quickly kissed her lips, stealing her breath away. It was fierce at first, and then soft as he almost pulled back nearly as quickly. Hearts pounding and faces mere inches apart, he held her gaze for a moment longer, thumbs brushing quickly over her cheeks to wipe away her tears.

"This." He answered quietly, "_This_… is no obligation." He let go of her face he held in his hands and took a step back, reaching for his suit jacket he wheeled around and left the room before she had a chance to respond.


	7. Chapter 7

"Argh!" Tony growled fisting his hair into his hands as he stepped quickly into the elevator, trying to escape. He paced quickly back and forth inside the tiny metal walls, going over what had just happened. It was not the way he intended to wake up this morning and certainly never the way he imagined sharing his first kiss with Ziva. Not one orchestrated for an undercover mission, or when she was unconscious but the first time he'd actually kissed her fully conscious and aware that he was doing so because he'd wanted to of his own free will. He never wanted it to be in the heat of the moment, at least not in anger or in trying to convince her she was more then a mere obligation as his partner. "Damn it!" He pounded his fist into the side wall thinking about her tears and that he'd brought them on.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, Tony's eyes immediately landing on Malachi Ben-Gidon conversing with Gibbs, McGee and Liat as the only four people on the floor at this ungodly early hour.

"Gidon…" He growled stalking towards him, funneling his rage over the entire situation on the one he held responsible for his current emotional turmoil.

"Special Agent DiNozzo." Malachi barely had time to greet him before Tony threw down his suit jacket and threw a right hook across Gidon's face and an immediate left upper cut that followed. Knocking the unsuspecting Gideon off balance temporarily with the blows before he countered, landing a solid fist to Tony's left eye and pushing him back.

"All right! All right! Stop it!" Gibbs stepped in, separating the two who were both in fighting positions.

"That was a cheap shot, Agent DiNozzo. You only get one of those, I promise. Do that again and I'll snap your neck!" Gidon threatened, wiping the blood running from his nose and lips with the back of his hand. "I give the love of your life back to you and that's the thanks I get?"

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Tony growled back, not caring that his nose was bleeding onto his shirt. "She never would have been shot if you'd done your job and protected her like you said you could! The first punch was for failing in her security and the second was for making us believe she was dead! I should rip your damn heart out with a spoon…" Tony surged forth once more, ready to rumble with so much emotion exploding from him after being held back for so long.

"Stop it!" Gibbs pushed him back roughly, "He'll kill you in two seconds, DiNozzo! You had your moment now let it go!" Gibbs forced Tony to look him in the eye, knowing Tony was no match for the lethal Israeli assassin. He'd been lucky as it was to have gotten in two sucker punches before Gidon landed a single punch. "Let it go!" Gibbs demanded seeing Tony was still on fire from the look in his eyes. "McGee! Take DiNozzo for a walk!"

"I'm fine, Boss!" Tony snapped back, not wanting to leave.

"Then go be fine, somewhere else!" Gibbs responded and Tony's eyes flashed to his, remembering Gibbs telling Ziva the exact same thing just a week ago when she refused to leave the building, so focused on her father's killer and revenge she wasn't thinking clearly. "It's not a request! Go!" He ordered them both and McGee guided Tony out by the arm.

"What the hell was that about?" Ben-Gidon asked leaning over trying to stem the blood flow from his nose with the Kleenex Gibbs was handing him.

"You said it yourself. You made him believe the love of his life died." Gibbs cocked his head to the side, feeling none to sorry for the man before him. He was actually kind of proud of Tony for doing what he felt like doing the moment he learned that Gidon had fooled them all into believing Ziva was dead, even if it were for her own benefit. It certainly wasn't for theirs at the time being.

"I saved her life!" Gidon bit back incredulously.

"You failed to protect it in the first place…twice actually. Leaving her to go it alone in Africa and then this." Gibbs realized and shifted his weight, "You're lucky he didn't have a gun."

* * *

"Wow, Tony…what the hell was that?" McGee asked the moment they were outside the building with Tony pacing up and down the sidewalk, wiping with bare hands at the blood draining from his nose. McGee couldn't believe that Tony had actually attacked a Mossad Assassin with just his fists.

"I was angry. She was crying and I kissed her." Tony rambled out still thinking about his conversation with Ziva.

"Whoa, what?" McGee stopped short in confusion.

"We were arguing and she was crying. I was angry and then, I just kissed her and stormed out. He was the first person I saw when I stepped off the elevator. He made me believe she was dead!" Tony spun in a circle, stalking back the other way with waves of anger still spilling off of him. "That wasn't how I pictured kissing her for the first time when we're both upset."

"You kissed Ziva?" McGee asked trying to put the pieces together and Tony nodded. "And then what?"

"I walked away. I had to get out of the room or I was going to lose it!" Tony used his thumb against his nostril, trying to blow the excess blood from his nose into the grass, "Argh! Damn it!" He cursed, "I think he broke my nose." The pain now finding its way through his adrenaline rush.

"Wait, why was she crying to begin with?" McGee asked feeling suddenly protective of Ziva, knowing that she rarely if ever cried at least to his knowledge unless something was very wrong. The first time he ever witnessed her breaking down sobbing was when she realized her father had been killed just last week. The idea of her crying frightened him to a degree, knowing how strong she'd always been and his protective brother instincts took over.

"She was upset with me, I don't know. It was all happening so fast and I'd just woken up! Had the most horrific dream of her dying and then when I wake, she's suddenly a Spanish Inquisitioner and my instincts went up to be on the defensive!" Tony was just as frustrated that he'd made her cry and angry she kept pushing. "I don't know what the hell happened, honestly! One thing led to another and here we are!" He threw his hands up in the air, "And Schmeil!" His voice growled remembering his part in all of this, "The old man sold me out! Told Ziva of my reaction when I thought she died. Told her that I kissed her!"

"He didn't sell you out, Tony." McGee shook his head, trying not to smile at the memory, "During his recanting of the last few days, Ziva turned her Spanish Inquisition on him, repeatedly asking for more details. The poor old man is defenseless against her. Especially when she bats those long eye lashes and speaks so sweetly to him. Don't be too hard on the guy. He can't help but give her whatever she wants when she asks that way. He's wrapped around her little finger, I think." McGee chuckled softly thinking about how the man folded instantly under Ziva's pressure.

"Damn her and her inability to let things go!" Tony sighed sitting heavily on the nearest bench, finding it hard to breathe now that his nose was swelling.

"Well, you only have yourself to blame for that." McGee shrugged taking a seat next to him.

"What's that supposed to mean? How is this my fault too?" Tony flashed his fiery green eyes at him.

"Well, you never came back to see her. She knew something was wrong if you were avoiding her so she went straight to the soft target to find out why." McGee chuckled folding his arms over his chest watching the people walk by.

"Schmeil!" Tony growled again, unable to stay mad too long at the old man knowing he'd likely melt under the same pressure from Ziva. In fact, he did, he realized which is why their last meeting ended in a fiery kiss in the most unexpected way. She had the ability to get under men's skin.

"McGee," Gibbs gained their attention walking towards them with a steely tone, "Escort our Israeli guests to see you know who. Don't leave them alone with her for second, got it?" He instructed still unwilling to leave anyone but those he absolutely trusted alone with Ziva when she wasn't in a position to defend herself.

"On it, Boss." McGee patted Tony's knee in silent support and jumped up, scurrying off not wanting to be around for whatever Gibbs had in mind for Tony.

Gibbs sat quietly beside Tony in the seat McGee had just vacated, unnerving Tony as the many minutes ticked by in silence.

"You're lucky he didn't kill you. Break your neck for that stunt, DiNozzo." Gibbs finally spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you want to get the shit kicked out of you?" Gibbs had a feeling that Tony needed the physical release after so many days of being on the edge.

"Maybe." Tony answered honestly after a moment, shifting his jaw with his hand feeling how tight it felt now after being punched. "It sure felt good to hit him though." He smiled slightly. "Nothing less then he deserved."

"Oh, I'm not arguing there. He had it coming." Gibbs clasped his shoulder giving it a squeeze and surprising Tony when he saw his boss's faint smile, "Next time you feel like taking on a fully trained assassin, how about you give me a heads up first? Give me the chance to prepare back up if you need it. Maybe not in the office either." He gave Tony's shoulder a small shake, teasing.

"Sorry, Boss. Won't happen again. I just wasn't thinking." Tony shook his head, feeling a stabbing pain shoot through his face to the back of his eyes from the punch.

"The last I saw you this morning, you were still asleep in our ninja's room." Gibbs spoke quietly, not wanting to mention Ziva's name in public, outdoors. "The next I knew you came charging off the elevator like a raging bull. What happened?"

"She has a way of getting under my skin." Tony sighed feeling deflated now as the adrenaline wore off.

"Hmm." Gibbs nodded, sitting quietly and waiting for a further explanation. Tony had only stated the obvious.

"I kissed her." Tony admitted out loud, staring straight ahead afraid of the reaction he'd see on Gibb's face.

"Hmm." Gibbs nodded again. 'Finally' he sighed internally.

"That's it? All you're going to say about me kissing her is, 'hmm?" Tony looked at him in disbelief. He didn't know what to think and inched slightly away from Gibbs fearful of an impending explosion.

"You know the rules, DiNozzo." Gibbs said slowly.

"Yeah… I know them." Tony sighed deflated in defeat before he even began. "Rule #12- 'never date a coworker."

"Yes. But that's not the one I was thinking about." Gibbs tilted his head to the side and shifted his folded arms.

"What one were you referring to?" Tony asked confused.

"Ones a little higher on the list of importance." Gibbs shifted his gaze to look Tony in the eye. The time had come. "Rules #5 and #8, DiNozzo. I expect you to follow them in this regard as the Rules of Engagement if you proceed any further."

"Rule #5, 'You don't waste good… and Rule #8 'take nothing for granted." Tony repeated what those rules were out loud, still a bit confused by where Gibbs was going with this.

"Exactly." Gibbs nodded softly.

"So let me get this straight. You're saying that Rules higher on the list trump those that are lower? 'Not wasting good' and 'taking nothing for granted' overrule 'never dating a coworker?" He asked with voice rising, trying to hold back any edge of excitement at the prospect.

"Well that depends… is this going to be just another casual fling, DiNozzo?"

"No." Tony answered immediately, "Definitely, no. Not if I can help it."

"I didn't think so. Just clarifying." Gibbs nodded with a soft smile, "Then I'd say the Rules stand. And you must follow the rules… 'don't waste good' and 'take nothing for granted." He spoke slowly holding Tony's eyes, conveying the seriousness of the statements. "The bond you have with her, the chemistry… is a good thing, Tony. Something like that is rare and comes once in a lifetime. I know." He sobered and Tony swallowed hard knowing Gibbs was speaking from experience. "And 'take nothing for granted,' well that speaks for itself. After mourning her death twice now, only to bring her back… you don't need me to tell you what a miracle that is."

Tony nodded softly, "So does this mean we have your blessing? To try and work this thing, out? You won't separate us as a team if we try to make this work?"

"We're family, Tony." Gibbs reached over and grasped his shoulder again in support. "Nothing and no one, is going to separate us. Certainly not me." He gave a small smile. "I only want the best for you both. This has been a long time coming. After the events of the last two weeks, I think its time. You're both ready."

Tony swallowed hard, not expecting Gibbs to react this way but nodded in acknowledgement. The only thing that stood in the way now of he and Ziva being something more, were he and Ziva.

"Come on," Gibbs stood motioning Tony up, "Let's go get your nose fixed, Rocky." He teased with a smile and Tony shook his head.

"Rocky?" Tony smiled, "I was thinking more Ali! Float like a butterfly and sting like a bee!" He mimicked his stealthy punches into the air again causing Gibbs to shake his head.

"Keep dreaming, DiNozzo. You were definitely the scrappy underdog in this situation today." Gibbs held open the door for the young man still pretend punching the air with the bloodied face.

"I can live with that. Maybe I should wait until after our ninja hears about this." Tony felt the bridge of his nose, crooked and extremely tender to the touch, "She may just break it again after she hears I attacked Malachi." He smiled softly.

"Maybe." Gibbs laughed softly in agreement, "But only because she'll be overcome with fear that you could have done something so stupid and reckless as to attack a Mossad assassin with just your fists."

* * *

"He did what?" Ziva asked in disbelief staring at Malachi before the end of her bed, bruised and bloodied with a splint over his nose and two clear black eyes forming. Liat stood beside him with arms crossed in a defensive posture while McGee stood of to the side opposite them, his head on a swivel watching the reactions. "Tony, hit you?"

"Oh yes, he hit me. Came barreling off the elevator and before I could even greet him hello, threw two fists into my face." Malachi was less then pleased to learn Tony had broken his nose. His pride was what was damaged the most from the flying fists.

"Why?" Ziva asked in disbelief with heart racing that Tony could be so stupid as to attack a Mossad Assassin with nothing but his fists. Certainly, he had a death wish to attempt something so moronic, she thought.

"He's a man in love, I suppose. He was angry with the sequence of events that has brought you here." Malachi motioned towards her position in the hospital bed with a smirk on his features and one appearing on Liat's face as well. "The man temporarily lost his mind."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Ziva ignored the first statement completely and moved on to what sequence of events brought about this attack from Tony. Something that didn't go unnoticed by McGee.

"Let's just say, Tony thought Gidon here could have done a better job protecting your six in Israel, Ziva." Gibbs announced coming swiftly into the room to stand beside her. Not wanting to leave her for too long alone with these people. "He was justifiably angry."

"And unforgiving," Liat added with a bemused smile at the situation between Ziva and Tony that seemed to be evolving before their eyes, "For us leading him to believe you'd died." She seemed to take a small amount of pleasure in that, feeling as though she knew a secret that Ziva did not.

"Did you hurt him?" Ziva asked quietly swallowing hard, afraid of what damage her former Mossad leader may have inflicted on Tony.

Before Malachi could answer, Tony stepped into the room. His nose sporting the same type of splint and an ugly bruise already forming over his eye. The blood stains shown brightly on his white shirt as he folded his hands in front of him quietly, standing beside McGee in the back. Ziva's eyes scanning him quickly for more severe injuries and brows furrowing when he wouldn't look at her.

"They've equally broken each other's noses." Gibbs added feeling the tension in the room so thick he could cut it with a knife, "Let's move on. Tell us what you know, Gidon."

"Bodnar was watching the funeral yesterday as we predicted. He believes he's successfully killed Ziva. Shortly after he made contact with several agents loyal to him within Mossad that are willing to help him prepare to make his move for the Directors spot."

"What move?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"You're the next choice for Director, Malachi." Ziva realized and spoke out loud. "He'll be coming for you next."

"Yes." Malachi nodded though seem unfazed, "He'll never get that far. Currently he's still planning on how to accomplish that which buys us time. He has no idea we have an inside source into his movements presently. The last communication we received was that he's hold up somewhere near here, on the East Coast of the United States. He's rounding up those within American borders who also support him to prepare his final move. With Director David and his rightful heir in Ziva out of the way, I am the only thing that stands left in his path. We've made it known that I was coming to the US for this visit."

"You're using yourself as bait?" Tony realized what this man was doing.

"Yes," Malachi answered unflinching, "He believes I'm here to work with NCIS in order to locate him for the murders of Eli and Ziva. He has no idea thus far, we're intending to pull him into a trap."

"On our soil." Gibbs added, not liking this one bit.

"This is where it began, Agent Gibbs, when Director David came to see his daughter and died. I cannot help if Illan Bodnar chose to make this his battleground. If we'd buried Ziva in Israel, then he'd be there, observing and staging his next move. But alas," He glanced back to Ziva, "Here we are."

"You're blaming her for this now?" Tony jumped to her defense immediately on edge, hands on hips to control the urge to punch the man once more, "You're really something else you know that? First, you leave her to die in that Godforsaken terrorist camp in Somalia, then you try and throw her under the bus for the Damacles disaster, you fail to keep her safe on your watch in Israel and now blame her for being shot and coming home to heal and be fake-buried?"

"Tony," Ziva interjected, feeling torn between pride in his defense of her and also guilt and shame that she didn't deserve such loyalty from him when she'd been the one to turn on him that put all of these events into motion years ago. She showed him no loyalty then, and here he was, 'still having her back, as he always had.'

"We all make choices, Agent DiNozzo. I can live with mine. Only Ziva can decide if she can live with hers." Malachi challenged him back with penetrating dark eyes, "You forgot to mention, that I saved her life in Israel. I sent her back to you and here, with heart still beating."

"Yeah, and in such a kind way too." Tony scoffed sarcastically.

"Does it matter how?" Malachi looked at him incredulously with arm gestures waving towards Ziva in the bed, "Here she is. Still alive. The how doesn't matter."

'My God,' Tony thought looking between Malachi and Ziva. Not an hour ago she was arguing with him stating almost the exact same thing. How the 'how didn't matter.' They must have been trained by the same man with such logic; Eli David had certainly left his unmistakable mark.

"The how matters when the people I care about get burned in the process." Tony seethed quietly through gritted teeth. "I can appreciate that you saved her life. I'm grateful to you for that, but there are ways, Gidon. You could have let us know without making us suffer the agony of believing we'd lost her for over 14 hours."

Ziva was stunned silent; she couldn't believe she was hearing Tony say such things in a crowded room such as this. Not caring that Gibbs was there or anyone else, and was speaking as if it were only he and Malachi alone in the room.

"It's amazing, Ziva," Malachi ignored Tony and turned his attention back to her with a sly smile, "The kind of loyalty you command here and from these people. I find it fascinating how well you've infiltrated yourself into their lives and have become one of them. Ruled by their emotions to defend and protect you at all cost. Throwing aside all logic and reasoning where you're concerned."

Gibbs stepped forward, placing himself more between Malachi and Ziva in a protective stance. "You say that as if it's an insult, Gidon." He wasn't about to let them insult Ziva for being loved and cared for by them.

"No, please, don't get me wrong, Agent Gibbs." Malachi put his hands up in defense with a soft smile on his face, "I meant no disrespect. I am in actual awe of the love and devotion you all show towards her. The way Ziva and I were raised and trained: duty, family and sacrifice mean something completely different. For us, you sacrificed the ones you love for a greater good. For you, you are willing to sacrifice a greater good for the ones you love. I find it utterly fascinating how much this perspective has changed for Ziva. To be able to give up the position of Director of Mossad, the pride of Israel, for a small position in an American Intelligence group because of her devotion to all of you is astounding." His eyes flitted to Tony and then around to McGee and Gibbs whom were all standing defensively ready to attack if they'd moved towards Ziva in protective mode. "For Ziva to choose love and family over power and duty is remarkable." His eyes landed on Ziva with a curious smile.

"They've always had my back." Ziva spoke quietly willing the tears to stay in, swallowing hard remembering when she came to that realization in Somalia and having it proved over and over to her again in the years since, including now.

Gibbs turned to look at her with serious eyes, speaking only to her in that moment, "And we always will, Ziva."


	8. Chapter 8

There was a sudden knock on the open door to Ziva's room, gaining everyone's attention, "Excuse us for interrupting. Is this a good time?" Tony's father smiled in the doorway with Schmeil. "We were hoping to have a chat with the beautiful Ziva." His eyes flashed to hers with a full smile.

"No, your timing is imperfect as always, Dad." Tony shook his head shifting his weight.

"Geezus, Junior! What the hell happened to your face?" Anthony Sr. gasped seeing Tony for the first time and the blood stained shirt. "I hope the other guy looks just as bad."

"He looks worse." Tony smiled with cocked eyebrow and smug grin, staring directly at Malachi.

"What is going on around here?" Anthony Sr. took note of the stranger's face that did appear to be in worse shape then his sons. "The only time men should ever fight with fists is over a beautiful woman." He caught all eyes in the room flash to Ziva and things suddenly made sense. "Well at least I know she's worth it." He winked at Ziva who swallowed hard, looking away nervously that she'd become the center of so much focus.

"We need to get back upstairs. We've got a lot of work to do." Gibbs motioned for everyone in the room to clear out but the older men who'd come to visit Ziva. He kissed her quickly on the head without a word and followed behind McGee and the Israeli's who were the first to go. Tony lingered only a moment to share a glance with Ziva, making the first full eye contact with her since he'd entered the room and then turned to follow Gibbs.

"Will I see you later, son? My God, you're still wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday to the funeral." Anthony looked on in mock horror to see his son in such a disheveled state. "Should I bring something from your place for you to wear or will you becoming home tonight?"

"I'll be home later." Tony confirmed quietly and Ziva's heart sank at the thought he wasn't staying anymore. "Thanks for offering though." He acknowledged the kind gesture his father was trying to make. "Schmeil." He greeted the older man coolly as he walked past with exaggerated accusatory narrowed eyebrows and tone.

"Oh my," Schmeil spoke once Tony was gone, "I hope the black eyes and broken noses weren't something of my doing? I get the impression from Tony's reaction to me, they were."

"And Juniors, willingness to leave your side so easily now when we couldn't talk him away from you for two minutes before," Anthony added speaking directly to Ziva, "What did we miss? Clearly something happened this morning."

Hearing him say how easily Tony walked away from her now, sent a surge of tears flooding Ziva's eyes and she had to look away.

"Oh Ziva, I'm sorry. I never intended to make you cry." Anthony felt guilty instantly, taking her hand in his. "I'm just worried for you both. Things like this are supposed to bring people together. Not tear them further apart."

"Tony is pushing me away." Ziva wiped at her tears. "I don't know why anymore."

"Oh," Anthony Sr. sat in the chair beside her while Schmeil took the other side, quiet for a moment thinking. "I think I do. Know why he's pushing you away now." It was his turn to swallow hard now that he had Ziva and Schmeil's full attention. "After his mother died, I couldn't bare to deal with her loss. She was the world to me. So I coped with jokes, and the company of many women, kept him at an arms length because he reminded me of her. What I'd loved so dearly and lost. Getting close to him, and potentially losing him…wasn't something I was prepared to cope with. So I kept him away. Considering how devastated Junior was when he'd thought you'd died, Ziva…he's doing what I taught him unfortunately. He's pushing you away because he can't stand to lose anyone else he loves so much. The thought of living without you in his life, is just too much to bear. I realize now, that's likely why he's never made a move on you, this incredibly beautiful, charming and intelligent woman he was around everyday. For the longest time, I couldn't figure that out but I see it now in hindsight. He was afraid to get too close and lose you. I had no idea how much my actions would cause such a domino effect into his life and now yours, Ziva. I am so sorry. I failed him miserably as a father. I should have been there. I knew how much he was hurting after losing his mother. I was just too swallowed by my own grief and too selfish to consider what I was doing to him." He looked down shaking his head softly in shame, "Please don't give up on him. He's a much better man then I ever was and I know, how deeply he cares for you, Ziva."

Ziva didn't see Tony for the rest of the day and she spent a great deal of the time sleeping, completely worn out and exhausted from the mornings emotional dealings as well as being awake for so long. Her body, it seemed, was not quite as willing as her spirit when it came to her determination to help them find Illan Bodner. All she wanted to do was lie very still and sleep. Each time she opened her eyes through the day, someone new was sitting with her keeping vigil. Everyone had taken a turn, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Palmer, Ducky, Schmeil and Anthony Sr. even. Everyone but Tony.

McGee offered to stay when it was clear Tony had already left for the evening. He couldn't stop the rise in anger watching as Ziva closed her eyes at the news that Tony had gone and without saying 'goodbye', proclaimed she was tired and going to sleep and he saw the silent tears slip out from under her lashes as she quietly cried herself to sleep over Tony's avoidance. He felt incredibly protective of Ziva the last couple of years, especially since rescuing her from Somalia but his full-fledged big brother protectiveness had begun rearing its head more and more in the past two weeks, starting with the first night their world changed as they knew it.

It was when Ziva's father was assassinated and he watched her break down into wracking sobs over his body, his big brother nature to protect her at all cost swung into full effect that night and only grew stronger since, especially since believing she was killed and then now, with a mission to protect her by keeping her a secret from a man intent on killing her.

He'd finally fallen asleep in the chair when he was startled awake by Tony sometime just after midnight, shaking his shoulder to wake him.

"McVigil," Tony shook him, "You can go now; I've got this. Thank you." He added softly when McGee moved to stand. Tony had gone home to shower and change his clothes, get a bite to eat and pack a duffle bag with things he could use over the next few days not intending to go back again for some time.

McGee looked between a freshly showered and changed Tony and to Ziva lying asleep in the bed. "That's McBigBrother, Tony." He stood a little taller standing before Tony, "And I don't appreciate watching my younger sister cry herself to sleep over you." He saw the immediate guilt and sadness wash over Tony's face, "The least you could have done was stop in and tell her goodbye and that you'd be back. Start thinking about how she feels in all this."

"I am!" Tony whisper shouted, "That's why I'm trying to keep her from getting more hurt then she already is. She has enough to deal with as it is without me complicating things with my own issues with what's happened." He was trying to do the right thing by her and still, he messed it up. He was pondering that thought when he felt a smack to the back of his head and looked at McGee with wide eyes of surprise. "Did you just hit me?"

"I did." McGee stood his ground, "It's no longer your issues and her issues, Tony. They're 'your' issues together. They have been for a while. Think about it. She feels what you do and vice versa. You can't just block her out to protect her from what hurts you anymore, Tony. Talk to her. You promised you'd be there for her whatever she needed when Eli died and I heard you promise her the same again when we brought her home…so follow through and actually do it! Be there for her. She needs you. Not all of us. You're the one her eyes immediately search for when she opens them and its unmistakable the sadness that flashes before them when she sees its only us and not you. You're right. You said once 'her eyes won't shut up' about what she's really thinking and feeling. She needs you to be here for her, Tony." He looked him dead in the eye with a commanding big brother presence over Ziva that actually made Tony balk, "So be there for her, Tony… And we'll be here for you." McGee softened reaching over to squeeze Tony's shoulder in support. "I'm here whenever you need to talk or vent. We all are."

Tony didn't know what to say; only nodded and watched McGee leave. He set his overnight bag down next to the wall, slipped off his jacket and resumed his nightly ritual of looking over Ziva, inspecting her and making sure she was okay. His mouth hesitated a moment before dropping a kiss to the corner of her lips as he'd done the previous nights, remembering her words and calling him out on only being able to kiss her when she was unconscious and vowed to remedy that as soon as possible.

When Ziva awoke in the morning, she was surprised to see Tony asleep in his former position with the top half of his body lying on her bed, his hand entangled with her own. He'd showered and changed and she saw his new sport jacket slung over the back of the chair, the black ribbon of mourning had been transferred to this one.

She thought about his nightmares the previous night, what everyone had said to her about how difficult it had been on him to lose her and her heart ached for putting him through it. She would try to be patient and understanding, knowing he was dealing with a lot of his own right now in regards to fear. The bruise now encircling his eye was raging purple, green and red that spread onto his cheek. Her fingers reached out to gently stroke the hair over his ear once again and brought him awake.

"Hi," She offered with a small smile speaking in barely above a whisper. "You came back."

"I did." Tony nodded wiping his hand over his face to clear the sleep away when he sat up. "You can't get rid of me that easily, David." He offered her a small smile.

"What makes you think I'd want to?" She asked seriously, her tone and eyes saying she felt the exact opposite.

"First things first," Tony sighed taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry about yesterday. That was not what I was expecting when I woke up."

"Tony-" Ziva began feeling badly about her part in it but was silenced by his quick finger to her lips. The contact sent something akin to a flame shooting through her at just the briefest of touches now, having felt his kiss seared onto her lips since yesterday.

"Shh, Chatty Cathy… let me finish." He smiled softly with a tease in his nervousness, dropping his finger from her lips, "It wasn't what I expected when I woke up and certainly not the way I ever envisioned kissing you for the first time non-mission related. So let's try that again." He didn't give her time to process what he was saying before his hands once again cupped the sides of her face and moved in slowly. His eyes locked with hers as he slowly tilted her head and his and then closed when their lips met in a soft kiss that sent electricity blazing through them both. His mouth lingered with the sweet connection to hers for a few moments longer then the one yesterday and then slowly pulled back to look into her eyes. Brushing his hand down the side of her face and smiling. "Much better."

"And just how long have you envisioned kissing me non-mission related, Tony?" Ziva asked with a hint of smile and causing Tony to laugh and shake his head.

"Leave it to you to zero in on that detail." He sighed with a smile, "A long time, Ziva. A long, long time." He held her dark eyes with his, speaking slowly and with the truth for the first time in a long time where they were concerned. Not hidden undertones or guessing. This was a first step.

"Hmm," She smiled softly, playing softly with his fingers she still held in her hand, adding, "Me too." Causing Tony's eyebrow to shoot up with her truth.

"Well, well, Ms. David. It seems we have a lot to talk about." He kissed her knuckles with a soft smile. This was going much better then he'd dare hoped. "I need to get going. I'm already going to be late for work." He saw the flash of fear go through her eyes and smiled that her eyes really didn't shut up as to how she was feeling. "Don't worry," he lightly tapped the end of her nose with his finger and a smile, "I'll come back for lunch. What do you say?"

"Okay," She nodded softly, not trusting her voice to speak presently, trying to reign in her emotions at what had just transpired and overwhelmed, concerned he would back-peddle again.

"Hey," He used his fingers to tilt her face up and look at him where he stood over her now, "I'm not going anywhere, Ziva. This," He motioned back and forth between the two of them with his pointer finger, giving her a smile and reminding her of their argument and clarification yesterday, "Isn't going anywhere either. We've got time. No rush." He waited for her slight nod and then leaned forward, kissing her cheek first and then lightly brushing his lips with hers' again. Smiling when he pulled away, "I could get used to that."

"I hope so." Ziva smiled at him, squeezing his fingers once more before letting them go and watching him walk towards the door. "Tony!" She called out suddenly and he turned around. She used her fingers to beckon him to her once more, with heart pounding and afraid to speak, she called him even closer.

"What?" He asked with a curious smile standing before her.

Ziva reached up and cupped the back of his neck bringing his head down to her level once more and placed her own fiery kiss upon his lips, her tongue brushing his in the lightest of touches for the first time causing them both to gasp softly as the kiss deepened and threaten to undo them. Her heart monitor beeping loudly with increased rhythm, a testament to his effect on her. She pulled back when she couldn't breathe anymore on limited lung capacity and held him to her, resting her forehead with his, still cupping the back of his neck. "Now that, Tony, is how I envisioned it." She smiled gently touching his face, mindful of the bruises while still holding him close and heard Tony's laugh before he pulled away.

"Yeah," He shook his head slowly walking towards the door with a raging smile on his face inspite of the pain such a thing caused, "I'm definitely going to enjoy this."

When he stepped off the elevator onto the main office floor, he felt several pairs of eyes suddenly on him and heard hushed whispers as he walked by them on his way to his desk.

"DiNozzo, you're late." Gibbs stated without even looking up from his desk.

"Won't happen again, Boss." He smiled and sat down in his chair, his eyes immediately falling onto the photos of Ziva he'd taped to his computer monitor. He leaned forward resting is chin on his fist, staring at the photos and a slow smile spread across his face thinking about her. He sucked in his lower lip, biting it and unconsciously thinking about the way she had kissed him back this morning.

Tony always knew that she was a fiery passionate being and this morning, he was given just a little taste of it. He'd always wondered what it'd be like to be on the receiving end of that passion, for real, not mission related. He could definitely get used to kissing her on a regular basis. Looking at the photo of her wearing the pregnancy disguise, his mind flashed back to her comments just last week upon finding the photo. Tony had commented she looked good 'that way,' pregnant and Ziva's eyes danced with sparkle and stared right at him, replying, 'I still would.' The thought made his smile grow, "Yes, you would." He was responding to the memory and thinking about the potential of the future, not realizing he actually spoke out loud gaining the attention of both Gibbs and McGee.

When Tony continued to stare at his monitor wearing a raging tight-lipped smile and a far off look in his eyes, Gibbs stood grabbing the folder from his desk and made his way around behind Tony. It was then, he saw the objects that held Tony's attention, the two photos of Ziva taped to his screen. Gibbs dipped his head to conceal his own small smile, gaining control of his emotions before leaning over near Tony's ear so only he could hear. "DiNozzo, you're supposed to be in mourning for her, remember? Might want to wipe the smile off your face and get to work." He dropped the folder in front of Tony with a thud making him jump before walking back to his desk.

"Right, Boss." Tony gulped realizing what he'd been doing and eyes flashed around quickly to see who saw.

McGee was looking at him from his own desk with a curious slanted eyebrow having obviously witnessed the change in Tony's demeanor and unsure where it came from. To see him suddenly smiling and speaking to himself, when only yesterday he hardly spoken a word outside of anger and his entire posture was rigid with a scowl. Something had definitely happened.

"Get a good nights sleep, Tony?" McGee finally asked glancing up from where he was typing on the computer, giving him a small smirk trying to contain his own smile.

Tony shot him a death glare looking up from his folder, the perfect witty retort just on his tongue when Gibbs got up again and gave them both a warning, "I'm going to speak with the Director. You two control yourselves." 'Damn kids,' he mentally scorned them while also trying to control his own inward smile. As bleak as they were, things were starting to get somewhat back to normal and it was good to see smiles on his boy's faces after so much agony in the past few days.

* * *

Ziva was lost in thought, tracing the contours of her lips with her fingers tips and going over and over what Tony had said this morning as well as their kiss. She couldn't help but smile.

"Get a restful night's sleep, My Dear?" Ducky broke through thoughts smiling from the doorway, "You seem to be in good spirits this morning." He took hold of her outstretched hand that greeted him as he came to stand beside her bed. "It's so wonderful to see that beautiful smile again."

His words only made Ziva's smile grow, "Good morning, Ducky." She greeted him with a return kiss to his cheek and motioned for him to take the seat next to her. "How are you?"

"Quite well, thank you." He smiled at her patting her hand, "It's been slow the past few days in autopsy and I must say, it relieves me. I think my heart needed these few extra days to recover, when I thought I'd have to perform one on you, Dear Ziva." He shook his head at the mental image of her lying in the body bag on his table.

"I am sorry, Ducky."

"No, please, Ziva. There is nothing for you to apologize for." He squeezed her hand gently. "What began as an evening of great sorrow turned into one of celebration and hope for us all."

* * *

"Where are you taking those cookies, McCookie Monster?" Tony asked sliding up beside McGee who was placing several kinds of baked goods into a small container later in the day. "Keeping a secret stash in your desk drawer? I bet you were one of those kids that hid candy bars at camp under the mattress weren't you?" He teased.

"There not for me, Tony. I'm bringing them to a friend." His eyes shot over with a pointed look and tone, "You're awfully chipper for someone in this 'state." He motioned overtly with his eyes to their Shiva infused surroundings.

"It's your fault, McBigBrother." Tony shrugged leaning back on the desk and crossing his arms catching McGee's attention with the reference to last night and McGee's speech. "Perhaps you shouldn't give such good Pep Talks if you don't want me to be happy with the outcomes?" He slanted his eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"Hmm," McGee nodded and a slow proud smile spread across his face.

"Hmm?' What is this? Everyone of late is giving me, 'hmm' for answers." Tony rambled thinking of first Gibbs, then Ziva and now McGee all answering some of his life's greatest declarations with simple 'hmm.'

"I'm glad to know you actually listened." McGee turned and leaned back against the desk in the same position as Tony.

"You're a good brother, McGee." Tony sobered seriously and then smiled, bouncing his shoulder of McGee's, "To both of us." He stepped away from the desk headed down to see Ziva before he could see the smile spread across McGee's face. "Are you coming McCookie Monster?" Tony whirled around, waiting with a smile for McGee to join him. "Bring the cookies." He reminded McGee when he nearly forgot them.

"So what happened this morning, Tony?" McGee asked once the elevator doors were closed and they were alone. "Something good obviously if you can't stop smiling."

Tony reached up to brush his fingers over his lips, a flash of Ziva's fiery kiss blazoning through his mind and the smile returned to his face. "I think she claimed me, McGee." He spoke with an almost awe in his voice that caused McGee to chuckle and shake his head slowly.

"Hello," Tony was the first to greet her upon entering Ziva's room. "I see we're late to the party." Abby was already taking up residence in the chair beside her bed and her bagged lunch contents were lying on the bed beside Ziva in her own makeshift table. "McGee couldn't make up his mind in the cafeteria between a tuna melt and shrimp tacos. Both sounded too fishy for my tastes." He teased and McGee rolled his eyes. "One Philly Steak and Cheese for me," he set the sandwich down on the bed, "And one Mediterranean Pita for the Lady." He mock bowed handing Ziva her sandwich.

"Thank you, Tony." She smiled feeling completely content surrounded by her best friends for the first time in weeks.

Tony pulled up the chair on the other side of the bed and smiled at her, leaning in slowly and placed a lingering kiss to the edge of her mouth; McGee and Abby froze watching the interaction, chuckling softly when Ziva's heart monitor picked up speed and the beats became more frantic and erratic giving away to everyone in the room exactly how she felt about the situation.

"Hmm," Tony smiled widely pulling back with a smug grin in place, "I never knew I could have that effect on you, Zee-vah." He exaggerated her name with a playful tone.

The smoldering look passing between the two finally became uncomfortable enough that McGee cleared his throat loudly, reminding the two they were not alone in the room.

"I like this new development." Abby smiled taking a bite out of her own sandwich, looking between the two as she chewed. "All is finally starting to seem right with the world again."

"Not yet, Abs." Tony continued to stare only at Ziva with a serious smile before turning his gaze to Abby across the bed, "But we're slowly getting there."

Gibbs stopped just outside the doorway, listening to the mixed voices of laughter coming from Ziva's room. He nodded slightly in his own approval with a smile coming to his face, before spinning and heading back from where he came. He'd come to collect his boys to get back to work when their lunch hour had long since passed and to check on Ziva, make sure she was all right. He gathered from the sounds laughter coming from the room, she was in good hands. He felt the swells of fatherly pride deep in his chest as he entered the elevator once more. His kids were safe and happy in this moment and for now, that was enough. He'd worry about the bad guys for today and let them enjoy a moment of well-deserved happiness. He chuckled to himself thinking about Tony's inability to wipe the smile from his face today. It seemed the more he tried, the bigger the smile. His happiness just wouldn't be dismissed on this day, no matter how many warning glares Gibbs threw his direction. 'Parenthood wasn't easy,' he thought to himself thinking of all he'd been through with each of them over the last several years, 'but it sure was worth it.'

* * *

"Tony told me that he spoke with you about us." Ziva hedged the subject later that evening when Gibbs had come to sit with her before going home. She waited for Gibbs to nod slowly in acknowledgement. "And you're okay with that? With us breaking Rule #12?" Tony had told her that Gibbs was, but she needed to hear it for herself. She loved and respected Gibbs too much to go on feeling as though she were keeping something from him if she hadn't spoken with him about this personally.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told DiNozzo, Ziver." Gibbs spoke quietly leaning forward in his chair, "There are rules higher on that list of greater importance under certain circumstances. I think this is one of those times. And I expect, that if you choose to follow down this path, that you'll take seriously those Rules of Engagement." He knew she understood what the Rules of Engagement referred to. In the military code of conduct, the Rules of Engagement were the rules that defined the conditions and circumstances of when certain actions could be applied. For the military, it was most often used as terms in battle before undertaking a serious action that would no doubt change the course of events: something to be taken very seriously and with great consideration. In this moment, she knew why he was applying that term to her proceeding further in exploring a relationship with Tony. It too, was something to be taken very seriously and with great consideration.

"And those Rules of Engagement are?" She asked for specific clarification, wanting to respect his wishes as the man she admired most in the world.

"Rules #5 and #8, Ziva." He smiled softly, "What you have with DiNozzo is a good thing. And you both deserves something good." He squeezed her hand in support, "And considering the circumstances of late, I think you also know without my telling you, how precious life can be and not to take anything," He paused, "Or anyone…for granted."

"I do, Gibbs." She sighed nodding she understood with tears filling her eyes. "Thank you, for being here. For always…being here." She wiped at a fallen tear struggling to speak, "I loved my father. He was my father." She shrugged swallowing her lingering grief and guilt over his death and their relationship as more tears fell, "But it's your opinion of me, your blessings that I've found myself wanting the most. You are my family. You're all that I have now. With you, I feel less like an orphan now." She swallowed hard voicing those thoughts for the first time out loud, after realizing that when her father died, so had the last of her immediate blood relatives.

"I can never replace your father." Gibbs spoke quietly, brushing his hand down the side of her head holding it gently and forcing her to look at him with her big dark watery eyes, "But I enjoy being your Dad." He smiled and felt tears welling in his eyes as well, blinking them back when her smile shown radiant. He knew that's what she was implying in her statement. That her father was her father, a relationship wrought with grief and pain in her life, but it took someone special to be her Dad, the one she admired and respected, whose approval she sought and for Ziva, he'd become that man. He was deeply touched. He leaned forward, pulling her towards him every so gently, mindful of her healing injuries and placed a linger kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Ziva." He whispered against her skin and felt her body heave a sigh of relief with his words, hearing them for the first time from him.

"I love you, too." She whispered back, pausing and adding a near breathless, "Dad," to the end.

Gibbs stood quickly, kissing her head once more and needing to leave the room, struggling to hold back his emotion. It was the first time he'd heard the declaration of 'I love you, dad' since before Kelly had died all those years ago and his heart was overcome with emotion to hear it again. "Goodnight, Ziver." He kissed her head yet again and left the room, punching the Stop button in the elevator the moment it began moving to give him a minute to compose himself. He wiped the single fallen tear from his eye and then smiled, hitting the release button and the elevator began moving again. Life was full of surprises.


	9. Chapter 9

Somewhere in Ziva's subconscious a voice was calling out to her softly, "Zee-vah, Zee-vah," she heard her name in a near singsong pattern and struggled to open her eyes. She was so exhausted she blinked a few times before realizing it was Tony, standing above her.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," Tony smiled down at her, unable to wipe the smile from his face now that he was free to say all the things he'd always thought and held back from her. How incredibly beautiful she looked while sleeping was one of them.

"Hello, Tony." She greeted him with a groggy smile, winching softly when she rolled her shoulder and felt the sharp pang in her chest from the movement. "Is it evening already?" She asked knowing he'd promised to return after normal working hours and wake her if she were to be sleeping.

"Not yet, I'm sorry to wake you. Gibbs told me to beat it until I can get my smiling under control." Tony smiled even wider at the thought, "Course, all that did was make me smile more."

"He told you to go home for smiling?" Ziva asked confused and rubbing her eyes, staring up at Tony who was indeed smiling from ear to ear. "You've always smiled, every day."

"Ah yes, but people are starting to notice that I'm smiling when I should be mourning. I can't help it though, I've tried to wipe the smile from my face and it just ends up looking like this." Tony demonstrated trying to control his facial expression and Ziva burst out laughing at the sight, grabbing her chest in pain. His face looked like he was made of clay with the muscles beneath his skin at war with each other. The laughing turned to coughing and tears filled her eyes as she struggled to slow her breathing and stop the fit.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva." Tony apologized immediately, the smile from his face completely gone and replaced with fear. "Are you okay?" He asked with one hand against her back as she leaned forward and the other holding tightly to her hand.

"Don't be. You make me laugh. This is a good thing, Tony." Ziva patted his hand with a smile before wiping at fallen tears. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine." He shook his head noticing the bright red spots seeping through both the front and back of her gown in tiny patches. "You're bleeding!" His heart began to race in fear and then panic when a tiny bright red blood spot appeared on the corner of her lips. "Ziva?" He could barely breathe and turned completely ashen

"Tony," Ziva saw the color drain from his face and squeezed his hand hard, trying to get his attention to her eyes and away from the blood spots, "I'm fine. I just had a coughing fit. I think I tore some stitches. It's okay. Nothing that hasn't happened before in my life."

"Have you had Open Heart Surgery before in your life?" He countered with a challenging eyebrow, "I didn't think so! So no, you're not fine here. Ziva, you've got blood…" He couldn't finish what he was saying with his mind flashing back to watching her bleed out on the television immediately after being shot, the blood pouring from her mouth and nose. He reached up and cupped her face, his thumb brushing over the corner of her mouth and trying to wipe the blood away and only succeeding in smearing it more across her cheek. When he pulled his hand back, Ziva could see what he meant and pulled him closer to her.

"Tony, I'm okay. Really." She spoke quietly seeing the far off look in his eyes, "Please hand me a tissue and then ask my nurse to come in, please?"

He handed her the tissue but remained where he was, staring at her mouth and somewhere else in the moment Ziva knew. She cupped the back of his neck with one hand and pulled him down towards her, kissing him soundly on the lips until she felt him relax against her. "I'm okay." She reassured him looking into his eyes, "Please get the nurse."

Tony nodded and backed away, licking his lips and tasting the metallic from her blood that had seeped onto his own lips from their kiss. His eyes flashed down to the two spots on the font of her gown now soaking wet with fresh bloodstains and spun on his heel, stepping out of the door to find the nurse who wasn't far away. When she came in to assess Ziva, Tony had stood back away from the bed until Ziva shook her head once and then beckoned him forth with fingers, lacing her hand with his once he was near.

"I'm going to need to undo your gown and check your incisions, Ziva. Perhaps you should step out, Special Agent DiNozzo…" The nurse smiled softly, unsure whether or not Ziva wanted spectators for the inspection.

Tony began to step away when Ziva's hand held fast, her eyes locking onto his, "No, I'd like him to stay. It's alright." She gave a slight head nod of support to Tony, feeling that he needed to see her like this for some reason she couldn't quite explain. See her still alive even if injured, that she was healing.

Tony swallowed hard when the nurse untied the gown and unsnapped the sleeves exposing Ziva's chest and scar to him for the first time since the shooting. The gown fell just enough to see the top swells of her breasts and nothing more as the source of the bleeding in her incision was high enough, she didn't need to be fully exposed. From the delicate dip in her neck at the base of her throat, all the way down the middle of her chest and disappearing beneath her crumpled gown, a long line of staples formed a zipper pattern where it held her skin together.

In the space above her left breast an angry bruise had formed over the skin around the exit wound, now sutured closed with bright blue and black stitches. When the nurse helped her to sit forward slightly, he saw for the first time the entry wound not far from the center of her back, just missing her spine. An angry bruise and groups of sutures that matched the front of her chest completed the picture of entry and exit and repair in Tony's mind.

After assessing the damage the nurse announced that Ziva had torn a few stitches in the sutures on her back closing the bullet wound and also ripped three staples from her surgical incision. Those would need to be removed but not replaced. The skin would be too damaged to hold another staple in place and there were still plenty left to keep her incision from opening. When she retrieved a small pliers used to remove staples, Tony lost all color in his face watching her gently remove the first staple from Ziva's torn skin.

"It's fine," Ziva smiled at him caressing his fingers that held her hand, "It doesn't hurt." At Tony's incredulous look she smiled and amended, "Okay, it doesn't hurt too badly, alright?"

The nurse finished and listened to her heart and lungs. She said that everything sounded good and that it wasn't uncommon that coughing fits could tear open still healing internal sutures in her lungs but that Ziva should be fine with no major damage done. She advised that from now on, if Ziva needed to cough, or laugh though that was not advised if one could help it, to hold a pillow to her chest to help stabilize the area.

"I'll go get you a new gown and bandages." The nurse smiled before exiting the room leaving Ziva and Tony alone, both staring at her chest and the mess of marred, bruised, bloodied and metal adorned flesh.

"I guess my days of wearing a bikini are over." Ziva smiled softly trying to make light of the situation when a heavy silence fell over the room; each of them contemplating all that had happened and how close she came to death staring at the wreckage.

"Why?" Tony finally found his voice and swallowed hard, looking from her chest to her eyes, "You're still as beautiful as you ever were. You just have a sexy scar now to show how badass you really are. I think it's hot." He smiled trying to make light of it as well, feeling entirely uncomfortable thinking about how close he came to really losing her.

"This is not hot, Tony." Ziva shook her head looking back down again though she appreciated his efforts in trying to put a positive spin on it. "This is, what did you call it? Hump a Dump? The cracked egg."

"Humpty Dumpty," Tony smiled shaking his head and laughing softly at her word mix up yet again, "And no, you're not the cracked egg. I still think you're perfect. Scars and all." He added softly with eyes flitting over the scars on her chest: the old and the new and the never before seen. 'Somalia.' His mind screamed at him when his eyes roamed over more then one healed scar on her chest and back. She'd hid them well over the last few years.

"That's kind of you, Tony, but it really isn't necessary to use flattery on me. I'm not like the other women." She'd heard him use it on dozens of different women over the years including herself when he wanted something from her.

"It's not flattery. It's the truth." He sobered tilting her head by sliding his finger under her jaw to look at him, leaning down closer with faces inches apart, "And no, you're absolutely not like other women. I think you're perfect, Ziva. Just the way you are. Scars and all." He spoke quietly but honestly and kissed her lips with a tenderness that nearly broke her heart. She actually felt that he meant what he said.

When their kiss turned more passionate, Tony pulled back quickly taking a deep breath. He knew her lungs and heart weren't up for anything more then even light kissing after what he'd just experienced today and closed his eyes a moment to steady himself, wanting so much more and knowing now was not the time. "I'm going to step out while you get changed." He smiled softly at her pulling back even further.

"Tony, really, I don't mind if you stay." Ziva tried to calm her breathing.

"I know you don't mind. But I do." Tony smiled at her speaking quietly leaning in, "I am very much attracted to you, Ziva David and like my smile today, my reaction to seeing you fully naked right now after kissing you like that…" He shook his head softly with a smile thinking about how just her kiss could ignite his fire, "Can't be helped. And now is not the time or place for such thoughts and reactions. So I'm going to try and be the gentleman here, and step out so that you can get changed."

"Okay," Ziva answered wearing a bemused smile. She still couldn't believe she could make Tony react this way, and her heart smiled at hearing that even in this state, he found her attractive. So much so, he needed to be a gentleman about it and leave the room. "Please don't leave though. I'd like to talk with you." There were many things they needed to speak of.

"I won't leave." Tony kissed her knuckles with a soft smile. He stepped out just as the nurse returned. When Ziva was changed and settled again, the nurse smiled that he could come back in when she stepped out.

"All fresh and clean?" Tony smiled softly approaching her bed once more.

"I don't know about that," Ziva adjusted the new pillow she held against her chest slightly so that Tony could sit on the edge of her bed, "I don't know how clean one can be or feel after only being allowed sponge baths for the past several days. I'm very much wanting to shower and scrub my skin."

Tony pretended to sniff her exaggeratedly, "Not too bad. You wear the antiseptic smell well, Ziva. Odor de Hospital." He added in a mock French accent with a big smile teasing her and then sniffed her again, "I detect, hints of lime green Jello and…" He sniffed once more, "apple juice."

"Very funny, Tony." Ziva couldn't help but smile.

"You don't stink, Ziva but if it makes you feel any better I could stop by your place and bring you a few things from home. Creature comforts to make your stay here more pleasant." Tony offered lacing his fingers with hers again, enjoying being able to play with her fingers.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'll make a list, if you don't mind? I can't leave this bed until the evening anyway so there is no rush. Gibbs orders." She smiled softly finger her hair behind her ear.

"I should get back to work." Tony sighed at the mentioning of Gibbs, picking up her hand and kissing her fingers again. He liked being able to do that. For being such a tough former Mossad assassin, Ziva's fingers were delicate and soft. Her mighty strength hidden inside a petite delicate package, he thought.

"I thought Gibbs told you to leave?" Ziva asked through heavy eyelids, feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion overcoming her from the exertion of tearing and then repairing her sutures and redressing. It didn't take much these days to wear her out.

"He did. But I really need to get back up there and help. The sooner we find this jackass the sooner we can raise you from the dead and really explore what 'this' is all about." He motioned with one finger wagging between their two bodies with a slight smile. "I'm really looking forward to that part."

"So am I." She smiled sleepily and Tony leaned down to kiss her where she was already laying back against her pillows. "Will you come back tonight? Or are you going home?"

"I'll be back. I wouldn't be anywhere else." He smiled walking towards the doorway seeing her eyes already falling shut.

* * *

"DiNozzo, I thought I kicked you out of here earlier." Gibbs looked up from his desk when Tony took a seat behind his own.

"You did, Boss. The smile is gone." Tony sighed with eyes flashing to his photos of Ziva.

"Good grief, it's been less then a day. What happened now? Are you fighting again already?" Gibbs asked quietly wondering what happened now between Tony and Ziva that had cleared the previously unstoppable smile from his face and returned his somber expression.

"No. Nothing like that. Just a sobering reminder of what happened and what work there is still left to do." Tony shook his head softly, his eyes taking note of the low V-neck shirt Ziva had been wearing in the pregnancy photo with brilliant flawless tanned skin exposed. He realized now if she wore the same shirt, you'd be able to see her new scar quite well.

"Is she okay?" Gibbs asked quietly with concern flooding his features hearing 'sobering reminder.'

"Yeah, Boss. Just..." Tony's voice faded as he looked around to those whose eyes were on him; watching his grieving had become a daily pastime for office gossip with everyone knowing how he really felt about Ziva.

Gibbs stood quickly and flicked his wrist in the general direction of the elevator for Tony to follow. "My office. Now." As soon as the elevator doors closed, Gibbs pushed Stop. "Okay, what happened?"

"I made her laugh and she went into a coughing fit…a really bad one." Tony sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead, "She was able to calm it herself but when it was over, blood started seeping through her gown and appeared on her lips."

"DiNozzo, is she okay?" Gibbs prompted more urgently when Tony just quit speaking.

"Yes, she's fine." Tony nodded not realizing he'd stopped speaking, "She tore open a few sutures and staples and the nurse said she'd likely done the same internally to cause the blood to appear in her mouth from coughing. She said it happens and gave Ziva some ideas on how to help cope with her current limitations to prevent more injury. It sobered me very quickly of getting too far ahead of myself in happiness, reminding me in grisly fashion that she's still in danger and nearly died. Is still fragile right now."

"That must have been scary." Gibbs nodded in understanding, wrapping an arm around Tony's back realizing where Tony was going with the far off look in his eyes at the mentioning of the blood seeping from her chest and mouth once more. "We've got a job to do right now, yes. But that doesn't mean you can't be happy together when you're able. She needs that to heal as much as anything else. So do you." He added quietly knowing that was the truth. Tony may not have lost Ziva for good, but the hours spent believing he had were enough to cause lasting trauma that would take some time to get through. "So let's get to work and get this bastard and when it's quitting time tonight, you get back down there and make our girl smile."

Tony nodded with a soft smile at hearing 'our girl.' "She's getting released from her bed confinement tomorrow evening. You really think we're going to be able to keep her contained in that room once she's free to roam around?"

Gibbs just smiled and shook his head, punching the release button and the elevator began moving again, "Not likely, DiNozzo. You're really going to have your work cut out for you."


	10. Chapter 10

When Tony returned to Ziva's room later in the evening, he stopped short when he saw she was already asleep for the night. A cot with a pillow and blanket was sitting right beside her' own bed now in place of the chair he'd been sleeping in.

The night nurse smiled at him from her place in the corner where she was seated reading a book, "She was worried about your back. Said it wasn't good for you to be sleeping hunched over her bed for so many nights in a row and asked we bring it in."

Tony smiled shaking his head and moved forward into the room. He dropped a light kiss to Ziva's forehead and backed up speaking quietly once more to the nurse. "How is she doing? I'm still worried about the blood she coughed up earlier." He voiced his concerns out loud for the first time now that Ziva was asleep.

"Fairly well considering what she's been through. She had a slight fever this evening, likely from the internal tearing. It's back down now and she's been sleeping comfortable for the last hour or so. I feel it would be best that she remain in this bed at least one more night with very little movement if possible. Give her an extra bit of time to heal and get things fused back together properly." She answered honestly with a soft smile seeing the flash of concern cross his feature. "She didn't take that news very well." Her smile grew.

"I bet not." Tony smiled thinking about how well Ziva would take such news of being confined another day. "I'll try to keep the laughing to a minimum and regulate her visitors better. Make sure she's resting like she should be. I guess we've not been very helpful in that department, forgetting that she should have been in an ICU room with strict access and routine for the first few days." He'd lost the smile again and sighed. "We've all just been so excited to see her alive and breathing again… I guess we weren't thinking how fragile she still is in healing."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Agent DiNozzo. She certainly needs the rest but I think having so many visitors has been good for her. Ziva seems like the kind of woman that rarely sits still. Stimulating conversation or even watching all of you interact around her, I've noticed keep her content and improving. Just give her time and this situation. I know it's not easy for any of you but she will be okay. She's a fighter, I can tell." The nurse smiled at the woman asleep in the bed.

"She certainly is." He smiled softly and settled in for the night, kissing her lips one last time before lying down himself. His body thanked him and Ziva for the cot as he stretched his muscles for the first time in days lying down. He was asleep soon after, snoring softly from such exhaution and inability to breathe well out of his broken nose. The nurse smiled to herself at the pair before her and continued reading her book.

Gibbs poked his head in an hour later, having stayed late to wrap up what he was reading on the Intel report and wanting to make sure Ziva was indeed 'okay' before calling it a night. He smiled softly seeing both she and Tony passed out and sleeping side by side, with her in the bed and he in the cot. "Hi," He spoke quietly to the nurse, "I just wanted to check in on her before leaving. Everything okay?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs," The nurse smiled at him, "She had a low grade fever earlier in the evening, likely from the torn sutures internally, but seems to be doing well now. I've upped her antibiotics slightly for the next 24 hours to ward off any infection and she's been resting comfortably since falling asleep. I'd like her to stay at least another night confined to the bed and already informed her. She needs the extra time to rest and heal."

"I bet she took that well." He smiled walking over quietly and kissing Ziva's forehead, smoothing her hair back softly with one hand and then kissed her head again.

"Agent David is a fortunate woman to have so many of you who care so deeply for her wellbeing." The nurse smiled as he moved towards the door.

"We're the fortunate ones to have her. Goodnight." Gibbs smiled and made his way home. Rule #8, he thought to himself, 'never take anything for granted.' His family meant everything to him and he'd do everything in his power to keep them all, safe.

When everyone returned to work in the morning, each set out with a renewed enthusiasm to find Bodnar who'd gone quiet, after hearing about Ziva's episode the day before and being Quartered one more day as a result. It reminded them all that she was still not out of the woods entirely and the monster responsible was still at large, still looming as a potential threat. They each funneled their anger over the situation into resolve, at finding and slaying the monster for Ziva and Vance, who had yet to return to work himself. Taking the time to be with his children and grieve for his wife and their mother.

Tony took it upon himself to speak with them about keeping Ziva's visitors to one at a time today and covertly forcing her to rest. She didn't seem to notice or mind and slept more then usual for the past few days. She'd made a list of items for Tony to retrieve from her apartment and he left straight from work, after kissing her repeatedly with a smile on his face to get them. Tomorrow, if she were doing well, she'd be able to at least leave her bed to use the bathroom, shower and change into something other then hospital gowns. Small walks were also encouraged as long as someone was always with her, holding her steady. This was progress and had them all on the edge of excitement.

Ziva smiled when Tony reappeared in her doorway, her duffle bag slung over his shoulder and him singing in a deep voice, "These are a few of your favorite things!" Singing a slight word change of the song to her favorite film, _The Sound of Music._

"Ziva, you have some fascinating things in your apartment." He sat on the edge of her bed with a large smile and raised eyebrows, teasing. "Who knew the secrets you keep in there."

"Snooping through my things again, Tony?" Ziva challenged with a slanted eyebrow of her own and smile.

"Again?" Tony feigned mock horror, "I'd never." He winked at her, both clearly remembering when he'd snooped through her desk on several occasions. "I do have to say though… there are some sexy little numbers in your closet, Ziva, I've never seen you wear that are just-" He kissed his fingers tips with Italian appreciation, "Magnifico." He smiled, "Why haven't I ever seen you wear some of those? That sleeveless little black number with the slit up the right thigh… Rrrawr!" He growled rolling his tongue.

"Hmm," Ziva nodded once with a faint smile on her lips, enjoying Tony's animated descriptions until he came to that dress. "It was the dress I was wearing the night Ray stood me up at the restaurant. The night he was apparently planning to propose and never made it." She added quietly with a sigh and watched Tony's expression immediately change.

"Oh, well...he was an idiot." He shook his head softly in disbelief and slightly blindsided, not expecting to hear 'Ray's' name brought up in conjunction with the sexy little black dress. Whatever fantasy had momentarily played out before his eyes of taking Ziva out for a night on the town wearing that dress were gone in an instant. He'd get her a new sexy black dress. Something they could make their own memories in. "His loss is my gain." He smiled and leaned in, kissing her lips.

"I thought you liked Ray?" Ziva asked quietly daring to broach the subject for the first time.

"I tried to for your sake. I wanted you to be happy. I was never very fond of him, no." Tony admitted unzipping her back and removing some of the things she'd asked him to bring. Swallowing hard that she'd asked this question and they were actually speaking honestly about such subjects now.

"Why not?" Ziva asked always curious about what Tony really felt about the man she nearly married.

"He wasn't good enough for you. Never was. You deserved better then the way he treated you. Someone to appreciate you and all that you are. He took you for granted." His eyes caught hers' remembering their conversation that night she broke into tears about how Ray had left her stranded at the restaurant that evening after so much time already spent apart. "I took you for granted." He admitted realizing that he had as well. "It took losing you in Israel, the first time… to realize that. And I vowed then, to never take you for granted again after we rescued you in Somalia. Whatever made you happy; I wanted that for you. If Ray was it, then I tried to support you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me any of this before, Tony? What you really felt about Ray when I was actually dating him and thinking of marrying him?" Ziva asked with pinched eyebrows, a turmoil of emotions rolling through her that he'd not said anything about how he really felt, trying to support her for the right reasons but in all the wrong ways.

"After what happened with Rivkin," Tony swallowed hard looking away at the mention of the man, having always been an absolute unspoken off-limits topic since her return from Somalia, he wasn't sure if he should even speak the man's name. "I didn't want to rock the boat and destabilize what fragile terrain we were already on, Ziva. You'd made in pretty clear in Israel then, exactly how you felt about my interference or thoughts on your relationships."

It was Ziva's turn to swallow hard and felt the instant wave of guilt wash over her for what she'd said and done then. What she accused Tony of and the reasons for what he'd done. "There is much we still need to speak of about that, Tony. About many things."

"Yes," Tony agreed holding her gaze and speaking softly, "But not right now." He sighed taking her hand in his, "We have time for that and all the other things we need to speak of. Right now," He smiled, "I have another question. Why did you have to have my Boarding School photo so badly?" He asked with a widening smile, trying to change the topic onto something far less intense for the moment. "Of all the photos you must have of me over the years, why did you decide to hang that one on your monitor? I've been getting grief about it for the last two weeks from anyone who walks by and snickers at it."

The thought of the photo made Ziva smile, "I have my reasons. I'm not ready to share them just yet." She fingered her hair behind her ear nervously, holding his gaze, not sure they were quite there yet to speak of such things. "Can I have a drain check on answering that?"

"Drain check?" Tony asked with a smile and a chuckle, "I think you mean, rain check there, Ziva. But yes, you may one."

"What about you? Why did you have to have that photo of me wearing that pregnancy belly so badly, Tony?" She asked with the same challenging and disarming smile with sweetness laced into her charming voice, the same look and way about her he'd come to love and had a difficult time resisting. No wonder, Schmeil was no match for Ziva and spilled the beans about his kissing her under such a look.

"I would have thought that was fairly obvious." He answered seriously, catching her gaze and holding it intently; the heat behind it causing an emotional surge to jolt through both of them.

"You liked the case?" She asked toying with clarification, holding his gaze just as intently. "The fun we had during that week."

"I liked you pregnant. Glowing, radiant, beautiful." Tony answered quietly, trying to control his breathing at the urge to kiss her senseless thinking about such things.

"I wasn't really pregnant, Tony." Ziva whispered back feeling the heat from his gaze and same intense reaction that had her wanting to kiss him deeply as well.

"A man can dream." He answered in barely above a whisper and she smiled.

"So, I wasn't the only one then…" She answered, admitting she'd dreamed the same thing at the time. A brief flash of her father's questioning about that photo blazing through her mind.

"I want to kiss you senseless right now." Tony spoke softly, his heart picking up speed at hearing she'd thought the same and confirming what'd he hoped in reviewing what she'd said upon finding the photo. Her answer to his comment that she 'looked good pregnant' with 'I still would.' They may not have been ready to speak of things with great clarity just yet, but at least they he knew they were moving in the same direction.

"I'd like to keep my senses," She smiled, "But I wouldn't mind a kiss."

Tony leaned in and kissed her ever so gently, showing great restraint to keep it from being too passionate and stealing her breath away when she wasn't ready for it. "Someday, I'm going to kiss you senseless, Ziva David." He spoke against her lips pulling back softly and calming his breathing.

"When I am well again… and able, we'll see who is senseless after, Tony." She teased with a devious smile and watched Tony gulp.

"Is that a promise?" He asked whispering with a smile growing at the thought of what Ziva was capable of doing to him once unleashed.

"Yes." She smiled running her fingers over the side of his bruised face lightly, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh," Tony felt a shiver run down his spine at the potential and the 'something' dangerous and promising he heard in her tone. "Probably not as much as I am."

"You're right." She answered and watched Tony's sudden taken aback expression that she'd admit that and smiled more dangerously, teasing, She leaned in and kissed the space before his ear, letting it linger with finger tips grazing beneath his jaw-line. "Maybe more."

Tony shivered under her touch, his skin on fire and had to back up, taking several deep breaths, "Playing with fire, Ms. David."

The loud clearing of a throat behind them got their immediate attention and put space between them in the span of seconds.

"Oh, hey, Boss," Tony choked feeling his face still flushing red, "Ziva and I were just discussing-"

"Save it, DiNozzo." Gibbs cut him off putting his hand up, "I don't need to hear the details or any made up fish tale you're going to try and sell me. I'm not blind."

"Right, Boss." Tony flushed even more realizing Gibbs had seen enough. "What can we do for you, Boss?"

"You can stop calling me Boss so many times, DiNozzo."

"Right, Boss." Tony nodded sharply and then shut up under Gibbs stare.

Gibbs shook his head trying to maintain a straight face, "I came by to see my Ziver. How are you holding up?"

Ziva smiled at the mentioning of her nickname and that he'd come to see her so late in the evening. Tony had told her how hard Gibbs was working, putting in long hours, trying his best to find Bodnar. She only wished she was of more help to them.

"I'm fine, Gibbs." She smiled and he finally chuckled, kissing her head.

"You and your 'fine,' Ziva. I think your definition and mine differ greatly."

"I will be fine. Is that better?"

"Yes, you will be." He smiled softly giving a reassuring head nod that she would make it through this and be okay. That he believed it and so should she. "I brought you some of my old flannel button down shirts. The nurse mentioned you wouldn't be able to lift your arms for a while and needed to wear something with accessible chest-" He motioned towards his own chest, uncomfortable with the phrase, "Access. Here."

Ziva smiled as she took them from him, pulling them to her nose and inhaling. "They smell like you…Wood and aftershave. I like it." Her smile widened with images of him working in his basement on the boat wearing several of these shirts. "Thank you."

"They should be big and comfortable enough to not irritate your incision. Don't worry about returning them. They're yours now." He smiled dropping another kiss to her head, needing the contact himself to know she was okay. "I'm headed home now. Is there anything else you need, Ziver?"

"No, thank you. Tony stopped by my place earlier and picked up some things. I should be set for tomorrow." She smiled squeezing his hand in thanks as he backed up towards the door.

"Okay, then. Goodnight." He smiled at them both making his way out of the room, "DiNozzo…" He turned calling back to Tony with a stern eyebrow.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony swallowed hard at the menacing look he was receiving.

"Behave yourself." Gibbs eyes flashed to Ziva, "You too." His voice was firm and then softened, winking at her with a soft smile before leaving them both sitting, mouths slightly ajar and stunned that he knew exactly what he'd walked in on and what they'd been thinking.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Noon of the following day when Tony saw Ziva for the first time out of her hospital gown. "Well, Hiddy Ho, there Al Borlin." He smiled seeing her wearing one of Gibbs' flannel shirts. It was blue and black checkered in pattern, hanging loosely around her body with several of the top buttons undone to allow her healing skin to breathe and sleeves rolled to her elbows. The black yoga pants he'd brought for her yesterday completed the ensemble.

"Who is Al Borlin?" Ziva asked with a furrowed brow not understanding.

"An old television show, 'Home Improvement?' You know?" He mentioned with a grunting gesture like 'Tim the Toolman Taylor' used to make and only had Ziva looking at him as though he were crazy.

"No, I don't know."

"Al Borlin was the sidekick who always wore checkered plaid." Tony tried again to prompt any recollection and gave up. "Never mind." One day, he thought, she'd understand his references. He'd see to it. "You smell lovely." He smiled kissing her cheek before sitting down. "Someone's had a shower." He fingered the soft curls falling once more around her face, her hair still damp and drying.

"I have." Ziva smiled softly feeling so much better after really being able to wash her skin after all these days. "I had help of course, but it's refreshing to feel clean again. Just getting out of this bed and getting my legs moving again was nice. Painful. But nice."

"How are you feeling? You're not overdoing it right?" Tony was immediately concerned that she'd even admitted it being painful to get up and move.

"I'm fine, honestly, Tony. Just a little stiff from lying flat for the last week unable to move. I'm naturally a stomach or side sleeper so lying flat all the time is taking some getting used to." Her fingers reached up to gently touch the exposed staples on her chest. Her bandage temporarily discarded to allow the incision time to breathe and heal more quickly. "Gibbs shirts are so comfy and soft in comparison to that gown I was wearing." She smiled running her hand down her arm and the fabric. "And they smell like him."

"You know, under any other circumstance I might be jealous of you wearing another man's shirt and smelling like him but you're just too cute right now, looking like a lumberjack for me to complain." Tony smiled.

"Gibbs is like my father, Tony." She shook her head with a smile.

"I know. That's why I'm not bothered." He knew she thought of the man as a father in a way, just as he had. "I hate to leave but I only had a few minutes to come by and check in on you. I'm being sent on a stakeout with your former Team Leader. This should be fun." He rolled his eyes with a fake smile.

"You're going on a stakeout with Malachi?" Ziva's eyes widened and focused on Tony's already bruised and battered face. "I don't think this is a good idea. The two of you trapped in a car, alone, together for hours."

"Gibbs thinks it will be 'good for us." Tony gave her a tightlipped smile that showed he was less then enthused. "Oh, what fun this will be. He's putting McGee and Liat in the other car. That sounded much more entertaining. I tried to switch partners and get Liat but my suggestion was denied."

"I'm not sure who I should be more worried about you left alone in a car with, Tony. Liat or Malachi at this point." Ziva slanted her eyebrow thinking of the last case that she and Tony had worked together on with Liat and Malachi. Tony had flirted endlessly with Liat, making it no secret he thought she was attractive.

"Are you jealous, Agent David?" He teased with a surprised smile.

"Of Liat? Never. She is-"

"Not you." He smiled cutting her off and running his hand down her face. "I promise you have nothing to be concerned about, Ziva. I'll behave myself with the Israelis. No punching. No flirting."

"They won't recognize you, Tony." Ziva smiled teasing back.

"Very funny, David." He smiled.

"Please, be careful." She added seriously, "I don't like you going without me. I'm your partner. I should be there."

"I feel the same. This new Hebrew is no you, my favorite Jew." He smiled at his word play, trying to lighten the mood. "Rest. Get better. And you'll be back watching my six before you know it. Enjoy your little vacation away from me."

"I've never enjoyed being away from you, Tony." She answered seriously thinking back to all the times they'd been separated over the years.

"Neither have I." He admitted, thinking and feeling the same. "Abs volunteered to stay with you tonight if this turns into an all-nighter."

Ziva nodded solemnly, "Please be careful, Tony. Illan is dangerous."

"I'll be fine." He smiled turning the words she used so much against her, keeping light her concerns knowing they were valid. "I'll be back before you know it." He cupped her face and kissed her lips gently. "Mmm. That never gets old. Every time I kiss you, I wonder what took me so long."

"I wonder that too." She smiled catching him off guard and watching him blush shaking his head. These little truths she was revealing about her true feelings all these years felt good to release and she enjoyed the reaction Tony was having to hearing them.

* * *

Five hours later, Tony and Malachi still sat in their sedan watching the entrance to a bar in downtown D.C. waiting to see if their person of interest was coming by any time soon. They'd received a tip that someone loyal to Bodnar and helping him gain control of Mossad had frequented the nightclub. So far, the entire five hours had been spent in uncomfortable silence.

Tony finally got hungry and pulled out a tin of cookies someone had brought for sitting Shiva over Ziva and he began to munch away, not offering to share.

"Calling the pot black." Malachi finally spoke, shaking his head watching as Tony picked up another cookie.

"What?" Tony asked in disbelief and confusion, feeling his anger rising. His mind raced back in time hearing Ziva use the same mangled reference long ago when they were undercover. "The saying is, the pot is calling the kettle black and just what the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you are a hypocrite." Malachi drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, nodding towards the cookies in Tony's hand.

"How do you figure?"

"You sitting there, eating cookies baked by your co-workers for Ziva's Shiva and yet, call me out on how I saved her life."

"You lied to us! Made me believe she was dead!"

"And are you not doing the same thing to your co-workers? By letting them all believe Ziva is dead?"

"It's not the same. We have to in order to keep her safe! I don't like doing it!"

"How is that different then what I did?"

"It just is!" Tony didn't like being slapped with reality.

"How is that? I did what needed to be done to save her life and keep her safe. You're lying to your coworkers for the same reasons, yes?"

"It's not the same. Those people care about her. They don't-" Tony stopped short realizing what he was about to say and to whom.

"They don't what? Love her?" Malachi finished for him knowing exactly what Tony was about to say.

"You should have told me the truth. I would have played along."

"It wasn't until after I'd told you, that I understood what she really meant to you, Agent DiNozzo." Malachi sighed, "And by then, it was too late. We were running out of time. Your display of grief may have very well been what made Bodnar believe she was really gone. My lie and your grief is what have kept her safe. I won't apologize for what I did. I would do it again given the same circumstance. I am only sorry that it caused you great pain."

Tony remained silent staring out the window, thinking about what Malachi said. He saw the truth in it, even if he hated it and flashes of seeing her 'dead' body in the body bag on the runway tormented his mind.

"When did your relationship with Ziva turn into something more then partners?"

Tony was quiet while debating whether or not to answer. "I don't know exactly. It's been a long time coming, I suppose. Partner and then friends and then… something more."

"I suspected as much. There were times after you left her in Israel I felt the, how do you say? Small end of the stick? Of her emotions towards you then."

"It's short end of the stick. And what do you mean?" Tony was now intrigued to hear about such details during that time. "She hated me when we left."

"Oh yes, she certainly did not favor you at all. Each day she seemed to grow more and more angry with you though she never said it, I could see it in her eyes. Ziva's eyes never stop speaking."

Tony hated that this man knew this detail about Ziva. Knew her well enough to know that her eyes never shut up about how she really felt.

"When she'd attack me in training, I got the distinct impression she was really attacking you."

"What gave you that impression?"

"One day in the heat of the moment as she flattened me to the ground, sitting on top me, holding me there for a moment, she suddenly stood, cursing under her breath in English, saying 'damn you, Tony.' I knew then, what occupied her mind to such a great degree. It made sense. Her father had called her loyalty to him and Mossad into question over her relationship with you."

Tony swallowed hard feeling his stomach turn into knots.

"She mumbled something similar after we had sex, as well."

"You what?" Tony nearly choked at how casually Malachi just dropped that into conversation. That was certainly something he was never expecting to hear. "You slept with Ziva?"

"I don't know if you'd call it sleeping together, Agent DiNozzo. It was more of a rough and rapid sexual encounter. We'd been sparring alone in the gym and she was worked up as was usual from that time. Our fight became particularly rough. We drew blood against each other and before either of us knew what was happening, we'd taken our sparring session to the mats in our battle for dominance. These things just happen sometimes." Malachi shrugged as though it were no big deal. "Liat and I frequently end our sparring sessions in such a manner. It is a good physical release."

Tony's eyes were wide and he'd forgotten to breathe. It was the first time he'd ever heard the details of one of Ziva's sexual encounters. Knowing that she was angry with him before and after made him sick to his stomach to think of how very wrong things had gone for them during that time.

"Surely you know what I'm talking about?" Malachi continued looking at Tony who seemed frozen.

"Not really. Having casual sex with our partners is generally frowned upon here." Tony finally spoke, swallowing hard and trying to keep the sarcasm from his voice. His jealousy was raging inside but he tried to beat it down. Ziva's anger at his jealousy over her relationship with Rivkin is what drove them apart in the first place, leading her to stay in Israel and apparently, end up having sex with Malachi. He couldn't very well be jealous of the man she had sex with in her upset about what transpired between them during that time, when he'd done the same thing with other women; always thinking of Ziva after and berating himself for it. His hands balled into fists trying to regain some control and take a few breaths.

"Things are certainly different in Israel. Sex with partners is not a big deal." Malachi shrugged again, stealing a cookie from the tin long ago abandoned by Tony at the start of this conversation.

"So you've said." Tony swallowed hard, eyes flashing to the other car in the alley across the street where McGee and Liat were currently stationed, "Are you still sleeping with Liat then? No big deal?"

"No," Malachi stopped, hesitating to take a bite of his cookie as his eyes drifted over to where he knew Liat would be, "She has a boyfriend now. We stopped having sex sometime ago."

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing, "Is that a look of longing I see on your face, Malachi?" He couldn't help but tease seeing the bit of pained expression fall upon the man's face after what he's just revealed about casually having sex with Ziva in Israel.

Malachi just shrugged, "I just want her to be happy. And she seems happy now."

"So how long were the two of you just having casual sex?" Tony asked intrigued now, as it seemed the plot between the Israeli's thickened and grateful to not be speaking of Ziva's sexual endeavors.

"Nearly six years, I guess. Almost seven." Malachi squeezed his chin in thought. "Yes, seven."

"So you were sleeping with Liat before and after you had sex with Ziva?" Tony was trying to piece it together.

"Yes. Liat knew I had sex with Ziva. I'd told her when I returned from Africa. It was just the one time, with Ziva and I. And Liat and I weren't in a relationship. Just partners then, just sex." He took another bite of his cookie.

Tony was floored listening to this. Well that helped explain Liat's great dislike of Ziva in a whole new light when they came to the US the last time. She knew that Ziva had slept with Malachi as well, Tony thought. Liat was jealous, something he understood well hearing those details just now.

"Seven years is a long time." Tony commented thinking about how long in relation to his own situation with Ziva. If he'd been sleeping with her that whole time, he had no idea how they couldn't have been more then just sex buddies. He wouldn't have been able to keep her confined to just partner and sex friend. From the look on Malachi's face, that may have been the case with the Israeli partners as well. "You never wanted anything more with her then just partners and sex?"

"I didn't think I did," Malachi sighed, "Until it was too late I guess. By then she had found happiness with someone else. I don't like the man but I try for her sake. I don't want to lose her as my partner. But I guess I will anyway if I become Director of Mossad. I'll no longer be in the field and she'll be assigned a new partner."

'This sounds familiar.' Tony couldn't help but think, his mind reeling with the similarities that were not glaringly obvious in his relationship with Ziva over the years. Standing on the outside, everything was much more clear. McGee's words rang through his head once more, 'the only people you're still fooling is yourselves.'

"I can't believe I'm about to say this to you, of all people as I really don't like you very much, Malachi…at least not yet. Having sex with Ziva and telling me she was dead will take some time," Tony scrubbed his hand over his face wanting to clear what images his mind conjured of both of those events, "But don't wait too long to tell Liat how you feel."

"It's already too late, DiNozzo." Malachi sat back slumping slightly against the door, "The man she's in a relationship with told me that he's proposing once we're back in country and this situation with Bodnar is all over. For some reason, the man feels he needs to share such information with me being her partner. Whenever they have an argument and she won't speak to him, he wants me to speak with her." Malachi couldn't hide the unmistakable contempt from his voice thinking about the man who was going to be marrying Liat.

"So you've still got time. He hasn't asked and she hasn't said, 'yes' yet." Tony offered, thinking she wasn't married yet. Visions of C.I. Rayfloated this his head and how he nearly lost Ziva to that man, who also felt it necessary to share details with Tony and try to win him over as Ziva's partner.

"Now is not the time for such things. We have a mission and objective and that is all that is important." Malachi seemed to find his resolve and the walls that had come partially down went raging back into place. Clearly, he was done talking about his feelings for Liat and the situation that seemed impossible.

The car fell back into silence.

"Can I ask you something about the way Bodnar tried to kill Ziva?" Tony voiced after a few minutes, having thought about what it would have been like to lose her without ever acting on his feelings towards her. He waited for Malachi to nod, "Why did he aim for her heart? Isn't it standard protocol for you Mossad assassins to use the head as the kill shot?" He didn't like even voicing his thoughts on the subject, eternally grateful the man hadn't chosen to shoot Ziva in the head or it would have ended much differently then now.

"It is." Malachi nodded thinking about it, seeing Ziva fall to the ground bleeding in his own mind as he screamed for her to stay with them. "He went for her heart because to him, this is personal. He wanted to make her suffer. To explode her heart and send a message."


	12. Chapter 12

"Why?" Tony gulped not liking Malachi's answer, though he'd been thinking much along the same lines.

"Illan always felt like the shunned son of Eli David. He always sought the man's approval. Did whatever he was told. Ziva on the other hand, constantly battled against her father and still, she was his favorite in Illan's eyes. She would break the rules, and go her own way at times and though Eli would punish her in some way temporarily as his disobedient agent, ultimately she was his daughter and would forgive her in ways no other agent would be shown mercy. Illan was jealous. That he'd felt a part of this family, having grown up with Ziva and I since we were all children really, training in the same classes. I can only imagine that he'd shot her in the back, choosing her heart as his kill shot as his own psychological gesture of how he felt all those years of being second best in Eli's eyes to Ziva. That he was stabbed in the back. He wasn't of course; none of the rest of us felt that way and we were all treated the same. If anything, Eli was even more tough on Ziva then any of us, because she was his daughter and he commanded obedience from her. She was the top assassin in our Kidon unit, the best Control Officer he had in Mossad and when she gave that up to stay on NCIS, those actions were unforgiveable in Illan's eyes. Eli seemed to think so and agree in the beginning as well. He told her that it was her fault that Rivkin was killed. To prove herself worthy by finishing what he'd started and making it her Aaliyah."

"With the mission in Somalia?" Tony asked quietly knowing the answer already.

"It was a suicide mission we were on and we knew that, she was to give her life proving her loyalty to country and her father. Her Aaliyah as promised. We knew going in, there was very little chance of us coming out alive. Not all of us anyway. And when she continued on alone, she knew there was no way she'd be returning. Her only objective was to get close enough to Saleem to kill him before his guards killed her. As you know, she was captured before she completed the mission." Malachi's voice held no judgement, only spoke as though these were the facts.

"And you knew that she was still alive inside that camp? For how long?" Tony asked feeling his anger rising thinking about how long she was there before rescue.

"At first, we believed she'd been killed. And then after a week, we received Intel from our source that she'd been captured and taken alive. That she was being held and tortured for information."

"And yet, you just left her there?"

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo. That is how it works in our line of business." Malachi seemed to tense hearing Tony's accusartory tone, "You're on your own if you get taken alive. We don't perform rescues. These are our Orders. Your life is given in service to your country. Her life was not worth the lives it would have taken to rescue her in the eyes of Mossad. We could only pray that her suffering ended quickly. To our dismay, it went on for nearly four months." His voice fell away at the kind of hell she was in for so long.

"Until we rescued her." Tony felt his anger surge thinking about how long Ziva has suffered in that place.

"Yes. Until you rescued her. That was incredibly surprising for us to hear." Malachi's eyebrows rose with a slight smile, "I was there when her father heard the news. Eli was relieved, I think, but also knew in that moment that he'd lost her forever. For it to be you and NCIS who'd come to her rescue, not Mossad or her father, I believe he knew he could never again call into question those Ziva could trust, at least in her eyes. Whatever pull her loyalties and duty to her country and father she'd had going into that terrorist camp, were gone when it was you and NCIS pulled her out." Malachi paused a moment as they sat in silence. "You've never spoken with her about any of this?"

"Not in detail, no. What happened during her time in Somalia has always been an off-limits topic."

"Well that is understandable. Speaking of one's time being tortured is never something you want to speak of or remember." Malachi nodded softly.

"You've been captured before?" Tony asked with rising curiosity.

"Yes, briefly. I was captured by Hamas and held for only two days before I escaped." He paused a moment, "They were the two worst days of my life. I can't imagine what Ziva went through for four months." He swallowed hard and looked away.

Tony stopped asking questions. He didn't want to think of it either, though visions of her healed scars he'd seen flashed through his mind; wondering briefly what they must have looked and felt like when they were fresh. He shook his head softly to clear the images and the car once again fell silent. Though now, the two men were sharing the tin of cookies as their eyes remained focused on their target.

"There he is!" Tony dropped his cookie and reached for the door handle, Malachi doing the same.

They walked slowly across the street towards the man leaving the club in the company of several women. As soon as the man saw them, he froze and then took off down the street.

"Oh why must they always run?" Tony reached for his gun in exasperation as they tore after the man.

The man was giving them a run for their money, weaving in and out of side streets for several blocks and chasing him into a black alley. The sounds of flesh pummeling flesh greeted their ears before their eyes could adjust enough to see what they were hearing. McGee pulled the car around, shining the lights on what was happening just in time to see Liat put the man on his back. He now lay unconscious beneath her. A slight blood trickle from the gash in her forehead where he'd whacked her with a board from the construction garbage nearby.

"What took you so long?" She asked looking us all over sitting with heaving chest from the exertion on the man's chest and a smug smile on her face in triumph.

Tony glanced over just in time to see a slow smile spreading across Malachi's face, shaking his head at the way Liat was looking at him. The hidden feelings behind those looks now very obvious to Tony and wondered briefly, if all the shared looks and gestures with Ziva over the years were as obvious in their true feelings as well to onlookers. Even when they couldn't admit it to themselves.

"I'm glad to see you're still in one piece, Tony." McGee spoke quietly once they'd returned to NCIS with their suspect and finally alone.

"Oh McGee of Little Faith! No blows this time, though, the conversation was entirely illuminating…some parts, so bright I may be blind." Tony blinked widely rubbing his eyes in exaggeration trying to scrub the mental images his mind conjured of Ziva having sex with Malachi.

"What's that supposed to mean, Tony?" McGee couldn't believe the two men had even spoken to each other considering…

"It means I now know things about Malachi and Ziva I wished I'd never knew from her time in Israel when we'd left her behind!" Tony sat roughly into his chair causing the wheels to roll back a bit and McGee's eyes widened with understanding and disbelief.

"And you didn't punch him again?" McGee asked quietly across the space as he took his own seat behind the desk.

"Can't very well punch the guy for being there for her when I wasn't."

"And you're not angry with Ziva over it?"

"How can I be? I was doing the same thing, likely at the same time with several other women. I would definitely be the 'black pot' as the Israeli's would say, if I were to get angry at her for it."

"Tony, I'm impressed with your restraint and understanding. You've come a long way in just the last few days even it seems." McGee was honestly impressed.

Tony shrugged, staring at the photos of Ziva on his desk and thinking about how far they'd come, grateful they had another chance. "I really want to keep hating the man but I found myself empathizing with him in the car. He's only now just figured out how much he cares for his partner, after she's going to marry someone else. He's going through his own private hell right now. One I'm all too familiar with unfortunately."

"Yeah, she mentioned that." McGee added slightly surprised Tony knew the other side of the story he'd just heard today. When Tony looked at him with his own surprised eyes he added, "What? She talked to me. Women talk to me, Tony. Why does that surprise you?"

"Oh, nothing. It doesn't surprise me McGee you have that sweet baby face thing going for you that just invites women in." Tony smiled and McGee rolled his eyes. "So Liat told you she knows how Malachi feels about her?"

"No, she didn't say that. The opposite actually. It seems she believes he doesn't really feel anything towards her more then friendship and as partners. She felt more towards him but after seven years of waiting for Malachi to give her any indication he wanted more from her, she said she gave up and went looking elsewhere." McGee couldn't help but also think of how similar this sounded to what Ziva and Tony had been through, and looking at Tony's expression now, it seemed to be dawning on him as well. What Ziva's side of the emotional fence may have looked like when she nearly married CIA Ray.

"So she's going to marry this other guy, even though she really loves Malachi, because he's never made a move? One at least that showed he was serious about her?" Tony found himself a little defensive for Malachi seeing himself in this position.

"Yeah, Tony. Probably." McGee set to work on his computer, typing up their report while Tony continued to stew.

"How can she do that?" Tony gasped, unsure why this bothered him so greatly right now.

"Well if he never made his move in seven years, what is she supposed to do, Tony? Wait around forever? Perhaps, he should have just asked her himself if it bothered him so much to see her moving on with someone else." McGee raised his eyebrows knowingly, and sending a message that he knew they weren't actually speaking of Liat and Malachi anymore, but of Ziva and Tony and her near marrying Ray.

"Maybe he wasn't ready." Tony offered softly as an explanation.

"Well, then I guess that's a risk he's taking… Time waits for no man." McGee finally turned to look at him. Hoping that Tony was done wasting time when it came to how he felt about Ziva and making a life with her work.

"Now who's calling the Pot black!" Tony slanted his eyebrow back at McGee, deciding maybe he liked the Israeli's mash-up of their American saying.

"What's that supposed to mean, Tony?"

"That maybe you should take your own advice. And ask Abby out on a real date sooner rather then later." He smiled brightly at the shell-shocked appearance on McGee's face. "Tick tock. Tick tock, McGee."

* * *

"Well looky what we have here!" Tony smiled greeting Ziva and Abby first thing in the morning. He'd worked through the night with McGee and the Israeli's on their new suspect. The man was refusing to cooperate, even under the death glares of the formidable Gibbs. Abby was holding loosely to Ziva's elbow, walking around the room. "Good morning, beautiful ladies." He smiled kissing Abby's cheek and then Ziva's.

"It's good to see you up walking." Tony smiled at Ziva.

"It's good to see you're still alive." Ziva smiled at Tony with a teasing look in her eyes, referencing his time spent on stakeout with Malachi.

"What can I say other then… it was certainly illuminating to spend such 'quality' time with your friend Malachi. I had no idea he'd been so helpful to you in Israel." Tony smiled in turn, the same teasing look in his eyes though Ziva could see it was through gritted teeth. The way he held her eyes, she knew that he now knew she'd had sex with Malachi.

Abby saw the look passing between them and felt the unease as Ziva tensed in her arms. Clearly she was missing something.

Ziva didn't respond though Tony could read in her eyes, she understood what he'd meant. The look he saw in return was something between guilt, anger and sadness. He reminded himself that he had no right to be angry with her, when he'd done the same thing with other women during that time. He took a breath and focused on the good instead. Smiling, he stepped forward, taking her head gently into his hands and brushing the fallen strands of curls from her eyes, he held her gaze a moment and then dropped his lips to her. Kissing her gently and telling her with that kiss, that it didn't matter who'd she'd had sex with before.

"I missed you." He spoke quietly still holding her face in his hands. The look he was giving her told her that he'd meant those words for so much more then just last night. He was telling her, that he missed her when she was in Israel, the first time.

"I missed you too." Ziva responded trying to keep the tears at bay and the emotion from her voice. She saw the flicker of emotion in Tony's eyes that, he too, understood she meant it in the same way. Not only for last night, but also missed him during that time she was in Israel. The painful time, they'd spent apart with so many unresolved feelings and emotions. "We have a lot to talk about." She spoke quietly as if she and Tony were still the only two in the room.

"Yes, we do." Tony nodded softly, fingering a loose curl behind her ear and then kissing her forehead. "But not today." He smiled.

"Tony, Ziva and I were talking… we have an idea." Abby spoke up, wanting to cut the tension and change topics to something less intense.

"Oh now, this can't be good. You two and your ideas." Tony teased waiting to hear the details.

"I don't want to stay in this tiny room all day anymore." Ziva said matter-o-factly.

"I knew that was coming. Slightly surprised actually, it took you so long." Tony teased Ziva with a smile.

"We'd like your help finding two recliner chairs. So we can put one in my lab and another in autopsy. So Ziva can sit and visit with Ducky, Palmer and I while we work and you guys are busy working upstairs." Abby smiled brightly at this plan.

"I will still be able to sit and rest, while also not going completely mad feeling caged inside this room." Ziva spoke as though there were little to no room for argument, making Tony smile.

"I'll see what I can find." His smile grew.

* * *

"Ziva, did you know that Yule Brynner was part of the Romani? The wandering Gypsies of Russia." Tony smiled with the light of a little boy with wonder in his eyes as he turned off the movie they'd been watching later that evening, "My mom took me to see The King and I on Broadway when I was six. I think she had the hots for him." His smile widened causing Ziva to smile hearing such a detail. He'd only recently begun to speak more of his mother since finding the photos of them together last fall.

"He is very handsome." Ziva smiled, "I remember thinking the same thing growing up watching the Ten Commandments during Passover. It greatly unnerved my mother that Tali and I would make such comments. He was after all, playing the man who enslaved our people."

Tony laughed softly thinking of a child-Ziva ogling Yul Brynner with her sister, much to the dismay of their Jewish mother. He too, had watched the Ten Commandments each year during Easter as a family tradition and loved hearing that it seemed, Ziva's family had done the same.

Silence fell over the room once more as Tony rearranged the pillows on his cot, preparing to lie down for the evening.

"Tony," Ziva addressed him finally, playing with the edge of her blanket. "We need to talk."

"Okay," He stopped fussing over the pillows and slowly set them aside. Swallowing hard with butterflies in his stomach to see and hear the tone in her voice knowing this was going to be serious. "About what?"

"About Israel." Her fingertip unconsciously traced lightly over the rough staples at the base of her throat and beginning of her incision.

"Which time?" Tony asked quietly with eyes staring at the staples she was tracing

"I suppose we should begin with the first time." Ziva stopped tracing and let her hand fall slowly into her lap.

"Okay." Tony nodded, waiting for her to speak first, not knowing where to begin.

"I gather that Malachi told you he and I had slept together during my time there?" She asked nervously.

"He may have mentioned something." Tony shrugged looking away.

"Tony." She gave him a look that said now was not the time to be coy if they were trying to clear the air of things that had gone unspoken for too long.

"Okay, he told me that you didn't exactly sleep together. More like, rough and wild sex after an intense sparring round in which he believed you were invisioning beating me to a pulp." Tony spat out quickly, still refusing to look at her.

It was Ziva's turn to swallow hard and look away. "Yes, something like that. Are you angry with me?"

"No." Tony answered honestly. "I'm not angry at you for it. How could I be? We were nothing. And I'd done the same thing." He couldn't miss the immediate fallen look in Ziva's eyes. Hurt and then welling tears, though she fought to keep them back.

"But we weren't nothing. Were we?" She asked trying to keep her voice from cracking at just what were they at that time.

"I don't know. You were in love with Rivkin and I'd killed him. You'd made that very clear when you pinned me to the ground with a gun against my chest." Tony tried to keep the old emotional hurt and anger from his words, "I didn't know where that left me in your life."

"I wasn't in love with Michael." Ziva admitted out loud, realizing how true that statement was. She loved him. She was not in love with him. A very significant difference.

"You never said otherwise." Tony swallowed hard, remembering that day outside Mossad when he threw it at her like an accusation.

"I knew before you left Israel that you were telling the truth about your reasons for killing him."

"Then why did you stay?" Tony couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I had my reasons." Ziva shook her head. This was difficult to talk about.

"I thought we were talking and telling the truth here, Ziva?" Tony pushed seeing her walls going back up.

"We are, its just that… some of my understanding of these events only came after I had a lot of time to reflect on them…during my captivity." She really didn't like speaking about any time frame associated with her time in that camp.

"So at the time, you weren't admitting to yourself that you knew I was telling the truth? Or that you didn't love Rivkin?"

"Yes. In a way I guess."

"And that clarity only came later." Tony was trying to follow the sequence of events, seeing that this really was difficult for her to speak of. She wasn't purposefully trying to be evasive.

"Yes." She swallowed hard taking the plunge, "At the time, I was angry with you, Tony. To me, it seemed that you didn't want me but you also didn't want anyone else to have me either. That made me angry. I didn't know where I stood in your life, either. This was before you'd killed Michael that I began to feel this way, with your incessant pursuit of him. After you killed him, I was blinded by my emotions. I didn't know whom to trust anymore. I felt as though everyone was lying to me and manipulating me in some way to get what they wanted. You, Michael, my father and Gibbs…I needed time to think."

"I'm sorry." Tony took hold of her hand, realizing that was true. "You were right. I was jealous of your relationship with Michael, and I wasn't ready to admit how I felt about you even to myself. It wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry. But I swear to you, Ziva, when he and I got into our argument that day and I confronted him, the last thing on my mind when I shot him was killing him out of that jealousy. I was defending myself and trying to protect you."

"I know that now, Tony." She nodded softly feeling a single tear slip from her eyes, looking down at their entwined fingers, "I had many months to go over every single detail leading up to our goodbye in Israel."

"I did too." Tony admitted catching her gaze in surprise, "The months you were gone, before we'd heard that you were dead…and those after, I'd lay in bed at night going over everything I'd said and done, thinking of how badly things had gone wrong. I was angry with you, too. Angry that you trusted me so little then, that I was so easy to leave behind that you'd made no contact. I had more then one sexual encounter with bottled rage at our situation. I hated that I was left thinking of you, when it seemed you were completely over me, with no contact at all. I'm not proud of those exploits or my reasoning behind them. They of course ended the moment Gibbs told us you were killed on the Damocles."

"Why then?"

"Nothing else mattered after that. All my reasoning and logic for justified anger at you were completely washed away in that one phrase. 'No survivors.' None of those reasons mattered. Only that you were gone, forever. I funneled what anger and rage I'd had over our unresolved situation into finding Saleem and making him pay."

"After what I'd done to you, you really were the last person I expected to see at that time… when he pulled that hood off my head."

"I certainly wasn't expecting to see you either." Tony smiled softly, running his thumb nervously over the back of her hand, needing the contact as feelings from that time period began washing over him.

"I really thought that I was going to die there." Ziva took a deep breath, willing her tears not to fall.

"You weren't the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"I never intended to leave that camp alive, Ziva." Tony spoke quietly, holding her eyes and seeing the confusion.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why?" Ziva asked in barely above a whisper.

"After realizing my reason for living was already gone…life meant nothing after."

Tony's words from that day when she was rescued thundered loudly through her head, _'Couldn't live without you, I guess.'_ He'd said it with a smile as if joking but she could see now in hindsight, in this moment, he'd really meant it.

"Tony…" She reached up with her hand to gently grasp his face, she swallowed hard unable to continue with the line of thought and shook her head softly. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt? After?" She was speaking of all the time between then and now.

"It wasn't the right time. You were dealing with so much and I… told myself to be content that you were still alive. That we had you back. That I was lucky to still have you as my partner and that was enough. To be near you every day. To work beside you again. You seemed to be moving on and so I tried to do the same."

"E.J." Ziva whispered the name of the one woman she knew Tony had begun a relationship after her return to NCIS.

"Yes." Tony nodded and a slow smile spread across his face, "It was E.J. though actually, who made me realize that perhaps my relationship with her and yours' with Ray weren't working out because they weren't supposed to. That maybe we'd finally come to a place where we, you and I," He waggled his finger between them, "could try to be something more. Her parting advice for me was to seek out a relationship with you. That she believed you and I were a better match. That we belonged together."

"Why didn't you act on that realization?" Ziva tilted her head with questioning gaze in disbelief of what she was learning. Hearing that even E.J. had seen what was between she and Tony so long ago.

"I tried, after E.J.'s Pep Talk." Tony smiled with a shrug and Ziva's eyes narrowed in confusion, searching her mind for when that could have been. "I was in the middle of it when C.I. Ray decided to finally call you after nearly two months in silence, remember? I took it as a sign I was supposed to keep my thoughts to myself."

Ziva sighed heavily remembering that night now, and seeing it in a new light what Tony had said and the way he acted towards her. It was the night E.J. had also left. "Oh Tony," She shook her head at all the missed chances and miscommunications. "You should have said something if you felt that way. You told me to pick up and say, Hello."

"I wanted you to be happy. Even if it wasn't with me. And why didn't you say something, Ziva? If you felt that way about me then?" Tony asked with narrowed eyebrows of his own, wondering if she'd felt that way in return as well, why wasn't she speaking up.

"I didn't want to read into the messages you were sending me. I'd jumped to the wrong conclusion about you over Michael and made a horrible mistake that had terrible consequences. I never wanted to assume anything about how you felt for me ever again. You'd never made a move in all those years so I assumed, that though you cared for me deeply, you only did so as a friend and partner. So I pushed for what I felt towards you away, and I tried to move on."

"Would you have gone through with marrying him?" Tony asked speaking of C.I. Ray, having always wondered if she would have if they'd never discovered he'd gone rogue and killed an innocent.

"Probably…yes." Ziva admitted with new tears in her eyes. "I loved him. But I was never in love with him; I'd just resigned myself to the fact that I was never going to be able to have what I really wanted…so I should be happy with what I had."

"And what did you really want, Ziva?" Tony asked near breathless, needing to hear her say it.

"Isn't it obvious?" She answered in the same whispered voice as if it were the most logical answer in the world, her dark glassy eyes boring into his with her most honest truth. The same look she'd given him a thousand times that spoke of hidden desires he'd dare not read into. Now, blatantly obvious that this had always been her truth, and she's always shown it to him. He was just never ready to receive the message until now. "You, Tony."

Tony leaned forward and kissed her, his hand threading into the hair at the nape of her neck. "I felt the same way." He admitted with lips hovering near her' own. "Resigned myself to the fact that I was never going to be able to have you, so I should try to be happy with what I had. What we had as partners." He pulled back thumbing away her fallen tears. "Can I ask…when did you know, that you felt something different towards me then just friends and partners?"

"Since your relationship with Jeanne. I was jealous and when I asked myself why, I knew the answer; even if I didn't want to. So I denied it for as long as I could. Buried it. Afterall, from my understanding, you didn't feel the same way about me." She ran her fingers over the back of his knuckles, "What about you, Tony? When did you know…about me?"

"I knew things were changing with us before but it was after you began dating Rivkin and then for certain when you stayed in Israel and I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I was forced to face your death on the Damocles…and when Saleem pulled that hood off your head," he smiled blinking back tears, "Well, I knew there was no denying ever again how I felt about you. At least to myself. And then there was Paris." That one simple word and they were both smiling from ear to ear with blushing grins.

"Ah, yes. Paris." Ziva nodded remembering that night in a shared hotel room quite well.

_Flashback- _

_The room mix-up had left them sharing a room. She and Tony teased each other in their usual way with hidden meanings and sexual innuendo, Tony spouting off lines from movies about the romance in Paris and that anything was possible. They spent the evening sharing a bottle of French wine and discussing the many sites near their hotel that Ziva knew of from her time living and working in country. _

_Tony seemed completely enthralled and as the evening wore one and more wine was consumed, they found themselves inching closer and closer to each other standing on their tiny Parisian balcony overlooking the Eiffle Tower. She thought that perhaps, he was about to kiss her, too much wine she'd decided, not wanting to read into it and turned abruptly saying they should get some sleep. They had to be up early. Tony seemed to sober quickly, nodding in agreement and then volunteered to take the couch. Whining as he made his bed that his back would be killing him in the morning. That the fancy couch in their suite was more for decoration then sleeping and Ziva had laughed at him when he lay down, half of his body off the couch and holding himself on with one leg to the floor._

_"Get in here, Tony." She smiled from her spot in the middle of the King sized bed, flipping back the covers on the other side. "I don't want to listen to your whining about how its my fault your back hurts all the way back to D.C. tomorrow."_

_Tony fell with a thud from the couch onto the floor, staring at her. "You want me? Anthony DiNozzo Jr. to share a bed with you, Ziva David?"_

_ "I'm not inviting you to sleep with me, Tony." Ziva rolled her eyes, sighing, "I'm offering to share the bed, trying to be polite. But if you're going to make a big deal of it, then fine. I don't care if you sleep on the couch or the floor or-"_

_ "No! No big deal made. I gladly accept the invite." He walked quickly towards the bed, bringing his pillow along. "I'll behave myself on this side of the bed. Scouts honor." He held up two fingers with a smile, putting a buffer pillow between them before climbing into bed as Ziva shifted further to the outside of her section, away from Tony._

_ "Nice boxers by the way, Tony." Ziva smiled after a moment in silence, both trying to remain very still and conscious of the fact they were sharing a bed for the first time since pretending to be hot lovers in their undercover mission. The electricity between them now laying feet apart in the bed was more fiery then it had been years previous, actually pretending to have sex with body parts touching and bruising kisses._

_ "You like those, David?" Tony smiled in the darkness thinking about the black silk boxers he was wearing adorned with various smiley faces. He wore no shirt as he wasn't exactly expecting to be sharing a room this evening and had packed lightly for the trip, only necessary items and nothing extra. "Considering I usually sleep naked, you should feel special that I'm wearing anything at all. I could say the same thing about your pajamas this evening, Ziva. Did you pick that out just for me?" He smiled in the darkness, teasing her with his tone trying to swallow the lump in his throat at remembering the sight of her when she first walked out of the bathroom, wearing what little she had on. She wore a t-shirt that danced around her thighs, three sizes too big that said 'Paris, je t'iame!' And blazoned with a screenprint of the Eiffle Tower. She'd purchased it in the Gift Shop of their hotel after learning they'd be sharing a room._

_ "Actually, yes, Tony. I am wearing this for your benefit." She teased in the dark, "You're not the only one who usually sleeps naked." She heard him gasp beside her and smiled._

_ "Well please, don't make yourself uncomfortable on my account. Sleep in whatever you'd like or nothing at all…I'm okay with that, too. Nudity is very French, Ziva. Perhaps we should both embrace the culture and sleep naked if we must. C'est la vie!" He smiled in return, willing his heart to stop pounding at the images his mind was conjuring and realizing she was lying just two feet away, wearing nothing but a baggy t-shirt and speaking of sleeping naked._

_ Ziva picked up the pillow between them and slammed it into his face causing him to let out a 'hmmph' noise. "Goodnight, Tony." She smiled turning her back to him and burrowing her face into the pillow._

_ "Goodnight, Ziva." He smiled turning his head to the side to look at her outline in the moonlight streaming through their balcony windows. The delicate curviture of her body, even beneath the sheet and the way her long beautiful hair lay scattered across the pillow behind her. He rolled onto his side, facing her even if she were facing away. He'd fall asleep staring at her back and watching the rise and fall of her chest ever so slightly as she fell asleep._

_ At some point in the night, he'd woken to realize that they'd both somehow come together in the middle of the bed. Ziva was still lying on her side, facing away from him but he was spooned up behind her. His arm drapped over her side, pulling her close to him and his face buried into her hair and neck from behind. His heart began to pound being this close to Ziva and felt his body start to react. He tried to pull away, intending to inch back over to his side of the bed but at his slightest movement, Ziva moved her arm and hugged his holding him back against her body, pinning him there. She buried her face against her pillow once more and continued to sleep._

_ Tony stopped for a moment to assess the situation and then lay back down, staring at the back of her head a moment before moving back in closer, burying his face back into her hair and neck and inhaling her scent with a smile. For one night, he would hold her and enjoy the feeling of her in his arms. What he'd missed was the smile that had spread across Ziva's face once he'd settled in behind her again. She'd awoken with his movements, realizing she was asleep in his arms and that it felt so right, so comfortable she hadn't noticed doing it… she longed for it to continue, if just for one night. She knew exactly what she was doing when she realized Tony was pulling away. And held him there, happy when he seemed content to snuggle in behind her once more._

_ When she woke first in the morning, it was in a whole new position she'd found herself sleeping comfortable in with Tony. He was now lying on his back in the middle of the bed and Ziva's upper body lay stretched and wrapped around his torso. Her ear pressed against his bare chest directly over his heart with her dark hair spilling over his shoulder behind her. One arm lying curled against his chest. Tony's arm was draped around her back, hand resting on her hip and their legs were tangled with one of hers draped over his thigh and resting between his legs. _

_At first, her heart began to pound realizing how this looked and that they shouldn't be this way, but eventually she relaxed in how it felt instead. Which was so right. She lay there listening to the thud of his heartbeat for quite some time, content to soak up as much of this closeness as this one morning would allow before the spell was broken and they'd be back to the way things were. She was so lost in thought, delicately twirling Tony's chest hair with her finger that she wasn't aware that he'd woken as well, and was just as content holding her against him, watching her. Neither saying anything to alert the other they were both awake._

_ Tony couldn't help his physical morning reaction, especially with a beautiful woman lying draped across his body and only hoped that this time, she wouldn't punch him in the side for it as she had during their undercover mission. To his surprise, she didn't seem to notice or react at least, at all to what her thigh lying over his was doing to him so early in the morning. When it became too much for him to control, his breathing becoming labored, he knew he'd have to say something._

_ Ziva had become aware that Tony was awake when she felt his breathing change and his fingers absentmindly begin to run small lines back and forth across her hipbone. If he was content to lay like this, then so was she. When his breathing became deeper and she sensed him tensing with her smallest movements, she knew she needed to move before they crossed a line and broke the rules. Even if she'd like to. Even if just for one day._

_ Before Tony could say anything, Ziva curled around under his arm but still lying against his side and perched partially on top of him. She smiled down at him with hair falling wildly around her shoulders, and Tony swore he'd never seen something so beautiful in his life then waking up like this, to her and that face. "Good morning." She greeted him simply with a small smile and then pushed away, sliding over his body making him gulp at the contact as she slid off the bed._

_ Neither had said anything about their sleeping arrangement or how the ended up in the morning or what it meant. Each content to accept it for what it was and simply enjoy their brief time together._

_- End of Flashback_

"I knew that morning…I'd never felt so content, so at peace in all my life as waking up next to you, Ziva. Feeling your body melded into mine so perfectly." Tony smiled thinking of the same memories of Paris. "I realized then, that I wished I could wake up every morning like that with you. Not just stolen moments in Paris."

"Then why were you so adamant to Nora on the plane about Rule #12 stating we absolutely 'could not' date each other, against my 'should not' interpretation?" Ziva asked slightly confused, having felt the same thing that morning in Paris, the same peace and contentment lying in Tony's arms.

"I was scared. Terrified really of taking that chance with you. I'd just gotten you back after believing I'd lost you for good when you died in the Damocles. It felt selfish to want more with you then simply having you in my life at all. I was afraid that if we tried and failed, that I'd lose you all over again. My heart wasn't ready for that. By the time I was ready to take the next step, you'd moved on with C.I. Ray."

"And after Ray? Why not then?" Ziva asked understanding now how much fear held Tony back from making a move. Something she was familiar with herself.

"I had been trying to. Slowly. Trying to find my nerve again." Tony smiled softly with a shrug. "I thought I'd missed my last chance when I thought you were going to the opera with someone else. It made me crazy."

"I noticed." Ziva smiled.

"It's one of the Big Three, Ziva. That's a big deal." Tony's eyes widened like she should understand.

"So I keep hearing but I don't exactly understand. I was going alone, as I always have." Ziva shrugged remembering both McGee and even Gibbs giving her a hard time over Tony's reaction.

"But I didn't know that." Tony smiled softly at her, running the backs of his fingers down her face, seeing the brief sadness flash before her eyes as she undoubtedly thought about her sister and the reason for going to the opera that evening. "I thought you'd met someone new and he'd swept you off your feet without me even knowing. There are three kinds of dates for a man, Ziva, that reveal just how serious he is about a woman. The Opera is one of them. Of course I was a little crazy about the idea of you going with someone else!"

"It was very thoughtful what you did. Making that CD of Puccinni for me that evening. I was very touched by the gesture." Ziva felt her eyes welling again. "I think my sister would have liked you, Tony."

"Well, its good to know someone else besides you in your family would have." He smiled.

"My father liked you too, Tony. Maybe not at first, but he came around when he realized that you meant something to me. And that you had my back, when he didn't." She looked down thinking about how her father had betrayed her, and left her to die, how Tony had been the one to save her and how her father wanted her forgiveness. How their last conversation on earth had been in anger at his failure as her father yet again. The tears she'd been trying to hold back, ran quickly from her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tony asked brushing away her tears forcing her to look at him. "We haven't even been able to talk about your grief in losing your father since this all happened. I'm so sorry, Ziva."

"It's okay, Tony. Israel was…theraputic, in many ways. I've made peace with my father in many ways and left what happened behind. The final act I wanted to give to my father, was catching his killer, making him proud."

"That's why you debated about staying in Israel? Accepting the position as Director of Mossad? To make him proud?"

"Yes, partly I think. Mostly. I don't know. I felt lost about where I was going, and who I was. I needed reminding."

"That's why you wanted to talk with Gibbs?"

"Yes. I trusted him. I knew whatever he'd tell me would be the truth. Not to manipulate me for his own use, but to make me see what I could not at the time. I hadn't listened to him before in Israel, about you and Michael and my father… I wanted to listen to him now. I felt torn, but relieved and confident when I stepped on stage to make the announcement. I don't remember after that."

"That's likely a good thing. It's not something you want to remember, Ziva. I wish I couldn't." Tony rubbed his forehead as the image blasted through his mind. "No more trips to Israel, okay?"

"Tony…" She reached forward tipping his chin lightly with her fingers and forcing him to look at her, "I can't promise that. Israel is where I'm from. It's part of who I am. Someday I'd like to share it with my children." She smiled softly at the thought, "I'd like to share it with you."

"There's no way I'd let you go without me now." Tony smiled still feeling the waves of anxiety at the mere thought of her returning there. "Are you even safe there?"

"Right now, no, I'm not safe there, I guess. Too many of my father's enemies both foreign and domestic have sided with Illan in erasing the David family from Israel's history, at least with Mossad. But someday, soon, I hope they realize I want no part of my father's legacy there. I have no grand ambitions to lead Mossad and only want peace."

"Malachi and Liat have shed some light onto how and why the party is split about your father's control and legacy at Mossad. How Bodnar could even gain enough support to take control of Mossad, even after killing you and your father."

"Israel is very different, Tony. It is a country in crisis, constantly at war. Many see my father and his regime at Mossad as monsters. They consider what Illan has done to him, and to me and those loyal to David, as heroic acts for Israel, to take them into the future. To some we are Freedom Fighters and to others we are Terrorists. I'm sure there are just as many who cheered for my demise in these last few days, as there were those who mourned it in Israel. To them, they do not see me as anything separate. They only see me as the child of my father. The heir of David."

"I just can't imagine growing up in that." Tony shook his head continuously marveled at just what Ziva had lived through in her life.

"It is the only life I've known. I love Israel. I will always love Israel. It is the land of my birth. It is where my heart was born, Tony. Someday, I pray that it will know lasting peace."

"It's also where your heart nearly died… so for now, at least, can you please promise me to stay out of Israel?" Tony fingered the Star of David necklace around her neck. Watching it bounce slightly with each heartbeat and remembering the night they realized she was still alive because of the tiny golden star jumping slightly.

"I'll do my best." Ziva answered, seeing the lasting fear in his green eyes she leaned forward and kissed him. "That's all I can promise." She rested her forehead against his, feeling completely drained physically and emotionally from this evening's conversations as well as her movements from the day. "I wish this bed were bigger. I'd like to wake up next to you as I did in Paris."

"Me too." Tony sighed cupping her neck, taking in her warmth and feeling the same exhaustion.

"You could try to fit in this one?" Ziva offered with a smile and Tony laughed seeing its tiny size.

"Perhaps that would work if you were able to sleep on top of me or along my side, but considering you must lay flat on your back for now, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I could lay on my back and you could sleep on your side against me."

"I don't trust myself doing that either." Tony laughed at her persistence in finding a way to make it work, "I can't help what I do in my sleep and I may hurt you inadvertently if I try to cuddle and pull you close."

"This couldn't have happened at a worse time." Ziva sighed frustrated with her situation, "When I'm finally at liberty to hold you, I cannot."

"Being shot is always terrible, no matter what time it is, Ziva. I'm not going anywhere. You will heal eventually. When this is all over, maybe we can go back to Paris."

"I have a confession to make. About Paris." She smiled sleepily, lying back against her pillows and settling in for the night.

"Uh-oh, that sounds ominous."

"In the middle of the night, when you woke and found us sleeping like that. Forking?"

"Spooning. It's called spooning, Ziva." Tony chuckled.

"Okay, spooning. I woke when I felt you pulling away."

"You pulled me back on purpose? You did that consciously?"

"I did." She smiled blushing slightly. "It felt so right… I didn't want to let you go. If only for one night."

"You little sneek." Tony smiled widely knowing she felt the same way then as he had, even if neither were admitting it. "To be fair, I was hoping to wake up without you ever knowing I'd held you like that. Was so close. I was afraid you'd be furious if you thought I woke and knew we were in that position."

"I wouldn't have been furious. Acted like it maybe, but not really angry." She paused thinking about how many moments they'd spent pretending not to feel what they were both experiencing, "I kept that silly shirt, too. I wear it sometimes when I need to feel you close. When I feel vulnerable. I guess it's gone though now, I had taken it with me to Israel to bury my father."

"Not gone." Tony smiled learning this detail, "Schmeil brought your bag home with his. He'd said you'd had it all packed and ready to go for after the press conference. When we believed you'd died, no one had the heart to open it. It's still sitting, untouched in my apartment next to my bed."

She smiled as new tears wet her eyes again at the thought, how much they'd grieved her in those hours, how much she was loved.

"I know its not exactly the best time for this, or place given our limited accomodations… but Ziva David," Tony took her hand in his, brushing a stray hair from her eyes with a smile, "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow evening? It is Friday afterall."

"And what will we do exactly, Tony?" Ziva smiled feeling her heart bounce in her chest at the thought he'd finally asked her out, and now she was stuck in the basement of NCIS.

"I'll think of something." He smiled with excitement, "So is that a yes, Ms. David?"

"It is a 'yes,' Tony." She smiled her eyes struggling to stay open, "A definite, 'yes."


	14. Chapter 14

"McGee," Tony ambushed him immediately the next morning with a smile on his face, "I have a technical favor to ask."

"Okay," McGee eyed Tony suspiciously across the aisle from their desks. "I'm not coming over to fix your entertainment center for free again, if that's what you're about to ask, Tony."

"No," Tony immediately scowled brushing the thought aside, "I was going to ask your help with my date tonight."

"Going on date, DiNozzo?" Gibbs rounded the corner with fresh cup of coffee in hand. The only three in the office this early in the morning, he was surprised to find Tony so awake and eagerly sitting at his desk. "And just where will you be going?" He wouldn't put it past Tony to try and sneak Ziva out of the building for a night out at this point, the man was so delirously happy it seemed.

"Ah, yeah, Boss. We're not going anywhere. We can't, obviously. So I'm taking her out, here. If that makes any sense?" Tony scratched his head, realizing it didn't when he spoke it out loud. "Under normal conditions, I'd take her to dinner and movie. I was going to ask McGee here if he wouldn't mind wiring up the projector to play in her room so we can watch a movie in there."

"She already has a TV?" McGee asked confused.

"Yeah but its not the cinematic experience I'm going for, McGee! I'm going to play_ 'The Sound of Music_,' it's her favorite. And when Maria pelts out 'the hills are alive' on the side of that mountain, I want Ziva to feel like she's there with her. That tiny little television in her room just won't cut it for first date material."

"Why don't you just take her to the MTAC room?" Gibbs looked up, catching the immediate stares of both younger men that he was contributing with dating advice. "Huge picture. Full surround sound. Already hooked up."

"My God, that's genius! Why didn't I think of that?" Tony smacked the back of his own head with a smile. "But, how am I going to pull that off without anyone seeing her?" His brows suddenly knit in defeat.

"I can set it up right before I go." McGee offered willing to help if it were for Ziva.

"And I'll stay back, lingering a while to make sure the coast is clear for you to bring her up. I'll still be working out here late on this case. Should be able to keep an eye out for anyone who may see you and give a heads up." Gibbs offered quietly without looking up from his file.

Tony's eyes bugged from his head as he looked from Gibbs to McGee who shrugged with a big smile, both amazed how willing Gibbs was to help in this endeavor.

"What are you going to feed her, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked clicking his pen, taking on the protective father stance and wanting his girl treated right. "Something more then stale burrito from one of the vending machines in the break room, I hope."

"Ah, hadn't thought about that one yet, Boss." Tony sat slack jawed at his Boss's participation in this date planning. "She likes the Italian place around the corner. Maybe I could get them to deliver?"

Gibbs nodded his approval and Tony began flipping through his smart phone looking for the App to make an online order for later in the evening. His concentration for the rest of the day was going to be shot, Gibbs knew. He couldn't help but smile and chuckle softly at the excitement rolling off Tony in waves at the prospect of finally taking Ziva on their first real date.

It was in the middle of his second verse of humming, '_How Do you Solve a Problem Like Maria_' when Gibbs had to clear his throat loudly and get his attention.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called out without looking at him.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony asked beaming.

"People are beginning to arrive for the day. Figure out how to solve your Maria problem later."

"Right, Boss." Tony immediately tried to stifle his smile, but when his eyes landed on Ziva's photos, and the one of her in Paris, the smile started leaking out once more as he typed.

The day seemed to crawl by for Tony but finally, the big night was here. He'd waited until most everyone left the building and dodged into the restroom to change into different clothes. He emerged 20 minutes later wearing new jeans that looked old with their distress pattern, dress shoes, a button down dress shirt that Ziva had told him twice now she liked when he wore it and his sport jacket. A few sprays of cologne and he was out the door. Nearly bouncing in his step on his way to get Ziva.

"Did it arrive yet?" He asked McGee, rubbing his hands together trying to stop them from sweating.

"It has. I put it on the table with everything you asked for in the MTAC room. Abs helped me set it up. Said it would be 'more romantic' if she helped then using the simple paper plates and napkins that came with the food." McGee shrugged with a smile at how precise Abby was in making sure everything was 'perfect,' including getting on him about not properly lining up the silverware. "It does look really nice, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks," Tony smiled widely, slapping McGee on the back and grasping his shoulder. "Okay, here it goes." He blew out two exaggerated breaths as if he were preparing to go into battle with his nerves growing wildly out of control.

"DiNozzo, wait." Gibbs called out to him, standing up from behind his desk and coming to stand before him, straight and tall that made Tony straighten up as well. "I want my girl back and in bed by 22:00 hours, is that clear? She needs her rest and is still healing." He reached forward straightening Tony's collar while the younger man looked on wide-eyed.

"Yes, sir." Tony gulped catching Gibb's eye when he finished, in disbelief this was really happening. How paternal Gibbs was being over Ziva and how involved he was in helping Tony make this night perfect. Even adjusting Tony's collar that had flipped up in the back. "Behave yourself and be the gentleman, I know you are." Gibbs softened, clapping Tony on the shoulder in support.

"I will, sir." Tony smiled softly with a head nod. "Here goes nothing." Tony blew into his hands, and then shook them out, bouncing on his heels and shaking his whole body as if trying to get his nerves out. "Okay, I can do this."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called out again watching him walk away. "Did you happen to remember to get her flowers? Ladies like flowers."

"Oh shit!" Tony slapped his head again, completely forgetting that one little detail, "I totally forgot to pick them up! I ordered a half-dozen long stem red roses from the place Ziva likes and forgot them! I can't believe I forgot!"

"I didn't." Gibbs smiled reaching down behind his desk producing the gorgeous bouquet Tony had ordered but forgotton in his haste.

McGee and Tony both stare at him with mouths agape. "Can't have you messing this up on the first try." Gibbs handed over the flowers with a shrug and a smile. "Someone has to make sure this thing goes down smoothly."

"Thank you." Tony smiled feeling touched that Gibbs cared so much for them he was hoping their night went perfectly as well.

"Tony," Gibbs called out again as Tony began to walk away, addressing him by name this time and tone much softer.

"Yeah, Boss? Did I forget something else?" Tony asked with a smile, smelling the flowers he held in his hand.

"Have fun. You deserve it." Gibbs nodded with a smile and sat back down, "And remember the Rules of Engagement." He called out as Tony stepped into the elevator preparing to get Ziva.

"Rules #5 and #8. Don't waste good and take nothing for granted." Tony smiled and heard Gibbs say the Marine Corp, "Ooh-rah" before the doors closed.

"I've never seen Tony that nervous for a date in my life." McGee smiled shaking his head and sitting down at his own desk in wonder.

"That's because he's never gone on a date with Ziva before." Gibbs chuckled shaking his head. "This changes everything. Heaven help us."

* * *

"Good evening, My Fair Ladies." Tony smiled seeing Abby was helping Ziva get ready for the evening. He was stunned when he saw what she was wearing. Abby tried her best to do what she could to help Ziva prepare for such a big night and she hit a 'homerun' in Tony's eyes.

Somehow, Abby managed to help Ziva slip into a black formitting dress that she must have stepped into. The skirt fell just around and slightly below Ziva's knees with a knockout slit that rose to mid-thigh on her right leg. The top portion was sleeveless with a dangerously low slit down the font of her chest, completely exposing her zippered scar, still healing but taking nothing away from her beauty. Abby had helped her do her hair, straightened and falling around her shoulders. She wore the slightest touches of make-up that brought out her features and returned some warmth to her skin after being so ill the past nearly two weeks. A delicate bracelet hung around her wrist and barefeet with freshly painted bright red toenail polish completed the picture.

Tony laughed when he saw them and shook his head.

"I'm forbidden from wearing heels right now until I'm steady on my feet and no other shoes would do with this dress so-" Ziva tried to explain feeling self conscious standing before him.

"Ziva David, you look... amazing." Tony smiled interjecting his thoughts. "Shiny red toes and all." He kissed the side of her cheek as a Gentlemen's greeting. "For you, My Lady." He produced the red roses from behind his back and heard Abby's squeal of delight watching the first interactions.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." Ziva smiled blushing under Tony's gaze. She'd never had this many butterflies before on a first date. His fingers reached up to lightly graze the delicate and bruised skin next to her staples and sending a bolt of electricity through them both. "Sorry about that but I have to let it breathe. Doctor's orders. Not nice to look at, I know." She felt herself explaining away.

"I think it's a beautiful view." Tony smiled looking up at her and winked. "Are you ready?" He held the crook of his arm out to her, waiting for her to take it and knowing she needed additional support.

She nodded and accepted his arm.

"Wait!" Abby cried after them, reaching for the camera on the side table. "We have to have a photo of this. Your first date! It's so exciting!" Abby started snapping photos until Tony put his hand up that it was enough. "Have fun!" She called after them, waving excitedly until the elevator doors closed.

"I feel like we're going to Junior Prom." Tony chuckled feeling his palms sweat looking down at her beautiful face and the dress she was wearing. The slit down the front making him dizzing inspite of the scar that was there.

"I've never been to a Prom. Only seen them on TV or in the movies." Ziva smiled nervously, holding tightly to Tony's arm feeling the elevator shift as it stopped. "We're not going to one now, are we? You haven't recreated some scene from your favorite 80s film that requires we drink tainted punch and dance wildly."

"No," Tony laughed shaking his head and stepping off the elevator, "Though that does give me an idea for our second date."

"And what makes you so sure there will be a second date, Tony? Putting your donkey before the carriage aren't you?" Ziva teased with a disarmingly coy smile.

"I believe you mean, putting the cart before the horse, but yes, I'm sure there will be a second date. At least I hope there is." He swallowed hard with a nervous smile. "There are so many things I want to do with you, that cannot be shared in just one night."

"Then we best get started." She smiled widely and followed his lead. "Where are we going to anyway? I'm forbidden to leave the building at present."

"You'll see." He stopped and looked at Gibbs and McGee before turning the corner, making sure it was safe for him to bring Ziva around. He winked at them with an enormous smile for the beautiful woman on his arm. Giving a little wave as did Ziva and then disappeared into the MTAC room.

"Wow…she looked amazing." McGee smiled happy for his friends, "Except, where were her shoes?" His brows suddenly knit.

* * *

"Tony, its beautiful." She smiled taking a seat on the chair he'd pulled out for her. A tiny table for two had been set up before the big screen, with candles lit and elegant dishes spead out. Their favorite dishes set before them and two small glasses of wine. At Ziva's curious eyebrow Tony explained.

"I spoke with Ducky and your nurse and they both assured me that you could have a little wine. Ducky of course went into a long story about how wine is actually good for your heart and why the ancients used it for medicinal purposes." Tony smiled and Ziva chuckled softly, her fingers immediately going to her exposed chest pressing lightly to remind herself to take it easy with a twinge of pain.

"Don't make me laugh, Tony." She smiled widely flashing her beautiful eyes. "Are we watching something too?" She asked curiously when Tony found the remote on the table and pressed play. His only reply was to smile and take her hand across the table, playing with her fingers for the first time in this kind of setting.

"The Sound of Music." Her eyes lit with sparkle as soon as the first scene and chords rang through the theatre.

They ate and talked, laughed softly and smiled as the movie played on behind them and when they were finished eating, Tony escorted her to one of the more comfy chairs in the room, knowing that presently she couldn't stand to sit upright unsupported for very long without her ribs and sternum for support. Lacing their hands together with each delicately playing with each others fingers had both on edge with the fiery sensual contact.

When the Captain and Maria began their duet '_Something Good_' towards the end of the film, realizing their love for each other, Tony stood and held out his hand to Ziva.

"Ziva David, will you dance with me?" He asked smiling brightly. "I promise not to hurt you."

Ziva swallowed the lump in her throat with a smile, not trusting her voice she nodded once and let him help her to stand. They walked a few feet to the clearing before the screen and beside their table with candles still burning and stopped, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes.

"I can't lift my arms." Ziva realized with a sad smile, knowing that under normal circumstances she would have wrapped her arms around his shoulder or held onto his raised hand.

"It's okay, you don't have to." Tony smiled, placing her arm around his waist gently, holding her very closely. Her other hand, he guided to hold his, tucked tightly against his chest so that her arm was never raised and simply bent at the elbow. His other arm, he wrapped around her back, pressing his plam gently aware of her gunshot wound in the area and began to sway softly, barely shuffling their feet; her head tucking nicely in under his chin and resting against his chest.

He was humming along with the tune and she pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes and then rested their foreheads together with eyes closed, enjoying the contact for a moment before she nestled her head back down against his throat and chest. Both content in letting the moment wash over them and listening to the words of the song on the screen.

_'Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_

_But somwhere in my wicked, miserable past_

_There must have been a moment of truth_

_ For here you are, standing there, loving me_

_Whether or not you should_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good_

_ Nothing comes from nothing_

_Nothing ever could_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good'_

The lyrics couldn't have been more appropriate for their first song and dance. Something he would have never thought before this moment, before this night. Perhaps Ziva knew something about this film that he never saw before now, and that is why it was her favorite. From now on, it just may be his favorite too. For he'd never be able to see it or hear the songs without thinking of this very moment for the rest of his life. Everything was falling into place.

Gibbs and McGee had taken a stroll down the hall, checking their perimeters to make sure no one interrupted or stumbled upon Tony and Ziva's date. When they stopped at the door for MTAC, they saw the silhouetted form of the couple dancing, lit magnificently from behind by the large screen and both smiled, nodding that all was right with the world and stepped back, not wanting to spy.

"Impromptu dancing." McGee smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets as they walked away. "One of the Big Three, Boss…and on their first date. Things are moving pretty quickly now."

Gibbs smile grew and chuckled, slapping McGee on the back and giving it a squeeze, "I'd hope so. Seven years of nearly daily foreplay, Tim." At McGee's wide astonished eyes he laughed, "Oh come on! You guys really thought I was that blind all these years?"

* * *

When it was time to tuck Ziva into bed for the night, Abby remained to help her get undressed and back into more comfortable clothing while Tony waited outside the room.

"She's ready." Abby smiled greeting him outside the door and pulled him into a big hug, planting a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "Remember what I said, Tony. Don't let her go this time." She whispered against his cheek, delighted to see how happy both her friends seemed with the turn in their relationship.

"I don't plan to, Abs." He returned the hug and kiss and let her go.

Tony didn't say anything as he walked up to her bed, seeing her all cozy and nestled in for the evening he took hold of her outstretched hand.

"I had a wonderful time this evening, Tony. Thank you for asking me." Ziva smiled unable to stop most of the evening.

"Thank you for joining me. Would you be willing to go on a second date with me?" He kissed her knuckles with a smile.

"I'd love to. Just please no Prom." She smiled remembering his comment and making Tony laugh.

"No pink frills I promise." He fingered a hair away from her face letting his finger tips linger, "Now traditionally when I'd say goodnight to a woman after a lovely time, I'd give her a kiss goodnight. May I kiss you, Ziva David?"

Ziva didn't reply, only wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him soundly feeling her heart pound. "Goodnight…Tony." She breathed heavily letting him go and licking her lips, biting her lower lip softly when he pulled away.

"Goodnight, Ziva." He smiled, dropping another kiss to her forhead and laying down on the cot beside her bed. Both wearing tremendous smiles in the darkness after turning out the lights.

"So do you normally still sleep in the nude?" Tony asked after several minutes of silence and chuckled when he heard Ziva mumble.

"Oh Tony...I'd hit you with a pillow right now if I could." She smiled rolling her eyes, "I guess some thing's never change." And that thought made her smile wider. That even though they were together and exploring a new relationship, they were still what made them, them.

"Goodnight, Z."

"Goodnight, Tony."


	15. Chapter 15

**I have received a few comments on Ziva's age of 30 years old being incorrect and I'd like to clarify... According to the Episode 8x07 Broken Arrow, when Ziva receives her new American Passport, it is very clearly written and shown that she was born November 12, 1982, which would have made her 30 years old November 12, 2012. I'm not sure where people are getting their information that she is older then this, but I'm going with what has been written into the show. :) **

* * *

When Gibbs walked into his house later that same evening, he knew he wasn't alone. The hair on the back of his neck went up until he saw the jacket lying over the back of his sofa.

"Kind of late for social call isn't, Tobias?" He walked down the basement steps to see his old friend sitting on a stool and drinking whiskey from his screw jar.

"I'm out of whiskey and too damn old to go to the bars on a Friday night." Fornell took a swig of the amber liquid, using the back of his hand to wipe his chin of a tiny dribble.

"What's the real reason you're here?" Gibbs cut straight to the punchline, pulling up a sawhorse and pouring out another jar of screws for a glass of his own. He could see by the way Fornell was looking at him that he wanted to talk about something important.

"I wanted to know how you're really doing, Jethro. I haven't had a chance to speak with you since any of this went down with David. The junior David, I mean." Tobias poured Gibbs a long shot of whiskey and then another for himself. "I know it couldn't be easy on you, first seeing her shot that way…and then being told she wad dead."

"But she's not dead." Gibbs held the glass jar to his lips and took a long swig. He knew where his friend was going with this. To a place he hadn't even wanted to think of for now. "She went on a date tonight. With DiNozzo. Their first one." He smiled genuinely happy and enjoying the look on Fornell's face.

"How the hell'd he pull that one off? The last I saw her, she was still unconscious in a bed."

"What can I say? Where there's a will, especially where Ziva is concerned… Tony will find away." Gibbs shook his head with a soft smile thinking of Tony's determination through the years to protect Ziva, even when she didn't want him to. "Ziva was cleared to get up and move around starting yesterday. She's healing well."

"That must be a relief to you."

"That's stating the obvious. What's your point, Tobias? I know you've got one."

"My point, Jethro, is I know you think of Ziva like a daughter. She was shot in a rather horrific fashion and you believed her dead for a while. I know that can't be easy on you considering how you lost Kelly…and Kate. I'd lose my mind if anything ever happened to Emily."

Gibbs folded his arms leaning onto his workbench with a heavy sigh. "Ziva is less then six months older then Kelly."

"I didn't know that. Guess I never did the math." Fornell swallowed hard shaking his head, realizing another interesting facet to Gibbs relationship with Ziva. "I forget that Ziva's so young and you're so old." Fornell slapped him on the back with a smile, teasing.

"I've had Ziva in my life now, nearly as long as I had Kelly with me. More in fact, as I wasn't there much with deployments during Kelly's first years." He didn't look at Fornell but saw him nodding in understanding in his peripheral vision. "I know more about Ziva and who she is as a person, then I ever knew about Kelly."

"She was just a little girl. You never got the chance to really know her." Fornell sighed, thinking about his own daughter who wasn't very old and seeing the guilt that flashed before his friend's eyes. "When they're little, its hard to think about who they will be when they're grown. You just know you love them, want to protect them and give them what they need. I still don't understand my daughter and it seems I do less everyday as she enters her Pre-teen years. Diane knows how to deal with her, I just try to keep up."

Gibbs smiled at how a Pre-teen girl unsettled his friend so much and poured him another drink.

"I loved Kelly. But I love these knuckleheads just as much." Gibbs smiled taking a sip from his glass thinking about his group of four.

"Especially Ziva." Fornell nodded as a fact even if he knew Gibbs would never admit to it; knowing the bond with Ziva was particularly strong for his friend as she was the 'baby' of the group of four and nearly the same age as Kelly.

"With what she's been through in her life, Tobias…" Gibbs shook his head thinking about all Ziva had survived in just the thirty-years of her existence, "she seems to need me the most."

"With what you've been through in life, Jethro… I'd say that Ziva is the one 'you' need the most." Fornell pointed a finger at him holding his whiskey glass. "That girl has healed you more then any attempt at marriage. She needed a real father and you needed her. You're both damaged goods in the same ways and yet different."

"My God, you sound like Diane, Tobias." Gibbs snickered, taking a swig and deflecting the emotion he was feeling for a moment. His shared ex-wife had told him something very similar in regards to his relationship with Ziva.

"Don't ever say that again, Jethro. I'm nothing like that She-Devil woman." His stern finger point only caused Gibbs to laugh out loud.

"I gave my first fatherly threatening speech tonight to DiNozzo about taking my daughter out." Gibbs sobered, speaking after a moment of silence. The pride in his voice and in his smile was hard to miss for Fornell. "It felt good."

"You're not worried about those two actually together?" Fornell put his glass down, finishing what was there.

"Nah," Gibbs smiled shaking his head, "They've been together longer then they've realized. They've already been operating for years as though they were a couple. I think things will actually be easier now, honestly. At least I won't hear anymore lame duck excuses about why they need to do this or that in regards to each other." He smiled thinking about all of those he'd heard over the years, "They're good for each other. And good should never be wasted, Tobias."

"Gibbs Rule #5." Fornell smiled knowing Gibbs Rules.

"Shannon's Rule #1." Gibbs smiled correcting him, and revealing the true placement of such an important Rule.

Fornell nodded slowly in understanding for the first time. "And her Rule #2?" He asked curious now which Rules of Gibbs actually came from his former wife and in what order they'd originally been in, indicating significance before he adapted them to his working environment.

"Never take anything or anyone… for granted." He smiled.

* * *

It had been nearly three weeks since Ziva had been shot and gradually, every day she was gaining her strength back. She was able to stay awake most of the day now, with only one shorter nap early in the afternoon after she'd have lunch with Tony and the others. She missed being part of her team and helping them with the case, which had gone considerably quiet. Eerily so… So unsettling that Gibbs still adamantly refused to let her work on any aspect of it until she was completely medically cleared for even the smallest of tasks. As of date, she was not. In two days time, they would remove her staples and Ziva couldn't wait. The itch of healing skin beneath the tiny metal pieces was unbearable.

"Tony," E.J. came around the corner to their section of the office floor and caught him by surprise some time after lunch. Tony's eyes bugged out of his head and nearly fell off his chair while rapidly glancing back and forth between Gibbs and McGee and then back to E.J. "Oh my God, Tony, what happened to your eye?" She asked reaching out to lightly touch his face and the fading bruise that seemed worse now then at the beginning.

"E.J." He stood composing himself and brushing her hand away, "That's nothing. What are you doing here? I thought you'd been temporarily assigned to the Los Angeles office?"

"I was." E.J. looked at him with a sad smile, "I came as soon as I could. I'm so sorry about Ziva. I saw the whole thing on T.V." Her eyes filled with tears as she reached out to take his hand in comfort, shaking her head at the images in her mind of Ziva being shot and falling. "I liked her," She admitted with a smile, "and I know how you really felt about her. This must be so devastating for you." She reached up quickly to wipe a fallen tear and Tony looked helplessly from her to Gibbs pleading for help. Gibbs nodded at him in silent understanding and Tony made his move.

"Uh, Thanks E.J." Tony spoke softly clearing his throat and taking her by the elbow. "Can you follow me please?" He whispered into her ear.

She followed along, slightly bewildered and stepped into the elevator behind Tony. "Tony, what's going on?" She asked knowing him well enough to know something wasn't right about the way he was reacting.

"I couldn't lie to you. I can't keep this from you. You're one of us… kind of." Tony regarded her skeptically. She really wasn't one 'them' but close enough, closer then the other people out there who only knew them in passing and spoke of them for water cooler gossip. Those people, he felt badly about lying to them about Ziva but could do so in a heartbeat if it meant keeping Ziva safe, and saving her life. He didn't know those people. Didn't know if they could keep the secret. He knew E.J. enough to know she could keep the secret and he couldn't lie to her. Not after seeing the genuine tears and concern in her face.

"Tony, what are you talking about?" E.J. folded her arms over her chest as Tony punched the elevator button and the thing started moving.

"You have to keep this a secret. Do you understand? You can't speak a word of this to anyone. Not any of those people up there even. Only a handful of us know the truth." Tony's eyes bore into hers conveying the seriousness of the situation.

"What truth?" E.J. felt her heart begin to pound at the fear and anxiety in Tony's eyes and words as he spoke.

"Ziva's still alive." Tony couldn't help but smile a little at saying those words.

"What? How?" E.J. asked breathless when the elevator stopped moving. She followed Tony out and through the hall to the mostly abandoned sublevels of the building. "Tony I saw her shot on television…how could she have survived that? Those kinds of wounds are almost always fatal."

"I don't know how or why she survived, but she did." Tony spoke quietly nearing Ziva's room and knowing she'd be sleeping now for her afternoon nap. He stopped just outside the closed door."She's alive, E.J. and we have to keep it a secret. It's the only way we could stop Bodnar from coming after her again until he finished the job. She's not strong enough yet to fight back if he came for her. Telling everyone she died was the only way to buy us time and give her the chance to heal." Tony stepped back and opened the door quietly, revealing the dimly lit transformed hospital room where Ziva lay sleeping in the bed. Palmer was sitting beside her reading a book and lit into a smile at seeing first Tony and then E.J. coming in behind him.

"Agent Barrett," Palmer stood to greet her, speaking in a whisper with a smile, "It's nice to see you again."

"And you, Palmer." She smiled at him though she was unable to take her eyes off Ziva's form in the bed, something that was blatantly obvious to both Palmer and E.J.

"I'll just leave you two alone with her." Palmer smiled excusing himself, not really sure how this was going to play out since Tony was now literally standing between his old girlfriend and the new.

"Palmer," Tony addressed him quietly before the man could leave the room, "How has she been?"

"Good, Tony. Sleeping mostly peacefully. I can tell her incision is starting to bother her. She curls her hands into fists when she wants to scratch, even in her sleep." He smiled as if marveled by that, Ziva's control.

"Thanks." Tony smiled, grateful to all of those who gave their time to sit with Ziva so that she was never alone.

"It's my pleasure." Palmer smiled and excused himself.

"I can't believe I'm looking at Ziva. Alive." E.J. shook her head stepping closer towards the bed. Her eyes raking over Ziva's body and swallowing hard at the angry stapled incision clearly seen down the middle of Ziva's chest through her unbuttoned flannel shirt. "This is just so unbelievable, Tony. She's a miracle. Has she been conscious?"

"Oh yeah," Tony smiled looking down at Ziva from the other side of the bed, "She's usually awake for most of the day now but still needs a nap in the afternoon." He gently brushed the hair away from Ziva's eyes and smiled, dropping a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

E.J's eyes widened and then smiled taking in the picture before her, "So I take that the two of you are together now?" She whispered seeing the way Tony doted on Ziva even in her sleep, the way he was looking at her even now.

"Yeah," Tony smiled kissing Ziva's forehead and then motioning towards the door, that they should leave and let her sleep.

"So when did this happen? After I tried to knock some sense into you the last we saw each other?" E.J. smiled genuinely happy for him and Ziva.

"No, unfortunately not. You got me thinking about the possibilities but she got engaged to someone else shortly after you left." Tony sighed folding his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall in the hallway where they were talking.

"What?" E.J. asked startled to hear such news, not realizing Ziva had been involved in such a serious relationship. "Engaged to who?"

"CIA Ray." Tony answered with a less then enthused smile and saw E.J.'s moment of realization, remembering the man Ziva had been dating and who helped them in their case. "That's a long story and the end story there is, it didn't work out for them. Thankfully for me." He smiled. "Since there breakup, Ziva and I have been slowly working our way towards something more, both afraid to take the actual step but then her father was killed and she was shot and I thought she died and…" He scrubbed his hand over his face at the insanity of it all that brought things into focus, "Then there she was, E.J. Still alive. And I wasn't wasting anymore chances with her." He paused, "Not long after she finally opened her eyes, I kissed her and the rest is history as we know it." His smiled beamed radiant.

"I'm happy for you, Tony. I really am." E.J. smiled, "I knew the two of you had something special."

"Thank you. I am happy. And terrified, excited, scared but mostly happy." Tony chuckled, "With Ziva…its just… different." He struggled to find the right word to compare, "Like nothing I have ever felt or known."

"Because it's meant to be, Tony." E.J. smiled, "That's why it's different with her. I am truly happy for you both. And so happy," She reached out taking his hand and squeezing it, "That she's okay."

Tony wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug and thankful to hear such a thing from her.

"Now," E.J. stepped back with a serious look on her face, her 'game face' Tony called it, "How can I help?"

* * *

When E.J. and Tony stepped off the elevator, his eyes landed on someone he'd hoped to never see again standing next to his desk with Gibbs, McGee, and the Israeli's standing around him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tony hissed under his breath. Today was just filled with unexpected visitors.

"Who is that?" E.J. asked not recognizing the face but seeing the clear unease on McGee and Gibb's faces.

"C.I. Ray." Tony's tone was unmistakable and E.J.'s eyes went wide.

"Special Agent DiNozzo," Ray greeted him as they approached.

"What are you doing here, Former Agent Cruz?" Tony made sure to emphasize the Former part of his title. "I'm pretty sure the last time Ziva saw you and landed a right hook to your face, was the last time we ever hoped to see you around here."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs tone warned of going too far.

"I need to speak with all of you." Ray looked nervously around the room, "In private."

"About what?" Tony shifted his weight, crossing his arms over his chest with a menacing glare.

"Ziva." Ray spoke quietly, "And Illan Bodnar."

"All right, what do you know?" Gibbs asked once they were all in the privacy of the conference room. Gibbs took point, while Ray sat in the middle of the table flanked by McGee and Tony on either side, the Israeli's facing them on the opposite side and E.J. standing off in the corner. Unsure where her place was at the moment.

"First, who are these man and woman, Agent Gibbs?" Liat asked not trusting anyone and wanting to be informed, the morning's events and the strangers arrivals all coming at her very quickly.

"Former CIA Officer, Ray Cruz, also one time Ziva's boyfriend." Tony waved in his general direction.

"Fiance." Ray corrected him.

"For like two seconds!" Tony countered furious the man would even point that out. "And she had to think about it!"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs got him back on point.

"And NCIS Special Agent E.J. Barrett. She worked with us on previous cases."

"And you trust them?" Liat asked looking from Tony to Gibbs.

"Eh, I trust her mostly. I think. And him, no, not really. He treated Ziva terribly and broke her heart when he lied." Tony answered not even trying to deflect his feelings in a diplomatic way.

"You trust her mostly?" Liat wanted clarification.

"As an NCIS Agent, I believe I can trust her with certain information, yes. As for the rest…well the lines there are a little blurry."

"We had a relationship once." E.J. piped up from the corner with slanted eyebrow and smile.

"Ah, that explains it." Liat nodded with a smile as if that explained everything.

"Rule #12." Gibbs sighed. "Can we please get back on track? Cruz, what do you know?"

"I know that Ziva is still alive." Ray looked right at Gibbs and then Tony, "And so does Illan Bodnar." He dropped the bomb and everyone froze, a pin could be heard.

"Where did you get this information?" Gibbs asked neither confirming nor denying what Ray had suggested.

"I still have an ear to the ground, Agent Gibbs. My source is reliable. I will give you my information but first I want to see her. I want to see Ziva." Ray swallowed shrinking slightly in their stern gazes. "So, where is she? I know she's here and so do they."


	16. Chapter 16

"That's not going to happen." Tony seethed glaring at Cruz.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped at him for confirming Ziva was even still alive with his statement. "What's the Intel, Cruz. That's not negotiable. Tell us what you know."

"He believed she was dead until five days ago when he received word from a contact here in D.C. who'd been following Agent DiNozzo."

"What do you mean, following me?" Tony asked sitting forward on alarm.

"Bodnar covers his bases. He sent someone to install cameras in Ziva's apartment to watch for activity." Ray explained though not happy with this information, "When DiNozzo appeared in her apartment it activated the cameras." He slid a Flashdrive across the table to Gibbs, "What they saw had them doubting very much that he was a man in mourning." Ray glared at Tony.

Gibbs slid the Flashdrive to McGee who quickly stood and plugged it into the computer, bring the video up on screen. It began to play as soon as Tony walked into the main room.

"Turn up the sound, Agent McGee. That's what gave it away." Ray instructed with eyes flashing to Tony.

Tony could be heard humming as he walked through Ziva's apartment, looking at the list in his hand and then going straight to her closet flipping through dresses where he actually began to sing out loud smiling as he did so.

_"How lucky can one guy be;_

_I kissed her and she kissed me_

_Like the fella once said, _

_Ain't that a kick in the head?"_

Tony on the video screen continued to move around the room, packing the various items on the list and singing as he moved.

_"The room was completely black_

_I hugged her and she hugged back._

_Like the sailor said, quote, _

_Ain't that a hole in the boat?_

_My head keeps spinning;_

_I go to sleep and keep grinning,"_

"And the big finish." Ray commented as Tony sunk back deeper into his chair watching, feeling the breath had been sucked out of him.

"_If this is just the beginning, My life's gonna be beautiful!" Tony belted out in an exaggerated way with arms stretching out in happiness. "I've sun- shine enough to spread; __It's like the fella said, "Tell me quick, Ain't love like a kick in the head?" _

Tony onscreen finished with a smile, just as he flicked the switch off and closed the door.

"After that, they upped their tail on him and took note that he never returned home in the nearly two weeks since Ziva had been shot, or left this building at all except to attend her funeral, and work related activities with the exception of one trip to his home to collect a duffle bag, and another of course, to Ziva's apartment to collect her personal items in such an enthusiastic way." Ray stare at Tony drumming his fingers on the long wooden table, "So again, I ask, where is she? I know she has to be here somewhere if Agent DiNozzo has been here most of this time."

"What's Bodnar's plan now?" Gibbs ignored the question, watching the falling expression on Tony's face and greenish tint overtaking his skin color at what had happened.

"He's realized that you've set a trap with the Israelis." Ray motioned with a head nod to the two across the table, "He's pulled back and regrouping now about his next step. Whether he reclaims his position at Mossad or not, he's now made this his personal mission. He wants Ziva to suffer. His own words, Gibbs. So again, I'm asking you, where is she? I want to see her." Everyone could tell that Ray was genuinely concerned about Ziva's wellbeing though Tony didn't care.

"Ziva will see you, if she wants to see you." Tony glared.

"She needs as many people as she can get on her side to protect her, DiNozzo. Now is not the time to be measuring sticks." Ray leaned forward unfraid to challenge Tony. "I can only imagine from your wonderful singing rendition of Elvis that you've finally made a move on Ziva? I always knew you were going to try and undercut my relationship with her. Tried to keep you close. Friends close, enemies closer. I never trusted your motives with her."

"It was Dean Martin, you uncultured swine!" Tony glared back, "And I didn't have to make a move on Ziva, you asshole! She is quite capable of thinking for herself about what and who she wants and doesn't want in life. Considering you met the end of her fist at your last meeting, I think its safe to say you are not one of those people, Former C.I. Ray! She made that choice all on her own. I don't have to tell her what to think or do!"

"I may have just saved her life with this information I'm sharing, DiNozzo. A little gratitude shown may be wise."

"Agent Gibbs, we have a situation." A secretary suddenly appeared looking frazzled and confused in the doorway and everyone ceased speaking.

"McGee, handle it please." Gibbs pointed towards the door, not wanting to leave the room and potential brawl about to take place with everyone on edge with the latest development.

"Uh Boss," McGee reappeared moments later holding a large bouquet of white Lillies, the traditional flower of mourning and death and set it on the table, handing the card to Gibbs, "These just arrived. Addressed to Ziva."

Gibbs quickly opened the card and saw that it was written in Hebrew. "It's in Hebrew." He slid the card down the table towards Malachi to read what it said.

Malachi read the card once in silence and then translated out loud to the group. "_My Dearest Ziva, Playing games like when we were children, are we? Hiding in the Garden of Eden? Such a beautiful and wonderous place. I sincerely look forward to meeting with you again soon. Remember what I told you, either you come to me, or I will find you, little sister. All my love, Illan_." He finished solemnly and slid the card back to Gibbs.

Gibbs caught it, resisting the urge to crumple it, knowing it was now evidence even if it likely contained no fingerprints. Where the flowers came from may provide a clue but also not likely given Bodnar's training.

"So now what?" Tony asked Gibbs looking devastated. His happiness had some how exposed Ziva and made her a target again and his guilt was eating him alive.

"This isn't your fault, DiNozzo. We all knew it was only a matter of time. It bought us nearly three weeks. Now he's the one on the run again. We'll find him." Gibbs squeezed his shoulder in support, knowing Tony felt responsible. None of them had forseen Bodnar doing what he'd done.

"Agent Gibbs!" The secretary appeared again looking completely ashen. "You need to… now please." She didn't know what to say. She ushered him out and the rest followed wandering what was happening.

As they neared the edge of the staircase and looked down they saw the entire floor below being filled with dozens and dozens of white lilies on each of the desks and side tables below. Deliveryman after deliveryman were dropping them off and filling their workspace with the symbol of mourning and death. "I don't know what to do with them." The secretary spoke quietly and then gasped when she saw the elevator doors open and Ziva standing there, with both Abby and Ducky beside her, each supporting her arms as she looked completely ashen herself.

"Ziva!" Tony gasped and ran through everyone trying to get to her as quickly as possible, afraid of the look he saw in her eyes. All eyes followed him and several people around the office gasped at the sight of her walking towards her old desk. Considering how pale in color she was, matched with the grisly stapled incision glaring from her shirt, she'd looked like she'd just risen from the dead.

"Are you okay?" Tony held onto her arms, scanning her for any signs of distress, "What is she doing up here?" He looked immediately to Abby and then Ducky with scolding eyes.

"Don't be angry with them, Tony. I insisted they help me or I would come up alone." Her eyes held a far off look in them. "When I woke from my nap, this was lying on my bed right next to me." She lifted a single white lily with a small note attached written in Hebrew, "It says, '_Sweet dreams and sleep well, Ziva. Love Illan_." She translated for them. "Someone was close enough to me in sleep to place this right next to me, Tony." She wavered slightly on her feet as though she were about to pass out and everyone quickly steadied her.

"Sit down," Gibbs moved them back towards his chair, "Please." His concern for her was obvious. "Ziver, are you hurt in anyway?" She shook her head no, "Do you feel drugged?" Again she shook her head.

"I'm fine, Gibbs. Just tired." Ziva spoke softly, brushing off his concern.

"Ducky and Abs, I want her blood run ASAP. Abby take this and run it." Gibbs went into command mode handing Abby the flower to check for prints on the card, "McGee pull the security tapes. Find out who was in that room! Tony, stop those deliverymen. No one leaves this building!" He looked directly at acting Director Craig, "Put it on lockdown. No one gets in or out until everyone is vetted."

"I'm going to make some calls. See what I can find on our end about this." Malachi spoke up and Gibbs nodded at him. "Don't leave her side." Malachi motioned with his head, speaking to Liat, towards Ziva. He felt better having a trained assassin stationed at Ziva's side and so did the rest of the team upon his command. None were putting up any arguments.

"Hello," Ziva suddenly noticed E.J. when the crowd began to scatter around them, everyone jumping into action quickly, except E.J. who really had nothing to do yet. "When did you get here?" The surprise and slight hesitation was obvious in Ziva's eyes.

"Only just this afternoon." E.J. smiled coming closer and sitting on the edge of Gibbs desk just beside Ziva in the chair.

"The old lover and the new." Liat smiled with a mischevious grin when both women's eyes widened, "This should be interesting." She stood in front, keeping Ziva in the corner where she was surrounded at least by two walls. They didn't think she would be attacked there, but they weren't taking any chances.

"I heard about you and Tony." E.J. quickly looked to Ziva with a smile, "I'm happy for you both." She reached for Ziva's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Tony mentioned you gave him a Pepper Talk about us." Ziva feeling more relaxed seeing that E.J. genuinely seemed pleased with the development.

"I think you mean Pep talk." E.J. smiled with a soft laugh liking Ziva more and more each time she spent with her. Tony had mentioned her 'Ziviaisms' and this was the first that she was getting to experience. It made the exotic woman all the more endearing and she could see why Tony was intrigued.

"What is Pep?" Liat asked the question both she and Ziva were thinking. Pepper talk made sense, as it spiced up the conversation but she wasn't sure how Pep helped.

"Like cheering someone on. Giving encouragement." E.J. clarified with a smile to both. "I only told him the truth of what I saw, Ziva. What was right in front of him."

"Then you saw more then he or I did apparently." Ziva shrugged her shoulder ever so slightly and winced with the pain. Her chest was healing but the reminders were sharp.

"It's always easier to see from the outside." E.J. smiled and took note of Ziva's fading color and slow blinks. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Everyone keeps souping over me and I'm fine." Ziva countered feeling flustered at not being herself; strong and independent, able to take care of herself.

"I think you mean, stewing over you." E.J. smiled trying to hold back her small laugh, "I don't mean to stew. Just concerned about you."

"I'm sorry. I know you're just being thoughtful. I am just tired of having my body not cooperate. I thought I was getting better." Ziva apologized with a sigh.

"Take it easy. What you've been through…" E.J. shook her head, sobering quickly, "We'll find him, Ziva. I'm not going anywhere until we do. I'm here to help in anyway I can."

"Thank you, E.J."

"Hey, no thanks needed. You helped catch the man who was hunting me, remember?" She smiled softly, "Just returning the favor."

Just behind E.J., Ziva saw the movement and then he caught her eye, what color left in her features began draining away just as Tony and Malachi both returned.

"Ray?" Ziva spoke as if she'd seen a ghost and the man walked towards her with a smile. Liat taking a step in, not letting him any closer and not trusting this strange man the rest of them seemed to distrust.

"Ziva." He smiled ignoring Liat's attempt to maneuver his course away from Ziva. "I'm so happy to see you're still alive. I was devastated when I'd seen the news."

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asked feeling her heart start to pound and the world swimming.

"I came to warn you. That Bodnar knew you were alive." Ray sighed growing annoyed that now E.J. too had blocked him from moving any closer to Ziva and Tony and Malachi were standing beside the desk with arms folded looking menacing.

"Some warning." Tony spat, "You arrive and so do the flowers of death with the lovely sentimental cards attached. Somehow I don't think that's a coincidence."

"What are you suggesting, Agent DiNozzo? That I had something to do with this?" He waved around the room that was filled with the white lilies.

"Well the timing is a bit suspect. Don't you agree? You knew she was somewhere here in the building."

"I was with you in the conference room. This is ridiculous. I've had enough. I came here to help. Ziva, I'd really like to speak with you. Alone."

"Not happening, Lousy Lizard."

"Tony." Ziva spoke softly, calling him back. Insulting her former fiancé was not helping matters. Her mind flashed with the last time Tony had called Ray, lousy. It was the night he had tried to tell her how he felt and Ray's call after seven weeks absent interrupted them.

"Ziva, I don't trust him. The timing of all this is just too much. Rule #39- There are no coincidences! How do I know you didn't place the cameras in Ziva's apartment, Ray? That you haven't been spying on her this entire time. That is your fortay, is it not?" Tony was like a pitbull at the end of his chain. Gibbs had come towards the group huddled and heard what Tony was saying, catching his attention as well.

"Are you insane? I would never spy on Ziva and invade her privacy like that!"

"Wait…what? Someone put cameras in my apartment?" Ziva was trying to play catch up but her mind was moving too slowly and the jackhammer that had quietly begun to pound away was growing more incessant. Her heart starting to pound thinking of being spied on in her own place and never realizing it.

"You killed innocent people to get what you want, Cray Ray! I wouldn't put anything past you." Tony countered with a slanted eyebrow.

"Cray?" Malachi asked quietly over Tony's shoulder, not understanding this term.

"Means, crazy in the new slang." Tony tilted his head back and responded without skipping a beat.

"This is ridiculous. Ziva, I'll be in town if you want to speak with me. You know how to reach me. I'm leaving." Ray waved them off beginning to walk away.

"Oh, no you're not. You're not going anywhere." Gibbs stepped forward, "You haven't been cleared to leave."

"Agent Gibbs you can't be serious. I would never hurt Ziva. I love Ziva." He stated without backing down and eyes moving slowly from Gibbs to hold Ziva's. "I'd do anything for her."

"You're still not leaving here until we've vetted you, Cruz. So take a seat!" Gibbs pointed to Tony's open desk chair. Ray threw his hands up and plopped down in Tony's chair, staring across the aisle at Ziva.

"Keep an eye on him." Gibbs instructed quietly to Tony, who nodded.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Ray called out suddenly catching everyone's attention and all eyes snapped to her.

Her eyes were blinking slowly and she pressed her fingertips to her forehead. Her paling complexion looked sickly now in comparison to the olive tanned skin of her natural coloring.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." She felt her mouth going dry, "Can I have some water, please?"

McGee passed over a bottle of water as Ducky rounded the corner with the items needed to take Ziva's blood. His brows knit in concern to see Ziva's condition and everyone else with worry in their eyes.

"Are you feeling all right, Ziva?" Ducky brushed his fingers around Ziva's face. "Oh Dear, you feel cold and clammy."

"I'm fine, Ducky." Ziva took a swig of water and tried to slow her breathing, resisting the urge to vomit. She lay her arm on the desk for him to take her blood, "Perhaps I didn't eat enough for lunch again and the medication isn't sitting well." She offered having felt that way before in the last two weeks on one other occasion.

When Ducky was finished, Gibbs stepped forward to extend his hands and help Ziva up.

"You need to lay down, Ziver. We've got this." He nodded to the several agents working around them jumping on this new information about Bodnar. He leaned in and kissed her temple, passing her hand off to E.J. to steady her. "Take her back downstairs." He instructed, "You two don't leave her side for a second." He looked back and forth between Liat and E.J. putting them on Ziva watch. There, he'd given her a job. Both women nodded in agreement and escorted Ziva back towards the elevator.

"She doesn't seem well." Ray watched with concerned eyebrows as they disappeared behind the elevator doors.

"Thanks for the info, Captain Obvious." Tony was greatly unnerved by Ziva's condition and how everything seemed to have changed in the last hour. His heart still pounding to realize someone had gotten that close to Ziva in her sleep without anyone knowing. When he and E.J. left her room, the nurse, Judith, was still sitting in a chair outside. When questioned she said that she'd only stepped into the bathroom, leaving Ziva alone for only a few minutes while she slept. The poor woman seemed incredibly distraught and scared.

Ray's eyes flashed to Tony's monitor and caught first sight of the photos of Ziva there. He reached forward pulling one off and reading Ziva's shirt out loud, "Bun in the Oven?" He raised a slanted eyebrow at Tony with set jaw, "Now whose Captain Obvious?" He challenged knowing exactly what Tony's thougths were in keeping this photo of Ziva. "Is there something I've missed in the last year, DiNozzo? Or is this a lingering fantasy with Ziva?"

"Give me that!" Tony snatched the photo out of Ray's hand and pressed the tape back against his monitor, "Don't touch my things." He growled ignoring the questions.

"So there's no little David/DiNozzo running around?" Ray sat back with questioning stare, ignoring the looks of everyone else.

"Not yet." Tony smiled at him with a tight-lipped challenging grin and leveled his glare at Ray. Everyone else's eyes widen slightly at the answer Tony had given.

"You," Gibbs pointed at Ray, "Keep your hands to yourself or I'll put you in a holding cell," He didn't like the idea of this man once again in their lives causing problems and certainly didn't trust him given the morning's events, "And you," He pointed at Tony, "Go check in with Abs and see if she's got anything yet."

* * *

Ziva had just sat on the edge of her bed with the assistance of both E.J. and Liat when a wave of nausea hit her that she struggled to hold back. She didn't trust herself to speak and snapped her fingers towards the trash can near her bed. E.J. realized what it meant and snatched it as quickly as she could, just making it for Ziva to vomit into. The force was incredible and so was the cry that ripped from Ziva's throat at the pain tearing through her chest with such movements. When the second wave hit her, Liat grabbed her hand and held tightly with real concern in her eyes for the first time, hearing Ziva's cry out in pain. E.J. held fast to the container and used her other hand to try and keep Ziva's hair back.

"Ziva," Liat spoke with slighty shaking voice noticing the bright red blood slowly dripping from her nose and concern immediately flooding both she and E.J. that the force of the vomiting had torn something inside Ziva.

Ziva lifted her trembling fingers to her nose, feeling the wetness slowly trickling down and held back a sob at the incredible pain she felt washing through her. "Get Malachi," she cried struggling to fight the mind fog and resisting the urge to continue to dry heave, "Please." She begged with a sudden realization hitting her.

The two women looked at each other slightly stunned and perplexed to hear that Ziva wanted Malachi, not Tony.

"And Ducky," Ziva spoke in barely above a whisper, "Get Ducky. Tell him to bring something to sedate me." She got out barely before another wave of nausea assaulted her and she violently puked again. Red blotches of blood began seeping through her staples from the force. Ziva knew the only way to stop her bodies urge to purge was to sedate her. And with the pain so excruciating inside her now, she hoped he'd hurry. "Tell them to hurry." She wiped at her nose and E.J. quickly passed the trashcan to Liat to hold and scrambled out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

E.J. didn't wait for the elevator and instead ran straight for the stairwell, thundering as fast as she could towards the office floor and burst through the doors.

"Gidon! Come quickly! It's Ziva! She's asking for you!" She yelled across the spanse of the large room not caring who heard or that she had everyone's attention.

Tony hadn't yet left to visit Abby and flashed his eyes to Gibbs with concern and confusion at Ziva calling for Malachi, but all decided in a split second to follow.

"Stay with him." Gibbs instructed McGee pointing towards Ray as Malachi, Tony and Gibbs quickly moved towards E.J. in the stairwell door.

"She said to get Ducky and tell him to bring something quickly to sedate her." E.J. explained as they raced down the steps, "She's vomiting pretty horrendously."

"Is she okay?" Tony asked breathless scared out of his mind for her.

"She's in incredible pain. The force of the vomiting is just too much. I think that's why she wants to be sedated but she said she needed Malachi first."

"Why?" Tony asked trying to keep the hurt from his voice she would want Malachi when she felt most vulnerable.

"I have no idea. I just took off to find you!" E.J. seemed just as upset at not having the answers as anyone else.

"E.J., go get Ducky." Gibbs commanded as soon as they passed Autopsy floor as he and the others continued on towards Ziva.

When they entered the room, Liat was sitting on the bed beside Ziva with her arm somewhat wrapped around Ziva's shoulder, trying to support her and hold her hair back at the same time as holding the trash can that Ziva was dry heaving into with faint traces of blood and bile. To see the concern on Liat's face, someone who was normally so detached when it came to Ziva, had them immediately concerned. Ziva's violent wretch and cry that followed shortly after nearly brought them all to tears and hearts pounding in anxiety.

"Malachi," Ziva gasped breathless, trying to steady herself and focus on him as he kneeled before her, "The Garden of Eden." She spoke hoping he'd understand.

"Garden of Eden…" Tony looked puzzled speaking rapidly, "Bodnar mentioned that in the card on the flowers. You didn't even see that card… how did you know that, Ziva? Does that mean something to you?"

"We played there as children." Malachi remembered, "It wasn't far outside our training grounds."

"The flowers…" Ziva gasped, "Remember the flowers?"

"Oh God," Malachi gasped connecting the dots.

"What? What?" Tony was frantic not understanding this secret meaning, "What about the flowers?"

"There were flowers in the Garden of Eden, that were toxic." Malachi spoke quietly.

"Poisonous." Ziva gasped and tried to steady her breathing feeling Liat gently rubbing her back as she heard Tony gasp. "Lily of the Valley." She added before violently throwing up again and another sharp cry escaped. "Where's Ducky?" She cried ready to be put out of her misery. It felt like someone was hacking into her chest with an axe.

"Right here, My Dear." Ducky and Palmer both quickly rushed into the room with needle and syringe already in hand. E.J. having brought them up to speed quickly. He quickly slid Ziva's shirt off her shoulder and slid the needle deeply into her upper arm. "There you go." He spoke quietly, "It should work quickly."

Ziva's breathing and heaving chest immediately began to slow and they all moved to help lay her down gently in her bed. "Get rid of the flowers." Ziva was fading into unconciousness, "Abby…" was the last word to leave her mouth before she was out.

"Abby…" Gibbs realized what Ziva meant, that Abby had taken the poisonous flower into her lab to work on it. "She's working on that flower." He moved at lightening speed towards the door. Faster then any of them had ever seen Gibbs moving in his life with Malachi and E.J. hot on his heels and Tony staying behind with Ziva, Liat and Ducky.

Tony feeling torn, about not wanting to leave Ziva and deeply concerned for Abby.

"What is happening, Anthony?" Ducky asked assessing Ziva's damage done to her chest and incision. Listening to her heart and lungs.

"The lily…the flower, it was poisonous. She's been poisoned." Tony answered finding his mouth going dry.

"Oh dear," Ducky looked alarmed. "But how is that possible? It doesn't make any sense. Lillies are usually only poisonous if ingested, Anthony."

"I don't know, Ducky." Tony answered sharply then he intended, fear gripping him as he looked down at Ziva. The slightest bloodtrickle still lingering under her nose and evident near the edges of her staples. She'd certainly torn a few away again.

Gibbs was the first through Abby's lab door and found her hunched over her own trash can vomiting. "Abs," He immediately was on his knees beside her, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know what happened. I just suddenly felt sick to my stomach and my head started swimming."

"The flower is poisonous, Abs."

"But how, Gibbs? I didn't ingest it?" Abby was confused and felt horrendously ill. She hadn't been exposed to it as long as Ziva had while sleeping next to the thing, but long enough to feel its effects.

"I don't know. But let's get you to medical." Gibbs tried to help her up with E.J. and Malachi bagging the poisonous Lily that Abby had been working on.

"Get rid of those flowers upstairs. Quickly." Gibbs looked pointedly at Malachi and E.J. who nodded and rushed off while he helped Abby towards the door.

By the time they'd reached upstairs, more then a few people in the office appeared to be falling ill. Rubbing their foreheads and looking pale with someone already vomiting in the trashcan near their desk.

"Everyone stay calm. But the flowers are poisonous. We need to bag and tag them quickly." E.J. made the announcement being one of the NCIS agents and though some had looks of horror at her announcement, everyone flew into action. They were all trained to handle emergencies and the efficieny at which they moved impressed even Malachi.

"Abby?" McGee jumped from his seat, realizing that she had taken the Lily for analysis.

"Gibbs is taking her to be examined in Medical." E.J. saw the flood of emotion pass through his features and gave only a slight head nod towards the door before McGee bolted to find them.

"And Ziva?" Ray asked as E.J. moved around him with plastic bag in hand, quickly encompassing the bouquet of lilies sitting on Ziva's desk.

"Not well." E.J. responded with concern in her features, not wanting to give the man too much information when she still didn't know if he was responsible and could be trusted.

* * *

"Duck, what do you got?" Gibbs asked the elder man an hour later after he'd had a chance to thoroughly examine both Ziva and Abby. Neither Tony or McGee had left their' sides and Gibbs didn't push them to. Taking comfort that his team was looking out for each other. Everyone else was busy though, in full-fledged operation mode, gathering plants, interviewing personel and figuring out what happened. Gibbs had moved C.I. Ray to a holding cell, figuring he could deal with him later and not caring if he pissed the younger man off. He was still angry at him for breaking Ziva's heart.

Ziva remained unconscious from sedation in her own bed while Abby was placed in another, still fully alert and hooked up to IVs receiving fluid to help her system recover.

"Well, the very good news, Jethro, is that both Ziva and Abigail received non-lethal doses of the poison and should both recover."

"Should, Ducky?" Gibbs needed more clarification then that.

"Will recover, Jethro." Ducky sighed realizing his choice of words left room for doubt in the mind of the fearless leader. Gibbs worked on facts, afterall. Ducky flipped through the medical charts of both women revealing his findings. "Their blood samples indicate the toxin, contained glycosides that cause severe circulatory, nervous and gastrointestinal distress which would lead to eventual death had it not been caught quickly. Ziva's blood held a considerable amount more of these glycosides given her time of exposure. I've given them both something to flush out their systems now along with the traditional IV fluids. The bleeding that Ziva experienced from her nasal cavities and through vomiting were from the combination of both the circulatory issues the glycocides were causing her blood and tissues, along with the sensitivity of her nasal and esophageal passageways from being intibated during her extensive surgery. The force of her body reacting so violently to expel the contents of her stomach from the toxins caused those slight tears in those passageways to reopen. Her internal sutures as well as the wiring of her sternum seem to still be intact, though the poor girl will feel quite sore from their jostling once again." He looked down at Ziva lying peacefully now in her bed, "I've taken the liberty of removing the staples from Ziva's incision a day early as she tore quite a few this afternoon during her vomiting. The skin that was nearly healed beneath them has been ripped open in spots once again and will heal much better now that the staples have been removed. I've had to place a few delicate stitches in a few areas to close the skin that would otherwise not on its own."

"But they're both going to be okay?" Gibbs needed to hear it again.

"Yes, they're both going to recover. No permanent harm done. They should both be feeling much better come night fall." Ducky smiled and felt the tension lessen in the room. "I've already begun collecting blood samples from everyone else in the office who was exposed to the plants to check their levels as well, make sure no one is in danger from the toxins. It may also give us a clue in this 'who done it' scenario."

"What do you mean, Ducky?" Gibbs asked immediately.

"As we've learned from Ziva's blood, those who were in contact with the flower longer have a higher concentration of glycocides in their systems." Ducky began to explain.

"So if anyone has a high concentration of them in their blood-" Tony seemed to brighten following along that they may finally have a lead.

"They've been around the flowers longer." Gibbs began following along as well.

"Meaning they may be the one who placed the flower near Ziva." Tony finished.

"Precisely." Ducky smiled seemingly pleased that he was able to help in this investigation. "But one thing is still baffling to me, Jethro."

"What's that, Ducky?" Gibbs asked quietly as Malachi entered the room looking pensive.

"Lily of the Valley, are only toxic if eaten. I don't understand how the flowers toxins got into their' systems without being ingested. It goes against the nature of the plant." Ducky was very perplexed.

"Agent Gibbs, I need to speak with you." Malachi spoke up, "In private." He looked around the room at all the faces whose attention he now held.

"Is it about this situation with Bodnar?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Malachi nodded.

"Then go ahead."

"It's Classified." Malachi shifted on his feet.

"They've all been Read In on this case and we've already swept the room for Bugs." Gibbs wasn't about to keep anything from his team about this case when someone had made an attempt on all their' lives this morning with the poisonous plant delivery.

"What I am about to tell you needs to stay in this room. As acting Director of Mossad I've come across some rather interesting information in speaking with my people in Israel over the past hour." Malachi paused.

"Go ahead," Gibbs encouraged him.

"It seems that a Top Secret Project inside Mossad was begun over a year ago to genetically alter certain poisonious species of plants and flowers to be used in various ways of weaponry. One such species altered were the Lily of the Valley. Instead of having the toxin simply released during ingestion, the flower was altered to release the toxins in greater quantity into the air as well as by touch."

"Why?" McGee was the first to ask, unable to contain his anger over the situation.

"As a form of assassination." Gibbs answered piecing together the puzzle, "To send someone a bouquet of flowers and have them die of poisoning is easier then sending in an assassin."

Malachi nodded that was the purpose, "I had no knowledge of this project until today."

"Let me guess, it was run by Former Deputy Director Illan Bodnar?" Gibbs asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Malachi acknowledged, "And commissioned by Director David."

"Well that adds another sickening layer to this disgusting plot." Tony felt his skin crawling and squeezed Ziva's hand needing to feel her touch, "To use the death flowers her father created to try and kill her. Again."

"So where did he get the flowers that were delivered here today?" Gibbs asked taking note of what Tony had said and finding his anger growing as well. Even in death, Ziva's father's legacy was still finding ways to haunt her and nearly destroy her life.

"I have no idea. The flowers are only grown, to my knowledge, in a secret biological lab inside of Israel." Malachi was just as baffled, "I have my people there looking into it."

"Did Ziva know about this Project?" Gibbs had to know, praying she wasn't keeping things from him anymore.

"I don't believe so, no. Her father wouldn't have trusted her with this information anymore. He was trying to redeem himself in her eyes. Telling her that he'd turned the flowers she loved to play in as a child into weapons of death…" Malachi shook his head, "No, I'm sure Ziva did not know about this."

"Then why did she ask for you? How did she recognize the flower and what it meant?" Gibbs wanted to believe she would tell him the truth.

"We played in the Garden of Eden as children, Agent Gibbs. It was a place that both Ziva and I, and Illan knew well. He used to tease her about the time she spent amongst those flowers reading books during our breaks from training. We were all aware that the flower was poisonous if ingested. For her fifteenth birthday, Illan had given Ziva a bouquet of those white lilies picked from the Garden of Eden. He told her they would always remind him of her, 'beautiful but deadly." It was around that time that Illan was making new attempts into Ziva's family by winning over her heart. Ziva, of course, could see right through him and wanted no part of being used." Malachi sighed, "I believe she knew I would understand this reference and flower. That is why she wished to speak with me."

Gibbs nodded. He would ask Ziva directly when she was awake to make certain. "I'm going to question Cruz."

"I'm coming." Tony moved to stand, wanting some time alone with the man but hesistated, looking down at Ziva and not wanting to leave her alone even if she were sleeping.

"I'll have them bring Abby in here. I'll stay with them, Tony." McGee offered seeing the hesitation on his friends face to leave Ziva.

"As will I." Liat spoke quietly, not leaving her previous post as Ziva's personal bodyguard. Her steely resolve and body language said she was not to be trifled with.

For the first time when Tony looked at the young woman before him, he saw her in a new light. He realized that she was exactly what Ziva was like when they'd first met her. It was only after getting to know Ziva, did they realize there was a great deal more to her then the steely exterior she projected. He knew the same was likely true of Liat and he was seeing a small glimmer of that now in her willingness to protect Ziva, someone she used to presume as a threat.

He nodded his thanks to both and followed Gibbs and Malachi out of the room quickly.

"I want to question him." Tony looked through the interrogation glass at Ray who was sitting behind the tiny table. The feral look in Tony's eyes was unmistakable. He was out for blood to whomever was behind the failed attempt against Ziva's life this afternoon.

"I don't think that's a good idea, DiNozzo." Gibbs shook his head, "The last time you questioned one of Ziva's boyfriends things did not end well." He clasped Tony's shoulder and headed out the door.

E.J. stepped up beside Tony at the glass, the only two left in the room observing as Gibbs entered on the other side.

"What happened to the last boyfriend of Ziva's you questioned?" She dared asking seeing a far off look in Tony's eyes as he glared through the window.

"I killed him." Tony answered in a deadpan voice and E.J.'s eyebrows rose considerably. "And then things went to hell pretty quickly. Ziva went back to Israel. Took his place on a suicide mission with Mossad. We thought she was dead. Turns out she was alive being tortured for months on end in a terrorist camp in North Africa…four months until we rescued her."

"I remember hearing about an NCIS rescue mission in North Africa when I was working in Spain. I had no idea that was Ziva. Why didn't you tell me?" E.J. pressed him for information, wondering why no one had ever told her of such a thing having worked so closely with this team before. "That had to have been about a year before I first met you, right?"

Tony nodded confirming the time frame without taking his eyes off Gibbs or Ray in the other room, "It's not something we ever discuss; any of us. Ziva made it pretty clear very quickly after we rescued her that the subject was off limits."

"I don't understand. Why did you kill her boyfriend and how did it evolve into her in a terrorist camp months later?"

"His name was Rivkin. Former Mossad partner of Ziva's and childhood friend, Ziva's father sent him on Orders though she didn't know that. He was using her. I knew something was wrong. Things weren't great between Ziva and I at the time." He shifted uncomfortably thinking about it now, "I went to confront him. We fought, he tried to kill me and I shot him. He died and Ziva blamed me. Her father blamed her. He questioned her loyalty to him, to Mossad, and to her country. He sent her on a suicide mission for the 'greater good of Israel' to make up for these perceived sins and she wound up captured and tortured. We thought she died and went to avenge her death. When we got there, we found her still alive. Barely. We brought her home. She apologized for not trusting us then, thanked us for saving her and we never spoke of it again." Tony rambled it all out as if those were the clear facts.

"Ever?" E.J. couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Never." Tony couldn't believe how it sounded to say out loud as well.

"And you went all the way to Africa, inside a terrorist camp, to avenge her death? " E.J. was blown away in realization how much Tony loved Ziva even then and their closeness and bond she saw in the years after made a great deal more sense.

Tony didn't respond to what she'd said.

"Surround yourself with people you are willing to give your own life for." E.J. repeated quietly, remembering what Tony had said that morning in the Safe House when she prompted him that Ziva was his match, the one he'd said he been looking for. He had been willing to give his life for Ziva's, and now that statement made perfect sense to her as to why he'd say that in response to her suggesting that he pursue a relationship with Ziva. Somewhere inside him, he knew the truth even then of what she was saying. "You've loved Ziva for a long time, Tony." It wasn't a question that needed confirmation. It was a statement.

Tony felt his face muscles twitch at her declaration. It was the truth, he realized, spoken out loud for the first time by anyone in such a simple phrase. He had loved Ziva for a long time. "I can't lose her again." He spoke quietly in barely above a whisper; daring not to look at E.J. for fear that she would see the tears welling in his eyes.

"We'll find him, Tony." E.J. reached up placing her hand on his shoulder in silent support, knowing now in looking at Tony how utterly terrified he was of losing Ziva. "Do you really think this, Cruz had something to do with the flowers?" She changed the topic.

"I don't know. I'd like to believe he wouldn't do anything to hurt, Ziva but I don't know anymore."

"How long were they engaged?"

"I don't even think she technically said 'yes' before they broke up." Tony really pondered the question, "She was on her way to leaving with him, and officially accepting when we learned the truth about the guy. That he'd killed an innocent for his mission objective going off the grid. Instead of leaving with him, she punched him in the face and that was it."

"Wow, I feel like I've missed a lot." E.J. rubbed her head with a soft smile taking it all in. "And what about these Israeli's? When did they come into the picture? I thought Ziva was the only Mossad Liason officer."

"She was. As acting Director of Mossad Ben-Gidon is working jointly with NCIS originally, to investigate the assassination of Ziva's father and Director Vance's wife. Investigative Jurisidication was given to NCIS given that Eli David was killed on our soil in the home of Director Vance with the Israeli's getting a chance at prosecution after our investigation. When Ziva, our NCIS Special Agent, was attacked in Israel in Mossad territory, they took the lead into her attempted assassination giving the US the rights to prosecute. Because they are one in the same in Illan Bodnar, he will face charges from both countries and we are now working closely with them to resolve it as quickly as possible." Tony took a deep breath after the lengthy explanation.

"And the woman?" E.J. asked seeing he left out one key person. "Liat."

"A deadly Mossad Assassin or as I used to like to call her, 'Ziva's Replacement." Tony finally gave E.J. a small smile, remembering the 'good old days' when they'd tease each other about such things. "She took Ziva's place in the Elite Kidon group in Mossad and as Ben-Gidon's partner."

"Ziva was his old partner?" E.J. was fascinated to learn about anything to do with Ziva's past in Mossad.

"Oh yes, and something more I'm learning." Tony gave her a less then enthused, sarcastic tight-lipped smile through gritted teeth.

"They had a relationship?"

"Not really. Just sex. It seems the Israeli's have a much different view on the boundaries of what is acceptable for partners then we do." He rambled on, realizing maybe he shouldn't have but it was too late to take back now.

"Wow…okay. Well he is pretty good looking. Is he single?" E.J. asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Oh no, you don't want to go down that road. Trust me." Tony looked at her nodding and shaking his head at the same time.

"Why? I can't believe it would make you jealous, Tony. Given you're with Ziva, who I doubt would mind either given she has you." She gave him a coy smile.

"I wouldn't be jealous. I'm trying to warn you that he may be single, but he's not available." Tony gave her a knowing smile.

"What does that mean?"

"It means he is in love with someone else even if they're not together. You'd be going after an unavailable heart."

"I've done that before." She looked at him pointedly.

"Exactly. And I don't want that for you again." Tony answered sincerely, feeling badly.

"Well thank you for being noble, Tony. I appreciate the concern. But who is he in love with that makes him unavailable?"

"His partner." Tony smiled.

"Liat?" E.J.'s eyes widened,"Does she know?"

"They were sex friends and partners for nearly seven years. She told McGee that she was tired of waiting for Malachi to make a real move towards something more and moved on. According to Malachi, he didn't realize how he felt about her until she met this new guy who it sounds like, she's going to marry."

"My God, that's sad…and sounding familiar." She nudged him with her elbow and a smile, looking pointedly at the man on the other side of the glass window noticing that Gibbs had left the room. "So let me get this all straight… Ziva and Malachi were partners and lovers…Malachi and Liat are partners and were lovers…Ziva and Cruz were lovers but never partners…you and I were never partners but lovers, and you and Ziva are partners but never lovers? My God this is complicated."

"Rule #12, Barrett." Gibbs voiced quietly from behind them; neither E.J. or Tony even noticing when he'd entered the room. He'd heard the entire last summary and learned more then he wanted to know about all of them.

"And yet I heard you've sanctioned the relationship between Agents DiNozzo and David?" E.J. looked from Tony to Gibb's with a challenging smile, remembering how against he was she and Tony dating when they worked together.

"That's different, Barrett." Gibbs shrugged taking a sip of his coffee and eyeing Tony.

"How so?" She asked with a quizzical eyebrow.

"They're more then a casual fling. They're meant to be." He smiled softly surprising them both with his answer before breezing back out the door.

"Well there you have it! Even the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs agrees with me. You and Ziva are something different. You're meant to be." E.J. smiled at Tony.

Tony's phone began to ring, "McGee," He answered.

"She's waking up, Tony."

"On my way." Tony snapped the phone shut with a smile, "Ziva's waking up."

"Go!" E.J. smiled ushering him out the door. "I'll let Gibbs know when he's finished with C.I. Ray." She smiled using Tony's nickname for the man.


	18. Chapter 18

**Loving the wonderful and sometimes hilarious feedback! It is fantastic as the writer to hear your thoughts on the chapters and moments as we go along. Keep it up! This Chapter is LONG-two chapters in one by the word count, but I didn't want to cut it up :) Also, many apologies for the little grammatical and spelling errors along the way. My eyes are usually pretty tired when I get to write late at night and its on a very little keyboard and screen! I do my best to catch them first time around, but not always the best at it. I figure you'd rather have the next updates more quickly then to wait for me to stop traveling and working long enough to make them 'perfect' in presentation. So far, you don't seem to mind and so I shall continue on as I have! Many many thanks for reading and taking the time to write reviews! **

* * *

Tony had filled Ziva in on the findings of the day since she's been unconscious and Gibb's arrived nearly an hour later with a slight smile to see her awake and talking.

"You're looking better. How are you feeling, Ziver?" He asked coming close to the bed. Abby was asleep in the reclining chair they'd brought in, still hooked to her IV as was Ziva.

"A headache from hell as Tony, would say. And very sore," She motioned towards her chest area, "But much better now."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm assuming DiNozzo has filled you in?"

"Yes, he's told me everything. Before you ask, I want to assure you that I did not know about my father's project with the flowers, Gibbs. I swear to you." She looked him straight in the eye, hoping he'd believe her, never wanting him to doubt her again.

"I believe you." Gibbs nodded seeing the truth in her eyes. "I'm just thankful you're okay." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead with a soft smile.

"Leave it to my father to turn my favorite flower and memories from childhood into a silent killer." Ziva flicked away an imaginary something on her shirt, clearly frustrated. "I don't know why I am surprised." She raised her eyebrows in exaggerated Ziva fashion when she was mocking her own sarcasm.

The statement and realization of its truth were uncomfortable enough that even Liat looked away.

"I'm just glad you figured it out." Tony smiled at her, taking hold of her hand and trying to ease her tension.

Gibbs took a deep breath and stepped back, knowing Ziva wasn't going to like hearing the next bit. "Tony was right about his suspicions with Cruz, partly at least."

"Boss?" Tony felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"He admitted to being the one that placed the cameras in Ziva's apartment. Said he only did so after her father was killed because he was concerned for her safety and wanted to keep an eye out for her. He installed them as soon as you left for Israel." He looked right at Ziva whose jaw was clenching in anger and betrayal. "He swears he had nothing to do with the flowers and knows nothing of how Bodnar really discovered Ziva was alive. Only heard that she had through his sources. He came today hoping to confirm his own theory as well as the rumors, that she was alive and here, especially after seeing Tony on the tape. He wants to speak with you, Ziva."

"And you believe him? That he had nothing to do with how Bodnar discovered she was really still alive?" Tony asked with rage rolling off of him in waves.

"I do." Gibbs nodded quietly and unfortunately, "He seemed pretty genuinely distraught that Ziva was nearly killed, twice now. He was hoping to win her back, not help kill her." His eyes flashed to Ziva's seeing the torrent of emotions there, the look of betrayal once more.

"Jethro," Ducky entered the room with fallen features, "I'm afraid I have some rather distressing news. I just received a call that we're about to claim a body. A former Navy SEAL who was dressed in a Floral Delivery Uniform. Who it appears, suffered a massive cardiac hemorrhage. At least, that is the first assumption by the EMT's given the evidence at the scene, I won't know for certain of course until I complete the autopsy. They're sending the body here given today's events and his involvement."

"Sounds like our man." Gibbs glanced between Ziva and Abby, thankful they'd figured it out before it was too late for them as well. He nodded softly at Ducky, "Thanks Duck. Let me know when he arrives."

"Will do." Ducky nodded politely and left them alone, having the same thoughts as Gibbs when he looked at Ziva in her bed and Abigail asleep in the chair.

"Do you want to see Ray, Ziva? Before we book him on his charges." Gibbs asked her directly, giving her the choice.

"No," She shook her head thinking about it then speaking quietly. "I have nothing more I want to say to him. Ever again." Her eyes looked down at her stare mind lost in thought.

Gibbs and Tony shared a look that both were surprised by her reaction. They were expecting her to want to be alone in a room with the man, to have her say, rip a piece off of him for daring to invade her privacy, bodily harm him in some way. They weren't expecting 'this' reaction. She seemed beaten down and betrayed… they both knew that look well. Having seen it when they'd left her behind in Israel.

"I'm very tired now. I think I need to sleep." Ziva spoke quietly and really caught them off guard. Looking into her eyes they could see she needed some time to herself to process all that had happened. That she'd nearly been killed again. By someone she'd grown up with and betrayed her. With her former favorite flower her father had turned into a silent killer that had nearly done her in and Ray… someone else she'd thought she could love and trust and who turned out like the others, and betrayed her. They knew she was retreating.

Gibbs leaned in and kissed the side of her head, gently holding it with his hand he whispered into ear so that no one else could hear, "I love you, kid. Don't forget that." He kissed her again.

Ziva felt the instant tears at hearing his words. He knew her so well and just what she needed to hear.

"Should I stay or leave?" Tony asked honestly, willing to do whatever she asked. His heart heavy seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"I need some time to myself right now, Tony." She admitted and angerly wiped at a tear that had dared to fall. "But please, come back later." She reached for his hand reassuring him that she wasn't pushing him away, only needing some space.

"I'm here for whatever you need, Ziva." He whispered against her ear much like Gibbs did, "At lo levad." He repeated in Hebrew, reminding her of his promise that night on the tarmac that seemed so long ago already, before she left for Israel that she was not alone anymore. That he would be there.

The saying brought more tears to her eyes and she reached for Tony's face, kissing him soundly needing to feel an anchor when the turbulent seas of so many emotions threatened to take her away, back to the dark places she never wanted to return. The places she'd gone when she stayed in Israel the first time and during her time in that terrorist camp. She wasn't alone in the world any more, she just needed to be reminded of that from time to time.

"I will stand just outside the door." Liat offered, giving Ziva the space she needed but not going far in her protection. Ziva nodded her thanks and the woman slipped silently outside. It was then that Ziva finally let her tears fall unbridled.

* * *

When everyone else in the Bull Pen had cleared out later that evening, Gibb's eyes fell on Tony who had been sitting at his desk working near silently since they'd left Ziva two hours ago. 'Silently working' were two adjectives that were almost never used when describing Tony. He knew where Tony's thoughts were at when he caught him staring at the photos of Ziva on his monitor, a pained and fearful expression on his face instead of the usual smile that had been there in the past week or so. Tony was scared, he knew, of losing Ziva. Of not being enough, to protect her. No matter how much he wished he could. He could empathize.

McGee had also been uncharacteristically quiet and so Gibbs decided then, that they'd had enough for one day, and it was time to go home.

"Let's call it an evening. Get a good night's sleep and start fresh tomorrow." He announced packing up his things.

"Boss, I don't think Ziva's really safe here anymore." Tony finally spoke what was on his mind, "Now that Bodnar knows she's here. We still don't know who was able to get that close to her. He could have a mole on the inside. She's not safe here." Even if he slept beside her, he felt she was still vulnerable from the unknowns in the building at present.

"I agree. That's why I'm taking both Ziver and Abs home with me." Gibbs announced and watched the immediate fallen reactions on both younger men's features.

"Uh, Boss, Abby and I kind a already decided that she was going to stay at my place tonight." McGee announced and then swallowed hard at Gibbs tilt of the head and raised eyebrow at his statement. "You know, because of what happened today. She's kind of scared to go home."

"Way to go, Timmy!" Tony beamed a real smile at him, "Took your own Dear Abby dating advice and finally made your move! Nothing like a death scare to hurl you towards facing facts, is there, McAbby?" Tony tried to make light of the situation but it was the harsh reality of that truth. That it wasn't until he'd thought he lost Ziva, twice, that forced him into action.

McGee looked like a deer in headlights at Tony's comment and eyes darted towards Gibbs to see his reaction to that implication Tony was making. Tony had been correct of course; today's scare with Abby had pushed him into action and not wanting to waste time with Abby. Offering her a safe place to stay and shoulder to cry on was a start.

"There are rules, McGee." Gibbs contained his smile at the actual sweat he saw beading on McGee's forehead under his stare.

"I know, Boss." McGee sighed deflated, maybe he wasn't going to be making his move after all.

"Ask DiNozzo about the Rules of Engagement I set forth for him and David." Gibbs nodded at Tony who sat up with gusto and a widening smile.

When McGee's eyes flashed to Tony in slight confusion, Tony promptly stood at attention like a soldier near his desk with chest puffed out and arms rigid at his sides, "The Rules of Engagement are as follows, sir. Rule #5- Never waste good. Rule #8- Never take anything or anyone for granted. Those are the Rules of Engagement, sir."

"At ease, DiNozzo." Gibbs couldn't help but crack a smile shaking his head.

"So you mean I can…" McGee's face slowly turned from confusion to a smile.

"You heard the Rules, McGee. I expect you to follow them the same way I expect DiNozzo and David too." Gibbs was stern when he spoke and then smiled seeing McGee's expression. "Keep safe and we'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, Boss." McGee smiled from ear to ear, moving faster then either Gibbs or Tony had ever seen him move packing his gear and was gone in a flash.

"I guess that just leaves Ziver to collect." Gibbs picked up his bag and began walking away towards the elevators, watching Tony's gleeful expression over what had happened with McGee suddenly fall as he stood there beside his desk. "Well aren't you coming, DiNozzo? I'm not going to stand here holding this elevator all night."

"Boss?" Tony asked not quite understanding. Did Gibbs mean that he should follow him to say goodnight to Ziva before he took her away for the evening, or was he saying, '_get in here! Let's go get her and you're both coming back with me?'_

Gibbs knew the question without Tony having to speak with words, "Get your gear. You're sleeping on the couch."

Tony's smile returned and reached for his backpack, racing towards the elevator. "All right a sleepover!"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile softly and shake his head as he pushed the elevator button. Tony's enthusiasm was hard to deny.

"Does this mean we get to make popcorn and watch John Wayne?" He asked knowing that Gibbs' only ever watched Westerns.

"John Wayne and '_Fort Apache'_ was on last night. It's a Clint Eastwood and '_Unforgiven_' tonight." Gibbs informed him and Tony smiled even wider.

"_It's a helluva thing killin' a man. You take away everything he's got, and all he's ever going to have_." Tony quoted the movie in his best Eastwood voice and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Come on, kid." Gibbs smiled softly at Ziva from the doorway with Tony smiling like a little kid behind him, "We're calling it a day and going home."

"I don't understand." Ziva looked at them confused having been woken from sleep just a moment before. "Home where?"

Liat was equally as confused sitting in the chair beside her.

"To my house." Gibbs answered as if it were the most logical answer in the world and then smiled.

"Sleepover at Gibbs, Ziva." Tony smiled, "It's Clint Eastwood and '_Unforgiven_' night!" He spoke in the same Eastwood voice he'd used on the elevator causing Liat to crack a smile she tried hard to surpress.

"It's not safe for you here anymore. I'll feel better if you're under my roof." Gibbs explained still seeing the confusion in Ziva's eyes as to these turn of events.

"Malachi was very clear in his Orders, Agent Gibbs, that I was not to leave Ziva's side this evening." Liat spoke up unsure what to do, not wanting to disobey her Orders.

"Well then, get your gear." Gibbs motioned towards her duffle bag on the ground with both Ziva and Tony's eyebrows nearly hitting their hairline.

Gibbs was coming to the same conclusion about Liat that Tony had earlier in the day. She was a lot like Ziva when they'd first met her: walls up, completely guarded and likely afraid of trusting anyone holding back a great deal of horrendous life experience to be in the position she was now. He saw the real concern for Ziva's welfare flicker through today when Ziva was at her worst, so violently ill and in pain; Liat's vulnerability showing through just as Ziva's had the night she'd killed Ari to save his life.

There was more to this young woman then she revealed and if she wanted to stand a silent vigil over Ziva, he was glad to have the help. A trained assassin on their side standing guard was nearly as good as a Marine, he smiled thinking to himself and watched as Tony began collecting Ziva's overnight things.

When they reached Gibb's, Liat insisted on searching the entire house to make sure it was clear of any would-be assassins or explosive devices before they entered. They weren't taking any chances after today.

Ziva was completely worn out by the time they finally made it inside. She was feeling somewhat awful from the day's events and the toxins leaving her system. Her chest still hurt tremendously badly, the worst it had been since her surgery and all she really wanted to do was lay flat and rest.

Gibb's informed Ziva she would be sleeping in his bedroom and Tony on the couch and never specified where he'd be. Liat, he knew would be wherever Ziva was and he wanted Tony to be able to cover the front door if need be. He'd strategically placed them in various rooms for safety.

Fornell arrived shortly after they did, agreeing to help Gibbs keep watch and deciding a little Eastwood and '_Unforgiven_' seemed like the best way to end such a trying long day. His' own people were busy scrambling trying to help with the Bodnar case and acting like a tough hardass all day was exhausting.

"Do you need any help changing?" Tony asked setting Ziva's things next to the bed where she was sitting on it's edge. He felt nervous about asking having never helped her change before but knew she'd need the help.

Seeing the look that passed between them Liat offered, "I will help her. It's not a problem."

Tony looked at her unsure, with eyes flashing to Ziva to see her thoughts.

"It's okay, Tony. Go enjoy your movie with Gibb's." She smiled softly, knowing he was excited for his 'boy bonding time' with Gibb's that he also needed just as badly as she at times. She knew Tony had been scared out of his mind today and needed the reassurance just as she had, that things would be okay. Gibbs had a way of providing that just by being near them.

"If you need anything-" Tony started to say.

"I know where to find you." Ziva cut him off smiling.

"Here," He pulled her gun from the back of his waistband with a smile, "Because I know this will make you feel better." He slid it under her pillow and then gently cupped her face, kissing her forehead and then cheek and finally lips in a chaste kiss, "Goodnight Ziva. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Tony." She smiled in turn and watched him go. Reaching for her gun beneath her pillow and smiling that he'd done this for her, knowing her so well and knew what she needed to feel safe. She slid it back beneath her pillow as Liat moved towards her and the duffle.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to sleep in?" Liat asked opening the bag.

"There should be a green flannel shirt in there, yes," She confirmed when Liat found it immediately, "I'll wear that."

Liat set the shirt beside Ziva on the bed and then held her hands out to help Ziva up. Without saying anything she began to undo the buttons on the shirt Ziva was already wearing standing in front of her.

"Thank you, for helping me." Ziva finally spoke as Liat began sliding the shirt off of her shoulders gently. It felt odd to thank the woman she was once engaged in hand-to-hand combat with, fighting over her father and now stood before her helping her to dress when she was too weak to do so on her own.

"You are welcome." Liat answered quietly, "I'm sure you'd do the same for me." Her eyes flashed to Ziva's as if seeking confirmation to that statement and saw Ziva's tiny nod, she would. And in that tiny gesture, they had made peace with what came before. Their past was just that. They were moving on, with the same mission, the same goals. "Are these from your mission in Somalia?" Liat asked, seeing the puckered bits of flesh from old wounds on Ziva's torso as she helped slide her arm into the new shirt's sleeve.

"Yes." Ziva answered quietly. Liat was direct, she'd give her that. Reminding Ziva much of herself in that moment. Of course, Liat would know about Ziva's time in Somalia. Mossad had likely discussed what happened there in depth during Briefings and in lessons to others in training their agents, even if Ziva had never wanted to discuss it again herself. Her mission had likely become a training tool It was not a secret to others, even if it had been hers.'

"Malachi has some similar scars." Liat spoke quietly and paused a moment, "I'm sorry that you weren't killed sooner." She added softly catching Ziva's gaze as she buttoned her shirt. It was said not with malice or ill will, but sympathy for what she knew Ziva must have endured during those four months of hell on earth.

"I am too." Ziva answered just as quietly, knowing exactly what Liat meant. "I never intended to be taken alive." She paused, "Never intended to survive or to be kept alive so long."

"And then you were rescued." Liat stated softly helping Ziva to step out of her pants and kick them off. "He came for you."

"He was there to avenge my death." Ziva corrected her quietly sitting back down on the edge of the bed after Liat flipped the sheets back.

"He must have loved you very much, even then, to come so far around the world to avenge your death." Liat finaly smiled softly at Ziva for the first time pulling up the blanket to tuck her in. "You are a lucky woman, Ziva. To know such love."

Ziva had a difficult time swallowing watching Liat move to the other side of the room and take a seat in the armchair facing the bed. It was still breathtaking for her to hear others say out loud, what they'd seen or believed about she and Tony through the years. She wanted to change the subject thinking she may tear up and cry and she'd already done enough of that today in front of Liat when she was so ill earlier.

"And you. Tony told me that Malachi mentioned you have a pretty serious boyfriend in Israel. What is his name?" Ziva decided to shift the focus onto Liat and see what she could learn about this woman.

"Asa." Liat answered after a moment as if thinking about revealing this information to Ziva whom she once regarded as her competition, "He's an Officer with Shabak."

"Asa Abrams?" Ziva asked remembering the good looking young man speaking with Liat at Mossad Headquarters during her last trip to Israel; when they were discussing Ziva's taking over as Director after her father. The man, Asa, was the Liason Officer with the other Israeli Intelligence Force for Counter-Intelligence.

"Yes." Liat answered quietly, with eyebrow rising slightly impressed that Ziva would figure it out so quickly.

"How long have you been together?"

"Almost a year."

"It must be difficult to be away from him now."

"I am used to it. We both work a great deal, often in separate places."

That sounded familiar to Ziva as visions of Ray danced through her head. "Do you think you'll get married?"

"I don't know." Liat paused a moment, thinking, "Perhaps, if he asks me. Then yes." She paused again, "I think when this mission is over, he will ask me."

"I'm sure you're anxious to get home then." Ziva was prodding.

"Yes and no. This is my last mission as partners with Malachi."

"Oh…" Ziva couldn't miss the unmistakable look of sadness that washed over Liat's face and she understood.

"When we return home, he will be the new Director of Mossad and I will be assigned a new partner or retire."

"Do you think you'd retire?" Ziva couldn't believe the woman so eager to climb the Chain of Command at Mossad could ever think of retiring when she was still so young.

"I don't know. I can't imagine having a new partner. Malachi and I have been together for so long. It will feel wrong to have someone new."

"I understand. I would feel the same if Tony and I were no longer partners after all these years. I would be lost without him." Ziva spoke quietly, staring at the ceiling as she thought about that.

"I feel the same about Malachi." Liat spoke after a minute of shared contemplative silence.

"You should tell him." Ziva prompted quietly with a knowing gaze across the room to Liat. Both understanding exactly what she meant.

"It wouldn't change our situation. He will still be Director of Mossad."

"You should still tell him how you feel about him. He cares about you. I've known him a long time and I can see it." Ziva was speaking from experience.

"He cares for me as his partner and friend. Nothing more."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Ziva couldn't believe how similar Liat's thoughts had been to her own.

"In all the years that we've been together as partners and friends, he's never told me otherwise." Liat answered her quietly.

"Neither did Tony. But he still felt it." Ziva swallowed hard. Hearing her story with Tony told back to her through the eyes and situation of another made things even more glaringly obvious for her.

"And what made him finally tell you how he felt about you?" Liat's interest was definitely peaked though she tried to temper it down, her body language said otherwise as she sat forward in the chair.

"I actually, was the one to confront him. I needed to know. After I was shot, I'd heard about what he'd been like after he thought I died… and I wanted to know what that meant now that I was still living. He tried to brush it off, still unwilling to talk about it with me and then suddenly he kissed me and I knew. I had my confirmation about how he really felt for me." Ziva smiled slightly still thinking about that first kiss and the tingle it sent through her.

"So it took you dying and then confronting him, before he found his courage to actually tell you?" Liat smiled incredulously, "What is it with men? Why must they make all the wrong decisions before making the right one? Malachi had never shown that kind of interest in me until I started seeing Asa seriously. And then, he seemed jealous but now encourages me to be happy with him. I don't understand. Either he wants to be with me or he doesn't. But I can't wait for him anymore to make up his mind. I want more in life then just being his partner and having sex with him." Her eyes flashed with held back anger.

"And do you think you'll be happy if you marry Asa?" Ziva asked quietly.

"Yes, I think so. He loves me and wants a life with me." Liat seemed firm in this statement.

"You can't be with the one you love… so you're going to try to love the one you're with… and have that be enough." Ziva spoke each part slowly, remembering when she felt this way.

"Yes, that is it exactly. How did you know that so well, Ziva?" Liat's voice rose a decibel in awe that Ziva understood it so well.

"That was me. If I'd gone through with it, I wouldn't be with Tony now. Don't give up on what you really want. Trust me, Liat. It will never be enough if you settle. Tell him how you feel. Be as direct as I know you are." Ziva smiled at her, trying to be encouraging.

"This is not a good time to be speaking of such things with Malachi. We have a job to do and he has much on his mind presently." Liat seemed to immediately backpeddle at the mention of being bold enough to make the first move. Hiding under excuses that Ziva knew so well.

"There is never the perfect time to speak of these things. There were many times over the last several years that Tony and I both waited for the perfect time to tell each other these things and that moment never happened. We missed so much time together because of our fears and waiting for a better time. If I hadn't of confronted Tony or pushed him about what I knew, we would likely still be doing our dance of avoidance that we'd perfected so well for years." Ziva swallowed hard at the thought of what that would be like now and it made her sick to her stomach, "Both of us too afraid to push the boundaries. Too afraid of the risk. It would have ended up just like after they rescued me in Africa. We would have never spoken about what had happened and continued on as if it never did. Friends and partners and never discussing the something more."

"Malachi and I are not the same as you and Tony, Ziva. Malachi would not have rescued me if it were I in your place in Africa, as your Tony did. He would have left me there as he did you. You'd had a relationship with him and he still left you there."

"I never had a relationship with Malachi. I had sex with him, once. And there is a big difference. Malachi didn't love me, Liat. I was not worth breaking Orders for. You on the other hand," She smiled softly assuringly, "I'm sure he would have rescued even if it were against my father's Orders."

"I guess we'll never know." Liat spoke after a moment of silence, effectively ending the conversation in regards to she and Malachi, switching the topic back to Ziva. "But Ziva, are very blessed to know such love. When we'd told Tony that you had died, watching him with your body on the tarmac that day was the most beautiful and tragic thing I'd ever seen in my life. To see how much he loved you and how terrible his grief was… it was honestly heartbreaking. Malachi felt it too, that's why he didn't break Tony's neck for hitting him on our arrival." She gave Ziva a small smile as if still amused by that, "He felt too badly for putting him through such a horrible thing. We had no idea how deeply he loved you, until we witnessed his grief. It was nearly unbearable."

Tony had returned from the hallway still holding the glass of water he'd decided to bring Ziva, knowing enough sleeping beside her the last two weeks that she sometimes needed a drink to keep her from coughing.

"I thought you were taking that to Ziva?" Gibbs asked looking back at him from his place on the sofa, feet up and beer in hand staring at Tony's wide-eyes and somewhat fearful look.

"The Jews were speaking in Hebrew, about what I have no clue, though it seemed important too, and didn't know what to do, so I thought I'd take the cue, that maybe I should 'shoo' and pretend I never knew."

"Who the hell are you? Dr. Suess?" Fornell asked looking at him bewildered as if Tony were an alien.

"I'm sure its safe to say, they were likely talking about '_you_." Gibbs couldn't contain his smirk as he added his own rhyming line and took a swig of his beer.

"Jethro, this house is a complete and utter '_zoo_." Fornell added so seriously that Gibbs nearly choked on his beer with a laugh.

Tony set the glass aside and sat down with a bemused smile watching the interaction and feeling at ease, reaching for his own beer again. He liked his growing family. All the odd and interesting bits of it.

"I'm not going to be able to fall asleep with you sitting in that chair, gun in hand and staring at me." Ziva finally broke the silence she and Liat had fallen into some twenty minutes ago. It unnerved her greatly to have someone she knew could kill her without making a sound, staring at her while she tried to sleep. Even if she trusted that Liat wasn't going to harm her, she couldn't fall asleep under such an intense scrutinizing gaze.

"I have my Orders not to leave you." Liat answered shifting in her armchair with a sigh.

"If the positions were reversed, do you honestly think you'd be able to sleep with me staring you down?" Ziva asked with challenging and knowing eyebrow.

"No, likely not. What would you have me do then?" Liat admitted honestly thinking about it.

"Lay down." Ziva quickly pat the empty side of the bed next to her. "I don't care if you sleep or not but at least you won't be staring at me from across the room."

Liat sighed more heavily and moved to the empty side of the bed, lying down on top of the blankets still fully dressed and perfectly still as she now stare at the ceiling.

The crisp black leather of her clothing made a slight rustling sound as she rolled her shoulder to rest her gun in hand across her hip.

"What are you wearing?" Ziva asked smelling a wiff of Liat's perfume mixed with the leather scent and tickling her nose lying so closely together. It reminded her of something she couldn't quite place.

"_Romance_ by Ralph Lauren." Liat answered with no emotion continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"I like it. It's nice." Ziva answered with the memory suddenly coming forward in her mind. Tali…and her scent and in speaking of such things lying in bed with her younger sister many years ago. "It smells like something my sister used to wear." She admitted.

"Malachi gave it to me for Hanukkah." Liat added quietly. "He said it reminded him of me. The smell."

Ziva's ears perked up with these details. It sounded like a hidden message Malachi was trying to send, giving Liat a perfumed named for Romance saying it reminded him of her.

"Your sister died in a suicide bombing?" Liat spoke after a moment.

"Yes." Ziva felt the tears suddenly welling in her eyes at the memory of that horrific day. "She was sixteen."

"My brothers were ten years old and four months. My sister was twelve." Liat spoke in barely above a whisper still staring unmoving at the ceiling.

"They were killed in a suicide bombing too?" Ziva asked feeling new tears in her eyes hearing such a detail from Liat, having never known.

"No." Liat's eyes welled with tears that glistened in the soft light though both she and Ziva pretended not to notice each other's tears. "A Palestinian rocket tore through our building on the West Bank when I was eight. My family died. I survived."

Ziva had nothing to say to that. She reached over the spanse of the bed and lay her hand gently over Liat's still clutching the gun against her hip, giving it a soft squeeze of understanding and then letting it go.

"I miss my siblings." Ziva spoke quietly as a single tear finally slipped from her lashes and rolled into her pillow.

"I miss mine as well." Liat answered and the room fell silent. Neither said anything else as Ziva finally drifted off to sleep, with Liat lying beside her, not sleeping as she kept vigil.

Tony slowly turned the handle to the bedroom door and was greeted to Liat's gun aimed straight at his head from where she lay on the bed beside Ziva. She held it on him for just a moment before lowering it back to her side, unmoving.

"Sorry," Tony gulped realizing that trying to sneak into a darkened bedroom in the middle of the night with a deadly assassin standing vigil was not the best move. "I didn't want to wake her." He nodded slightly towards Ziva as he carefully placed the water glass beside her on the nightstand. "It helps her to keep from coughing during the night." He felt the need to explain though he was thoroughly intrigued to see the two exotic beautiful ladies suddenly lying in the same bed.

Liat felt his questioning gaze at where she was and also felt the need to explain, "I was in the chair." She flicked her gun muzzle in the general direction of the armchair at the end of the bed. "Ziva was uncomfortable with my stare and told me to lay down. Said she couldn't sleep if I were watching her from across the room." She spoke in barely above a whisper as to not wake the woman beside her.

Tony couldn't help the small smile escaping his lips, thinking that did sound like Ziva.

"Do you need anything? A glass of water? To use the restroom?" He asked realizing the woman really hadn't left Ziva's side for even her own bodily needs.

"I'm fine." She responded flatly, which only made Tony's smile grow. It reminded him of another stubborn Israeli in the bed.

"Okay. Goodnight." He nodded at her and dropped a light kiss to Ziva's cheek before leaving.


	19. Chapter 19

In the car on the way into work the next morning Tony tried to brighten the somber mood from the passengar seat. Gibbs was driving and both Ziva and Liat were in the backseat. Even if Ziva wasn't allowed to work yet, they weren't about to leave her alone. She would be going wherever they went.

"So how did you fair the night, Liat? Ziva snores like a drunken sailor with emphysema sometimes. Our first undercover mission I didn't sleep a wink." He winked at Ziva with a smile as she turned to look out the window, unamused.

"I had a deviated septum from breaking my nose, Tony." She answered still looking out the window at the city passing by.

"Say," He pondered thinking about her use of past tense and the nights he'd recently spent with her, "I haven't heard you snoring at all the past few weeks I've stayed in your room. Did you take me up on my suggestion and see a doctor about that, David? If so, I'd like to thank the man! Or woman…" He teased with a smile remembering that conversation during their time undercover.

"No, I didn't see a doctor for it, Tony," Ziva answered still staring out the window before slowly bringing her gaze around to his. "You get punched in the face enough times eventually what was broken is rebroken and goes back into place, I guess. Snoring problem solved." She gave him a sarcastic smile and turned to look back out the window once more.

Tony's eyebrows immediately turned serious not remembering Ziva having a broken nose in the past few years that would have 'fixed' her original break. Gibbs was having the same thoughts.

"Who punched you in the face and broke your nose?" Tony asked quietly turning around in his seat to look at her.

"Saleem…several of his men. I don't remember them all." Ziva answered and they could all hear the sting of held back anger when saying that name.

Tony swallowed hard finding his mouth going dry imagining those men repeatedly punching Ziva in the face. The fading bruise around her eye and cheek he'd seen when they'd found her in that camp suddenly tearing through his mind and snapping a piece of the puzzle together for him. He was not expecting to hear that bit of information when he'd brought up the subject of her snoring trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry." He apologized in barely above a whisper.

"It's fine." Ziva quickly responded, turning to give him at first a fake smile and then softened, giving him a real one realizing she didn't want to put up a façade for him anymore. They were trying to move past those days. "Really, Tony." She saw the look in Tony's eyes and knew someday, she would have to tell him about her time in that camp. But not yet. Not today.

* * *

"So did you have some nice girl chat with Liat last night?" Tony asked quietly with a soft smile bringing Ziva a cup of coffee later in the morning when they had a moment alone. E.J. was working quietly at Gibb's desk and McGee at his own.

Ziva was now parked in a recliner behind her desk that had replaced her office chair. Her 'guys' wanted to keep a visual on her at all times while they were in the building. Everyone else in the office was still having a difficult time not staring at her, utterly surprised she was actually alive. Had 'risen from the dead' for the second time in her career at NCIS. The first, after being declared 'dead' on the Damocles only to walk back into the office with her team upon being rescued. None seemed too angry that they'd been lied to for her safety's sake. They all understood as Agents what it meant to be 'undercover' giving false impressions for 'a greater cause.' That is how they'd looked at this latest twist.

"It was enlightening." Ziva answered quietly taking the coffee from Tony.

"Did she open up about her feelings for Mal?" Tony gave her a slanted eyebrow and smile, deciding on a nickname for the Israeli he was trying desperately not to like but found himself doing so more and more as the days went by.

"Amongst other things. I tried to give her a gentle push but she's very stubborn."

"Sounds like another Israeli woman I know." He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes, trying not to smile in turn. "So what were the 'other things' you gals gabbed about?"

"Our families." Ziva swallowed hard speaking quietly and looking down into her cup, tracing the rim with her fingertip. "Her family was killed by a Hamas rocket attack into her house when she was eight. She was the only survivor."

"Oh my God," Tony gasped quietly with wide eyes unable to control his reaction before it left his mouth. "That's awful." He added swallowing hard trying to imagine growing up in a such a place as Ziva and Liat had where your family members were constantly being killed by suicide bombers and flying rockets.

Ziva only nodded slightly in response to his assessment. The information seemed to suddenly make Liat more endearing to Tony, seeing even more of Ziva and her past in the blonde woman. Her entire character seemed to be explained with that one piece of information. Her steely resolve, guarded behavior, lack of trust, and wary of every new person, fear of letting people in that may potentially hurt her and afraid to ask for what she really wanted in life with Malachi, afraid to lose what they'd had. Liat was not so different then he or Ziva. He supposed many in their lines of work likely held similar backgrounds.

Their conversation quickly ended when the subject of their discussion walked towards them with Malachi and Gibbs.

"Ducks got something for us on the dead Navy SEAL from yesterday." Gibbs announced as he passed their desk. "Tony with us, Liat is staying with Ziver." He instructed and Tony bounced up from the edge of Ziva's desk to follow. "Barrett," He held up a piece of paper, "Your transfer papers came in this morning. You're officially Ziva's replacement." At the immediate fallen look on Ziva's face and posture, he gave her a small reassuring smile, "Temporarily." She nodded slightly in acknowledgement and it killed him inside to see the hurt in her eyes at being replaced on their team, even for a short while. He needed to do it. They were short a member and E.J. was someone who knew them and that they could trust. Bringing in someone completely foreign to them now was unthinkable with their trust levels at an all time low.

"I should move then." Ziva moved to stand up on her own, feeling as though she were now in the way. They were short a desk if she continued to occupy her own. "I'm in the way here." She refused to make eye contact with anyone, especially Gibbs whom she knew was now giving her that 'look.' The one that said he felt badly for upsetting her in some way even if he was just doing his job.

"Whoa! Ziva," Tony saw that he wasn't about to stop her from getting up so offered her an arm of support instead, "You're not in the way."

"Tony, you're short a desk and if E.J. is my replacement, she needs her own space to work from. Not being shuffled around to whomever currently has an open space." Ziva wasn't in the mood to be coddled today. It was nice they were all trying to still make her feel as though she were apart of the team during this healing process but the constant shuffle to accommodate her was actually just a constant reminder of her limitations presently.

"Ziva, its okay. Really I don't mind." E.J. tried to help feeling guilty as the 'replacement' and knowing what that must be doing to Ziva.

"No, its fine E.J. I will go back downstairs to my room there and be out of the way." Ziva brushed off their looks of concern and picked up her coffee, "I think I will take a nap anyway. Besides, I'm growing tired of the constant stares from everyone who look as though they've seen a ghost." Her eyes shifted around the large room to people who had been staring at her only to snap their eyes away the moment she spoke and made eye contact.

"Ziva, I'm not letting you go back down there alone. It's too dangerous." Tony was adamant and not likely the idea of her going back down there having just gotten used to having her back at her desk again this morning. Looking over and just seeing her there made him feel better.

"I will not be alone, Tony. Liat will be there. Right?" Ziva looked pointedly at Liat whose eyes went slightly wide to suddenly be in the middle of their conversation and nodded slightly in agreement with Ziva. "See. It is settled. I will go back down to my little hiding den to take a nap, and you all continue to work up here without me in the way." The look of hurt that shown in her eyes was unmistakable.

"I think you mean hybernation den." Tony gave her a small smile trying to ease the tense situation.

"No, Tony, I meant what I said this time. It is a hiding den is it not? Where I'm to be kept hidden while you hunt down the man who continues to try and kill me and I do nothing?" The hurt in her voice was growing tense with anger and she knew it wasn't fair or right, but she couldn't help it. She hated the situation she was in and feeling so vulnerable and weak that everyone felt they needed to hide her and protect her when she couldn't do so herself. She loved that they cared, but hated that she was now so dependent on them.

"Zi-" Tony tried a rebuttal was cut off.

"It's fine, Tony. I am fine. I'll see you later." Ziva moved fairly quickly around him and the desk with Liat hot on her heels. The rest of the team watching them go and no one moving until the elevator doors had closed and then they continued to stare for a moment.

"I'm so sorry." E.J. stood slowly, "I never intended my staying to upset her like that."

"It's nothing you've done E.J. We all knew this was going to be hard on her." Tony spoke softly. "She knows it too. She's not angry at you. Ziva is angry at herself and the situation."

"Why would she be angry at herself?" E.J. asked confused.

"Because she's a highly capable trained assassin who has now been side-lined in the hunt for her own assassin and he who killed her father. There is nothing more personal to her then this." Malachi offered an explanation given as straight facts. "She can't stand feeling vulnerable and weak against his attacks and having no recourse."

"And you think we're handling this wrong?" Gibbs asked hearing the slight tone in Malachi's voice that suggested he understood Ziva.

"I think, Agent Gibb's, that if I, or you, were in Ziva's place, we would feel the exact same way she does and we'd demand, to be involved in some capacity." Malachi held his intent gaze. "You cannot protect Ziva from everything. And you certainly cannot take away her right to defend herself in some way."

"You're the one insisting that Liat not leave her side." Tony pointed out slightly confused and upset on Ziva's behalf and in trying to protect her.

"Yes, I am Agent DiNozzo." Malachi folded his arms over his chest defensively, "Because she needs someone to help physically protect her at the present time. Her body is vulnerable-"

"But her mind is not." Gibb's saw where Malachi was going with this.

"Yes. Her body may not be healed enough to go back into the Field, but her mind is. Give her something to work on. Intel. Something! She needs to be able to work through this. This is her life and that of her father. You can't keep her out of the loop, isn't that what you say? Ziva will only internally bury what she's feeling now even more and eventually explode. Give her an outlet." Malachi was speaking on Ziva's behalf understanding exactly where she was coming from. After his escape from Hamas, with the wounds he received, he'd been sidelined from physical missions for a time period though kept busy at work going through Intel and Game Theory for Mossad the entire time.

"I understand." Gibbs agreed reluctantly. The man standing before him, really did know Ziva well and though Gibbs and everyone else wanted to protect her, they needed to let her 'breathe' and fight her way through this as well. "We'll give her something to work on."

"I have boxes of Intel arriving shortly from Israel via currier." Malachi had an idea."Most of it is on the Projects developed by Ziva's father and run by Bodnar. I'm hoping it will give us some leads. It would take forever for your people to get through the information anyway as it's all in Hebrew and would need to be translated. I was thinking of asking Ziva anyway, which is why I requested they be sent; she may have a more intimate knowledge of things we may otherwise miss that relate to her father or Bodnar. We may as well give that to Ziva and Liat to work on together when it arrives. Would that be all right with you, Agent Gibbs?"

"That's fine." Gibb's nodded softly. He had promised her the morning before she was shot, that they'd work 'together' to find her father's killer. He needed to honor that promise and let her help in whatever way she could. "We need to get moving. Ducky's waiting." He motioned for them to follow trying to remain focused on the task at hand and compartmentalizing his concern over Ziva's wellbeing. The sooner they caught this man, the safer she would be.

* * *

"We come baring gifts!" Tony smiled widely, hoping to cut the tension in Ziva's room, having felt it the moment they stepped inside. His arms were full of two large file boxes that had just arrived from Israel. Malachi and McGee were right behind him carrying even more boxes as well as lunch for the two women.

"What are those?" Ziva asked watching as the men set the boxes down against the wall near Liat's chair.

"Those," Tony nodded in the general direction of the boxes as he took a seat on the edge of her bed, "Are files from Mossad on your father's Projects."

"We thought you could start going through them." Malachi gave her a small smile.

"I'm being allowed to work again?" Ziva's voice held a hint of skepticism as well as excitement. She was growing bored with reading and watching television, knowing everyone else was hard at work.

"Your mind is anyway." Tony smiled, "Your body is still on Restricted Duty." He winked and then swallowed hard, realizing what he'd said could be taken in a different way from the look Ziva was giving him. "I meant that you're still healing physically and need to take it easy. But your former 'buddy' here," he nodded with his head towards Malachi, not sure what else to call the man in the moment. Lover and partner were terms he'd like to claim himself and didn't' want to share. "Suggested we should at least let you help with the mental stuff. So aren't you happy you asked, Agent David!" He teased looking at the boxes of paperwork, knowing Ziva hated paperwork. "This should keep you busy for awhile."

"Gibbs is okay with this?" Ziva asked hesitantly, wanting to confirm she wouldn't be going against his command.

"Yes, ma'am." Tony smiled, "He agreed to put you back to work."

"Tony, I'm only thirty years old. I am not a Ma'am yet." Ziva scolded him adding a teasing smile of her own. The others in the room smiled at her scolding of the term and Tony's deer in headlights reaction before smiling that their bantering was slowly coming back after the earlier tension.

"Gibbs, did say however, that you still have to rest and aren't held to normal working hours. In fact, he's put a limitation on how many hours a day you are allowed to work right now, which is four maximum. He'll increase those hours as you heal." Tony smiled when he saw Ziva about to argue and then consent with a nod, happy to be doing anyway. "We also brought you lunch. Comfort food for what is turning into a blustery day outside!" Tony mock shivered, "The temperature is dropping and its supposed to snow later. We brought you some Chicken Noodle Soup, sandwiches, Heart shaped cookies for Valentine's Day tomorrow and cups of hot chocolate…with those tiny marshmallows you like." He smiled widely setting her bag of food down on the nightstand.

Malachi stepped forward handing the same lunch bag to Liat who shook her head no once.

"Take it." He nodded, speaking in English as to not exclude the others and thrust the bag back at her and all eyes fell on them and their interaction, "Liat, you need to eat. When is the last time you ate something?"

"I ate breakfast this morning, Big Brother! I'm not hungry right now." She answered back in Hebrew though the tone and look on her face let the others in the room who didn't speak Hebrew know she was none to happy with him at present.

Malachi was clearly not happy about being called 'big brother' in relationship to his concern for her and took a deep breath to calm himself, continuing to speak in English hoping it would keep this from turning into a full blown argument if he made it a point to not exclude the others in the room, "You need to eat something. And sleep. I know you stayed awake keeping guard over Ziva last night. If you are going to do the same this evening, then you need to sleep now."

"I'm fine. I don't need your concern, Malachi." Liat answered in English. "I will eat and sleep and do whatever else I need to when I need to. I am a big girl, quite capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm well aware of what you're capable of, Officer Tuvia. You will eat this. You will sleep at least four hours and we will not have this conversation again. That is an Order." Malachi's chest was heaving as he thrust the bag back at her until she took it, clearly angry that she was so determined to brush off his concern for her wellbeing.

"Your last Order was not to leave Ziva's side, so which one should I follow, Acting Director Ben-Gidon? The one to remain alert at her side at all times? Or the one to sleep for at least four hours?" Liat's anger was rolling off her in waves with the tilt of her head and jaw set. Clearly, she was upset about many things, the least of which was now being ordered around by her partner who now as the Acting Director, had the ability to do so.

"We will cover Ziva for now. You will eat and sleep. That is the order you will follow until I say otherwise." He looked pointedly at her, "Please excuse me," He looked around at the others in the room, "I need to make a phone call."

Liat was equally fuming sitting as still as stone in her chair, taking a moment to calm herself before politely excusing herself with lunch in hand as well.

"Well that was uncomfortable." Tony spoke with widened eyes quietly after she'd left the room.

"How do you think I've felt all these years?" McGee voiced calmly before breaking into a small smile at their looks of astonishment he could suggest such a thing, that they were anything like what they'd just witnessed with Liat and Malachi.

"Oh come on, McExaggerater. We weren't that bad." Tony argued sharing a look with Ziva, silently asking her, 'were we?'

"No, you were worse." Gibbs added appearing out of nowhere, with none of them having any idea he even knew what they were talking about. He breezed right up to Ziva's bed, "You heard the rules for working on these files?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes, I have." Ziva nodded sharply not wanting him to take it away should she violate the terms. "I promise to rest if I'm tired and only work four hours."

"Good girl." He smiled at her, kissing her head and then just as smoothly moving towards the door, "DiNozzo you're on Ziver Watch until Liat wakes up. McGee, follow me."

"Yeah, Boss." McGee smiled nodding at Ziva and excusing himself.

"Were we really that bad?" Tony asked the moment they were alone, helping Ziva set up her lunch.

"I think we had our fair share of moments, Tony." Ziva couldn't argue with McGee's assessment or Gibbs. Visions of bodyslamming Tony into the ground in Israel during one of their worst fights drifted through her mind. Her eyes caught his with a knowing look and he nodded, having had the same flash before his eyes and rubbing his shoulder thinking about it.

"I guess so." He sighed, stealing one of the pink and red iced sugar cookies from the small box he'd brought for her. Ziva slapped his hand playfully, "Hey!" Tony grumbled in surprise. "What was that for?"

"For being an Idiot Giver!" Ziva smiled, taking the cookie out of his hand and taking a bite, causing Tony to laugh out loud.

"Indian Giver, Ziva." He corrected her still laughing and amused that their feisty banter was still intact, giving him peace.

"Same difference." Ziva smiled and then leaned forward kissing him. When she pulled back she noticed a bit of frosting she'd left on his lip and wiped it with her thumb before sucking it off and then taking another bite of cookie.

Tony groaned softly and felt a shiver run through his body at her unconscious act. The sexiness of such a thing caused him to be light headed and he forced himself to blink and breathe. 'One more month, one more month.' He chanted to himself in his head, thinking of how long they'd have to wait until he could act on the things that ran through his mind watching her do such a sexy thing.

"What is wrong with you, Tony?" Ziva asked watching his strange reaction before her.

"You make me dizzy, Ziva David, without even trying." He smiled using his own thumb to wipe a bit of frosting and crumb from the corner of her' own mouth. Repeating the maneuver of then sucking it off his' own thumb. His actions caused Ziva to smile in response, understanding what he'd meant now.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, Tony." Ziva smiled softly feeling the flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

"It is." Tony smiled feeling the same nerves. The two of them in the past, always dancing around the significance of this day for love and lovers by making comments on each other's date and Valentine's.

"Would you like to be my Valentine?" Ziva asked quietly, holding his gaze.

"I'd love to, Ziva David." Tony smiled feeling his heart skip a beat, "I was going to ask you but you beat me to the punch." He trailed his fingers down the side of her cheek with smile, "We could have dinner. If you're feeling up to it?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Tony?" Ziva teased with a smile. She was going to make him say it. No more hinting around the edges for her, she wanted him to be direct.

"Yes, I am asking you." Tony looked at her slightly confused and felt the butterflies worsen.

"Then actually ask. Stop beating around the hedges." Ziva demanded with a simple narrowing of her eyebrow.

"Bushes. Stop beating around the bushes." Tony shook his head with a smile.

"Same thing." She stated still waiting.

"Ziva David, will you be my Valentine? And have dinner with me tomorrow evening? As a date? If you're feeling up to it?" Tony asked very clearly with a smile, leaving nothing open vagueness.

"Yes. I'd love to." She smiled fully letting him off the hook. "I've been waiting years to be your Valentine."

"Ditto." He smiled, taking her hands in his and caressing her fingers.

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking about that." Tony's smile faded, "I thought you were still going to be confined to this space on Valentine's Day, so I didn't make any Reservations anywhere. It may be impossible to get them now so late in the game. And it has to be somewhere safe. Somewhere with limited access-"

"I don't care where we go, Tony." Ziva cut off his determined ramblings seeing him tense more and more thinking about their date, as if it were a mission."Or what we do. An evening on the couch and pizza will be just fine if that is what we can manage." Ziva slid her fingers under his jaw forcing him to look at her giving him a smile. She knew he wanted to make this special, being their first official Valentine's Day together, "I will be happy just to be spending it with you." She leaned in slightly and he met her with a kiss.

"I've still got nearly 24 hours to try and come up with something!" Tony smiled when they'd parted, finding a new mission. "For years, I've offered you nothing but couches and pizza, Ziva." He cupped her face wishing that he could go back and shake himself to wake up sooner and realize what was right in front of him. "I can do better." He smiled softly with intent eyes, hoping she could see his sincere apologies for wasting so much time.

"So can I." Ziva answered holding his hands more tightly, "Tony, I want to apologize to you for my reactions this morning. In the car," She swallowed hard and looked down at their entwined hands thinking about that topic, "and again in the Bull Pen. I just-"

"Don't need to explain." Tony shushed her with a finger to her lips and a smile, "I understand. There are going to be some emotional landmines for us from time to time. There always have been. I imagine there always will be. Instead of ignoring them as we have in the past, I know this time, we'll both try our best to talk about them. Even if they scare us."

"I need to tell you what happened in Somalia, I know I do. It's just…" Her voice began to falter and tears started welling in her eyes thinking about what had immediately put her into a foul mood first thing in the morning. The lid had been ripped off the 'Somalia' Compartmentalized Box inside her internal filing system and putting it away, took time.

"Ziva," It was Tony's turn to lift her chin to look him in the eye, thumbing away a fallen tear at just his touch and soft saying of her name, "I can't begin to imagine… What you went through…" He struggled to find the right words, "It scares the hell out of me just thinking about it." He admitted and caught the surprise in her eyes, "I'm honestly afraid to hear what you're going to tell me. But I know we have to talk about it before we can really move forward." His own tears started welling. "I'm going to leave it up to you… to tell me when you're ready to talk. And I'll do my very best, to be there to listen." He swallowed noticeably hard finding his mouth dry at the very thought of what she could tell him.

"Tony," Ziva sighed looking into his green eyes and remembering what his father had said to her about Tony's fears and hearing him admit now, how afraid he was to hear the details of what she was going to tell him. She knew it was because it reminded Tony of how close he came to losing her. "I'm not going anywhere." Her eyes penetrated his depths hoping he'd understand what she was saying as she held tighter to his hands, "I'm not going anywhere." She repeated. Tony dare not speak, only nod slightly in reply and felt the single tear fall when he blinked, ignoring it. Ziva leaned in and held his face gently in her hands, kissing the wet spot on his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered softly, brushing her nose with his and then kissing him. She felt Tony's arms wrap gently around her, hugging her for the first time since the night she left for Israel over a month ago. She returned it and tucked her face into his neck, holding onto each other in silence just enjoying the contact and the moment.

"So have you heard about McAbby?" Tony smiled against her hair, changing the subject.

"McGee and Abby?" Ziva asked with a curious smile, wondering if that is why her two friends were so positively happy this morning and couldn't stop smiling now in restrospect. She'd been so busy having a lousy morning she had missed the obvious change and they were too polite and concerned for her to share the details. The thought made her temporarily sad.

"Oh yeah." Tony smiled, "Seems were not the only ones now following the strict Rules of Engagement in the office now."

"I always thought they belonged together." Ziva smiled content in Tony's embrace and marveling just how gentle he was in holding her and how safe she immediately felt. Being this close and smelling his cologne reminded her instantly of their sharing a bed in Paris. "I'm happy for them."

"Me too." Tony admitted with a smile. "So tonight…" His smile grew, "At casa la Gibb's… It's the 1960s classic, '_The Magnificent Seven'_ starring your favorite hottie, Yul Brynner. Are you feeling up to watching it with us since it seems Gibb's address is now our own for the time being."

"Okay," Ziva smiled feeling better, "But Yul is not my favorite hottie, Tony."

"Then who is?" Tony's eyebrows knit, "Johnny Depp?" He asked with a smile and smirk remembering her saying how 'hot' he was as the pirate Jack Sparrow in her version of the classics, Pirates of the Carribean.

"Well, yes, Johnny is certainly hot…but he is not my favorite hottie either, Tony." She smiled pulling back and cupping his cheeks, "You are." Her smile widened at his expression and then squeezed his cheeks, "My Little Hairy Butt."


	20. Chapter 20

By the time evening had rolled around, Gibb's house was thoroughly packed with bodies stretched out everywhere. McGee and Abby, had happily accepted their invite and were now cuddled together on Gibb's loveseat, with McGee's arm wrapped around Abby's shoulders sharing a bowl of popcorn. Ziva was sitting on the couch between Gibb's and Tony, leaning her head and body into his side and shoulder sharing their own bowl they'd occasionally pass down to Gibb's and back again. Fornell, who was back for more despite his complaining at the 'zoo' atmosphere, sat in the single chair in front of the television while Liat planted herself on the floor, nearly directly in front of Ziva. She protested sitting on the sofa with them and also wanting any popcorn until Ziva kept thrusting it at her over her shoulder and finally the woman gave in, enjoying a few handfuls every now and then rather then arguing with Ziva. She had been incredibly quiet the remainder of the day after her argument with Malachi and the two hadn't really spoken since, save Malachi's brief Ordering of her back to 'guard duty of Ziva' once she'd eaten and slept.

It was towards the end of the film that someone knocked on the door and caught all of their attention. Gibb's didn't have many visitors, especially this late and everyone froze. Liat immediately jumping to her feet with hand on her gun backing into the corner and shadows as Gibb's slowly went to see who it was.

"It's Gidon." He breathed a sigh of relief seeing the man outside his door stuffing his hands into his jacket to ward off the cold with snowflakes flying outside. Gibb's unlatched the locks to let him in and Liat stepped out from where she'd taken position.

"Sorry for the late call, Agent Gibb's." Gidon entered brushing the snow from his jacket off before stepping inside. "Good evening, everyone." He smiled acknowledging the small crowd gathered around the television with wide eyes. His eyes met with Ziva's and his smile widened in a quiet understanding. He was seeing more and more why 'this' was her home and these people were her family.

"You should pull up a floor space," Tony gestured to the floor in front of them with a smile and a teasing tone, "We're just about to get to the good part." He wasn't about to offer the man his space on the nice comfy couch but somewhere in the back of his mind he had to admit he was starting to like joking around with Malachi in the past month, teasing him as much as McGee and getting as good as he'd gotten.

"Thank you for the invitation but I can't stay long. The weather is turning and I need to get back to my hotel. I came to inform you that I will be leaving tomorrow." He spoke quickly gaining everyone's immediate attention, "I must return to Israel and take care of some other pressing business. I've been gone for a month now and cannot put off these other matters."

"They're making you the Official Director." Ziva could read in his expression and eyes what he was not saying out loud and gave him a small smile that she approved and was happy for him.

"Yes." Malachi smiled softly in response, "But please know, Ziva, Agent Gibbs," He turned his attention back to them both, "This case with Bodnar is still my Top Priority. I will be working very hard on it from the Israeli side and keeping in constant contact until I can return. In the meantime," He paused taking a breath and licking his lips almost nervously, "Liat will be staying as the new Mossad Liason Officer with NCIS during this case. She will be our Point Person as well as remaining as Ziva's bodyguard until she is fully healed. I approved it with your Director Craig and Secretary of the Navy this afternoon."

Liat's eyes widened considerably hearing the news, and all eyes went to her. Clearly this was new information to her as was obvious by her reaction.

"For how long?" Liat asked in a low tone, speaking in Hebrew as her chest began to rise and fall quickly trying to hold back her emotions and glaring at Malachi.

"Until I say." Malachi answered in the same tone and speaking in Hebrew. The others in the room who didn't speak the language watching with rapt interest.

Liat stormed past him, bouncing her shoulder roughly off his and out the front door, very clearly upset.

"Excuse us." Malachi offered in English, giving a small smile and quickly following out the door.

He hadn't stepped but a foot behind her when Liat wheeled on him with rage in her eyes and flinging her arms out. Their entire interaction now visible to everyone in Gibb's living room as they were standing before the windows on his porch. The argument they now bore witness to was more explosive then the final gun battle going on in the movie on the television. They felt trapped. It would be awkward for them to all suddenly get up and move somewhere else and part of them was riveted to keep watching the fiery exchange happening right before their eyes.

Ziva was visibly cringing at some of the things being said.

"What are they saying?" Tony asked feeling her tense as they all heard them very clearly shouting words, though they couldn't understand not able to speak Hebrew fluently.

"Tony…" Ziva shook her head softly not wanting to intrude as the voices outside grew louder.

"Ziva, we can all hear the argument, we just can't understand. I don't think they care if we're here or not honestly, considering they know we can all see and hear them right now… so please, just fill us in on what's happening." Tony pushed and the others were glad he had, all wanting to know what was being said.

"She is accusing him of keeping her here and away from Israel," Ziva paused finding her mouth dry at how familiar this sounded, "And away from Asa, her boyfriend," she clarified for those in the room who did not know who that was, "because he is jealous. That he does not want her… but that he does not want anyone else to either. So he has found a way to keep her here. He is arguing back that is not the case. He does not care who she has a relationship with."

Tony also felt his mouth going dry listening to Ziva. It was like hearing about their encounter in Israel over Rivkin all over again. Gibbs was hoping they didn't kill each other on his doorstep with the intensity at which they went at each other. All of their eyes widened considerably when outside they saw Liat smack Malachi across the face for whatever the last thing he said was. She then came stomping back into the house and straight up the stairs and into the bathroom where the door slammed. The tear tracks on her face were unmisktable and all sat or stood completely frozen at what had just occurred in less then five minutes.

Malachi stepped inside, using the back of his hand to wipe the blood on his lip away. "I will be going now. I'll see you all in the morning. Goodnight." He nodded giving them all a false smile, clearly upset himself though he tried harder to hide it and stepped quickly back out into the snow.

"Now what?" Abby asked quietly having never seen much of the interaction between Liat and Malachi that the others had and only knew of through their tellings. "I feel terrible. Should we go talk to her or something? I don't know what to do! This is awful." She looked directly at Ziva as the only other female in the room, wanting to offer some sort of comfort to Liat who had seen so upset.

"No," Ziva shook her head softly. "She needs time to herself right now." She sighed knowing all too well exactly how the other woman felt. "We should finish the movie." They all took Ziva's word for it, knowing she understood in more ways then any of them ever could. When they settled back into their positions, the smiles and laughter that once filled the room had ceased. All hearts heavy and thoughts in different places then on the movie. Ziva snuggled in deeper to Tony and he held her just a little tighter.

When it came time for bed, Liat was waiting in the room for Ziva and without speaking a word, helped her as she had the night before. Ziva knew she didn't want to talk. When Liat sat again in the armchair at the end of the bed with gun in hand, Ziva waited only a minute before patting the bed beside her in silence. Liat hesitated only a moment before standing to move and lay down beside Ziva once again. When she was settled, staring at the ceiling with gun in hand and resting on her hip; Ziva reached over and gave Liat's hand a soft squeeze in silent support and said only 'Goodnight' before falling asleep.

McGee and Abby as well as Fornell all decided to stay seeing how hard the snow was now coming down and how tired they all felt. Drained, mostly after watching the explosive emotional show that had taken place on Gibb's porch. The scene had left them all feeling a little on edge and wanting to send their silent support in some way to all those they knew this was really effecting. Not just to Liat, but Tony and Ziva as well. Tony had gone nearly silent after helping Ziva off to bed.

He now lay perfectly still on the sofa staring up at the ceiling. McGee and Abby falling asleep in makeshift blanket beds on the floor and Fornell already snoring away in the chair he'd positioned facing the doorway. Gibbs was still walking around, lurking in the shadows and keeping an ever-watchful eye before he'd finally lie down on the bed he'd made on the loveseat.

"Tony," McGee finally spoke up quietly in the dark, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Tony answered with a deep sigh. "I can't help but feel like… nevermind, its- nevermind." He shook it off.

"Speak up, DiNozzo." Gibb's prompted from the dark, just as concerned as the others, and taking a seat on the loveseat with his own gun in hand. "What's on your mind?"

"I can't help but feel like…I'm watching '_This Is Your Life'_ with Liat and Mal. Was it really this bad with Ziva and I? Were we really that obvious about how we felt about each other to all of you?" Tony couldn't help but wonder.

A resounding, "Yes" rang around the room, even from Fornell whom they thought was asleep.

"Oh." Tony answered slightly stunned to hear the answer so quickly and resolutely from them all. "I just keep seeing how upset Ziva was when we left her in Israel…how much she hated me then and the look on her face when she had me pinned to the ground…just now in Liat's face." He added quietly, admitting his thoughts for the first time to the three people he usually only shared stuff with when one-on-one, Gibb's, Abby and McGee. In the moment, he'd forgotten Fornell was even there as the man was across the room. "I still can't believe sometimes, that things ever got that bad between Ziva and I. When seeing it now with Liat and Mal, how obvious it was '_why_.' Why we were both so upset and angry with each other; I don't know why we couldn't see it ourselves then. See it in each other how the other was feeling."

"You weren't ready to see it." Gibb's spoke quietly with a sigh remembering very well the look on Ziva's face that day and Tony's and also seeing it tonight Malachi and Liat, "And neither was Ziva." He paused,"These two aren't there yet. They may never be. Only time will tell."

"But, I just want to shake him!" Tony thought about Malachi and seeing himself in that place for not seeing what was so obvious behind the emotions both Liat and Ziva were showing to them.

"You don't think we didn't want to shake you?" Gibb's chuckled, "Just remember the Rules of Engagement, DiNozzo. And consider this… lessons learned."

* * *

The car ride into work the next morning was nearly in complete silence. Ziva and Liat still sat in the backseat with Tony in the passengar and Gibb's driving. McGee and Abby following close behind. Several inches of snow now covered the ground and many of the streets had yet to be cleaned. The Federal Government had been 'Cancelled' for the day but not for those working at NCIS. Crimes and criminals didn't take snow days or care about snow removal. It took nearly 30 minutes longer for them to get into work, carefully navigating the streets..

"Your knuckles are white, Timmy." Abby gave him a soft smile looking at where his hands were gripping the steering wheel, "Relax! You did a great job. We're here. Safe and sound." She smiled as they stopped behind Gibb's waiting to enter through the Security Gates into the Navy Yards.

"It never snowed like this here when I was a kid." He blew out a sigh of relief thinking about his childhood growing up in the area. "It is beautiful though."

"Like we're living in a snowglobe." Abby smiled taking in the area around them. The glistening white snow blanketing everything in D.C. made for a spectacular sight. Especially since there were hardly any cars on the road and everything was still. Large snowstorms in February had become common in the last few years in Washington, D.C. and though this was no 'Snowmaggedon' as they'd once called it, the nearly 9 inches they had received had made a big impact.

The sound of exploding glass made the both jump as they saw the guards at the Gate hit the ground and start crawling for cover inside their booth behind the barricades.

Liat had thrown herself over Ziva in the backseat the moment after the window on Liat's side had exploded in on them.

"Sniper!" She took a rapid breath and tried to cover Ziva as Gibb's floored it over the metal barricade of tire popping shards just to get on the otherside of the wall and into the safety of the Navy Yard with McGee doing the same behind him. They couldn't go more then 10 feet with all of their wheels shredded and came to a screeching stop.

"Stay down!" Liat commanded at Ziva and than bolted up right flinging open the door with gun in hand, "Stay with her! I'll find them!" She yelled, knowing from the buildings around them and the angle the shot would have had to be made from, that the sniper was close and went running back in the direction the shots came from.

"Liat!" Gibbs screamed after her seeing the vision of black tearing across the white pristine snow towards the buildings on the opposite side of the Navy Yard, "Damn it!" He cursed loudly when she didn't stop running and disappeared behind a corner.

"Ziva! You're hit!" Tony saw the blood on her coat sleeve and started to panic with both he and Gibb's flying out of their own seats in front and around to the backseat. Her breathing was a bit labored as they sat her upright and thoroughly checked her out.

"I can't see where the blood is coming from!" Tony screeched frantically feeling around Ziva's body for the entry wound.

"I'm not hit." Ziva cringed from the pain in her chest from suddenly being hit by Liat as she went to shield her, "It's not my blood."

"Liat." Gibb's realized and looked back at the direction the woman ran realizing she'd been hit. "DiNozzo, stay with her. I'm going after Liat."

"Boss, is everyone okay?" McGee asked breathless running up to the open door of the cars and seeing the blood on Gibb's hands. "Who's hit?" He asked with pounding heart. "Ziva?" He was afraid to ask.

"No, she's fine. It's Liat." Gibb's answered gruffly, his rage rising to new levels at another attack, "Stay with them. This could be a trap to draw us away from Ziva. When backup gets here, send them in our direction!"

"How will we know which way to go?" McGee asked still flustered watching Gibb's start jogging away through the snow.

"Follow the footprints and the blood trail!" Gibb's shouted back pointing to the ground where a now very obvious trail of dark red blood was leading away from Gibb's car.

"Ziva!" Malachi and several others arrived within minutes, "Are you hurt?" He asked near breathless as well having run through the cold and snow to the Gated Entrance with everything else on lockdown. "Where is Liat?" He asked immediately noticing she was absent from Ziva's side.

"I'm fine." Ziva assured him, "Liat went after the sniper." She held his eyes, "She's hit, Malachi."

"What?" He asked with immediate panic on his face and looking around frantically, "How badly?" He tried to assess from the amount of blood he saw in the vehicle and on Ziva.

"I don't know. She took off as soon as the car came to a stop." Ziva answered honestly seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Gibbs went after her." Tony offered feeling just as helpless. "They went that way." He pointed in the general direction and Malachi took off with two others behind him.

Malachi's feet thundering along even faster watching as the blood trail continued to grow the further he ran down the street.

When Gibb's entered the building several blocks away, he took a deep breath seeing the bloody hand print that had smeared the white walls as he cautiously ascended the stairwell, seeing the handprints on the rails and large drops on the steps. She was bleeding pretty badly at this point from the blood she'd left behind.

As he neared the top floor he could hear the sounds of a massive-fight taking place: the crunch of glass, the shatter of wood and the thuds and crunchs of broken sheet rock. His gun drawn as he rounded the corner, he watched as the sniper and Liat fought to the death in hand-to-hand combat.


	21. Chapter 21

**Greetings lovely readers and reviewers! I'm incredibly intrigued to learn so many of you are now fond of My Dear Liat! This is a surprising turn of events. Her story shall play itself out in time with purpose, I assure you! I also find it interesting that some of you are eager for the story to continue for some time while others want me to hurry up and get to the end! LOL I can't do both! LOL Patience is something of a theme in these next few chapters, perhaps I can impart that on to those who can't wait for me to hurry up and finish! Patience. LOL Also, consider this journey we're on together a Roller Coaster Ride of life. Ups and downs, twists and turns, screams of glee and moments that make you want to vomit. In the end, it somehow seems worthwhile. Sit back and enjoy the ride for all its worth :) ** NOTE** I'm posting TWO chapters tonight, one right after the other 21 & 22 so don't accidentally miss it! ;)**

* * *

Liat and the sniper were moving so quickly Gibbs couldn't get a shot off safely without hitting her as well. The man got behind her and was choking her with a lamp cord around her neck with Gibbs about to take a shot when Liat jumped at the wall in front of her, running up two steps and flipped herself over the man, coming up directly behind him, tearing herself free.

In a split second, she grabbed the sides of his head, yanking hard and snapping his neck as she landed behind him. Liat dropped to her knees as his body fell, clawing at the cord on her neck and Gibbs rushing to her side. He slowed when she flashed her dangerous dark eyes to him, realizing she was still in attack mode and recognizing friend from foe.

"Let me help you." He spoke quietly kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine." She heaved with choked voice, still gasping for air and refused to let him help as she pulled the chord free.

Her entire left arm was soaked in blood from her shoulder and dripping off the tips of her fingers in a steady stream. She looked at the chord in her hands, still heaving for breath and slid it around her arm, pulling tightly making it into a tourniquet. She turned on her knees intending to stand but felt light headed and sat down instead against the wall, using it for support as she calmed down and slowed her breathing.

"You put up a helluva fight, Officer Tuvia." Gibbs smiled softly at her, still kneeling at her side and looking around the room at the destruction left in their wake.

"Liat!" They could hear Malachi's screams as he ran up the stairwell. The sound of her name coming more urgently from him as he neared the top floor, "Liat!" He screamed coming around the corner and then stopped short seeing the battlefield before him. Relief flashing through his eyes to see her still alive, "Are you okay?" He asked quietly in Hebrew maintaining his distance as he took in the dead man on the floor before him.

"I'm fine." She answered looking away as he started coming closer.

"You need a hospital." He looked at her blood soaked arm and the make shift tourniquet. He knelt down beside them, trying to reach out and touch her face that was also bleeding from several gashes and stopped when she flinched and moved her face away, exposing more vividly the deep purple and red marks in tight lines around her throat from the lamp cord were already showing their angry presence. "Let me help you up." He stood offering her his hands.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help." She brushed his hands away and pushed herself up using the wall for support. "Is Ziva okay?" She ignored Malachi and asked Gibbs directly. "She's not hit?"

"No," Gibbs answered quietly and thankful, putting his hand gently against her back to help steady her, "She's okay…thanks to you." He smiled at how the woman really had thrown herself over Ziva's body.

"I'm just glad," Liat spoke in a raspy voice from the damage to her throat, "that Ziva and I traded sides in the car this morning. She would have been the one hit." She walked a step and then wavered on her feet, Gibb's and Malachi both stepping in quickly to steady her.

"Liat-" Malachi tried to speak seeing her paling appearance but was quickly cut off.

"Don't!" Her tone was harsh inspite of the damage to her vocal chords and it clearly pained her from the expression, "I am fine without your concern."

Malachi dropped his hand defeated as she began walking again, only making it a few more feet before she began to fall and was caught in Malachi's arms as he swooped her up.

"Stubborn!" He cursed at her in English seeing she had passed out completely and unconscious in his arms.

"Taking her back to NCIS and the medical room with Ducky is going to be the fastest treatment considering the location we're at and the roads today." Gibbs offrered trying not to smile at the couple before him now that reminded him so much of another, right now to the loud 'stubborn.' "I see she's in good hands." He finally smiled softly at Malachi, "You go. I'll stay here with this." He motioned around the room to the dead man and the mess, which was now a crime scene. "Please send McGee, Barrett and Palmer. I know DiNozzo will want to stay with David. Ducky will take care of Liat."

"I will. Thank you, Agent Gibbs…for coming after her. For being her backup." Malachi swallowed hard looking at the unconscious bleeding woman in his arms and the look of love was hard for Gibb's to miss.

"She was handling it pretty well on her own." Gibb's smiled trying to reassure the man, "Go on." He urged him to move and Malachi snapped into action, thundering quickly back down the stairs yelling at the men coming up to move out of his way. Gibb's smiled shaking his head watching Malachi's dark form run at full speed with Liat in his arms back across the snow towards the Navy Yard and medical help.

"How bad?" Ziva asked with great concern seeing Malachi with Liat in his arms, running towards where they were now standing behind the barricades and vehicles. Her fingers reached out instinctively to feel for a pulse on Liat's pale neck as her head lulled in Malachi's arms. "She still has a strong pulse." She breathed a sigh of relief and then gently ran her finger over the nasty line of bruises already forming around Liat's neck from the cord, making it very obvious that she had been choked with something other then somone's hands.

"She's shot in the upper arm. Tied her' own tourniquet with the lamp cord." He shook his head as they all moved quickly towards the building. "Gibb's wants you," He looked at McGee, "Agent Barrett and Palmer to join him at the scene. She killed the sniper."

"Okay," McGee kissed Abby's temple giving her arm a squeeze and ran ahead of them as quickly as possible into the building to get the others.

"You need to tell her." Tony finally spoke after twenty minutes of silence sitting with Malachi in the Bull Pen waiting for news. Ducky was now tending to Liat in the Medical Room below and Ziva was standing vigil for her this time.

"Tell her what?" Malachi ran his hand over his head and scrubbed down his face, already exhausted and the day had just begun as he leaned back in Ziva's desk chair.

"How you feel about her. How you really feel about her." Tony clarified, his own heart still pounding from the incident this morning. One hit after another, he was convinced the Universe was speaking to him. Slapping him around about 'taking nothing for granted.'

"She hates me, Agent DiNozzo!" Malachi stood suddenly, whirling around, "Hates me!" He lowered his voice seeing they were gaining attention with the loud outburst,"You saw her last night! The look she gave me…she hates me."

"No." Tony shook his head, "She doesn't hate you, trust me! I've been where you are! When we left Ziva in Israel with you and Mossad. Don't you remember how much anger Ziva had towards me? She knocked me on my ass and put a gun to my chest. Told me that she nearly killed me on sight she was so angry with me. She was angry because I didn't tell her how I really felt and she thought I was still trying to control her life! That I didn't want her…but I didn't want anyone else to either." He saw the moment of recognition on Malachi's face, remembering Ziva's anger then and Liat's words and anger last night.

"She's pushing me away! What am I supposed to do? She wants nothing to do with me now." Malachi sighed. "It's impossible. I'm going to be the Director of Mossad. She is my Officer and that relationship can never be sanctioned. I am her Superior now. This can never be anyway. I won't make her give up her career. I know how hard she's worked to get to where she is, Agent DiNozzo."

"Malachi-" Tony tried again to get through to him again when Ziva appeared walking off the elevator.

By the look on their faces, and their body language she knew she'd interrupted something.

"Ziva, you shouldn't be alone." His brain immediately short-circuiting to the fact she was completely alone wandering the building.

"I just wanted to let you know that Ducky has finished and Liat is awake." She sighed not thinking about her own safety for the moment.

"She's okay?" Malachi asked with obvious concern.

"Yes. She will be fine. He repaired the vessels in her arm and closed the wound. Her neck and throat will be sore for a few days but she will be fine." Ziva tried to reassure him using the tone that he understood; a confident military 'these are the facts' forwardness he was used to. "He has given her a blood transfusion and IV fluids and wants her to rest the remainder of the work day. She's actually not arguing and after I assured her…that I would stay with her and not you," Ziva felt badly telling him, "she has agreed to try and sleep."

"Oh." Malachi seemed deflated. "I will come by later to see her then. I need to change." He quickly changed the topic, looking down at his now bloody shirt and jacket and wanting to leave as quickly as possible. He took off towards the staircase, foregoing the elevator to vacate the space as quickly as possible and headed down towards the NCIS gym.

"I'll take you back downstairs." Tony ushered her towards the elevator, not wanting her to be alone again.

"What did I interrupt?" Ziva asked Tony the moment the doors had closed behind them.

"I was trying to convince him to tell her how he really felt. He said it didn't matter anymore. That it was impossible anyway." Tony stepped closer to Ziva, pulling her softly into his chest and pushing her hair behind her ear staring into her eyes. "This was not how I was intending our Valentine's Day to go." He kissed the top of her head, pulling her in and holding her just a bit longer; closing his eyes taking her presence in.

His hand shot out and hit the Stop button, halting the elevator's movement. "Ziva, I'm not wasting any more chances. Any more moments." He cupped her face staring into her big brown eyes, ready to take the plunge afraid to go one more moment without telling her exactly how he felt. "This was not how or where I intended to tell you…but perhaps it is fitting. This seems to be 'our' place, doesn't it?" He smiled looking around the tiny metal enclosure remembering all of their moments over the years that happened inside the elevator. "Ani ohev otach." His heart was pounding having finally said the words, 'I love you.'

"Ani ohev otach." He repeated quietly making sure she understood and hoping his Hebrew pronunciation of the phrase was correct. "Am I saying that right? Or have I told you I like goats or something?" He smiled half-joking with frazzled nerves and hoped he hadn't messed up the three most important words of his life. "What I'm trying to say is, I love you."

Ziva felt her eyes suddenly welling with tears and reached up, cupping his neck and pulling him down to kiss her, needing the contact just as much as he had. They kissed until she was breathless and then both pulled apart, resting their foreheads together still holding each other as tears ran down her face. She leaned back to look at him. There were too many close calls, too many chances missed and she wasn't waiting anymore either to tell him how she felt, "I love you too, Tony." She smiled choking back more tears, "I have…for a long, long time." The tears she saw welling in his eyes and the smile on his face had never been brighter.

"Why was this so hard to say?" Tony asked of himself and her, brushing the hair off her forehead, "Now that I've said it… I want to tell you every minute," he kissed her lips lightly, "Of every day," He kissed them again, "How much I love you, Ziva David." He kissed her once more, nearly breathless as their lips kept touching in the lightest of kisses, "I never want you to doubt how I feel for you. Ever again." He kissed her and rubbed his nose with hers in the barest of touches. Thinking about their past and all the miscommunication, the missed moments and too many chances taken for granted.

"I do not doubt how you feel anymore, Tony." She held his face in her hands, staring into the beautiful green eyes she'd fallen in love with so long ago,"I havenot since I first heard you tell me you loved me…when you thought that I could not hear." She needed to tell him the truth now, wanting to start this journey forward as honestly as possible. She could see the immediate pinched look on his face, asking the question without the use of words. "I was not sure if I had dreamed it or not at first." She began nervously, "In the first days after my shooting…when I was awake." She tried to explain the time frame, "But when I heard Schmeil and everyone else tell me how upset you were at my death… I knew what I had heard was not my imagination. You had told me that you loved me, had whispered it repeatedly in my ear when you thought I was dead… and I heard you, Tony. Some how your words got through to me, even then." Her eyes filled with more tears and a slow smile spread across her face seeing the look on his. That she had heard him correctly, he had told her then that he loved her.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Tony asked thumbing away her tears, speaking in almost a whisper to know his words had gotten through even in near death. She had heard him.

"I wanted to. That is why I was so angry with you for suddenly avoiding me again after I was awake and conscious. That you could only tell me your truth or show me affection when you thought that I was dead or unconscious." She sniffled and took a breath remembering how much that had hurt, "Your father told me why he believed you were pulling away. That he had done the same to you after your mother died to avoid getting hurt again. To avoid losing someone else you loved and that I should give you time. Not to give up on you." She smiled softly as he brushed away more tears, "That you were a better man then he was. You were just afraid to lose me and that you pushed me away to protect your heart."

"I can't believe my father would… " Tony shook his head in disbelief and sudden love for the man who wasn't there for him but did understand, had told Ziva to hold on and that Tony would come around. He would have to thank him for that the next time his father was in town. "And after the kiss? All this time you knew how I felt for you…why didn't you confront me that you'd heard me tell you I loved you before?"

"I wanted to hear you tell me when you were ready, Tony. I did not want those words, that declaration to be something I forced out of you. And I did not tell you, because I was afraid that if I said them first and you were not ready to hear them…that you would only push me further away." She looked down as more tears fell.

Tony couldn't argue with her logic. It sounded like something he would have likely done if not ready to face the truth. He would have pushed her away.

"I love you, Ziva." He tilted her face up to look him in the eye, brushing his thumbs over her delicate skin with intent eyes and then smiled, "I may not have been able to admit it to myself by saying those exact words before, but I have felt them for a long…long…long time." His smile widened. "Ani ohev otach." He dropped his lips to her's once more and let their' kiss linger, tasting her tears still falling slowly from her eyes. "Ani ohev otach." He repeated pulling away and smiling at her.

"We will continue this later. Yes?" She asked with a smile as they pulled apart and Tony hit the Start button on the elevator once more.

"Absolutely, David." Tony held her hand staring at the doors wearing a smile until they opened having reached their destination. "One more month." He took a deep breath and blew it out exaggeratedly causing her to chuckle, knowing exactly what he meant. "You'd think after seven years, waiting two months to…" He shook his head having to clear the images as he couldn't afford to let his thoughts linger there, "This is a supreme lesson in patience."

"For us both, Tony. For us both." Ziva winked at him with a smile and walked quietly into Liat's room leaving him staring at her with mouth slightly open.

"Why did you wait so long?" Tony slapped the back of his own head, grumbling as he walked off, "Idiot." He shook his head as a slow smile spread across his face. "Ziva David loves me." He whispered as if still surprised to know that for certain as he waited for the elevator.

"You're only realizing that now, DiNozzo?" Gibb's asked walking up behind him and surprising Tony.

"Uh, hey Boss, where'd you come from?" Tony disregarded Gibb's statement suddenly feeling embarrassed that Gibb's had once again snuck up on him.

"Autopsy." Gibb's tilted his head to the side trying to hold back a smile having heard the awe and happiness in Tony's voice when he'd made the statement that Ziva loved him. "Our dead sniper had no finger prints."

"Boss?" Tony looked at him incredulous.

"They've been burned off intentionally."

"No way to identify him." Tony felt his anger rising. "Damn it!"

"Maybe not, DiNozzo," Gibb's tried to calm him down, "I saw the way he and Liat were fighting. This guy was trained in Krav Maga. Well trained." Gibb's added quietly pondering what that could mean.

Tony was thinking the same thing. Israeli's were the most skilled and notorious Krav Maga fighters in the world; they'd witnessed Ziva's 'mad ninja skills' as Tony called them several times over the years. "You think he's Mossad?" He felt a knot forming in his stomach at the thought.

"Could be." Gibb's nodded as they rode the elevator up towards the Bull Pen.

When it was time to leave later that evening, Liat and Ziva emerged together from the elevator. Liat's arm was in a sling and though she still looked slightly pale, appeared steady on her feet once more.

"How are you feeling?" Gibb's asked quietly giving her a small smile.

"I am fine, Agent Gibb's." Liat answered quickly with a harshly raspy voice, brushing aside his concern and then giving a tiny smile of thanks before looking away, Anywhere but at Malachi who was staring at her, giving her entire body the 'once over' glance. When dead silence fell over the group gathered Liat finally looked directly at Malachi with penetrating dark eyes and quiet voice, "What are you still doing here? Were you not supposed to leave earlier in the day?" She asked in English.

"I changed my flight. I'm leaving in the morning." Malachi answered swallowing hard before her gaze. He didn't need to clarify; they all knew he'd changed his plans after what happened to Liat earlier in the day. He couldn't leave until he knew she was okay. "We need to talk." He added in Hebrew with his own dark eyes holding fast to hers. "This is not negotiable. You will be coming back to the hotel with me tonight. I have already booked your room."

Liat didn't answer only continue to stare back him. Everyone else watched with eyes darting back and forth between the two; only Ziva understanding what had been said.

"Agent DiNozzo," Malachi shifted his eyes to Tony, "Given that today is a special holiday, I realize that you will most likely want to spend the evening with Ziva. I trust that you will keep her safe and stand vigil this evening." He gave Tony a small smile. "Liat and I need to discuss her new position here so she will not be standing guard this evening. She needs to rest anyway." He added quietly with eyes flashing to her and then away knowing she wouldn't like that statement. "I won't see you in the morning as I have a very early flight." He looked around at all the faces before him, "Thank you for your hospitality. I'll be in touch soon." He gave them all a small smile and then stepped forward, stopping directly in front of Ziva. He looked down at her with stern eyes and then leaned in, dropping a light kiss to her forehead and pulling back quickly, surprising them all with his gesture. The first openly sign of affection he'd ever shown to her. "Take care, Dear Ziva." He gave her a slight smile and then shook hands with everyone else quickly. "Liat, let's go." He waved her to follow and they all watched them go.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked quickly of Ziva, knowing she understood those few sentences in Hebrew the rest had not. "What did he say?"

"He said they needed to talk. That he had already booked her room in the hotel." Ziva felt a slight rise in anger at Malachi for his Ordering of Liat on their personal issues, which it clearly was, when she had no desire to speak with him. He was using his authority to force her. "He told her it was not negotiable."

"Eh. That's not good.," Tony's hopeful shoulders fell slightly not liking to hear Malachi's approach with Liat, "I hope they don't end up killing each other."

"I guess we'll find out in the morning." Gibb's nodded grabbing his gear and the rest followed suit, "Ziver, you're sitting in the middle of the seat from now on. Away from windows."

"Boss, I thought the DOD lent you a bullet proof SUV to transport Ziva?" McGee asked with a slightly confused look on his face even as he packed up quickly.

"They did, McGee." Gibb's sounded annoyed but mostly tired. "But I'm not taking any chances."


	22. Chapter 22

**My sincerest apologies for the spelling of Gibbs as Gibb's at times. My auto-correct has a mind of its own as I write! I shall try to catch it from now on but no promises here. Hopefully, it is still tolerable enough to read even if annoying :)**

* * *

Gibbs was the first to enter the house, making sure it was secure before Ziva and Tony followed him inside.

"I know this was not the way the two of you intended to spend the evening." Gibbs addressed them removing his coat, "But considering what happened this morning..."

"It's okay, Boss." Tony cut him off and then realized what he'd done, gulping under Gibbs stare. "Sorry, Boss."

"What I was trying to say, DiNozzo, was enjoy your evening. I'll be in the basement." He gave them a small head nod with a smile in his eyes moving towards his room to change.

"Did he just?" Tony knit his eyebrows looking at Ziva with slight astonishment.

"Give us the house alone for the evening? Yes, Tony, I think he did." Ziva smiled softly removing her own coat carefully with Tony's help.

After eating dinner, building a fire in the fireplace and snuggling down into the couch to watch a movie, Ziva and Tony both were finding it difficult to ignore the swirling emotions of desire surging through them at the slightest of touches. They played with each other's hands and slowly the delicate touches began to creep up each other's arms, and then to light kisses. When Tony's mouth moved down for the first time, kissing the skin on Ziva's neck a fiery bolt of electricity shot through them both at the contact, causing them both to gasp softly and ignite their passion even more quickly. His mouth seared onto hers and their tongues brushed, pushing them both further over the edge of losing control.

"Okay stop! Wait wait wait," Tony suddenly stopped grabbing Ziva's wrists from where her hands had wrapped around his neck and head pulling him closer to her. "I can't believe I'm saying that?" He took note of the fact that this may be the first time in history that he'd actually been the one to stop such a thing. "Ziva, we can't…" He scrubbed his hand over his head and face trying to calm his self, "God, I want to, believe me, I want to." He cupped her face with one hand, "But we can't right now. Your heart isn't strong enough."

"I know." Ziva sighed heavily trying to calm her own storming desires, "Then Tony, I cannot sit this close to you. I want you." She looked at him speaking honestly.

Her direct nature had never been anything that surprised him unti this moment and he gulped hard under her heated stare, screaming with those eyes that 'never shut up' just how much she wanted him too.

"Okay," he answered quietly finding his mouth dry, "Then I will sit over here. And you stay over there." He moved away from her towards the far end of the couch and she remained on the other end, separated now by at least a couch cushion.

They tried to continue to watch the movie but their gazes kept meeting in heated stares with their minds and bodies on something else entirely.

"This isn't working." Tony sighed shaking his head and scrubbing his face hard, getting up. "I feel like this is torture." He moved quickly to shut the televison off and then quickly turned to apologize realizing what he'd said and to whom. "I'm sorry. I know this is nothing compared to-"

"Shh!" Ziva held up a finger to silence him from speaking further, "I know what you meant. I feel the same way." She shook her head not wanting to think about the other kind of torture for the evening, "And I keep thinking about Gibb's."

"You're thinking about Gibb's?" Tony balked at her.

"Not that way," She rolled her eyes knowing that Tony was teasing, "He is all alone in the basement to give us time alone and we cannot do anything with it. So his sacrifice for the evening is for nothing."

"Sacrifice for the evening?" Tony smiled down at her, "Ziva, I think the man spends most evening's alone in the basement working on that boat. At least he is every time I come to talk with him."

"You come to talk to him?" Ziva asked with peaking interest having never known that Tony also visited Gibb's in his basement for personal talks.

"Yes, why? Do you?" He looked at her with inquisitive eyerbrow wondering what Ziva could possibly talk about with Gibb's in his basement.

"I have." Ziva admitted thinking of her many conversations that began in Gibb's basement the night she killed Ari there. Her eyes quickly looking away not wanting to think about it. Tony still had no idea the truth behind that evening.

"Sometimes, I would come to ask him what to do about you and my life…in round about ways of course. Never directly." Tony smiled at her catching the surprise in her eyes, "Though I realize now, I wasn't fooling Gibb's. He always knew exactly who I was speaking of in you." His conversation a year ago at Christmas with Gibb's in his basement about having a family and work rang through his mind, when Gibb's encouraged him that it 'was' possible.

"I did the same." Ziva smiled softly feeling the tears start welling in her eyes about how much Gibb's had been there for them both. How he'd silently helped guide them towards each other by helping them find themselves. "Tony…" She began having a thought.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Ziva David?" Tony's eyes flashed with a light and smile seeing what had passed before her eyes.

"Yes." She smiled brightly that he understood.

"Hey Boss," Tony announced their arrival with a large smile and boisterous hello as he and Ziva stood on the landing to the basement. His hand holding steadily to hers as she carefully followed him down the steps, a six pack of beer under the other arm. "We thought we'd join you."

Gibb's looked up from where he was sanding the hull of the latest boat with a questioning tilt of his head. "Bored with each other already?"

"Not exactly, Boss. Kind of the opposite really." Tony rambled realizing what he said with the look that passed between he and Ziva and blushed.

"Ah," Gibb's smiled slowly in understanding looking at the way they'd just looked at each other and then away, "I see. You're using me as your buffer." He stated and they both looked like deer in headlights that he knew he was their new distraction, not being able to stand being alone in a room with each other and unable to do what most other couples did on Valentine's Day evening.

"Well…give me one of those and get to work then." He waved in the general direction of the beer Tony was setting down on the workbench and tossed a piece of sandpaper at him. "Ziver, do you want me to bring down a more comfortable chair?" He asked softening on her with a smile.

"No, thank you… I would like to help if that is okay? I promise to go with the grain this time." She smiled shyly remembering that lesson.

Gibb's smiled at her with a nod and tossed his sandblock her way. Ziva caught it quickly out of the air, showing she was indeed healing, even if slowly, and a proud smile lit her face. Gibb's winked at her as they all set to work.

Tony and Ziva took up positions on opposite sides of the boat while Gibb's worked on the stern. Each sanding away and talking about random things when Fornell appeared on the top of the staircase.

"Good grief, Jethro. Do these people ever leave you alone?" He tromped down the stairs eager to keep up his tough guy persona and actually surprised to see them there.

"Do you Agent Fornell?" Tony asked with a challenging eyebrow about how often the man seemed to linger at Gibb's house. He'd supposed the two men had shared a common bond, being single and ruminating over their shared ex-wife in Diane.

Gibb's smiled at Tony's comment and reached for a beer, tossing it Fornell's way.

"I've got a legitimate reason to be here this evening. What's your excuse Love Bird's? The last place I expected to find you was sanding a hull with your Boss in his basement on Valentine's Day." He plopped down on the chair watching them sand as he cracked open his beer.

"What's on your mind, Tobias?" Gibb's saved them from answering any embarrassing questions and explanations and received grateful looks from both Ziva and Tony.

"Your printless sniper this morning." Tobias leaned back and caught all of their attention. "Which I'm glad by the way didn't get you Ziva." He said roughly and then gave her a small smile before continuing on with his badass persona, "Facial Recognition at the Bureau tagged him with at least 12 different aliases as persons of intererst, all pretty established."

"Yeah, Tobias," Gibb's sighed, "We know that already. Have access to the same data base as you." He looked at him like get to the point.

"My point, Jethro," He paused with his beer midway to his mouth, "Is, I found a connection in a file I guarantee wasn't in your data base." He took a swig knowing he had their full attention. He set his beer on the workbench and reached into his long black trenchcoat. "I've technically borrowed this so before you ask, no you can't keep it and must act as though you've never seen it. It's part of a Top Secret File that very few have access too. A Project Started by your father," He looked pointedly at Ziva. He produced an 8x10 black and white photo. "Here is this morning's sniper." He set the photo on the bench beside his beer and pointed with his finger. The other three dropping what they were doing to come look at the photo.

"Oh my God, isn't that…" Tony gulped at the photo of the group of men in combat gear and looking fierce as they posed for the photo.

"Ari." Ziva nearly whispered his name, feeling the knot in her stomach again.

"Mmmhmm," Fornell nodded his head slowly.

"Ziva, what is this group?" Gibb's asked quietly picking up the photo and looking at the faces of the men.

"I honestly don't know Gibbs." She shook her head.

"But you were Ari's Control Officer." He stated the question without actually asking.

"Whatever 'this' is… I have no idea." She was just as surprised as Gibb's to see her brother's face in the photo. "I do not know who those other men are."

"Fornell?" Gibb's looked at his friend for further explanation.

"An Elite of the Elite Hit Squad, Gibb's. Used mostly by high ranking and powerful, wealthy individuals around the world for their own personal needs. Technically, none of these men ever existed. No one knows their origins but the Israeli's as this was their team, their project. Your father knew." Fornell looked at Ziva again who seemed to shrink once more at even further knowledge of how terrible her brother really was, a private contract killer. And how unforgivable the action was of her father, to use his own child as such.

"And likely Bodnar too." Gibb's added quietly.

"Officer Tuvia must be a helluva assassin in her own right to take down this guy." Fornell seemed impressed with Liat's skills.

"I don't think he was expecting anyone to come after him so quickly." Gibb's reasoned, handing the photo back to Fornell. "She can certainly hold her own." He added softly, impressed by what he saw this morning and feeling all the more comforted by the fact she was on their Team, helping to protect Ziva.

"Perhaps, one day she will learn to wait for backup." Tony raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, thinking about Liat running off this morning and pointedly looking at someone else who used to do the same.

"Tony, we are trained to operate alone most of the time. Our thought process does not allow for us to stop and think about our own safety, only what we need to do in order to take down the subject. It is our instinct." She reasoned trying to explain how her training at Mossad.

"Not anymore. You wait for backup now." Tony countered feeling relief for that.

"It is still my first instinct, Tony. But I have learned," She looked at Gibb's speaking quietly, "Or at least, keep trying to learn… to stop the instinct and think. Wait for backup. That I no longer work alone… I am still working on that nearly seven years later. You cannot expect Liat to grab this concept any time soon."

"_Grasp_. Grasp this concept." He corrected her with a small smile.

"Same thing." She muttered with a sigh. "I grasp things. I grab things. What is the difference?"

Tony thought for a moment and answered, "I don't really know." He smiled when she seemed annoyed once again by the English language and its many words for the same intent or thing. "But the saying is, 'grasp the concept."

* * *

When they lay down to sleep that night, Tony was lying on the side of the bed that Liat had been occupying previously. Ziva had been able to put her own sleeping shirt on now the two lay straight as boards staring at the ceiling. Ziva was under the layer of blankets' while Tony was on top, a line of pillows separating them to prevent any accidental cuddling that may inadvertently hurt Ziva.

"This will go down as the strangest most wonderfully odd Valentine's Day in history for me." Tony smiled into the darkness. "It began with a sniper attack, became the first time I have ever put the brakes on making out with a beautiful woman, told the woman I love…that I loved her," His smile grew, "And felt my heart drop to my knees when she told me the same…" He reached across the pillows searching for her hand, "And ended the evening sanding a boat with our Boss in his basement listening to Fornell tell stories about 'the good old days' while drinking beer."

Ziva couldn't stop smiling at Tony's summary of the day's events and the way he'd said them. "Tony, our relationship has never been normal. I do not expect it to become that way any time soon."

"I'm sorry our first Valentine's Day was so-"

"Perfect. It was perfect, Tony. Because on this day of love, you told me for the first time," She smiled, "Conscious and looking into my eyes, that you loved me. I will never forget this day because of what it meant to us."

"Just know, that I really want to kiss you right now, David but given we're lying in a bed and you're wearing very little and I'm not allowed to 'go there' yet… I will refrain from the bodily contact." He smiled and picked up her hand, kissing it instead and making her laugh softly. "But next Valentine's Day… Oh, Ziva," He smile grew as he shook his head already making plans, "Next year we're doing it right. We're going back to Paris and I plan on never leaving that bed."

"Then you will miss all the sights." Ziva replied with a smile.

He turned on his side, to look down at her over their pillow barricade with an honest smile, "You have always been, the most beautiful sight in Paris, Ziva."

"Is that why you keep that photo of me on your monitor?" She asked feeling his heated gaze and the swirl inside her own body.

"Yes." Tony smiled, "And it reminds me of what I thought that morning. Waking up with your entirely sexy form draped lazily over me. That I could die a happy man, if I had the chance to wake up every morning like that with you." He added quietly being as honest as he could.

"In spite of the fact that we likely 'should' not," She smiled with the memory of Paris and the flight with Nora, her 'should not' over Tony's 'could not' in breaking Rule #12, "I truly hope that you plan to kiss more then my hand after saying such a thing, Tony."

"Oh," Tony felt a shiver run through as he smiled more looking over her appraisingly, "I plan to kiss… a lot more of you in the future, Ziva David." His charm was intact and made Ziva smile her tight lipped grin in the way he loved, "But for now, I will restrain myself to kissing… only your lips." He leaned down whispering next to her mouth with a smile, staring into her dark eyes.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, both mindful not to lose themselves and using all of their restraint to hold back. Tony pulled back slightly, his face just inches from her own, now straddling their pillow barrier with his upper body, "Now it's your turn, Ziva. Why did you want my Boarding School photo? So you can look to it and laugh on your bad days?"

"No," She smiled reaching up to lightly touch his face. He always made fun of himself when he was nervous. "Not to laugh at you, Tony. I think it's cute. Little Tony."

"That's it?" He asked surprised to find himself slightly disappointed.

"No," Ziva laughed softly at his immediate change in tone and expression, "That is not it. Tony, why do you keep the photo of me with the pregnancy belly?"

"I told you already." He couldn't help but smile.

"You are not the only one who dreams." She answered in nearly a whisper with her own smile growing watching his reaction and realization to what that meant. That she too, thought of a future with him.

"Ah," Tony's smile grew to nearly uncontrollable limits. "You, Ziva David, have dreamed of Little DiNozzo's? And here I thought after the Sperm Bank rejection no one would want a baby with me." He added with a smile though she could see he was doing it again, masking his nervousness by disparaging himself.

"Perhaps, it is because you were offering the opportunity to the wrong people, Tony." She teased speaking softly and swallowed hard under his intense gaze.

"Wrong people, Ziva?" Tony asked smiling softly with heart starting to pound, licking his lips daring not to breathe at what she was admitting. "And who would be the right people, Ziva?"

"Right '_person'_, Tony." Ziva gave him a challenging look back even as she smiled and struggled to calm her pounding heart, "I would certainly hope…that by now… you would be more… _selective_… with the person… you would want to have your baby."

"_Very_… selective." Tony nodded slowly speaking in a near whisper.

"Good. You should be." She smiled reaching up; cupping the back of his neck and bringing his lips back to meet with hers in a passionate kiss.

"Argh!" Tony pulled back with a scream of frustration just as he was about to lose himself into the kiss, stuffing a pillow over his own face as he flopped back against his side of the bed.

Gibbs burst through the door a moment later with gun trained on both Ziva and Tony.

"Boss!" Tony gulped lying as perfectly straight and still as possible with wide-eyes to see Gibb's standing in the doorway with gun trained.

"What the hell you screaming about, DiNozzo?" Gibb's lowered his weapon seeing there wasn't any intruders or cause for alarm. Only Ziva and Tony who lay so perfectly still in the bed, wearing expressions like teenagers who had been caught that he struggled to hold back his smile and maintain his serious nature.

"Tony saw a spider. He screams like a girl when he's afraid." Ziva answered and couldn't contain her giggle when Tony immediately looked at her with fiery eyes for saying such a thing, teasing of course.

"DiNozzo, behave yourself!" Gibb's scolded turning around to leave and close the door, "Damn, kids." He grumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"Night Dad!" Tony shouted after him with a smile causing Ziva to laugh even more and Gibb's to shake his head. Finally smiling widely once on the other side, listening to their laughter at being caught. His smile widened and he shook his head again hearing Tony loudly whisper, _"Shhh! Ziva, you devil woman! Keep your sexy limbs to yourself! Stay on your side of the bed! That means hands, too!" _A moment of silence, _"Ziva! I mean it! You heard Dad! Behave yourself!" _And then Ziva's giggle, _"No, Tony, he told YOU to behave yourself! He said nothing to me." "That's because you're his favorite!" _Tony chimed in.

Gibb's chuckled softly heading for the stairs,"Good Luck, DiNozzo." He shook his head that the roles had reversed and for once, instead of Tony being the one to keep on pushing boundaries, it was Ziva pushing his and testing his patience. She's good for him, he smiled. A perfect match to keep each other in line.

This, was certainly better then the fighting, frustration and tears from the years before. Even he'd been reminded of that in watching Liat and Malachi struggling through. A house filled with laughter was always better then one filled with sorrow. And this house had seen too much sorrow. It was due for some laughter. And eventually, he now found himself pondering the prospect, the sound of little feet once again.

"Papa Gibbs." He whispered with a soft smile into the air, trying it out as he lay down on the couch, still hearing muffled giggles and laughter coming from the room above. As soon as they got this killer, then all of their 'happily ever afters' could begin.


	23. Chapter 23

"Well, she's still alive and there appears to be no new bodily damage," Tony whispered into Ziva's ear as they stepped off of the elevator in the morning, catching sight of Liat already there and waiting. "Hopefully this means things went well!" He smiled.

"Or she could have just killed him." Ziva deadpanned and Tony stopped short looking as though he sucked on a lemon. "I'm teasing, Tony… at least partly." She observed the other woman carefully as they made their way towards her. "Good morning." Ziva greeted her in Hebrew with a soft smile.

"Morning." Liat answered in a whisper, her voice still clearly damaged from the fight yesterday and the bruise around her neck now was a sickening deep black, purple and red. Each fine line of the cord was clearly visible as if tattooed there.

"We brought your coffee. Just the way you like it." Tony smiled handing Liat a cup, "We missed you in the car this morning, Car Pool Buddy." He winked and sat at his desk while she looked slightly astonished at the cup in her hands, disbelieving that they had thought to bring her such a thing.

"Thank you." She whispered in response with a small smile.

"Ziver," Gibbs addressed her breezing back into their section after his morning meeting with Director Craig, "I need you and Officer Tuvia to search through those File Boxes from Mossad for a certain Project we spoke of last night." He looked at her pointedly sending a silent message.

"Ah, right." Ziva understood and smiled, anxious to finally be of some help, "If any of you need us, we'll be in my room in the basement."

* * *

"So, what happened with Liat and Malachi last night?" McGee asked Tony quietly once he'd arrived, sitting quietly at his desk and waiting for the moment that Gibbs had left. E.J. perked up from her 'temporary' desk as well, wondering the same.

"I have no idea, McGee!" Tony shrugged wondering the same thing, "I can't guess either from her steely resolve. It's like trying to solve the Ziva Engima all over again."

"I thought you finally figured that out, Tony." McGee smiled.

"I have! Sort of…" Tony wondered if there would ever be a time he truly understood everything about Ziva, as for now, many things still remained a mystery with her.

"Sort of?" E.J. asked teasing Tony as well, enjoying ganging up with McGee against him for a change.

"She's more complicated then the Kryptos. I've figured out three codes but the fourth will likely always remain a mystery." Tony countered with a dramatic far off look in his eye, strumming his chin.

"The what?" E.J. asked, wondering if he was speaking gibberish.

"The statue at Langley," McGee decided to help out her confusion by explaining the elaborate statue at the CIA's Headquarters, "It contains four of the world's most difficult codes with three being solved and the fourth remaining to this day, a mystery."

"Just like Ziva." Tony waggled his eyebrows with serious face, causing them both to grin. "It's taken me seven years, four months and…" he looked at his calendar, "twenty-six days since... Ziva first breezed through those elevator doors sneaking up on me for the first time, to figure those three sides…and I'll likely spend the rest of my life trying to figure out the fourth!" Tony smiled at the slightly gaping faces of E.J. and McGee.

"You know exactly how long it's been since you first met Ziva?" E.J. asked fascinated to hear Tony finally speaking about his real feelings for Ziva all these years.

"September 20th, 2005." He smiled thinking about the moment he first layed eyes on her.

"First thoughts on her?" E.J. asked knowing that he'd left out a great deal of information on Ziva before when he first described her. She knew now, that then, he was masking how he really felt. She was hoping to hear some more of the truth now, intrigued as much as anyone to hear how their love story unfolded.

"My first thoughts on Ziva?" He chuckled, "I thought, Wow! Who is this woman? She's incredibly hot… and within 30 seconds, I'm not exaggerating, she was literally under my skin agitating and intimdating the hell out of me."

"You'd finally met your match." E.J. smiled.

"Ziva was a force to be reckoned with then." McGee piped up, remembering well how intimidated he was upon first meeting Ziva, "I can't say that I didn't enjoy… watching her put Tony into his place." His smile widened and Tony shot him a death glare while E.J. laughed. "I still do."

"And your thoughts now?" E.J. asked still laughing softly.

"I still think, wow, she's incredibly hot and within 30 seconds she's under my skin, intimidating the hell out of me." Tony shook his head smile while the other two laughed.

"Some things, never change." Gibbs piped up coming around the corner.

* * *

Liat and Ziva had been poring over documents, mostly in silence for the last three hours when Ziva finally spoke.

"So how did things go with Malachi last night? Did you part ways on better terms?" She asked hoping they had.

Liat remained silent continuing to go over her document as if she hadn't heard Ziva. When several minutes of silence passed, she answered without looking up in a soft whisper as the only voice she had. "I punched him in the face."

"Why?" Ziva asked with rising eyebrows trying to mask her surprise.

"I was angry at him for using his new authority to force me into interacting with him and on his terms." She still refused to look at Ziva and so Ziva took her cue, and returned her focus to the document in her hand though she'd stopped reading it as she was sure Liat had done as well.

"That would make me angry too." Ziva agreed, acknowledging her thoughts from the previous evening. "How did he react when you punched him?"

Liat was quiet again for several minutes and Ziva began to worry what that meant.

"He just looked at me and kept looking at me… so I kissed him." Liat answered with welling tears she tried hard to blink back. "And I told him that I loved him."

_'My God, she actually said it!' _Ziva thought to herself, holding back and with baited breath not wanting push her too far or scare her into stopping when she clearly needed to speak to someone. She could only hope this story had happy ending as she had with Tony, but the tears she saw in Liat's eyes were sad tears, not happy ones.

"And then what?" Ziva asked quietly when Liat had remained in silence.

"He grabbed me and kissed me… It was just too easy to fall into our old familiar patterns." Liat brushed away a single fallen tear, still refusing to look at Ziva.

"You slept together?" Ziva asked quietly and watched as Liat slowly nodded her head.

"But it was different this time," Liat nearly whispered, wiping at another tear.

"In what way?"

"I don't know, it just was. Everything about it…was different. It started fast and furious as it always has with us but then suddenly everything slowed down and he," She seemed to choke on her words, her voice growing more raspy with the held back emotion, "He was so gentle, and focused on me. Like he was memorizing every detail with his touch and the way he was kissing my body…looking into my eyes."

"You made _love_…" Ziva spoke quietly realizing 'why' this was different then the previous sex and felt her own tears starting to well hearing the details and watching Liat recant them.

"I thought for sure, this meant that things had changed between us." Liat's tears were now running in fairly steady streams down her cheeks, "But this morning, when we woke… he lept out of bed as though nothing had happened. Like it was as before, just sex and meant nothing. He said he was going to miss his flight, kissed me quickly on the forehead and was gone. Out the door before I even left the bed."

Now Ziva was angry, trying to control her breathing and showing that anger to Liat. She wanted to strangle Malachi for his actions. What in the hell was he thinking? To do such a thing and just leave?

"I am, so sorry." Ziva could barely speak the tears slipping from her own eyes now. "And you have not spoken since?"

"No, he is flying for most of the day and I am to check in with him later this evening to provide an update," Liat sniffled and rolled her eyes, "Given my new job as the Mossad Liason."

"Are you going to say anything to him? About what happened last night?" Ziva asked passing her a tissue from the nightstand and taking one for herself.

"No, I am not. I think I made it perfectly clear to him last night how I felt about him and he walked away as if nothing happened. If he wants to say something, he will. Otherwise we will never discuss it because I will never be the one to bring it up. I will not throw myself at him. He either wants me or he does not. It is that simple." Liat dabbed at her eyes and then sat up straighter, an edge to her rasping voice in finding her steely resolve again, hardening herself against the hurt.

Ziva's heart was heavy listening to Liat speak. It rang so familiar in side of her. She wanted to tell her not to give up hope. It sounded as though they had made love and not sex and that was the difference. That Malachi 'did' love her from his actions, he was just running away in the morning not wanting anything to change. She understood this pattern well even if she had never had sex with Tony. Something significant between them would happen and the next day they would brush it away as though it never happened. The other part of her was incredibly angry at Malachi for breaking Liat's heart in such a terrible way, to make love to her after she told him how she felt, that she actually said the words and told him she loved him… and then for him to leave her without any explanation of what it had meant and where they went from there. Liat was now left to wait and wonder.

Tony arrived in the doorway, stopping dead in his tracks to see both women crying. It was too late to back out now; they'd both seen him. "Hello… " He smiled trying to hide the concern on his face, "Is this is a good time?"

"If you will excuse me a moment," Liat moved to stand trying to regain her composure, "Tony, would you stay with Ziva?" She wanted to make sure someone was with her at all times.

"Yeah, of course take your time." Tony's smile fell, something really was wrong for Liat to voluntarily leave Ziva's side. He stepped aside to let her pass and turned his concerned eyes to Ziva. "What happened? Are you okay?" He walked towards her, thumbing away her tears and staring into her big brown eyes that hinted of anger and sadness. "Is this about last night? With Mal?"

"Yes," Ziva nodded wiped at her own tears when Tony took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"What happened? I'm gathering from the tears you're both wearing, things didn't go well." He gave her a sheepish smiled reaching up again to cup the side of her face in support and needing to touch her.

"She punched him in the face, then kissed him and told him that she loved him." Ziva answered in rapid fire trying to control her emotions.

"Whoa! What?" Tony was stunned and blown away, trying to process, "Well, what did he say?"

"He didn't say anything, Tony. He grabbed her and kissed her and made love to her. Not sex, but love." She gave him a pointed look and watched as he swallowed hard, knowing that was a huge difference. "And then he got up in the morning and left like nothing had happened. Did not say one word to her about what it had meant or where this left them. He just left!" Her anger was crystal clear at this point.

"He's running." Tony sighed shaking his head slowly, incredibly saddened to hear this news.

"I realize that too, Tony!" Ziva fired back in a shouting whisper, "But to do what he did and just leave her! Without any clarification as to what it meant?"

"Ziva, we did things like that all the time. Paris comes to mind." Tony spoke softly, "We never spoke of what that meant the morning after or since. Only after we had decided to become the official 'something more."

"Tony, we did not 'make love' in Paris after one of us declared they loved the other!" Ziva knew what he was trying to get at but this 'was' different. "That is a very large difference then what happened between them last night! If you had finally told me in Paris you loved me, Tony, and I made love to you in response and then I took off in the morning acting as though it never happened? How would you feel?"

"I'd be…pretty devastated." Tony answered honestly thinking about how that would feel. To have finally worked up the courage to do something like that, and have Ziva respond not just with sex but making love and then for her to disappear in the morning as though it never happened. "Look, Ziva, I am angry with him right now too. I am. But I also can't help but be a little sympathetic to him. I know he loves her. That was made absolutely clear yesterday when she was shot and he and I spoke. But he was also adamant that it didn't matter how they felt for one another, as their situations weren't going to change. He was the new Director of Mossad and she was his Officer and that kind of relationship could never be sanctioned."

"Then he should not have made love to her!" Ziva was just as adament. "He should have told her that very thing he told you! About how he really felt for her but his concerns about their new positions."

"I agree, Ziva. It's just not that easy to think in the heat of the moment. The poor schmuck was likely blind-sided by the beautiful, angry woman standing in front of him telling him she loved him after being terrified that he'd nearly lost her earlier in the day to an assassin!" Tony gave her a small smile thinking about if Ziva had ever done that to him, what his reaction would be. "He likely went with the moment and his first instinct to kiss her, to be as close to her as possible. Too afraid to speak and tell her that he loved her, too. Afraid to get hurt. So he tried to show her with his actions instead."

"That only makes her more insane! That made me more insane when you would do that!" Ziva took a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears. "Why do men not understand that? Your love and care through your actions can only extend so far before you either must tell us that you love us and want us, or you should stop doing them and let us go! To keep doing them without telling us in words how you feel, or making something more of it, is only agonizing! It is a constant reminder that you love us but that we are not worth the risk of you actually telling us and putting yourself out there." She was trying not to be angry with Tony for these past grievances but in light of seeing a rerun happening with Liat and Malachi and hearing Tony trying to explain the idiotic reasons why only brought back all those same emotions.

Tony's heart felt more heavy the longer Ziva spoke. He could see in her eyes and the tears raining down her face, and hear in her voice exactly how much it had hurt her all those years he tried to 'show' her that he loved her rather then actually saying it, only ever hinting at it. It made him sick to his stomach having never thought of what it really was doing to her.

"This is how you felt when I was trying to help you with Rivkin?" He dared to ask in a quiet voice, needing the confirmation. "You nearly punched me in the face in Israel and instead slammed me to the ground for 'my' version of showing you how I cared for you." He paused and took a breath, "Liat did punch Malachi in the face for his version."

"Yes," Ziva nodded softly admitting what was true, "You had pushed and pushed and pushed me, Tony. Always going just 'so' far in showing me how much you cared for me but constantly holding back. I knew you were not ready and that was okay but the more you continued to try and be there for me, to love me in your own way only hurt…and angered me more. It felt to me as I said before…that you did not want me but that you did not want anyone else to either."

"I was just trying to do the right thing by you." Tony sighed speaking quietly and feeling his own tears welling looking into hers's and _really_ seeing for the first time how upset and hurt she was with his actions. Before, in Israel and lying on the ground looking up at her… he had interpreted her emotions and the look on her face, her body language and intensity all wrong that day and those before and after it.

"I know that now…but do you understand how much it hurt me to have you love me but not want me? To show me but never tell me?" She wiped at her tears angrily with the back of her hand, "By doing so I felt as though my heart was constantly being held hostage by you, Tony… and your actions of showing me this love that you had for me… but would never speak of or even admit to yourself… were like torture. Constant reminders that you loved me but did not really want me…and I began to hate you for that... hate that I loved you so much and it was never enough. That you could never tell me the truth about how you felt for me."

ZIva sniffled and looked down, "It was different after Somalia," She swallowed hard and paused for several seconds remembering that time. "I had a lot of time to think about things. I reviewed both of our mistakes. And I made so many as well. I knew then, that inspite of how I felt for you, or how you did or not feel for me…there was one single truth I could rely on…that no matter what…you had my back. You would always have my back. And that was the one thing I could never doubt again. That was the one truth I moved forward from. Everything else did not matter anymore in my mind. I did not deserve your love and you were right to keep it from me, to keep from telling me… I did not deserve your love or your truth. I had chosen the wrong side and I deserved to live with the fallout."


	24. Chapter 24

"Ziva," Tony said her name so softly as he took a breath and tried and failed to blink back his tears. They began to roll slowly down his cheeks as he hooked his finger under her chin. "I am so sorry for hurting you so badly then. I…can only plead ignorance to what I was doing to you. You hid it so well until you exploded on me about Rivkin and then actually stayed in Israel. That was honestly the first realization I had, sitting in the plane taking off and you weren't with us of how badly I had hurt you. So badly that you were leaving me." He admitted and inhaled a shaky breath.

"And I'm damaged goods, Ziva this is not a secret. I realize that I keep out those I love the most but I can't help it… I'm afraid of getting hurt again. When my mom died…" He shook his head, "It wasn't her fault but she left me…and then my Dad left me and I was alone. I was already damaged severely when I met Wendy and then she left me and even more damaged by Jeanne and unfortunately for you…and for me, by the time I realized how I really did feel for you, I was so damaged then I didn't trust myself at all with you. I didn't want to hurt you because of my damage, and I didn't want to get hurt anymore either if it failed. So for me, the way to do that was to keep my distance from you. But that proved impossible." He smiled at her through his tears cupping her face with both hands as she cried silently with him, "Because I did love you, Ziva and I cared about you. And I thought constantly of you. My heart couldn't stop showing my love for you inspite of my brain's command to keep my distance, and not tell you how I felt, and it came out in my actions…which I now know, only hurt you more. I am sorry. Hurting you was the last thing I ever, ever wanted to do, Ziva David. And when I realized I had with Rivkin, so much so that you couldn't stand to be around me anymore and stayed in Israel…I was devastated." He nearly whispered with a hitch in his voice staring into her big brown watery eyes.

"When I thought you had died without me ever getting the chance to make it right," He shook his head and felt his voice choking up remembering that time and unable to speak of it at this moment, "But then there you were…still alive and when we got home, I pulled away because I didn't want to hurt you anymore, Ziva. It was enough for me then at least, to know that you were still alive. And if you were happy, then I was happy because I didn't feel like I had the right to want or need anymore from you then simply still being alive. I didn't feel like I deserved anything more from you."

"And we have both spent the years since then, each believing that the other deserved more and better then what we ourselves could offer? That because of our past offenses to each other, we did not deserve to try and be happy together?" Ziva continued to wipe at her tears that never stopped falling, reaching for Tony's hand and needing the contact for herself and wanting to let him know she was there for him as well, seeing his truths laid so bare and raw as well. "We wasted so much time, Tony, and all because we didn't communicate with actual words. We relied too much on our assumptions of how the other was feeling and what we felt was best for them. I am sorry, Tony." She reached up brushing away his tears. So sorry for so many things that had helped to keep them apart for too long.

"I guess we needed the time to find our way." Tony sighed with a small smile realizing how much he had grown in changed because of all they'd been through together and apart over the years. "You have helped me to become a better man, Ziva." He smiled realizing how much that was true, "Like _The Wizard of Oz_, you have helped me to find my courage like the Cowardly Lion, my brain," He chuckled softly and made her smile through her tears, "Like the ScareCrow or rather, Scared-e-Crow, and my heart… like the TinMan." He ran his thumbs nervously over the backs of her hands.

"And like Dorothy… you, Tony, have helped _me_ to find my home." She smiled as this time happy tears fell.

"And like Glenda the Good Witch, it was there inside of you both all along." McGee smiled nervously from behind them in the doorway, "Sorry. I didn't mean to overhear or eavesdrop…"

"It's okay, McGee," Ziva smiled letting him off the hook as she was touched, "That was very sweet of you to say."

"Well, it's true." He smiled more confidently at them both, "I really am sorry to interrupt but Gibbs needs you back upstairs Tony."

"I can't leave her alone and Liat is not back yet." Tony ran his thumb nervously over the backs of Ziva's fingers, relishing the contact and not wanting to leave just yet.

"Actually, she's waiting in the hallway." McGee spoke quietly and pointed with just a raised finger by his side towards the door, "Just outside the door." As if he were revealing a secret. _'Has she been crying?'_ He mouthed, daring not speak the words out loud, though concern was evident on his features.

Tony and Ziva both nodded sadly.

"Ziva, Boss wanted to know if you found anything yet on that Special Project from last night?" McGee asked quietly seeing temporarily discarded folders and files lying beside her on the bed.

"Nothing yet. I thought best that we search for any mentioning of my brother's name and go from there." She fingered a stray hair behind her ear, trying to push her emotions back into their boxes on so many things.

"Ari?" McGee asked surprised and confused having not been apart of last night's discussion.

"He was once on the same team as the sniper from yesterday. A team my father had secretly put together and likely run at one time or another by Illan." She tried to sound unemotional.

"How do you know this?" He asked her with a quirked eyebrow realizing he'd missed something.

"You'll have to ask Gibbs, McGee. I'm sorry but I can't answer." She hated keeping anything from him but wanted Gibbs to reveal the information as he saw fit.

"Okay," He nodded in understanding. "Tony, we should get going."

"Yeah, okay," Tony sighed and moved to stand, leaning in to kiss Ziva. "Under normal conditions, I will try very hard to behave professionally and never kiss you at work or exhibit any other displays of PDA," Tony smiled as if reading from the Workplace Handbook, "But considering you are still healing, in this basement room out of prying eyes and not officially back on work duty, I will kiss you anyway." He dropped his lips to hers and kissed her quickly while McGee blushed and smiled widely behind them.

"Also, Abs and I were wondering if you guys wanted to hang out tonight?" McGee asked with a smile.

"A Tiva and McAbby Double-Date? You McShipper, McGee!" Tony smiled at the idea going back to his old self and then his face fell with an exaggerated expression, "One small problem there, we're still sequestered to Gibbs house for safety's sake. Ziva and I spent last night sanding a boat with the Boss and Fornell." He gave him a slanted eyebrow with disbelieving tone.

"On Valentine's Day?" McGee couldn't believe what he was hearing either. "Why?"

"Our activities are shall we say, severely limited, McGee. We had to find other ways to occupy us." Ziva smiled at him in a way that made him turn ten shades of red as realization kicked in.

"Oh." McGee swallowed hard, "Well what about just hanging out upstairs then? With take-out, watching another movie or playing games or something? We had fun the other night."

"So did we." Ziva smiled thinking about it and then remembering how it ended, with Liat and Malachi fighting and slaps and tears. She remembered then that Liat would also be in attendance as well as Gibbs and likely Fornell again, whom they were realizing hung out every night nearly at Gibbs house, not liking it at his own. "It will likely be a full house again with Gibbs, Fornell, you, Abby, Tony, Liat and myself. I think we should invite E.J. too. And Palmer and Breena, Ducky too if he wants." She smiled growing more excited about the idea. They hadn't all been together like this at Gibbs house since Thanksgiving.

"Sounds like a plan." Tony smiled also somewhat excited at the prospect. It sure beat another night of Unresolved Sexual Tension sanding the hull of a boat listening to old war stories. Though, for as much as he'd like to complain, he secretly loved what felt like family time.

"Maybe we should run this by Gibbs?" McGee realized they were planning a party at their Boss's home without ever speaking to him about it.

"Nah!" Tony winked at Ziva and smiled at McGee, "Boss loves us there. Besides, he brought this on himself by deciding that his home was the new Safe House for the foreseeable future. He should have known Ziva doesn't come alone. He gets' the whole circus with this clown." He tapped Ziva's nose.

"You are the clown, Tony." Ziva looked at him pointedly, "Not me. I am more the… Lion Tamer." She winked at him pretending to crack a whip and making the sound.

Tony jumped back with wide eyes and a devious look with a smile slowly spreading, "Well then in that case, Me-ow." He acted like a cat causing both McGee and Ziva to laugh.

"All right, all right!" McGee prodded with a smile, "We really need to get moving, Tony or we will be working until midnight and miss any chance at fun."

Tony held his hands up like claws and mock roared softly as he leaned down to kiss Ziva one more time. The feeling of her lips vibrating against his as he kissed her sent a tingle down his spine. "I love you, Ziva David. Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow and Always." He smiled whispering against her face while holding her gaze. Lesson Learned. He would tell her now, every single time he thought and felt those words...never leaving her to guess again how he'd felt about her. He winked at her again and spun around to follow McGee out.

Both Tony and McGee smiled softly at Liat as they passed her in the hallway. She smiled softly back and breezed back into the room, taking her seat once more without saying anything to Ziva. Just picking up the folder she'd left off on and continuing to read.

"We are all getting together tonight at Gibbs house." Ziva finally spoke deciding to break the ice and switch topics, "Would you like to join us?" She found it slightly strange to be asking such a thing considering Liat was staying there as well, but after her conversation with Tony about 'things that had gone unsaid' she wanted to clarify with actual words. There was enough passive-aggressive in Liat's life right now with Malachi, she didn't need any more from Ziva or anyone else.

"I am your bodyguard for the time being." Liat looked at her with knit eyebrows, clearly confused and wondering if Ziva was.

"I understand and appreciate that." Ziva smiled softly, "And I know you'll be there for that duty. But I'm asking you to be there as a friend. To join us and have fun."

"Oh." Liat answered clearly dumbfounded yet again today by this groups measures to include her and make her feel welcome. First the coffee and now the invitation to their' social gathering. This was Ziva's family. The family she had claimed as so important as to give up Mossad, her father and her country to near and apart of. She knew this was no small step for Ziva to ask her to attend as a friend. She was not only trusting her with her life, but also in a way, her heart…these people whom she loved and she was beginning to learn from Ziva, that was far more important to her then her own life. These people. "I'd like that. Thank you." Liat whispered with a small smile and nod.

* * *

"So what happened with Liat and Malachi?" McGee asked as he and Tony were taking their seats again. E.J. was still working at Ziva's desk though Gibbs was now missing. "I gather it wasn't good from the way she looked in the hallway. She ignored her tears and so did I."

"She was crying?" E.J. couldn't believe it. She's only ever seen Liat appear hard as nails, deadly and unafraid. "I thought she might punch his lights out or something for ordering her around last night like that, but I certainly wasn't expecting the tears." The thought disarmed her about how little she really knew of the woman working with them.

"Oh, she did! She punched him, then kissed him, then told him she loved him." Tony answered with exaggerated eyebrows and tone though trying to speak somewhat quietly, "And then he made love to her and left in the morning without a word, as though it never happened."

"Bastard!" E.J. reacted immediately, thinking she was suddenly glad not to have pursued the man. "He just walked away? Without commenting at all about what it meant? Or how he felt? What happens now?"

"No. Nothing." Tony swallowed hard. "So needless to say, she's a bit upset."

"I can't believe she found the courage to actually just say it. Tell him out loud she loved him." McGee shook his head in marvel and then sadness at how it turned out.

"She was probably thinking, it's now or never considering he was leaving and would never again be her partner. The last chance to tell him before he became Director." E.J. sighed feeling badly for the woman.

"Well it's our job to bring some smiles and make her laugh tonight. The least I can do for her taking a bullet meant for Ziva yesterday." Tony's eyes flashed to the images on his monitor of Ziva with her brilliant smile.

"You're having a party?" E.J. asked with a smile at the prospect and hoping to be invided.

"Oh yes, at Gibbs. You're invited of course so bring your A-Game, Agent Barrett, we're all very competitive!" He threw her a challenging smile, "And maybe a pillow and change of clothes, considering we were all snowed in the last time and its forecast to dump another several inches of snow on top of us tonight." Tony pondered rubbing his chin, "I wonder if Gibbs as _Twister_?"

"The movie or the game, Tony?" McGee pondered the thought as well. He could see Gibbs possibly having the movie but never the game.

"Both! Genius, McGee! We could have a theme night!" Tony smiled, "Though, the game won't be as much fun without Ziva playing." His smile turned into an exaggerated frown.

"Tony, I doubt very much Gibbs actually has a _Twister_ game mat at his house." McGee slanted his eyebrow disbelieving.

"Sure I do." Gibbs surprised them all taking a sip of coffee and sitting at his desk. "Hall closet. Top shelf. Under _BattleShip_ and _The_ _BabySitter's Club_." Opening a new folder and reading through it.

"Boss, _The Babysitter's Club_?" McGee asked without thinking, surprised to hear such a thing from Gibbs. The game had been a favorite of his sister's in the early 90s.

"Little girls like games like that, McGee." Gibbs answered quietly without looking up.

McGee's eyes immediately went wide and flashed to Tony whose eyes were already wide as if trying to get his attention and now chiding him with his gaze and clenched jaw like, _'duh, you idiot_!'

"Boss, I'm-" He tried to apologize.

"Save it, McGee. No harm done." Gibbs didn't want to make a big deal of it, "I'll make sure to have _911 _on Speed Dial."

"Boss?" Tony asked immediately confused.

"You're not as young as you once were, DiNozzo. Someone's bound to throw their back out playing _Twister. _Considering I won't be bending into various odd poses with any of you… I'm betting it will be either you or Tobias." Gibbs finally cracked a smile and snorted softly when Tony looked at him incredulously for calling him 'old.' E.J. and McGee both chuckled softly too. "Did Ziver and Liat find anything yet?" Gibbs switched topics back to the important matters at hand.

"No, nothing yet, Boss." Tony answered with knit eyebrows pondering the thought. _I'm not that old! Am I? _He began to grumble in conversation with himself not realizing the others could hear.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said sharply gaining Tony's attention. "Stop worrying about getting old and call Tobias."

"About tonight, Boss?" Tony asked picking up the phone.

"No, not about tonight." Gibbs shook his head trying not to laugh and keep on acting stern. These 'kids' made him crazy. "Ask him if he knows anything more about our discussion last night."

"Right, Boss." Tony jumped into action realizing they were actually at work, supposed to be working. It was just too easy to get wrapped up in thinking about them all doing something fun again after such a stressful week.

"And tell him to bring more whiskey. He drank all of mine last night." Gibbs tossed out not bothering to look up and missed the smiles on all three of the other faces.

* * *

Towards the middle of March, nearly a month since the sniper incident, everything had gone quiet. There was no sign of Bodnar or any further attacks on Ziva, no new information coming in on him and it was putting them all on edge. Ziva, Liat and Tony continued to sleep at Gibbs house, sticking to the theory there was safety in numbers and Tobias Fornell volunteered to stay as many nights as he could to keep watch, trading off with Tony and Gibbs for nightly shifts so each could rest.

Liat continued to keep watch over Ziva at night, laying in the bed beside her and talking about many random things until Ziva fell asleep. Liat would nap in the afternoons to catch up on sleep, taking up residence on Tony's former cot not wanting to leave Ziva's room, while Tony, McGee, E.J., Palmer, Abby or Ducky trading off to sit with Ziva.

The team had slowly begun to take on other cases now that the trail on Bodnar had gone cold. Liat reportedly daily to Malachi though they kept the conversations absolutely professional, quick, to the point and with as little time on the phone spent as possible.

Ziva was healing very well, though still had some limitations. Gibbs had bumped her allowable hours of actual work to seven and she was happy to help with whatever she could though the look of sadness that flashed across her face when 'her' team left for new cases in the field was hard to miss. Liat understood Ziva's frustration being the one that was left behind with her and when the team left the office, would take Ziva into the NCIS gym and start working with her on rebuilding Ziva's strength with light weight lifting and long walks on the treadmill at a brisk pace.

New and deepening friendships had begun to form with Liat and E.J., together and as a part of the group and in the last week, Liat felt comfortable enough with Ziva's abilities to leave her alone with Tony and Gibbs watching over her to finally take E.J. up on her invitation to hit the night scene with her and have some fun. It wasn't that Liat didn't trust Gibbs and Tony to take good care of Ziva, but rather the understanding that though they may be mighty protectors, they stood little chance against a Mossad assassin or had the ability to think like they would as she and Ziva did to premediate their actions. With Ziva on the mend along with the others, she could relax a little knowing that between the three of them, they stood a better chance with any assassin.

They had all encouraged her to go out this past weekend to have fun after watching Malachi's Acceptance Speech on ZNN for the position of Director of Mossad. It was Official now and the look on her face watching it, with a mixture of pride and sadness had them all wanting to make her smile in some way.

"That was the most insane St. Patrick's Day celebration I've ever been to." E.J. announced with wide-eyes taking her seat at Ziva's desk joining the others the following morning.

"Why?" McGee asked from his desk seeing the slightly crazy smile on E.J.'s face.

"One word. Liat." E.J. smiled and then laughed sitting heavily in her chair. "There are now two men out there that I'm quite certain will never be able to procreate in the future."

Both Tony and McGee cringed, slightly hunching over at the mere thought of what that could mean.

"Their drunkenness got the best of them in trying to hit on her with grabby hands. I will never look at high heels or a plastic fork the same way again." E.J. shook her head with a slightly amused and scared smile as the men audible cringed this time, squeezing their legs together.

"Ziva once informed me she killed a man with a credit card." Tony offered as proof to the Israeli assassin ingenuity and was not surprised to hear of Liat's abilities with a plastic fork. "I guess this means you won't be taking our lovely Mossad Liason out again as your Wingman for a night on the town?" She had likely scared away all the men after such a demonstration. He made a mental note to never be around her with plastic untensils.

"Are you kidding? That was the most fun I've had in ages!" E.J. smiled brightly, "She is a riot! Hilarious, I'd even say after a few drinks and she lets her guard down."

"Sounds like Ziva." McGee smiled softly remembering what she was like when they'd first met her and how long it took for them to see another side to her. The real Ziva.

"Helloooo…" E.J.'s tone suddenly changed with eyes locked on the gorgeous man stepping off the elevator. "Who is _that_?" She nearly whispered unable to take her eyes off the tall, dark and handsome stranger. Tony and McGee shook their heads that they had no idea and were immediately suspicious of the man with E.J.'s very apparent approving looks. They watched as he headed directly up the stairs into Director Craig's office.

"Wow…" She smiled to herself turning away from where they'd watched him disappear.

"That was at least a $6,000 suit." Tony commented sizing up the man by how he dressed. "Never trust a sharp dressed man."

"You're a sharp dressed man." E.J. tilted her head in question with a slight smile at the contradiction he was making.

"Exactly!" Tony answered and then smiled trying to tease her. "You should have McGee set you up. He's better then I at this relationship and matchmaking business." Tony threw a nod towards the other man across the little aisle.

McGee couldn't contain the surprise on his face to hear Tony say such a thing. "Well, thank you, Tony."

"Don't get a big head, McGoober." Tony sighed and then smiled softly at McGee to say he actually meant it at as a compliment, even if he couldn't resist teasing. "Well, hey, Hebrews!" Tony smiled greeting Liat and Ziva as they walked towards him, "What's new with you?"

"Tony," Ziva rolled her eyes and smiled, "Where is Gibbs? We think we've found something in one of the Mossad Files."

"Talking with Director Craig." He smiled at her, "Say, some new dark and mysterious stranger is in there with them. E.J.'s been drooling all over your desk since he walked through the door." He nodded towards E.J. whose only response was to keep working and shake her head with a smile. "You're probably going to want to disinfect it when you come back to work full-time." He winked at her and then chuckled at E.J.

"You'd have to be blind, Tony, not to take notice of an incredibly handsome man such as he was." E.J. teased him back and shifted her eyes to the movement upstairs, "Speak of the devil." She whispered to the ladies, standing up beside them to look at the man coming down the stairs with Gibbs. Liat gasped quietly beside them, paling in complexion. "I told you he was gorgeous." E.J. smiled at her reaction.

"Asa." Liat whispered his name, daring not to breathe as he walked towards them, seeing her and his face lighting into an enormous smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone else freezing with wide-eyes to watch them realizing that this gorgeous man, as E.J. described him, was the now infamous Asa Abrams: Liat's boyfriend and potential fiancé.

"Hello beautiful," He greeted her in Hebrew with enormous smile, reaching out to take her hands into his and then kissing her cheeks as they were in public. "I've missed seeing your beautiful face."

"Asa, what are you doing here?" Liat swallowed hard, speaking in English and giving him a small surprised smile. Her heart pounding in her chest to see him again since everything happened.

"Director Ben-Gidon sent me." Asa smiled widely unable to take his eyes off Liat, "Officially, I'm in D.C. as the Liason to the CIA this week but unofficially, Malachi said he knew it had been awhile since you and I had been able to see each other and had important things to discuss so… here I am." He smiled more widely as Liat paled and struggled to maintain the small smile on her face at hearing what he'd said. Malachi had sent him. "Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked with his smile slightly wavering at her reaction.

Everyone else's stomachs dropped hearing this news, knowing what it meant after what happened between Liat and Malachi. Tony especially felt a stinging knot forming, remembering what Malachi had told him about Asa wanting to ask Liat to marry him the next time he saw her…and then Malachi purposefully sent Asa here, to Liat on the same weekend he was confirmed as the new Director of Mossad. He was sending her a message to move on and be happy.

"No, of course I'm happy to see you." She pulled back her emotions and put a smile on her face, "I'm just surprised is all. He didn't mention to me that you were coming."

"He told me not to tell you. Said it would be a better surprise." Asa smiled more brightly.

"It certainly is a surprise." She smiled shifting her weight on her heels and unconsciously hugging her arms to herself. "How long will you be here for?"

"Through the week. I leave Saturday." He smiled happily, "Director Ben-Gidon gave me permission to steal you away from your duties here from time to time and I just cleared it with Director Craig and Agent Gibbs, here." His eyes flashed to Gibbs and gave him a nod of thanks. "They've agreed to let me steal you away for an early lunch today."

"Asa, I can't…I'm sorry. We have a new lead and-" Liat began to explain feeling as though she were about to vomit with so many emotions running through her and trying to hold them back.

"It's okay." Gibbs smiled softly at her, "You've more then earned to take a half day off, Officer Tuvia. We'll look after Ziver. Enjoy yourself."

"Okay," Liat swallowed hard and gave a nod, "I need to get my coat." She spoke slowly and paused, realizing she hadn't yet introduced him to the team. "Please forgive my rudeness, Asa, this is Team Gibbs. Gibbs you've obviously met, Ziva you know," She smiled genuinely at Ziva.

"Ah yes, Agent David. It is so wonderful," Asa reached out to grasp her hand and smiled, "To see you alive. Healthy and smiling. That was a terrifying morning for us all."

"It was. Thank you." Ziva smiled softly, shifting uncomfortably under the gorgeous man's gaze, not for herself but for the awkwardness she felt for Liat.

"And Special Agents, Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee and E.J. Barrett." Liat finished the introductions. "Everyone I'd like to introduce Shabak Officer Asa Abrams, Israeli Counter-Intelligence, and Liason to Mossad." She smiled softly as he smiled at her.

"It's lovely to meet you all." Asa smiled genuinely. "I look forward to getting to know each of you over the next week. Director Ben-Gidon tells me that you are a wonderful group of people and after spending time with you, he understands how Agent David could give all of us up, for you." He chuckled softly flashing a smile to Ziva that said he was teasing in an entirely charming way. "I know you must be a special group of people for Malachi to trust you with our Dear Liat for such a long time." He smiled at Liat and everyone shifted their gaze at his word choice of 'our' dear Liat.

"We should get going." Liat was immediately uncomfortable with the statement and shifted nervously, needing to get out of there. "I will see you later this evening." She looked at Ziva pointedly and then to the rest of the group.

"Tomorrow, actually." Asa cut in smiling, "I have made special plans for us this evening."

Liat's eyes widened slightly and felt her heart start to pound again at that implication. She nodded slightly in acceptance, they gave a slight wave to the team and were off, with the entire group watching them go. Standing awestruck watching the elevator doors close behind the gorgeous exotic couple.

"Oh boy," Tony sighed heavily sitting back down in his chair. "This is not good."

"Why?" E.J. asked confused still smitten with the gorgeous man and wondering how his presence could ever be a bad thing.

"Because if Mal sent him…" Tony tapped his pen against the desk and then threw it softly in frustrations, sending it sliding across the paper, "it means he is withdrawing, conceding defeat. He's sending her the message that he wants her to move on with Asa and be happy."

"How do you know all that just from his arrival?" E.J. couldn't believe Tony would know such a thing.

"Because Mal told me in the car during our stakeout that Asa had spoken with him about his plans to ask Liat to marry him the next time he was able to spend time with her. He was sort of asking for Mal's approval knowing how close they were as partners." Tony gulped with eyes held fast to Ziva's, "He sent him here knowing that Asa will likely do that very thing now."

"Propose to her?" E.J. gasped softly at how complex the undertones of this situation really were and hidden messages and meanings.

Tony nodded softly with eyes still locked with Ziva's, "He's telling her to let him go. And be happy with Asa." A silent conversation and acknowledgement, both remembering, that he had done the same thing with Ray. He had known that Ray was going to propose to Ziva and stepped aside, to whatever would make her happy.

"And here I was hoping for March to go out like a Lamb this year." Gibbs spoke quietly and moved towards his desk. Instead, he feared it would be going out like a Lion. "Ziver, what do you got for me?" He asked taking the file from her and getting back to business.

"Ari's name is listed here as a _Hashshashin_." Ziva pointed to where in the file but as it was in Hebrew it meant nothing to Gibbs.

"What does that mean?" Gibbs asked as the others gathered round taking notice of the change in posture for Ziva.

"Do you know who Hassan-i Sabbah is?" She asked quietly wanting to know how much she would have to explain.

Gibbs shook his head no as McGee piped up from behind her, "He was an assassin from the Persian Empire." When everyone looked at him with knit eyebrows he added, "He's one of the characters in _Assassin's Creed_. You know? The video game?" When everyone continued to stare at him and looked down, "Nevermind."

"McGee was right. Yes and no." She bobbed her head, "Hassan-i Sabbah is considered the father of assassination but was not an actual assassin himself. The word assassin comes from his name. He is believed to be the first man to train a large group of people to become assassins, to kill on his every command without question and to take a stand against oppression. This was during the 11th and 12th centuries."

"Where did you learn this? Assassination History 101?" Tony asked in his typical way, constantly bewildered by the things she knew and on such strange and sometimes scary topics.

"As a matter of fact, yes, it was one of my first classes at Mossad." Ziva answered with steely dark eyes in such a matter of fact way that Tony swallowed hard and E.J. slyly took one step away from her.

"Okay, what's the significance here, Ziver. Ari was an assassin, so why does this stand out to be called a whatever that word was you said stood out, if it means assassin." Gibbs waved towards the document he could not read.

"Because this is Muslim name, Gibbs. Sabbah was Persian. The word _Hashshashin_ was meant for those assassin who were trained by and loyal to Sabbah. Like, soldiers. That is the most literal translation. And for Ari, who was Mossad, to be listed in a Mossad File as this Muslim word, means something, Gibbs." Ziva was sure. "And that man that liat killed, the one in the photo, his look is very Persian and I'm sure if we had Abby run his DNA, it would state the same. This may mean something about how they were all connected. Remember that day with my father and Kazmi, when they were explaining to us how they'd secretly been working together for years to try and make peace between the countries? What if this was part of that plan? These men and this group?"

Gibbs eyes lit as Ziva explained things in a way that had the potential to make sense. "Ziver, you just might be on to something. I'll have Liat speak with Malachi about it in the morning. See what his people can come up with. Good work." He stood with a smile, tapping her on the forehead with the file and then handing it back to her.

"Gibbs!" Ziva called out seeing him start walking away, "Actually, can you please just wait on that."

Gibbs stopped, as did everyone else with rapt fascination to hear what she was going to say.

"I would like to keep this close to the vest right now." Ziva stated and Tony smiled, she had learned on American idiom correctly. "I trust Malachi but I do not know whom he is working with yet in Mossad and since there are just as many loyal to Illan right now… I do not want to take any chances that they will bury this if they know we are on to it. I do not trust this with Mossad. I would like permission to work on it for a little while longer before informing Malachi."

Gibbs was stunned by what he was hearing and simply stared at her for a moment. Ziva seemed to shrink in his stare with her big dark eyes filling with uncertainy. "Ziver, in my office. Now." He turned around and marched straight for the elevator.

Ziva flashed her eyes to Tony and McGee and then quickly followed Gibbs, not sure what to expect.

The doors closed and nearly as soon as they were, Gibbs hit the Emergency Stop and the lights went out. They stood for a moment facing the door before he turned slowly and looked at her until she turned to face him. Without saying anything, he leaned in softly and kissed her forehead, pulling back and giving her a small smile astonishing Ziva.

"What was that for?" She asked with a choked voice.

"For remembering who you can trust." Gibbs smiled softly. It was the first time he'd ever heard her take such a stance against those she once so faithfully defended that she nearly died for them and now, she was protecting their team, with that same passion.

Ziva felt her eyes begin to well as she realized what he'd meant and why he had kissed her in approval.

"Keep up the good work. And let me know when you're ready to share with Mossad." Gibbs smiled, "Will Liat keep this from him? It is her job to inform him what is going on here."

"She agrees with me about keeping this one close to us right now. She does not know or trust them as well being so far away. Until we know more, we feel more comfortable keeping this between our team." Ziva assured him, hoping Liat wouldn't let them down. "Considering what Malachi did today I am rather certain she will have no problem keeping this from him."

"Ziva?" Gibbs stopped and faced her again, clearly he was missing something.

Ziva hesitated to answer but melted under Gibbs fatherly slanted eyebrow and tone when using her name. "Before Malachi left, Liat finally told him that she loved him. Used those actual words," Ziva stuttered slightly with exaggerated eyebrows and nervous hand gestures, unwilling to look at Gibbs trying to figure out what to say, "He then made love to her and left in the morning never to speak of it again. Today arrives her boyfriend. One that Malachi knew was waiting until he saw Liat next to propose. And Malachi sent him."

"Ah," Gibbs eyebrows rose in understanding. He had missed a lot. The thing about Liat finally telling Gidon before he left she loved him and what happened after was definitely something he'd missed. This morning and Tony's ramblings after suddenly made more sense. "I guess we need more game nights then."

"Did you used to ask these kinds of questions about Tony and I to others?" Ziva asked turning her interrogation eyebrows and folded arms on Gibbs now realizing if he'd done this now, it likely wasn't the first time.

"Yes." Gibbs smiled pretty pleased with himself to see her stunned expression and then narrowing eyebrows.

"Asked who?" Ziva grilled him, wandering who the informant was.

"McGee, Abby, Duck, Palmer…" He began to list off their names and smiled when she cut him off.

"Okay okay!" Ziva waved her hand, "I get the painting!"

"I think you mean, you get the picture." Gibbs chuckled, kissing her temple and punched the release button on the elevator doors and it came back to life. "It's only because we all care and love you." He smiled before breezing back out the door.

* * *

Tony was lying beside Ziva in bed later that night, for the first time since Valentine's Day evening, with both staring at the ceiling in thought.

"Do you think she'll say 'yes?" He asked Ziva quietly pondering what was likely happening with Asa and Liat at this moment.

"I don't know." Ziva answered quietly, her fingertip lightly tracing the scar that began at the dip in her throat. It was something new she'd taken to doing when lying in bed and thinking about how very differently her life could have gone if she'd made different choices or things hadn't happened the way they had.

"Do you think she could be happy with Asa?" He was asking not only for Liat, but also curious to know if Ziva could have ever been happy with Ray had things been different. With her knowing that Tony really did love her for certain after Somalia, even if he never acted on it. Would that have changed things for her with Ray?

"Yes," Ziva answered quietly and honestly, "She does love him and care about him. She is not in love with him, she may never be. Her heart may always belong to Malachi, but given our lives thus far…" She paused thinking about the similarities in Liat's life and her own, their loss of family so young and being alone, living on moments of happiness and nothing more. Used to just having 'moments' and surviving on them. "He could give her moments of happiness, even if she is never entirely happy. And that would be enough." She was quiet a moment as they lay in silence, "Moments of happiness are better then nothing at all." She added in a near whisper at the end.

"I couldn't help but empathize with Liat today." Tony spoke quietly, wanting to be honest.

"How?" Ziva was curious hearing him say empathize rather then sympathize.

"I've been on both ends of this situation. Being the one to stand by and let another man propose to the one I loved because I couldn't get my act together and thought it was the best thing for her. I'm sorry for that." He spoke quietly thinking about Ray and doing so with Ziva. He reached for her hand across the bed, "And feeling something similar to Liat now, when you stayed in Israel after Rivkin. That it was your way of telling us to let you go in a rather blindsiding way. Telling me… to let you go."

"I'm sorry for that." She apologized quietly, repeating his exact phrase. Ziva hestitated for another moment before ever so carefully sitting upright, turning and laying back down with the same extreme carefulness, only this time, she lay on her side, snuggled against Tony with her head on his chest for the first time since Paris.

Tony was incredibly surprised and afraid to move until she was settled. Only then did he drop his arm slowly to hold onto her gently around her back and side, brushing his chin against the top of her head. It was the first time to his knowledge since Ziva's surgery that she had laid on her side. "Are you okay? Does this hurt?"

"I'm fine, Tony. I do not know for how long I will be able to stay like this before it is too much, but for now… it is exactly where I want to be." Ziva responded with a contented sigh, nuzzling her face against his chest. "I love you, Tony." She closed her eyes and focused on the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear, so thankful that they had finally figured it out. "Don't leave me." She whispered burrowing in closer to him.

"Why would you think I'd leave you, Ziva?" Tony asked having never heard her say such a thing to him before. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Because everyone I've ever loved eventually leaves me." She swallowed hard speaking in barely above a whisper, her finger twirling his chest hair absentmindedly. '_And usually by death.'_ She thought but didn't say out loud.

"I have no intentions of ever leaving you, Ziva. I already told you once, but maybe you've forgotten…it was a hectic time then," He smiled softly with a teasing tone failing to mask his nervousness, "I couldn't live without you." His fingers trailing delicately over the skin on her arm just enjoying the feel of her in his arms again and how right this felt.

"I have never forgotten, Tony." Ziva admitted quietly. "I had filed it away unable to process it fully as I had so much else to deal with at the time. But I never forgot."

Tony smiled to himself in the dark, glad to hear she had heard him. At first he was mortified to have actually told her the truth with the serum, but in hindsight, and hearing it was then she realized he really did love her, he was grateful for the liquid boost of courage.


	26. Chapter 26

They lay quietly for several minutes and Tony could almost hear the wheels of Ziva's mind working as she thought something through. He remained quiet, continuing his lazy finger traces against her skin knowing she would speak when ready.

"Tony," Ziva's voice was shaking slightly and felt a tremble pass through her body. _She needed to do this_. She gave herself a Pep Talk. _She could do this. He loved her and he was holding her and she felt safe. She could do this_. "I need you to not make any sudden movements while I tell you this."

His fingers immediately ceased moving and felt his heart speed up knowing what he was about to hear the details of Somalia.

"No, please don't stop doing what you were." Ziva immediately missed the contact and felt him go stiff as a board beneath her, taking literal what she had just said, "It only makes me more nervous if you just lie completely still like that. You just cannot make any sudden movements, okay?"

"Okay." He answered softly and continued with his fingertip grazing of her skin, now feeling her trembling flesh as well. "Zi…are you sure you want to do this now? Its okay if you're not ready." He tried to be supportive.

"I need to do this, Tony. The time has come and I feel safe now in your arms." Ziva took a deep breath and then another steading herself and concentrating on the beat of his heart. She needed to tell him now. Before her mandatory healing period came to and end and they were allowed to be physically intimate. He needed to know and prepare for what he would he see. "Just give me a minute…" She asked continuing to concentrate on his breathing and heart beat and focusing as she put her mind and emotions into order.

"Do you want me to speak? Or just be quiet?" Tony asked in a near whisper unsure what to do.

"Just let me tell you and then you can ask questions. Or I will not get through this." Ziva knew that once she started she needed to keep going. Detach herself from the situation and if he questioned her, it would bring her back to that moment and those feelings and she'd never finish with the details. "When I tell you, it will be very factual and without emotion. I cannot repeat it all at once without doing it that way. Please understand that."

"Okay," Tony kissed her head gently with pounding heart knowing it was going to be terrible just listening to and witnessing what it was taking for her to prepare to tell him this. "I love you, Ziva. No matter you tell me, I will always love you. That will never change." He whispered against the top of her head and kissed it again.

"I have one stipulation to telling you the details, Tony." Ziva's voice was confident this time as she spoke, her steely resolve in place and he took notice that she meant business.

"Okay?" He answered afraid of what that may be.

"No matter what I tell you, you may not blame yourself for any of this in some misplaced guilt for what happened with Michael that led me to make the choice to go on this mission." Ziva was firm in this statement. She couldn't allow him to feel guilty about any of this. "I mean it, Tony. I will not tell you otherwise. What happened to me in that camp was not your fault."

Tony was silent in his response for a long time thinking it over. It really must be horrific if she was making him promise not to feel guilty for it. "Okay."

"I mean it." Ziva resounded.

"I know you do. I can't promise how I am going to feel, Ziva and I don't want to lie to you. I will do my best to understand that is all I can promise. I'm sorry." Tony was honest.

"Okay." Ziva conceded understanding he really couldn't control how he reacted but she was thankful to hear him tell her the truth and not lie to make her feel better. "Give me another minute, please. I just need to listen to your heartbeat and concentrate. I have to put my mind and emotions in order to recall these memories without it turning into a nightmare." She was trying to even her breathing, "I have no idea how I will react after, Tony as I have never done this before with a man. Only a therapist."

Tony was silent trying to slow his own breathing. Waiting for her.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ziva took another deep breath and blew it out. With ear still pressed against his chest and hand palming his heart, concentrating on its beats. "Here we go…" She said to herself in Hebrew.

_'Here we go.'_ Tony unknowingly gave himself the same small Pep Talk internally taking a deep breath.

"After we sank the Damocles and came ashore, I was the only one not injured. The rest of my team could not continue and so I went on alone. I knew my objective. To get as close to Saleem as I could and kill him before his guards killed me in turn." Ziva took a breath, "When I got to the camp I assessed the situation. There were thirty plus heavily armed men protecting him. I watched them for a day seeing when he was the most vulnerable. At night he was heavily protected but in the morning, he was left alone for a few minutes as he prayed. I knew this was my chance. So I went for it. Somehow he knew I was there and expecting me. He had been tipped off. When I came up behind him, I was not expecting him to turn so quickly or to have the knife in hand that he stabbed into my upper thigh. Before I could react and finish the job of killing Saleem, I was hit over the back of the head with the butt of a gun knocking me unconscious." Her voice trailed off slightly as she replayed what happened in her mind.

"When I came to I was lying on a dirt floor. The blood from my head wound was running into my eye and I could not see very well. My focus was blurry and my head was pounding. For the next several days, I do not know how many, I was repeatedly beaten by groups of men at a time…two, three sometimes four times a day depending on how badly they had injured me before. Mostly with their fists and feet. I realized quickly that if I fought back, they would only hurt me more…so of course, I fought back. I tried to provoke them. I wanted them to kill me quickly. Not prolong it as they seemed intent on doing. When fists and intimidation were no longer working in breaking me, they turned to other means to get me to talk. Sometimes they would bury me alive in tiny box where I could not move and would remove me just before running out of air."

She went quiet remembering how it felt to be in that box and quickly pushed it aside, "I woke from a beating one night to find myself strung from the ceiling by chains around my wrists and completely naked and wet. Saleem was sitting before me on a chair. He was smiling. Commenting on how tough I was for a woman. In his hands he held the jumper cables to a car battery sitting at his feet and a bucket of water. He would electrocute me nearly to death but I still wouldn't talk. When that failed he would try waterboarding and drowning me, or do some combination of the three. Some days I would be waterboarded in the morning, electrocuted just after and beaten into unconciousness by evening. This went on for nearly a month. I would be unconscious for days at a time, I think. I believe this because wounds that I had that were fresh when I last remembered them were somewhat healed over when I awoke. They'd ripped my fingernails and toenails off, dislocated and broke bones, burned me… but I wouldn't talk. I would not tell him what he wanted to know. After I had been there a month, Saleem realized I would never talk and that I was trying to anger them to bring about my death more quickly. He changed tactics. I was the only woman in the camp. The only woman for several hundred miles. One night I heard them coming, and I thought that I would be tortured again like usual. What I had become accustomed to. But as soon as I saw the look on his face and the guards faces, I knew. I tried to fight them off as they chained me to the ground. My arms stretched as far as they could. Metal biting into my flesh to the bone. My legs were spread as far as they could and with knees bent, and they staked the chains on my ankles down so I could not move them. I fought…so hard." Her voice began to fade.

"Saleem was the first and then the others all took turns and each time I fought them. They came every night for at least two months. Always in a group at first. And then sometimes they would simply leave me strapped down like that for days on end with two or three coming in at a time whenever they pleased. I learned not to fight them and just lay there. The more I fought, the worse it was for me. The pain was unbearable and so I stopped fighting. They would still beat me on occasion but stopped hitting me in the face. I guess they wanted to have something pretty to look at while they were raping me. One particular man they called Oman, liked to whip me with his belt as he raped me. When my skin would break open and bleed he would finally finish. Another, Asad, liked to slide his dagger across my chest, sometimes carving into my skin after he was finished. Another, Haider, liked to smoke cigarettes while he watched the others with me and when it was his turn the first thing he would always do was to put it out by twisting it into my skin and burning me. Saleem…"

She took a deep breath, "He always forced me to look him in the eyes as he was raping me. His face just inches from mine. He wanted the '_Jewish whore to remember who was in control_." She took a deep breath feeling the violent tremble run through her body, "I spent weeks, maybe months, strapped to the floor like that. Never moving. Just lying naked in the dirt, held down with spikes and chains. I was waiting to die. Wishing I would just die. They fed me just enough to keep me alive and not starving so that I was still attractive to them. When I had begun losing too much weight they would make sure to feed me more telling me they '_preferred my curves to bones_.' I had no concept of time anymore. Then one day, Saleem entered the room with his men very angry. He told them to get me up and threw a stack of clothes on the ground, telling them to get me dressed. They did so quickly, as he waited and then he stepped forward and put a bag over my head, pushing and pulling me out of the room. I assumed they were finally going to execute me and I was so relieved. So ready to die. I had longed for it. Prayed for it. And then I was sat roughly in a chair and the bag ripped from my head. And there you were. Sitting directly in front of me. The rest you know." She went quiet still concentrating on her breathing.

The tears had run endlessly from Tony's eyes nearly the moment she began. The pillow his head rested on completely soaked in silence as he listened. He could see in his mind everything she had described and his heart was breaking repeatedly. He didn't think he could speak as he was already having trouble breathing in trying to control his emotions and be strong for her. He was waiting for her to make the first move or say the first word, remembering what she had said about 'not making any sudden movements.'

Ziva slowly pulled back all of the things she had just laid bare and put them back into their compartment inside her. When she took a deep breath, tying to control her breathing Tony's masculine scent tore open one compartment and memory and she froze, as still as stone and not breathing.

Tony could feel the change in her body language instantly and his heart sped up though he dare not move or speak.

Ziva finally let the breath out and reminded herself that Tony was not those men, she forced herself to lay there and listen to his heart, feel his touch and remember that he was '_Not those men!' _She didn't want to hurt him, physically or emotionally but she needed a few minutes to process. "Tony," She finally said his name in barely above a whisper, "I need some time alone. Just for a little while. Then I promise to answer any questions you may have."

"Okay," Tony answered in the same whispered voice, willing his tears to stop so she couldn't see them and slowly pulled his arm away so that she could roll away from his side. "I'll go downstairs." He waited until she had moved, before he rolled off the other side of the bed.

When he reached the door, he looked back into the darkened room, lit only by the full moon outside and could clearly see her lying on her side now facing away from him. That same beautiful curvy silhouette he'd fallen in love with in Paris. "Ani ohev otach, Ziva. At lo levad." He spoke quietly, needing to remind her.

When he reached the downstairs, Gibbs and Fornell were no where to be seen but the faint light coming from beneath the basement door let him know where they'd gone too. He didn't care if he was only wearing pajama bottoms or that he had a tear stained face and couldn't stop new ones from falling, he knew that Gibbs kept his liquor in the basement and right now, he needed a shot. Maybe a few. He opened the door and stood at the top for only a moment, alerting them to his presence and that he wasn't an intruder and then came thundering down the steps, making no eye contact only a bee line to the whiskey on the work bench.

Gibbs and Fornell had remained frozen in their places the moment they saw him appear at the top of the stairs and now stood watching with wide eyes as Tony tried to open a screw jar.

"Damn it!" He cursed angrily as a steady new stream of tears came down his face, struggling to open the jar with hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Tony," Gibbs approached cautiously reaching for the jar and deeply concerned, having not seen Tony this upset since the day in Israel they thought Ziva had died.

"I can't get the damn thing open!" Tony held back a cry but his voice cracked. He pulled the jar and his hands away from Gibbs and then screamed, loudly. Throwing the jar against the wall and startling both Fornell and Gibbs with his uncharacteristic outburst. "Damn it!" He screamed again with heaving chest, "I should have made her get on that plane! She should have been on that plane!" Tony shook his head back and forth slowly as the images of what she'd described to him flashed before his mind, his tears now running in rivers down his face as he stare at the corner of the work bench but clearly somewhere else.

Gibbs knew the moment Tony had said '_he should have made her get on that plane' _exactly what this was about. What she must have finally told him. The truth about what happened in Somalia. What happened after she didn't get on that plane in Israel.

"What those animals did to her…" Tony gasped and held back a small sob.

Gibbs gave a knowing look to Fornell who gulped from his perch upon the stool and nodded softly, he too realizing what must have had Tony upset remembering the days when Ziva had first been thought dead and then discovered in a terrorist camp instead. He could only imagine the kind of horror she endured, especially as the only woman in camp. He gladly excused himself, distraught over seeing Tony in such a state and knowing that Gibbs needed to speak with him one on one, father to son.

"I'll take watch upstairs." Fornell spoke quietly and made his way up the steps.

Gibbs didn't say anything just found two more screw jars and undid the lids, pouring the screws out before reaching for the whiskey. He poured two healty shots and slowly slid one towards Tony. "What happened, Tony?" He asked softly.

"She wanted to talk. She said it was time to tell me. That she finally felt safe with me." Tony held back an obvious sob and quickly reached for the jar, throwing back his head and the full shot of whiskey, "I think she wanted me to know what happened to her before I saw her…" He stopped realizing what he was about to say and to whom, "She's getting better."

Gibbs nodded in understanding with a heavy heart, "She wanted you to know what to expect when you're intimate?"

"Yes," Tony answered nodding softly with bloodshot eyes and endless silent tears unable to look at Gibbs. "I'd seen some of the healed scars on her chest and back when she was healing from the surgery but…to hear how they were made." He couldn't speak, just shook his head and sucked in a shaking breath trying not to sob. His heart was shattered for what she endured. He found himself wishing for the first time that she had died right away as to never, ever have to go through something like that. "I just lay there, listening. She told me that she had to say it all quickly and I wasn't to make any sudden movements so I just lay there and listened. Listened to the most absolutely horrific details of my life. I thought I could imagine what she'd been through from her medical report but I was wrong. The worst my mind could conjure was nothing against the reality, Gibbs."

Gibbs had tears in his eyes now and pulled Tony's glass back, pouring another for Tony and himself. Taking a full shot before passing the glass back to Tony and immediately pouring another for himself. One of his own greatest fears was to hear the details of Ziva's time in that camp. He'd heard bits of it from her Psych Evals and in looking through her medical report of injuries sustained, but to upset Tony this much, it had to be utterly devastating. It was no wonder that Ziva had declared the entire time period off limits after her return.

"Whipped, beat, cut, burned, stabbed, electrocuted, buried in a box, her nails ripped out, bones broken and dislocated, waterboarded and drown, hung from the ceiling and last but not least…" Tony swallowed his sob as his tears surged forth recalling the horror Ziva had just recanted to him, "Staked to the dirt floor with chains and gang raped daily for months on end. They just left her like that. Lying on that floor in that position…until we got there." He cried and Gibbs moved closer seeing Tony was about to lose it and break down into a full blown cry, "We got there too late, Gibbs. We got there too late." As soon as he felt Gibbs arm go around his back Tony turned into him and hugged him back, crying over his shoulder with body shaking. He'd been strong for Ziva in hearing the details but he needed to let it out.

Gibbs was crying silently over Tony's shoulder in turn, holding him tightly and feeling sick to hear all that she had endured and that they hadn't acted sooner.

"She's still alive, Tony." He spoke quietly still holding him and reminding himself and the younger man of what was most important in this horrific ordeal, "That is the most important thing. She has survived and she is okay." He pulled back when he felt Tony relaxing and gaining control of his sobs and breathing, he cupped the side of Tony's face making him look at him with true paternal care in his eyes, "Don't let this set you back, Tony. It wouldn't be fair to you and especially not to Ziva. You have both come too far to let the demons of the past take anymore from either of you."

"I don't know how to help her." Tony answered helplessly sniffling back his tears.

"Just love her." Gibbs smiled in his way as if it were the most obvious answer of all. "And don't let go."

"That's easy to do." Tony smiled softly, blinking back his tears, "Like breathing." He admitted knowing that whether he wanted to or not at times, he could no sooner stop loving Ziva then he could stop his body with the urge to breathe.

"That's all she has ever needed from us, Tony. Love. To love her unconditionally." Gibbs sighed having had a lot of time to think about this over the years.

"I want to kill that man all over again." Tony blew out an exaggerated breath, trying to release some of his pent up anger at Saleem.

"We can't do anything to protect her from what's happened in the past," Gibbs poured one more small shot for each and then replaced the cap on the whiskey bottle, "But we can try damn hard to catch Bodnar and protect her now and in the future." He held up his glass and Tony his, a silent agreement and they both drained the glasses.

Tony sat on the stool, slowing his breathing and still staring off into space thinking as Gibbs leaned against the bench, watching him in silence.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Gibbs asked finally.

"I think so." Tony answered quietly still thinking, "You know it was that one moment, that single horrific yet best day of my life moment, when Saleem pulled that hood of Ziva's head…and I knew she was still alive and she knew we'd come for her, that we both knew without out a doubt that we really loved each other. The first time. She no longer doubted my feelings for her. And I could no longer deny that I loved her. It took sitting as prisoners, bound in chairs in that dirty, hot, horrific place that smelled of pain and suffering, for us to finally accept the truth."

Gibbs was listening quietly, never hearing before what actually happened in those moments from a personal standpoint, only ever the debriefing version of factual events. Not the emotional ones.

"And then we both felt so guilty for hurting the other, we didn't think we deserved to be with each other," Tony scoffed in disbelief saying these things out loud, "So we pulled away from one another. We realize we love each other and then pull way from each other. It makes no sense in hindsight."

"You had to heal separately before you could heal together." Gibbs offered quietly. "You've both done the separately. Now comes the together part. Be there for her and she will be there for you."

"I love her so much," Tony inhaled a shaking breath, "It honestly hurts to look at her sometimes…to know how much time we've wasted. To know how many times I could have lost her without ever really loving her the way she deserved."

"But you're not wasting time anymore. You've learned those lessons, Tony. It's time to let go of those old mistakes and move on. Be happy together." Gibbs gave him a small smile, "You both deserve to be happy. I know how much you love her, Tony. I've watched it happening for years. And I know how much Ziva loves you for the same reasons." He spoke slowly and in a quiet voice, taking his time, "I know you will love her now the way she deserves, and I also know," He paused laying a supportive hand on Tony's shoulder, "That Ziva will love you…the way _you_ deserve."

Tony couldn't help but smile, "Thank you." He spoke softly, speaking his gratitude for the compliment and for so much more. "For always being here for me. For slapping me around when I need it." Tony smiled wider and Gibbs chuckled, "And for listening. It means a great deal to me."

"You mean a great deal to me." Gibbs looked at him with a steady gaze.

Tony nodded softly with a small smile, afraid to speak.

"You should get back up there." Gibbs offered quietly with a small smile nodding towards the stairs, "I'm sure she's waiting for you."

"Or fallen asleep." Tony looked at the clock on the wall realizing how late it already was, "Its way past her normal bed time." Since her surgery Ziva had a difficult time staying awake too late, needing the extra sleep to recover and now that she'd started working again, felt asleep that much quicker at the end of the day.

"I'm sure she's waiting for you, Tony." Gibbs looked at him, "She always has." He smiled speaking in double-speak and making Tony smile. "Goodnight, Tony." Gibbs brushes his hand over Tony's shoulder with a fatherly pat to his back.

Tony surprised Gibbs and himself by quickly pulling him into another quick and tight hug, with a 'Thank you' and then just as quickly releasing him. Moving quickly to the stairs and taking them two at a time, eager to get back to Ziva now.

He was surprised when he started up the second staircase to the upstairs bedroom and found Fornell sitting on the top step just outside the bedroom door. He stood quietly and made his way towards Tony, saying as he passed, "I just wanted to make sure she was okay." He gave Tony a slight nod and then squeezed his shoulder supportively as Gibbs had done and made his way back to the basement.

When Tony had left the room, Ziva had remained in her same place for only a moment before sliding further into the middle of the bed where Tony had been. When she lay her face on his pillow, she immediately noticed how soaking wet it was and realized quickly that it had come from his tears. So many shed that they'd caused a rather large wet spot on his pillow and she knew then how much he'd been affected by what she had told him. It was then that she let her own tears fall and cried quietly until she had let it out and regained some control.

She heard someone come up and then sit on the top of the steps and since they didn't come into the bedroom as Gibbs or Tony would have, she knew it must have been Fornell. She smiled softly realizing that even this gruff man had a tender heart to keep a watchful vigil for her. Tony was likely speaking with Gibbs about what had happened she realized, remembering that Tony had told her he spoke to Gibbs quite frequently about things in his life inclusing his relationship with Ziva. She was happy that he'd had someone to speak to after her telling, knowing she couldn't be the one and that was okay. Some times, people needed someone outside of the situation to talk with as a method of healing. Her therapist had told her that in the months after Somalia.

The door opened and even though her back was to the door, she knew who it was. Tony.

"Ziva," He spoke cautiously and in a near whisper, not wanting to wake her if she were asleep.

"I'm awake, Tony." She answered, slowly rolling onto her back to look at him. "Are you okay?" She asked seeing his still bloodshot eyes and immediately concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He smiled walking towards her, touched that she was more concerned about how he felt about this then her self. "Are you?" He sat on the edge of the bed softly, wanting to be close to her but not touch her until she was ready.

"Yes." She gave him a small smile, "Do you have any questions?" She asked quietly knowing that she had promised him answers should he ask.

"Only one." Tony swallowed hard and waited for her to nod she was ready, "Can I hold you?"

Ziva nodded slowly and rolled back onto her side again, facing away from him. Tony hesitated only a moment realizing how she was going to allow him to hold her and it surprised him, how intimate it was, the one position where nearly every part of their bodies would be touching and pressed together

She was tense at first as he slipped in behind her and then melted into his body and relaxed when his arm draped over her side and pulled her back to him gently, not wanting to hurt or scare her. "Forking." She smiled knowing that was wrong and remembering his previous correction. "Tony?" She asked when he remained quiet, not correcting her as he usually did with her messed up English sayings. "Why didn't you correct me?"

Tony swallowed hard, not realizing she actually understood this time that what she'd said was wrong. She was waiting for his correction. "You knew that was wrong?"

"Yes, I remember when you corrected me that it was laying like spoons." She smiled slightly playing with his fingers in the hand she held wrapped around her body. "Why didn't you correct me?"

"Do you often say things incorrectly waiting for me to correct you?" He asked wondering if this was a common thing he was never aware of and why?

"No," She answered, "Normally they just happen and then you correct me."

"I'm sorry." Tony spoke quietly into her hair. "I won't do that anymore."

"No!" She was immediately tense in his arms and he was surprised by her forceful use of 'no.' "If I am wrong I want to be corrected, to learn the proper way to say things. I count on you to correct me, Tony. If I cannot count on you to be honest with me; who then can I count on?"

Tony was stunned into silence, having never known that is how she viewed his corrections over the years. He had begun them as a tease, that became their thing, but to hear how much it meant to her on a deeper level of trust, surprised him. She didn't take offense to his corrections, but counted on them and him to always tell her the truth.

"Okay, I won't stop then." Tony assured her with a stern voice and then smiled, snuggling into the back of her neck, "We're spooning, Ziva and I'm liking it very much. I may fall asleep at any moment with this smile on my face and likely wake wearing the same one."

"I like it too." She pulled him around her more, wanting to be wrapped up completely by him, as close as possible. "I love you, Tony. And you are not alone, either." She smiled softly closing her eyes remembering what he'd said as he left the room.

Tony smiled into her hair, she had heard him. Communication between them was so much easier he realized, when they actually used words.


	27. Chapter 27

"Ziva," Tony whispered against her hair moments later as they lay snuggled together in the darkness, "I have another question."

"Hmm," Ziva answered with a soft hum as she was starting to fall asleep.

"Nevermind." He whispered softly, nuzzling into her neck futher. He'd ask her some other time.

"Okay," She sighed softly nearly asleep.

Tony couldn't help but smile as he closed his own eyes and gave into the exhaustion.

It was sometime in the middle of the night when Tony first felt Ziva start trembling in his arms. A hard shudder rocketed through her enough to bring him wide-awake and frozen with her still in his arms. He was trying to assess the situation when the most horrific and terrifying scream he'd ever heard came ripping out of Ziva and she thrashed in her sleep to get away from him, still screaming. He immediately let go and flew off the side of the bed, staring down and wide-eyed not knowing what to do. He'd never experienced anything like this before in his life.

Gibbs had been lying on the couch and Fornell in the recliner when they both bolted upright hearing the ear piercing screams of Ziva, even from downstairs. They looked at each other, only a moment before running up the stairs one after the other with guns in hand, prepared for whatever they may encounter. When they threw open the door, Tony was standing beside the bed and Ziva was violently trembling, almost as if having a seizure and gasping for breath and then screaming.

Tony looked back at them with wide-eyes and helpless and Gibbs approached quickly, giving Fornell his gun. "She's still asleep! I don't know what to do!" Tony mumbled, "I'm afraid to touch her and make it worse. She told me before, not to make any sudden movements! What do I do?"

Gibbs hesitated for only a moment, seeing how scared Tony was to Ziva in such a state and sat on the edge of the bed, prepared to defend himself if Ziva attacked upon waking. "Ziva," He began by whispering her name and then repeated it growing louder. When that wasn't getting through he gently put his hand on her shoulder and felt the immediate tremendous shudder that passed through her body from his touch. He needed to pull her out of whatever hell she was currently in and shook her shoulder harder with a more stern "Ziva!" When he did it the second time, she came flying to.

Bolting up right and then grabbing her chest in pain at the too quick movement. Her eyes wide in the darkened room as she took in her surroundings and the people in it. Her chest was heaving as she assessed the situation.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked softly, resisting the urger to reach out and touch her, offering her comfort when he wasn't sure if that would make it worse. "You were having a nightmare."

She nodded and then spoke with crackled voice from sleeping and the abrupt screaming, "Yes." She took another calming breath and looked at the three men in the room looking down at her. "I am not surprised. It happens some times. Talking about it tonight…" She didn't need to finish the statement as they all knew what she meant. Talking about Somalia this evening had brought about the nightmares.

"Does this happen often?" Gibbs asked quietly not remembering Tony or any of the others mentioning any nightmares in the last month when keeping vigil over Ziva as she slept.

"Not anymore. Once in a while." Ziva answered and felt another shudder run through her body, so hard she shook and the others noticed. She could see in their eyes the question they were asking without voicing it, not sure if they should. What she was dreaming about. "I was being electrocuted." She answered quietly and another shudder took over her body. "I'm fine." She gave them a small smile trying to comfort them seeing the concern in all of their eyes.

"Okay," Gibbs conceded. He knew better then to coddle Ziva. When she needed him, she let him know. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she really was okay, even if slightly embarrassed. He leaned in without thinking, about to kiss her forehead when he paused. Ziva gave the slightest nod and he pressed his lips gently to her skin. "Goodnight Ziver." He smiled cupping her face and then sliding off the bed.

Fornell gave her a small smile and head nod before following Gibbs out of the room and leaving her alone once more with Tony.

"I can't imagine what kind of hell she must have gone through." Fornell spoke quietly as he and Gibbs took up residence once more in the living room. His mind had been going over it and reeling all evening after seeing Tony so upset and now permanently fixated on it seeing Ziva in mid-nightmare relieving part of the hell.

"According to Tony," Gibbs sighed laying back heavily on the sofa, "The most unimaginable kind." He remembered Tony's words from earlier in the evening that not even the worst his mind could conjure compared to the reality.

"I will never understand how a father can leave his own daughter knowingly in that kind of hell." Fornell nearly spat with anger, knowing Eli left her there to die.

"Nor will I." Gibbs stated quietly. To this day, what Eli had done to his own daughter was heartbreaking.

"Are you really okay?" Tony asked softly sitting on the edge of the bed carefully watching Ziva as she leaned back against the headboard.

"I am." She reached for his hand across the bed, seeing he was hesitating to touch her. "Really, Tony." She smiled softly. "I won't likely being going back to sleep, though. My night is over." Ziva sighed knowing from past experience that whenever she had a dream like this, going back to sleep was futile. She glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly 4:00 am.

"Does this happen often?" He asked playing with her fingers.

"No, really. It does not anymore. Just every once in a while. Especially if something during the day triggers the memory. Speaking about it with you this evening… I had to open a lot of those boxes and some times they take a little while to close again." She wanted to be honest with him. Tony needed to know if they were going to move forward in a relationship. She couldn't hide the fact this happened sometimes if he were going to be sleeping beside her. "I am sorry to scare you awake. I should have warned you this may happen."

"No, its okay." He gave her a small smile, "I've sort of learned over the years to expect the unexpected with you." He teased trying to ease some of the tension in the room.

"Before we went to sleep, you were going to ask me something." Ziva remembered he had said he had another question. If they were already talking about her nightmares and remnents of Somalia, she may as well get them all out of the way this evening, as she would not be sleeping anymore anyway.

"It doesn't matter." Tony smiled and looked down at their entwined hands, not wanting to bring up another bad subject when she already had an emotionally exhausting night.

"Yes, it does to me. Please ask? We have nothing but time now until we go to work anyway." She gave him a small encouraging smile seeing his hesitation.

"I was just thinking…about what you had said the other day. In Israel, after Rivkin's death," He swallowed hard and paused, knowing this was still an uncomfortable subject that had led to so much hurt, including her trip to Somalia that was still giving her nightmares.

"Go on, Tony." Ziva encouraged him, not liking the subject either but she would rather have him speaking to her then assuming things as he used to.

"I don't mean to keep bringing this up, but I want to know exactly where we went wrong, so we never go there again… I just want to understand." Tony tried to explain.

"I understand. Go ahead and ask." Ziva encouraged him feeling the same way about why they kept going over things.

"When you had me pinned on the ground, I said to you, accusing you at the time… That 'you loved him." He caught her eyes and saw she remembered the moment, "You answered with, 'I guess we'll never know.' And then got up and left. It was the last I ever spoke to you before we found you in that camp. I always assumed that you were speaking of Rivkin because he is who I implied when I said that to you…but," He licked his lips nervously and looked away, "now, in thinking about it and your answer…with what you told me about how you felt for me then…Ziva, were you actually speaking of me?" He finished and bit his lower lip as she looked at him. Her dark eyes finding and holding his, making his heart start pounding.

"Yes." She answered honestly. "I was speaking about you, Tony." Ziva remembered that horrible day, how betrayed she felt by everyone she ever loved. "When you said, 'you loved him,' I knew you meant Michael. But I was speaking of you when I answered with 'I guess we'll never know.' It was too late in my mind, to ever find out that answer or that it no longer mattered what the answer actually was. I was upset that you were so willing to risk everything for me and scared that you took on Michael by yourself for me, that he could have killed you. I pinned you to the ground because I was angry with you, Tony, because of what you risked for me and yet still, you would not admit to me how you felt for me. You did not want me, but did not want anyone else…in this case, Michael, to have me either. I knew that Michael had lied to me about our relationship by then, after my father's interrogation of you… but you were lying to me too, Tony, about how you really felt for me. Both of you, and my father…everyone lying to me about how they really felt for me in one way or the other." Her voice was quiet and she looked away at their entwined fingers.

"Ziva, I'm sorry." He sighed and spoke quietly. He had gotten it so wrong then, how she felt.

"Please, Tony, you do not have to keep apologizing for what happened. We were both at fault and now it's in the past. I wanted to give you as honest answer as possible. Not make you feel badly." She reached for his face, grazing her fingertips along his cheek and jawline. "You have no other questions about what I told you this evening? It is okay to ask." She encouraged him, wanting to get through this and finally put it behind them.

Tony hesitated a moment, "Do you have any permanent damage? From what they did to you?" He asked quietly, feeling as though he needed to know if they were going to be in a relationship together.

"I have been told that I may have a more difficult time conceiving a baby from the scar tissue," Ziva swallowed hard feeling tears begin to well in her eyes and blinked them back, giving him a small smile, "But that it is not impossible. It just may take longer." She never knew how badly she wanted to have a baby until they told her it was going to be more difficult now. "And as for the rest, I have some nerve damage from the beatings and electrocutions but that is it."

"Nerve damage how?" Tony asked with eyebrows knitting, the rest he suspected considering the months of violating damage to her body against her will. He was happy to hear they could still have a baby though, and he wouldn't mind the 'extra trying.' Though right now, his thoughts were of immdediate concern of her nerve damage, "I don't want to hurt you accidentally." He explained why he wanted to know.

"The opposite really, I have no feeling in certain parts of my body, Tony. So you don't need to worry about hurting me." She smiled softly at his concern. "Such as these fingers," She held up her left hand and pointed to her middle and pinkie fingers. "They were broken so badly too many times that I really can't feel them anymore even if they work. And toes and a few other pieces of skin I really have no feeling in."

Tony's only response was to pick up her hand gently and kiss each of those fingers before holding them in his own. "You are amazing, Ziva David. And just when I think I can't possibly love you anymore then I already do… I find myself falling deeper." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips.

Ziva kissed him back, deeply and then pulled back with her breathing ragged. She wasn't quite ready for anything more, especially after tonight's conversation but in that moment, she wasn't thinking about anything but how much she loved him too.

"I hear the television on downstairs." Tony spoke suddenly and smiled, "I guess they're up for the day as well. Do you want to go join them?"

Ziva nodded and took Tony's hand, sliding off the bed behind him and following him out the door and down the stairs, never letting go of his hand.

Gibbs and Fornell were watching _3:10 to Yuma _unable to go back to sleep as well it seemed and were surprised to see Tony and Ziva standing before them.

"May we join you?" Tony asked with a small smile, still holding tightly to Ziva's hand.

Gibbs only smiled in turn and sat up on the couch, making room for them and then patted the space beside him. He meant any of the cushion space he was not using, but Ziva took him literally and sat 'right next to him' on the spot he patted. Surprising him and making Tony smile, when she lifted Gibbs arm and snuggled against his side, pulling her legs up in front of her onto the cushion, cuddling in as if it were no big deal. Slowly he let his arm fall around her shoulders and she let her head fall against his shoulder. Gibbs took a deep breath at the feel of her body nestled into his own and let his own head fall against the top of hers. She was seeking comfort in her Dad, and he was glad to oblige.

Fornell smiled at him with a head nod approvingly, as if to say, '_she's definitely your girl.' _

Tony couldn't help but smile as well taking his seat on the other end of the sofa with Ziva in the middle. Before the movie was over and the sun began to rise, he'd fallen asleep again and slowly slid down the back of the couch until his head was in Ziva's lap, her fingers brushing through his hair as he slept and she still curled into Gibbs side.

Gibbs had stopped thinking about the movie long ago and as the sun rose on the horizon through the windows, he could hear Shannon's voice in his head, "_Don't waste the good and take nothing for granted." _ With Ziva snuggling into his side, while Tony slept with his head in her lap; these two people that he loved dearly as his own children, that were his family, he reminded himself that he had lost his family once and he would do whatever it took, to keep this one safe.

When the movie ended and it was time to start getting ready for work, Ziva ruffled Tony's hair until he woke and then smiled at him as he moved to let her up. Without a word and rubbing his tired eyes, he leaned down and kissed her, not caring that Gibbs was nestled against her, not a foot away and then turned to go upstairs and get ready.

Ziva stayed curled against Gibbs for a few minutes longer, neither in a hurry to move as both Fornell and Tony had left the room to get moving in their day. She snuggled against his chest, wrapping her arm loosely around his middle and finally told him what she had been thinking, "You are a _good_ dad." She patted his chest directly over his heart with a smile and then turned to kiss his face softly, letting her touch linger and then pulled back, her hand still cupping Gibbs face she focused her big brown eyes onto his, "I will never forget that you came for me." She smiled with eyes watering thinking about her rescue in Somalia, "Or all the times that you have been there for me since…and before. I love you." She kissed his cheek again and then slid off the couch, leaving Gibbs sitting alone with a small smile on his face and blinking back tears.

_'No,' _He thought to himself, '_he would NEVER understand how a father could leave his daughter to die.' _ He would do his best to love and be there for Ziva in all the ways Eli always should have. He couldn't change that part of her past, but he was determined to change that part of her future. That she always had a father, a parent, to count on. Who loved her unconditionally and would do anything for her.

* * *

** Another Chapter coming up right after this tonight :)


	28. Chapter 28

"Good morning," Liat greeted them all with a shy smile as she made her way through the Bull Pen. Everyone's eyes immediately scanning her hand to see if there was a new ring adorning it. To their great surprise, there wasn't.

"Good morning." Tony smiled at her with Ziva leaning against the edge of his desk, waiting for Liat to arrive to head to the basement room together. "How was your evening with Officer Abrams?" He flashed her a raised eyebrow teasing.

"It was fine, Tony." Liat gave him a small smile and rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly having gotten used to Tony's sense of humor and charm by now. "Ziva, are you ready?" She asked smoothing her hands down the front of her pants nervously, anxious to stop the questioning.

Ziva smiled with a nod and winked at Tony as she left his desk and led Liat towards the elevators. When they'd disappeared, McGee was the first to speak.

"Did you see a ring? I didn't see one." He whispered with eyes flashing between E.J. and Tony. They both shook their heads 'no.' "Do you think she said 'no?"

"Maybe he just hasn't asked yet." E.J. countered getting to work on checking her emails. "It's only Tuesday afterall. The guy is here for the week. He's got time to make his move."

"Maybe he gave her an empty box." Tony countered with a disgruntled tone thinking about what an ass Ray was to do such a thing to Ziva.

"What?" E.J. asked immediately confused and stopping what she was doing.

"C.I. Ray gave Ziva an empty ring box before he left on some long mission saying he'd propose when he returned. How dumb is that?" He shook his head in clear disgust, yet thankful at the man's stupidity.

"I think I would be severely insulted if someone gave me an empty engagement ring box." E.J. pondered this scenario with obvious distaste in her words.

"She was." Tony nodded remembering the tears Ziva had cried over the dumb man and waiting for him. Reminding him of the tears she'd confessed to crying over another dumb man he knew intimately, and waited on.

"Wow." E.J. shook her head and got back to work.

* * *

"Abs, what'cha got?" Gibbs breezed into her lab with a Calf-Pow in hand and Ziva and Liat on his heels. Abby had been working all morning on Ziva's lead to check the sniper's DNA.

"Well, Ziva was right." She smiled happily at her friend with pride to see her back in action again, "When I tested the Gate Street Sniper, that's what I'm calling him because well, he shot at us at the Gate and then you know what happened." She gestured towards Liat and then looked away, "Anyway, his DNA clearly indicates that he is of Persian descent, most notably from the central regions of the former Persian Empire, now known of course as Iran."

"Is that it?" Gibbs asked expecting more from Abby's enthusiastic phone call to '_Get to my lab immediately!'_

"No! I ran his DNA again through the database and this time I got a match!" She beamed proudly and confused the others.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked shifting his weight on his heels and crossing his arms.

"Well when you first brought him in and had me run his DNA for possible Identification Matches, I of course, ran it through the Still Living files on the database, the ones we most always use." Abby showed them on her monitor, "But after Ziva's theory, I ran it again only this time through those Known Deceased files on the database and got a hit. Well not a perfect hit but it's a hit nonetheless as to even get a hit there has to be some kind of familial match and-"

"Abs…" Gibbs prompted her with a smile interrupting her usual ramblings. "Who did he match?"

"Arash Kazmi." She smiled proudly for figuring it out and then face fell seeing Ziva's fallen look.

"How is that possible?" Ziva asked quietly thinking of the Iranian Leader her father had friended as a child picking olives, made enemies with as an adult over war and attempted to make peace with in D.C. before they both met horrific ends of assassination at the hands of Illan Bodnar.

"According to the DNA match, Kazmi was likely our Gate Street Sniper's father." Abby explained softly watching the torrent of emotions flood through Ziva's face and the pinched look on both Liat and Gibbs.' "I just don't understand why, if Kazmi was this guys' father and Bodnar killed Kazmi, why would our sniper help Bodnar in trying to kill you, Ziva?"

"I don't know, Abby." Ziva answered just as bewildered as this story began to get more and more complex. She thought about what she'd read in the file regarding Ari and started her wheels thinking out loud, "My father raised his son, Ari to be a sniper, his friend and counter-part Kazmi, also it seems raised his son to be a sniper. The sniper obviously has ties to Illan, and Illan had ties to Ari via my father. My father is the common connection here." Ziva shook her head sighing deeply and rubbing her forhead with her fingers, "Why am I not surprised."

"Yes, but what is that connection?" Liat voiced wondering the same thing.

"We need to start a Time Line and Connections Board." Ziva looked at her pointedly and Liat nodded. Physically mapping out exactly who did what and where to see possible connections. "We'll use my room." It was the safest place, out of the prying eyes of others in the office who they didn't want to let know just yet what they were working on. "We'll begin with my father's arrival in D.C and move forward." Ziva knew that was the most relevant point to work outwards from. "Can we get everyone on our team working on this?" Ziva asked looking at Gibbs knowing that McGee and Tony especially would be of great help remembering the details and putting things into place that she couldn't remember not being around for or unconscious.

"I'll go get them." Gibbs nodded with a smile and took off.

"Oooh, we're going old school." Tony smiled entering the room and seeing that Ziva and Liat had already begun taping up photos and sequence cards with connecting strings onto the walls of Ziva's medical room, "I like it!" His enthusiasm was evident as he rubbed his hands together followed by McGee, Gibbs and E.J.

"I could do this just as quickly on the computer, you know?" McGee smiled slightly looking at the spider web starting to grow on the wall.

"I know," Ziva gave him look and then smile, "But I need to physically do this. Put these pieces together. It is just how my brain works. I am tactile person, yes?" She smiled with a questioning raised eyebrow at Tony to see if she'd used that word correctly.

"Yes." Tony smiled widely with a slow nod.

"Okay, so here is what we know thus far from my father's arrival until this morning and Abby's findings. What are we missing?" Ziva and the others looked over the board with searching eyes.

"Well I can tell you one person and event right now you've missed putting up there." Tony turned on his heel and flipped open a file he'd brought down with him, suspecting she might leave this event off the 'map' for personal reasons. He walked to the appropriate spot in the Timeline and taped Ray's photo just before the Death Flowers arrival and poisoning.

"Tony," Ziva immediately sighed shaking her head.

"Ziva, the guy bugged your house and arrived the same day as the Poison Plants." Tony looked at her pointedly.

"Rule #39, Ziver…" Gibbs spoke quietly sipping his coffee.

"What is this Rule #39?" Liat asked in confusion.

"_There is no such thing as coincidence_." Ziva answered quietly looking back at the photo of Ray. She hadn't trusted Tony's gut on Michael and he had been right. This time, she would give him the benefit of the doubt. "Okay, Ray stays."

"What about Kazmi's wife?" E.J. looked at the photo of the man and then to his new found son. "Do you think she was the mother?" She drew her finger through the air following the line to the sniper son. "Maybe she knows something."

"Only one way to find out." Gibbs sighed. "Without involving Mossad, who do we know with connections in Iran?" He knew that Ziva's gut told her not to involved Mossad yet, and he was going to follow her lead on that. She knew them best after all.

"I can ask Asa." Liat spoke up and all eyes flashed to her, "It would have to be unofficial of course if we are not going to inform Mossad but… he is a Counter-Intelligence Officer for Israel, he has many connections in Iran."

"Do you trust him?" Gibbs asked her honestly, holding her gaze steadily and searching her eyes for the truth.

"With this, I do." She nodded firmly, "He is a good man, Agent Gibbs. He is on our side of this internal war in Mossad and Israel."

"Okay," Gibbs nodded once accepting her opinion, "Can you ask him to come in?"

"He will be here any minute actually to take me to lunch." Liat looked at the clock. "He may even be waiting for me already upstairs. He is usually early."

"McGee." Gibbs nodded and the younger man understood.

"Right away, Boss." McGee took off for upstairs to bring Asa down on his arrival.

"What about our Swedish Mercenary? Roland Ames?" Tony asked quietly pointing the to man who had gunned down both Ziva's father and Director Vance's wife. "He left the money behind to the wife and child. Maybe she can give us something in his history that would further link him back to Bodnar?" After realizing quickly that Bodnar hired Ames, their focus had shifted more towards Bodnar instead of his connection to Ames.

"I have an old contact, from when I worked in London on Counter-Terrorism who may be of some assistance there." Ziva offered pulling back her emotions on her father's killer. A flash of watching him die before her eyes and then kicking his body ran through her mind. "He owes me a favor."

When McGee returned five minutes later with Asa, the man looked slightly stunned to see so many people huddled in the small room staring at the wall litered with photos, string and notes like a large spider web. A smile lit his face the moment his eyes landed on Liat.

"Hello," He greeted them all, "Agent McGee said that you'd like to ask my unofficial help on something."

Liat spoke as the one to know him and the one he'd really be willing to do the favor for as he had no connection to the rest of them but Ziva, who would have been his Boss at Mossad had she accepted the Director's Position.

"Can you help us through unofficial channels find out if Arash Kazmi's wife was the mother to his son?" She used her finger to first point at Kazmi on the wall and then drew her finger down to the son. "He was the sniper I killed." She spoke matter of factly and he nodded, having been in this 'dangerous game' a while too. "She may know something that could help us connect Kazmi's son to Ari Haswari," her finger trailed to the photo of Ziva's brother, and then to their shared father. "Director David's son, Ziva's half-brother, and also a sniper. These two men, and their' two sons, all connected now by Bodnar." She ran her finger along the pattern and Asa studied it carefully.

"I never knew he was your brother." Asa looked at Ziva speaking quietly with arms folded across his chest, strumming his chin in thought. "I knew Hawari was an undercover Mossad officer inside Hamas and that he'd been killed on assignment after going rogue, but I never knew he was Director David's child. That was some secret your father was able to keep." He raised his eyebrows as if impressed by that fact as well as disturbed and Ziva swallowed hard looking away.

"My father had many secrets." Ziva finally spoke meeting his eyes. "My brother was merely one of them."

"Director David ordered his death, did he not?" Asa asked with his tone turning to near disbelief, realizing now that man had ordered the death of his own child.

"Yes." Ziva answered and both McGee and Tony's eyes flashed wide and to each other before back at Ziva and then Gibbs.

"But someone else got to him first." Asa answered thinking about what he remembered from that case file many years ago, "He was killed by a US Federal Agent." Realization slowly dawning on him and eyes looking to Gibbs, "You."

Gibbs only nodded once in response, not saying anything.

Asa's eyes traveled from Gibbs to Ziva standing directly beside him and then back again and then back, "He killed your brother?" As if he couldn't believe she could be so close to the man and not kill him let alone go through all she had to be with these people that she called her family.

"Ari was out of control. He became the monster my father created." She answered quietly, with eyes flashing to his photo where he was still alive and smiling, a handsome face that belied how dangerous and sick he really was.

Asa seemed to accept this answer and went back to looking at the wall, "This man," His finger came down roughly on a photo, "how do you know him? Who is he?"

"His name is Ray Cruz, former CIA Officer." Ziva answered as all eyes had landed on her, "Why?"

"I saw him, yesterday." Asa tapped at Ray's face. "He was walking down the corridor at The Agency. Coming away from the conference room I was going into."

"That's impossible. He no longer works for the CIA after going rogue himself and was just arrested on a long list of other charges related to violating Ziva's privacy." McGee immediately countered with a disturbed look on his face. "He's supposed to be locked up right now in Leavenworth."

"I assure you Agent McGee, I saw this man at the Agency just yesterday and in fact, the more I look at his face…" Asa studied the photo up close, "The more I remember seeing him. Not just at CIA Headquarters yesterday but…I remember this man from Israel."

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked immediately with heart pounding.

"I had a meeting with your father last year, Ziva," Asa looked at her as he remembered, "and when I came outside of his office I remember seeing this man," he pointed again to Ray's photo, "and another foreigner sitting together and talking waiting to speak with your father."

"Can you describe anything about the other man?" Gibbs asked feeling his own heart start to pound and taking over now that Ziva was standing as still as stone, paling by the minute at what she was hearing.

"Mid-forties maybe, bald, unshaven…he had a noticeable British accent and was wearing an eye patch." Asa tried to recall and their eyes widened.

"_Kort_." Tony said his name like venom, realizing who he was describing that also had CIA ties.

"McGee!" Gibbs directed again without needing to explain and McGee flew into action.

"On it, Boss." McGee flipped open his laptop and started furiously typing away, pulling up a photo of Trent Kort and then swinging it around to show Asa. "Is this the man you saw with Cruz?"

"Yes, that's him." Asa confirmed resolutely, "Who is he?"

"Also CIA." McGee answered him as the others seemed to stunned and processing to answer the poor man.

"Why am I not more surprised that Kort and C.I. Ray, both, were some how involved with Eli David?" Tony voiced with a hand gesture, his face burning red with anger at all three men. His eyes flashing to Ziva and watching as a new round of betrayals washed over her, still staring at Ray's photo and realizing he'd been involved somehow with her father during the time she had been with him.

"Operation Frankenstein." E.J. spoke in barely above a whisper as she remembered her own horrors from that program and dealings with the Port to Port Killer, Cobb. Some potential pieces falling into place, "Kort was the Training Officer of that Program." Her eyes met with Gibbs and watched as his thoughts came around to hers.

"What is Operation Frankenstein?" Asa asked trying to piece things together as well.

"Highly Classified Program to create Super Assassins that went terribly wrong." Gibbs answered him looking at the photos and connections before him with realization dawning. "Eli created his own Frankenstein Program." He added in a near whisper, speaking mostly to himself. "_Sonofabitch_." He hissed in a rare moment of loss of control and the rest of his team tensed knowing this was bad. This was really, really bad.


	29. Chapter 29

"Ziver, my office. Now." Gibbs barked and stormed out the door, his sharp tone bringing her back to life and she quickly followed behind him.

When the doors closed in the elevator she waited until he hit the Stop and the lights went out before turning to face him, feeling his waves of anger rolling off him.

Unconciously she folded her arms, wrapping them around her chest preparing for the worst.

Gibbs looked at her defeated posture and the paleness of her normally tan complexion. The way her normally dark and sparkling eyes were fading with this new round of information and how small her larger then life presence was becoming right before his eyes. He reached out slowly with both hands to firmly cup the sides of her face and took a step closer, closing the distance and forcing her to look at him.

"You do not let this new information take you backwards, do you understand?" His voice was commanding as if it were orders, "You've worked too damn hard to get to where you are to slide back now because of something else that happened in your past. It does not matter what the connection was between your father and Ray. It does not matter to your future. Do you understand what I'm saying? You do not let the take anymore away from your future, Ziva! Not your father. Not Cruz. Not Rivkin. Not Ari. Not Mossad. Not Saleem." His voice softened and cracked slightly seeing the tears pooling and falling from her eyes listening to him and what he was saying, "They have taken enough from you. They get no more, Ziva! Do you hear me? They get NO MORE! You have a future. You have Tony. Don't let them take that away from you now by what happened in the past. You keep moving forward! Even as we investigate what happened in the past that brought us to this moment, you DO NOT let this stop you from living in the here and now and having the future you deserve! You are loved, Ziva David. And they do not get to take that away no matter what we learn. You are loved, Ziva. Do you understand?" His voice was soft and the hold on her face softened as well but the intensity of his gaze remained until she nodded ever so slightly in response. When she did, he pulled her into a tight hug, mindful of her still healing body and let her cry softly as he held her.

Ziva had never in her life heard Gibbs speak so many words all at once and in such a way and they were for her. She knew he was a man who always chose his words carefully and with meaning. That he knew her so well, that in a moment he had caught all that she had been thinking and feeling in that room and brought her into this space to immediately stop them. He was always there when she needed him and he always knew just what to say and do. She took a deep breath and stopped her mostly silent tears, tilting her head up to kiss his cheek and signaling he could let her go. She was okay. She remained holding his hand as they both faced the elevator doors once more and he hit the Release Button, not letting each other go until the doors opened once more and they went charging back into the room as though they never left. Ignoring the concerned looks of the others.

They could see the dried tear tracks on her face but her posture had changed and she was once again '_Ziva: The Force to Be Reckoned With.' _

Tony could only assume that Gibbs had taken her away knowing what this was doing to her, to learn of yet another betrayal by her father and by Ray and by them both together. That another relationship in her life had been manufactured for her father's purposes. Whatever Gibbs had said, he was grateful for in the minutes when they were gone from the room, Tony began to think and worry about what he would do if Ziva pulled away again, from him and everyone else as she was so used to doing to protect herself. Whatever Gibbs had said, seemed to get through in looking at her now and he was able to breathe a sigh of relief when she finally looked his way, locking eyes and giving a small nod and slight smile that she was okay and so were they.

"Can you please use your contacts to find out whatever you can on Kazmi's wife and son?" Ziva asked Asa going into mission mode.

"I'll do my best to keep under the radar. Liat explained last night why you want to keep this from Mossad right now and I understand and agree." Asa gave his assurances to Ziva and then smiled softly at Liat. "I'll also keep my eyes open for this Cruz at The Agency this week and let you know."

"McGee, bring up Cruz's file in Leavenworth and tell me what it says." Gibbs asked without looking at him, continuing to stare at the map before him and the connections as Tony taped Kort's photo next to C.I. Ray's and hooked a piece of red string between the two and then to Eli David.

"We are still missing one important person on this board." E.J. spoke up standing back and looking at it from a completely third party stand point. "Perhaps the most important link of all." All eyes flashed to her in question, "Ziva." She turned to look at Ziva and then the board. "Ziva is the one that connects them all." She voiced quietly and they all realized it was true.

"Tony," Ziva spoke his name gaining his attention and having a silent conversation before he reluctantly passed her his photo folder containing all the images he'd kept from memorable missions or office gatherings. She flipped it open and found what she was looking for and passed it back to him. With a piece of tape, she reached as high as she could above all the others, putting her own image on the top of this pyramid of connections and placed her own photo. The copy of the photo Tony had taken on their assignment in Paris. The one he now had taped to his monitor upstairs in hopes of a future and all the things he wanted in life. This photo from Paris, reminded her too, of all things she wanted in life in waking up with him that morning and for now, it would be her secret beacon when she felt lost moving forward in this battle, to keep focused on the future and not let them take it.

"Boss," McGee spoke up quietly across the room as everyone watched in silence as Ziva tacked her photo on the wall. "It says Cruz is there. In his cell in Kansas and has been since he was checked in weeks ago, never checking out. It's odd though, says he's listed as being held in Solitary Confinement away from the General Prison Population."

"Not odd, McGee, if he's not really there." Gibbs realized what this had meant.

"Boss?" McGee asked in confusion.

"If they don't want anyone to know he's not really there, the best place to put him is in Solitary. Where no one would see him coming or going… or not there at all." Gibbs answered him staring at Ray's photo. "Who signed off on his transfer to Solitary and how long has it listed him as being there?"

"It says he's been listed in Solitary since his arrival and that it was the DOD who signed off on it." McGee answered reading the file from his computer.

"He was never there." Gibbs realized. "_What the hell are you guys up to_?" He asked the photos of the men on the wall, in his own world thinking things out. "Ziver, get in touch with your contact at MI:6 and see what they can help us with in finding out something more on our Swedish Special Forces guy, Roland Ames." He pointed to the man who'd killed her father and Jackie. "McGee find out who in the DOD signed off on Cruz's orders for Leavenworth. DiNozzo, start tracking down Kort. Barrett, get the files on _Operation Frankenstein_. Everything we have, we're going through them again. Liat, I need you and Ziver to look in those Mossad files for any clues that may related to _any_ of these men and what connects them. And Officer Abrams," He finally stopped barking out his orders and turned to face the one guest in the room, not on his team but volunteering his help, "If you could get anything on the Iranian connection it would be incredibly helpful."

They all nodded and scattered, leaving Gibbs alone in the room for the moment simply staring at the wall before him; his eyes going over each and every man's face and their connections. Bad, lying and dangerous men, all of them, and at the very top was Ziva. His eyes landed on her photo, looking beautiful and happy on the mission in Paris with DiNozzo. She did not belong on this wall with 'these' kinds of killers and yet, she was the sole connection to them all. "Why?" He asked outloud in the silence of the room.

* * *

When they regrouped later in the day Ziva's man in MI:6 still hadn't gotten back to her, and McGee was stone walled with a Black List on orders which they all knew meant that it had been cleared The Agency. Ziva and Liat were now poring over the the Mossad Files while McGee and E.J. combed through the Operation Frankenstein ones with Gibbs. Tony was still trying to track down Kort. And Asa had left to pursue his sources. Given the sensitivity of the Operation Frankenstein files, everyone had now moved temporarily to Ziva's room in the basement and were now sitting on cushions on the floor with documents spread out everywhere around them. The room looked like chaos but they had developed a system for their madness sorting them into groups and piles. Gibbs was the only one sitting in a chair, the one that had previously sat next to Ziva's bed, which he was now using as his desk with the others scattered around his feet.

"Hey," Tony now stood in the doorway announcing his arrival carrying two boxes of pizza, "I thought I'd bring lunch since we've all worked through it. One veggie," He winked at Liat with a smile knowing now that was her favorite, "And the other pepperoni for us regular carnevours." He smiled at Ziva remembering them sharing their first slice as he stood outside her building. He handed over generous amounts of napkins and every passed things around fairly quickly given they didn't realize how hungry they were until the food arrived. Once they'd starting putting connections together, their adrenaline surge had pushed them to keep working through lunch.

"Boss, my contacts just got back to me on Kort." His smile faded as he spoke and held everyone's attention, "He was last seen in May 2011," he paused and eyes shifting to Ziva, "in Tel-Aviv." He added quietly knowing she wasn't going to take that well. "No one has seen or heard from him since. They said he's off Grid."

"Ziver, when was the last time you saw Cruz before he disappeared on his Special Assignment?" Gibbs immediately turned to Ziva trying to bridge the gap between Kort and Cruz.

"It was right after Cobb…" Ziva answered quietly remembering the Port-to-Port Killer quite well, "Middle of May 2011."

"Okay, let's put it up there." Gibbs nodded towards the wall of connections, "Kort goes off the Grid in May 2011 and Cruz goes on his extended assignment at the same time. Officer Abrams sees them both around this time outside Director David's office. And you first saw Cruz again when, Ziva?" He asked E.J. started mapping the connections on the wall.

"It was just after New Year's 2012. After Cole." She answered remembering catching another assassin who'd been after E.J.

"And C.I. Ray gave you an empty ring box before he left on that _Special Mission_," Tony spoke quietly through barely concealed anger following his gut hunch and thinks starting to make more sense, "And returned with ring in hand to propose. Something tells me he asked Daddy David for permission to ask you to marry him in that time frame." He wasn't angry at Ziva but from the fallen look in her eyes he knew she'd taken it that way and moved quickly to correct the assumption. "Ziva, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry with your father and Cruz and yet more deceptions from the two of them. I'm not angry with you." He repeated not caring if the others were in the room or they were at work when he cupped her face with one hand and arm with the other forcing her to look into his eyes and see that he wasn't.

The others ignored the gesture, giving them the moment of privacy knowing how difficult this was for Ziva to have her life so thoroughly examined and on display. And if Tony was going to help her through it, they needed a little slack.

Ziva agreed with Tony on his assumption about Ray, the ring and the timing of it all with her father in Israel. It digusted her that not once but twice now her father had manipulated the men in her life in regards to her relationships. First with Michael and then with Ray and she was also seeing now how he'd done so in regards to Tony, only instead of manipulating him into her life as the others, he had found ways to manipulate him 'out' of her life. His demanding that she prove herself loyal to him, Mossad and Israel by staying behind after Michael's death was just one such way. Her anger usually clouded her judgement when it came to her father and Tony and the men in her life but right now, it was making things very clear. These betrayals and something else came to mind.

"Operating on the assumption that Ray was in my life at my father's bidding," She started to speak and everyone stopped to listen as she turned to look over the board, her tone confident and edged with anger, "his 'help' to us in finding Cobb, I also find rather suspicious now. Cobb was in the Operation Frankenstein Program. He wrote Ray's number on the side of the car where he had stashed E.J." Her eyes flashed to the other woman and saw her swallow hard, giving a small apology with just one look of understanding to know how terrifying it was to be taken by the crazed killer and believing your life was over, "I went to his apartment based on that information and was taken by Cobb who never really hurt me. Why? He had no reason 'not' to kill me. He could just as easily left my body in that barn, and still drawn your attention away from NCIS."

"You think C.I. Ray and Cobb knew each other from the Frankenstein Program?" Tony knit his eyebrows, thankful for whatever reason the man didn't kill Ziva then but her question of it now with these connections began to make sense. It '_didn't' _make sense that Cobb hadn't killed Ziva and left her body for them to find. It would have been just as easy, actually easier for him to just kill her and cause the distraction he needed and yet he left her alive. "That he spared your life because of what you meant to Ray?"

"I do not know, but if that were the only reason, why take me to begin with?" Ziva couldn't understand this part. "Why take me at all? Why use Ray the way he did with the phone number and drawing me to his apartment?"

"Send a message of some sort to Cruz, maybe?" McGee pointed out. "By not killing you but showing he could have."

"Like he didn't kill, E.J." Tony added remembering her scrubbing the marker line off her neck where Cobb had drawn on her skin to indicate a slit line that he could have made to kill her. "He was only using her to send a message to her uncle."

"So Cobb was using Ziva, to send a message to Cruz?" E.J. spoke quietly and swallowed hard, not liking any of this conversation. The memories or the implications.

"Ray must have had some part in Operation Frankenstein." McGee looked at the wall frustrated, "But what part did he play? We can't find anything on him in these files."

"If C.I. Ray, did have a part in Frankenstein, Cobb was intent in killing all those who started the program, and trained him; so why would Cobb, when given the chance to make C.I. Ray suffer," Tony was trying to piece it together as well in their brainstorming,"Not take it? He could have killed Ray. He'd already made it inside his apartment. Cobb chose to use Ziva instead."

"I don't think Cruz was a part of starting the Frankenstein Program or training. He would have been too young." Gibbs spoke up taking in what they were saying, "More likely, he was in the program like Cobb in someway."

Ziva's heart was starting to pound thinking about such a prospect.

"Would explain why he didn't hurt Ziva, yet used Ray and Ziva as a distraction to get inside NCIS. He needed to use them, but felt enough for Ray not to hurt Ziva." McGee looked from Gibbs to Ziva with sympathetic and grateful eyes, that she'd not been killed.

"He made it a point of telling me the story about his beloved horse and farm, knowing it would lead us to Ziva." Gibbs spoke recalling those events and how quickly Cobb had given him that information, wanting Ziva to be discovered just as quickly.

"That he put her in such a place says a lot about his psychology at the time." E.J. crossed her arms watching as McGee posted a photo of Cobb next to Ray and connecting them with Ziva. "He loved that horse. He loved that barn. Those were his happy memories. Where he felt safe. And that is where he chose to keep Ziva. Safe. That says something. And he never drew a line on her throat like he did mine, taunting us and sending the message he could have killed me. He didn't send us the same message with Ziva."

"We weren't the ones supposed to receive the message." Tony tried very hard to continue to keep his anger in check at the thought of Ray putting Ziva in such danger with the crazed killer Cobb.

"But what message was he sending Ray by doing that?" McGee was just as frustrated.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, McGee." Gibbs sighed.

Ziva's phone started ringing and ceased all discussion. "It is my contact." She looked at the caller ID and told them before answering and stepping out of the room. She wasn't gone long before coming back in with news. "My contact said that Roland Ames had two homes. One in Stockholm where he lived in the summer but another home here in the U.S. in Reston, Virginia." Her eyes were slightly wide in disbelief they'd not known this, "His wife and child are there now."

"Our Swedish Assassin was living right in the CIA's own backyard in Northern Virginia and they didn't know?" Tony asked the incredulous question out loud that they were all thinking. "How is this possible?"

"It isn't." Gibbs sighed growing more angry by the minute that someone was purposefully excluding this information from them in the original investigation. "DiNozzo, McGee, grab your gear. You three," He pointed waved toward Liat, E.J and Ziva, "Find me something in those records."

"Gibbs!" Ziva called out immediately not wanting to be left behind again on this one, "May I come? Please?"

The pleading tone and look in her eyes tugged at Gibbs heartstrings, "Not yet, Ziver. We got this." He hated the fallen look in her eyes but she hadn't been cleared by medical yet to be in the field, even for questioning in the event something would go wrong.

Tony and McGee flashed her sympathetic eyes to be leaving her behind, especially since she'd found this information and followed Gibbs out the door.

* * *

They arrived at the home of Director David's assassin, Roland Ames, an hour later due to traffic and Tony gave a small whistle and the grandeur and beauty of the home. Two story Colonial in design with a brick siding façade and collonades.

"I guess we know why he needed the money." Tony said under his breath walking up the sidewalk to the front door, thinking of the payoff the man received in exchange for killing Eli David. A house like this would not be cheaply maintained.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer with Gibbs and McGee waiting just behind him. A tall beautiful blonde woman answered the door and eyed them suspiciously. "Are you Julia Ames?" Tony asked getting out his badge, "I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, these are Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee. We're NCIS, we'd like to ask you a few questions about your husband Roland."

"They've already came to talk to me about Roland a month ago. What is this for?" She seemed upset at another intrusion and the mens' ears perked at the mentioning someone else had been there before her.

"We just have a few questions, Ma'am. We won't take much of your time." Tony gave her a charming smiling and she let them in.

"You mentioned someone was already here?" Gibbs asked casually looking around the house.

"Yes," Julia seemed flustered, "They came right after I was informed of Roland's death. Asked a bunch of questions and wanted to look at his Study. They said they were with Homeland Security. My husband was a good man…at least I thought he was." Her tone and posture fell, "I had no idea he had become a Contract Killer."

"Do you mind showing us your husband's study?" Tony asked quietly.

"It's in here." She moved through the living room to a set of French Doors and opened them. "They already looked through everything. Tore it apart and left a mess for me to put back together. You aren't going to do that too, are you?" She gave them a stern look that suggested they'd better not even think of it.

"No, Ma'am, we won't tear anything apart." Tony assured her with a smile while McGee and Gibbs strolled around looking at things. "Did they take anything with them?"

"Only my husband's laptop," She shrugged and then pointed to an empty frame in the bookcase, "And they took the photo that was in there. I have no idea why. I only noticed it was gone when we were putting the room back together."

"What was the photo of?" Gibbs asked quietly with interest peeked they'd remove such a thing. His mind flashing back to Hadar doing the same in Ziva's apartment with the photo of her as a child before he blew it up.

"Just a photo of my husband with some of his Fraternity brothers."

"Your husband went to Yale? That's a great school." McGee took notice of the framed degree behind the desk.

"My husband was a brilliant man. His degree was in Chemical Engineering. We met at Yale. I was a Business Major."

"Do you have a copy of the photo that was in the frame?" Gibbs asked hoping she had as it was likely a large clue to this puzzle. Important enough that whomever had gone through this office before had taken it with them. He knew there would be no point in searching the room again as it had already been cleared, but the photo at least would hopefully provide some insight.

"Maybe, I kept the main digital library on my own laptop. I printed that photo for him as a gift several years ago. It may still be there."

"Can we see it please?" Tony asked with another soft smile trying to pursuade the woman with his charm. "Maybe get a copy?"

"I'll go get it. Please wait here." She seemed slightly annoyed by the request but set off leaving the three of them alone.

"Well Roland Ames wasn't just a Mercenary for hire. Graduating from Yale." McGee gave them both a raised eyebrow, "In Chemical Engineering. That's a tough degree."

"So he was a _smart_ killer for hire." Tony answered sarcastically in a quiet voice picking up a photo of the man with his child from the desk. He'd looked every bit the part of loving father with raging smile holding on to the little boy sitting on his shoulders. "He should have put that fancy degree to a better use." He shook his head, thinking of the little boy in the photo who would now grow up without a father and knowing someday what his father had become: A killer for hire.

"Do you think it was really Homeland Security who came through here, Boss?" McGee asked Gibbs as they waited for the woman to return. "I mean, why wouldn't they share that with us? NCIS is the Lead Team for the attack on Eli David and Director Vance's wife."

"I think we're on a wild goose chase, McGiblet." Tony answered when Gibbs just sighed and shook his head, clearly upset for the same reasons.

"This is the photo." Julia Ames returned with a printed 8x10 photo in hand, passing it to McGee as he was the closest to her. "I don't know why they'd want it."

McGee scanned the faces and froze, unable to breathe for a moment, "Uh, Tony…" His eyes looked up to catch Tony's across the small room and silently signaled him over, not wanting to alarm the woman next to him.

Tony's heart began to pound at the suddenly ashen look on McGee's face and closed the distance quickly taking the photo from his hands. His eyes rapidly scanning the faces of the several men as well and sucking in a sharp breath when they landed on the same face that had caused such distress in McGee. A face he'd never forget as long as he lived. He looked up at Gibbs whose eyes were intent with wonder, passing the photo over to him to look at. "Saleem." Tony whispered in a breath of disbelief.


	30. Chapter 30

"How well did your husband know this man?" Gibb asked pointing to Saleem's image standing next to Roland Ames in front of their Fraternity house.

Tony's mind running rampant with the conversation he had with Saleem in the camp over Yale football and Caf-Pow addictions.

"Iggy?" The woman looked at the photo, "That's what Rolly called him. I think his middle name was Igor or something like that and the guys liked to give him a tough time for it. They were all fairly good friends. Watched a lot of football together. Why, do you know him? Does he have something to do with the mess Rolly was in?" Her eyes grew with concern.

"This man's name was Saleem Ulaman." Tony bit back his rage at seeing that face again, "He was a very bad man."

She looked shocked and suddenly afraid, "Was?" She took note of his use of past tense.

"He's dead. Killed nearly three years ago in a Terrorist Camp in North Africa." Tony answered and the woman sat heavily on the small sofa in the office.

"Oh God," She rubbed her forehead, "I can't believe that. He was such a nice guy. Such a gentleman. Always smiling and laughing when we were together."

"I can personally assure you, Ma'am. He was no gentleman." Tony bit back rather harsh, thinking about what the man had done to Ziva.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs gave him a warning tone that he was overstepping with the poor woman who wasn't at fault. "This is enough information for the time being, Ma'am." He ushered the other two agents from the room, "Thank you." He knew he needed to get Tony out of there on the verge of exploding at the reappearance of the evil man.

"Are we going to show this to Ziva, Boss?" McGee finally asked when silence had rained supreme in the car on the way back to NCIS. He knew this was going to be incredibly upsetting for her, seeing this man again. They were deeply distraught and could only imagine what it would do to her.

"We can't keep this from her, McGee. She trusts us to tell her the truth." Gibbs sighed with a heavy heart, "Even when it hurts."

"Do you think Ames went after Director David and Ziva that night as revenge? We killed Saleem to rescue her." McGee asked.

"Maybe." Gibbs spoke quietly from the driver's seat, rubbing his chin with his fingers as he rested his arm agains the door while thinking. "But I'm more concerned that Bodnar hired Ames to kill them and Ames knew Saleem. Saleem held Ziva all those months in that camp and Bodnar knew she was there."

"You think Bodnar was the one who alerted Saleem that Ziva was coming?" Tony piped up from the backseat, sitting forward and growing more angry as the pieces began falling together. "He was the one that tipped them off?" His hands balled into fists, "_Sonofabitch_!" He seethed through his teeth how deeply Ziva had been betrayed by this man she'd known most of her life. "Ziva told me she knew someone had to have tipped them off she was coming. She said they were expecting her. Is there no end to this man's evilness?"

"So there's now a definite connection between Bodnar and Saleem through Ames. Saleem takes Ziva prisoner and Ames tries to kill her and dor kill her father." McGee shook his head.

Tony put his head in his hands and rubbed over his eyes, "Ziva is not going to take this well. Especially if Bodnar had something to do with her being captured by that man."

"Not only captured, Tony." McGee spoke softly, "Mossad knew fairly quickly she hadn't been killed. Remember what Malachi told us about Bodnar wanting Ziva to suffer? What if Bodnar had something to do with why they kept her alive?"

"He wanted her to suffer." Tony felt the tears stinging his eyes thinking of how much she suffered and the rage boiling inside at the man who could have purposefully left her there to suffer such a fate.

When they arrived back at NCIS, it was early evening already and most people were beginning to head home for the night. Ziva, Liat and E.J. were all working in the basement, just where Gibbs left them when they returned from Roland Ames house.

"So, what did you learn?" Ziva asked immediately nearly pouncing on them the moment they walked through the door, anxious that she wasn't able to go and eager to hear what information they may have learned.

"It seems that Roland Ames went to Yale University to study Chemical Engineering." Tony decided to take point with Ziva and explain, having spoken about it with Gibbs in the car. "He was in a Fraternity and made a new friend." He paused with pounding heart knowing he was about to devastate her, seeing the optimism currently blazing through her dark brown eyes at finding a new lead, turn to heartbreak the moment he told her who that new friend was.

"Tony," Ziva prompted him with anxiety growing when he paused and watching the torrent of emotions pass his face. "What aren't you telling me?"

"The new friend, Zi." He slowly handed her the photograph and knew she would find the face immediately herself.

"Saleem," She gasped quietly feeling all the air sucked out of her the moment she saw his face. Her hand immediately reaching out, feeling herself getting light headed and unable to breathe.

"Ziva, sit down." Gibbs instructed immediately taking her arm that he'd caught when she swayed. McGee quickly pulling the chair up behind her.

"No," Ziva adamantly refused as she tried to focus still staring at the man's face who haunted her dreams. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine!" Gibbs countered, "Sit!" His heart was pounding with worry seeing her paling complexion again.

Ziva sat this time as instructed and then handed the photo away from her body, not caring who took it as she just wanted it away for the moment as she slammed the lids back down on all her internal boxes.

Tony, McGee and Gibbs proceeded to fill the others in on what they'd learned from Roland Ames wife and what they believed this all meant in connection with Bodnar.

"He tipped them off." Ziva repeatedly quietly, having heard what they said, "Illan wanted them to capture and kill me."

"Maybe." Gibbs sighed laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder to remind her she was not alone.

"Maybe?" Ziva's eyes flashed up to his realizing he was holding back other thoughts and began to process what those could be.

"They kept you alive, Ziva." Gibbs looked at her softly, knowing that was not the normal.

"You think…Illan had something to do with that?" Ziva asked trying to put together the pieces, "You think he had them keep me alive…and torture me… to make me suffer." She spoke each part quietly realizing what he'd meant and it made sense. Illan had told her he wanted her to suffer and she certainly had in Somalia.

"Oh God," Liat gasped quietly in Hebrew unable to control her reaction to such an idea. That one of their' own, the Deputy Director of Mossad would knowingly and purposefully have Ziva tortured for months on end as a personal vendetta to make her suffer. The thought was unimaginable considering what was done to Ziva.

"That's enough for today. I'm calling it quits." Gibbs looked around at the devasted and exhausted faces, "Let's go home." He put his hand under Ziva's arm and helped her to her feet. She seemed too shell shocked presently to speak. The blow in finding out Ray was somehow involved with her father, and then finding out Saleem and Bodnar also had a connection, with Bodnar likely being the one to tip off Saleem leading to her capture was more then she could handle in a single day.

They all huddled, packed into the elevator like sardines and surrounding Ziva in the center, unconsciously wanting to protect her from these relentless attacks, physical and otherwise. Tony threading his fingers with hers to hold her hand and give her a reassuring squeeze while they rode to the top floors.

Somehow it had been covertly decided that they would all go to Gibbs house and have dinner together as a silent support team for Ziva, not wanting to push her into speaking but not wanting her to be alone. To be surrounded by the people who loved her and reminding her they were there. McGee went to find Abby, taking E.J. with him to ride in one car together while the other four made their trip home in the usual fashion, though now the car was silent.

Liat's phone began to ring a few blocks from Gibbs house and she answered it speaking quickly in Hebrew and then paused, "Agent Gibbs, would it be okay if Asa came directly to your home? He said he has something but does not wish to bring it into NCIS."

"Yes, that's fine." Gibbs sighed from the front seat. "Tell him to bring a good wine if he's coming for dinner." He gave her a small smile in the rearview mirror, catching her surprised gaze and she immediately went back to speaking in Hebrew on the phone. He knew his team well enough by now to know that after the day they'd all had, a glass of wine, a shot of whiskey or a cold beer was bound to be the only way any of them would relax this evening after such a rough emotional day.

As soon as she'd hung up with Asa her phone began to ring again. "It's Malachi." She announced looking at the caller ID and then answered. Though she spoke in Hebrew once more, her entire posture and tone had changed drastically from the last call. She sounded like a robot in her terse short answers and the phone call ended rather quickly. "I did not tell him of what we learned today in regards to Cruz, Kort, Ames, Bodnar and… Saleem." Her eyes flashed to Ziva apologetically for even saying the man's name and slid her hand across the seat, reaching out for the first time to Ziva and gave her hand a slight squeeze of support as Ziva had been doing with her in the last month.

The move genuinely touched Ziva and she squeezed back quickly before both women let go.

When Asa arrived, the rest of the team had just sat down for dinner with various cartons of Italian food strewn all over the place in a buffett style across Gibb's kitchen.

"Good evening everyone." He smiled warmly stepping inside the front door and brushing the small snowflakes from his shoulders holding two bottles of wine. When Liat went to take his jacket from him to hang in the closet, Asa surprised them all by kissing her. The first sign of affection they'd seen between the two and the first intimate contact they'd ever witnessed from Liat. She seemed stiff at first and then relaxed, giving him a small smile as she moved away with his jacket. "Sorry," he flashed a small smile to Gibbs, "I hope you don't mind but we were not in the office setting and I've missed my chance to kiss her 'hello' all day."

"It's fine." Gibbs smiled in return, looking away and ushering him inside feeling slightly uncomfortable the man felt the need to explain or apologize for the sign of affection. "Come eat. There is plenty of food." Gibbs asked guiding the man into the kitchen, "Liat said you have some news?"

"I do, but if it is okay with you," The man handed the bottles of wine to Liat who set about opening them for the others, "I'd rather wait until after everyone has finished their meal to discuss it." He gave a small smile.

"Okay," Gibbs swayed his head in agreement, agreeing with the man that they should just enjoy their meal and each other for a little while before getting back to business, with everyone needing a break.

"So Asa," Tony smiled at him when he took a seat, deciding now was the perfect time to start his own line of interrogation into the man he'd deemed Malachi's competition. "How did you meet our lovely Liason, Liat?" He flashed her a smile and saw the look in Liat's eyes said that she knew what he was about to do and did not approve.

Asa chuckled softly, "I met her for the very first time as children. We had gone to the same Primary School on the West Bank. She was fierce and beautiful even then." He smiled over at her and Liat seemed to shrink feeling all eyes on her, uncomfortable they were discussing her life or the mention of her childhood, "She punched a boy in the face that made fun of her and I thought to myself, 'this is the girl for me." The others chuckled. "My family moved away later that year and Liat and I met again a few years ago while working in Morocco. We were both staying in the same hotel and ran into each other at the bar. We began talking and catching up and kept in contact after that. A year ago I finally worked up the courage to ask her out and the rest is history, isnt' that what you say?" He smiled at Tony and took a sip of wine.

"I hope not the same bar Ziva was in that blew up." Tony could think of only one mission in Morocco and his heart beat a little faster, remembering watching that ZNN footage of her unconscious bleeding form on a gurney while he was trapped on a ship in the middle of the sea. A mission he now knew she was on with Rivkin.

"Not the same bar," Asa smiled with a slight chuckle, "Though I'd been there earlier in the evening as well and caught Ziva's show. That was some dress you were wearing." He smiled and all eyes flashed to Ziva.

"What dress?" Tony asked feeling the slight twangs of jealousy from the look in the man's eyes when he'd said that to Ziva.

"An incredible blue gown that hung so low on her back that-" Asa stopped short when Ziva's eyes flashed to his to stop speaking. She may not be his boss by being the Director of Mossad but she still intimidated him enough to stop speaking. "She looked incredibly beautiful and sounded that way as well. That is all I shall say." He gave her small smile and took a sip of wine.

"Ziva can sing?" McGee asked intrigued hearing this story.

"Oh yes," Asa smiled more widely feeling safe in this topic, "She has an incredible voice. I'd never heard it before that mission but I was very impressed."

Tony was finding his jealousy growing towards this man he knew had no feelings for Ziva but knew things about her they still hadnt' known yet. To know that Rivkin had also seen this dress, heard her sing made him irrational in this thoughts in feeling left out.

"I guess that means we need to have a Karaoke Night for our next Game Night." Tony looked over the rim of his wine glass directly at Ziva with an intense gaze. "I need to hear this incredible voice you've been hiding, Ziva David."

Ziva didn't say anything in response, only looked back and Tony intently and took a sip of her own wine seeing the jealousy flare in his eyes and intrigue about the dress and the singing.

"I do believe that was also the last time I saw Officer Rivkin." Asa commented thinking about that mission and then slowing his movement considerably when everyone else's movements ceased and he realized why. Remembering that it had been Tony who had killed him. Another very intriguing aspect of this dynamic in his mind, that the two most important men to Ziva now were the two men who had killed her brother and boyfriend at the time. "I didn't mean to bring up a bad subject." He apologized softly.

"It's fine." Ziva was the one to speak assuring him softly and wanting to move things along again seeing everyone stopping and waiting for her reaction to what he'd said.

"I am incredibly surprised though, that you are still living Agent DiNozzo." Asa continued trying to figure the situation out.

"What do you mean? Why?" Tony's hair on the back of his neck immediately stood on end.

"Well, anyone else who kills a member of Mossad, usually meets a rather grisly end." His eyes held with Tony's gauging his reaction, "Ziva must have pulled some major strings with her father to ensure your safety from that retaliation."

Tony's eyes flashed to Ziva's and she immediately looked down. He'd never thought about it before but from the way Ziva was looking away, she must have. Even then. In all her anger, she'd tried to keep him safe.

"What kind of end does one usually meet in a retaliatory killing?" Tony asked as the meal was finishing, wanting to know exactly what Ziva had saved him from with her father and the other Mossad.

"Several years ago, an Undercover Officer of ours was discovered while on a mission in Eastern Europe." Liat began knowing first hand experience, "They tied her down and let wild boars rip her to pieces, eating her alive in a slow and agonizing death." All motion ceased at the table and the last forks were set down slowly with the meal effectively over.

"Like in the movie _Hannibal_ with Anthony Hopkins as Dr. Lecter?" Tony gulped remembering that horrific scene from the movie with the wild boars tearing the man's body apart.

"Yes. Exactly." Liat answered with a steely tone, elbows resting on the table and chin resting on her fingers, staring directly at Tony. "She was a friend of mine."

"I'm so-" Tony was about to apologize, very quietly immediately regretting asking upon hearing the details of such a horrific death and especially that the Officer had been a friend of Liat's.

Liat cut him off immediately, not wanting to hear the apology and continued on with the story. Giving him exactly what he'd asked for. "They had waited for our retaliation, keeping on high guard for a long time but we did not strike back immediately. In Mossad we are trained like serpeants who lie in the grass, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike; when our enemies are at their' most vulnerable and unsuspecting having dropped their guards. It was nearly two years before that moment presented itself and we retaliated by giving back to those men exactly what they'd done to her."

"You…fed them to the wild boars?" McGee gulped finding his mouth going dry looking at the beautiful and now frightening woman across the table.

"The very same." Liat turned her dark eyes to McGee and E.J. and Abby both gulped this time sitting beside him.

Tony's eyes were tremendously wide hearing how his life may have ended for killing an Officer of the Mossad. He would be forever grateful that Ziva had turned her father away from his direction if that were to be his end.

"Not long ago, another Officer of ours was cut up and fed to the crocodiles of the Nile in Egypt. When we struck back, he also met the end he deserved. Mossad had rigged his toilet to set off a small explosion when he sat down. Enough to turn him to mush and then flushed him down." The corner of Liat's mouth turned into a small smile. "We want our enemies to know that if you harm one of us, you will likely meet a very unpleasant demise yourself."

"Then why didn't you avenge Ziva?" Tony asked in the denfesive mode that they had just left her there to die instead.

"We would have avenged her death," Liat's face softened keeping her eyes on Tony, "But you got their first." She reminded him that they had killed Saleem.

"Is that why it's gone so quiet now?" McGee asked remembering what she'd just mentioned about Mossad being trained to lay in wait for the right moment to strike and how Bodnar had just dropped off the radar and stopped his attacks, "Do you think Bodnar is waiting for the right time to strike again? When our defenses come down?"

"Yes," Ziva surprised them by speaking and answering though McGee had asked Liat. She knew they weren't asking her directly as former Mossad because she was the target. "We were all trained the same way. After too many missed attempts he knew our defenses would be very high. He will wait until they slip and he will make his move again."

"They're not going to slip." Tony reached for her hand across the table with intent eyes. Vowing to protect her.

"They always do, Tony." Ziva countered back solemnly knowing from experience as the killer in wait on the other side. "Eventually, life goes on and the feel of the threat lessons and then he will strike. It may be weeks. It may be months or even years… but eventually he will strike. It will not be over for him until either he or I am dead." Her tone was flat and factual with no emotion. "If you all do not mind, I am going to excuse myself for a moment and lay down. It's been a long day." She moved to stand and Tony followed suit, intending to go with her, but she stopped him, "I won't be gone long. I just need a few minutes." She asked him with her eyes to silently understand. He gave her a head nod and she left the room.

* * *

**I'm adding the interesting side note at the bottom this time as to not spoil it at the top! But the retaliations that Liat describes above are actual Mossad Retaliations and cases in the past few years.**


	31. Chapter 31

"I'm going to give her ten minutes and then I'm going to get her." Abby immediately spoke up with deep concern for her friend and unwilling to let her be alone for too long. "That's enough alone time. She needs us."

"Just give her some time, Abs. She's had a helluva day of blows with Cruz, her father and Saleem." Gibbs' spoke softly feeling the same anxiety as Abby but masking it well. Not wanting Ziva to slide backwards again.

"Do you wish to speak now of the information I've obtained, Agent Gibbs?" Asa asked feelingly badly that his comments somehow brought about the conversation that had made Ziva so uncomfortable she left the table. This was not the version of Ziva he was used to or remembered. This one was much more vulnerable and he was seeing the more human side that she had always kept so well guarded in her dealings in Mossad.

"Let's just wait for Ziva." Gibbs nodded softly not wanting to leave her out whenever possible. "How do you feel about Classic American Westerns, Officer Abrams?" Gibbs asked him with a small smile, trying to take the heat off and change the somber mood that had fallen over the room.

"I love them." Asa smiled more brightly and Gibbs knew he'd found something that struck a chord, "I grew up watching reruns of _Bonanza_ and the _Lone Ranger_ and every Friday night my father chose a John Wayne film for us to watch together." They couldn't help but smile seeing his genuine enthusiasm. "I tease Liat that someday I want to name our son Hoss." That drew a large chuckle from Gibbs and even Tony who wanted so badly not to like this guy for any reason. Hoss was one of the main characters of _Bonanza._

Liat only smiled shyly and shook her head at his crazy cowboy obsession. She began clearing the table immediately, uncomfortable with the discussion at the mention of her having children and with Asa.

"I'll help you." Abby offered smiling slightly at the blonde woman, picking up on her discomfort and knowing that Liat seemed nervous about how easily Asa spoke of a future with her. Her heartstrings tugged in remembering the tears on Liat's face the night Malachi came to Gibbs porch to announce he was leaving which led to their fight on the porch.

"Me too." E.J. began helping seeing the same discomfort from Liat that Abby had.

"Thank you." Liat acknowledged them quietly and the three quickly left the men to discuss their favorite classic western shows and films. They quietly put the dishes into the sink and began doing them without saying anything to each other, only listening the animated coversation and laughter that sometimes came from the other room.

"I am very sorry about your friend." Abby finally spoke when the last dish was done and she was drying as Liat drained the sink and E.J. put the dishes away.

"I am too." Liat answered quietly unable to look at Abby.

"And I'm very thankful for whatever Ziva did to keep her father and Mossad for retaliating against Tony. He really didn't want to kill him, you know? He was defending himself when Rivkin attacked. Tony is a good guy." Abby tried to pursuade Liat, feeling the need to convince the woman as if he were still in danger of meeting that end given her reveal that Mossad will wait years like snakes in the grass waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Liat smiled softly and shook her head, "You do not need to worry, Abby. Tony is safe. Ziva traded his life for her' own the moment she took the _Aliyah_ from her father, and Officer Rivkin's place on the team."

"What?" Tony asked stopping dead in his tracks having come into the kitchen for another beer and heard the end of the conversation. "She traded her life for mine when she took that assignment?"

"It was part of her _Aliyah_, yes." Liat confirmed leaning back against the counter surprised he did not know. "She was willing to prove her loyalty to Mossad and Director David with her mission to Africa, giving her life in exchange as long as you were kept safe and unharmed. Those orders were given to all Mossad Officers before Ziva would leave. That no one was to retaliate against you, even after her death for what happened to Rivkin. No one was to avenge him. She would take his place on the suicide mission and his death would be avenged in that way."

"Why would she do that?" Tony sighed in disbelief.

"How could she not?" Liat looked at him in disbelief, "She was going to die anyway on this mission and the least she could do for the man she loved was to protect him from retaliation. Her _Aliyah_ and sacrifice would give peace to those wishing retaliation against you for Rivkin's death, it would finish his mission and it would protect you all at once. It made perfect sense to me." She looked at him with narrowed eyebrows and a questioning tone with a knowing smile, "Would you not do the same for her had the positions been reversed? Make your dying wish that she be protected?"

"Yes." Tony admitted quietly and E.J. smiled softly, remembering his saying that he had surrounded himself with people he was willing to die for when she had mentioned his relationship with Ziva in that Safe House.

E.J. also learned another level of commitment that Ziva and Tony had for each other, even then, years before she knew them if Ziva had been willing to give her life for his, the woman clearly loved him even then.

"Okay, so do not make a big deal of this with her." Liat spun on her heel with a slight smile. "It is what it is and no explanations needed."

Abby smiled at Tony that Liat sounded much like Ziva in that moment. "I'm going to get Ziva. It's been more then 10 minutes." She looked at the clock on the wall and breezed past Tony, kissing his cheek on the way by.

Tony walked quietly up beside Liat standing at the sink and spoke softly so that only she could hear, "So if you were faced with the same position, Liat, who would you protect with your dying wish? Mal? Or Asa?" Her head whipped to his quickly with wide eyes and Tony just gave her a small smile and knowing look and walked away, going to the fridge and getting another beer leaving her still standing at the sink.

* * *

"Hey," Abby smiled coming through the door to Gibbs bedroom, "Mind some company?" She asked hesitating to fully enter until Ziva gave her blessing. She was lying on the bed with her hand tucked up under her pillow staring at the door when Abby arrived.

"I don't mind." Ziva smiled softly and Abby took her cue to come lay down beside her. Ziva rolled onto her back and found Abby's hand that was waiting for hers.' "Thank you for picking up dinner tonight."

"No need to thank me." Abby brushed aside the comment knowing that Ziva was stalling, "How are you doing, Ziva?"

"I'm… not fine." She answered honestly not wanting to lie to her friend whom she knew would call her on it anyway. She could always count on Abby to give it to her straight. "Every man I have ever been in a long term relationship with has lied to me or manipulated me in some way, Abby." Ziva had been thinking of the new betrayal with Ray and the previous one with Michael. "Starting with my father." She added softly realizing that it began with the very first man in her life, her own father who used and manipulated her at his will.

"Not every man." Abby turned her head and smiled at her softly, "Not Tony. Not Gibbs. Not Timmy. Or Ducky or Jimmy. Every one of them loves you, Ziva. And everyone of them would die defending you and protecting you from anyone who tried to hurt you ever again."

Ziva smiled with a soft chuckle, wiping at a stray fallen tear in thinking about Jimmy coming to her rescue. The 'Autopsy Gremlin' as Tony called him and turned out to be a true friend for all these years and she was thankful for him.

"Tony loves you with no ulterior motive, Ziva. He always has and always will." Abby smiled trying to remind her of the one very good man in her life that was not like the other two who had used her for their own purposes with different agendas.

"I know." Ziva sighed thinking about Tony.

"Then don't lose sight of that!" Abby responded quickly with a commanding tone of her own, "Don't let these jerks from your past take anything away from your here and now and your future with Tony!"

"Have you been talking to Gibbs?" Ziva asked immediately with slanted eyebrow, "Because he said nearly those exact same words to me this morning in the elevator."

"No, I haven't. But he did?" Abby's voice rose in surprise and wonder, "Gibbs said all that to you? About Tony?"

"Yes, he did." Ziva smiled enjoying Abby's reaction.

"Aww, Gibbs is a TIVA shipper too!" Abby smiled with a cooing voice. "I always knew he was."

"Tiva shipper, Abby?" Ziva asked for clarification not understanding this word.

"Short for Tony and Ziva, TIVA. And shipper is for relation-shipper. Not a shipper like a person on a boat but more like a cheerleader or supporter of your relationship with Tony." Abby smiled with hand gestures trying to explain.

"Like McAbby." Ziva smiled in understanding now, "I am a McAbby Shipper." She tried out the new term she learned and Abby blushed with a soft laugh.

"Yes! I am too." Abby laughed rolling on her side to face Ziva and Ziva did the same, still holding their hands in the middle like sisters. "Why did it take us both so long to figure out the men that were in our life were already the perfect ones for us?"

"I do not know. I wondered for years why you and McGee would not get it together and just become a couple. You are so perfect together." Ziva answered her with disbelief clearly all over it that they'd taken so long.

"Look who is calling the Pot Black! Tony told me that is how you say it and so does Malachi, so we're using the Israeli reference now," Abby explained with a smile and Ziva's smile only grew hearing Tony had taken in her saying and loved it so much he'd even shared it with Abby. "We wondered for years why you and Tony wouldn't just get it together and realize you were the perfect couple! Do you know how exhausting it was for us all constantly on the edge of our seats just waiting and hoping for tiny little moments between the two of you that may finally be enough to push you together?"

"No, actually I did not." Ziva seemed surprised and then laughed softly, "I had no idea everyone in the office was waiting for Tony and I to 'get it together' and watching us like a sporting event."

"Well I lost the Office Pool for five years in a row because I was constantly convinced that 'this' would be the year you would finally get together, every single year!" Abby sighed with disappointment.

"You were taking bets on when Tony and I would become a couple?" Ziva was very surprised and intrigued to hear this.

"Oh yeah, the whole Office was in on it. I think Ducky, Jimmy and Timmy all won at least once. Every New Year's Day we'd take bets for the year to see if this would be the year, by what month, will they or won't they. Gibbs actually won this past year saying Tony was moving too slowly for you to get together last year. I have a chance to win for this year. I said it would be sometime in the first six months after seeing the way you and Tony were looking at each other on Christmas." Abby smiled more widely at Ziva's stunned expression.

"Gibbs… was betting on… my relationship… with Tony?" Ziva finally managed to choke out.

"Yeah, last year was the first year he placed a bet saying it was time as he knew it was coming soon. He said you were both finally ready." Abby smiled. "I'm so glad that it finally happened."

"Me too." Ziva admittedly quietly, still stunned to hear everyone had seen their relationship so clearly except them. "I have to claw myself every morning to see if I am dreaming."

"I think you mean, pinch, or at least I hope you mean pinch because I don't want you to be clawing yourself, Ziva that hurts too much." Abby gave her a slanted eyebrow and then laughed, "You deserve good things, Ziva and Tony is a good thing."

"He is good." Ziva smiled thinking about him. "He has always had my back."

"And he always will. He loves you like nothing I have ever seen before. I think that is why he was so scared to actually pursue you. You were too good to be true for him."

"Ha! Abby, too good to be true?" Ziva laughed with sarcasm shaking her head. "I am the furthest thing from that statement. I am messed up and damaged and come with an incredibly difficult past. Considering I am still being hunted by a madman, I would say this statement is absolutely false. I am definitely NOT too good to be true. Perhaps, too damaged to be desirable is more accurate."

"That is not true!" Abby sat up with anger in her voice that Ziva would think that way, "You are not too damaged to be desirable! Everything that you are and everything that you have been through and survived and overcome, who you are, Ziva is exactly why we all love you! Tony too! You are his perfect match! The Ying to his Yang! The Peanut Butter to his Jelly! The Caf to his Pow," She smiled when Ziva chucled at the last one, "You, Ziva David are the most absolutely perfect version of you there is and not one of us who loves you would change a single hair on your head!" Abby dropped a kiss to the top of Ziva's hair. "So I never want to hear you say anything like that ever again. Got it?" She was back to command mode.

"Okay," Ziva conceded with a smile. "Why does Tony get to be the Pow and I have to be the Caf? I think I am more Pow and Tony is more Caf…he rambles on and on at times like he is high on caffeine talking to our Perps and I prefer just to Pow them in the face." She smiled and this time Abby laughed, knowing that was a true statement.

"Okay, Ziva you are the Pow to his Caf. Is that better?" Abby asked helping Ziva up and off the bed.

"Yes." Ziva stated happily, "So am I Peanut Butter because I am soft and smooth or because I am nutty?" She asked wanting that one clarified as well.

"Both, I think," Abby nodded with a smile.

"Tony is definitely Jelly." Ziva laughed nodding, "Sweet and sticky and fun to squish."

"Oh, have you done a lot of Tony squishing, Ziva?" Abby teased catching a rare moment of Ziva letting something slip about her relationship with Tony, even if it were public knowledge now, the two were both fairly quiet about the details when they were alone.

"Not as much as I'd like." Ziva smiled her devilish grin and linked arms with Abby to walk down the stairs and join the others, letting loose with her deep giggle and smile that they all loved. And it was that sound and sight that greeted them when she appeared at the foot of the steps.

Smiles lit their faces to see one on hers' again. Without a word she sat back down again and joined the rest of them still sitting in their seats from before. She smiled softly at Tony and beckoned him forth with her finger to come closer and kissed him across the table, "My Jelly." She whispered smiling wider and Abby giggled beside them, the only one to get it.

"Okay, maybe you should tell us what you know now, Asa." Gibbs smiled softly at Ziva's kiss to Tony at the end of the table, happy to see her rebounding and focusing on the good in her life as he'd instructed this morning.

Everyone settled down and prepared to hear what Asa was going to tell them.

"My contact has confirmed that the sniper is indeed Kazmi's son. His name was Kia." Asa began to speak of what he had learned. "He was the son of Kazmi's wife as well, though everyone believed that he had died in a car accident just after University. Even his own mother believed him to be dead." He paused to look directly at Ziva, "Kia Kazmi attended the Edinburgh Medical College, Ziva."

"With Ari." She finished for him realizing what he was really saying.

"Yes. It seems your father and Kazmi both sent their sons to the same schools for most of their entire lives, beginning in Primary School. It seems they were raising their sons together, to be different sides on the same coin. Kia spent a majority of his life growing up in Israel and was placed inside Mossad just as Ari was inside Hamas. Both becoming asssassins and Field Operatives."

"That explains his fighting style." Liat shifted in her seat, "He was trained as one of us."

"Why did they fake his death and not Ari's?" Ziva wanted to know when their lives stopped running parallel.

"Because outside of your father, you and your sister, who knew what he really was and who he really was, Ari had no one else that would care about his whereabouts or what became of him after his mother's death. Kia on the other hand, came from a large family who all loved him deeply, took notice of where he was and what he was doing, his mother especially. I can only assume they faked his death to severe those ties when he went to join the new group your father and his started together." Asa was speaking and looking directly at Ziva as if they were the only two people in the room. "Ziva, have you ever heard of _The Hashshanshini Project_?"

They all froze, remembering when she pulled that name out as suspicious from the Mossad files when Ari's name was listed next to it.

"I have not heard of the project, no. But I have found a recent document that had that name, Hashshanshin written next to Ari's name. What do you know of it?" She asked with a slanted challenging eyebrow, upset that he may know more then she about such a thing.

"Nothing until today." Asa immediately put his hands up seeing the look in her eyes, "I only heard the name in conjuction with Kia Kazmi's name and now your telling of me that it was also associated with Ari's name as well." He pleaded his ignorance on the subject, "My contact will be sending me some files on Kia tomorrow that may be of some further help but he told me not to expect much as the man has been 'dead' for the last several years and Off the Grid. That is all I have."

"Okay, thank you, Asa," Ziva took a deep breath and gave him a small smile, "I appreciate your help on this matter very much." She looked toward Gibbs at the end of the table, realizing they had reached a dead end of sorts. Clearly, Bodnar was pulling his assassins from this group of men all connected under _The Hashshashini Project_ heading having already used, Ames, and Kazmi. They needed help from the source now. The ones who began this project. Mossad. "I think its time we speak with Malachi about this project."

Gibbs nodded, going with her instincts on the matter knowing them best and feeling the same thing, they were at the point where they knew enough to know they needed to know more and needed help getting there.

"What would you like me to tell him exactly?" Liat asked being the Liason between the two agencies.

"Ask him to carefully start searching the Top Secret Projects my father created with only his most trusted Officers for any mentions of a _The Hashashini Project_ as well as any additional Top Secret files on my brother that weren't included in the original files, Kia Kazmi, Roland Ames, Ray Cruz, Trent Kort, Arash Kazmi," Ziva paused taking a deep breath, "and Saleem Ulaman." She added quietly. "As well as any mentioning of the American _Operation Frankenstein_."

"Okay," Liat nodded quietly and excused herself to make the call.

"If you don't mind," Asa reached into his coat pocket with a small smile, "I'm going to have an after dinner cigar, old family tradition. Would any of you gentlemen, or ladies," He smiled at E.J, Ziva and Abby who were left at the table, "Care to join me?"

"I'll take you up on it." Tony smiled softly, receiving surprised eyes from the others knowing he'd rarely if ever smoked anyting in his life, "I haven't enjoyed a good cigar since my time in Cartagena." He stood and stretched with a smile, winking at Ziva remembering when she had surprised him in Spain with Gibbs after their many months of separation.

The two men grabbed their jackets and stepped out into the cold together, standing next to railing on the porch shoulder to shoulder.

"I can still never get used to these cold crisp nights with snow falling from the sky," Asa smiled looking over the blanket of white diamonds and the tiny flakes still falling from the sky. "Growing up in the desert, this is something of an oddity for me." He chuckled softly and handed Tony a cigar.

"See now, growing up in desert with sand everywhere is something I would consider an oddity." Tony smiled waiting for Asa to finish lighting his cigar and took the lighter from him. "After our time in the Sahara I was cleaning sand out of unmentionable places for _weeks_!' I don't even know how it got in there!"

Asa really laughed at Tony's facial expressions and distate in his voice at the telling. "And yet you fell in love with an Israel Desert Daugther." Asa smiled slapping Tony on the back softly, "Ask Ziva how to keep sand out of those places the next time you visit." He chuckled.

"I don't know when the next time will be." Tony shook his head still smiling but with a heavy heart, "Our score card doesn't read well with our time in the desert. So far it's Desert '4' and us with a big fat '0."

"Four?" Asa asked curiously before taking a puff.

"She was nearly blown to bits in Morocco on that mission you were speaking of earlier." Tony blew out his own smoke with a headshake as the image of her blasted through his mind, "Desert '1'… First trip to Israel for us after Rivkin's death, Ziva stays behind and ends up assumed dead and in a terrorist camp, absolute knockout that round, Desert '2', Saleem's Terrorist Camp in North Africa, we killed the bastard and gave a few good punches but in no way can we ever claim a victory there considering what Ziva endured…" Tony spoke quietly and Asa nodded softly in understanding, "Absolute knockout, Desert '3' and finally, last but certainly not least, her last trip to Israel which ended with a bullet ripping through chest and nearly ending her life. Definite victory number '4' for the desert."

"Well I can understand your hesitation to return then, certainly." Asa nodded taking another puff and then blowing it out as they stood a moment in silence, "I can't imagine what kind of horror that must have been like for you Agent DiNozzo, to not lose Ziva just once but in four different times and ways. I would be beside myself if anything happened to Liat." He took a deep breath biting his lip, "Just hearing about the last incident where she was shot and strangled during her fight with the sniper was enough to give me heart pains."

"She was pretty badass, I've got to say. Like the Israeli version of Bruce Lee in _Enter the Dragon._" Tony smiled trying to lighten the mood, knowing how afraid the man was just from the look on his face and remembering feeling the same way when he knew Ziva had been hurt and too far away to do anything about it. "Liat can certainly hold her own."

"Yes," Asa smiled with pride, "She can and I am proud of her for that. I wouldn't want her any other way but who she is. But it does not stop my worry. I will always worry about her. It cannot be helped when you love someone, am I right?"

"You're right." Tony smiled and nodded softly thinking about the same being true in his history with Ziva.

"I never tell Liat this of course," Asa chuckled, "She hates it when I worry."

"Ziva as well." Tony chuckled with him.

"Are you going to marry Ziva?" Asa asked quite bluntly and Tony choked inhaling a puff causing Asa to laugh and slap him on the back.


	32. Chapter 32

"I certainly hope to…when the time is right." Tony coughed with a smile. "There is just too much going on right now to even think about it."

"Start thinking about it, new friend." Asa gave him an encouraging smile, "If there is one thing I've learned in leading this kind of lifestyle, is that time waits for no man. There will never be a perfect time, you make the time you have perfect. If you love her and know you want to spend the rest of your life with her, just do it."

"And you? Are you going to ask Liat soon?" Tony asked cautiously wandering if the man was taking his own advice any time soon as Malachi had suspected he would.

"Yes," Asa smiled stepping closer to Tony so their shoulders were touching, effecting blocking the view of their arms and fronts from the window into the house behind them and bit down on his cigar with a smile, using his two free hands to pull out a small black velvet box and handing it to Tony, "I plan to ask her tomorrow evening."

Tony didn't know why his own hands were suddenly shaking holding the tiny ring box, but he flipped it open and eyes bulged from his head. "Whoa…that's some ring." He gasped in utter disbelief, "My God, man, its enormous. She won't have any trouble knocking someone out the next time she punches them wearing that thing." Tony chuckled and Asa did as well, "This is an amazing ring, just beautiful." He shook his head slowly looking at the gorgeous rock and band. "How many carats total is this thing?"

"Ten." Answered with a smile and inhaled another long puff wearing a proud smile while Tony coughed loudly beside him at the answer.

"Wow…" Tony gasped realizing now why the man wore such expensive suits; apparently Asa Abrams was a wealthy man. He whistled softly, "I could only ever dream about giving a ring this beautiful to Ziva, even if she deserves it." He sighed with a soft smile, snapping the box closed and handing it back to Asa.

"Well when you decide you're ready to ask her, call me and I will help you find the ring that she deserves." Asa smiled warmly at Tony tucking the ring back into his jacket. "My family has been in the Israeli Diamond Industry for generations. For Ziva, we will make this happen." He winked at Tony, giving his shoulder a squeeze and then stuffed his cold hand back into his jacket pocket.

Asa's reply made Tony smile at the prospect and also answered the question of where Asa's money came from if his family was in the diamond business. "So how does one go from a generational family in the diamond business to Counter-Intellgence work?" Tony asked with curiosity now.

"They go hand in hand." Asa smiled as if Tony should know that. "My family has done both for generations as well. Many of my contacts are the same. There fathers and mothers before them and grandfathers, etc. In Israel, our line of work is passed down through the generations. Like my father and mother before me; and Liat's father and Ziva's as you know. There are so few of us, we all must do our part. It was surprising to hear that Ziva retired from Mossad and gave up her Israeli citizenship as well, considering her devotion to country and cause when I'd first met her years ago, though I doubt she even remembers that encounter." He chuckled softly.

"Ziva's given enough to Israel. More then her fair share." Tony defended her actions.

"Oh no, please don't get me wrong. I'm not meaning to insult or insinuate anything by saying that. I'm impressed that she has been able to make the transition and has found her family and happiness here. This is a very difficult thing she has done, especially for an Israeli who has been raised to think and feel a certain way since birth." Asa smiled, "I can only hope that one day, Liat and I are able to find the same peace that the two of you share. Getting Liat to slow down seems nearly impossible at the moment." He chuckled and Tony smiled.

"I thought that once about Ziva." Tony admitted. "And we're still working at finding our peace." He smiled looking forward to the journey now. "You really love Liat don't you?" He asked after a moment of studying the man.

"I do." Asa nodded slowly, "Even if she doesn't love me in the same way. I love her very much." At Tony's wide eyes that he knew, Asa smiled, "Of course I know she is in love with Malachi."

Tony couldn't help it when his mouth fell open to hear the man say it so bluntly and not seem angry about it.

"I have known since I first met her again that she was in love with him." Asa began to explain. "It was obvious to anyone around them how they felt for each other. Which is why I stood back, and didn't interfere for years. Just stood by her side as her friend. But I also saw how repeatedly devastated she was not to have him act on that love or those feelings, never giving her anymore then she deserved. So I finally asked her out, and she said yes. And over the time we've spent together, I know she genuinely cares for me, loves me, even if I know she is still in love with Malachi. He can never give her the life we both want for her, and he knows that too. Maybe before, but not now after accepting his position as the Director of Mossad." Asa shook his head softly, "I love her very much and if she decides that she wants to try and make a life with me work; I will spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy." He smiled softly.

"It doesn't bother you…" Tony began and had second thoughts about what he was going to say.

"Go on," Asa encouraged with a soft smile, "It doesn't bother me, what? To know that Liat is in love with Malachi? Is that what you were going to ask?"

"Yes," Tony admitted, "Or that he is in love with her?" He felt like he needed to represent Mal in this discussion and wondered when exactly he'd gone from punching him in the face with rage to being his wingman in these matters of the heart.

"Of course, I wish she loved me the way I know she loves him. But it doesn't change how I feel about her." Asa smiled thinking about her, "I have given Malachi every opportunity to step up and be the man Liat needs him to be. I would honestly be happy for them if he had done that… because I love her that much, to let her go and be happy with the person who truly makes her happy. But the way things were, he only ever made her cry and upset. He knew I was intending to ask her to marry me when they returned from this mission. Their last mission before he was to become Director. Their last chance for him to get it right or make up his mind. When he called to tell me that he'd come back to accept the Directors Position and that she was still in D.C., and told me I should go to visit her instead…I knew he'd made the choice, Agent DiNozzo. He was choosing his career and letting Liat go. Telling me without actually saying it, to make her happy and give her the life we both want her to have. I have no delusions about her ever stopping loving Malachi. I know that part of her heart will always belong to him. I can only hope she will grow to love me more and more, in time."

"And Liat doesn't get a say in this arrangement you guys have in a round about way made?" Tony asked suddenly defensive of Liat now having her life decided for her by these two men.

"She does," Asa smiled to see Tony so protective of Liat already, after being on their team for only two months and understood even more Malachi's words about how good these people were and took care of each other. He was happy they were also taking care of Liat when she was so far from home, "She has a choice. She doesn't have to say 'yes' to marrying me. She doesn't have to be with me at all if she chooses. She is free to make her own choices. Liat is not a prize to be won. She is a blessing to be given." He smiled more widely, "I can only hope to be given that chance to make her happy."

"I can respect that." Tony sighed breathing a small sigh of relief that this man didn't seem possessive or angry about the situation. He was turning out to be the 'good man' that Liat continuously described him to be. "Now about this blue dress?" Tony smiled changing topics back to the dress Asa had seen Ziva wearing and Asa laughed loudly.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Asa asked still laughing, "Did you not see the way she looked at me? No, I'm sorry. I do not think I will share that description again." He continued to laugh. "Let me just say that the dress was…breathtaking but especially with Ziva in it." He smiled widely.

"So you're not going to tell me anything?" Tony asked smiling to hear how beautiful she looked and so sorry he missed it, "Not even a little bit?" He stubbed out what was left of his cigar as Asa had done the same.

Asa continued to laugh shaking his head at Tony's persistence, "Let me just say," He lowered his voice considerably to almost a near whisper forcing Tony to lean in, "That the dimples above her butt are entirely unforgettable." He lauged at Tony's sharp intake of breath and then laughed at his narrowed eyebrows.

"You saw them!" Tony whisper shouted, remembering those very same dimples that were indeed 'unforgettable' from seeing her in the bikini and when undercover.

"The dress was that low, Agent DiNozzo. As they'd say in French, _Magnifique_!" Asa kissed his fingers and laughed again at Tony's flushed appearance, moving towards the door. "I'm honestly sorry you were never able to see her in it."

"You and me both." Tony grumbled though still smiled, "Ziva would look just as beautiful to me in a potato sack."

"I've no doubt she would." Asa smiled and whispered into Tony's ear as he passed him into the door, "But you'd forget to breathe if you saw her in that dress."

When they stepped inside, all eyes were suddenly on them. "Hello." Tony smiled feeling a bit on display, "Are we having a nice time?" He asked nervously taking his coat off as Asa stood beside him.

"You boys seemed to be." Ziva countered having a feeling what they were talking about at least part of the time seeing the very guilty look on Asa's face and the look in Tony's eyes like he wanted to kiss her face off. She'd come to know this look well over the years but most recently identified with certainty what it meant.

"I should get going." Asa spoke up, wanting to shift the topic away from Ziva's dark penetrating gaze that made him nervous, "I have an early meeting at The Agency tomorrow. I will be in touch." His eyes shifted towards Liat, "Are you coming with me?"

Liat looked around to the others and then Ziva, unsure what she should do given she was charged with keeping Ziva safe but also realizing Asa was on limited time.

"We're all staying over tonight," McGee smiled indicitating that not only Tony and Gibbs would be around but also himself, Abby and E.J. so Ziva would have a well fortified defense team of bodies to keep her safe.

"Have a good time." Ziva gave her a soft smile.

They wished them all a goodnight and disappeared out the front door.

"Does this mean I'm your vigil keeper tonight?" Tony asked with a smile sliding up next to Ziva as she was standing in the kitchen getting a glass of water to take to bed, still needing it from time to time to stop the coughing.

"Can you keep your hands to yourself after hearing about the blue dress?" Ziva asked in the same swaying tone that Tony had used and then smiled at him with raised eyebrow, giving away that she knew.

"As I recall, I've been the very good one keeping my hands to myself. It is you, Ziva David, who have been the one who can't keep 'your' hands to yourself when I sleep beside you." Tony countered sliding closer to her until eventually she was pressed against his chest. "But if you're unsure, I can always ask Abby or E.J. or McGoober to sleep beside you." He raised his own eyebrow and smiled.

"No," She smiled looking down and shaking her head softly, "I would feel better if it is you." Ziva spoke quietly, and looked up finding his eyes, "I have a feeling I am going to have nightmares tonight. Too many things today that have everything right at the surface." She swallowed hard not liking the idea at all of closing her eyes and reliving her hell, "I do not want to scare them or hurt them in my sleep."

Tony's only response was to take a deep breath and lean his forehead into hers, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of her body pressed to his. "Ani ohev otach, Ziva." He whispered.

"I love you too, Tony." She answered in the same whisper and he tilted her chin up to look at him again, still holding it as he slowly brought his lips down to kiss her.

When it ended he laced his fingers with hers, "Let's go to bed." He smiled taking her water glass from the counter and going to carry it up the stairs for her. They wished McGee, Abby and E.J. who were already busy making their beds for the night.

Gibbs was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps with a soft smile when Ziva greeted him with the same.

"I just want to warn you…" She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, "I may have another nightmare tonight given what happened today."

Gibbs nodded softly, having a feeling this may be the case given Saleem's involvement and her seeing his face again in the photo. "If you need anything…"

He didn't need to finish the statement and Ziva kissed his cheek before he had with a smile.

"I love you. Goodnight Dad." She whispered so thankful to have him in her life and smiled.

"I love you too, Ziver." He pulled her into a tight hug, still mindful of her healing chest and then kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams." He wished her, hoping somehow that would be true. "Tobias is going to come over in a bit. Help me keep watch. There's something I need to do."

"Okay." Ziva answered softly with curious gave knowing Gibbs had never left her side at night before but felt safe with everyone else and Fornell coming by.

"I need to check on Leon." Gibbs spoke softly and saw the recognition in their eyes. The man had rarely been seen since his wife had passed away and Ziva nodded softly in understanding. "Goodnight." He wished them again with a small smile.

Tony nodded at him with a smile as well and followed Ziva up the steps, holding lightly to her fingers as she led the way.

There was one man Gibbs knew he needed to speak to for answers with this new information coming in. Leon Vance. The mastermind behind _Operation Frankenstein_ and friend of Eli David.

"Ziva's likely going to have a nightmare. Be ready. Keep my family safe, Tobias." Was all Gibbs said as he met the man at the door and stepped out into the cold winter's night.

* * *

When Gibb's entered the Vance's home, he found Leon sitting in his study staring at a photo of his wife drinking from a tumbler of whiskey. He took a seat in the chair directly in front of him and felt as though Vance was somehow expecting him.

"Israel's _Hashshashini Project_. What do you know, Leon?" Gibbs decided to cut right to the chase.

"Leave it alone, Gibbs. This is way above your Pay Grade. This is way above mine now." He sighed and sipped his whiskey.

"I can't just leave it alone, Leon. You know that. They're still coming after Ziva." Gibbs voice was quiet knowing the man was suffering with the loss of his wife. He understood having grieved his own.

"Tying up their loose ends." Vance answered rather coldly.

"I can't let that happen." Gibbs countered, slightly disturbed by the tone Vance was suddenly using.

"Maybe you should step aside this time, Gibbs and let them."

"You can't be serious." Gibbs whispered in disbelief that he had heard him right.

"Ziva's the end of the line. The last of the bloodline." Vance finally looked Gibbs in the eye.

"She doesn't deserve to die. None of this is her doing."

"Sometimes the sins of the father are too great." Vance looked the photo of his own children. "They trickle down and taint their children for the rest of their lives."

"I thought you cared about her." Gibbs was in shock.

"I do. That's why I'm telling you to trust me, Gibbs. This is one can of worms you do not want to open." His voice was firm and it sounded like an order.

"Why not?" Gibbs challenged not willing to accept that answer.

"Because if you do, you'll destroy Ziva and lose her anyway." Vance took another swig of whiskey.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gibbs felt his heart begin to pick up pace.

"That if you go down this path, Gibbs, there is no coming back. Not for Ziva. And trust me when I tell you that she'll rather be dead with what you find. So maybe you should do as I suggested…and step aside and let it happen. Let Israel tie up their loose ends. Before anyone else gets caught in the cross fire." His eyes landed on the photo of Jackie. "He was precise. He was aiming for head shots had we all been sitting. Ziva had just left, Eli was standing on the other side as he gave the toast, so he took them in the gut and I was behind the concrete wall siding, safe. Jackie, was the only one left sitting. The one to be shot in the head. The only one at that table not tainted. Ziva should have been killed that night. If she hadn't stepped out to call you, Gibbs, she would be dead now. She was sitting with her back facing that window in the dining room. She would have been killed instantly. Painlessly. Never knowing what her father was really capable of. I wonder if my children will look at me some day the way Ziva looked at Eli that night? That our sins are too great to be forgiven? The monsters we become in the name of protecting the greater good."

"What did he do, Leon?" Gibbs spoke slowly enunciating each word with force. His fear only growing the more Vance spoke and realizing this had something to do with Eli.

"When I asked Eli to let us have Ziva back after I'd sent her back to Israel, breaking up your team to find the mole," Vance began quietly, knowing that Gibbs wasn't going to let this go. "He'd spoken of how people likely wondered how he could have turned his daughter into a professional killer. He said he did so that one day, his grandchildren could be free of this life, free to be doctors or architects. His exact words, "_Use her well, Leon. Ziva is the sharp end of the spear."_

Gibbs reflected on that term. '_Tip of the spear,' _was often used in Military Special Operations meaning: _at the very center of harm's way, the deadly edge, the one to lead an attack or engagement. _And this was how Eli was classifying his own daughter. With what intent and purpose? He knew Leon was trying to give him a clue.

"One of Eli's front companies for Mossad runs shipping cargo. One ship was named after a certain sharp sword that hung above a powerful man's head, symbolizing the constant fear such a powerful man lived in."

"The _Damocles_." Gibbs sighed in barely above a whisper. "A ship that carried Ziva towards the attack. The tip of the spear." He shook his head. "Eli knew what he was sending her into." He felt his gut roll inside. "It was never to kill Saleem." He was putting the pieces together.

"No," Vance shifted uncomfortably and moved to the safe behind his desk removing a folder and laying it before Gibbs, "It was no terrorist camp as we were led to believe, Gibbs. It was a secret Hashshanshin Training Camp." He flipped open the cover and revealed a photo of a group of men standing together. Vance slid his finger along the faces identifying several of them. "Saleem, Ari, Haider, Bodnar, Ames, Rivkin, Cruz, Kort and…"

"Eli David." Gibbs finished landing on the last man's face. Standing there in the same photograph as Ziva's torturer and captor, Saleem Ulaman.

"He sent her there to be broken down, Gibbs." Vance swallowed hard and pored healty amounts of whiskey for both men, "His intent was to turn her into another Elite Assassin, part of this group. He knew Ziva would never volunteer for this willingly. Ziva had become too independent. He needed her to be completely loyal to him. To do whatever she was ordered. He no longer trusted her after her time at NCIS, especially after what happened with DiNozzo and Rivkin. He knew how she felt about DiNozzo. He believed she'd given her loyalty to us. She was his 'tip of the spear,' his future for Mossad. He wanted her to eventually take over his position. To give her life to the same service. Falling in love and having a life and family outside of that service would never do. It interfered with his plans for her." He sighed taking his seat again, "Ziva had no idea what she was walking into. Eli put Bodnar in charge of her 'training.' He knew what was happening to her in that camp, how they were breaking her. The original Hashshanshin soldiers were broken down in such a way that by the end, they believed their torturers word to be gospel. That of God. Willing to do whatever they were instructed not to endure torture like they'd been through ever again. This was Eli's approach in training these men as well. Ari as we know, cracked, like Cobb and couldn't ever reconcile his mind with the extreme inhumane torture they'd been through. He intended to do the same for Ziva."

"That's why he never rescued her." Gibbs took a long breath and slammed his whiskey, "He sent her there on purpose."

"Yes, until you unexpectedly showed up." Vance gave him a small smile, "You were not part of the plan. He'd never expected that you cared so much for his daughter that you'd attempt to avenge her death. He knew she was loyal to you. She proved that over the many months of relentless torture and her refusal to give up any information on NCIS. He never expected the same loyalty from you, or DiNozzo after she left us the way she had in Israel." Vance poured him another shot feeling like they both needed it, "He was using her loyalty to NCIS during that time, her refusal to speak or give up any information about the team as a measuring stick for how disloyal to him and Mossad she'd become and how much breaking needed to be done. To Ziva's credit, this file indicates she never once, no matter what they did to her in those four months, said even a single word about NCIS or the team."

"When we returned from Israel, you called her loyalty to us into question by suggesting that she had blindly followed her father's orders to kill Ari and gain my trust. Ziva's not like them, Leon." Gibbs eyes were burning with anger, "She took the assignment trying to save Ari in the beginning from her father's order. When she realized how badly he'd turned, and was about to kill me, she took his life to save mine. Not to gain my trust as you implicated. He was her brother, Leon. She's not like them."

"I know that now, Gibbs. Especially after reading this report, done by Mossad themselves of her loyalty, to you especially." Vance felt badly for his mistrust of Ziva but considering what her own father had done to her, he wouldn't have put it past her in the past, to kill her brother for the 'greater good of the country' as her father continually offered as excuse for the horrors he brought down on his children. "Eli gained my trust in the beginning by saving my life from the Russian, orchestrating the entire thing though I didn't know that at the time."

Gibbs flipped through the pages in the file with outrage growing to see the atrocities listed against Ziva and methods of breaking her down. His heart nearly stopped at a black and white grainy image of her body hanging from the ceiling in chains and another of her staked to the ground. He quickly snapped the folder shut, unable to look at anymore. "He had his own daughter raped and tortured, trying to break her." He stood in disgust wanting to vomit. "He knew what was happening to her the whole time."

"Yes," Vance added softly, feeling sick at seeing the images briefly himself, "He knew he'd lost her for good though, when you and DiNozzo and McGee rescued her. Even without her knowing he was behind her capture in the first place. At first he was furious for your interruption of his plan and with Ziva for choosing our side. But as the years have gone on, and her refusal to have anything to do with him, the father side of Eli began to miss his only living child and family. He realized what he'd done and vowed to make it right with her. He shut down the Hashshanshin Project with Kazmi shortly after his visit to D.C. for the summit and seeing Ziva again. That maybe the things we'd done in the name of duty and commitment and sacrifice for our country weren't worth the means it took to get there. He did love Ziva, Gibbs."

"He has a helluva way of showing it, Leon!" Gibbs didn't want to hear about how much Eli David loved his daughter after what he'd done. Nothing could ever justify his actions against Ziva, nothing.

"Are you going to tell her?" Vance tilted head studying Gibbs.

"You bet I am." Gibbs seethed, "She's felt guilty since the bastard died for not forgiving his sins and having their last moments with him be in anger. She deserves to be free of that guilt and free of him. He's done enough to destroy her life and I won't let her continue to feel guilty for something she was absolutely justified in feeling the day the man died. He doesn't deserve her forgiveness and she doesn't deserve the guilt."

"This will destroy her, Gibbs." Vance shook his head.

"You've always doubted her, Leon." Gibbs took his doubt of Ziva personally now, "You should have more faith in Ziva. She may get beaten down from time to time with the constant blows in her life, but she is never broken. She rises from the ashes of her life again and again stronger then before."

"I hope for Ziva's sake, your belief in her is right." Vance countered with just as much anger, "Because if you're wrong there is no going back from this."

"Tell me, Leon. When did you know about this exactly? You were the one that ok'd us to go in and avenge her death." Gibbs was confused by these details.

"I found out after she was taken prisoner in the camp."

"By Eli?" Gibbs threw at him, disgusted Vance could leave her there.

"No, through other channels. Eli never knew that I knew he was responsible until just recently." Vance was furious for the suggestion that he'd sat back and let her be tortured. "I do care about Ziva, Gibbs. That's why I sent you in there. I knew she was still alive. I knew she was the female agent at that camp that Dunham had heard whispers of. Do you really think I'd sanction a simple revenge killing? I sent you there to find her and bring her home!" Vance blasted back, "To protect her from whatever they were planning to do to her just as Director Shepard had tried to do before me!"

"Jenny? What does she have to do with this?" Gibbs was immediately taken back to hear her name involved in this.

"She knew that Director David was up to something in regards to an Elite Training Program such as the one I'd created in Operation Frankenstein. Afraid that her father would eventually try to pull Ziva into that program and turn her into a killing machine, like her brother Ari." Vance softened only slightly, "And much like you, she looked at Ziva like her daughter, especially after Ziva had saved her life in Cairo. She wanted to protect her. Keep a close eye on her."

"So she created the Liason Position for Ziva." Gibbs was understanding now why Ziva's position had been created, so Jenny could keep Ziva close and away from Eli and his influence as much as possible.

"Yes," Vance acknowledged, "Eli tried to get her back in various nefarious ways over the years without Ziva knowing."

"Sending Ben-Gidon to frame her for the _Damocles_ murder." Gibbs eyes brightened in realization remembering Eli's first attempt on Ziva just after her rescue, "If she'd been convicted she would have been deported back to Israel."

"And put right back into that training program." Vance finished the thought. "He tried before that too, with the Iranians and framing her much the same way. Again, she would have been sent back had you not help clear her name. You were a real thorn in Eli's side, Gibbs. Constantly saving his girl from trouble." Vance sat back in his chair. "You forced him to change his ways of how to go about getting Ziva back to Israel."

"He sent in Rivkin." Gibbs sighed realizing how the manufactured relationship came to be. "She falls in love with him; comes back to Mossad and Israel."

"It's in the file. Rivkin knew exactly what his Orders were. To bring Ziva back so Eli could send her to that camp." Vance tapped the file and slid it closer to Gibbs.

Gibbs immediately thought of how much Rivkin had been drinking the day Tony killed him, and the days before. It was likely guilt eating at him for setting the trap that would bring Ziva in for such a horrific fate.

"He was supposed to get her to fall in love with him and come back willingly. DiNozzo killing him brought them both back in a very different way then expected but, the end result was the same. Eli had Ziva back under his control," Vance slanted his eyebrow, "and because DiNozzo killed Rivkin, she no longer trusted any of you which turned out even better for Eli."

"How could you ever welcome that man back into your house, Leon?" Gibbs looked at him now in disbelief thinking of the '_Last Supper_' where Eli David had been killed along with Jackie. They'd been breaking bread as friends that evening, and Vance had known about all of this then.

"How could I sit in judgement of him, Gibbs?" Vance poured another shot, "When I'd done the same thing. Creating _Operation Frankenstein_ for the '_greater good of our country_,' as Eli had done for his."

"You wouldn't have don't that to your own child. Your own daughter, Leon." Gibbs argued feeling fiercly protective of Ziva now, at the unimaginable choice her father had made to use her in such a way.

"Israel is different, Gibbs. War is constant and sacrifices are constantly made in the name of protecting the country. Eli made his choice with Ziva." He sipped his whiskey, "I can't honestly say what I would have done had our positions been reversed and I was operating under those conditions. My choices have left my children without a mother." He sighed setting the glass down, "Like I said, sometimes the sins of the father are too great to be forgiven."


	33. Chapter 33

When Gibbs returned home not long after his talk with Vance, most everyone was already asleep in the house except, Fornell, who was wide-awake and taking his job of 'keeping Gibbs family safe' very seriously. His gun in hand and another lying at his feet as he watched the front.

"Everything okay?" Gibbs asked quietly not wanting to wake, the three bodies of Abby, McGee and E.J. asleep in his living room.

"All quiet on the Western Front," Fornell smiled back softly and took note of Gibbs agitated appearance. "Everything okay with you? You look like hell, Jethro."

Gibbs looked at him, shaking his head in one long exaggerated 'no,' before asking, "No dreams?" He wondered if Ziva was sleeping peacefully.

"Not that I know of." Fornell answered only growing more concerned by Gibbs frazzled state and wild look in his eyes as he searched the house quickly, as if checking all the dark corners. "What the hell's going on with you? You're more rattled then a coon in a trap."

"Not here." He sighed and pointed towards the basement door, "McGee," He shook the younger man's shoulder gently trying to wake him.

"Yeah Boss?" McGee came to slowly and then quickly, on alert to be woken, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I need to speak with Fornell. Can you take watch a little while?" Gibbs asked quietly pointing the chair Fornell was vacating.

"Sure, Boss." McGee stood and took the gun from Fornell.

"If you hear Ziva screaming, don't be alarmed and don't run up there. Wait for DiNozzo to get you or me." Gibbs looked at him, giving the quiet order and saw McGee's eyebrows pinch in immediate concern and confusion, "She has nightmares and screams. DiNozzo will wake her. Just give him time."

McGee didn't say anything, just swallowed noticeably hard and nodded, watching Fornell and Gibbs disappear down the stairs.

Fornell took a seat on his regular stool and watched Gibbs set down a Top Secret File and then get down the bottle of whiskey and two screw jars. He waited patiently for Gibbs to dump the screws, clean the jars and pour the shots, knowing the man would speak when he was ready.

Gibbs took a deep breath, staring at the amber liquid in the tiny glass jar and then took a sip, Fornell doing the same though not knowing why, still on edge from watching Gibbs.

"Here," Gibbs slide the file along the wooden workbench closer to Fornell.

"What is it?" Fornell wasn't sure he wanted to know what was in the file from Gibbs behavior.

"Just look." Gibbs tone was agitated.

Fornell cautiously flipped open the file and saw the first black and white image of the several man standing in a group. A few faces he recognized immediately, the others he did not. "What is this?" He asked looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs began to explain working in reverse from what Leon had told him and slid his finger along the photograph naming the faces, "Mossad Director Eli David, CIA Trent Kort, CIA Ray Cruz, Mossad Michael Rivkin, Mossad Kia Kazmi, Swedish Special Forces Roland Ames, Mossad Illan Bodnar, Mossad Ari Haswari," He paused and looked Fornell in the eye with finger tapping over the last face, "Ziva's captor and torturer in Somalia, Saleem Ulaman." He watched Fornell's eyes get large and then snap back to the faces in the photo, "All part of the same group, _The Hashshashini Project_…Mossad's version of _Project Frankenstein."_

"My God," Fornell gasped, "Ziva's father, brother, boyfriends, the man trying to hunt her down and kill her, and two would be assassins all in one photo." He shook his head in disbelief, "Where did you get this?"

"Director Vance."

"Who is this guy?" Fornell pointed to one man that Gibbs had skipped over, not knowing the face.

"I don't remember what Vance said his name was. Haider…maybe? I don't know him." Gibbs sighed and shook his head, "Keep looking." He prompted his friend knowing he was about to be as shocked as he had been.

Fornell flipped the next photograph and landed on the one of Ziva strung from the ceiling with chains. Her face was hard to make out given the grainy nature of the film and low lighting and how her head hung down with hair covering most of it but Fornell had a pretty good idea of who he was looking at, "Ziva?" He asked in a near whisper as though he didn't dare voice her name.

Gibbs only nodded and watched as Fornell flipped the second photograph of her staked to the ground.

"My God, Jethro." Fornell gasped in horror to see such documentation of the extreme torture and pain. He flipped to the next photograph, getting one further then Gibbs had and revealed Ziva lying unconscious with face mangled in a bloody beaten mess, eyes swollen shut, lips, cheek and forehead split open, nose clearly broken and Fornell couldn't look anymore. He flipped the file shut quickly shaking his head as if trying to clear the images.

Gibbs took another drink having seen for the first time the new photograph of Ziva's badly beaten face and watched as Fornell downed his own glass of whiskey.

"I don't understand, Gibbs. What is this?" He flicked the folder in disgust away from him, "And how did they document what was done to her?"

"This is a Mossad Report on the Top Secret Project. Ziva was never captured in a Terrorist Camp in North Africa as we all believed she had been. Her father sent her into hell on purpose. This was one of his secret training camps for an Elite Group of Assassins, the _Hashshashin._ Their goal was to break Ziva down and rebuild her as a Super Assassin. This is the documentation of that breakdown." Gibbs added quietly watching as Fornell's eyes continued to widen, "Her own father ordered her capture, rape and torture."

"Eli?" Fornell whispered the name in utter disbelief. "And Ziva has no idea this is what was really happening to her there?"

"None to my knowledge." Gibbs shook his head softly, "We interrupted their 'training' program for her by inadvertently rescuing her during our mission to avenge her death. Eli David has orchestrated nearly everything in her life since birth to mold her into what he wanted, an Elite Assassin and eventual leader of Mossad."

"And Bodnar?" Fornell asked linking the past with the present, realizing that Bodnar had killed Eli David.

"He was the one Eli put in charge of breaking Ziva in that camp. He's responsible for what was done to her. And now he's drawing from that team of Elite Assassin's to hunt her down. Ames and Kazmi among them. I have no idea how many others there are out there. Many more then this photograph I'm sure." Gibbs nodded his head towards the folder he really didn't want to touch either. "Vance told me to leave it alone and let them come for her."

"He what?" Fornell nearly yelled with anger in his own voice and disbelief.

"He said Israel is trying to tie up their loose ends with Ziva's death and we should let them." Gibbs repeated what Vance had said with a raised eyebrow knowing Tobias would hear the insanity in such a thing as well.

"The man is insane with grief, Jethro." Fornell realized how crazy that sounded.

"I know," Gibbs nodded remembering that stage of the grief process well, "But I can't sit by and do nothing about this. Vance said Eli shut down the program after some moment of finding his conscience after what he had done to his children and became intent on making amends."

"Why he was here when he was killed? To see Ziva?" Fornell asked for clarification and Gibbs nodded, "And she has no idea about any of this?" He couldn't believe this part and Gibbs shook his head this time, "My God, man. Are you going to tell her?"

"I have to. Someone has to be honest with her in her life. She trusts me, Tobias." Gibbs spun the empty whiskey glass on the wooden bench, "I have no idea how to though. Any ideas?"

"Me?" Fornell looked at him like he was crazy, "I haven't the slightest idea how one goes about explaining to someone how their' father ordered them to be raped and tortured for months on end. My God, Jethro! I just can't believe this!" Fornell was truly in shock, "I thought I was a pretty crappy father for missing a few ballet recitals and Parent Teacher Conferences with Emily but…how does a father knowingly do that to his own child? To his own little girl?" He shook his head in disgust as the images he'd just seen flashed before his eyes, committed to memory likely forever, "I just want to go home and hug my kid right now. Poor Ziva…she's been through enough without this."

They didn't have much time to ponder it any further when the sound of a bloodcurdling scream floated down the stairs and both jumped up quickly, knowing what was happening.

McGee was standing at the bottom of the steps to upstairs with heart pounding and eyes wide, listening to the absolutely terrifying sound of Ziva's screams breaking the otherwise still silence of the house. The moment she screamed, Abby and E.J. both had bolted upright from their beds in panic when McGee told them to wait, that Gibbs had said it was Ziva having a nightmare and to wait. They were grateful when Gibbs and Fornell both arrived quickly from the basement, unsure of what to do.

"McGee said she's dreaming?" E.J. asked breathless needing clarification, resisting the urge to run up the stairs with weapons drawn to check on Ziva on McGee's word that Ziva wasn't in danger but only dreaming.

"Yes," Gibbs nodded solemnly hearing another blood-curdling scream thunder down from above.

"Of what?" Abby asked in tears and in full panic.

"Of hell on earth." Fornell answered with sad eyes looking towards the stairs and heart heavy, having seen just a few flashes of it in the photos and now hearing it once more. To know her father had done this to her was almost too much to think about.

"She's reliving her torture in Somalia, Abs." Gibbs clarified seeing her still confused. "She says it happens when she gets reminders during the day."

"This happened before?" E.J. asked when the screaming had stopped and they waited nervously to see if it were really over.

"Yes," Gibbs nodded again, "I think DiNozzo's got her awake." He sighed, "She won't be going back to sleep." He remembered how both she and Tony had appeared downstairs not long after the last time she awoke screaming.

"I sure as hell won't be." E.J whisper shouted with heart pounding and flopped back against the sofa with her gun still in hand beside her, flopping slightly on the cushion.

"Me neither." Abby wiped at a fallen tear and McGee wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side and giving her a hug to comfort her and needing one himseld. Neither had any idea the kind of hell that Ziva continued to deal with even now on occasion with the dreams. "So what do we do?" She asked Gibbs, looking to their parental figure for direction.

"We put on a movie and wait for them to come down when she's ready." He walked towards the television.

Tony sat back against the headboard, with Ziva sitting between his legs and lying back against his chest. Her legs were bent so that she was nearly sitting in a ball, protecting herself even when she was awake. Tony wasn't saying anything, just holding her gently and running his fingers lightly up and down her arm as her breathing calmed and heart slowed once more.

Ziva could tell pressed up against him that he was scared as well, she felt his heart thundering through her own body pressed so closely too him. "Are you okay, Tony?" She asked. The first she'd spoken since he woke her.

Tony smiled, shaking his head slightly that she was worried about him. "I'm fine, Ziva. How are you?"

"Okay now." She answered honestly and relaxed a bit more in his arms taking deep breaths, "That one was bad."

"What was it?" He asked in a near whisper with mouth close to her ear, feeling braver in asking these questions since she seemed more comfortable in his arms. "The electrocution again?" He asked feeling her body jump again from time to time.

"Yes." She swallowed hard, "I can still feel it burning. Like my nerves remember." She spoke quietly.

Tony nuzzled his face against the side of her head into her hair and placed a kiss before her ear, "I love you."

"And I love you," She turned into him more, breathing in his scent and enjoying his arms wrapped safely around her. "I feel safe with you, Tony." She spoke with head against his chest and tucked beneath his chin. "I did not think I would ever feel safe with another man again. But I feel safe with you."

Tony smiled to hear her say such a thing, "You are always safe with me, Ziva David. That I promise you." He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, "I would rather die then hurt you." His kissed her head again and they fell into companionable silence with him holding her and she listening to his heart with ear pressed to his chest.

"We should go downstairs." Ziva took a deep breath hearing the television on beneath them, "I have likely scared them all to death with the screaming." She shook her head knowing how scared Abby especially must be to hear her screaming if Tony's heart pounding revealed the level of his own fear.

"We don't have to go down there if you don't want to, Ziva. They all understand." He smiled at her softly as she snaked her way off of the bed, "Don't feel badly or like you must make an appearance now for their sakes."

"It's okay, Tony." She pushed her hair behind her ear, "I think I actually feel better when I am surrounded by so many people I know won't hurt me." She admitted shyly with a small twinge of a nervous smile.

Tony nodded in understanding and slid off the bed reaching for her hand with a smile, "Then let us join the party."

"Hello," Ziva was the first to speak quietly coming up behind the group watching the movie on the screen and startling a few.

"You and your scary Ninja Skills, sneaking up on people," E.J. smiled having been one to be startled so exhausted from the day and the adrenaline let down after being woken to Ziva's screams. Some protector she was being, she thought to herself smiling at Ziva and Tony with the rest of the group.

"I did not mean to scare you." Ziva spoke quietly and they all understood the double meaning. "If any of you are still tired, please feel free to use the room upstairs. I will not be sleeping anymore this evening and I hate to keep any of you awake on my behalf."

"It's okay, Ziva." E.J. smiled sleepily, "I'll just drink lots and lots of coffee to keep me from sleeping on your desk tomorrow." She teased winking at Ziva and reminding Ziva every chance she could that her desk was still her desk and her absence only temporary. "I'm sure Tony will love throwing things at my head if I start nodding off."

"Hey! I only did that to you once!" Tony smiled teasing her back and appreciating E.J. for trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually, if you're tired. You can take a nap tomorrow." Gibbs spoke up quietly from his place on the end of the couch and surprised everyone. "We're all taking a Mandatory Quarters Day."

"Boss?" Tony looked at him bewildered. "All of us? Even you?" Tony couldn't remember a day ever in his life working with Gibbs that he'd taken a Personal Day of his own free will other then when he'd quit and moved to Mexico. His heart started beating faster again at what this meant, coupled with the fact that Gibbs had left earlier in the night which was also something the man had never done since Ziva had been shot in Israel.

"Even me, DiNozzo." Gibbs nodded and saw a few mouths drop open slightly. He knew that tomorrow, he would break the news to Ziva and that she would need to be surrounded by people who loved her, in a home environment. Not at work, especially not kept in a room in the basement when dealing with such devastating news.

"Does Liat know? Or is she just going to show up there tomorrow and none of us are around?" McGee asked worried about their missing Team member who may not have gotten the new memo.

"I left her a message to come here instead." Gibbs answered smiling softly at how well his team took care of each other, even the new members. "Sit down." He motioned for the Ziva and Tony to take a seat on the empty couch with him, "Watch the movie."

Ziva decided to resume her place on the sofa beside him, curling into his side once more and snuggling in without hesitation. Gibbs smiled softly, dropping a kiss to her head and holding her carefully, his heart breaking in thinking he would never understand how anyone, especially her own father could hurt her so badly. His finger hit 'Play' on the remote and the movie began again.

Tony decided to just lay down on the sofa this time, knowing he'd likely end up that way again anyhow and and lay his head in Ziva's lap once more, loving the feel of her fingers combing through his hair. He didn't stay awake very long before the soothing movements of her finger's caresses had lulled him back to sleep. Within an hour, McGee, Abby and E.J. all had also succumbed to their exhaustion and fell back asleep watching the movie leaving only Gibbs, Fornell and Ziva awake and it wasn't long after that Fornell caught Gibbs eyes and gave small nod towards Ziva's head on Gibbs shoulder that her own eyes had finally fluttered shut again. Gibbs felt the fight leave her body and relax into him and he smiled, kissing her head softly once more. She'd felt safe enough with him, and them to fall asleep. No matter how hard it was tomorrow, he would always tell her the truth and never break that incredible trust she had given him to be someone she could count on.

Gibbs kept a silent vigil, awake and unmoving for the rest of the long night. In the morning, Ziva was so heavily asleep that he carefully slid out from under her, sliding a pillow under her head and stood, stetching his aching wretched back from such a long night. He couldn't help but smile looking down at Ziva asleep sideways on the sofa with Tony's head still in her lap, his legs hanging off the other end of the sofa with McGee, Abby and E.J. lying variously sprawled out around his floor. He was going to miss them all when this was over. His house filled with people.

Fornell had ventured out sometime just after dawn to make a grocery store run with the promise that if he bought the food, Gibbs would cook it. He was surprised when he returned to find all the 'kids' still sleeping and Gibbs drinking coffee alone in the kitchen.

"Do you want me to stick around today?" Fornell asked quietly offering his support to Gibbs as they quietly unpacked the few groceries, "I can take a Personal Day if you need me here."

"Thanks for the offer, Tobias but we'll be okay." Gibbs gave him a soft smile of thanks, "You're more then welcome to come back for dinner though. I think Abby has already stated she's making Gumbo for a little Lousiana flare." He chuckled softly.

"Thanks for the offer but I actually called Diane on the way back from the store," Fornell paused, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest looking knowingly at Gibbs, "I asked her if it would be okay if I took Emily for the night. Just feel the need to be around her right now." He added quietly thinking about what Ziva had been through at the hands of her father.

Gibbs nodded with a smile. He understood exactly, which is why he'd made the decision that his whole team, himself included, were taking the day off to just be together. Liat and Ducky both should be arriving soon, with only Palmer from their team unable to make it as one M.E. needed to stay behind to work on the other NCIS cases. He would be joining them for dinner later in the evening with Breena.

The rousing scent of steak and eggs quickly started bringing the 'kids' around and Tony was the first to let his stomach awaken him and sit up sleepily looking around and stretching while McGee and E.J. began to come to life as well. Ziva was still out cold, completely exhausted from her nightmare the night before and Tony carefully stood and picked up her legs from the floor, swining them around and laying her fully onto the couch. He grabbed the light afghan blanket from the back of the sofa and covered her, smiling and dropping a kiss to her cheek before stepping over the bodies stretched out between him and the kitchen.

"Morning," Gibbs smiled at him, handing him a cup of coffee having watched him get up and move Ziva, covering her. Tony took good care of Ziva and that thought always made him smile.

"Morning." Tony scrubbed his hands over his face with a lazy smile, gladly accepting the cup of coffee as he leaned back against the counter next to Gibbs watching the others wake up and stretch. Everyone a bit stiff from the rather uncomfortable sleeping arrangements though no one would ever admit to it out loud.

"You're making us breakfast." Tony took note as Gibbs flipped another searing steak and his stomach rolled in hunger and nerves. "And you have us all taking the day off. Why do I get the feeling that today is not going to be a good day?" Tony spoke quietly and caught Gibbs eyes, "Is it, Boss?"

"No, its not, Tony." Gibbs admittedly softly looking down at the pan and shaking his head softly, not wanting to lie to him either.

"You know something…something bad." Tony realized why Gibbs was keeping them all together and at home.

"Just try to enjoy your breakfast, DiNozzo." Gibbs sighed, "The bad will come soon enough." He patted him softly in fatherly comfort on the back as he moved around him to get more eggs.

"I'm surprised she went back to sleep." Tony focused his attention back to Ziva, sleeping peacefully on the sofa with hands now tucked up under her face, 'like an angel,' Tony thought and then smiled with a small chuckle sipping his coffee. Only Ziva had the ability to be both positively angelic and devilish at the same time.

"She fell asleep on Gibbs not long after you did." Fornell piped up, looking up from the morning's paper where he was sitting at the table to Ziva in the other room as well.

Tony was surprised to hear such a thing knowing from the last nightmare she was awake all night until they went to work. "I guess the exhaustion finally caught up with her."

"What was it last night?" Fornell asked quietly just as E.J., Abby and McGee were making their way into the kitchen; indicating the type of nightmare she'd had, wondering what caused those horrific terrifying screames.

"The same." Tony answered just as quietly catching the others eyes walking in on the middle of this conversation, "The electrocution. She says she can still feel it burning. Like her nerves remember."

E.J. unconsciously rubbed her own bare arms, while waiting for McGee to pour her a cup of coffee along with his own.

"They probably can. It's called Phantom Pain." Abby spoke up, sitting at the table next to Fornell and looking at her friend helplessly, "The human nervous system has memory like, muscle or brain cells…" She stumbled on what to say, nervously gesturing with her hands, "That kind of stimulation…the receptors never forget. Kind of like an amputee who constantly feels pain in the leg that is no longer there. The nerves that used to extend down that leg remember the pain and trauma and signal the brain and spinal cord that something is wrong." Abby shook her head wishing at times she didn't understand science so well.

"Is there anyway to stop that?" E.J. asked sliding into the seat across from Abby, along with McGee while Tony and Gibbs remained standing at the counter.

"No, not in her case. The only therapies available for such a thing come from amputated limbs and they include medication and Electrical Stimulation Therapy which is the last thing Ziva needs." Abby shook her head, "Most aren't tortured with electrocution to cause this type of issue with their nervous systems so there just aren't any treatments out there for it."

"Well thank God, it only seems to present itself when she's having the nightmares and flashbacks then." Fornell scrubbed his own hand over his face.

Gibbs phone buzzed on the counter and he looked down to read the text. He looked over at Tony and nodded towards the front door. "Liat's here can you let her in please? She didn't want to ring the bell and wake anyone."

"How did she know we'd still be sleeping?" Tony asked with quirked eyebrow moving across the kitchen.

"I text her earlier this morning to say you were all still asleep." Gibbs answered pulling a gallon of orange juice from the fridge.

"Boss? You're texting now?" Tony looked at him with wide-eyes, "So tech savvy you're becoming." He smiled when Gibbs glared and went to answer the door.

"Morning." Liat greeted him quietly stepping through the front door. "Is everyone awake?" She asked removing her jacket and looking across the house to see many bodies in the kitchen.

"Everyone but Ziva." Tony smiled, "She's still sacked out on the couch."

"Couch?" Liat asked with narrowed eyebrows, "Why isn't she sleeping in her bed?"

"Long night." Tony gave her a soft smile, "We just had a sleepover in the living room instead. "You keep missing those, Officer Tuvia." He teased.

"Is that why Agent Gibbs, told me to meet here this morning? This long night you had?" Liat asked quietly with concern in her features.

"No," Tony shook his head with a fallen look, "I think he has news. And whatever it is, isn't good."

"So he will tell us here? In his home?" Liat asked slightly confused. She'd never worked in such a situation before.

"I guess he thinks this is going to be the kind of day that you need your family and not the office." He answered quietly looking into the kitchen with her at all the people meandering around still in their pajamas.

"I really shouldn't be here then," Liat swallowed hard feeling uncomfortable at the mention of needing your family kind of day, "I'm not family." She added quietly feeling out of place.

"Close enough." Tony smirked at her, "I think we're kind of adopting you." His smile grew when she started to smile and nervously looked away.

"I do not think I could ever give up my Israeli citizenship or Mossad and become and American as Ziva did." Liat shook her head softly with a smile.

"Why not? You could resign from Mossad and apply to be a _Very Special Agent_ for NCIS permanently like Ziva did," He smiled softly at her with a hint of teasing but also a little serious, "Then you'd never have to leave us and Ladies Night Out and Game Night can become serious parts of your weekly routine." He laughed softly and then sobered, "And you wouldn't have to get a new partner…" He spoke quietly knowing how much she was not looking forward to that when she returned to Israel, having Malachi replaced, "You'd get a new family instead." He nodded towards the crowd in the kitchen with a smile, "Permanently join our, '_Island of Misfit Toys._"

"Your what?" Liat asked confused with a slight smile, her heart starting to beat a little more rapidly with his words of 'permanently' and 'new family.'

"Have you never seen the movie _Rudolph The Rednosed Reindeer_ at Christmas time? Every kid has seen that!" Tony looked at her incredulously as every child grew up watching the film yearly.

"No," Liat smiled at him amused, "I grew up in Israel…where we are all Jews, remember? And do not celebrate Christmas, therefore…no holiday movies about Rednosed Reindeers."

Tony smacked the back of his own head, "I should have known that." He shook his head and then smiled, "The _Island of Misfit Toys_ is a place where those who don't quite belong anywhere else, somehow belong with each other. Ala," He motioned towards his group again, "Our strange little family."

"Thank you for the invite." Liat answered honestly with a small smile, still slightly astonished at how much this group of people continually welcomed her in.

"Are you hungry? Cuz Boss made steak and eggs." He smiled switching topics seeing her slight unease and began walking towards the kitchen. "We can whip you up some pancakes if you're not in the meat eating mood?" He teased knowing she was mostly vegetarian from what he'd seen of her eating habits, though considering what she'd told them last night about feeding people to wild boars, he may rethink his menu as well. The thought of it still made him a little nauseous and he quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head.

"No, thank you," She shook her head looking nauseously at the sizzling steak in the pan and eggs. "I will just wait in the living room with Ziva." She waved her good morning to everyone in the kitchen and quickly vacated the area.

Ziva's eyes began to flutter open moments later hearing the voices in the kitchen and the smell of frying meat. The first person she saw was Liat smiling over at her sitting in the chair across from her.

"Good morning." Liat greeted her, genuinely happy to see her progression in healing that she could sleep somewhat bunched up on a sofa and not be in excruciating pain. Ziva was nearly healed. "Long night?" She asked for Ziva to clarify as no one else had.

"Bad dreams." Ziva answered quietly and saw the understanding flash across Liat's face.

"So, no work today. This is normal here?" Liat asked changing subjects with a small smile, "No wonder you prefer to work here in America, Ziva. Your Boss cooks you breakfast while you sleep in and then have the day off."

Ziva smiled shaking her head softly with a small chuckle, taking the tease for what it was, "This is not normal." Her smiled faded as she stood and stetched a little, watching everyone else in the kitchen and the way Gibbs was looking over at her now, "Something bad is coming today." She could feel it, "This is the calm before the storm."


	34. Chapter 34

Ducky had arrived twenty minutes later and within the hour, breakfast was over and everyone recongregated in the living room with Fornell slipping out to go to work. A nervous tension filled the air as everyone was waiting for what they knew was going to be bad news coming from Gibbs.

Ziva sat in the middle of the couch flanked on either side by Ducky and Tony. Abby and McGee were sitting side by side on the love seat and E.J. was sitting in the lone living room chair with Liat preferring to stand, not liking to sit when bad news was coming as she felt trapped.

Gibbs grabbed a chair from the kitchen and slowly brought it into the living room with the file held tightly in his hand, placing his chair directly in front of where Ziva was sitting and everyone gulped, especially Ziva.

"Just tell me." Ziva looked at him as he sat down slowly, taking a moment to look into her eyes with a sad expression she knew wasn't good. "I have been waiting for the other foot to drop."

"It's waiting for the other _shoe_ to drop, Ziva." Tony corrected her quietly as per her wishes and received some stern looks that now was not the time.

Ziva picked up on those looks and defended him, "I have asked Tony to always correct me when I say things incorrectly. It is the only way I will learn to say them right and I need to be able to trust he will always be honest with me." She gave him a small smile and took his hand, giving it a squeeze and then not letting go as she shifted her focus back to Gibbs sitting directly in front of her, "Just as I can trust that you will always be honest with me, Gibbs. So please, just tell me."

"Ziver, are you sure you don't want to talk about this privately first?" Gibbs asked again, having already quietly spoken about this earlier with her, making sure she hadn't changed her mind.

"Everyone in this room has already seen me at my most vulnerable and exposed in the past two months, Gibbs. None of you have ever left my side during that time. You have all put your lives in danger to protect mine. Some of you," Her eyes flashed first with Tony and then Liat, "have not left my side both night and day for nearly the entire two months of my recovery. My life has already been completely exposed. I have nothing to hide anymore. Honestly, I feel safer…" her eyes met with Tony remembering this same feeling and conversation last night after her nightmare about joining the others, "somehow surrounded by people I know love me and that I can trust. My family," she smiled softly at him, "and friends." She smiled at E.J. and Liat both, having become much closer with them in the past two months through endless hours of every day contact, long conversations and fun times together as a group. "The people in this room… have been through the some of the most difficult experiences of my life with me… that have only brought me closer with all of you." She gave them all a soft smile, nervous about whatever he was going to tell her but also relieved not to be facing it alone. She'd come to rely on them in the past few months; had been forced to with her own body's limitations and now found herself feeling safer and more at peace with those she knew held no judgement. "I am tired of secrets, Gibbs." She looked deeply into his eyes and nodded, "Please, just tell me whatever it is."

Gibbs nodded and took a breath, "Considering everything we've been learning about _The Hashshanshini Project_ and its close ties to the American _Operation Frankenstein_…" Gibbs began telling them all but looking only at Ziva as if she were the only one he was really speaking to, "I decided last night that it was time to go straight to the source. To the one man we know who had a part in _Operation Frankenstein._"

"Director Vance." Ziva added quietly remembering that is where he'd gone last night and the man's involvement in developing the Elite Assassin Training Program.

"Yes," Gibbs nodded holding tightly to the folder in his hands as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, "I asked him directly what he knew about _The Hashshanshini Project_. He gave me this folder," Gibbs looked down at the folder in his hands and then back up at Ziva, "And told me the truth." He handed the folder slowly over to Ziva who forced her hands not to shake taking it. "Go ahead."

Ziva flipped open the folder and was greeted with the same group shot of men. Her eyes scanning the faces and she felt her breath stolen from her body.

Gibbs knew she wouldn't be able to speak and explain what she saw to the others so he explained quietly with finger reaching over the top of the photo to point out and say their names outloud, "Saleem Ulaman…Ari Haswari…Illan Bodnar…Roland Ames…Kia Kazmi…Michael Rivkin…Ray Cruz…Trent Kort," He paused and swallowed hard watching a large tear fall down Ziva's cheek in utter silence, "Eli David." He heard the others gasp softly around him but ignored them focusing only on Ziva, "Do you know who this man is, Ziva?" He asked pointing to the one face he didn't know amongst the men.

She nodded and another tear fell unchecked and then another, "Haider…" She answered in a shaking voice and her hand started to tremble causing the photo to as well.

"Haider…the cigarette guy?" Tony asked breathlessly afraid to speak until this moment with tears in his own eyes, unsure what this meant exactly but something terrible to have Saleem in a photo with her father.

Ziva only nodded in response and another tear fell.

"Who is that, Ziva?" Gibbs could see that clearly Tony was aware of who the man was from just the name but he needed to know.

"Haider was one of the men in Saleem's camp. The one who used to watch the others…smoking while he did," She swallowed hard staring at this face and more tears slid down her face as she barely breathed, "When it was his turn he would always put them out on the same spot on my skin before he would begin." She answered quietly in barely above a whisper, transfixed on the faces in the photo. "He was also the one…who would set my bones after they would break them."

"Okay," Gibbs answered softly with a small nod, "Ziver, there is no easy way to tell you this…it was not a terrorist camp your father sent you into." Gibbs paused willing his own emotions to stay in check when her eyes flashed up to his immediately with question, "It was a _Hashshanshini Training Camp._ He sent you there to be broken." He paused and watched as her eyes filled with disbelief and tears, slowly starting to shake her head 'no.' "His intent was to break you down and rebuild you as one of the Elite Assassins in his group. He was grooming you to take over Mossad, in the way he wanted." He paused tilting his head to the side trying desperately to hold back his own tears at seeing the devastation in her own eyes, "Ziva, this is the file that Mossad kept on you during that Training Session…their methods and progress in breaking you."

Ziva furiously blinked her eyes unable to see through the tears and looked back down, flipping to the next page of the file and gasping when she saw the image of her hanging from the ceiling, naked and in chains unconscious after being electrocuted. Her heart started to pound and chest was visibly heaving as she struggled to breathe and keep her emotions in check, resisting the urge to scream and cry as she flipped to the next and the next, images of her torture and 'breaking' documented in grisly fashion.

The others were all crying silently as well, struggling to hold back their own cries watching her and seeing the photos flip by, the first real evidence they'd ever seen of what had been done to Ziva during her time as prisoner.

"My father…" She began and stopped taking several large breaths, "Is the one who had me captured? He ordered them to rape and torture me? All that time?" She asked with eyes penetrating deeply into Gibbs searching for the truth and needing confirmation. "He sent me to that hell?" She inhaled a sob, "On purpose?"

"Yes." Gibbs answered her honestly and watched her face contort into a held back sob as she looked back down at an image of her unconscious and badly beaten naked body lying on a dirt floor, bound and staked unmoving as a prisoner in that hell.

"He knew what was happening to me?" She had to clarify everything that was being implied.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded speaking softly and felt the tears welling in his eyes though he willed them to stay in. "He gave Bodnar control over how they broke you…but your father knew," Gibbs nodded towards the file in her hands, "He was receiving progress reports." He paused watching more tears rain down her cheeks in silence.

Ziva closed her eyes looking down and more tears squeezed out form her long dark lashes as she slowly shook her head, the real pieces falling into place of this horrendous puzzle that was her life, "And Michael," She spoke his name and looked up to Gibbs, "My father had him seduce me in order to bring me back to Israel for this, _training_?" She said the word with such venom it stung, and more tears came forth from them all, that such a simple word could ever be used to describe the autrocities commited against Ziva. "Michael knew my father's intentions for me?"

"Yes." Gibbs answered honestly to both questions.

"That explains his drinking." Ziva scoffed through tear stained face with a sick smile remembering how much Michael had been consuming in those days before his death and why Tony was able to not get killed himself in fighting the man, "He knew he was luring me into hell."

There was nothing to say to that so Gibbs remained silent, waiting for her to speak as she was putting the pieces together herself.

"And with his death, my father was able to keep me in Israel." She shook her head at how well she'd been played, replaying her father's guilt trip and conversation over in her head now, "Sever my ties with all of you and send me exactly where he wanted me into that camp." She sighed looking back up at Gibbs, "Did Malachi know this truth? What I was walking into?" She asked wondering who else she had trusted had betrayed her. Malachi had been part of the team that was bound for this 'camp.'

"I don't know." Gibbs answered honestly, asking and dreading the same question and answer. "He wasn't mentioned at all in this file or by Vance, I don't know if he knew or played a part in getting you there."

Liat could barely breath, tears raining unchecked down her cheeks in front of them for the first time, standing off to the side and in disbelief at what she was hearing and that Malachi could have some how participated in this. She couldn't believe that he would knowingly, but then again, she would never, ever have believed that Mossad would be capable of doing this to one of their own and especially for Director David to do this to his own daughter…it was unfathomable.

"We interrupted that breaking process…your training, unknowingly, when we came to avenge your death." Gibbs went on to explain, "Brought you home. Director Vance knew you were alive in the camp." He knew that would bring all eyes back sharply to his in surprise, "He said he didn't learn the truth of what your father had done until you were already a prisoner inside and that he knew you were the female being reported to Dunham as held captive. Said that is why he ok'd DiNozzo, McGee and I to 'avenge' your death, because he wanted us to find you and bring you home. Your father had no idea that Vance was aware of the truth. Not until recently anyway."

"My father sent Malachi to try and frame me for the _Damocles_ murder." Ziva spoke in a quiet voice as her tears began to slow and she regained composure, though the others were still trying hard to blink back their tears. A quiet resolve was setting over her features: acceptance. "He was trying to find a way to bring me back to Israel. To force me by having me sent back for murder. To go back into his program."

"Yes." Gibbs nodded, knowing that she was clicking all the pieces of realization together in her head now. Going over every event of her life involving her father and how it all was meant toward his end game, of training her to be his Final Project and then passing the 'torch' onto her as the next Leader of Mossad.

"And the Iranians before that?" She asked remembering the first time she'd been framed and Gibbs nodded, "And Ray?"

"I don't know how exactly on that one, but yes." Gibbs answered and she nodded, chewing now on the inside of her lower lip as she nodded. Her tears had ceased completely and a far off look came over her eyes. "Vance said that your father abolished the program shortly after his first trip to D.C. for the summit meetings. That he'd had a sudden change of heart and decided instead to seek your forgiveness for his sins and find a way to keep you in his life."

"So he was, what?" Ziva narrowed her dark intense eyes with an incredulous tone, not at Gibbs but at her father, "Making arrangements to find me what he thought was a suitable husband with Ray? Once again manipulating every aspect of my life." She shook her head, "So predictable. I was foolish to ever believe he could possibly change." The same resolve she'd had the night he died, before he was shot to death after learning that he'd killed another innocent for his own purposes came back; his sins were too grotesque in nature to ever, ever be forgiven. "_A snake never changes its spots, Ziva, it just finds a better place to hide_." She spoke in Hebrew quoting what he'd said to her and in a deeper tone and then scoffed again, repeating it in English so the others understood. "He always told me that as a child. He never changed his spots. He just found a better place to hide." Her eyes flashed to Gibbs realizing how her father had changed tactics with her, "Instead of the forceful authoritative approach he had used with me before Somalia, he used love and affection after… my forgiveness in these last years to manipulate me." She closed her eyes sighing and then smiling, shaking her head that she really was played and her reaction of being so calm was unsettling to the others who were still crying for her betrayal.

"Ziva, there is more." Gibbs sighed folding his hands in front of his lips, "Ari was right in his assumptions about your father purposefully killing his mother in that Israeli airstrike. He wanted to have sole control over him for his training into this program." He added softly only feeling more sorry for the man who tried to kill him in the basement because of his obsession with Gibbs stemming from his relationship with his father.

"And let me guess," Ziva's eyes turned coal black as her tone dropped and sounded like steel. "He was also responsible for the attack that killed my mother? So he could have the same access to me. For this program."

Gibbs nodded softly and the others had a new surge of tears though Ziva remained staring into Gibbs eyes with no emotion.

She passed the file over to Tony, not caring who read or saw what was in it anymore. "I'm done." Ziva nodded at first slowly and then with resolve, "With all of it."

"Ziva," Gibbs spoke her name quietly not sure what she meant with his own anxiety building unsure of her reaction to all of this.

"I'm done with them taking. They get no more of me." She repeated his words back to him. The words he'd spoken to her yesterday in the elevator and gave him a small smile to acknowledge she'd heard what he'd said. "It's over. I buried him in Israel and it is done. I owe him nothing else." She released herself from the obligation to get revenge on her father's killer in Bodnar, her duty long ago fulfilled. "I finish this with Illan, for myself." She continued to nod softly agreeing unconsciously with her thoughts with the gesture, "For my life. For my future." She gave a small smile and her eyes welled with tears again with one escaping as she smiled softly when Gibbs did. "You are my family." She looked at Gibbs with the same soft smile and another tear fell, as she looked around at the people surrounding her with nothing but love and support for her, "You have always had my back. You are my family." She repeated fully embracing them and her life now and in the future. "I have nothing left in Israel. This is home. You," she paused looking at them and her smile grew with silent happy tears falling, "Are home. I love all of you…and I know, that you all love me…no hidden agendas. No manipulations. Your love does not come with a price." She exhaled a long breath wiping at her tear tracks stinging her cheeks, "Thank you."

"Ziva, are you really okay?" Gibbs asked quietly, happy to see her smiling but worried she was suddenly so calm and at peace as this was not the reaction he was expecting and wondered if she wasn't partially in shock or denial.

"Yes, actually. I am surprised myself." She shrugged with slight smile not expecting this reaction either, "But somehow…I feel… free." She answered with that being the only word she could find and then another, "Liberated." She smiled softly wiping at another fallen tear, "I do not have to feel badly ever again for the choices I have made or make now. My life is my own." She smiled and reached for Gibbs hand, holding and squeezing it, "Thank you, for telling me the truth. For always, telling me the truth. Even when it is hard." She smiled as more tears began to well in her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He answered in a near whisper with a smile, reaching out to cup her face with one hand feeling relief wash over him. His belief in her was right. Ziva was stronger then Vance had given her credit for and once again, she had proven that she would rise again from the ashes of her life stronger then before. Her entire life she had struggled to survive; fought for everything she had. To know so much of it had been a contrivance by her father had liberated her from the guilt she felt at his manipulations. She _was _free, for the first time in her life. The last of her bloodline. Where she went from here, was now her choice.

"What about Bodnar?" Tony asked finally speaking and trying to slow his own emotions seeing her reaction and that she had accepted all of it, as it was. Letting all the hurt and anger, sadness and guilt just wash away with the tears she'd cried and trying to do the same. He had no right to feel enraged if she didn't. If she wanted to let it go, he would try to as well, for their future. But in order to have that future, they still had a major complication. The man intent on killing her. Bodnar.

"I do not care how… or why… or what his connection is to who anymore." Ziva shrugged with no emotion having surpassed the threshold of betrayals into acceptance, "I really don't. And honestly, it does not matter. He will keep going until he kills me, it does not matter how. What matters is that we beat him at this game, and I kill him instead."

"But how do we do that?" Tony asked liking the return of her fierce resolve but unsure how to accomplish such a terrifying prospect. "How do we beat him at this game?" Especially if Bodnar was Eli's protégé and part of his Elite Group of Assassins.

"I always beat Illan in chess. He never thought as many moves ahead as I did." Ziva smiled finding her fire thinking about their childhood, "His arrogance will be his downfall. And there is one move from me that he will never expect. Not with how we have grown up. Not with our training."

"What is that?" Liat asked wondering the same, having been one of those trained just like Ziva and Illan.

"That I will not be doing this alone." Ziva smiled softly looking around at their faces, "He will expect me to eventually come after him by myself when I am healed. Believing that I will handle this on my own, as in the past. It is our way, a singular Mossad assassin. But I am not that anymore. I am part of a team. And we work together. That," She smiled softly looking intently into Gibbs eyes, "Will be his downfall. Our _Rules of Engagement_ in how we proceed with this mission, are the same as you have given to us," She gestured towards herself and Tony and then between McGee and Abby, "That we do not waste good…and we take nothing for granted." She smiled realizing how those two rules were the only ones in life that really mattered when you cut down to it. "We are a _good_ team. And each of us is willing to die for the other. We take nothing for granted. Not anymore." She smiled realizing how far they'd come through all of this to become that much closer to each other. Bonded to each other through bullets and blood, death and grief, pain and sorrow, elation and thanks, laughter and tears, love and loyalty. "He will be expecting only me. He will be getting all of us." Ziva smiled with a renewed sparkle in her eyes.

"_Hoo-rah_." Gibbs responded quietly with a smile to hear her say that. His team finally solidified and thinking as one.

"And in the meantime," Ziva turned her smile to Tony, "we are going to enjoy life. Not be afraid." She reached for his hand knowing how much time had already been wasted with things put on hold always waiting for a better time, "Together." She smiled knowing he held the same fears.

"Together." Tony repeated softly with a smile and kissed her hand, setting it back down on Ziva's knee.

"Together." Abby smiled reaching her hand in to close over Tony and Ziva's with tears in her eyes.

"Together." McGee echoed with a smile, laying his over Abby's and earning a large smile in turn from all three of them.

_The Four Musketeers_, Gibbs thought with a smile. Remembering when Vance had originally broken up his team and Abby demanded the return of her Musketeers. The ridiculous photos of them making faces she'd hung on her wall in their absence that made him miss them more too.

"I'm in to the end. I already promised that." E.J. smiled blinking back her own tears and laid her hand on McGee's. The past two months working so closely with them all again and on something so personal had only solidified her commitment to her surrogate team and the people she'd come to care for so deeply outside of work as well. These were her friends. They had been there for her and she would be there for them.

"Not sure what help I could be, but I am in as well." Ducky smiled and lay his hand over theirs, looking at Gibbs to do the same.

"I'm always in. It's my Team." Gibbs smiled widely putting his hand in, and then shifted his gaze to Liat standing off to the side with arms folded over her chest, looking unsure about where she now belonged given she was the Mossad Liason, and suddenly they seemed to be part of the enemy. "What do you say, kid?" Gibbs looked at her with an intent gaze and lopsided smile, "Are you in?" It was an invite and one he hoped she would accept, at least for this mission.

Liat hesitated as all eyes fell to hers, waiting, watching and wondering. Her eyes locked with Ziva's and a silent message was sent and received. Ziva nodded ever so slightly with her head to the side, calling her over and Liat moved. "I'm in." She smiled softly laying her hand over theirs. "I will see this through to the end with you, Ziva." She promised Ziva, looking her in the eyes, "This is my _Aliyah_."

Ziva blinked back tears with such a serious promise. That Liat was vowing her _Aliyah,_ her higher purpose in life, to avenging Ziva's life and all the wrongs in it done by those they'd sworn to protect. To ensure that she had a future, and one she deserved. This was no small thing, obvious even to those who were not Jewish; who were not Mossad. "We will end this, together." Liat spoke in Hebrew looking only at Ziva, "You have my vow, I will not betray you. I will not betray you." She repeated staring into her eyes intently show her that it was the truth.

Ziva blinked back her tears, too moved to speak and reached for Liat's free hand, squeezing it and then releasing only to reach up and cup the side of her face to kiss her cheek in great appreciation. "Thank you." Ziva spoke in English when she pulled back and the others knew something had transpired between the two that was fairly momentous, though they couldn't understand the words, the actions spoke loudly enough.

"All for one!" Abby chanted with a smile, having always called them her Musketeers, and Tony, McGee and Ziva responded with, "_And one for all!_" Making them all laugh and Gibbs shake his head with a smile, his previous thought solidified of his Musketeers.

Somehow, the combined hands fell away and into individual hugs, without any words spoken to each other, none were needed. Their vows to each other and this mission were clear. They would work together and end this part of Ziva's life, once and for all.

"I hope you all do not mind, but I need to shower." Ziva scrubbed her hand over her arm just wanting to wash it all off of her and they nodded in understanding. To wash away the tear tracks and hurt and start fresh. To have some time alone to process what had just happened. She started walking towards the stairs and heard Tony yell, '_Dibbs, I get the next one.' _ Already arguing with McGee and E.J. over who was in line for the shower after her. She smiled shaking her head as she walked slowly up the steps. She loved her family and they loved her. And nothing else mattered anymore.

The others meandered into the kitchen with Ducky calling for tea and Tony and Gibbs in the hunt for coffee leaving Liat alone in the living room, now staring at the file left on the couch. She picked it up and flipped through it, reading various remarks about the progress of breaking Ziva and the condition she was in. The photos… the physical proof of what her own agency, and her own country had done to one of their own and claiming it to be for the '_greater good of the nation_.' It literally made her sick to her stomach and she had to put the file down quickly and get some fresh air. She bolted for the door and nearly as soon as she was outside, vomited over the balcony at the thought of what was done to Ziva by her own father, her own people and possibly even Malachi were just too much for her to take. She felt ashamed and somehow dirty now to be the only one in the room that was linked to such treachery being Mossad. How in one morning, they had turned everything she loved and believed in upside down and revealed it to be something disgusting that shamed her. The actions of a few had tainted the entire thing for her now and she felt her former pride in belonging to Mossad quickly slipping away each time she heaved and vomit.

Ziva had come down the stairs, freshly showered and changed and immediately took note of Liat through the window on the porch, physically ill as the others had suddenly stopped what they were doing to watch in surprise from the kitchen, with everything happening so quickly after seeing Liat bolt through the front door and immediately sick.

Ziva looked from them to Liat and moved towards the door. She understood Liat's reaction better then any of them. What betrayal felt like from something you were once willing to give your life for. She knew that Liat was feeling that now.

She grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa on her way by and wrapped it around her shoulders as she stepped onto the porch closing the open door behind her.

"Being my father's _perfect daughter_ no longer seems so appealing, does it?" Ziva spoke quietly remembering one of the first conversations she'd ever had with Liat years ago, when Liat had been so eager to please Ziva's father.

Liat remained hunched over the railing resting her body weight on her forearms and shook her head slowly, honestly, and finally admitting to herself and to Ziva in that one move that she had coveted Ziva's life then, her father's attention and affections. Seeing them now for what they were and absolutely mortified that she was ever envious.

Ziva leaned against the railing next to Liat, snaking her hand out of the blankets and into the cold air to brush Liat's long hair back and over her shoulder out of her face as she heaved in sickness. It was a very loving gesture that didn't go unnoticed by either woman and one that Liat had first done for Ziva after being poisoned weeks ago. This was something sisters would do for each other; give one another a hard time about their mistakes and beliefs and help them in a loving way at the same time, to be there for them.

"Don't give your life to them, Liat." Ziva spoke quietly not wanting her to make the same mistakes she had, "The sacrifice you make is never worth it in the end. If you are going to die for something, make sure it is worth dying for. I was willing to give my life for the good of my country and Mossad…and for my father when I walked into that camp believing I was getting rid of one another evil man in the world…I was lied to and my life and my _Aliyah_ were for nothing then. I knew when I left that camp, even without knowing my father and Mossad were behind my stay there…that I could never trust them again. They did not have my back. I had been manipulated and used and it was all for nothing. I had forgotten whom I could really trust. Those who really loved me. I was reminded when they came for me. Not for any other reason," she sighed with a slow smile spreading across her lips, "other then they loved me enough to care that I was gone." She thought about what they'd done just to avenge her death.

Liat took a deep breath and stood, the wave of nausea passed and used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth, turning to face Ziva with tears in her eyes.

"I know you have a lot to think about." Ziva wrapped the blanket more tightly around her, feeling the chill especially having wet hair. "But I want you to know…to see," She nodded back towards those still inside the house, "That there _is _life outside of Mossad. And whether you stay or leave, you are always welcome here. As Tony has said to me," She smiled softly, "We have sort of adopted you along the way…all of our little sister." She added just as softly and saw a new surge of tears in Liat's eyes, before she quickly looked away with a disbelieving headshake that they could feel this way and be so kind and generous. "Gibbs has Rules as you know by now, and as I stated earlier, the two most important are turning out to be #5 and #8… you do not waste good and you take nothing for granted. You are good, Liat. And please know, we do not take you for granted." She reached out grabbing her hand and forcing Liat to look at her, "I… do not take you for granted." She gave her a small smile, "You have hardly left my side since I was shot, both night and day… and I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done…and given up…for me. Thank you." Ziva blinked back her tears truly caring for the young woman who had taken such good care of her for the past two months in every way. Going so far even as to cover her from a sniper and get shot herself.

"You're welcome." Liat acknowledged her quietly with a smile and exhaling a long breath. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Ziva." She admitted with a hint of fear in her tone at the unknown when for so much of her life, the only thing that made sense was her commitment to Mossad and how far she wanted her career to go.

"You do not have to make up your mind right now. It is a big decision. Think about it. For now," Ziva wrapped her arm around Liat's shoulder and leaned her head into her giving her a sideways hug, "Come inside and have some fun. Tony is always very good for a laugh." She smiled thinking of the man she loved who drove her crazy and made her laugh all in one. "Today we are appreciating the good in our lives and taking nothing for granted. Today we are family." She added softly with a small smile. "Come inside." She reached for Liat's hand, tugging her along and giving it a soft squeeze until the woman began to move. They held hands until they stepped through the door.

For the first time in a long time, Liat thought perhaps surrounded by these people who were once strangers only months ago and now growing so dear to her, that maybe she did have a place where she could belong. On the _Island of Misfit Toys,_ she smiled looking over at Tony who greeted her across the room with a small smile and head nod. She wasn't certain what the future held for her but for now, she knew this was exactly where she belonged.

Ziva had told her that if she were going die for something, make sure it was worth dying for. She wasn't sure what that meant anymore with her commitment to Mossad, but she was sure that _this_ battle ahead of them _was_ worth it. These people surrounding her, especially Ziva whom she found herself looking more and more too as a sister, were worth it. They were '_good_' and as Gibbs Rules had stated, _you do not waste good_. As long as she was a part of this team, she wouldn't be wasting that _good… _and she certainly wouldn't be taking them or their kindness towards her, for granted.


	35. Chapter 35

"Right hand blue!" Ducky called out when the spinning needle finally stopped from his perch on the couch, watching with a large smile on his face as the others laughed at the four remaining contenders in their current game of _Twister._

Abby and E.J. had both fallen out of the game with so many bodies on such a tiny space and a hilarious roar of laughter went up with the new predicament the others now faced moving to the new space. Ziva had insisted she was now well enough to play and the current _Twister Champion_ McGee, with Tony, Ziva and Liat were the four left twisted on the mat.

"I swear to God, McGoo if you put even attempt to put your hand where I think you're contemplating…" Tony seethed from his precarious position balanced over Ziva with McGee directly behind him in an already very uncompromising position with bodies pressed tightly together. His comment only sent another round of hysterics through the spectators and a devilish smile up at Tony from Ziva. She was now doing what looked like a back bend, crab crawl position beneath Tony, face up. Her chest with the last move now pressed tightly against Tony's and Liat nearly doing the splits beneath her as the one on the very bottom of the pile.

"Tony, it's the only blue spot open now that you've all made your move. I have to." McGee was not liking his position as man on top and behind Tony either but somehow this is how he ended up.

"If you make me fall on top of Ziva and crush Liat, I will crush you!" Tony threatened as McGee was already moving and everyone laughed again at the sheen of sweat forming on Tony's head not only from his balanced position using every muscle in his body but also from the position and contact of his body with Ziva's.

McGee's movements pushed Tony off balance enough that he began to fall.

"Roll Liat!" Tony shouted not wanting to crush her on the bottom, as he started falling to the side, scooping his arm under Ziva's back and bringing her around to roll over on top of him while McGee went the other way.

"Quick moves, Little Ninja!" Tony lay his head to the side lying on the floor to see Liat was fine and had rolled over her head and into a standing position. His heart was pounding with Ziva lying on top of him as he turned his face back to her, "You okay?" He asked with a small smile, just wanting to make sure he hadn't hurt her in the roll.

"I'm fine." She smiled enjoying her position as the first time in a very long time to be pressed this way with Tony. "Thanks for the save, Tony."

"Well… we've spent so much time putting you back together, I wouldn't want to break you again." He spoke quietly staring into her dark smiling eyes, trying to remember they were not alone. "Good going, McGoo!" Tony teased McGee redirecting his mind away from his thoughts on Ziva and helped her up instead.

"You're the one who fell, Tony. Not me." McGee smirked stretching his back. "Ziva, Liat and I in the next round. You're out!" He smiled widely having bested Tony yet again in the game, eager to maintain his status as Champion.

"You against the two insanely flexible Ninjas?" Tony scoffed rolling to his knees to stand. "You don't stand a chance, McDreamer!" He shook his head laughing that McGee would even think he stood a chance between Liat and Ziva who had not played, either one, the last time around when McGee claimed his Champion status.

"I'm going to have to bow out of the next round," Liat smiled shyly looking up at the clock, "I need to start getting ready. Asa is picking me up soon." She was actually a little sad to be leaving such a good day of fun, "I will of course, demand a rematch as I'm quite certain I can beat Ziva in this game." Her smile widened with a teasing tone, the gaunlet laid down between the competitors.

"Ooooh," Tony couldn't help but smile seeing the predatory gaze and tight smile forming on Ziva's face at the challenge. "This is going to be more exciting then the _Ali-Frasier_ Fight! Ziva versus Liat in a _Twister_ Death Match! We should sell tickets! Make a ring in the middle of the office. We'd have lunch money for a year!"

"Don't even think about it, DiNozzo." Gibbs shook his head with a small smile, knowing Tony may just try it.

"Are you sure you and Asa won't join us for our own version of _Mardi Gras_ this evening?" Abby tried to persuade Liat with a smile, not wanting her to leave their family fun day that wasn't quite over, "My gumbo is legendary!"

"I will have to take a drain check, Abby. I'm sorry." Liat apologized and the others smiled.

"It's rain check." Ziva corrected her this time, having learned that one not long ago and received a pleased and proud smile from Tony.

"Big plans tonight, aye Liat?" McGee smiled only wishing the best for her.

"I'm not sure, McGee." Liat smiled nervously tucking her own hair behind her ear, "Asa won't tell me what we're doing. He said that it was a surprise and he's being very secretitve. He bought me a dress and told me he would pick me up at 6 PM." She sighed shifting nervously with all eyes on her, "I don't do well with surprises. In my life, surprises have generally not been a very good thing."

"Whatever Asa's planning, I'm sure will be good." Tony smiled softly remembering the man's plans this evening for Liat. Asa had told him he was planning to propose. He pulled Ziva back against him wrapping his arm around her from behind and resting his head with hers. Needing to feel her close and so thankful they had found their way. Ziva instinctively lifted her hands to hold onto the arm he'd wrapped around chest protectively. Before they had been rooting for Liat and Malachi to work things out, but after everything that had happened, they weren't so sure about that anymore. Now they only wanted whatever would make Liat happy. They weren't going to try and sway her one way or the other but let her find her own way and support her whatever that may be.

Liat only smiled softly in response and excused herself to get ready upstairs. The others settled in to watch a movie while Abby began making preparations for the rest of their dinner. Breena and Palmer would be arriving shortly and their Lousiana themed evening would commence.

"You know the tradition behind the _Mardi Gras_ beads, don't you Ziva?" Tony teased after Abby began passing them out.

"You mean..the one where women traditionally get drunk and flash their boobs to receive more beads?" Ziva gave him a slanted eyebrow speaking quietly as they watched Gibbs head for the basement and Ducky soon after.

Tony's eyes widened slightly with smile spreading to learn Ziva knew of this tradition, "Tell me, Ms. David…wherever did you learn this?"

"You left your _Girls Gone Wild: Mardi Gras_ DVD in the player when you invited me to stay with you after…" She didn't want to finish the thought of 'my father died,' and instead, smiled forging on, "Schmeil was certainly given a thrill for those three minutes until I could figure out how to turn it off. We decided to play chess instead." She couldn't help but giggle seeing Tony's mouth drop open in surprise.

"Schmeil the Man of Steel with _Girls Gone Wild_," Tony laughed and shook his head imagining the man's face and Ziva in the same room. "I'm sorry I missed that."

"I'm sure it is three minutes of his life he will never forget, Tony." Ziva smiled turning in his arms and fingering the bright strings of gold, blue and green beads around her neck. Tony laid back on the couch, pulling Ziva down half way on top of him. Their chosen spot for the film.

"We should invite him back down again." Tony smiled softly brushing the fallen hair behind her head and holding it there while looking up at her, cupping her face. "I'm sure he'd love to see how much you've healed. Much better then the last he saw of you in that hospital bed."

Ziva nodded softly thinking of the dear sweet old man she loved so much. "And your father." She smiled down at Tony. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. was not the best father in the world, but he certainly wasn't the worst as they were both learning, especially in light of today's events. The man was trying to make amends and had been there when Tony needed him the most after Ziva was shot. "We should invite them both for dinner some night." She spoke quietly thinking what an entertaining meal that would be with Schmeil and Tony's father sharing stories. "Next week is Passover, perhaps they would both like to join us then?"

Tony reached up to finger the Star of David necklace she was wearing, now dangling from her neck near his face and smiled softly, happy to hear she still fully embraced her faith and heritage. He was concerned that after this morning, she may cut out that part of her life as well declaring herself done with Israel. "We can ask them. I think they would love to. We can watch _The Ten Commandments_ together." He offered with a slight smile still playing with her necklace.

Ziva could tell what Tony was thinking in the way he was staring at her necklace and playing with it now, the way he smiled when she spoke of inviting them for Passover. He'd been concerned she had given up her faith knowing how important it had been to her.

"That day," She began quietly wanting to share with him and realizing now her prayer had been answered, "When you found me in the Synagogue…" She paused and Tony nodded that he remembered, "I had prayed to God to show me a sign… not to lose faith…to keep believing. The moment I finished this prayer I heard something and turned around. And there you were, Tony. The answer to my prayer." She smiled feeling tears well in her eyes this time in happiness. "My reason not to lose faith and to keep believing." Her fingers brushed lightly along his face, "You promised that day to give me whatever I needed…at the time, I only wanted revenge." She swallowed hard and a single tear slid down her cheek and Tony brushed it away staring up into her big brown eyes, "But what I really needed…was you. Just you. Thank you for not leaving my side. For being just what I need." She smiled softly and dipped her head to kiss his lips lightly. "I love you, Tony."

"Ani ohev otach. Aht lo levad, Ziva." He looked at her intently when their kiss was over, her faces still hovering just inches above his own. "I love you and you are never alone. Not ever again." He smiled softly and leaned up, kissing her again.

"They are so cute together." E.J. smiled speaking quietly watching Tony and Ziva on the couch from the kitchen. She and McGee had been helping Abby prepare their dinner and all three couldn't help but watch the interaction between Ziva and Tony on the couch. They couldn't hear what they had been saying to each other but their physical closeness and the smiles and kisses, gentle way Tony was still holding onto the side of Ziva's face clearly conveyed how much they loved each other. "The entire time Tony and I were together, it always felt off. Finally, I realized that he'd already given his heart away to someone else. I didn't know to who though, until Cobb had taken Ziva. Then I knew," E.J. smiled softly turning around at the counter holding both McGee and Abby's full attention to hear this side of the story from E.J. "His reaction was that of a man in love and I watched the pain in his eyes seeing Ray be the one to comfort her, to take her home to safety when it was over. I never felt jealous." She gave them another small smile, "I only felt badly for them both when I saw the same look of love and longing on Ziva's face looking at Tony across the room as she left with Ray; clearly wishing through the same look in her eyes that she was leaving with Tony." She looked back at them now, with Ziva' sprawled now on top of Tony, her face turned to the side and head pressed to his chest as they lay snuggled together on the sofa watching the movie now in silence. His hand lying protectively over her lower back and holding her hand with the other over his chest where she had it tucked up against her own body. "I am so happy for them both, to have found their way." She smiled with tears starting to prick her own eyes, "I can only hope to find a love that meaningful and deep of my own someday."

McGee slid up behind Abby, kissing her head and hugging her from behind with an arm around her shoulders smiling back at E.J. as they all stole glances into the living room to see Tony and Ziva so at peace with each other, lying perfectly at peace and content.

* * *

"So what do you think, Duck?" Gibbs sighed taking a seat with the older man next to his workbench in the basement, wanting to get the Good Doctor's perspective on today's events. "I don't quite know what to make of her reaction." He voiced quietly still unsure about Ziva's calm acceptance of the horrific news. "Is she okay?" He asked still deeply concerned for her wellbeing.

"What her father has done is completely unfathomable, Jethro." Ducky shook his head, "Even I am having a difficult time processing it. For Ziva who has already been through so much in her life…more then any of us could ever comprehend, even now seeing just a small glimpse into the tragedies of her life," He thought of the images in that file of her torture, "I believe in a way, she was expecting it. As she said herself, she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. I think that part of her has known that something like this was coming by way of betrayal from her father since she learned of his secret project to train Elite Assassins in such an inhumane way as that of Operation Frankenstein. That Eli had brought Ari, his own son, into that already." He sighed shaking his head again with sadness at the lives destroyed. "I think hearing that he was responsible for her capture and torture as well as the death of her mother was just the final push for Ziva. The final realization that there was nothing more her father could ever do to her or take away from her that would be worse then that and it set her free. He can't hurt her anymore." The older man's eyes watered with tears even as he smiled in happiness for Ziva to be free. "She is likely going through an acceptance phase and will bounce back and forth for some time, I'd imagine as she truly lays this part of her life to rest, but I do genuinely believe she is all right, Jethro. She survived hell on earth. Nothing that anyone could ever do to her would be worse then that and to know her own father sent her there and was responsible. I believe Ziva realizes that is her 'rock bottom' and why she feels free now. She finally has a firm place to stand and rise again, knowing that its over."

"And Liat?" Gibbs asked finding himself surprisingly concerned for the younger of the two Israeli women. Witnessing her reaction this morning to the news was unexpected, though in hindsight he could see how this would be devastating for her to hear as well.

"Ziva has had years of betrayals from her father and Mossad that has brought her to this place. She'd been expecting this final blow as I mentioned. Somewhere inside of her she has been processing and preparing for this potential outcome. The proverbial, 'last straw." Ducky strummed his chin with arms folded over his chest in thought, "Liat on the other hand, had her entire way of life and belief system violently ripped out from under her this morning at the realization of what was done to Ziva by the organization she so strongly believes in and the man she once respected in Director David. Her foundation has been shaken. I imagine that she will also need some time to reconcile the pieces of her life and decide where she will go from here." He paused with a slight smile, "Her connection with Ziva, I believe after watching them this morning together, will be of tremendous help as they both move forward from this. They are able to see in each other both the past and the future. A bond that only the two of them could share having lived such parrellel lives growing up in Israel. They are good for each other, Jethro. To each of them they are the sister that they lost and found again in one another, healing old wounds and giving hope to the future."

Gibbs nodded with a sigh, strumming his own chin in thought listening to what Ducky had said.

"Did you know that Liat is of the same age that Ziva's younger sister would be?" Ducky added softly finding this aspect of their relationship fascinating.

"Ziva is also the same age that Liat's older sister would be." Gibbs added having done his own digging into Liat's background when she first arrived on scene, wanting to know more about her life before trusting her with Ziva's safety. "Both of their sisters names were Tali." He added softly with a quirked eyebrow.

"Fascinating." Ducky shook his head in awe and disbelief. "The coincidences between the two."

"There are no coincidences, Duck." Gibbs spoke quietly thinking about his life and losing Kelly and how Ziva had come into his life after, the same age as the child he lost; Ziva needing him as much as he needed her. "Some things, are just meant to be." He added softly, realizing that was also true for the mending of broken hearts in regards to Liat and Ziva and their shared loss over their sisters and healing those wounds through their relationship with each other.

* * *

When they returned upstairs, both Gibbs and Ducky smiled to see the position Ziva and Tony were in on the sofa and completely at ease, with Ducky nodding softly to Gibbs in a silent message that _this _was exactly what Ziva had needed today. Gibbs had made the right call. To be surrounded by the people who loved her. Her family.

"Oh, hey Boss!" Tony was startled when Gibbs took the chair next to them, unsure of Gibbs reaction to seeing Ziva lying so comfortably on top of Tony on the very small sofa. They both began to move when Gibbs ordered them to "_Stay as you were." _ Without looking at either of them. Instead they looked at each other and smiled before Ziva lay her head back down.

Liat had made her way downstairs and took a deep breath before walking back into the living room, feeling nervous for several reasons this evening. She lay her white fur shawl that came with the dress from Asa over the back of the loveseat, "Agent Gibbs," She spoke quietly gaining their attention and their eyes widened with mouths hanging slightly open at the sight of her, "I wanted to ask you before I left for the evening, what exactly do you want me to tell Malachi about today?" She continued speaking as though paying no mind to the looks she was now receiving.

"Nothing." Gibbs shook his head slowly, stunned by her beauty and trying to focus, "We're going to wait on this and see what he brings to the table." He wasn't sure if Malachi had played a part in the manipulation of Ziva and wanted to feel the man out. "You look incredible." Gibbs finally gave her a small smile.

"Beautiful." Tony smiled as both he and Ziva sat up on the couch and McGee, Abby and E.J. joined them from the kitchen, all wearing amazed smiles to see Liat looking so radiant.

"Gorgeous." Ziva smiled shaking her head as E.J. and Abby both nodded in agreement.

"He will forget his own name at the sight of you, My Dear." Ducky smiled standing beside her.

"Wow…" Was all McGee could muster with a smile taking in the sight of her. "That is some dress."

"Thank you." Liat shifted slightly nervous in her heels, fiddling with her tiny handbag. "Asa does have spectacular tastes in clothing." She smiled slightly at the dress he'd picked out. Full-length strapless red dress, that hugged her torso in all the right places, gave spectacular view of her cleavage and flowed flawlessly down the rest of her body. Her long dark blonde hair was flowing in big curls around her shoulders and make-up done to perfection made her a vision in red. "Ziva," She swallowed nervously, "Would you mind helping me with the bracelet?" She asked holding the delicate white gold and diamonds out towards Ziva in her hand.

Ziva smiled feeling a swell of pride in her chest and slid off the couch walking towards her. Ducky and Gibbs sharing another knowing look and smile at watching the exchange between the two, after their conversation in the basement not long ago about the two.

"You look like Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman._"Tony smiled thinking the two women looked very similar. They heard a car pull up and he bound off the sofa looking through the window and saw Asa had arrived in a limo. "Your chariat has arrived." He called back with raging smile, seeing Asa step out looking rather impeccable himself and carrying a single red rose. He greeted Asa at the door before the man even had a chance to ring the bell. "Hello and Good Evening, sir." He smiled and stepped aside, ushering him into the house.

Asa said hello and then stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Liat on the other side of the room. His own mouth hanging slightly open and simply staring as she began to shift nervously under such an intense gaze.

"Now who's forgetting to breathe," Tony teased remembering what Asa had said to him about Ziva in the blue dress, smiling while whispering into the man's ear and then slapped him on the back, spurring Asa to say something.

"Liat, you look breathtaking." He finally managed, speaking in Hebrew with smile slowly spreading across his face as eyes sweeped up and down her body. "Beautiful." He smiled coming closer and still finding it hard to speak. "Wow…" He finally said in English and they all chuckled.

"Thank you, Asa." She smiled softly at him and accepted the rose he held out to her. "You look very handsome yourself." Her smile widened taking in his' own appearance. "Should we go?" She asked nervously wanting to leave and not feel so many eyes on her as the center of attention.

Asa stepped back and ushered her with his hand towards the door with Liat picking up the shawl and putting it on.

"So we really shouldn't be expecting her to come back this evening, right?" Tony asked the man quietly with a smile, leaning into him knowing what this evening was all about.

Asa shook his head no softly with a barely concealed raging smile, "Not if this goes according to plan…I hope." He took a deep breath, realizing she could say 'no' to marrying him and then wouldn't want to be around him after.

"Be good to our girl." McGee stepped up beside Asa on the other side with arms folded over his chest in the same manner as Tony stood, like protective big brothers watching their little sister leave on a date. McGee smiled softly at him.

"Always." He whispered in return with a smile.

Ziva saw Liat trying to free her hair from under the shawl and stepped in quickly without thought to help her, making sure it was all perfect and then stood before her, smiling. "You look amazing. Have fun. It will be a good time." She spoke quietly remembering their earlier conversation when Liat seemed unsure of surprises. For the second time that day and ever since meeting Liat, she closed the distance and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then stepped back with a smile. Like a proud big sister sending her off with encouragement and Liat blinked back her tears, quickly looking away at the gesture and accepted Asa's arm as he guide her out the door.

They all stood by the window and watched them get into the limo and pull away.

"He's really pulling out all the stops on this date." McGee smiled turning from the window when they were out of sight.

"Big night, McGee when a man proposes to a woman." Tony smiled and caught all of their wide-eyes at revealing that bit of information not known to them before. "He better make sure its special."

"He's asking her to marry him? Tonight?" Ziva asked quietly feeling her heart start to pound at what a day this was turning out to be.

Tony nodded with a soft smile, "Yeah. He told me last night that tonight, was the night."

"You think she has any idea?" E.J. asked quietly wearing her own smile thinking about what this could mean.

"I think so." Ziva nodded softly, thinking about their conversations and Liat's body language and the look in her eyes this evening.

"Do you think she'll say 'yes?" Abby asked knowing how Liat felt about Malachi as well.

"Yes." Ziva nodded again with a soft smile, folding her arms over her own chest, "She would not have gone this evening otherwise." Remembering her conversation with Liat more then a month ago about what her answer would be if Asa asked. "She's trying to be happy."

"I was really rooting for Mal, but it's really hard not to like this guy." Tony sighed with a smile as they all moved back towards the kitchen, "Especially knowing how well he treats her and genuinely loves and cares for her."

"Do you think he has any idea of how she really feels for Malachi?" McGee asked being the one to first discuss these relationships with Liat during their stakeout.

"Yes, he told me he knows she is in love with Mal. That he gave them every opportunity, especially Mal over the last few years to become something more and Mal never stepped up to the plate. Said he even stood back waiting for 'this' mission when they were here in the US for Mal to make a move if he was ever going to before becoming Director and Mal didn't." Tony answered and surprised them all with that information. "When Mal called him to tell him to visit her, knowing Asa was waiting to ask her to marry him, he knew that Malachi was bowing out and wishing them the best."

"Holy crap." Abby spoke and surprised them all at her reaction, "I mean…what kind of ridiculous chivalry is that? If the man loves Liat why didn't he fight for her?" Abby was more then pissed to hear how easily Malachi had given up. "And yes, Tony," She looked right at him seeing as he was about to answer her question with some nonsense justification for the man's actions, "I thought it was crap when you didn't fight Ray for Ziva either!" Tony looked like he'd swallowed a bug when all eyes flashed to him at her calling him out. "If you love someone, you don't let go and call it love! You hold on with everything you have! Tooth and nail and biting and clawing if need be! You might get your heart stomped on but at least you tried! Malachi didn't even try!" She shook her head, "I'm fully behind Team Asa now. At least he has the courage to go after what he wants with Liat, taking the risk knowing how she feels for Malachi. I hope she says yes and they live happily ever after!" She nodded sharply as if that was the last of it and stomped off into the kitchen to finish the meal.

"Well…" Tony sighed with a half smile looking at Ziva after Abby had gone, "I guess she told me." He laughed softly when Ziva did. Abby always told them exactly like she saw it. "That's the first time she's ever done that with me. Calling me out about how I felt for you then."

"Really?" Ziva tilted her head surprised, "She blasted me when I returned from Africa…about how I could have ever doubted your motives or what you felt towards me."

"Reeeeally…" Tony exaggerated the word with his own surprise to hear such a thing.

"I'm honestly surprised she was able to bite her tongue with both of you for so long. I used to hear it endlessly in those days. Her real thoughts about the two of you." McGee spoke up and smiled at being able to shock them both with the truth. "How blind you were and how much she wanted to pull a Gibbs and smack your heads together."

"So says the man who was in love with Abby for years and never spoke up!" Tony chided him with a smile and glaring eyes. "You two were great at calling the Pot Black then!"

"The what?" E.J. asked in confusion, "Don't you mean the pot calling the kettle black?"

"No," Tony smiled, "I'm using the Israeli version from now on. It's a Zivaism I've decided to keep." He winked at Ziva and she smiled rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "It reminds me of our first undercover assignment together." Tony sighed loudly sitting down on the couch and stretching his arms across the back with a large smile, "Ahh, the good old days."

"Tony, you were punched seven times in the face and nearly killed on that mission." McGee looked at him with a slanted eyebrow and quirked smile as if he were crazy to call them the 'good old days.'

"It was worth it." Tony smiled only looking at Ziva remembering what an affair that whole undercover assignment had been, "It was the first time I ever saw Ziva's dimples." He winked at her again thinking of the deep indentions just above her butt and Ziva's face tightened trying not to smile but fire in her eyes that he would say such a thing in a room full of people.

"I didn't know Ziva had dimples." McGee seemed more confused looking at Ziva's face. "I've never seen them."

"And you never will McGoo!" Tony smiled wider when Ziva's death glare heated up, promising he'd regret it later with the look in her eyes.

"I think you should stop talking now, My Little Hairy Butt." Ziva answered in the same voice and slight French accent she used for that assignment with a smile, her eyes never leaving Tony's and realization dawning on everyone else exactly where Ziva's dimples had to be.

"Oh," McGee's face fell and then suddenly began turning red, "I'm going to go help Abs in the kitchen." His mind suddenly recalling the FBI Agents insistance that Ziva and Tony really were having sex on that mission and began to wonder all over again, if they really had seeing the smoldering look between them now.

Gibbs just shook his head and left the room with McGee, with E.J. following quickly. If Tony and Ziva noticed they'd all left them alone in the room, it wasn't apparent as they continued to look at each other and the air crackling between them. The memories of 'faking' the act with bodies touching so intimately colliding harshly now with the wants and desires to actually touch in such a way without holding back anymore.

When the others looked back from the kitchen and saw them still staring at each other in silence and in such a way, they could almost feel the electricity in the air surrounding them.

"You know, Jethro, technically Ziva should be cleared this weekend from her mandatory physical limitations," Ducky began quietly trying not to smile, "You may wish to make other plans." He teased quietly to Gibbs with a soft laugh before turning.

Gibbs smile couldn't be stopped, shaking his head with cheeks and ears burning slightly red at the thought of what may happen when seven years of Unresolved Sexual Tension were finally unleashed seeing the already smoldering looks passing between Ziva and Tony as the clock ticked down. For once he thought about spending the weekend at Fornell's, instead of the other way around.

* * *

"Zi-" Tony whispered lying on his back looking at the ceiling hours later when everyone had settled in for the night. McGee, Abby and E.J. had all gone home for a good night's sleep, as well as Palmer, Breena and Ducky leaving only Tony, Ziva and Gibbs in the house on this night. Gibbs stationed dutifully downstairs on the couch while Tony lay in the empty side of the bed where Liat had been sleeping previously, though not this week as she stayed with Asa in his hotel. Tony had become somewhat accustomed in just three days time to lying in bed beside Ziva now as they fell asleep.

She currently lay on her side with her back to him, having fallen nearly asleep when she heard Tony calling her name. "Hmm," She asked sleepily, utterly exhausted from the day.

Tony wanted to ask if she was really okay but had second thoughts after rousing her, realizing she was nearly asleep and the last thing he wanted to do was remind her of why she should have nightmares given the information they'd learned today about Somalia.

"Nevermind." He answered in the same whisper.

Ziva lay still for a moment and realized what he had wanted to say. Why he wasn't touching her in this bed or wanting to cuddle when he had the night before. He was afraid to touch her and give her bad dreams or thoughts. He was trying to be respectful of her space. She hadn't realized what he was doing until that moment. Without saying anything, she rolled over to face him and then slid into his side, hooking her leg over his, and head over his heart. Her arm she draped over his middle and nuzzled her face in.

"I'm okay, Tony." She answered the unasked question quietly, taking a breath and listening to his heart pounding below her ear, "I am likely to have some intense nightmares tonight…I cannot control that… but in my conscious thoughts about all of this, I am okay. I cannot changed what happened to me or what my father did. But I will not let him take anything else from me. Please do not ever be afraid…to hold me or touch me." She held him closer wanting to be as close as possible, "I appreciate that you care so much as to give me space. But I promise you, that if I need it I will ask. You never have to wonder about that with me. Right now, I feel safe with you, lying like this and listening to your heart." She was quiet a moment, "When I feel myself starting to become afraid with your touch…I remind myself of the memory I have of you when you rescued me… and how it felt when Saleem ripped the hood off of my head. The sight of you all dusty and dirty, the wild look in your eyes and the smile on your face to see me. You came for me. You saved me from that hell. I had never been more happy in all my life to see you then in that one moment." She was quiet again with new tears building in her eyes and smiled, "I love you, Tony…so much it hurts. And because I know you truly love me…I know you will never hurt me. I trust you."

"Ani ohev otach, Ziva. Always." Tony kissed the top of her head and lifted her hand strumming lightly over his heart to hold and play with her fingers.

"I have two moments like that…" He spoke quietly after a moment thinking about what she'd said. "The first, was the same as yours. In seeing your beautiful face after believing you'd been dead all summer. And the second," He swallowed taking a moment to feel her heart pound against his own chest with a steady beat, "Was watching the Star of David on your neck bounce once and then twice, signaling you were still alive laying on top of Ducky's Autopsy table. I thought I would die in that moment of relief and pure joy. I will never forget that feeling as long as I live. Those moments are seared into my mind for eternity." He lifted her hand and kissed her fingertips gently, "The moments I got my heart back."


	36. Chapter 36

After a long, mostly sleepless night filled with horrendous nightmares for Ziva and for Tony and Gibbs who stay awake with her, the three now sat at their desks early in the morning waiting for the others to file in. Riding to work with Gibbs meant you arrived well before anyone else and Ziva lay her head down on her desk, closing her eyes inside folded arms resting while Tony yawned and shook his face trying to wake up. Gibbs had taken pity of them, not wanting to give them a hard time knowing it was caused by Ziva's dreams and instead, bought them coffee and tea trying to help wake them up.

"Is she here yet?" Abby squealed coming off the elevator with McGee following behind, both anxious to see Liat and find out her answer to Asa's proposal.

"Not yet, Abs. Good morning to you, too." Tony yawned again with a soft smile and a tease before taking another sip.

"Morning." McGee took note of the tired faces and Ziva's head resting in folded arms on her desk and asked the silent question across the space to Tony, as he set his things down of, '_another bad night of dreams?' _To which Tony nodded in long head bobs as if to say, _'the worst yet.' _Ziva had told them that in her dreams last night, she relived the first time she was staked down and gang raped by all thirty of the men in the camp but instead of the '_Cigarette Man'_ Hadair watching, it was her father standing their smoking cigarettes watching her tortured. It had taken nearly a full hour for her to stop shaking or let either Tony or Gibbs touch her after waking her.

E.J. came bouncing off the elevator next wearing a curious smile, "Is she here yet?" She asked first thing setting her bag down next to Ziva and her desk, surprised to see Ziva resting in such a way and the tired looks on both Gibbs and Tony's faces, instantly realizing that last night must have been their own verision of hell as Ziva likely relived it with her nightmares. She wouldn't soon be forgetting the sound of the blood curdling screams that woke her from a dead sleep the night she'd first heard them from Ziva.

"Everyone wants to know about Liat. I remember the days when people would get excited over my arrival." Tony rubbed his eye with a smile.

"I don't ever remember those days. Do you Ziva?" McGee asked with a straight face, teasing Tony and directing his question to their third Musketeer.

"Oh yes, my day just did not begin until Tony arrived." She answered in an exaggerated tone from beneath her arms and then lifted her head to lean back in her chair and smile at Tony. She winked at him teasing but the small smile that followed let him know that it was partially the truth.

"Well I'm always excited for your arrival, Tony." Abby kissed his head and Tony smiled widely, winning at least one of them over and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Have we missed it?" Ducky asked coming around the corner next with Palmer, both bright eyed and eager to hear the news.

"Nope." Gibbs shook his head looking at his monitor and checking his email with a soft smile at the growing group now huddled in their space.

"Ah, here she is!" Ducky smiled seeing Liat stepping off the elevator and then froze when she saw the group of people now all standing together and looking at her.

Their eager smiles told her they knew what had happened last night. "Good morning." She walked forward with more confidence then she felt and stopped, purposefully holding her hands behind her back to make them sweat it out while Tony tried to lean desperately around her to see her hand and fell out of his chair with a thud in his tired state making them all laugh, including Liat who took pity on him and offered him her hand to help him up. The hand that now held an enormous, shiny bright engagment ring.

"You said 'yes!" Tony smiled brightly taking the hand and everyone cheered with applause, making Liat's smile brighter and her cheeks flush slightly with embarrassment. "Congratulations!" He leaned in quickly to kiss her cheek and the others followed suit.

"Wow!" E.J. beamed with a radiant smile holding onto Liat's hand and eyes popping out of her head at the size of the ring and the many diamonds surrounding it.

"Wow is right…" Ziva smiled shaking her head and looking at the mega rock as well, "It's beautiful, Liat." She knew how difficult moving on was but in this case, it was starting to feel right. All any of them wanted now was for Liat to be happy with someone who loved _and_ appreciated her, kept her as the most important thing in the world to them and right now, that was Asa.

"Have you set a date?" Abby asked excitedly, fully onboard with Team Asa as she'd stated last night and the idea of a wedding had her excited, especially after attending Ziva's funeral. A happy occasion needed to be celebrated.

"Not yet." Liat answered with a nervous smile and slightly surprised to hear that question, "I suppose we will discuss it more in the coming days. He is only here for two more nights and then must return to Israel." Her smile began to fall thinking about how quickly the time had flown. "I'm not sure I can really plan a wedding until we resolve this with Illan. I have no idea how long my assignment here will be and when I will return to Israel." She watched as all of their smiles began to fall away now, hearing that she would be leaving. They knew it was inevitable, but they'd become so accustomed to having her around it was hard to imagine what life would be like once she was gone. Silence fell around the group, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Ziver, your Field Readiness Test tomorrow." Gibbs stood handing Ziva a paper with the list of things she'd have to pass before being allowed back at work full-time. "Make sure you Pass." He ordered with a nod and then soft smile at her surprise.

"Oh, yes, Gibbs." She stumbled over what to say holding the paper in her hands, not realizing this would be happening so quickly.

"Go on," Gibbs nodded when she just stood where she was unmoving and looking at the paper of physical requirements. "Start practicing. That's your job today." He ushered her away, wanting to make sure she was up to passing and ready to be in the field again. "Officer Tuvia, you too." He ushered Liat away with Ziva knowing they were a package deal and where Ziva went her 'shadow' was sure to follow. "The rest of you," He looked around to E.J., McGee and Tony, "Dead Petty Officer in Woodbridge, grab your gear." He instructed grabbing his own bag as everyone hurried off behind him, leaving Palmer and Ducky standing alone in the middle of the floor.

"I guess we better get moving, Mr. Palmer." Ducky sighed knowing that where Gibbs and team went, they were sure to follow.

* * *

"Are you sure you are ready for this, Ziva?" Liat asked later in the day as they stepped onto the sparring mats in the NCIS gym.

Ziva had been able to pass all of the other requirements in preparing for her test but Hand to Hand Combat was the last on the list and the only one they'd never actually tried in the month they'd been working out together to get Ziva back into shape.

"I guess we will find out." Ziva gave her a small challenging smile, hoping she wasn't making a very big mistake. "Don't hold back."

"Let us just see how well you do when I do…hold back, Ziva." Liat smiled with a dip of her head, challenging her right back.

"This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!" Abby came running into the BullPen chanting over and over again gaining all of their attention, "Liat and Ziva are… " She gestured with her hands not knowing exactly what to say.

"They're what, Abs?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Ziva challenged Liat and told her not to hold back and then Liat challenged Ziva that she was going to and then things just sort of escalated and now they're just beating on each other! It's been going on for more then thirty-minutes with neither willing to surrender!" Abby looked wide-eyed ringing her hands.

The others shared a quick look to each other and bolted for the stairs unwilling to wait for the elevator.

Tony was the first throught the NCIS gym doors and stopped abruptly at what he saw, causing the rest of them to run into him at full speed, bumping into each other like bumper cars.

Ziva and Liat were in full out fighting mode and had gained quite the audience already with other NCIS personel in the gym cheering them on. They were countering each other's moves so well that it was a fast and furious pace of arms and legs, kicks and punches, blocks and flips that were relentless.

Both women were sweating profusely and though Gibbs was happy to see that neither had seemed to have drawn blood as he made his way throught the crowd to get to the front followed by the others who were staring with wide-eyes of disbelief.

"It's like watching _Mortal Kombat_ with two these two Ninjas going at it." Tony whispered afraid to take his eyes away for a second as his heart began to pound seeing Liat flip Ziva hard onto the mat with a loud thud that everyone 'ooohed' at her grimace as her back slammed down and Liat landed on top of her with legs straddling her sides.

"Give up yet, Ziva?" Liat asked looking down at her with chest heaving in exertion herself.

"Never." Ziva glared up at her the second before she rocketed her legs forward wrapping one around Liat's neck and throat and slamming her backwards onto the mat pinning her there in the opposite direction.

"Enough!" Gibbs called out seeing they were both about to reingage each other, both unwilling to quit until there was a clear victor. "I told you to prepare for your Field Test tomorrow, not get yourself killed all over again!" His eyebrows narrowed at the intensity of their fighting as both women rolled to stand, clealy exhausted as the gathering crowd began to disperse with Gibbs booming voice calling it quits. "What the hell are you doing?" He looked at them both and then to Liat specifically, "You could kill her going at her like that!"

Liat immediately seemed a taken back and Ziva was quick to jump in, literally standing between Gibbs and the younger woman.

"Gibbs, I told her to. This is not her fault. I told her to come at me with everything she had." Ziva answered still breathing heavily and trying to defend Liat.

"What the hell are you thinking, Ziva? You're not ready for this!" Gibbs was angry but mostly from fear that this was all too much too soon.

"I am thinking that if I cannot defend myself against Liat that I have no chance against Illan or the others who have been through this Elite Training!" Ziva fired back feeling her own anger and upset coming to the surface, "She is helping me! I must be ready for the fight! Not just to pass some test but to actually be able to survive! She cannot always be with me! Or you or Tony or anyone else! I have to be able to protect myself!" She hated that her physical safety had become so dependent on others in the last two months.

Gibbs felt Ducky's hand suddenly on his arm and their eyes met in silent understanding listening to what Ziva was saying and how she was reacting now. This was part of her processing what she had learned yesterday about her father and Illan Bodnar being responsible for her capture and torture. She was fighting back, literally. Ducky's soft nod told Gibbs that she needed to do this, mentally and emotionally as well as preparing physically.

"I avoided direct chest blows." Liat spoke up with eyes held fast to Gibbs and then Ducky as if trying to explain she had been trying to take it easy on Ziva.

Ziva wheeled around on her quickly with fire in her eyes, "I told you not to hold back!" in Hebrew though the others could tell by the tone and the look in Ziva's eyes exactly what was being said after Liat's confession of avoiding her chest with her blows.

"I didn't, Ziva! I just didn't hit you directly in the chest! I hit you in other ways!" Liat answered just as quickly in defense of herself. "I fought you!"

"You held back!" Ziva was clearly upset and tears started pooling in her eyes. She had thought she'd done okay in holding her own until Liat confessed to avoiding chest blows and in hindsight, reviewing their match, she could see now Liat constantly avoiding those shots. "I needed your help to be ready. I told you not to hold back." She spoke quietly, shaking her head before her tears fell and began walking away.

"I didn't want to hurt you!" Liat called after her in Hebrew as the others watched, not understanding the language but enough of the body language to figure it out. "I didn't want to hurt her." Liat's eyes flashed helplessly to the others looking for affirmation that she'd done the right thing in not hitting Ziva directly in the chest.

"She's not really angry with you, dear." Ducky offered with a sigh watching as Ziva disappeared into the locker room alone, "She is angry that her body has betrayed her as well as her father and Illan…angry that she cannot protect herself now or then." He added softly and they all knew he was speaking of her capture and torture in Somalia.

"I want to help her be ready for this fight. I want her to be able to protect herself again." Liat spoke feeling the tears pricking her own eyes and quickly wiping them away before anyone in her mind, could see them. "I know that Illan won't be holding back with her… but I don't want to hurt her." She stare at the closed door, feeling upset for the first time in disappointing Ziva in some way and wondering when she began to care so much about how the other woman thought of her. She'd come to respect Ziva greatly in their time together and it saddened her to think she had let her down.

"You did the right thing, Liat. Soon, Ziva will be fully ready to take those blows but not yet." Ducky was grateful that the younger woman showed restraint, "Just give her time. She is dealing with so much right now. She just needs time."

Liat and Ziva hadn't said a thing to each other in the locker room as they showered and changed. Ziva had been the first to enter the locker room and showers but she stayed, squatting down with feet together, back against the tile and arms wrapped around her knees with face buring in her arms letting the scolding hot water ran down over her without a sound. Liat tried to linger as long as she could without it being noticeable, trying to keep an eye on her and the longer Ziva stayed in that position without moving or speaking the more concern she became for her, remembering what Ducky had said about Ziva not angry with her but instead at what had happened to her and her inability to defend herself. She looked back once at Ziva, deciding against saying anything to her and stepped out of the locker room.

Gibbs and Tony both wait in silence sitting on a bench just outside, waiting for them to come out and protecting the door from anyone 'not authorized' to go in, giving them privacy and security.

"She's just huddled in a ball in the shower. Not moving or saying anything." Liat spoke to them both with concern clearly written on her features. "I didn't know what to do. She seemed like she wanted to be alone."

Gibbs nodded softly, placing a comforting hand on her back in support, "Asa is upstairs with the others waiting for you." He spoke quietly, "Thank you, Liat. For helping her today. You did help her. I know it doesn't seem like that right now. But you have and Ziva appreciates it. She had a very bad night last night." He spoke quietly thinking about how bad it had really been, "I knew that today she was going need a physical release. Thank you for holding back with her. I know that could not have been easy with Ziva coming at you." He gave a small apologetic smile for being harsh with her earlier in his fear.

"I really was not holding back that much, Agent Gibbs," Liat spoke honestly that she really did have to fight with most of what she had to keep up with Ziva, "only the chest blows. She is much stronger then she believes." She added quietly.

"Yes, she is." Gibbs sighed deeply, "It's okay. Go ahead, we've got her from here." He gave a small smile and nod, letting her know it was okay to leave.

Liat disappeared and Tony and Gibbs took their seat again, waiting.

"How long are we going to sit here and wait?" Tony asked already on pins and needles, wanting to rush to Ziva's side.

"Until she's ready to come out." Gibbs spoke quietly but with authority. He wasn't going to rush whatever time she needed. "She knows we're here for her."

It was another half hour before Ziva finally emerged. She stopped, looking at the two sitting on the bench waiting for her and waited as they stood before leading them out with none of them saying anything about what had happened. The car ride home was mostly in silence though Tony quietly found her hand in the backseat sitting beside her and laced his fingers with hers in silent support. He was relieved when she didn't pull away and instead, squeezed more tightly not wanting to let go.

Fornell was already at the house when they arrived, agreeing to spend the night to help Gibbs keep watch and let the man rest as he hadn't really slept the night before and could tell by the somber faces as they exited the car that something had happened.

They ate dinner mostly in silence with idle chit-chat, mostly with Fornell leading the conversation with recanting tales from having spent the night with his daughter and what life was like with a preteen to which Ziva and Tony and Gibbs as well, all politely participated though their hearts were heavy and clearly somewhere else. They had all watched a movie and when it was time for bed, Gibbs and Fornell disappeared downstairs into the basement while Tony needed to take a shower leaving Ziva alone with her thoughts.

She finished putting on her pajamas and looked towards the closed bathroom door, thinking about Tony behind it and made her decision.

Gibbs and Fornelly were both surprised to see Ziva appear in the middle of their conversation, standing on the top of the basement steps.

"Ziver, everything okay?" Gibbs finally asked when she just stood their looking down at them with a far off look in her eye.

"Can I speak with you?" She found her voice and began to make her way slowly down the steps, maintaining eye contact, "alone?" She added softly sending a silent apology towards Fornell for wanting him to leave.

Fornell immediately excused himself with a slight nod and passed her on the stairs with a soft smile. Ziva had stopped in the middle of the stairs where he had passed her and from there she quit moving, sitting down instead unable to proceed further into the space.

Gibbs set down the old rag in his hands and walked towards her slowly, taking a seat beside her on the step. "What's on your mind, Ziver?" He asked quietly knowing there was something inside those big dark depths seeing the storm brewing.

"I… I do not want to start my life with Tony keeping any more secrets." She spit out quickly and hand began to tremble, "I will not do to him what my father has done to me. Keeping so many secrets." She shook her head, "I cannot do that to Tony. He trusts me. I want him to trust me."

"You want to tell him the truth about Ari?" Gibbs guessed speaking quietly and shifting his weight on the step, refolding his arms over his chest.

"Yes." She nodded softly thinking about the way her brother really died. "I want him to know the truth and…to make up his own mind about me. Give him the chance to change his mind about me."

"You think he will change his mind about you, how?" Gibbs asked with narrowing eyebrows.

"He may not want to pursue a further relationship with me once he knows this truth. That I am responsible. That I killed my own brother." Her breath was shaky as she relayed what she had been thinking about since last night. "My father killed my mother… he had me tortured… he ordered me to kill my own brother and… I did. I killed my own brother." She spoke quietly with gaze now transfixed on the spot where Ari went down, bleeding out of the head wound she had killed him with in a single shot.

"Ziva, you killed him to save my life. You weren't following your father's orders to kill him. You said that was the truth. Is that the truth?" Gibbs looked at her intensely.

"Yes." She answered swallowing hard, "I only killed Ari to save your life."

"So it had nothing to do with your father's orders then?" Gibbs asked wanting her to clarify, not only for himself which he was certain now he knew the truth but to herself.

"No. But my father still ordered that I do it. He orderd me to kill my brother and I accepted those orders." Ziva answered quietly with tears building in her eyes.

"Just because he gave them and you accepted them, you did not ultimately kill Ari just on those orders, Ziva. You saved my life. You did the right thing. You are not your father." He added the last quietly knowing what this was really about now. "Tony loves you and telling him this won't change that, Ziver."

"What if he believes I was just following orders when I killed him? You did." She asked finally looking at Gibbs and remembering his reception of her after her rescue in Somalia when he confronted her in this very same basement about the truth he'd learned of those orders. "You did not trust me anymore after that. What if Tony feels the same?"

"I trusted you." Gibbs sighed heavily, "I just needed to hear you say it. We did not part on the best of circumstances in Israel. I needed to hear you tell me the truth about the Orders your father had given you and be able to see it in your eyes the reasons why you killed Ari." He paused and they sat quietly a moment, "You intentionally gave me an impossible request on the tarmac that day, didn't you?" He finally asked, remembering her final words to him about no longer trusting Tony and needing to be split from the team.

"Yes." She answered honestly in regards to this question, facing it for the first time from Gibbs. "My father had already told me that I needed to prove myself loyal to Mossad, and to him… to make my _Aliyah_ by taking Michael's place on the mission. I needed to make a request of you that I knew you would have to refuse. To leave me there."

They sat quietly again in silence for several minutes thinking about it before Gibbs spoke, "You tell him when you're ready to, Ziver. He will know you are telling the truth, just as I did." He stood and kissed the top of her head.

When she remained sitting a moment longer, staring off into the distance Gibbs extended his hand down to her signaling her to stand and come with him. She accepted and walked up the steps with him, still holding his hand and then let go when Gibbs hit the lights and closed the door to the basement behind them.

Ziva had tried to stay awake for as long as possible that night, knowing that Tony and Gibbs both had little to no sleep the night before and desperately needed it. Exhaustion finally won out around 3 AM and woke just two hours later with Tony shaking her from another terrifying nightmare. By the time she recovered it was time to start getting ready for work. She had given both Tony and Gibbs the vast majority of the night to rest and they were rested while she was completely exhausted. Not the best way to face her Physical but she would have to make due.

What should have been a reason to celebrate, sending her off to the basement that morning was rather subdued instead.

Ziva was already gone and had begun her long day of testing before any of the others even arrived. It was the first time she hadn't waited for Liat, her shadow, to arrive at work and descend to the basement together since Liat's arrival and the upset was clear on Liat's face to realize Ziva had gone on without her.

"I think she just needs to do this on her own." Tony offered quietly seeing the look on Liat's face.

"I will be downstairs going over the Mossad files." Liat answered quickly and left, not wanting to analyze her reaction or have others do so as well. She would keep busy doing something that would actually help.

* * *

It was almost nearly the end of the day when Ziva appeared in the doorway to her room downstairs, watching quietly for a moment as Liat stared at the wall of faces and would occasionally pin something under someone's name or face, a time or location.

"Liat," Ziva spoke and gained the woman's attention. She knew that Liat had sensed her the moment of her arrival but ignored her until Ziva was ready to announce herself. "Come with me…please?" She added softly, realizing she had no authority to order her around and didn't mean for it to sound harsh.

Liat quickly followed Ziva and swallowed hard with butterflies in her stomach to see them heading back to the NCIS gym and Ziva still dressed in her workout clothes. She hadn't given any indication as to whether or not she passed her Physical but clearly she was intent on a rematch from yesterday.

Liat changed clothing and stepped back out into the gym where Ziva was already waiting on the mats. They were completely alone in the gym as Ziva had locked the doors to give them absolute privacy. Liat walked slowly towards her and stopped when they were several feet apart.

"Do not…hold back." Ziva commanded with a stern look and disciplined eyes. She had to do this. Needed to know how far she'd come and how far she still needed to go…

Liat took a deep breath, about to refuse when she saw the look in Ziva's eyes and understood her reasoning, with a small nod of acceptance to play by Ziva's rules.

She launched forward at Ziva who was prepared for the assault and the two fought as hard as they could for less then five minutes before Liat saw the opening and took her shot, wanting to end this as quickly as possible. She blasted Ziva straight to the sternum with her elbow sending her flying backwards and onto the mats.

Ziva immediately was gasping for breath to have the air stolen from her and the searing pain shooting through her sternum from the blow. Tears pooling in her eyes as she lay on the mat trying to breathe through the pain and blinked trying to focus.

"Ziva…" Liat approached cautiously with immediate tears in her own eyes to see the tears now rolling in steady streams from Ziva's eyes into her hair lying on the ground, afraid she'd really hurt her. Her concern only growing feeling the blood dripping from her own elbow onto the mats and seeing the bright red spot on Ziva's chest slowly growing. A quick check of her elbow told her that it had been punctured by something sharp when she connected with Ziva's chest and fear gripped her tightly. "Ziva!" She called out again falling to her knees at Ziva's side, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ziva answered blinking back her tears and getting control of the pain and her emotions. "Thank you." She nodded softly, knowing now exactly where her limits lie and how far she still had to go.

"You're bleeding." Liat hesitantly reached out, lighting grazing Ziva's chest and the wet blood spot feeling the sharp object that had punctured her elbow.

"The wires." Ziva clarified for her, still feeling the intense pain from the impact as she rolled to the side and onto all fours for a moment, taking her time to stand and could see from beneath her arms the blood running in a small trail down Liat's forearm from her elbow. "Are you okay?" She asked realizing that the blow had not only punctured the wire through her own skin but also Liat's elbow.

"I'm fine." Liat nodded softly, not knowing if she should try to help Ziva to stand or if that would only make matters worse.

"You _were_ holding back yesterday." Ziva shook her head, realizing how quickly this fight was over when Liat was aiming for her torso, an area that most of the time could handle several blows under normal conditions but in this case, one blow was all it took to lay Ziva out. She had fought with Liat for more then thirty minutes yesterday and today it was over in less then five.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Liat repeated what she'd said yesterday in a quiet voice, still feeling badly for hurting her now.

"I need to know where my limitations are. I trust you to be honest with me. It is the only way I know, how far I still have to go in order to protect myself again." Ziva took a deep breath and stood while Liat did the same, "You won't always be here to protect me, Liat." She gave her a small smile of thanks and appreciation for everything the woman had done to protect her in the last two months while she was completely vulnerable. "I would rather learn my limitations from a friend…then foe."

Liat nodded softly, knowing this was true. Her heart surprisingly heavy to know she would be leaving eventually, and would miss the constant contact she'd had with Ziva over the last few months. Ziva had, in a way, become her new partner. Spending so many hours together and working together going over Mossad files, she would miss Ziva, Liat realized, when this was all over.

"We need to get your chest looked at." Liat spoke nodding towards the blood staining Ziva's shirt.

"It is just a small puncture wound." Ziva reached up, touching the metal knot for the first time that held her ribs together, only ever feeling it under her skin before. Without asking she reached for Liat's arm and turned it to assess the puncture wound there, realizing that if the whole 'knot' of metal had come through her skin with the force, it had likely done the same to Liat. "You will need stitches as well." She poked around the edges of the wound and saw flashes of bone with not much tissue but skin to protect the elbow. "That has to hurt." Her eyes flashed to Liat's knowing that metal on bone always caused pain.

"It's just a small puncture wound." Liat countered with the same reply Ziva had and then smiled. "Let us go find, Ducky… though he may want to kill me when he learns that I have hit you in your chest." She looked down as they walked towards the doors, remembering yesterday's conversation.

"Then we'll find Palmer." Ziva smiled genuinely, "And it will be our secret."

"So how did the test go?" Liat dared asking the question as they walked out of the gym.

"I passed." Ziva smiled, "Thanks to you." Squeezing Liat's hand, "I could not have gotten this far without your help." She was speaking of the hours they'd spent together in the gym, and so much more.

"You would do the same for me." Liat spoke quietly and Ziva's mind flashed back to the first time she had said that, helping Ziva to change her clothes that first night 'home.' When Ziva was still so fragile and how far she had come since then.

"I would." Ziva answered honestly believing that would be true now. "I am sure you already have plans this evening with Asa, given that this is his last night in town, but we would love to have you both join us for dinner this evening if you're willing?"

"Thank you for the offer but Asa had to leave this afternoon already." Liat spoke quietly tucking her hair behind her ear as they walked down the hallway, "He was called back to Israel on urgent business. He dropped by at lunch to say his goodbyes." She paused, "He wanted me to wish you the very best of luck on your return." She managed a small smile.

"I'm so sorry to have missed him." Ziva was genuinely saddened by the thought. "I was never able to wish him a proper congratulations on your engagement." She gave Liat a small smile having become fond of the man over the week, and wanted to get to know more about him over dinner.

"He will be back next month," Liat smiled back softly, zeroing her sights in on Palmer now alone in the Autopsy Room. "If this is still going on then." She added softly not knowing when this situation with Bodnar would end.

"How did Malachi take it?" Ziva asked being direct, "The news of your engagement?" She clarified quietly knowing the man would be upset to hear she had officially become engaged.

"I did not tell him." Liat shrugged, "We speak strictly of Mossad and NCIS business and that is all. Very quick and nothing more." She took a deep breath, "Besides, it does not matter what he thinks anymore in regards to that part of my life. My life is my own, and he chose not to be part of it."

Ziva nodded once quietly in understanding and refrained from asking anymore questions seeing the hurt pass through Liat's eyes.

* * *

"What happened to your elbow?" Tony asked after dinner later that evening. Staring at Liat's swollen elbow that was now sporting a growing red and purple bruise with tiny blue stitches at its center. His eyebrows narrowed considerably to see it when she pushed her sleeve up to start doing the dishes.

"Nothing." She answered without looking at him, having forgotten for the moment it was there when she set about to help with their dinner plates.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Tony countered and Ziva entered the kitchen a moment later carrying more plates.

"You will leave her alone, Tony." Ziva gave him her famous look that said 'drop it' and then smiled, "McGee is setting up the game for this evening. He needs your assistance. You want to help him." She nodded towards the other room, indicating she wanted to be alone with Liat.

"I don't know what you two Ninja Warriors are up to… but something fishy is going on around here." Tony teased looking between the two and dropped a kiss to Ziva's head on the way by. He was sure something between the two had happened though he didn't know what and at this point, he wasn't sure who was being there for who. If Ziva was trying to be there for Liat with Asa's departure or if Liat was trying to be there for Ziva with everything else that had happened in the last couple of days? But clearly, this was 'their' chick thing he decided and he would happily step aside to let them figure it out. Poker was the game of the evening and to him, it was certainly easier to understand then these Israeli-Ninja Women.

"Those two are up to something." Tony spoke quietly to Gibbs and McGee as he sat down at the table, eyeing Liat and Ziva in the kitchen. "They're trying those Jedi Mind Tricks to convince me that nothing is going on, but I know there is. I know!" He nodded with raised eyebrows and half crazy smile. "They're in there now speaking their secret language."

"Secret language, Tony?" McGee snorted after listening a second and hearing the women speaking in Hebrew, "I don't really think they intend it to be secret, it is just their first language."

"Oh, no, Probie! Ziva only ever pulls out the Hebrew when she wants to be all mysterious Ninja-like." Tony smiled again with the exaggerated head nodding, teasing like the old days. "I need to learn Hebrew." He whispered with determination, staring at the women in the kitchen. "McGee, you have to help me."

"I don't speak Hebrew, Tony." McGee looked at him as though he were crazy.

"No, but your friend Gavriela sure does, _Timmy_." Tony looked at him pointedly remembering their conversation that day on MTAC not long ago.

"So how is that going to help you?" McGee narrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know, really." Tony shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know where I was going with it. I just know that I need to learn the language of the Ninja Jedi Mind People in there and someone has to help me!"

"Why don't you just ask Ziva?" Gibbs finally spoke up with the most obvious answer.

* * *

Tony and Ziva stood side by side brushing their teeth and looking at each other's reflections in the mirror before bed later that evening. She could feel his eyes studying her as if trying to figure something out.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She asked around her toothbrush to his reflection, "The intensity of your stare is giving me creeps." She leaned over to spit and Tony got a straight shot view down her pajama top in the mirror. What would normally be a moment that would make his smile, instead made his eyebrows only furrow deeper and his intense gaze increase.

He spit out his own toothpaste, "It's giving me _the_ creeps, Zi…" He corrected her and took a handful of water to wash his mouth out. He rinsed his toothbrush and promptly put it down. "Come here." He motioned turning to face her and looked into her eyes, slowly reaching for top buttons of her pajama top that was already V-cut and low, but not quite low enough to see what he wanted. "What's under this shirt, Ziva?"

"You know what's under the shirt, Tony?" Ziva flashed her mega flirty smile at him, knowing she'd been busted and stalling as she reached for his hand to stop it

"Ziva, what happened to your chest?" Tony looked intently into her eyes, not taking the bait with hand still holding onto her top where she'd stopped him from undoing the buttons. "I saw the new bandage."

"Nothing." She answered with a soft smile and a sigh.

"Is that the same nothing that happened to Liat's elbow?" Tony cocked his head to the side and gave her a knowing look, figuring the two were related some how.

"Perhaps." Ziva smiled softly, not wanting to lie to him but also not wanting to make a big deal of it.

"Ziva." Tony repeated her name in the tone that said he wanted the truth. "You made her come at you without holding back, didn't you?" He asked realizing what had likely happened to give such injuries to both, especially given yesterday's battle and Ziva's upset that Liat had confessed to holding back from hitting her in the chest.

"Yes." Ziva answered honestly, looking him straight in the eye so he could see the truth, "I need to know what my limits are, Tony. To know how far I have to go still."

Tony was quiet a moment as he processed this information, trying not to react emotionally with his fear that screamed '_how could you'_ fearing for her safety and instead, seeing it from her point of view.

"What happened?" He asked wanting to know of the injuries. "How badly were you hurt?"

"She took me down with her elbow to my sternum." Ziva sighed loudly with shoulders falling slightly thinking of the defeat, "It just so happened that her elbow caught one of the knots in my wiring just right. Punctured my skin and hers to the bone." She saw the immediate concern in his eyes, "Tony, we are both fine. This is nothing in comparison to what we have both survived in our lives. Minor puncture wounds." She brushed it off and breezed by him out the door to the bedroom. Tony stood alone for a moment in the bathroom taking in what she'd said and deciding how he was going to react: the emotional side or the logical side. He still hadn't decided when he re-entered the bedroom but remained quiet.

"Tony," Ziva took a deep breath, feeling the new bruise to her chest as she did and sat on the edge of the bed, "If I cannot beat Liat, I stand no chance against Illan or one of the other Elite Assassins from that program. Liat barely escaped her encounter with Kazmi alive," both of their minds flashing to Liat's unconscious form in Malachi's arms, bleeding badly and how she'd nearly been choked to death before getting the upper hand on the man, "And she was giving it everything she had and barely beating him. I am being realistic. I need to know my limitations so that I can either improve them, or find ways around them. Develop a different fighting style to keep the blows to my chest to a minimum." She looked up at him to see a new understanding in his eyes as well as fear, "I would rather have someone I know and trust, like Liat, show me where my weakness lies…rather then figure it out with a death blow to my chest in battle. She is helping me, Tony."

"I don't want you to have to battle at all." Tony spoke quietly sitting down beside her, fearing this kind of outcome with Bodnar; Ziva and the man battling it out to the death in close hand-to-hand combat.

"I do not want to either. But I must be prepared either way. I will not always have someone with me to protect me, Tony." She reached for his hand, seeing the fear in his eyes about losing her again. "I need to be able to defend myself again."

Tony nodded softly in understanding, "Just… please be careful." He didn't want to lecture her, as he could see in her eyes she understood his concerns and in turn, he could see in hers why she needed to do this. "Do you want me to go get the Little Ninja now?" He asked standing with a small smile, realizing that Liat was back and so the sleeping arrangements would change again.

Ziva nodded, "But I will miss you." She gave him a small smile, tugging on his hand to lean over so she could kiss him goodnight.

It was likely for the best. Tony was having an increasingly more difficult time holding back with Ziva now that she was mostly fully healed. Her body may be ready for the next step, but heart and mind were still processing a week of horrible reveals and truths and now was not the time. Especially, in Gibbs house and in his bed. They would wait, until it was right. And until then, he was happy to give her the girl time with Liat, knowing she had missed her company as well in the past week and the conversations they had while lying in bed at night and knowing that would eventually come to and end when this was over. He however, planned on forever with Ziva when this was over.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her lips onces more and then heading towards the door and then stopped, "Zi-…"

"Yes?" She asked flipping back the covers and stopped to look at him.

"Please don't ever hide being hurt from me, ever again?" Tony asked her seriously, swallowing hard in revealing this fear. "It only makes me more insane with worry over losing you if I think you're going to hide things from me."

"Okay," Ziva nodded feeling badly, never having the intention of making him feel badly about this and still getting used to having someone love her so much, they cared about these kinds of things. "I promise, Tony." She looked him in the eye remembering her conversation with Gibbs, "I love you."

"And I love you… thank you." He gave her a small smile, knowing he had her promise and she meant them, his heart breathed a sigh of relief. "Good night."

"Good night." She smiled softly watching him leave.

"Little Ninja," Tony called to her quietly walking towards Liat on the couch where she was already lying down staring at the ceiling and Gibbs was sitting in the chair, the two of them wide-awake, having never been in this position before. Liat had always been upstairs previously when she'd stayed over and was unsure what tonight would bring after her week away and Tony sleeping beside Ziva. "She's asking for you." Tony gave her a small smile, pointing towards the stairs.

"She wants me to sleep up there?" Liat asked unsure sitting up.

"Yes." Tony nodded maintaining his soft smile, "We're back to the way things were now." He clarified and Liat quickly stood, eager to get back up stairs after getting the all clear. Being alone with Gibbs still made her incredibly nervous. "She may have nightmares. Be ready for the screams." Tony warned quietly losing his smile, "Just shake her gently and prepare for the attack. Don't try to touch her after she's awake. Give her time." He instructed passing the torch of this responsibility over to Liat, trusting her with it and she nodded understanding he was doing just that.

"Good night, Tony." She addressed him, "Agent Gibbs." She nodded at Gibbs on the way by and quickly took the steps two at a time.

Tony lay down on the sofa in her place and stare up at the ceiling as he wrapped his arm underneath his head.

"Ziva had Liat come at her with full force, hit her in the chest? Didn't she?" Gibbs asked after a moment of silence staring at Tony putting the pieces together after seeing Liat's elbow himself.

"Yep. That's our Ziva." Tony answered and took a deep breath, "She said if she can't beat Liat now, she stands no chance of beating Bodnar or the Elite Assassins."

"She'll find a way." Gibbs voiced quietly, believing in Ziva's ability to rise to the occasion. "And we'll do whatever we can to help her."


	37. Chapter 37

"Big day, Ziva!" Tony smiled as they stepped into the elevator on Monday morning for work. Liat and Gibbs smiled at her softly, "First official day back at work!" He added as the elevator began to move.

"Are you ready?" Gibbs asked softly when they felt it coming to a stop.

Ziva nodded softly as the elevator doors opened. They stepped out with all eyes on them and suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing. From somewhere in the corner applause began to go around the room with everyone standing to welcome her back officially. It was the second time in her life she'd received such applause stepping off the elevator and shifted nervously with a soft smile acknowledging her coworkers when they welcomed her back.

"Welcome back, Ziva." McGee smiled as they made their way towards their desks and gave her a big hug.

"Welcome back." E.J. smiled giving her another hug as well. "It's all yours." She motioned towards the desk she's been occupying for two months.

"Where will you be going?" Ziva asked immediately concerned that she'd just kicked E.J. out of her space.

"Just on the other side of the wall again." E.J. smiled at her old cubicle from her previous days at NCIS.

"All by yourself over there?" Ziva asked quietly, feeling badly and strangely out of place setting her things down behind her desk once more.

"Nope, I've got a new buddy over here." E.J. smiled when Liat set her things down at the desk opposite of hers, just on the other side of the wall as Tony.

Liat gave them a little wave with a small smile, having her own desk for the first time.

"So how long are you two going to be with us?" Tony asked smiling over the wall at them and watching them get settled. "I like having neighbors again."

"Tony, we've always had neighbors over there." McGee raised one eyebrow remembering the two Agents who had previously occupied those desks.

"Yeah, but we never talked to them. They weren't friendly." Tony countered remembering the two very dry and serious men who he now waved to on the other side of the room, way back in the corner. They only stare at him in return.

"We're officially a team of six for now." Gibbs came around the corner with a small smile, cup of coffee in hand. "Director Craig approved it this morning. One extra Special Agent and one Mossad Liason Officer." His eyes flased over the wall to the two women on the other side smiling at him.

"Yes!" Tony smiled widely pumping his fist doing a little dance. He wasn't ready for their fun little team to be broken up just yet.

"Don't get too excited, DiNozzo. Bigger team means more work and more cases. We're doing double duty now." Gibbs took a seat, reading his emails and signaling the rest to get to work as well.

"I don't mind." Tony smiled taking a seat, his smile growing as he looked over and saw Ziva back at her desk. "It's good to see you over there again, Ziva." He added quietly.

"Agreed." McGee smiled with a head nod across the aisle.

"Welcome back, Ziver." Gibbs added smiling as well and Ziva couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her own face.

"I have something for you, McGee." Ziva spoke quietly and continued to smile reaching inside her backpack as everyone sit down to work. "On my return I would like to commemorate our very first day of working together as a Team." She pulled out a stuffed porcupine, setting it on his desk, "A porcupig." Her smiled widened when his did remembering the moment years ago when he first corrected her over the animal.

"Probie, gets something and I don't?" Tony asked across the distance wearing a fake frown and Ziva walked towards him with a devilish smile, sitting on the edge of his desk and brushing her leg with his as he sit in his chair leaning back.

"Oh Tony, I could never forget you." She smiled reaching inside her bag and pulling out a rolled magazine, handing it to him. When he opened it his eyes flashed wider then she'd ever seen.

Tony had recognized the Men's magazine he'd tried teasing Ziva with on her first day, only to be stunned that she had already read it on the plane from Israel. "It's the same magazine…" He quickly looked around nervously at who was paying attention.

"The very same." Ziva smiled coyly leaning in and whispering so only he could hear with her hand lightly brushing against his face and breath tickling his ear in more most seductive voice, "And I know you're still thinking about doing what's on page 57 with me." She pulled back and winked, sliding off his desk and leaving Tony sitting with mouth open and barely breathing as he watched her go back to her own desk. All these years later, she'd kept the magazine and remembered his thoughts about that conversation, that page and he realized for the first time…she had been thinking about doing that _thing_ on page 57 with him that day too. And considering the way she was still looking at him now, sitting behind her desk, maybe now too.

An hour later, their first assignment had come in. "We've got him!" Gibbs bounced up, "Ajay Khan has returned." He nodded and the others bounced up. They'd been tracking the man's movements for months and finally the Number Two Cyber Terrorist in the World had made his reappearance. "Grab your gear. We're going undercover." He couldn't stop the smile on his face from growing when first Tony, then McGee and finally Ziva passed him on the way out. Things felt right again.

"Way to go, Sexy!" Tony smiled at Ziva standing in the dumpster and looking down at Khan knocked out on the ground from Ziva punching the man in the face. "Back in action! Ah, I love the smell of victory!" He boasted smiling up at the sky. "I feel like Casear!"

"I only smell rotting garbarge." Ziva shook her head watching him with a smile. "You need a Roman bath."

* * *

Days later, Liat shook her head with a smile watching the video monitors as Ziva and Tony put on quite the performance in fooling Khan, making him believe they were in Gitmo and about to be attacked. The man folded in tears and the team began smiling in victory.

"Is catching the bad guys always this entertaining at NCIS?" Liat asked unable to stop smiling or shaking her head watching Tony doing a celebratory dance with Ziva as Khan watched in disbelief they'd fooled him. There was certainly no dancing or smiles and laughter at Mossad during such times; always very serious business there.

"With this group?" E.J. nodded towards the team and smiled, "Usually, yes." She laughed softly as Kevin the Techy for NCIS started doing the robot joining in with his own moves. "They are certainly a unique team."

"We're going out for burgers and beers at _The Ugly Mug Pub _to celebrate." Tony popped his head up over their station at the monitors and surprising them, "Boss, is calling it a day." He smiled more widely, thrilled to have Ziva back in the field with him again and surprised at how little their working relationship had changed. "Tell McAbby to meet us there." He instructed E.J. knowing she was in communication with McGee on her headset and he'd understand to bring Abby. "I'm buying to celebrate Ziva's first week back."

* * *

"Beers for everyone!" Tony whirled his hand around the group gathered at the table when the waitress appeared, "Put it on my tab."

"None for me, thank you." Liat politely declined, "Just water." She immediately felt Tony and the others gazes knowing that she normally shared a beer or a glass of wine with them and wondering what was wrong.

"Passover." Ziva answered the question that Tony had yet to ask of 'why not?' Also declining any alcohol to the waitress with a small smile.

"I completely forgot that began this week. I'm sorry." Tony looked around to where they were at, in a bar and realized that the person he was celebrating their return was currently unable to drink in celebration. "Time has just flown by and I didn't realize… I'm sorry." He looked apologetically at Ziva and Liat both.

"Tony, its fine. Not a big deal. We are not zealots." Ziva smiled, touched that he seemed so upset that he may have offended their Jewish beliefs and traditions. "We already decided to have a small gathering when Schmeil and your father arrive this weekend, yes? So do not worry. It is one week without alcohol or leavened breads, I think Liat and I will survive this one night out with the team. I am very appreciative of the gesture and the time we're spending out together." She gave him another smile, truly enjoying the fact they were all out of the house and amongst 'the people' again as she said in the car. Being couped up either at NCIS or Gibbs house for the past two and half months was beginning to make her stir crazy.

"Schmeil is coming back?" McGee smiled hearing the news, "I like him."

"I like the stories he tells about Little Ziva." Abby smiled at her friend while Ziva seemed to shy away when everyone lit into smiles, remembering Schmeil's humorous tales to them while Ziva was unconscious and recovering. She'd heard of what he'd told them only after and was still embarrassed. "And Tony's Dad!" Abby added with a brightened smile, "His stories on Little Tony are just too cute."

"Great. Good family times ahead!" Tony smiled shaking his head and sharing a look with Ziva. He pretended to be less then enthusiastic with his father visiting again but in reality, he was a little excited. Not only to be spending another holiday with his father after a successful Christmas, but to be spending the first with Ziva and his father since they'd become a couple. Celebrating the holidays for the first time, as a couple was a significant step to Tony and he could see looking into Ziva's eyes at the moment, she was feeling the same way.

"So Little Ninja," Tony addressed Liat, deciding that was her nickname from him from now on and seeing her eyes fill with sudden sadness. Likely he realized, from being away from Israel and Asa and without her family to call upon for humorous stories of her childhood to embarrass her. She may not have a family any longer in Israel, but he was hoping to remind her that she had one here now as they were adopting her. "Have you given any more thought to staying with us on a more permanent basis once this is over?" He flashed his smile across the table later that evening in the sports bar.

Liat just smiled, shaking her head and looking down at his persistence in the matter. "The idea of starting over is a bit daunting." She admitted and they realized she'd at least given it thought with that answer. Her phone started buzzing indicating an incoming call, "Excuse me but I must answer. It's Director Ben-Gidon." She apologized stepping away from their table.

"Director Ben-Gidon?" Tony asked with a quirked eyebrow to Ziva when Liat was out of ear shot, "Since when does she refer to Mal as _Director Ben-Gidon_?"

"I guess, since now, Tony." Ziva shrugged slightly surprised herself to hear the change. She remembered what Liat had said to her when she asked how Malachi reacted to the news of the engagement and added, "I think she is putting distance on purpose…it helps to move on."

"Ouch." Tony cringed for Malachi, that she was effectively putting him in a box.

"No more '_ouch'_ then her telling him she loved him and putting it all on the line only for him to say nothing and then send someone else to marry her." Ziva answered with a bitter tone and Tony's eyes widened hearing how angry Ziva was at Malachi.

"I guess you're on Team Asa now too?" Tony asked with a quirked eyebrow looking from Abby sitting beside her at the end of the table to Ziva, knowing Abby was fully on Team Asa as well.

"I am on Team Liat." Ziva answered in her steely tone and then smiled at him.

"Touche, David. Touche." Tony smiled in turn and lifted his glass to toast to that idea and the rest of them followed suit, even Gibbs to their great surprise, though he had no comment.

* * *

Fornell was waiting for them when they returned to the house later in the evening. He'd been invited to the soiree for Ziva's first week back at _The Ugly Mug_ but declined saying he had to work late. He held a file in his hands and the smiles quickly disappated the moment they saw it. He had news.

Fornell greeted everyone and then looked directly at Gibbs, "Can I borrow you for a moment? Speak privately."

Gibbs nodded and the two excused themselves to the basement to talk. Leaving the remaining three of Ziva, Tony and Liat upstairs to wait and wonder what this was about.

"What do you have, Tobias?" Gibbs asked quickly once they were downstairs. They hadn't heard anything on Bodnar or anything pertaining to the case now in more then a week.

"I did some digging." Fornell began, "Into that same old file I pulled the photo from last time. " He gave Gibbs a pointed look to remember the Highly Classified file he'd first found with Ari's photo and 'the printless man' now identified as Kia Kazmi. "It came from an _Eyes Only_ file for the Director of the FBI that had come from the CIA. It was dated around seven years ago. When Ari killed Kate." He paused and Gibbs nodded, "I recognized a face from the photo you showed to me from the one documenting Ziva's Breaking." He swallowed hard at the mere mention of the thing, "It's Ari," He slid the photo out from the new file he'd brought with him and pointed to the man in a sea of many faces in another military group shot of at least twenty or more men, "And that man you couldn't identify in the other photo." He tapped on the other man's face standing beside Ari.

"His name is Haider." Gibbs answered quietly remembering Ziva's identification of him, "He was one of the torturers at the camp. Ziva identified him in the photo." It disgusted him to see his face again now, standing next to Ari.

"Aman Haider." Fornell added and Gibbs raised an eyebrow while Fornell slid another photo out of the file and laid it side by side with the other. "He went to Medical School with Ari in Scotland." The photo showed the two men standing side by side yet again in a class photo from the Medical College as well as Kazmi's son, Kia. "The three of them went to school together in Scotland, when they're all Middle Eastern. They could have gone to several schools closer to home."

"They could have been more easily linked together closer to home. They needed to go somewhere small and relatively unknown to the rest of the world and radar. Some place that would go unnoticed." Gibbs thought about the pilots used in the hijackings for 9/11. Those men had all trained in small obscure flight schools together years before their suicide missions. "Ziva mentioned that Haider was the one to set her bones after they'd broken them." He thought with disgust that the man knew what he was doing with his medical training. His eyes flitted back to the first photograph of the group of men and picked out Bodnar as well. "What is this group of?"

"No idea, though I can only assume they're all a part of the _Hashshashini Project_."Fornell looked at the faces, "If they are...there are a lot of Elite Assassins out roaming the world now, Jethro, without control from Kazmi Sr. or Director David." He looked at Gibbs with clear concern in his eyes, that they'd created these monsters and were now both dead with no one to control them. "Some of them are known dead like Ari and Kazmi Jr., Haider from the explosion in Somalia but what about the rest of these faces?"

"Vance said Eli shut the project down with Kazmi. Just after his first visit with Ziva, after Africa." Gibbs was concerned as well with the number of unknown faces and who was controlling them now. Bodnar was the most obvious choice but there were also other possibilities given Kort still wasn't accounted for, they knew Cruz was somehow connected and off his leash and Gidon's possible connection to them all. He wasn't ruling out any suspects thus far.

"I only noticed after I'd grabbed it and left the office there was writing on the back." Fornell flipped the photo of the men in military garb. "It's in Hebrew."

"I'll get Ziva." Gibbs sighed, "She may be able to identify some of these faces."

"Ziver," Gibbs opened the door to the basement and caught all three of their attention as they sat quietly watching a movie upstairs. "Can you join us downstairs a minute?"

Ziva nodded softly and moved to stand as Tony and Liat did the same.

"Boss?" Tony asked the question of should they come to without using the actual words.

"It's okay." Gibbs waved them all forward and headed back down to Fornell who was still sitting on his stool and waiting.

Gibbs motioned for Ziva to look at the two photos laid out on the workbench. She stepped up and quietly scanned the faces with Tony and Liat looking over her shoulder. Gibbs didn't need to explain the photo of Ari with Haider and Kazmi from the Medical School, knowing she could figure it out on her own that they'd all attended together. It was the other one they were now more concerned with.

"Ziver, what does this say?" Gibbs slowly flipped the photo to show her the writing on the back.

"It says, _First Class of the Hashshashini Project_." She answered quietly reading the words in Hebrew. "The rest is a list of what I can only assume to be last names given I recognize Haswari, Bodnar, Kazmi and Haider." She added quietly scanning the names and then flipped the photo over again, looking at the faces. "I do not see Saleem, or Ames…they must have been in a another class." She realized seeing them absent from this photo and yet knowing they were part of the program.

"My God," Fornell sighed rubbing his forehead, "How many classes were there before this thing was shut down? There are twenty in this group alone." He was asking the question out loud they were all thinking.

"I recognize this face." Ziva tapped on one man whose face was partially obsured by another's as he was standing behind him. "He is Mossad." She took a deep breath trying to remember how she knew him and then flipped the photo to read the names again, "Reis." She found it. "He worked under my father." She had been gone from Mossad for several years but she remembered the man who was always quietly in the background, not unlike this photo.

"Aaron Reis?" Liat asked with clear surprise in her voice and on her face, "Ziva, can I see that please?" She asked for the photo needing to see it for herself and then sighed deeply with concern written all over her face as she saw the man standing next to Bodnar in the photo.

"Liat, what do you know?" Ziva asked quickly in Hebrew.

"He works with Malachi." Liat answered speaking Hebrew as well, a look of fear at what that could mean passing through her eyes, "He has been helping him transition into the Director's Position. Malachi told me that he believed he could trust him due to his relationship with your father, Ziva."

"Ziva," Gibbs spoke up seeing they were clearly discussing something that was of importance given the looks on their faces. He needed to know.

"Sorry," Ziva apologized realizing that they were unintentionally leaving the rest of them out of this conversation speaking in their first language together on instinct, "Malachi has been getting assistance into his transition as Director from this man. Believing he could trust him due to his relationship and history with my father."

"But he's in this photo with Bodnar?" Tony countered with a terrible feeling rising in his gut at what this could mean in several different directions. "Does Mal know they were both apart of the _Hashshashini Project_ together?"He was growing frustrated not knowing whether to feel anger that Malachi did in fact know about the _Hashashashini Project_ he was leading Ziva into, or fear that Malachi was unknowingly in danger from someone Bodnar had on the inside.

"I do not know." Liat shrugged feeling the same turmoil of emotions and confusion. "He has never said. When I spoke with him about the project he told me that he had never heard of it or the name mentioned ever before. Unless he is lying to me," She paused and swallowed hard, hoping that wasn't the case, "I have to believe he does not know that Illan Bodnar and Aaron Reis knew each other through this project, outside of our normal Mossad connection via Director David."

"If that is true, then it means he has no idea that Bodnar has a mole so close to him." Gibbs answered quietly not liking either direction this may be headed as well. "And any information we give Gidon on Ziva likely goes straight through Reis back to Bodnar."

"What if he does know the connection?" Tony asked playing devil's advocate.

"He could be using Aaron to assist him in tracking down Illan, as someone who knows him well." Liat offered another perspective.

"If that is true, then it means Malachi did know about my father's project." Ziva added quietly.

"And knowingly sent you into that camp." Liat swallowed hard thinking about Ziva's torture and that Malachi may have knowingly sent her there.

"And lied to you about what he knows." Ziva answered her, realizing she and Liat both would both have been betrayed by Malachi if this were true.

"But why save Ziva's life if he's working with Bodnar?" Fornell asked confused about what this all could mean, knowing it was Malachi who had saved Ziva's life after the shooting in Israel.

"Gidon may have known or been part of the _Hashashini Project_ and lying to us about that, but I don't believe he's working with Bodnar now. He wouldn't have saved Ziva's life in Israel or sent Liat to protect her if he was working with him." Gibbs answered him thinking it through and the course of events that had happened thus far, "He could be using Reis to find Bodnar through their connection with the project or he may not know of their connection at all. Either way, we're not sending any further information on this subject his way until we know more about what Gidon knows." He looked pointedly at Liat, trusting her with this as the Liason with Mossad, "We wait for him to bring us something and see where he's at on this."

Liat nodded softly in agreement, "But…what if Malachi doesn't know?" She paused, hoping to believe this scenario as it cleared him of any intentional evil doing and lying to her and Ziva, to them all; but also fearful of it, as it left him extremely vulnerable. "If Aaron Reis is really working for Illan Bodnar, then Malachi is in great danger. We must warn him." She swallowed hard at the prospect and feeling her heart start to pound, hating that she cared so much.

Tony had taken note of the fact that Liat was back to calling Malachi by his first name rather then referencing him only as Director Ben-Gidon. The pain she was feeling, fear and axiety were all clearly visible in her every reaction and he felt himself empathizing with her once more about what this could all mean. Remembering his own feelings very clearly when he wasn't sure if Ziva was betraying them with Mossad just before Rivkin was killed, by withholding information, and yet still loving her at the same time, even if it pained him. Wanting to protect her and stop her if she were up to something.

"Tell him only that we know Reis has a former connection with Bodnar through the _Hashashini Project. _Let Gidon, figure it out from there. If he doesn't know of the connection before, he will now. If he was aware, then he knows we know and nothing more." Gibbs didn't want anything to happen to Malachi if he was indeed, innocent of any of this knowledge as he claimed. He too, remembered how Ziva had been played by Mossad and hoped that Malachi wasn't falling into the same trap by trusting the wrong people.

"Okay, I will call him now." Liat answered, seemingly relieved to be able to give him some warning if he was unaware and headed for the stairs, anxious to let him know as soon as possible.

"Are you staying?" Gibbs asked Fornell watching him get up as well.

"Afraid not. I actually have to get back to work." Fornell sighed buttoning his long coat, "I'll leave these with you." He nodded towards the photographs, "A list of assassins and their real names," He knew what kind of information that would be to them and how it could help, "hold tight to that, Gibbs." Gibbs nodded in understanding as Ziva stepped forward once more to stare at the images. "I'll show myself out." Fornell offered seeing the far off look in Ziva's eyes as she looked at the images and knowing that Gibbs would likely want to stay with her.

"Thanks, Tobias." Gibbs nodded in appreciation to the man for his continued support in this mission, putting his own life and position at risk by revealing such documents.

"You okay?" Tony asked Ziva quietly coming to stand directly beside her, seeing her focusing on the image of Ari in the photo from the Medical School with Haider and Kazmi.

Ziva took a breath staring at Ari's face and her finger reached out to gently trace its contours. It was time. She waited until she heard the door to the basement click shut before she spoke. "Tony, I need to tell you something." She spoke without looking at him and Tony froze momentarily feeling his heart skip a beat at her words.


	38. Chapter 38

"Ziver, you want me to stay or go?" Gibbs asked quietly realizing what she was about to do. Tell Tony the truth of what happened that night, in this basement with Ari.

"Stay…" She sighed again and looked up, her eyes locking with Gibbs and nodding softly, "Please."

Gibbs returned the nod and moved to the other side of the room, taking a seat below the stairs in the exact spot he had been when Ziva killed Ari that night. Quietly giving her the support he knew she needed and was asking for by wanting him to stay.

Tony's eyes flashed between the two, realizing whatever this was Ziva wanted to tell him, Gibbs already knew. Ziva had turned and was looking down at the spot on the floor near their feet, just staring in silence. "Zi, what's going on?"

"He died right here." She waved her hand over the spot on the floor. "A single gunshot wound through his brain with a 9mm round." She began and then went quiet.

Tony took note of Gibbs shifting in his seat and then uncrossing his arms folded over his chest to lean forward and hold the edge of his seat with eyes never leaving Ziva as she explained. "You're talking about Ari?" Tony realized what she was referencing and felt his heart pick up with speed.

Ziva nodded and then looked at him, answering verbally with a slightly cracked voice full of emotion, "Yes." She nodded again, "I need to tell you the truth about that night. I do not want there to be any secrets between us, Tony."

Her words only caused Tony's heart to race more at what this could mean and he swallowed hard, waiting for her to explain.

"When my father realized that Ari was out of control," Ziva began and felt her own heart start to pound, "He put out an Order for my brother to killed." Her eyes looked away from Tony seeing the surprise in his eyes.

Tony couldn't help but feel momentarily surprised the man would order his own son's death and then quickly sobered, remembering he had also ordered his own daughter's rape and torture as well as killing the mothers of his children. When putting it all together, he was no longer surprised by anything Eli David had done.

"I took the assignment, Tony. I killed my brother." Her voice was shaking and tears pooled in her eyes, she finally looked up at him and this time, saw his skin pale and eyes widen considerably in disbelief.

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. Eli killing members of his own family was one thing, but he never expected it from Ziva. Never. Certainly never to do so having volunteered for such Orders and actually going through with them.

"You offered to kill your own brother?" He asked immediately with anger in his voice and complete disbelief. "Ziva, how could you-" He began to immediately question her but was cut off mid-sentence by Gibbs.

"Tony, just let her talk." Gibbs felt badly for interrupting but saw the fallen look immediately on Ziva's face at her fear coming true that Tony wouldn't trust her anymore after she told him this. He'd gone down this road at first hearing the news from Vance and didn't want Tony to as well, when it wasn't necessary given all the information and facts. Facts he hadn't known when hearing of the assignment for the first time, facts given from Ziva's point of view about the how and why she had done what she did in volunteering for such an assignment. He waited until he could see Tony visibly calm at his words and then nodded with his head for Ziva to continue.

"I did not believe what my father was saying about Ari. I believed he was innocent of the charges against him." Ziva continued still staring at the spot on the ground following Tony's outburst, afraid to look into his eyes and see the disgust and mistrust filling them she feared by revealing this truth, "I took the assignment, Tony." Her eyes finally lifted to his, "So that I could save my brother. I was trying to help him escape."

"The passport and money. At the hotel pool." Tony remembered from that time, when Ziva had changed robes with the woman at the hotel pool, leaving behind a false passport and money for Ari.

Ziva nodded, slightly surprised Tony knew about that. Seems he had kept some things to himself from that time period too. He had known she had tried to help Ari escape and never said anything in all these years.

"My father believed that two things could be accomplished with this Order. The first was to solve the _Ari Problem_, his actual words…" She shook her own head in disgust looking down at the spot where her brother's body once lay, "And the second, that by killing him I would gain Gibbs trust for doing so." She looked over at Gibbs and Tony's eyes followed.

Tony could barely breathe. She was confessing to killing her own brother to gain Gibbs trust and some part of his brain recognized that this wasn't a secret to Gibbs, who was sitting there, looking back at Ziva. This information should have been shocking to Gibbs, given she was admitting to purposefully manipulating him into trusting her by doing so and yet he remained calm as he sat there looking at them. Having encouraged Tony to hear her out. He tried to remember that and not react, realizing there was still more to this story.

"I had no intentions of following those Orders, Tony." Ziva continued as a tear slipped from her eyes and she quickly wiped it away, "I only cared about saving my brother. He was supposed to escape the country and we would meet again later, in Paris, in one month's time." She paused shaking her head softly. She had been stationed there before her last assignment in the United Kingdom and had spent a great deal of time with Ari in the city as he lived there too, "But when Gibbs spoke with me alone, he pointed out that I had told Ari about Shannon and Kelly being killed as his Control Officer, and that now…the women in his life were becoming targets. First Kate, and then Abby being shot at… I still did not want to believe what he was suggesting about Ari," She shook her head looking back down at the spot on the ground, still seeing her brothers's body bleeding out there in her mind now, "but when he told me that the Marine Sniper Rifle that had been used to kill Kate, a weapon that had been his own, was called a 'Kate'… I began to doubt my brother's innocence, remembering that I had told him these truths about Gibbs life."

Ziva felt a sharp pain of guilt and sadness wash over her that this information into Gibbs past had been partially responsible for Ari's choosing the women in Gibbs life as targets. "Gibbs asked me to set a trap for Ari to either prove him innocent or to reveal him as the shooter." She paused for a long time, "I had followed Gibbs home … not trusting either of them at this point. I did not know who to believe. Ari was waiting for Gibbs in the basement, here…in the basement. The door was left open and I could hear and see everything that Ari was saying to Gibbs. Confessing to killing Kate and speaking about our father's betrayals… He had taken Gibbs rifle and was intending to kill Gibbs with it and make it look like a suicide. Ari raised the rifle to shoot Gibbs and I shot first." Her eyes darted quickly from the floor to the door at the top of the stairs, remembering as more tears flooded down her cheeks in silence, "I killed my brother… before he could kill Gibbs." Her eyes flashed down to Gibbs, looking at him and seeing his own emotions in remembering that evening behind his glacial blue eyes. "I did not kill my brother on Orders… I killed him because I had to."

They all went quiet as Tony processed what she'd said.

"Why did you say you did it?" Tony flashed his eyes towards Gibbs with a harsh tone and confusion, "Why did you lie? Especially if she was under Orders to gain your trust by killing Ari?"

"I was trying to protect her." Gibbs answered quietly looking back at Ziva who looked down again and away in shame he knew from the guilt of those orders. "I didn't know she had been given Orders to kill Ari and use it to gain my trust. At the time I confessed to killing him, Ziva had killed her brother to save my life. That is all I knew. I was trying to protect her from facing any repercussions for doing so with Mossad."

"So when did you learn she actually was under Orders to kill Ari to gain your trust?" Tony asked completely ignoring Ziva for the moment, not sure what to think about all of this and needing the answers from Gibbs as he trusted him for certain, and Gibbs seemed to accept whatever Ziva had done. He needed to understand why. "Because, clearly, you know about them now and still trust her so…what happened?"

"Vance told me about the Orders when we returned from Israel without Ziva." Gibbs confessed revealing this to Ziva for the first time as well and saw her eyes snap back to his, "I'd wanted to leave her position open for awhile, hoping she'd remember who she could trust and come back to us. Vance told me not to expect it. That we'd been played by Ziva and Eli from the beginning." He paused and watched more tears well in Ziva's eyes, "He told me that Ziva had been under orders to kill Ari to gain my trust. Said that Eli had done the same to him at first meeting years before, staging his own rescue with Eli's help against the Russian. That I had been played as he had."

Ziva shook her head softly, with more tears falling and looked away at being compared with her father, that when presented with the evidence as is, certainly seemed to make her appear just as guilty of such manipulations.

"But you kept looking for her," Tony asked still confused and even more angry now at hearing the evidence of such a history of manipulations by Eli David, "Why? If you thought she had played us? Why did you keep looking for her that summer?"

"Because… as upsetting as it was to hear and all the evidence to the contary…I believed in Ziva." Gibbs eyes flashed to Ziva's from Tony's, "My gut told me that I wasn't wrong about her. To trust her. That the Ziva, we had all come to know and love… was not the harsh manipulator or cold-blooded killer that the evidence suggested she was. I couldn't just let it go. I wanted to find her and get the truth from her."

"But Vance knew she was in that camp and ok'd us to go in, knowing we'd find her. Why? Why would he do that if he believed the evidence that she had manipulated us from the beginning?" Tony asked still confused about how this all went down.

"Because he cares about her, and knew that Ziva wasn't like her father either. That inspite of the evidence with Ari's death and the Orders she'd received to kill him to gain our trust, after Vance learned the truth about the camp and that Eli had sent her there on purpose…he knew that Ziva had been played by her father like the rest of us." Gibbs sighed and this time, he couldn't look at Ziva with so much emotion in thinking about the man sending his own daughter to such hell, "Vance wanted us to find her and bring her home." He took a breath shifting his weight, "Trying to keep her safe from whatever Eli was up to, just as Jenny had done before him." This time both pairs of eyes flashed to meet his in disbelief that Director Shepard had also played a part in this.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked quickly never hearing this before and felt Tony's eyes flash to her and then Gibbs realizing this was new information to her as well.

"When Vance revealed what he knew about the _Hashashini Project_ and your father's involvement, he also informed me of the real reason your position as Mossad Liason was created." Gibbs answered quietly refolding his arms over his chest, shifting his weight and looking only at Ziva, "Jenny had heard whispers of your father creating an Elite Assassin program and feared what his intentions were for you, given how good you were at the time. After Ari was killed, she was afraid that he would try to pull you into the same program so she found a way to keep you close, under her wing and protected until she could figure out what he was up to. Unfortunately," He paused holding back his own emotions, "She was killed before she realized the magnitude of his intentions for you Ziva. And with her death, your protection was lost as we had no idea what was going on. She never told me," He swallowed hard feeling guilty for never knowing or he could have done more to protect Ziva, "Without her counter moves to keep you close and safe, Eli was free to resume his own plans for you."

"Vance sent her back to Israel immediately…" Tony pointed out with narrowing eyebrows realizing that literally the moment Director Shepard was gone, so was Ziva's protection and immediately sent back to danger. He was growing even more angry with his confusion. "Why? If he knew what Eli's plans for Ziva were why did he send her back?"

"He didn't know at the time." Gibbs focused his attention back to Tony seeing the rage building in the other man's eyes, "He only knew that Ziva was ordered to gain my trust by killing Ari and that her father had some plan for her. Vance didn't trust Ziva then. He sent her away to kill two birds with one stone as he told me, give me the space to find our NCIS mole and to see what Eli was really up to with Ziva, that's why he brought her back on my request. Keep his friends close and enemies closer." He recalled the man's words from that evening, "It was only after he had learned of the true nature of the camp in Africa and that Ziva had been sent there unknowingly by Eli, that he realized why Jenny had done what she'd done in order to protect Ziva. That she was being manipulated like the rest of us and he wanted to protect her."

"So when did you learn about Ziva's true motives for killing Ari that night? If you had begun to believe she was simply following orders?" Tony asked still confused about the timeline of events, which clearly Gibbs knew now having told Tony to be quiet and listen to Ziva explain when he first began to get angry with the truth.

"I confronted her." Gibbs spoke quietly,"When we returned from Somalia, I confronted her. Right here, in this basement." He nodded towards the spot they were standing in now. "I cared about her but didn't know if I could trust her anymore, which left me at a paradox. I needed to hear from her what happened that night." He paused catching Ziva's gaze, "She told me the truth. She killed Ari to save my life. She wasn't following Orders to gain my trust."

"And you believed her?" Tony asked quietly of Gibbs but finally shifted his gaze to look at Ziva, searching her eyes for the same confirmation that Gibbs had needed and seen.

"He was my brother, Tony." She furiously blinked back her tears, speaking in a quiet voice and hoping her truth shown through her eyes he was always saying, 'never shut up.' "He was my brother." She shook her head hoping that he saw the truth that she could never, ever kill her own brother based solely on her father's orders.

Tony saw the same thing that Gibbs had, her truth and felt some of the tormented emotions quickly begin to disinegrate. He nodded softly indicating to her that he believed her. "Why didn't you tell us the truth? About your father's orders to kill Ari and gain Gibbs trust? He asked quietly needing to know.

"I was afraid that if I told you, all of you…" Her eyes flashed from Tony to Gibbs and back, "That those had been my orders you would never believe me that I did not follow them that night. You would never trust me without knowing me and I did not know if I could trust you yet."

"And after Somalia? You said you knew you could trust us after…so why not tell us then? You told Gibbs only after he confronted you." Tony tried not to be angry with her, to keep the edge from his tone but he was hurt that she didn't trust him with this sooner.

"I was ashamed." Ziva answered honestly, choking back her emotions, "Of so many things then. I had been manipulated by my own father into distrusting you and I was ashamed that I had believed him. You had all proven your loyalty to me…I felt guilty for ever doubting you. How could I come forward with this information after you'd gone so far for me, when I least deserved it?" Having doubted you and left you all the way I had in Israel. To confess to you that I had been Ordered by my own father to kill my brother to gain your trust? And then to confess I actually I had killed Ari? How could I believe… that you would actually believe me, Tony… that I was not just following orders after I had accused you of so many things with Michael? I knew you no longer trusted me before his death… and after." She paused taking a breath and reeling back her emotions that were escalating, "This was between Gibbs and I at the time. Our secret and he knew the truth now, about my Orders and about my reasons for killing Ari that night. I was Ordered to manipulate him…and if Gibbs could forgive me and see my truth, I did not see the need to ever speak of this again and neither did he." She waved her hand in the direction of Gibbs, having both agreed on it the night he confronted her in the basement.

"So why are you telling me now?" Tony asked quietly, looking between the two.

"I wanted to tell you the truth because I do not want there to be any secrets between us Tony if we are going to have a future together. There have been too many secrets in my life and I cannot keep this from you. I killed my brother, that is the truth." She looked him deeply in the eye, putting it all on the line. "I had been Ordered to do so, and to gain Gibbs trust. I did not follow those Orders. Gibbs believes me, but you must make up your own mind about me, Tony. I am telling you this now, because I do not want you to feel as though I have kept things from you moving forward, or manipulated you in anyway. This is my truth. All of it. I have no more secrets from you." She felt more tears escaping her eyes and quickly batted them away, continuing to stare at him as he remained looking at her in silence.

Tony wasn't sure of how to react given the information and emotions racing around inside of him.

"I will give you time…" Ziva finally spoke, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks with her fingers and trying to pull back the fear in her heart that this may change everything for them, "To decide upon whether or not you still want to be with me after learning of this." She nodded softly and took a deep breath, moving away from him towards the stairs and Gibbs caught her arm, placing a kiss to her temple in silent support before she disappeared up the stairs.

Tony remained standing in the same spot, looking down at where she told him Ari's body had fallen.

"She was afraid to tell you and lose you. That you wouldn't trust her anymore." Gibbs finally spoke, getting up to stand and moving towards the workbench, "I told her that you would see the truth as I did in her eyes. That you loved her and this wouldn't change that." He paused for a moment, "Was I wrong, DiNozzo?" Gibbs tried to keep the edge from his own tone, wanting to believe his instincts with Tony were correct.

"No," Tony shook his head answering quietly still staring at the spot and then up to the doorway at the top of the stairs imagining what must have happened that night. "I still love her just as much as I did before." He answered realizing that was true, his feelings for her hadn't changed. "I'm just trying to process what happened and how and why…She killed her own brother." He added in a whisper, knowing how Ziva felt about her siblings. How much she loved them and the conversation he'd had with her not long ago in the car on their stakeout about her siblings when discussing Tali and the love they'd all three shared growing up together. To know Ziva had been forced to kill her own brother was…indescribable.

"Why didn't you tell her that?" Gibbs asked pouring a glass of whiskey for himself and Tony.

"I didn't know what to say." Tony answered feeling badly now that he realized Ziva had left believing he may no longer trust her and not want to be with her. "I know how much she loved her siblings, Boss…what am I supposed to say to hearing she had been ordered to kill one and then actually did?"

"She only killed him to save my life." Gibbs corrected him.

"I know." Tony sighed taking the tiny glass and holding it in his hand staring down at Ari's face in the photograph left on the workbench. "I just am constantly amazed, though, I know I shouldn't be at this point…of how much Eli David managed to destroy his own children's lives…To do that to Ari in the first place, kill his mother and put him through hell to become a killer…to send his own daughter to kill her brother and try to use it as a manipulation…not to mention what he did to Ziva," His mind shortcircuting to the what the man had done to her in Somalia, "And killing her mother…just, all of his manipulations and lies. I just… its so much to process." He shook his head picking up the photo looking at Ari more intently, "I just can't imagine what it must have been like for her in that moment…to realize her brother had become a monster and be forced to make the split second decision to kill him." He continued to shake his head softly in disbelief and regret, "Of course she couldn't talk with any of us about it…the grief she must have felt at his loss and being the one to take his life. He'd killed Kate…the last thing any of us wanted to hear was how she upset she was her brother was gone because she loved him." He sighed and took a swig of the stinging liquid. "And Director Shepard." Tony shook his head again with more disbelief as he processed. "Trying to protect her and keep her away from her father. Why wouldn't she tell us? Tell Ziva of her suspicions about what Eli was up to?"

"The man was her father, Tony. Jenny likely didn't want to say anything until she had proof of what Eli was planning to do, especially knowing how Ziva operated at the time. Ziver wouldn't believe it unless she saw it with her own eyes." Gibbs added quietly taking a seat, remembering Ziva's tenacity at the time to protect her family, the family of David, and how she demanded proof from him about Ari, refusing speculation as evidence. She needed concrete proof of his guilt and would have likely required the same given any information about her father attempting to control her in such a manner as he had. It was a huge leap from what he had done then to what he ended up doing with Ziva in Somalia. "I wish I had known." Gibbs added quietly after a moment of silence, "I would have done everything in my power to keep Ziva away from him. I certainly wouldn't have left her on the tarmac in Israel that day, if I'd known how Jenny felt about protecting her from Eli. That she feared what he was up to."

Tony sighed deeply of how wrong things had gone then and how differently they could have gone if they'd only known these things. "But then this doesn't make sense to me, Boss, how did Vance know what Director Shepard was doing with Ziva? Why she created the Liason Position to protect her?" It didn't make sense how Vance would come into the job knowing such a thing, if Director Shepard hadn't even trusted Gibbs enough to tell him what she knew.

"I don't understand that myself, DiNozzo." Gibbs shook his head with a quirked eyebrow having thought about it many times himself, "I was too upset the night he told me about what Eli had done to Ziva… I didn't ask that question. I've asked myself how he knew, several times since. He worked for the CIA, with _Operation Frankestein…_ the only thing I can figure is that he must have been informed in some way by them if the CIA knew of Eli's plans to pull Ziva into their side of the program with the _Hashashini Project._"

"I am so confused." Tony scrubbed his hands over his face roughly with all of the information and conjecture.

"Try to focus on what doesn't confuse you then." Gibbs offered with a tilt of his head.

"Boss?" Tony asked confused even by what Gibbs was suggesting by saying that.

"You love Ziva." Gibbs stated quite plainly, "She loves you. Everything else will sort itself out."

* * *

Ziva had known the moment she reached the top of the stairs and felt the door to the basement already open and just resting it the frame that someone had been listening to their conversation. Seeing Liat now sitting on the couch in silence let her know who that was.

Without saying anything to her, Ziva continued on up the stairs with Liat following behind.

"I heard." Liat confessed once they'd stepped into the bedroom and closed the door.

"I know." Ziva answered in the same tone, removing her earrings and starting to get undressed for bed. "You didn't close the door all of the way."

"I wanted you to know I had heard." Liat admitted again, leaning back against the door and shifting uncomfortably. "Your father ordered you to kill your brother to gain Gibbs trust?" She asked bluntly cutting to the chase.

"Yes." Ziva answered, seeing no point in denying it if Liat had heard the conversation between she, Gibbs and Tony. "I did not follow that order… I only killed Ari to save Gibbs life."

"I believe you." Liat answered swallowing hard and coming forward to sit on the bed, watching Ziva undress and sighing. "I cannot imagine…" She shook her head at the continual disbelief over the events of Ziva's life she was learign about and how manipulated she had been by her own father, by the man Liat had trusted and respected so much in Director David. "I'm sorry, Ziva." She spoke softly deciding that was what she most wanted to convey. "I cannot imagine what it would be like…being forced to kill someone that I love." Liat shook her head softly unable to honestly imagine doing such a thing.

"The brother I knew…whom I loved and adored, was not the man in the basement that night, Liat." Ziva answered quietly peeling off her shirt, "The man in the basement that night was the monster my father had created."

Liat gulped listening to her words and seeing the scars all over Ziva's body created by the same monster in their father.

"I could not stand by and watch him kill another innocent." Ziva added softly pulling her pajama top down over her head and flipping her hair out from under it.

"You are much stronger then I." Liat shook her head, admitting that outloud for the first time and believing it to be true.

"I am only strong because I have to be. The only other choice is to give up and die." Ziva moved towards the bathroom to brush her teeth, while Liat began preparing for bed herself. "I tried that once too." She admitted and caught Liat's surprised gaze in the mirror's reflection, "When I was in that camp. I had given up right before they found me. I just wanted to die." She shook her head softly putting paste on her brush. "So, no… I'm not that strong, Liat."

"Yes, Ziva…you are." Liat countered taking the toothpaste from her and speaking quietly, "More so now that I know this…because you were at your breaking point…and yet here you are. Still standing." She held her eyes intently in the mirror, "Still capable of trust and love and showing compassion to others. I used to be envious of you. That you had the life I wanted…or believed that I wanted at the time. A father, the Director of Mossad who to me, treated you as his princess. Loved and adored you, even when you did wrong. I thought you were a spoiled brat, honestly." She gave Ziva a small smile, "To react the way you had, blaming him for not coming to your rescue in Africa when I believed your dealings with the Americans are what caused Rivkin's death. That you slept with Malachi before you left. And when you returned, you chose the Americans. You stayed with them, denouncing Mossad and your father. I could never understand how you could do such a thing. I was happy that he called me up to take your place. That I could do better and please him more. That I was the daughter he deserved."

Liat shook her head in disgust that she could ever believe such things looking back now in hindsight and knowing the truth, "He was the one that did not deserve you as his daughter, Ziva." She found Ziva's eyes again, "I was wrong. I am ashamed that I felt that way towards you then when I did not know the truth. I made too many assumptions about you and for that I am truly sorry." She turned from the mirror's reflection to actually face Ziva, "I am no longer envious of the life you used to have, but the one you're having now." She smiled with genuine happiness for Ziva, "You are so loved by so many people and it is all deserved. I admire you, Ziva. You are the strongest person I have ever met and in so many different ways." She reached for Ziva's hand, "What you did with Ari in the basement with Agent Gibbs, took unimaginable courage and strength. Do not be ashamed. You saved Agent Gibbs life…and you set Ari free." She gave her a small teary smile watching Ziva's eyes fill with tears and quickly look away. "You were being a good sister, Ziva. You ended his suffering and protected others from him."

She waited until Ziva looked at her again, "No matter what kind of monster Ari had become, he did not deserve what your father had done to him. And neither did you." She added quietly, leaning in to kiss Ziva's cheek and giving her, a small smile, cuping her face with one hand gently and wiping away Ziva's fallen tear with her thumb. "Let go of the burden of his death. I have to believe, Ari…the brother you knew and loved…would want you to move on and be happy."

Ziva didn't know what to say in response, and took a breath a moment later when Liat released her and turned back towards the sink to finish brushing her teeth. They finished their nightly routine in silence and climbed into bed, exhausted by the day's events and thankful that tomorrow as Friday.

"Did Malachi know of Reis' history with Illan?" Ziva asked in the darkness once they'd been lying in silence for several minutes, realizing she hadn't yet asked about such things.

"I told him and he was silent on the other end for a long time." Liat answered quietly, "He said that he would look further into it and then abruptly hung up. I am honestly not sure what that meant." He had never hung up on her before and it startled her as much as angered her.

"Well, if he didn't know, at least you warned him." Ziva offered taking a deep breath, "I hope he will be careful." She paused and thought about what Liat had said to her earlier in the bathroom, "I am sorry for having sex with him in Israel. I did not know how you felt for him or I would not have."

"It is all right." Liat quietly forgave her, "I know that now. You were madly in love with Tony, even I, knew that then. For you to make the deal with your father for Tony's safety before your mission to Somalia, I knew you had to have loved him deeply. You had sex with Malachi because you were hurt and angry. I get that too. I have also done that in my life."

"With Asa?" Ziva dared asking if he was the rebound of the hurt she felt over Malachi.

"At first, honestly, yes he was." Liat admitted thinking back to the beginning. "But it turned into something so much more."

Tony heard them speaking outside the door and hesitated knocking, not wanting to interrupt but unable to go to sleep unless he'd said something to Ziva. He rapt twice on the wood and waited for them to allow him permission to enter. He heard Ziva's voice and opened the door.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt." He apologized nervously with a small smile stepping into the room, "I just had to say something before I could let you go to sleep for the night." His eyes focused on Ziva as he moved closer and Ziva pulled herself up into a sitting position while Liat had done the same. "Ani ohev otach, Ziva David. Always. Aht lo levad. This…tonight," He clarified reaching in to cup her face gently as he sat on the edge of the bed, "doesn't change that." He leaned in and kissed her soundly, "I love you. Thank you for telling me the truth." He nodded at her softly and quickly rose to his feet, "Goodnight Ninjas." He smiled from the doorway, closing it nearly as quickly and disappeared before Ziva really had time to react.

Ziva lay back down processing what just happened and a slow smile spread across her face, realizing she had no more secrets to tell him and he still loved her. She lay quietly for a moment and turned her head to the side to see Liat smiling to herself staring at the ceiling at what she'd just witnessed and was waiting for Ziva's reaction. "I will be right back." Ziva suddenly bolted forward in bed, flipping back the covers and heading for the door.

Tony was in the middle of making his bed on the couch while Gibbs had already settled into the chair when he heard the thundering footsteps coming rapidly down the steps from upstairs. Before he could react, Ziva had grabbed his face and kissed him as equally hard, stealing his breath away, "Goodnight." She smiled and let go, glancing at Gibbs on her way by and not caring that he saw and went running back up the steps again leaving Tony standing shell-shocked in the living room.

"So about this weekend…" Gibbs voiced with fingers tracing over his lips watching Tony still standing and staring at the stairs where Ziva had disappeared. "I'm thinking I should stay with Fornell." He smiled softly when Tony's eyes darted immediately to his in realization at what he was implying.

* * *

Liat stepped out of the NCIS bathroom and looked around the Bullpen. Lunch was just finishing and everyone was settling down getting back to work for the afternoon. The phone in her hand was buzzing and the caller ID said that it was Malachi. Her stomach pitched and rolled in upset as she hit the End button and sent him immediately to Voicemail, not wanting to pick up right now. She quietly made her way towards the Stairs and headed for the basement armed with her new information.

"My God! You scared me!" Abby jumped when she turned around and found Liat standing there silently and looking at her. She reached for her remote and lowered the volume of her music. "I know you're a sneaky ninja and all, but why didn't I hear the elevator?" She asked with pinched eyebrows and took notice of the fact that Liat was alone for the first time. She'd only ever come to the lab with Ziva, whom she was constantly shadowing and now suspiciously absent.

"I took the stairs." Liat answered quietly, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear as she sifted on her feet.

"Where is Ziva?" Abby asked with concern, immediately on edge to be alone with Liat, worried something bad had happened, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, Abby, she is fine." Liat nodded immediately and Abby breathed a sigh of relief. "I am here for me. I know that Ziva trusts you immensely."

"We're friends." Abby nodded softly seeing the nervousness now in Liat's eyes as she came closer, "I would do anything for her." She paused waiting for Liat to explain.

"I didn't know who else to go to," Liat took a deep breath, "Abby, I need your help. I cannot go to a normal doctor or Mossad will find out."

"Okay…" Abby answered now incredibly on edge that Liat wanted to hide whatever this was from Mossad, which was never a good thing, "What…what do you need me to help you with?"

"I need you to run a blood test…on me." Liat swallowed hard, "A pregnancy test." Her dark eyes watched Abby's widen considerably in surprise and then joy.

"This is so exciting!" Abby squealed clapping her hands together with a smile.

"Abby, please… you must keep this between us." Liat begged her reaching for her hands clasped in joy, "If Mossad finds out…" She shook her head unable to think that far ahead, "Just please… I need to know and then I will figure it out."

"Okay," Abby nodded softly in understanding, losing her joy at the look on Liat's face of fear and sickness, "Why do you think you're pregnant? I mean, have you taken a home pregnancy test yet?"

"I just took one." Liat answered looking away and taking a deep breath, "I haven't felt right and… I realized that I never got my period this month…or last." She swallowed hard watching Abby's eyes widen considerably more again and her mouth hang slightly open.

"But…but…Asa was just here… last week." Abby voiced processing what Liat had just told her and the math didn't add up. "You missed last month's period, too?"

"Yes." Liat nodded softly with unshed tears in her eyes, "I thought it was from the stress of my fight with Kazmi…my injuries and blood loss. I have had it happen in the past when I've been hurt." She swallowed hard again, blinking back tears, "But, then I realized I have missed it again this month…and the way I've been feeling, I just… needed to know and so I took the test today and… it was positive."

"So it could be Malachi's baby?" Abby asked in a near whisper realizing what this could mean.

Liat nodded softly and the tears finally fell, rolling silently down her cheeks, "Or Asa's…if I just conceived when he arrived. It was an early pregnancy test…I do not know if it could pick it up this quickly but… I need to know, first, if I am even pregnant. And Mossad cannot find out, Abby… please, I don't know who else to trust," She nearly begged and the tears were breaking Abby's heart, "Ziva trusts you, so I am trusting you."

"Okay." Abby nodded, holding her hands and giving them a supportive squeeze, "I will help you." She pulled her in for a hug, "If you are pregnant, and the HCG Levels are high… we will know you conceived a while ago…if they are still low, it means you conceived recently. You'll still have to have an ultrasound to know exactly though."

"Okay." Liat nodded in understanding what was being said without actually saying it. That if they were High, the baby was Malachi's and if they were Low, the baby was Asa's.

Abby drew Liat's blood and told her that she would work on it and get back to her later in the day.

* * *

Liat returned to work and shoved the information and fear down inside of her into a tiny box, refusing to think about it or what it could mean until she knew for sure. Until then, she was going to act as she had this morning, in complete denial that anything had changed.

As they did everyday now immediately after work, Ziva and Liat headed to the gym to spar; Liat was helping Ziva to improve and find alternative ways to fight without taking direct hits to the chest. Tony and Gibbs had come along to watch the progress and make sure it didn't turn into another death match with neither willing to give in and wait, as they were their ride home.

Liat was scissor-kicking Ziva to her side and Ziva reacting by grabbing Liat's leg, twisting it and slamming Liat down hard into the mats, besting her and getting the advantage. She pinned Liat down, sitting back far enough on Liat's hips not to get hooked by her legs as she had done previously to Liat, and the two continued to battle with punches and blocks using their upper bodies while Liat tried to escape.

"Stop! Stop!" Abby came bursting through the doors watching in horror as the two battled it out, "Stop the madness!" Not believing what she was seeing.

"She's helping me, Abby." Ziva froze sitting on top of Liat, licking blood from the corner of her lip where Liat had landed a hit, "She's not hurting me."

"No, but you're hurting her!" Abby countered and then bit her lip to see Liat's eyes widen and then everyone else's flash to Abby in confusion. "I'm sorry but you can't… you have to stop hitting her."

"Why?" Ziva asked in confusion looking between Abby and Liat who looked suddenly sick and slightly angry.

"Ziva needs my help, Abby. I am the only one who knows how to fight like this. She needs my help." Liat countered looking Abby intently in the eyes.

"But you can't…" Abby countered feeling badly.

"I can!" Liat spat back with anger in her voice, "I must! Ziva needs me to help her!"

"Ziva needs to know!" Abby bit back with just as much fire, "You can't do that to her! What if something happens?"

"What? Wait? What is going on?" Ziva asked in confusion looking between the two.

"I trusted you!" Liat shot back with fiery eyes.

"What is going on?" Ziva demanded looking down into Liat's dark eyes.

"Either you tell her or I will!" Abby countered and when Liat still refused to speak, unsure of what the real answer actually was, not hearing the blood test results yet and fearing the outcome, knowing Abby must have them and was there for a reason. "Fine, I will tell her because she needs to know!" Abby huffed, "Ziva, she's pregnant. You can't fight with her anymore."

Ziva's eyes grew wide and she sucked in a deep breath, looking down at Liat.

"I'm sorry, Liat." Abby apologized for breaking her trust, "But if something happened to you…or the baby…because Ziva hit you, she'd never forgive herself." She shook her head feeling the welling tears not wanting to betray the woman, but also not wanting to keep it from Ziva. She never expected Liat would ever engage in fighting again, suspecting she was pregnant.

"You're pregnant?" Ziva asked still looking down at her in disbelief.

"I can still help you." Liat sighed deeply, catching her breath, "I am not incapacitated. I'm just pregnant."

"Just pregnant…" Ziva repeated in disbelief and then lifted herself quickly and carefully from Liat's body, extending a hand to help her up.

"You need my help, Ziva. This doesn't change that fact. I am the only one here," She motioned around the gym to where Tony and Gibbs were standing in disbelief themselves to learn this information, "Who can help you fight. No one else has had our training. No one else can test you like I can."

"But you're pregnant!" Ziva gasped shaking her head and taking a deep breath realizing how hard she had been beating on Liat today and the days before, not knowing she was pregnant, "How long have you known?"

"Abby just confirmed it." Liat waved in Abby's direction, "So just now, I guess."

"But how long have you suspected you were pregnant?" Ziva wanted to know exactly how long Liat was willingly stepping into the sparring ring with her and putting herself at risk to help Ziva.

"This morning." Liat sighed heavily, still trying to get her breath under control from their battle, "I took a test over lunch and confirmed with Abby just now."

"But Asa just left," Tony shook his head in shock, "Is it even possible to know this soon?" He'd never heard of such a thing. Ziva had mentioned long ago on their undercover case when talking about the assassin she was playing, 'knowing' but this was incredibly early.

Abby's eyes flashed to Liat's, not wanting to give away this truth as it was Liat's to share. "The HCG levels in your blood were incredibly high." That was all she needed to say for Liat to understand what that meant. The look that passed between them and Abby's slight headshake told her that it couldn't possibly be Asa's from the blood test results. Not if her HCG levels were this high already.

"It is not his baby, Agent DiNozzo." Liat took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her head falling as tears welled and fell silently from her eyes.

"Then whose is it?" Tony asked immediately in surprise and finding himself slightly defensive of Asa, that she was pregnant with another man's child and engaged to him.

"The only other one it could be." Liat answered shaking her head and fingering away a tear, "Malachi."


	39. Chapter 39

Tony sucked in a long breath, events rapidly snapping together in his mind of her sleeping with Malachi the night she told him she loved him and he left in the morning. "That was six weeks ago." He added breathlessly, thinking of all that had happened in the last month and a half his eyes flashing between the two women before him now and knowing how many times they had fought like the crazy ninja assassins they were in trying to prepare Ziva for battle, all the while Liat was pregnant. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. Not right now. I don't know if I can trust him." Liat cried trying to slow her breathing and wrapping her arms around her mid-section protectively, "If he knew what Ziva's father was sending her into and helped him knowingly…" She shook her head, "How can I tell him about a child of ours, Tony?" Her professional calm demeanor was slipping, "He is the Director of Mossad now; what if he tries to do the same thing that Director David did with his children? With Ari and Ziva? Use them for the cause? The greater good of Israel?" She fired off rapidly having thought about all these things over lunch as she waited for her pregnancy stick to tell her 'yes' or 'no.' "He already sacrificed our relationship for this power… I won't let him do so to an innocent child. I would rather not have the child at all!" She bit back a sob and their eyes widened. "And Asa…" She shook her head as more tears surged forth, "I don't know what to do right now."

"You don't have to decide anything right at this moment." Gibbs finally spoke, using a calming voice seeing she was already frazzled, scared and coming unglued at the thought of what this could all mean, "Right now, this stays between us. First things, first though… you need to be seen by a doctor, Liat." He was deeply concerned as well that she may be nearly two months pregnant not and sparring with Ziva could have put both she and the pregnancy into jeopardy.

"I cannot go to a regular doctor's office, Agent Gibbs, or Mossad will find out and it will get back to Malachi." Liat shook her head and wiped at her tears, surprised when Ziva grabbed her hand as she was putting it down and squeezed, refusing to let go and offering her silent support.

"Okay," Gibbs nodded in understanding, "We'll have Ducky check you out. Is that okay?"

Liat nodded, trusting the older man after watching his care of Ziva and having him tend to her wounds so carefully after her encounter with the assassin.

"Ziver, Abs, go with her." Gibbs nodded towards the doors indicating he wanted it done now, no waiting. "We'll wait." He motioned towards he and Tony.

"I can't believe this is happening." Tony put his head in his hands when they were gone. "This could not be a worse time." He thought about Liat just getting engaged and to a different man then the father of the baby, to not knowing if Malachi was good or bad anymore and to Ziva, who needed Liat to help her train and fight and protect her from other assassins of their caliber.

"Babies tend to come on their own time, DiNozzo." Gibbs sighed and sat back in the chair. "Rarely when we're ready for them."

"What are we going to do?" Tony asked looking to their leader for some guidance feeling blindsided by this unexpected news."

"We?" Gibbs asked with a slanted eyebrow and smile at how Tony was immediately protective and defensive of Liat, "Aren't going to do anything unless Liat asks us to. She needs to think and figure out what she is going to do." He folded his arms over his chest, "I can't argue with her points for not wanting to tell him, considering what she has just learned about what Eli did to Ari and Ziva as Director of Mossad. She has every right to be afraid of the future knowing such things."

"Yeah but…Mal isn't like Eli, he's not evil like that. At least I don't think he is." Tony's brow furrowed in thought, "I mean he saved Ziva…gave us Liat to protect her. He wouldn't do that if he were evil."

"Do you think Eli started out evil, DiNozzo?" Gibbs argued quietly. "That he held Ziva for the first time as a newborn and thought, someday I am going to send her into hell to be tortured until she breaks?" He paused watching Tony's reaction, "He was corrupted over time living a life of constant lies and mistrust, using people for his own gain and unlimited power at his disposal. There are no guarentees that Malachi won't end up the same way."

"I just don't understand. How anyone could ever end up making those choices." Tony shook his head in disbelief.

"When you were younger, you didn't want the bigger title? Never thought of being the Big Man? The Director with all the power?" Gibbs asked him softly, getting Tony to think.

"I guess so," Tony realized that he had wanted those things when he was younger, "It's not worth it to me though."

"Why not?" Gibbs prompted him to explain.

"It's not worth losing the relationships with the people I care about. I wouldn't sacrifice them for power or prestige." He answered honestly and Gibbs smiled, clasping his shoulder.

"And that's why you're not like these men, Tony. You know what is really important in life. The people in it." Gibbs gave him another small smile, "These men are willing to sacrifice the people in their lives, for that power and prestige. Malachi has already done so by choosing his career over Liat. After hearing about Eli David doing the same thing and seeing how that ended up for Ziva, I think Liat's fears are warranted to be concerned in thinking about the future for what it would mean for their child."

"I didn't always think this way though, Boss." Tony sighed remembering all to well, "It was only after enduring horrific losses, that I came to my senses about what was important." He paused thinking about losing Kate and Ziva, twice that he finally made a move, "And from what you said Vance revealed about Eli's change of heart in regards to Ziva…it only came after he'd realized what he'd done to her in Africa, that he'd lost her."

"I thought that way once too, DiNozzo. When you're young you think you're invincible. It is through experience you learn otherwise. Thankfully, you realized what was important before it was too late. I didn't." Gibbs took a deep breath, remembering how much time he'd lost with Shannon and Kelly because of his commitment to the Corp and country, rising in the ranks. "Eli was too late as well. He'd gone too far to ever recover with Ziva, even before he died."

"I hope Mal figures it out sooner then later then. And that it doesn't take something horrific happening for him to realize what is most important." Tony added quietly feeling the sense of dread that would be the only thing that would wake the man up, given it had been the only thing that had woken him, or Gibbs, and even Eli David.

* * *

"Well My Dear, everything appears to be going very well." Ducky smiled at Liat when her exam was finished, "Given your date of conception you should be due around the beginning of November, end of October… Halloween maybe." His smile widened trying to ease her nerves, "You should pick up Prenatal Vitamin and get started with those as soon as possible. And no more sparring with Ziva… or anyone else for that matter."

"How long…" Liat paused taking a shaky breath wanting to know all of her options, "How long do I have to decide if I am going to keep it or not?" She asked quietly and the solemn faces returned with Abby and Ziva standing beside her, offering their support.

"As soon as possible if you plan on terminating the pregnancy. Before the end of the First Trimester, as your life becomes endangered the further into the pregnancy you wait and the fetus becomes more developed." Ducky answered her honestly. "You have some time to think about it, but don't wait too long. Until then, please take the vitamins, just in case you decide to continue with the pregnancy…it will help its health and yours significantly."

She nodded quietly in agreement and Ducky left them alone.

"Are you seriously considering termination?" Ziva asked quietly with a heavy heart knowing that was never an easy choice.

"I have no idea. I just needed to know my options. I don't know how I could possibly have a baby with one man while marrying another. I have to tell Asa. I could never do that to him. And at the same time, I am terrfied for Malachi to find out. What he would do… now and in the future. And if I keep this baby, how will I do it on my own without either of them and working for Mossad as part of the Kidon Unit, Ziva?" Liat shook her head with new tears coming to her eyes, "It would never work." She sniffled, "Not to mention this is a horrible time. Bodnar is still out there and dangerous, we need to find him and resolve the situation. I need to be able to help you prepare and protect you."

"No," Ziva immediately began shaking her head, "You do not make this decision having anything to do with me or Bodnar. I will be fine. I appreciate how devoted you are to this cause, Liat but you cannot base this decision of whether or not to keep this baby based on my needs or situation." Mossad had always taken their duties seriously, and she knew that Liat was still in that place where all of that seemed like it was the most important thing in the world, a place she herself had once been, but this was a life…a baby she wouldn't allow her to terminate based solely on those Mossad principles.

"I promised you that helping you with Bodnar, would be my _Aliyah_." Liat countered with serious eyes, "I take that vow seriously, Ziva."

"And I appreciate it, but I cannot let you give up a child for me and this. One life for another does not make sense in this situation. We will find a way to fight Bodnar, without you terminating the pregnancy if that is a concern to you." Ziva continued to shake her head, gripping Liat's hand tightly in both of hers, "And as for the other…if you choose to have this baby, you will never be alone. We will help you. I will help you." She swallowed hard realizing what a massive commitment she was making here, "If you want our help." She gave her a small smile and saw new tears in Liat's eyes at the gesture. "Ducky says you have some time to think. So take the time you need." She stood back and let Liat slide off the exam table where she'd been sitting, "In the meantime, let's go home."

Liat's phone kept buzzing with incoming calls the entire drive home and she'd sent them all straight to voicemail. "It is Malachi. I do not want to speak with him right now." She answered the unasked question of who had been calling incessantly.

Tony's phone began rining immediately after and he looked at the caller ID, "It's Mal." He sighed with a half-hearted smile, "Hello." He answered and Liat's eyes widen a little in fear at what Tony would say.

"Agent DiNozzo," Malachi greeted him trying to sound pleasant though Tony could tell he was agitated with concern.

"Director Ben-Gidon, how may I be of service to you?" Tony asked tried to act casually.

"Where is Liat? Why is she not answering her phone? Is she okay? Did something happen to her? I have tried to reach her all day. Is she angry that I hung up on her last evening? She has a temper. Perhaps that is why she won't answer." Malachi fired off several questions and thoughts not giving Tony time to answer.

"Uh, I don't know anything about you hanging up on her last evening… and yes, she does seem to have a temper," Tony smiled at Liat with a wink to tease her, "But, she is fine. Just busy. With the Boss and Ziva right now." He answered and swallowed hard, not lying out right, just omitting a great deal of truth. "I'm sure she will call you when she has the time." He looked pointedly at Liat, his eyes telling her that she could not avoid speaking with Malachi forever given her Liason Position.

"Please tell her to call me, I need to speak with her. It is Urgent." Malachi spoke quickly.

"If it's so urgent, Director, perhaps I could relay it. Does this have something to do with Bodnar?" Tony asked feeling his own heart start to pound that they may have information.

Malachi was quiet a moment, "No it is not about that, I am sorry, I just… it's not Urgent business its just…" His voice faded unable to explain himself.

"You just need to hear her voice? That is why speaking with her is urgent?" Tony guessed and tried to hold back his small smile. He knew the man loved Liat and somewhere inside him, he was still on Team Malachi, rooting for who he thought was now the underdog as he once was.

Liat looked away with new tears forming in her eyes at the thought, and Ziva glared at Tony for causing the pain.

Tony remembered what Ziva had said, about how badly it hurt to be loved and not wanted and quickly realized his mis-step. It wasn't funny to Liat to know that Malachi still missed her and wanted to talk with her and hear her voice, it was painful. Especially so, given her current condition and situation.

He didn't wait for Malachi to respond, his answer no longer important, "I'll have her call you when she's available, Director. We're just very busy here. Shalom." Tony quickly pressed End. "I'm sorry." He apologized quickly and quietly to Liat, feeling badly seeing the tear tracks running down her cheeks. "I just wasn't thinking."

"It is fine, Tony." She answered him still staring out the window and ending the discussion.

They all knew, this situation was anything but _fine._

* * *

"Do you ever think of having children, Ziva?" Liat spoke quietly staring at the ceiling as they lay down for bed that evening. She was still having a difficult time wrapping her head around the fact that she was pregnant.

"I do." Ziva answered her honestly rolling onto her side to face Liat. "I didn't use to think about it at all really… but in the last few years, I have thought about it a great deal more." She was speaking quietly with fingers tracing absentminded designs on her pillow.

"What changed your mind? Tony?" Liat asked rolling onto her side to face Ziva.

"Yes and…" Ziva swallowed and paused, not sure she should be sharing this all things considered. She didn't want her answer to sway Liat in one direction or the other.

"And what?" Liat asked realizing she was holding back and trying to decide whether or not to share something.

"When I was faced with the prospect that I may never be able to have a baby…then I realized how much I wanted one." Ziva answered quietly and saw the surprise register on Liat's face and the unasked question racing through her eyes, "The damage done to me in that camp…left behind a great deal of scar tissue. I will have a more difficult time conceiving a baby now and greater risk of miscarriage."

"Ziva, I'm so sorry…" Liat felt the tears pricking her eyes; her tears coming more easily these days with her hormone levels rising and it was increasingly more difficult to hide her emotions. She shook her head and wiped them away quickly, feeling incredibly guilty. "Here I am, contemplating getting rid of a baby I never wanted and you are…wanting a baby and may not be able to have one. Life is ironic." She rolled back onto her back, unable to look at Ziva now feeling overwhelming guilt for even discussing the matter with Ziva. "I am so sorry. I will not speak of this anymore."

"Please don't." Ziva quickly spoke and realized how it came out, "I mean, please do not stop talking to me about it. Our situations are very different. You do not have to feel guilty for telling me how you feel about this pregnancy. Unless, I should feel guilty for sharing with you my wants for a baby?" She asked suddenly unsure if that was okay or not. Both on unfamiliar territory at the moment having never been in this position before.

"No, no please… I feel happy when I think about you having a baby with Tony." Liat smiled rolling back onto her side again and looking at Ziva, "It just seems so right for the two of you to have a baby now." She paused looking intently at Ziva, "You will be a very good mother, Ziva."

Ziva laughed softly, nervously and shook her head slightly at the thought, "I wish I felt your confidence."

"You will." Liat smiled softly, at seeing Ziva in that role of mother. She was protective, kind and affectionate with those she loved and cared for. She was honest and good, strong and reliable. Good qualities for a mother and things Liat was worried she didn't have.

"You would be too." Ziva answered honestly, seeing these qualities in Liat as well. "Do you really not want this child?" She asked after a moment of silence wanting to know what Liat was really thinking.

"I never expected to have a baby in this way." Liat sighed and felt more tears, "Certainly not pregnant with one man's child, while engaged to another."

"Are you most concerned with Asa's reaction to this? If you decide to keep the baby?" Ziva knew this was not going to be an easy thing to tell the man.

Liat was quiet as she thought about it honestly for a moment, "No, actually. I am most concerned with… if I keep this child, and Malachi finds out, what will he do with our child as Director of Mossad in the future?" She went quiet, "I am absolutely terrified in thinking… he may end up doing something like your father did to you. That his legacy in Mossad, was more important then his own child's wellbeing." She confessed honestly, and her eyes sent a silent apology to Ziva knowing how badly that stung.

Ziva was quiet for a long moment before speaking, "Why are you afraid he would do that?" She paused, "Become like my father?"

"Your father chose his career as Director of Mossad over his family, over the woman he loved and his own children," Liat answered as honestly as she could, "Malachi has already chosen that position over me and a life he could have had with me. Like your father, after your mother left…he may decide that I am of no use to him anymore, but he would still want to use our child for his own agenda."

"You think he is capable of that?" Ziva asked wondering what Liat was really thinking and feeling now in regards to Malachi.

"Before finding out what your father had done to you, I would say no, never. Not Malachi. But after learning all of this," Liat shook her head and flipped onto her back again, staring at the ceiling with the thoughts circling around, "I would have said the same about Director David. That he was such a good man, loved you so much, I would have never believed him capable of such horror to his own child, to have his own daughter tortured like you were…to kill the mothers of his children. What he used Ari for…" She shook her head, "If I can be so wrong about him, and my faith in him, perhaps I am wrong about Malachi as well?"

"What if you aren't wrong?" Ziva asked quietly.

"But what if I am, Ziva?" Liat looked back at her intently, "What if I take this chance and have this baby and because I do, my child ends up suffering in the future as you have, because of my choices?" Her tears fell in quiet rivers, "I would rather die, then to have my child face what you went through at the hands of your own father."

"But I survived." Ziva gave her a small smile through her tears, speaking in barely above a whisper, "And I have a good life with the people I love, who love me. My life is more then the bad things that have happened to me." She reached for Liat's hand, holding onto it tightly and knowing this kind of fear, having thought about it many times in having her own child, and facing a life similar to her own. "And your child will have you. Someone who loves them, and protects them…is aware of the dangers of living in our lifestyle and world. You can prepare them to be informed about the past and what to expect in the future to let them decide their own path in life."

Ziva reached forward to wipe a tear rolling over the bridge of Liat's nose with a smile, "I know you will be a great mother, because you already are. You are asking all the right questions and have all the right concerns." She swallowed hard, blinking back her own tears, "I do not understand why things happen the way they do in life, but I do believe now, everything happens for a reason…even if we do not understand it at the time. So many decisions were made that brought each of us to this very moment, and right now, it feels like I am exactly where I am supposed to be." She smiled softly, "If I had not been shot in Israel, for example, Tony and I may still not be together. It took that one horrific action, for us to take the final step. If Ari had never killed Kate, I would have never met Tony. If I had not saved Gibbs from Ari, he would not have been there to save me in Somalia." She added quietly, realizing these truths as well. "It's been every bad thing, in my life, that has led me to all the good things too."

"So, if this is happening for a reason, do you believe that I am meant to have this child?" Liat asked quietly in turn thinking about the events that brought her to this point in her life.

"I cannot answer that for you." Ziva shook her head slowly, "Only you can decide how you view this." She paused and they both thought quietly, "Can I ask you this, if you remove your fear about what could potentially happen to this child in the future…and Asa's potential reaction and just think about having Malachi's baby, the Malachi you know…not the one you are worried he will become… how do you feel about this pregnancy?"

Liat took a deep breath and was quiet, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling once more as she thought.

"Just concentrating on the fact that you're carrying Malachi's baby?" Ziva clarified even further, trying to help her focus.

"If nothing else was happening… if I wasn't concerned about who he is or could become… if I wasn't concerned about Asa…or how Malachi responded that morning after the most amazing night of my life…" Liat blinked and the tears rolled form her eyes, "Then… I would be…estactic." She answered honestly in barely above a whisper, "To have the child of the man I love…that we made this baby together… is an indescribable feeling really." She paused and more tears surged forth, "To have a part of him with me always." Her hand moved from her hip to her lower abdomen, palming the area where their baby now grew for the first time and bit back a small sob, her emotions getting the best of her, "Then I would be in love with this child already."

Ziva felt her own tears leave her eyes and roll over the bridge of her nose watching Liat. "I think you already are."


	40. Chapter 40

"What's this?" Liat asked in the morning walking into the kitchen and seeing Tony and Gibbs already there. Ziva was coming right behind her.

"Breakfast." Gibbs answered scooping another pancake onto the plate and handing it to her. "You can't live on coffee and a stale Danish anymore, Officer Tuvia." He gave her a small smile and nodded towards the kitchen table. She knew it wasn't a suggestion coming from Gibbs, but a silent order.

Ziva and Tony shared a small smile that Gibbs was taking care of Liat, knowing this behavior all too well themselves. Gibbs handed a plate to Ziva and she kissed his cheek to say good morning as well as thank you.

"Ziver, what time is Schmeil arriving?" Gibbs asked over his shoulder, pouring another pancake for himself. It was Saturday and their company was arriving for their small Passover get together.

"They land at 9:45 AM, American Airlines at Reagan." Ziva answered sitting down and pouring herself some juice, "They're flying together from JFK." She smiled at Tony across the table. Schmeil and his father both coming from New York.

"I'll send a car." Gibbs nodded and flipped his breakfast.

"Actually, I would really like to pick them up." Ziva spoke and everyone's moves slowed. "I have not been able to drive now for nearly three months and… I would really like to pick them up for this holiday. That is normal, yes?"

"Ziver," Gibbs began his rebuttal, but Ziva was prepared to argue her case.

"Gibbs, I can do this. At some point, life must get back to the way it was for me. Illan could wait years to strike back at me and we cannot continue on living this way in the meantime. I will be okay. I promise to drive the armoured SUV if that makes you feel better." She looked at him with her big doe eyes and he had a difficult time refusing. Knowing she was right.

"Okay," Gibbs nodded and Tony's eyes widened that he agreed. "But you're taking DiNozzo and Tuvia with you." He wasn't about to let her go alone.

"Fine." Ziva smiled proud of herself, "But I am driving."

"Oh no," Tony sighed remembering what it was like the last time she hadn't driven for months, "I better remember to bring the vomit bags."

"It was not that bad, Tony." Ziva shook her head remembering that trip as well. Her first official day working at NCIS more then seven years ago. "So I drove on the wrong side of the road. Simple mistake after living in the UK for so long. It happens."

Liat couldn't stop the snort of laughter looking between the two and hearing the story.

"I said I was sorry." Ziva shrugged and then smiled, remembering, "Perhaps I can ask your father now about those days as a Civil War Reinacter and how you became the, what did you call it, 'Poo boy?' You would never let me ask before." Her eyes flashed to Tony with a devious smile while Gibbs took a seat beside Tony.

"Only if I get to ask Schmeil about 'Little Devil David' and your exhibitionist streak through the Synagogue." Tony countered hearing bits of this story the night he went to dinner with Ziva and Schmeil, and Ziva had immediately cut the older man off from telling this tale.

"I do not really need to hear of the 'poo boy." Ziva shook her head, deciding against this story telling and the other three laughed at quickly she backed down.

"It must be really bad if you're willing to back down so quickly, David. Only makes me more tempted to get it out of Schmeil." Tony gave her a smile and slanted eyebrow teasing, "The man seems to have loose lips for an old spy when it comes to you." He still needed to thank Schmeil for those loose lips that had told Ziva what happened in the days surrounding her shooting in Israel as it was the catalyst for Ziva questioning Tony and leading to their first breakthrough and kiss. He was angry at the time and now, looking across the breakfast table at her, thankful.

"Only I have that effect on him, Tony. You do not have the right kind of eyes to get Schmeil to talk." Ziva answered batting her eyes in such a way as to prove her point and the air crackled between them.

"So they are staying at Tony's apartment?" Gibbs asked deciding he needed to change the topic and quickly feeling the air sizzle around them and in such a close proximity, finding it uncomfortable.

"Yes," Tony answered with a head nod, taking a deep breath and peeling his eyes away from Ziva with a smile, "And Ziva's cooking dinner at her request there this evening."

"What time should we arrive?" Gibbs asked knowing that E.J., McGee and Abs were riding with him over there and Ducky, Breena and Palmer were meeting them there.

"Around 5 PM," Ziva answered with a smile, thoroughly enjoying the fact that this would be the first time she ever hosted a holiday, _her_ holiday for her family and they all seemed eager to celebrate it with her. "This way we will have plenty of time to eat and watch _The Ten Commandments._" She smiled and winked at Tony, remembering that conversation.

"Ziva has a thing for Yule Brynner, just in case you wanted to know. Her mother found it disturbing that both she and Tali would ogle the man while his character insisted their people remain in bondage in Eygpt." Tony spit out rapidly with a smile while Ziva shook her head wearing a tight-lipped smile.

"I always thought the same thing, Ziva." Liat smiled with a shrug, "He was rather delicious wearing his tiny Egyptian skirt and sandals with his sunkissed skin and-"

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Tony put his hand up and Liat and Ziva both giggled at making him uncomfortable while Gibbs just smiled and shook his head, looking down into his coffee. "I get it! Yule is Man Candy."

"Well, you brought it up, Tony." Ziva countered with a smile and sipped her own juice.

They fell quiet a moment before Ziva knew she needed to broach the subject, not able to put it off any longer.

"There is something else, I need to speak with you about." She voiced and watched as Tony and Gibbs movements slowed on the other side of the table. "I think it is time, that I go home."

"What do you mean, Ziver?" Gibbs asked setting his fork down and feeling his heart suddenly get heavy, knowing what she meant and lamenting it already.

"That I think it is time, that I return to my apartment." She looked at him with sad but thankful eyes, "I am healed and…as I said before, our lives must go on as they did before. You have been so kind in allowing me to stay while I recovered. Protected me but I no longer wish to burden you with my being here all the time." She felt badly the man rarely slept, he was so intent on keeping her safe. "We have invaded your life and your home long enough. It is time we went home."

Gibbs sighed, looking intently at her for a moment with his stare that made her shift uncomfortably in her seat. Liat and Tony had gone completely silent and both were watching with rapt fascination having not seen this coming.

"You were never a burden, Ziver." Gibbs finally spoke and his voice was quiet, "This will always be a home to you, for however long you wish to stay." He understood her reasons for wanting to get back to her normal life and routine but he was going to miss having her under his roof on a daily basis. All of them, because if Ziva went, so did Tony and Liat and the rest of the team who had come by more often since Ziva's stay.

Ziva nodded with a small smile and tears in her eyes, so thankful that he understood and yet, reminding her that he loved her and she was not a burden in his life. What a parent was supposed to make their child feel.

"What about your safety?" Gibbs asked moving to the single greatest concern he had. "I don't want you to return alone." His eyes flashed to Liat and then Tony seeing how this situation was going to play out.

"I was thinking, that Liat still does not have a place of her own in D.C. and I have the room…that she could stay with me. Look out for me there as she has here." Ziva brushed her hair behind her shoulder, speaking nervously and then stealing a quick glance at Liat. She was hoping that Liat would accept, feeling as though she were there to protect Ziva, when it was Ziva who wanted Liat close to keep an eye on her now with the most recent developments. "If you are agreeable to such an arrangement?" She finally asked Liat.

"Ah…yes, I…" Liat was stunned not expecting such a request and wasn't sure how to answer, "I… yes." She fumbled for what to say and decided that was enough when she saw their smiles at her lack of eloquence in her answer. Liat smiled with a soft nod at Ziva, accepting the invitation and finding herself slightly excited at the prospect of having a roommate.

Ziva didn't miss the look on Tony's face as he smiled softly and looked down. She knew he was wondering where this left him in the new configuration. She reached across the table and found his hand, playing with his fingers and when he looked up at her, gave him a small smile and a wink, conveying the message in her eyes that they would speak more about 'them' later when in private.

* * *

"Well, Ziva, I must say…that was the most exhilarating car ride from the airport in my life." Anthony DiNozzo Sr. smiled as they walked through the door to Tony's aparment. "It reminded me of the time I hailed a cab in Moscow." He smiled and leaned over to whisper in Tony's ear, "Thought I was going to die then too." He spoke out of the side of his mouth and Tony couldn't help but laugh and shake his head watching Ziva walk into the kitchen with all the groceries they'd picked up on the way home from gathering Schmeil and Senior at the airport.

"Ziva has always been able to thrill." Schmeil smiled and pounded his chest softly with a closed fist watching the two women unpack in the kitchen, "She knows how to get an old heart pumping." He chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth?" Senior agreed with a smile shaking his head watching the two women in the kitchen as well, "Glad to see you finally made your move, son." He wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders with a smile, "She's a keeper." He chuckled, "Your life will never be boring with Ziva in it."

"It hasn't been thus far." Tony agreed with a soft smile thinking back to the very beginning, "She's kept me on my toes since Day One."

"And you too, Tony." Schmeil gave him a knowing smile and raised eyebrow, "I knew from the first time that Ziva spoke of you, that you were different." He revealed a bit of truth that made Tony's smile wider, "The agitation in her voice told me that you unsettled her and for someone to do that to Ziva," The older man chuckled again shaking his head, "I knew you were the one. The one who could counter our, Dear Ziva and give her balance."

"Well…thank you both," Tony spoke quietly and shifting nervously on his feet, finding the right words, "For…what you said to Ziva after…" He didn't need to say _shot_ as they understood what he meant. "Thank you." He spoke honestly and looked them both in the eye.

"You're welcome, son." Sr. clasped Tony's shoulder with a soft smile, genuinely happy for Tony and Ziva. Not one to linger in the mushy moments, he quickly moved on, "So what's the deal with this other exotic beauty in there?" He motioned with his head towards Liat. He first encountered her at NCIS months ago right after Ziva was shot, but the woman he'd met there seemed starkly different then the one in the kitchen now, smiling and laughing with Ziva as they spoke in Hebrew cooking together. "Last time I met with her, she was like steel and all business. Now she seems…"

"More human?" Tony finished for him with a smile, understanding the differences well. Having watched the first with Ziva over the years and in the last few months with Liat.

"Well, yes…" Senior nodded softly with a fascinated smile. When they'd first met, she had her hair pulled up and back, dressed in black leather from head to toe, sexy but deadly and now…she wore a dress and heels with hair down and relaxed. "She seems more comfortable here now."

"I think she is. She tends to relax more around Ziva." Tony answered with a soft smile as they took their seats on the sofa and chairs in the living room, "Its hard to shed their Mossad skin and just be comfortable in their environments."

"I'm sure seeing Ziva having made the transition helps." Schmeil smiled genuinely happy to see Ziva well, and laughing and smiling in the kitchen, looking so beautiful and healthy and alive. "It is not easy for Israeli women, especially those in Mossad to let their guards down. Around each other and away from Israel, I am sure it is easier for them both. It is good they have each other. Will she stay on with NCIS? As Ziva did?" He asked with interest.

"I don't know. We're trying to persuade her to stay." Tony smiled softly agreeing with Schmeil about seeing how good Ziva and Liat had been for each other. "Technically, she's only on loan from Mossad until our case is wrapped up."

"What about that dangerous looking fella you got into it with over Ziva?" Tony's father asked remembering the other man he'd met with the steely resolve who sported the nose splint and swollen eyes. "Where is he at these days?"

"Malachi Ben-Gidon. He's back in Israel. Took over as Director of Mossad. Not a good idea to mention him though right now," Tony nodded with his eyes towards the kitchen, "He's sort of a taboo subject at the moment."

"Ooh," Tony's father realized there was more to the story. He stood up and went for the mini-bar. "Another unrequited love story involving a dangerous and exotic Israeli beauty?" He smiled teasing Tony while reaching for the whiskey tumbler, "That sounds familiar."

"Dad," Tony sighed shaking his head and trying not to smile. "Just please, don't. For me…for Ziva," He went straight to the one person he knew his father adored and would never want to hurt, "Just leave it alone with Liat and Malachi?"

"Okay, son." DiNozzo Senior saw the seriousness in Tony's plea and relented. "So when is Gibbs arriving?" He switched topics, "And the Darling Ms. Scuito." He smiled widely, always loving Abby.

"Soon." Tony smiled and sat back, watching Ziva cooking at his stove, wearing a dress and heels and looking entirely comfortable. It was an image he could get used to. He snorted with a held back laugh as he realized how her feminist side would freak out for his thinking such thoughts as she was _not_ the kind of woman who waited around, in pearls and heels to cook for her husband all day. No, she was a kick butt ninja, he thought, but she looked damn sexy all the same in a dress and heels cooking at a stove, as she did knocking terrorists out in back alleys.

* * *

"Ziva, that was amazing. I had no idea you were able to cook like that." E.J. smiled when their meal finished and they were clearing the plates. "Is there anything you can't do?" She laughed softly with eyes flashing between Tony and Ziva.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled softly and turned around, avoiding the accolades.

"You know, Ziva never invited me to her first dinner party. I was the only one on our team _not_ invited." Tony remembered and Ziva turned around quickly from the sink, remembering as well. "Of course, after we were boxed in a freezing cold shipping container all day she finally decided I was worthy enough to grace with her cooking abilities." He teased remembering that case.

"I invited you over for dinner that evening." She reminded him with a soft smile.

"Yes, but I never understood why you didn't invite me over to begin with. Please, do enlighten me, Ziva?" Tony teased leaning back against his counter with a smile.

"Maybe, Tony, because I was waiting for you to ask me over…first." She gave him a knowing smile and saw his mouth fall open a little in shock.

"You were waiting for me to ask you out? That's why I wasn't invited?" Tony couldn't believe it when she nodded softly in response, turning away from. How had he been so blind and missed it.

He walked up beside her and laced his fingers with hers, tugging softly for her to leave the dishes and come with him, "Speaking of that night." He whispered softly into her ear and led her towards his movie collection, pausing as he found what he was looking for and held it out to her with a smile.

"_Kuch Kuch Hota Hai_." Ziva read the DVD box and smiled widely, "You kept it." She laughed softly remembering their time in the shipping container surrounded by thousands of the boxes of the Bollywood Classic film.

"Of course I did." He smiled.

"Did you ever watch it?" Ziva smiled flipping over the box in her hands and looking at the photos of the actors from the film, surprised he'd actually kept it all these years.

"Yep." Tony nodded with a smile.

"But its in Hindi, with no English subtitles?" Ziva looked at him with a bewildered smile, knowing how he felt about such things.

"You don't need to understand the language to figure out the plot on this one." He smiled taking the DVD box from her, "Two best friends who are perfect for each other... and in love with each other... but denying it. Both go their separate ways with other people and years later, the people who always believed they should be together help them find their way." He smiled looking down at the box and tapping on the beautiful actresses face, "You know, Kajol's eyes say it all in this film. Her eyes 'never shut up,' kind of like someone else I know." He winked at her. "You promised you'd watch it with me after we got out of that box. You still haven't." He reminded her of that promise made long ago.

"Well, invite me over for dinner some night, Tony and perhaps, we'll finally get around to watching it together." She smiled inching closer to him so that only he could hear.

"I hear a slight hesitation in your voice, Ms. David, are you suggesting there is still a possibility that even if I invite you over… we may still not get around to watching this film?" Tony asked swallowing hard at the look in her eyes.

"That is a possibility, Tony. If you get a bigger bed that is. I am thinking your current single twin is far too small to try what is on Page 57 of that magazine…" She leaned in with her breath near his ear, "And I would hate to get more friction burns." She reminded him of their conversation in that shipping container and watched Tony's gulp with wide-eyes as she pulled away.

"Does this mean you are still willing to have sleepovers with me? Even if you move back to your apartment?" He asked near breathless so only they could hear. He'd already missed sleeping beside her everynight since Liat had returned.

"Why do you think I suggested it was time to move back home?" She looked at him and smiled with her head cocked to the side and mischevious grin, "A little alone time, just the two of us… here. Might be nice. Don't you agree?" She trailed her finger seductively down his forearm and watched Tony shift uncomfortably again.

"I'll order a new bed tomorrow." He whispered through choked voice realizing what this meant.

"Good." She smiled and leaned forward, kissing the corner of his mouth. When she pulled back she saw the DVD of _The Ten Commandments _just over his left shoulder and reached over him, pressing her body into his and eyes staring intently with tight-lipped smile at their close proximity.

She moved away and left Tony standing perfectly still, reminding himself to breathe. His guests had just arrived for the weekend and now he couldn't help but anxiously hope they'd hurry up and leave.

* * *

On Monday evening, their guests finally left and Tuesday morning. Tony's new bed arrived. His heart was pounding as he signed for it and watched them set it up. His sanctuary, would become theirs. The idea both thrilled and terrified him.

For the remainder of the week, he lay down going to sleep alone each night in the big bed, staring at the empty side and envisioning Ziva lying there as he'd gotten used to at Gibbs. When he'd awaken in the morning, staring at the same empty space, his heart would skip a beat thinking of how much he missed her and it served as a catalyst to get him moving in the morning, eager to see her again at work. Conventional dating now, was more difficult then he'd imagined after never leaving her side for very long for nearly three months. The distance was taking some getting used and absence was certainly making his heart grow fonder, something he never thought possible.

Ziva and Liat settled into her apartment together quite easily, having gotten used to sharing a space in Gibbs bedroom, and they adapted their same patterns they'd become accustomed to there into Ziva's former space with ease.

They enjoyed having the entire space together alone, just girls and the freedom to speak their language and laugh and cry whenever they wanted. At night, they still shared a bed with Liat insisting she still sleep beside Ziva with gun in hand, and spent a great deal of time sharing stories, mostly about Ziva and Tony's early days as well as those of Liat and Malachi and Liat and Asa. There were many laughs, a few tears and a great deal of bonding. Ziva made Liat eat a healthy breakfast she cooked each morning, and Liat still worked out with Ziva in the afternoons helping her to regain her strength, though this time, without sparring. Tony had come over several times for dinner and twice during the week, they had all ventured back to Gibbs for dinner together, missing him and their mutually shared space as well.

Gibbs felt the sudden silence the most once they were all gone, his house had once more gone too quiet. Fornell knew how much the man had missed his 'kids' and tried to make up for it by being around to watch old Westerns and bring beer on the nights the kids weren't around for dinner. Trying to fall back into their old pattern just wasn't working and he knew Gibbs was humoring him mostly.

Liat had finally returned Malachi's calls and stuck strictly to business matters, completely avoiding his questions into her personal life of why she hadn't returned his calls earlier by stating simply that she was busy working and certainly he would understand.

She was still thinking over the situation with the baby and unless she brought it up, the team didn't say anything, giving her space. Liat had taken it upon herself to tell McGee, E.J. and Palmer being the only ones in their small group who hadn't known. When E.J. asked why she was no longer sparing with Ziva, Liat didn't want to lie to her new friend and told her the truth. That she was pregnant and until she knew what she was going to do, she would not be sparring anymore.

To E.J.'s credit, she tried to help Ziva by stepping in to spar with her and in less then a minute, Ziva had her pinned to the ground each and every time. Ziva finally called it quits, not wanting to _abuse_ E.J. anymore with such an unfair advantage, though greatful she even offered to help. There was no one, outside of Liat, who had that kind of specialized training to equal Ziva's skills. She did her best to keep working out hard and regaining her strength, adapting her moves but without another human body to battle, it remained very difficult to improve.

* * *

When Friday rolled around, plans had been made that had Tony sweating profusely standing outside of Ziva's apartment door; there to pick her up for their date night. He was taking her back to his place for the evening, for dinner and a movie and… whatever else may be, while E.J. was staying with Liat at Ziva's for their own Girls Night In with Abby coming over some time later.

He could hear the laughter through the door and smiled at the happy sounds of them already having a good time. Ziva needed to laugh, she had too much sadness in the last few months as it was and he was happy that she had so many good friends now, girl friends, to laugh about things with.

With flowers in hand, he took a breath and knocked on her door.

"He's here!" Liat smiled widely leaning back against the sofa and calling to Ziva who was still getting ready down the hall. They had been chatting loudly and laughing while she did so. E.J. and Ziva had already cracked a bottle of wine while Liat sat happily drinking her glass of ice water.

"I'll be just a minute." Ziva called out from her bedroom.

"I'll get it." E.J. bounced up from the sofa with a smile on her face. She peaked through the hole in the door to confirm it was Tony and flung open the door, suprising him. "You never brought me flowers on our dates." She teased him seeing the roses in his hand and making him blush and look sheepish.

"I ah," Tony stumbled into the apartment, realizing he never had done so with E.J. when they dated and didn't quite know what to say.

"Relax." E.J. teased him with a smile, "She'll be out in a minute." She sauntered back to the sofa and plopped down, picking up her wine glass from the coffee table.

"So I should not expect her back this evening, correct?" Liat asked with a smile and raised eyebrow, wanting to know the details and make sure someone was with Ziva at all times.

"Correct." Tony smiled nervously looking around the apartment, his palms still sweating. "I'll bring her back late afternoon is the plan. We're going to the Cherry Blossom Festival tomorrow."

"If you make it there… " She teased with a smile, "Please have her check in with me in the morning…whenever it is you decide to get up." Liat winked at him with a devilish grin, knowing exactly what would likely be happening this evening. She and Ziva had talked about in the days before. "I just want to make sure nothing has happened to the two of you."

Tony didn't have time to respond before Ziva appeared in the room, pausing just at its entrance with a smile to see Tony standing there, looking handsome and carrying flowers.

"Hello." She smiled at him and saw his mouth fall open slightly to see her standing there wearing the same dress she had been the night of their first technical date at NCIS, only this time, she was wearing heels instead of barefoot.

"Wow." He finally managed to speak, "You look amazing." He paused scanning her body in the black dress, "I love that dress." He added softly with a smile as she made her ways towards him and his heart started to pick up speed.

"I know… that is why I am wearing it." She greeted him with a kiss to the corner of his mouth and he handed her the flowers. "They're beautiful. Thank you." She smelled them and took note of their heavenly scent. "We should be going." Ziva looked at Tony reaching for her coat as he leaned down to pick up her already packed duffle bag waiting by the door. "If you need anything just call." She looked back at Liat and E.J. who were watching them from the sofa with large smiles on their faces to see them go.

"We won't need anything. Go! Have fun." Liat shooed them out the door with a smile. "Take good care of her, Tony." She gave him a stern look and small smile, passing the torch of Ziva's care over to him once more.

Tony gave her a mock salute and smile as they disappeared out the door.

"So do you think this will make all the eye sex between those two better or worse at work next week?" E.J. asked laughing and pouring herself more wine. The crackling air between Tony and Ziva, with all the smoldering looks had become increasingly more noticeable in the last week knowing this weekend was coming.

"I think…this will only make it worse." Liat answered honestly and they both laughed.

"At least we sit on the other side of the wall," E.J. shook her head with a laugh, "Poor McGee and Gibbs have front row seats to those heated stares all day."

Tony could barely breathe the entire car ride from Ziva's apartment to his. The slit in Ziva's dress was exposing a dangerous amount of her thigh and incredibly sexy knee and was making him dizzy and hard to concentrate on his driving, so much so, he nearly missed his turn off until Ziva shouted at him that he was going ot miss it.

"Well…here we are." He announced stepping inside and leading the way once they'd arrived at his place. "Make yourself at home." He smiled at her ushering her inside and closing the door. "Our dinner should be arriving any minute. I ordered Indian. Thought that would be fun for our night of Bollywood." He smiled moving inside and motioning towards the DVD laying on the coffee table.

He moved towards his bedroom, opening the door and for the first time Ziva saw his new bed and smiled to herself, watching as he set her duffle bag down near the foot of the bed.

Without saying anything to each other about it, he made his way back towards her, rubbing his hands together with nerves and smiled, "Can I get you something to drink? Water? A glass of wine? Beer?" He added knowing those were her three favorites. "You probably want wine. You were already drinking some at your house. Don't want to start mixing and then you'll get sick and then that won't be any fun." He rambled in his nervousness making Ziva smile as she watched him float around his kitchen grabbing glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Are you always this nervous to have women in your apartment, Tony?" Ziva teased having never seen him like this before. She sat on one of the stools and crossed her legs, flicking her heel on her foot and saw him gulp several times staring at her mostly naked legs and then quickly turned his attention back to the wine when his eyes landed on the dresses hem very high on her thigh as she sat.

"I never have women in my apartment, Ziva." He answered honestly feeling his heart start to pound. "You are the first."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief, "I am the first?"

"Yes." He looked up at her, "You are the first that I have asked here." He swallowed hard, working on the cork. "Before now…this was my sanctuary."

"Is that why you never invited me over before?" She asked with a slight head tilt, reaching for the discarded wrapping and twisting it nervously in her own fingers hearing this information.

"Yes." Tony answered, not knowing what else to say.

"And why you had only a single bed?" Ziva asked probing him for further information.

"Yes." Tony answered finding his mouth going dry even as his hands continued to sweat and kept slipping from the bottle opener. "I never wanted a woman to stay over and wake up…in my space."

Ziva saw him struggling with the wine and left her stool, walking around the tiny island and using the tips of her fingers on one hand to push him back slightly as she slid in front of him, taking over the wine bottle. Tony stood absolutely still directly behind her, gritting his teeth to feel her body brushing against his as she moved and twisted the cork out.

"So I _am_ special then?" Ziva teased feeling him move in closer behind her, his breath on the back of her neck when he moved her hair off her shoulder.

"Very." He answered in a deep ragged voice and his lips dipped of their own accord, dropping a kiss to her flesh at the crux of her neck and shoulder and heard Ziva's tiny gasp at the contact, popping the cork on the wine.


	41. Chapter 41

The doorbell rang a moment later and Tony silently cursed whomever was behind the door.

"I think dinner has arrived." Ziva announced nearly as breathless, lamenting the loss of contact as well. His searing kiss radiating across her flesh and causing her heart to pound as she watched him move towards the door.

Tony paid the Delivery Boy while Ziva poured their wine and he returned to the kitchen with their dinner. His eyes fixated on hers as they both moved about the kitchen, him collecting plates and silverware while she danced around him, shifting out of his way and their bodies brushing against each other.

"It smells good." She finally spoke as Tony removed the cartons of food. "Spicy." She smiled and sipped her wine.

"I thought you liked spice?" Tony asked sipping his own wine and unable to stop the pounding in his heart with anticipation as he opened the containers.

"I do." Ziva answered quietly reaching for Tony's hand seeing him about to wash away a bit of the spicy curry he'd spilt on his finger. Her eyes never leaving his, she slowly brought his finger up and sucked just the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the end and then pulled it out. "It's very good." She smiled licking her lips.

Tony's breathing was already haggered watching her bring his fingertip to her mouth but when he felt her tongue swirl around the end he thought he may be having a heart attack. He stood for only a moment longer before he couldn't hold back anymore and lunged for her, grabbing her behind the neck and crashing their bodies together with mouths fused in a hungry kiss, dinner long forgotten. His hands were roaming furiously all over her body and lifted her against him, setting her onto the counter in front of him and stepping between her legs. His hands running up the naked flesh of her thighs and groaning when his lips kissed her neck, tasting her skin once more. Ziva's hands were tangling into his hair, pulling him closer and then gasping herself when she felt his tongue swirl around her pulse point.

"Tony," She gasped his name, signaling they should move this elsewhere and heard him groan again at the sound of his name coming from her lips in such a way.

It was a sound that Tony had imagined coming from her for a long time, to hear his name in such a way, wanting him, needing him and begging him for more. He was all too happy to oblige. He lifted her off the counter, and Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist, his lips still devouring her neck, lips and face as he walked them towards his bedroom.

When he lay her back on his bed and stripped his jacket off, their eyes met and their frantic pace slowed, as he climbed slowly up the end of the bed towards her, hovering above her. He dropped his lips to kiss her deeply and then began a slow trail of kisses along her jaw and down her throat, stopping when he came to the indent in her throat, the Star of David now resting their and bouncing wildly in time with her heartbeat. He smiled softly and kissed it; her pounding pulse, the golden symbol that had once told him she was still alive, and the beginning of her scar that had saved her life. His hot kisses began following that scar down her chest, wanting to kiss every inch of it in deep appreciation that she was still alive, that they had this chance.

Ziva's eyes immediately welled with tears when she felt his kisses and realized what he was doing in kissing her scars. Her hands still resting in his tangled hair, when he reached the spot where her dress would let him go no further, she pulled him back up to her and looked into his eyes. "I have been waiting a long time for this." She admitted with a soft smile and a single tear of happiness rolled into her hair from her eyes. Her hands softly cupping his face. "I love you, Anthony DiNozzo." She smiled, saying that for the first time ever using his full name.

"Ani ohev otach, Ziva David." Tony responded with the same smile, his weight resting on his elbows and feeling their bodies pressed together with hearts pounding against each other, "You are worth the wait." He dipped his lips to kiss her, with eyes still open and looking at her, pulling back he whispered, "Always." And Ziva pulled him back to her, mouths fusing once more in furious pace while hands ripped at each other's clothes.

Tony had proceeded to kiss every inch of her skin his lips had access to as he removed her clothes, unwrapping her like the best gift he'd ever received in his life. "You are so beautiful." He whispered hovering over her once more when they were pressed together once again, hot bare skin touching and sending electric bolts of lightening through each other with the barest of movements.

Ziva knew that he was waiting for her to give him permission. After everything she'd been through, he was giving her control to tell him when she was ready. It only made her want him more that he loved her this much, to understand her so well. She found his beautiful green eyes and held them fast, "Make love to me, Tony." She whispered with faces inches apart and gave him a soft nod, that she was ready. Her fingers laced with his on either side of her body, holding onto each other and giving support, Tony pushed back a little poised to enter and waited again, looking into her eyes to make sure she was certain about this. She nodded again softly and Tony moved.

He was slow in his movements with eyes never leaving hers and bodies shaking as he carefully entered her. His jaw set and heart pounding madly to feel her body wrapping so tightly around him and making him dizzy with the sensations. Ziva's hands were shaking as she held onto his so tightly she was sure her nails were digging into the skin on the backs of his hands. He waited for her body to adjust to the invasion and then slowly pushed forward once more, making sure to take his time as to not hurt her and cherishing every second, commiting it to memory. When he was fully inside and they lay pressed together, hearts pounding madly and visible through their chests, Tony stilled and waited once more for her body to adjust with eyes bearing into hers. Her eyes were welling with tears once more and he was immediately concerned he'd somehow hurt her. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Ziva nodded and felt more tears coming seeing the love and concern in his eyes, "Never better." She answered honestly. Everything about this moment felt too right, to ever be wrong. Connected with Tony in this way, seemed like it was always meant to be. She pulled him down to kiss her and rolled her hips against him, signaling she was ready and so began their first night of making love that lasted well into the morning.

* * *

Tony was the first wake, his eyes fluttering open as the bright sunlight of mid-morning filtered in through the window and got his attention. Before he even opened his eyes, he smiled, feeling her weight draped over him and the scent of her tickling his nose. His eyes finally opened and saw the mess of dark hair sprawled across his chest, her head directly over his heart beneath his chin and her body completely lying on top of his. She'd fallen asleep on him in this position after their last round of love making with Ziva on top, just as she always teased him she liked it. It turned out to be true, and well worth the wait.

Exhaustion had finally gotten the best of them and she had fallen asleep in this position coming down from her high. He had no intentions of moving her once he'd realized she was out and fell asleep with a smile permanently fixed on his face. This was how he had dreamed of waking up with Ziva for years, and today that dream had finally come true.

His hand snaked up the bare flesh of her back, following the contours of her spine and then back down again, his smile widening with his fingertip dipping in and out of her dimples above her butt, remembering his tongue finally able to do the same thing the night before. The reality of being with Ziva was far beyond anything his mind had ever conjured and he was certain that he was forever addicted. The things she did to him, no woman had ever done before and she had proved that Page 57 was not merely a myth, but actually doable with the right woman. He couldn't help but smile and hold back a soft laugh, remembering the way she looked at him the very first day they worked together and she had teased him about that move. She was right, he had been thinking about it with her. So many years ago…and finally, they had figured it out. It felt absolutely right. Perfect.

For the first time in his life, he never wanted the morning after to end. Not even when he was with Wendy or Jeanne, had he ever felt such overwhelming love for the person beside him, or in this case, on top of him…such absolute joy and giddiness that made him feel completely alive. He could only hope, that Ziva would feel the same way when she finally came to life and opened her eyes. For now, he was content to have her lying over him like a blanket, feeling her warmth draped over him, her heart pounding against his own and inhaling her scent with every breath. His face gently brushing back and forth across the top of her head and soft hair and he smiled, that she was definitely worth the wait. He only wished now, he hadn't waited so long.

Ziva began to stir awake, feeling the tips of his fingers trailing softly over her body, first up her spine and then down, swirling into her dimples and back out again. She couldn't help but smile. _It was so Tony._ She lay quietly, simply listening to the beat of his heart and feeling his warm body beneath hers. She realized Tony must have known she'd awoken when his hand stilled and palmed her side, his thumb grazing back and forth softly began to tickle and she jerked involuntarily from his touch, her body lifting to sit on his and look down with a smile, "That tickles." She informed him, watching his smile spread looking up at her. His hands trailing down her sides to hold onto her hips instead.

"Good morning." He smiled completely in a daze that she was real, and naked and straddling him with wild hair and smiling down at him. "You are incredibly beautiful, Ziva David. Do you know that? Because I feel like I need to tell you that every single day for the rest of your life. I have thought so, you know, since the first time I saw you." He rambled with nerves getting the best of him.

Ziva silenced him by leaning over and kissing him, flipping her hair slowly with one arm off to the side of her head, she kissed him quickly twice more and then sat back smiling. "Good morning, Tony." Her fingers raked down his chest, with nails scratching over his nipples and making him hiss and hips jump a little.

"Ooooh," He shook his head, trying to control his breathing and his body's reaction, "Better not do that… considering where you're still sitting…what you look like." He couldn't help but run his hand up her naked side and Ziva did it again with a taunting smile and he hissed again, "You're asking for trouble, David." He inhaled a long breath. "I can't control how I'm going to react here."

"Good." She smiled liking Tony's reaction and hoping for this very reaction. "Unless you've changed your mind about me in the morning?" She cocked her head to the side, slanting one eyebrow and teasing him.

"Nope. Definitely not. Best morning of my life…it appears to only be getting better." Tony panted between words feeling her squirming around above him.

"That is good to know. I have plans for you." She smiled leaning over him and kissing the spot just before his ear. Her entire naked body grazing against Tony's and igniting the sparks all over again.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked near breathless when she pinned his arms back behind his head, fully in control. He was worried she had skipped dinner last night and it was already late morning.

"Only…" She kissed his mouth and pulled back barely, "For you." Her tongue trailed along his lower lip and then bit it, sucking it into her mouth before Tony pulled her to him and rolled them, changing positions.

"That makes two of us." He smiled dipping his head to kiss down her throat and feeling his way down her body. When his mouth followed the path his hands had previously ventured Ziva gasped loudly and then bit her lip. Mornings with Tony, were definitely worth the wait and better then she could have ever hoped for.

* * *

Liat smiled hanging up the phone as she walked back into the room where the others were gathered, preparing to order their food. They had spent the day together at the _Cherry Blossom Fesitval_ in D.C. and were now sitting down for an early dinner.

"That was Ziva." She announced catching their attention, "She said that they would not be joining us and that I should not expect her home tonight." Her smile widened, "Or tomorrow…but that they will see us again at work on Monday." She couldn't help but laugh seeing the stunned expressions on Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer and McGees faces that also started to burn slightly red.

E.J., Breena and Abby had joined her in laughing with raging smiles.

"I knew this would happen!" Liat smiled shaking her head.

"Seven years of foreplay." McGee voiced quietly remembering what Gibbs had said watching their first date at NCIS and how quickly things were moving now. He couldn't help but smile as he blushed thinking 'finally' after enduring seven years of their unresolved sexual tension at work.

"We'll be lucky if we see them on Monday." Gibbs finally spoke, hearing McGees comment, shaking his head and trying hard not to smile in thinking of the two crazies in Ziva and Tony. His comment, especially coming from him, only sent another wave of laughter through the entire group.

"Well if Ziva isn't coming home again tonight, I think we should have another Girls Night at your place." E.J. smiled at Liat, deciding to enjoy their time together and not wanting to leave Liat alone either. "Breena please say you'll join us? And McGee, do you mind if we borrow Abby again tonight?"

"I'd love to." Breena smiled, squeezing Palmers hand at being included into their tight knit group.

Abby smiled at McGee and grabbed his face, kissing him for the first time in front of Gibbs and leaving McGee senseless, "I'd love to. All of you," She motioned to the men at the table, "Can do your own version with a Boys Night In with Gibbs, minus Tony because well, he's busy but you get the idea." She smiled widely accepting the invite and planning the mens' night as well.

"I vote we watch _Magic Mike_! A terrible plot but a very good looking Channing Tatum wearing little to nothing at all for the majority of the film." E.J. smiled and the women cheered while the men groaned.

"Ziva will be sad she missed it. She's been talking about us watching that movie for a Girls Night In for months!" Abby shook her head with a smile.

"Ziva is likely getting her own version of _Magic Mike_ right now, Abby, with the _Talented Tony_, so I think she'll be just fine." Liat smiled widely while a few snorted their beers and McGee and Palmer choked and spit theirs out, spraying both Gibbs and Ducky in the process.

"You are too much like Ziva for your own good." McGee shook his head looking at Liat and thinking about her ability to stun people with her bluntness, "She's beginning to rub off on you, I think."

McGee's comment only made the other women laugh harder and Gibbs continue to shake his head. He was trying desperately to hide his smile. Liat reminded him a lot of Ziva as well, the more they got to know her and the more she opened up. Though the topic of conversation still made him shift uncomfortably, he was happy to hear the laughter and teasing again. Having missed it now with his house so empty.

The only things missing from a great evening of fun, were Tony and Ziva and he had to smile, that at least finally, they were getting something right. Boys Night In, wouldn't be the same without Tony cracking jokes or saying things that earned him slaps to the back of the head.

* * *

"Okay, are you ready?" Tony asked as he and Ziva stepped into the elevator first thing on Monday morning. They had planned to arrive extra early to avoid the gathering of people they knew would be anxiously awaiting their arrival.

"No." Ziva answered him shaking her head when the doors closed. She reached out quickly to hit the Emergency Stop submerging them into darkness. She pivoted nearly as quickly, grabbing Tony behind the neck and pushing him back roughly against the elevator wall, bodies slamming together and mouths fused in a hungry kiss, unable to get enough of each other now.

"Ziva! Ziva! Ziva!" Tony chanted with a groan, feeling his body reacting in a way that soon he'd have no control over and knowing they were on limited time. "We can't! Not in here! Not right now!" He tried to argue even as his hands frantically gripped at the curves of her body and her tongue assaulted his ear. "We made a pact…remember? We would keep it professional while at work." He groaned when she pulled back.

Ziva didn't trust herself to calm down standing so close to him and plastered herself against the opposite wall with chest heaving and staring at him. He was right, she knew and they didn't want to ruin their partnership at work by not being able to control themselves during business hours. She took deep breaths regaining control and then stood, straightening her clothing and walking towards him slowly, helping him to do the same and wiping a smudge of her lipstick from his neck. She gave him a soft nod, not even trusting herself to speak and only smiled at him. Turning away, she flicked the Stop button again releasing the elevator and it began to move.

"Just to make it clear, Tony." She finally found her voice feeling the elevator stopping, "I will not be able to stop myself from mentally undressing you all day." She smiled at the doors that were opening and stepped out, leaving Tony standing wide-eyed in the elevator, unable to move.

"I'll be out in a minute." He called out after her in a strangled whisper, waiting for the elevator doors to close again and start moving down. He hit the stop again once it had. "Breathe DiNozzo." He commanded himself trying to stop the thoughts of her naked body zooming through his mind and the things she had done to him…the things he did to her and his eyes slammed shut. "This was a terrible idea." He kept talking to himself trying to clear his mind, "We should have taken a months Leave and never left the bedroom until we were sick of each other." He scoffed, "As if that will ever happen!" He shook his head never believing he would ever, ever tire being with Ziva.

To Ziva's great surprise, the moment she stepped off of the elevator, she saw everyone on her team, already at work and awaiting their arrival with large smiles on their faces. Everyone that is, except Gibbs, who remained seated and trying to ignore looking at her though she could see the tiny smile forming on the corners of his mouth at her arrival.

"Good morning." She greeted them setting her things down at her desk.

"Morning." They all smiled back, responding in tandem.

"Where's Tony?" McGee asked with a devilish grin of his own from behind his desk.

"He needed a minute." She answered after a moment of contemplation, deciding on the truth as her best recourse and winking at McGee as she sat down.

"So you had a good weekend?" Liat asked leaning over the wall with E.J. who was also beaming with smiles and mischief.

"Very." Ziva smiled, and nodded with long exaggerated head bobs. "And yours?" She asked finally looking at them.

"A lot of fun. We had another Girls Night In and watched _Magic Mike._" Liat answered her with a big smile.

"Ahh, I wanted to see that." Ziva smiled shaking her head.

"Abby told us you may be disappointed but we assured her, that you were having such a wonderful time with the _Talented Tony_ you wouldn't mind." Liat answered with a smile and wink and then disappeared behind the wall seeing Tony walking towards them and Ziva's blank stare. Her eyes shifting to Tony and then Gibbs who had heard the remark and was now shaking his head slowly looking at his paperwork.

"Talented Tony?" Tony asked coming to sit down at his desk and catching only the last part of the conversation, "Have I missed something?" His eyes flashed from Ziva to McGee and back to Ziva with a smile that he couldn't contain.

"Nothing." Gibbs commanded not looking up, "Get to work." He tried his best to sound like the old Gibbs and scare them into working.

"Get right on her, Boss." Tony froze and then smiled when Ziva started to giggle shaking her head and McGee smiled as well at his poor word choice. "I mean, okay, Boss." He corrected himself and heard Liat and E.J. start laughing on the other side of the wall.

Everyone settled down and got to work for the morning, though Tony and Ziva continued to steal glances and convey their thoughts through long and meaningful looks.

Somehow, they had managed to make it through a full days work and when it came time to say goodbye at night, with each going their separate ways, their lips were both bruised from the ferocity of their stolen kiss going the other way in the elevator this time.

For Tony, spending the night alone now lying in the big empty bed was horrendously depressing. His hand raking over the space she should be lying, burying his face deeper into the pillow she had used and still smelling her scent and the lingering flowery tinges of her perfume.

Ziva, at least, was not alone and came home with Liat to keep her distracted though when they lay down at night to finally go to sleep, she couldn't help but miss Tony and felt new tears welling in her eyes even as she smiled in thinking about him, and how much she loved him, that she also missed him terribly in the time they spent apart.

* * *

They met in the elevator, again the next morning. Liat going on without Ziva knowing she was waiting for Tony, and again, had their stolen moment by hungrily kissing each other with mad hands grabbing as if they were starving the moment the elevator came to a Stop. They gave themselves 3 minutes of kissing and touching and 2 minutes to calm down before starting the elevator again and walking to their desks without a single word to each other.

When four hours had passed with the electricity between them so hot and intense, even though they'd not said a thing to each other, Gibbs could take no more.

"Barrett." He called from his desk and saw E.J.'s head pop up over the wall.

"Yeah, Gibbs?" She asked responding to her name being called.

"Trade places with Ziver." He commanded without looking up from his file.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked slightly startled at his request. "Why?"

"Just do it!" He waved with his hand, still not looking at them.

Ziva looked over at McGee and then Tony, packing up her things. She felt like she was being put in Time Out and she wasn't sure why. She and Tony had behaved themselves all morning, with the exception of the elevator, in fact, they hadn't even spoken a word to one another since.

E.J. looked sadly at Ziva as she passed her and gave an apologetic look to both Tony and McGee for her return on the other side of the wall when she knew how much they'd missed seeing Ziva there, in her spot and on their side

"What did you do?" Liat asked in Hebrew barely above a whisper to Ziva once Ziva had taken a seat at E.J.'s desk.

Ziva shrugged that she didn't know and felt tears pricking her eyes and she furiously tried to blink them back.

Gibbs walked by a moment later, and saw the tears in Ziva's eyes, lingering there even as she worked and didn't look at him as he passed. His heart felt heavy as he walked up the steps to the Directors Office and looked down on his team, all with heads bowed and seemingly sharing the sadness of the new configuration on the floor. He had to be a little proud, at seeing how well they all stuck together.

When he returned a half hour later after discussing the new case with Director Craig, the joy had seemingly been sucked out of his team and the studious work silence was nearly as bad as the searing heat between the two lovebirds.

"Dead Navy Seal, Virginia Beach. Grab your gear." He commanded and watched as they all began to gather their things. The size of the new group meant two vehicles.

Tony immediately looked for Ziva, having not seen anything of her since she was sent to the other side of the wall and saw her eyes still glittering with unshed tears and glared at Gibbs on his way by him for upsetting her when she hadn't done anything wrong. Gibbs immediately picked up on the vibe and put his arm out to stop Tony from moving forward and traveling with Ziva. "You're riding with me, and McGee. Ziver, Barrett and Tuvia in the other vehicle. Barrett, you're driving." He looked at her intently and she nodded. All six of them packed into the elevator for the ride to the garage and Tony found Ziva's hand, giving it a squeeze of support and holding it the short distance before breaking apart and heading to their separate vehicles.

Tony was fuming mad though he tried hard to control it as he took the passengar seat in the SUV with Gibbs driving and McGee in the back.

They'd driven for an hour in silence before Gibbs called him out. "Say what's on your mind, DiNozzo."

Tony took a deep breath and clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to control his anger and feelings before speaking, "Why did you move her? She hadn't done anything wrong."

"No." Gibbs answered continuing to look at the road. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why did you move her?" Tony's eyes flashed to the older man beside him in confusion, "She's worked hard to get back to work Full Time and claim that desk again and then you moved her!"

"I know." Gibbs nodded softly understanding how much that desk meant to Ziva, since her very first week working for NCIS when he'd made her sit on the other side of the wall, keeping her separate from the team. The distinction to both him and Ziva and the rest of his team was very clear.

"So why are you punishing her by moving her?" Tony asked with fire in his voice and McGee gulped in the backseat. Feeling the same confusion as Tony over Ziva being moved and also upset. He missed her and she belonged there.

"I'm not punishing her, DiNozzo." Gibbs answered calmly, still watching the road and not looking at Tony whom he knew was seething beside him in protective mode of Ziva, "I'm keeping her out of trouble."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tony asked completely confused now.

"Are you two getting any work done with the fiery looks you keep sending each others way?" Gibbs asked quietly and saw McGee's eyes widen and then visibly slink down in the seat behind him.

McGee couldn't believe that he'd actually called Tony out for the 'eye sex' with Ziva for the first time ever. They'd both seen it for years, but today was incredibly bad, even McGee had to admit that.

"Wha…" Tony couldn't even speak or respond so stunned at Gibbs question and that he saw the looks between he and Ziva. "We haven't said anything to each other all morning, Boss! Just worked and acted like professionals as we're supposed to." Tony argued hoping it sounded plausible and believable.

"I know. But after four hours of feeling like the room was about to spontaneously combust… I needed to move one of you somewhere else." Gibbs answered and stunned both younger men in the car.

Tony sighed deflated with shoulders falling and leaning against the doorframe of the car, watching the scenery go by out the window. "Sorry, Boss." He apologized quietly, even knowing Gibbs rules on saying you're sorry. "We can't help it." He shook his head, "It's just so hard now….waking up in the morning to her side of the bed empty. I only see her at work during the week and… Sorry." He apologized again, realizing he'd probably already said too much. "Won't happen again."

"Yes it will." Gibbs nodded with a snort and small smle, "How do you plan to fix it?"

"Boss?" Tony looked at him confused about how to respond.

"I understand." Gibbs answered quietly and honestly. "Why do you think I sleep on my couch?"

Tony and McGee both shared a look as if discussing it in their minds and Gibbs took pity on them, knowing they weren't sure how to answer or if they should.

"I don't like waking up…and she's not there anymore." Gibbs answered softly and both younger men swallowed hard, knowing he was talking about his wife, the one he actually loved, Shannon. "I can't fix my situation. But you can. So how are you going to do that, DiNozzo?" He finally took his eyes off the road long enough to look at Tony.

"Well…I…" Tony stumbled on what to say, still too surprised at what Gibbs had said and was implying.

"Was the question too hard for you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs focused his attention back on the road, trying to keep up his hardass approach when all he wanted to do was smile at Tony being tongue-tied with his suggestion and question.

"No, Boss. The question isn't too hard." Tony shook his head.

"Then is the answer?" Gibbs looked back at him pointedly.

"No, Boss." Tony shook his head again. "I don't think so, Boss. I'm confused, Boss. What are you exactly…implying?" Tony felt his chest begin to squeeze with the pressure.

"That you find a way to make sure you're not waking up to an empty side of the bed anymore, DiNozzo." Gibbs finally smiled seeing Tony's mouth, fall open beside him, "To fall asleep beside her every night and to wake up beside her every morning." He nodded confidently and saw McGee's wide eyes and mouth hanging open in the rearview mirror as well. "Maybe then I'll finally get some work out of you two."

"Boss, are you suggesting…" Tony asked and then stopped finding his mouth going dry.

"Do I need to draw you a map, DiNozzo?" Gibbs retorted with a headshake and a stern tone before smiling. "The way I see it, you're not following the rules I set forth. The Rules of Engagement if you proceeded."

"Boss, I am-" Tony immediately tried to argue his defense that they were.

"No, you're not. Rule #5, McGee?" Gibbs directed the question at McGee who stammered to life in the backseat.

"Don't waste good, Boss." McGee answered with eyes flashing back and forth between the men in the front.

"Rule #8, McGee?" Gibbs asked again.

"Take nothing and no one for granted, Boss." McGee swallowed hard seeing Tony's expression.

"Is falling asleep beside Ziva a good thing, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked directly using his commanding tone that meant business.

"Yes, Boss." Tony answered immediately sitting up straighter.

"Is waking up beside Ziva a good thing, DiNozzo?" Gibbs fired off immediately.

"Yes, Boss." Tony swallowed hard answering just as quickly.

"Then, the way I see it, you're wasting good, DiNozzo. Taking each and every day and night you don't fall asleep and wake up beside her, for granted." Gibbs turned his head to look at Tony sternly and watched Tony gulp and the fallen look in his eyes and relented, seeing Tony had gotten the point, "Do you want to marry Ziva? To make a life with her?"

"Yes." Tony answered honestly. "It just hasn't been a good time with so much going on." He shook his head thinking of everything they'd been through the last few months and how much change had occurred.

"There will never be a good time. You make it good. If you know this is what you want, a permanent life with Ziva, you go for it. Stop wasting the good and taking it for granted. Don't learn the hard way as I did." Gibbs spoke quietly, directing the statement to both of his boys whose attention he held. "You too, McGee." His eyes held fast to McGee's in the mirrors reflection.

Tony and McGee both were listening closely knowing that Gibbs rarely spoke in such a way and when he did, it was important and you should pay attention.

Gibbs took a deep breath after a moment of silence, "This situation with Bodnar is going to get a lot worse, before it gets better. Ziva is right. We can't waste the days in between with waiting and wondering when the other shoe will drop… seize the moment and make the most of the time we have."

Tony was quiet hearing what he'd said. He knew that Gibbs spoke from experience and his heart was heavy knowing that he very nearly became that voice of reason as well. Had Ziva been killed, he'd be the one preaching to anyone who would listen, not to waste another day or moment with the one you loved and yet here he was, doing that very thing. The thing he vowed in realizing she was alive, that he would never do. He didn't view the time he spent now as wasted days, but to the contary, he knew there should be a lot more of them. More evenings and morning together, more then stolen kisses in the elevator or long weekends of never leaving their bed. He wanted a real _life_ with her and he was ready.

"So will you help me?" He turned from the window, looking at both McGee and Gibbs. "I've been thinking about it for a while, but I'm going to need some help if I do this now." He asked nervously feeling his palms sweat again.

"You know I've got your back, Tony." McGee smiled, reaching over the seat and grasping his shoulder with brotherly love. Secretly thrilled that Tony was taking the plunge and going for it with Ziva.

"Thanks McBrother." Tony smiled thankful for his continued support and then nervously looked to Gibbs, "I guess…before I ask for your help in proposing to Ziva, I should ask first for your permission, huh, Boss?"

"You don't have to ask my permission as her Boss or yours, DiNozzo," Gibbs smiled shaking his head.

"I'm not asking our Boss," Tony shook his head softly with a slight nervous smile, "I'm asking the person I know she loves and respects. The one who adores her the way she deserves to be adored." He paused licking his lips, "I'm asking her Dad." He caught Gibbs eyes flash to his with the statement and saw the immediate overwhelming emotion on his face, "I love your daughter, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony's smile widened, "And I very much want to marry her and spend the rest of my life showing her she is the most amazing person I've ever known. Can I please have your blessing in doing so?" His heart was pounding and his tone was slightly shaking with a hint of teasing with his nerves, but he was deadly serious and he knew that Gibbs understood that as well.

This time, it was Gibbs who was stunned, and too moved to speak. That Tony was asking his permission, as a father, Ziva's father, to marry her. Saying he knew how much he'd meant to Ziva, as her Dad. The one she counted on and looked up to. The one she loved and respected. He couldn't stop the tears from welling in his eyes and when he looked up, saw the same tears welling in McGee's eyes also moved by what Tony had said and asked and what that implied.

Tony's heart only pounded harder with the silence and non-answer and for a moment panicked, that maybe Gibbs would say 'no.' "Please?" He added softly feeling his own tears start to form that maybe he'd read this conversation all wrong some how or Gibbs changed his mind and decided Tony wasn't good enough for Ziva.

"Of course…you have my blessing, Tony." Gibbs answered with a soft smile and head nod, turning to look at him. "I know you'll take care of her the way she deserves to be taken care of." He paused and smiled wider seeing Tony's eyes light up and smile as well, a single tear escaping down his cheek that he quickly wiped away and they all ignored. Pretending not to see each other's glistening eyes. "How can we help make this happen?" He offered and McGee smiled more widely in the back seat, leaning forward as they listened to Tony's plan.


	42. Chapter 42

"Agent Borin," Gibbs gave the tall beautiful woman a small smile standing on the beach, "Didn't think we'd see you again so soon."

"Gibbs," Agent Borin smiled softly extending her hand as the rest of Team Gibbs gathered round, "It's always nice to see you and the team, never under these kinds of circumstances. Two dead Navy Seals in as many months. Not good odds here."

"Nope." Gibbs shook his head and watched Agent Borin's eyes flash behind him.

"Ziva!" Agent Borin's face lit into a real smile and moved quickly forward, pulling Ziva into a big hug that stunned E.J. and Liat having never seen this before. "I am so happy to see you alive." The woman pulled back holding Ziva's face in her hands, "Not going to lie, cried like a baby watching the ZNN footage from Israel and the announcement you were dead." She smiled at her friend.

"I am sorry." Ziva felt badly that the woman too, had thought she died.

"Don't be." Borin smiled brightly, "I understand why they needed to keep it a secret. I am just glad that you're still standing. When this is over, we need to grab another drink together." Her eyes flashed to Tony standing not far behind Ziva and something had definitely changed between the two, "Something tells me we have a lot of catching up to do."

Ziva gave her a soft smile and nod and it was back to business as Borin stepped back from her.

"Gibbs, it seems you have some new members." Borin cut straight to the point seeing the new faces in the crowd.

"Agent Borin, this is Special Agent E.J. Barrett and Officer Liat Tuvia, Mossad Liason." Gibbs nodded in the womens general direction.

Borin reached out to shake both women's hands and paused looking over Liat, "Mossad Liason, huh?" Her eyes flashed from Liat to Ziva, "Wasn't that your old post?" Ziva nodded in confirmation.

"She's with us until we solve the Bodnar case." Gibbs spoke quietly and Agent Borin had a moment of recognition staring back at Ziva.

"Your shooter." Borin stated the answer to the unasked question.

"Yes." Ziva nodded again softly, shifting on her feet.

"I was sorry to hear about your father." Borin added softly giving her apologies remembering the man had also killed Ziva's father.

"I believe my father's end was inevitable." Ziva answered quickly not wanting to think about it, "But thank you." She added realizing the woman had no idea how the circumstances had changed with the information he'd sent her on purpose to be tortured in Africa.

"Well, Gibbs. I know how you feel about coincidences. I've got one for you." Borin turned her attention back to the case seeing Ziva was clearly uncomfortable discussing anything to do with her own shooting.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked as they all began to follow Agent Borin down the beach to where a small yacht had run ashore.

"Besides our dead Navy Seal, we discovered two other bodies in the hull of this boat." Borin looked over at him and then to Liat and Ziva, "We believe they're Mossad."

Everyone stopped in their tracks, in surprise and then continued sharing rapid looks amongst each other as Borin led them onto the boat.

"Why do you believe they're Mossad?" Gibbs asked feeling his heart start to pound a little.

Borin wheeled around to Ziva and reached for her gold Star of David necklace, stunning Ziva and the others with the sudden move. "This." She answered with jaw clenching, "The woman is wearing one nearly identical to Ziva's."

"And that makes them Mossad? There are many Jews who wear the Star of David, Agent Borin. Much like many Christians wear the Cross of Jesus Christ." Liat pointed out feeling her own nerves start rattling as they went further into the ship. She too had a Star of David necklace, though she rarely wore it and she was certain that if Malachi had sent Mossad into the US she would have been notified. At least, if he wasn't working for the other side… the thought unsettled her greatly.

"That's very true, Officer Tuvia," Agent Borin smiled softly shifting her gaze to Gibbs at how direct this young woman was, much like Ziva. "But all things considered when you see it below, our best guess is Mossad." She nodded towards the tiny staircase that would lead them down below. "Gibbs." She ushered him forward.

Gibbs smiled, deciding not to say 'Ladies First' to Agent Borin and made his way quickly down below with the others following right after. Tony and Ziva were the last two of Gibbs team, standing with Agent Borin and shared a quick long glance at eachother, seeing each other really for the first time since being separated by the wall in the office. Borin didn't miss the look and smiled that something certainly had happened in the last few months since she saw them last.

Gibbs looked over the three dead bodies in the hull. The Navy Seal was face up with a bullet wound to his right frontal lobe and the two assumed Mossad Agents were lying mostly face down with execution style bullet wounds to the base of their skulls. The golden Star of David was hanging off to the side of the woman whose eyes were still open as were the man's. She and the man were looking at each other presumably when they were both shot.

"Oh God." Liat gasped in Hebrew seeing their faces and immediately got nauseous, her hand going to her mouth and having to step back and turn away. Something she never had to do before.

"Liat?" Ziva asked quickly knowing something was wrong. "Are you okay?" She asked quickly in Hebrew while the others looked up with concern.

"Fine." She waved Ziva off taking deep breaths, "I know them." Her eyes locked with Ziva's and nodded, "They are Mossad."

"Ziver?" Gibbs asked wanting to know what was happening and they were speaking in their 'Secret Jedi Language' of Hebrew, as Tony had called it, leaving everyone else out of the conversation.

"She knows them, Gibbs." Ziva answered placing a hand supportively on Liat's forearm, "They are Mossad."

"Names." Gibbs commanded, feeling the same upset and heart starting to pound that two Mossad Agents were in the country and he wasn't informed, either by Liat or Malachi or both.

"Noah and Rachel Cohen." Liat answered with her back still to Gibbs, unable to look at them for fear she may vomit. Her pregnancy hormones getting the best of her for the first time with her senses on overload.

"They're married?" He asked realizing they shared the same last name.

"Yes." Liat nodded solemnly, "And they were partners."

With her answer, Ziva and Tony's eyes met and then looked down at the two bodies, having died by execution while looking at each other. Both of their hearts began to speed up.

"Did you know about this, Officer Tuvia?" Gibbs had to know, "That they were in country?"

"No, Agent Gibbs, I was not informed." Liat shook her head taking a deep breath. "I need to go topside." She hoped he understood why without saying it out loud.

Ziva flashed her eyes with Gibbs, seeking permission to go with her and he nodded for them to 'go.'

"Let's go." Ziva whispered quietly to Liat and held onto her arm as they climbed back up the ladder again, knowing that Liat was not steady on her feet at the moment.

"What the hell's going on Gibbs?" Borin put her hands on her hips watching the interaction carefully. "What are these two doing here unannounced and with our dead Navy Seal over there?" She nodded in his direction, "I get the feeling you know more then you're telling me."

"I don't know anything, Agent Borin." Gibbs sighed looking down at the bodies, "But you're right, I don't believe in coincidence. And given Ziva is still being hunted by several members of Mossad, another dead Navy Seal who tried to kill her by poisoning a few weeks ago and now this guy," He squatted down next to the Navy Seals body looking it over, "Too many _coincidences_."

"Someone tried to kill her by poisoning her?" Borin asked with pinched eyebrows never hearing this. "How? I thought she was in NCIS protection then?"

"She was." Gibbs answered while Tony, E.J., and McGee watched the conversation as they began snapping photos and working the crime scene, all listening intently to the conversation. "They got someone on the inside. Left a genetically altered-poisonous flower on her hospital bed while she slept."

"My God," Borin shook her head in disbelief and horror that the would be killer was able to get so close to Ziva in such a highly guarded facility. "Sounds like you have a mole, Gibbs."

"We're working on it, Borin." Gibbs answered her with agitation in his voice, already knowing this problem. "Where was this yacht registered?" He asked wondering where it sailed from.

"Grand Cayman." Borin answered.

"DiNozzo, you're in charge." Gibbs stood rapidly, "I have to make a phone call." He moved towards the ships ladder.

"Who to, Boss?" Tony asked thinking he already had a good idea.

"Director Ben-Gidon." Gibbs answered clearly upset, "Ask him if he's missing two Officers." He answered and was out of sight.

"This necklace looks like Ziva's old one." McGee spoke quietly to Tony kneeling down to take a photo and swallowing hard. The woman had dark hair and eyes much like Ziva and with the necklace, he felt a chill run through him when Tony nodded softly with sad eyes that he agreed, it did look the same.

"Her old one?" Borin asked, crossing her arms over her chest in confusion, having only ever seen Ziva wearing one.

"The one she has now… is not the same one she came from Israel with." Tony answered her quietly without looking up, staring at the necklace glittering in the light filtering in through the yacht's windows and surrounded by dark red blood that had been draining from the woman's fatal wound.

"What happened to it?" E.J. asked seeing the solemn looks pass between McGee and Tony.

"It got lost in the desert." Tony answered looking up at her with intent eyes.

"Somalia?" E.J. asked quietly and Tony nodded.

"When we brought Ziva home… and knew that it was gone," Tony swallowed hard remembering those days and what it felt like to believe she was dead, now staring at the dead woman before him with the same necklace, "We…" He paused licking his lips and finding his mouth going dry just speaking about it, "Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and I…we bought her a new one as a 'Welcome Home' gift." He raised his camera and snapped a photo speaking quietly and holding E.J. and Borin's complete attention, "Six points…one for each of us." Tony smiled nervously remembering teasing Ziva when they'd presented her with it, "We told her it was to remind her of us, and where _home_ was…if she ever got lost again." He snapped another photo and stood. "I hope Mal just forgot to mention these two were on their way." He sighed looking down at the bodies.

"Why?" McGee asked with eyes flashing to Tony, not understanding what he meant.

"Because if he didn't, it means one of two things and neither are good for us." Tony answered looking back at the Navy Seals body and then to the couple. "Either Mal's lying to us about whatever he is up to… or, possibly worse, these two were sent by Bodnar's bunch inside Mossad."

"And that means?" Borin asked not as familiar with the case as they were.

"That the snake waiting in the grass is preparing to strike." Tony answered with heart pounding, remembering both Liat and Ziva's explanation of how and why Mossad goes quiet, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

Gibbs looked down the beach to where Ziva and Liat were now sitting on a rock, staring out at the sea, the younger of the two was clearly visibly shaken and unless she was the actress of the year, he believed she honestly knew nothing about the two dead Mossad in the hull of this ship. Her reaction suggested she knew them well and considering she was pregnant, he understood why she couldn't be in such closed quarters with their bodies with her senses on overload.

He punched a number into his cell and waited while it rang.

"Direct Ben-Gidon," He spoke not even waiting for Malachi to speak on the other end.

_"Agent Gibbs, this is a surprise." Malachi answered him, "What can I do for you? Is everything okay? Liat?" He asked more urgently as the moment wore on as if thinking about the reasons for Gibbs to be calling and not Liat._

"Officer Tuvia is fine." Gibbs looked down the beach to see she was in good hands with Ziva, "Better question for you is, anything you'd like to tell me?"

_"Gibbs?" Malachi asked not knowing what he meant._

"One dead Navy Seal and two dead Mossad Officers washed up in a yacht on a beach this morning Virginia Beach. The Seal was shot in the forehead, Mossad were killed execution style; now I'm going to ask again, anything you'd like to tell me?" Gibbs was beyond upset to be left out of the loop if Malachi was planning something.

_"This is news to me." Malachi answered on the other end. "Mossad confirmed?"_

"Confirmed." Gibbs sighed, watching Ziva and Liat walking back towards him, "Liat recognized them. Said they are Mossad partners, Noah and Rachel Cohen."

_"Oh no," Malachi answered on the other end and Gibbs could hear the deflation in his tone. "They were good Officers."_

"Did you send them?" Gibbs asked needing to know what Malachi was up to.

_"I did not, Agent Gibbs. I will have to look into this from my end and get back with you." Malachi seemed upset and holding back his own anger at the situation. "They were good friends to us, Agent Gibbs." He added after a beat, "Rachel and Liat were close at one time. They'd gone through training together. We were partnered with them on several Ops." He was trying to convey without actually saying the words that Liat would most likely be upset and he was concerned for her with this news. "Please have her call me when she has a moment."_

"I will pass along the message." Gibbs answered softly and clicked his phone shut just before Liat and Ziva arrived before him. Both had blearly eyes likely from shedding some tears but were both back in control of their emotions. "Director Ben-Gidon." He held up his phone relaying that was whom he was speaking to, "Says he didn't know anything about why these two were here. He's looking into it and getting back with us." Ziva nodded softly, unable to hold his gaze as well he took notice. Likely still upset about this morning and her confusion over why he had moved her. "Liat, he asked that you call him when you have a moment." Gibbs passed on the message. If she chose to follow it, that was her call. Especially since he had gotten the vibe from Malachi that this call he wanted from her would be of a more personal nature in discussing how she was reacting to the news. "He mentioned that you and Rachel were close. I am sorry for your loss." He added softly, reaching up with comforting hand and held her shoulder with intent eyes. "We'll work the crime scene. You sit this one out."

"I'll be fine, Agent Gibbs." Liat shook her head, not wanting to conceed defeat with her emotions and hormones getting the best of her.

"Then you can be fine, sitting on the beach." He answered slowly and with a pointed look that there was no arguing with what he'd already decided, "There will be plenty for you to do when we're done with the crime scene."

"I need something to do, Agent Gibbs. I can't just sit here." Liat argued knowing that idle hands only made her more nervous.

"Okay, you can get us all lunch." Gibbs countered with a head tilt and smile when she looked at him with surprised eyes, "Start taking orders, Tuvia. I want Shrimp Tacos from the place we passed down the road. Saw those were on special. David? What do you want?" He asked looking pointedly at Ziva, making her hold his gaze for the first time that morning.

"I'm not really hungry, Gibbs." She shook her head, even refusing to eat at his suggestion in her quiet rebellion for the desk move.

"You need to eat, Ziver. It's going to be a long day and possibly night. So order something!" He commanded with a stern head nod and walked away. _She was too damn stubborn!_ He shook his head walking away and then smiled, glad some things hadn't changed.

* * *

When Liat returned with their lunch, it was more like an early dinner and the team were already exhausted. A long day of work before they even got the call, hours driving south, processing the scene and waiting for Mossad to contact them and figuring out who's jurisdiction it would be in taking the lead, with three agencies involved with NCIS, Mossad and the Coast Guard all in the mix. Gibbs had turned his team loose for an hour to eat and recoup while they awaited further word from Mossad.

"Walk with me." Tony asked coming up beside Ziva who was standing alone on the beach, watching the sun begin to set and staring out at the waves. Clearly she was lost in thought. He gave her a small smile and extended his hand. It was the first such gesture between the two and he couldn't help but feel a little excited to hold her hand in public, like this for the first time.

Ziva turned to look at him and smiled, seeing his hand waiting for hers and she slipped her hand out of her coat pocket and slid it into his. Her warm hand meeting his cold one, sent a bolt of electricity up each other's arms. As the sunset, the air grew much cooler especially with the breeze coming off the ocean.

They began walking down the beach, hand in hand and away from the crime scene and everyone else. Under his arm, Tony carried a small blanket he'd taken from the Coast Guard boat that was usually used for rescues and had brought along their dinner in a brown paper bag, deciding they'd eat together and have some time alone. He knew there were many things about today, that had been upsetting, especially to Ziva.

"Eventful day, huh, Ziva?" He finally spoke choosing a spot in the sand and letting go of her hand to spread out the blanket.

"If by eventful, you mean horrible, then, yes, Tony. It has been." Ziva answered with a sarcastic tone and head nod, zipping her coat up higher towards her chin and then stuffing her hands back inside her pockets where it was warm.

"Come here," He motioned her down to sit with him on the blanket. Ziva began to sit beside him and moved, "No, not there. Here." He pulled her down to sit between his legs and lean back against him. "It's cold and I want to snuggle you."

Ziva snorted with a laugh as he pulled her back to him, "You want to snuggle, Tony? I cannot believe I am hearing such things." She teased but secretly loved it, leaning back into him and feeling his arms close around her as they looked out at the waves together. His cold cheeks nestling in against her head.

"I love snuggling, Ziva. It's one of the few secrets I've managed to keep over the years." Tony answered with a smile, teasing her back and loving the feel of her in his arms again. He snuggled his face deeper into her neck and kissed it.

"Careful, Tony. We are at work, remember?" She reminded him and eyes flashed down the beach to where the others were all eating together. Her eyes narrowing in on Gibbs who was staring at them, she knew, even from this far away.

"I don't care. What is he going to do? Send me to the other side of the beach?" Tony scoffed with a smile, teasing and trying to remember she was completely oblivious to Gibbs reasons for separating them. "He wasn't punishing you, Zi." He added softly, "He was trying to keep us from getting into trouble."

"How were we getting into trouble, Tony?" Ziva fired back with her emotions at the surface, "We were not doing anything wrong! Not even speaking!"

"I know. He said that our 'fiery looks were getting out of control and that if he didn't separate us soon, the office may spontaneously combust." Tony mimicked Gibbs voice and chuckled softly. "He was trying to save us from ourselves."

Ziva was surprised to hear this was Gibbs reasoning for moving her, "Well it's your fault!" She shrugged and tone rising, "Looking at me with those eyes… reminding me of that thing you do with your tongue."

"Me?" Tony countered with the same tone and voice, "It was you! Looking at me with those eyes and reminding me of that thing you did with _your _tongue, Zee-vah!" He pulled her in more tightly and bit her ear lobe, flicking it with his tongue.

"Perhaps, you should eat, Tony." Ziva reached forward and handed him the food bag, "You seem to be hungry." She needed to distract him as the reminder of what he did with that tongue and flicking her ear like that was likely to lead somewhere very soon that would have them both in serious trouble for Disorderly Conduct on that beach.

"Hungry for you…" Tony nibbled down her neck with soft kisses, "Ziva David." He pulled back softly biting her earlobe again and flicking it with his tongue, teasing with a smile, knowing the effect it was having on her feeling her chest heaving with pounding heart and rapid breaths beneath his arms.

"Stop teasing and eat your taco, Tony." Ziva commanded trying to gain control of her emotions and the feelings he caused to swirl through her, "We can make it through at least one meal together." She scolded herself and him as they had yet to do that since the night he brought her back to the apartment. Every time it had been just the two of them, eating a meal had constantly turned into something else and the food had fallen to the wayside of a more intense _hunger._

"Okay, Ziva…" Tony relented with a smile unwrapping his taco after handing her one, "but if we have to spend the night down here… I will be having you for dessert." He whispered into her ear with a smile and watched one slowly appear on her face as well.

"Don't promise things you cannot keep, Tony." Ziva smiled unwrapping her own dinner, "If we stay, you will likely be bunking with Gibbs or McGee." She slanted one eyebrow at the thought of how Tony would fulfill that promise under such conditions.

"Where there is a will, there is a way, Ziva." Tony smiled snuggling back against her, "And I definitely have the will." He nuzzled his face back into her neck, whispering into her ear, "I've missed you." He thought about falling asleep and waking up without her beside him and what Gibbs had said about finding a permanent solution to that problem.

"I've missed you too, Tony." Ziva answered just as quietly, turning her head enough to catch his lips quickly in a kiss and then back again, as if no one had seen anything.

"So I'm gathering that DiNozzo finally asked the right woman out?" Borin smiled taking a sip of her drink sitting next to Gibbs and the rest of the team, eating dinner together and now staring down the beach at where Tony and Ziva were eating alone together. They'd all seen them walk hand in hand down the beach together and then sit with Ziva leaning back against Tony. Tony continuously burying his face into Ziva's neck was also hard to miss but it was the quick kiss before they started eating that had everyone at the table smiling, and Borin finally speaking up.

"Oh yeah," Gibbs nodded with a soft smile, turning away and pretending to ignore what he was seeing down the beach.

"I still can't believe we missed that." McGee shook his head looking down at his food and remembering Ziva's challenge to he and Tony after they'd left her out of their evening together.

"I can't believe you did either." Borin smiled with wide and teasing eyes at him, "Especially DiNozzo."

"Missed what?" Liat asked quietly clearly missing something of this conversation herself.

"Last October, Tony and I hung out together. Played video games with some online girls and Tony lied to Ziva about it. Said we'd actually met them at a bar and were going to hang out with them again." McGee began the story feeling embarrassed even now in the telling, "He wanted to make Ziva jealous and was too embarrassed to admit he was playing video games with me. Ziva challenged us on the beach, the last case we worked with Agent Borin," He nodded towards the woman at the other side of the table with a soft smile, "That the next woman we saw we had to ask out and if the woman said, yes, Ziva would do our Case Reports for the month." He smiled shaking his head now that they'd missed it, "Of course, we completely missed it…or at least Tony did, that instead of asking Ziva out as the woman standing in front of him, he asked the next woman we saw-"

"Me." Agent Borin finished with a head nod and smile to the disbelieving wide-astonished eyes of Liat and E.J. "The idiots asked me."

"He didn't ask Ziva?" E.J. couldn't believe how obvious that was as well and that Tony had missed it.

"Nope." Borin shook her head in disbelief too, smiling and flashing her eyes to McGee, "Course, Ziva let me in on the whole thing and we had a good deal of fun over the week messing with them while they continued to come up with ways to ask me out."

E.J. and Liat were both laughing with Gibbs smiling and shaking his head to hear the details of this story for the first time.

"Finally, I told DiNozzo that Ziva had let me in on this secret, taking pity on the man and told him that he had someone better to ask." Borin raised her eyebrow with tight smile and shook her head, "Though still, he didn't ask Ziva out, and when they turned me down for a celebratory drink, for their game night out, I asked Ziva instead."

"And we realized Ziva was actually upset we didn't include her." McGee finished with a shameful smile. "And really mad at Tony for making her believe we had dates with other women." The heated glares he received from all three women at the table had him shifting uncomfortably, "Hey, that wasn't my idea." He put his hands up in self-defense, "Ziva got him back though a couple of weeks later by driving him insane about going to the Opera." McGee's smile widen as did Gibbs thinking about Tony's frazzled state. "He was completely crazy all week trying to figure out who she was dating that was taking her to the Opera, being that it is one of the _Big Three_." He gestured as if they should understand and received narrowed looks of confusion from all three women instead.

"What are the _Big Three_?" Agent Borin asked the question they all had.

"When a man is really serious about a relationship with a woman, there are three big dates that signify how important she is to him. _The Big Three_." McGee nodded with exaggerated eyebrows at their importance.

"And they are?" E.J. asked waving for him to elaborate.

"Going to the Opera, impromptu dancing, and a picnic on the beach." McGee smiled and Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Tony thought someone else was taking her on a Big Three date and it made him insane trying to figure it out."

"So who took her to the Opera?" Liat asked with deep curiosity, having never heard this story from Ziva or about any other man in her life recently.

"That's just it. There was no other man. She just drove Tony mad with curiosity as payback for him lying to her about us picking up women together." McGee shrugged sitting back with a soft smile, "Turns out, she was going alone. That she goes every year alone, on her sister Tali's birthday." His smile faded with sadness, "Ziva said her sister sang Puccini and wanted to be an opera singer and that by going to the opera each year, she felt like she was honoring her sister. And felt closer to her for that one night."

"She told Tony this?" Liat asked feeling herself getting choked up and blinking back tears, knowing how difficult it was to lose those you loved.

"Yeah," McGee nodded softly, "She finally confessed after Tony was driving her crazy instead with his wild conjecture about who she was dating. Sadly, the Opera was Sold Out so she never got to go this year." He turned his head to look at them down the beach, "Tony burned a CD of Puccini for her instead and… played it over the NCIS surround sound when everyone left that night for Thanksgiving. He told her he knew it wasn't the same as going to the Opera, but if she closed her eyes, maybe it would be like she was there…and her sister was there too." He added softly and when he looked back, all three women at tears in there eyes. He swallowed hard never seeing them before in Agent Borin's eyes and it made him suddenly nervous that he'd said too much. His eyes flashed to Gibbs who gave him a supportive head nod and small smile, he too had been moved to hear these details of their relationship when Tony had revealed them for the first time.

"She is a good sister." Liat nodded softly looking down the beach and thinking of her own older sister whom she missed dearly, and in thinking of how much Ziva had begun to fill that role in her own life. For Ziva to so affectionately and devotedly remember and honor her sister each year as she had, was very moving for them all to hear. Especially given how private Ziva had been for so many years about any of this.

"She is." E.J. agreed with a teary smile, "And very sweet of Tony, to do that for her." Her smiled widening thinking about how much he really loved Ziva, all this time to care so much to do such a thing, even before they were a couple.

"So does this," Borin waved in Tony and Ziva's direction down the beach with a soft inquisitive smile to McGee and Gibbs, "Qualify as one of the Big Three? You said a picnic on the beach." Her smile widened at the looks on their faces in realization, "A beach, a blanket, food and snuggling just the two of them… I think that qualifies. Ladies?" She looked to the other female agents who both nodded in agreement, that yes, to them this would qualify as a beach picnic. "So guess, he's got one of the Big Three down. Making up for lost time." She shook her head softly.

"Two, now actually," McGee smiled shaking his head at the realization, it was true. "Their very first date, they knocked out Impromptu Dancing." He informed them and their eyes widen in surprise as well as smiles to hear how quickly Tony was already declaring how serious he was about Ziva through these Big Dates.

"So that leaves only-" E.J. realized that two of the three had been fulfilled and thinking of the third left to accomplish.

"The opera." Gibbs answered quietly looking down the beach towards Tony and Ziva and then sharing a soft smile with McGee.

McGee smiled back with a soft head nod, as Gibbs phone began to ring.

"It's Mossad," Gibbs clarified looking at the Caller ID before answering the call they were waiting for. "Hello." He answered.

_"Agent Gibbs," Malachi spoke quickly, "I just wanted to let you know. I'm on my way." _


	43. Chapter 43

"What's your ETA?" Gibbs asked with eyes flashing to the end of the table to where Liat was sitting and looking at him intensely. He wasn't sure what this mean or how it would play out, but there were bound to be fireworks of some kind considering the powder keg they were already sitting on was about to receive a light from the Middle Eastern man's arrival.

_"I will fly directly into Virginia Beach. Arriving just after 9:00 a.m. your time tomorrow morning." Malachi answered him. "I'm just about to board now."_

"See you then." Gibbs answered him and hung up. His eyes drifting over the others at his table, eager to hear what was going on and landed on Liat. She looked completely ashen with a slight bit of fear in her eyes, having made out enough of the conversation from Gibbs end to guess what was happening. "Director Ben-Gidon is on his way. He'll be here in the morning." He spoke quietly gauging her reaction. E.J. and McGee's eyes both immediately shifted to the young woman as well, wondering the same.

"If you'll excuse me." Liat excused herself standing and suddenly leaving the table to walk the other way down the beach, opposite of Tony and Ziva. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears with the news and didn't need an audience while she processed this information.

The entire table sat quietly for a moment with everyone looking down and Agent Borin examining the bizarre reaction to the news.

Gibbs stood nearly as suddenly, "I'll be back." He nodded looking at McGee and sending the silent message that he was going to speak with Liat.

When he was gone, Agent Borin zeroed in on McGee for answers, "Okay, McGee, what is going on around here?"

"Nothing." McGee stammered swallowing hard under her intense gaze across the table.

"Don't give me that crap. I saw Officer Tuvia's reaction and Gibbs peeling out of here after her. What's going on?" Borin called his bluff with narrowed eyes, trying not to smile at his nervousness.

"Uh, well… you could say that Liat and Director Ben-Gidon are the _old_ version of Tony and Ziva." McGee was finding his mouth suddenly dry feeling the intense stares of both Agent Borin and E.J., who was wondering what he was about to reveal.

"What does that mean exactly?" Borin asked knowing that could mean several things.

"It means, that they used to be partners, Liat and Malachi…and uh," He floundered looking to E.J. for help.

"Are madly in love with each other but refusing to act on it." E.J. finished for McGee looking towards Borin.

"Then what's the deal with the massive rock collection on her finger?" Borin certainly hadn't missed the enormous engagement ring on Liat's finger that glistened immensely in the sun.

"Well," McGee took a breath as this was a bit strange to say, "She is engaged to someone else…because Director Ben-Gidon sort of…well he…I don't know how to put this-" He fumbled for a way to explain before E.J. cut him off.

"He chose his career and new position as Director of Mossad over her." E.J. answered flatly, clearly displeased with this reality and shot a glare at McGee, not understanding why it was so difficult for him to just say that.

"Wow…" Borin sat back with eyes widening, looking down the beach towards Tony and Ziva and then back to where Gibbs was attemping to catch up with Liat in the other direction.

"They haven't seen each other since he chose the career and she got engaged to someone else… So this, will be-" McGee tried to explain.

"_Interesting_." Borin raised her eyebrows with a slight head nod. "Gibbs team never ceases to amaze me with entertainment." She smiled softly and took a drink. "My team seems infinitely boring in comparison."

Liat had walked some distance down the beach before stopping when she could go no futher with a sea wall of rocks. Staring out at the dark ocean now that the sun had set, she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold and forgetting her jacket in her haste to leave the table so quickly. She took a deep breath and exhaled trying to blink back the tears at what she was going to do in seeing Malachi again. Especially now, knowing she was pregnant with their child.

"Here." Gibbs walked quietly up beside her, removing his own jacket and offering it to her seeing she was already cold and wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm fine, Agent Gibbs. Thank you." She waved her hand slightly, indicating he could keep his jacket and immediately began wiping her tear tracks, not wanting to cry in front of the man.

"Yeah I know. You ninja women are always fine." He gave her a small smile when her eyes caught his. He ignored her brush off of his offer and instead wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile, appreciating the warmth from the jacket immediately, tugging it closer around her shoulders and holding it there. "Are you going to tell him, Agent Gibbs?"

"Tell him what?" Gibbs asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets and standing beside her looking out at the moonrising over the water. Pretending not to know what she spoke of in an attempt to get her to talk.

"That I am pregnant." Liat clarified quietly feeling another tear slip from her eye. Agent Gibbs was her Boss while part of his team and he was to inform her Boss in Mossad, Director Ben-Gidon of any changes in that status.

"No." Gibbs shook his head softly looking down and then back out to sea. "I am going to leave that up to you to decide." He paused for a moment, "But if you decide to keep this baby, you are going to have to tell him sooner or later." Liat's eyes flashed to his with deep concern at what he meant, "Not necessarily that he is the father, just that you won't be able to hide a pregnancy from him once you get to a certain point. We'll have to make changes to your position should this situation with Bodnar continue." He mean that they would have to take her out of the Field eventually for her safety and that of the baby and the rest of the team.

Liat nodded in understanding, seeing what he meant. "Do you think I am a terrible person, Agent Gibbs? If I do not tell him I am carrying his child?" She asked quite frankly, knowing that Ziva trusted this man like a father. Had told her of that many times, that Gibbs had given her advice and was there for her when she needed a parental figure.

Gibbs shook his head slowly thinking about it, "No, I do not think you are a terrible person, Liat." He addressed her by name. "I think you are trying to do what is best for this child…and you have valid concerns given what you know now about Ziva and her father as Director of Mossad." He answered honestly. "I think only you can decide what will be right for you and this baby when the time comes." He added softly.

Liat nodded softly listening to what he'd said. "Ziva said something similar." She tugged on the jacket once more feeling the cold seeping in. "You are very similar, you and Ziva, in many ways I am learning."

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head with a soft smile to hear the comparison.

"No, really. You are." Liat gave him a small smile, her tears drying, "She loves you very much. And trusts you, Agent Gibbs. I hear it all the time in the way she speaks of you. You mean a great deal to her." She felt the man should know, still on Ziva's defense after this morning and not understanding what Ziva had done to deserve to be moved.

"She means a great deal to me as well." He admitted softly.

"Why then, did you move her this morning?" Liat asked bluntly, cutting to the chase.

"I'm trying to protect her, as I always have." Gibbs answered quietly with a soft smile to hear Liat eventually coming around to so boldy asking the question.

"From what?" Liat asked not convinced by his methods of protection.

"Herself." Gibbs answered in the next heat beat. "Ziva has always had a fiery response. Action first and thought to her own well being later."

"That is how we are trained as Assassins, Agent Gibbs." Liat defended her response.

"I know. But she isn't an assassin anymore. And she has to think before she reacts." Gibbs responsed quietly.

"She didn't do anything wrong though? Did she?" Liat asked with narrowing eyebrows.

"No." Gibbs answered trying not to smile and instead looked away, given the reasons why he had to separate Ziva and Tony today. "I moved her before something did happen."

"With Tony?" Liat asked and Gibbs couldn't stop his smile this time with the woman's bluntness.

"Yes." He nodded.

"They miss each other." Liat answered shifting the coat around and deciding to stuff her arms into the sleeves, as it was getting colder. "It is difficult to be so near the one you love and forced to hide it." She defended their actions thinking about how painful it had been to hide it for so long with Malachi.

"I know." Gibbs answered quietly with a small smile at how she was defending them and knew she spoke from experience herself.

"Especially since they have been hiding it for years. Now that they are together, they don't want to hide it anymore." Liat continued in their defense even as she began to follow Gibbs down the beach, walking beside him unaware he was leading her back towards the others.

"I know." Gibbs just nodded continuing to smile at Liat's ability to state the obvious, believing he was oblivious to how Tony and Ziva were feeling due to his quiet nature and sometimes harsh reactions. His team, both new and old were very protective of each other and it made him proud to have taught them so well. Apparently, those lessons were now rubbing off on Liat as well. That it was the people you worked with, who mattered the most, not the position or title or prestige of the job. "I always have my teams best interests at heart, Liat." He stopped looking at her intently. "Always."

"I am learning that." Liat answered softly, looking at him intently and thinking about what she'd known of the man in the past and in learning about him through living and working with him these past couple of months. It was starkly different then the world she had grown up in and served under in Mossad. Her life was expendible to Mossad for the greater good. For Team Gibbs, nothing was more important then their' team, each person and their wellbeing, taking care of each other. It had been so foreign, and now becoming familiar.

They walked quite a ways in silence before Gibbs spoke again, getting back to the original topic and concern. She'd done well to deflect the attention from herself, and if not for the years of practice already with Ziva, he may have fallen for it. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked quietly. Not bothering to ask if she 'was' okay, as clearly she was not. She would have deflected that answer with a 'I'm fine' he knew. So he went ahead and skipped that step and went directly for the after of 'going to be.'

"Somehow, Agent Gibbs, I always seem to survive." She answered him honestly after a moment in thought.

He nodded solemnly accepting her answer and his heart felt a little heavier with her admittance to the truth. She, like Ziva, had endured far too much thus far in her young life and like Ziva, he hoped that she only continued to rise for the ashes each time stronger then before. Somehow, he believed she was capable.

"You're not alone, Liat." He looked at her softly before parting company now that they'd arrived back near their table, "We've got your back." He gave her a small head nod and saw the flash of surprise and soft smile as she nodded in recognition.

Liat was choked with emotion at his statement and dared not speak or give herself away. These people had welcomed her into their tiny group with open arms and in such a short time, she felt overwhelmed. It was getting easier and easier to see now, why after spending so much time with them, that Ziva could give up everything in Israel, everything at Mossad including the powerful position of Director, simply to be with them on a daily basis. She hadn't traded one powerful position as Director and agency for another, in fact she seemed to have no aspirations to become the Director of NCIS ever. Rather Ziva was content and happy even, at forever remaining a part of her team, being led by Gibbs and taking orders from him. She not only trusted the man, she looked to him for personal guidance and he had saved her when her own father and Mossad had not. They were patriots to their Cause of that she was certain. But moreso, their loyalty and duty were to one another as a team and as a family. A family they were constantly welcoming her into and it was getting harder and harder to say no to.

"We're calling it a night, Agent Borin. Get an early start in the morning." Gibbs spoke knowing there wasn't anything further they could do until Gidon arrived in the morning. The bodies of the three deceased had been processed and were already on their way back to Ducky and Palmer with the evidence tagged and being sent to Abby.

Borin nodded with a soft smile in agreement and all eyes turned to Ziva and Tony approaching from the beach, now standing 3 feet apart and no longer touching. Their hands had dropped from holding several hundred feet away.

"Enjoy your date?" Borin asked with a raised eyebrow and smile, directing the question mainly at Tony but saw Ziva's eyes widen as well. "Beach picnic and all…" She added and saw Tony's eyes widen considerably as he realized what it actually was they'd been on.

Tony's eyes flashed to both McGee and Gibbs to see smiles that they too recognized it as one of the _Big Three._ When the surprise passed a slow smile spread across his face to realize it had been the truth and now only one remained.

"So what did we miss?" Ziva asked moving things along not wanting everyone to keep looking at them with the raging all-knowing smiles while staring at she and Tony.

"We're calling it a day. Spending the night and getting an early start romorrow. Director Ben-Gidon, will be here in the morning." Gibbs informed them softly and watched both of their eyes widen and mouths fall slightly open before immediately shifting their gazes to Liat. "Grab your gear. Let's go." He instructed, wanting to move them right along as well and away from pondering what this meant for Liat.

Gibbs changed the configurations in the cars on the way to the hotel by having Tony drive the other vehicle, with E.J and McGee while having Liat and Ziva ride with him. He knew Ziva was still upset with him for moving her as she saw it as punishment and knew Liat was upset about Malachi arriving. The last thing she needed was Tony asking her about the man. Ziva and Liat would want to stay together, even if riding in silence with him and it kept Tony and Ziva apart and saved whomever their would-be third car occupent sane by not having to be subjected to their lightening heat and fiery looks on the way to the hotel, which would have either been E.J or McGee. McGee had been subjected to enough of it in his lifetime, Gibbs thought and given her past with Tony, E.J. in the car alone with Tony and Ziva right now was just a bad idea. This was the best configuration he could come up with, though considering how Ziva was refusing to look at him even now from the passenger seat, she was clearly unhappy. That no only was she no longer allowed to sit with Tony and McGee at her desk, she was now removed from riding with them in a car. He wanted to laugh but knew she felt it was anything but funny.

When they arrived at the hotel, Gibbs booked three rooms. One for the females of their team who would share the two double beds, one for the males in McGee and Tony also sharing a room with two double beds and a room for himself at the other end of the hotel with one nice large King Sized bed. At least two of his agents looked less then thrilled with their room assignments hearing him book them.

"Barrett." He handed E.J. the key to the women's room. "McGee." He handed him the other key. "You three go." He waved his hand commanding Liat, E.J. and McGee to depart from his presence to their rooms for the evenings. "I'll see you in the morning. You two," He pointed at Ziva and Tony, "Stay put." He commanded waving them down into the lobby chairs. "I'll be back in a minute." He suddenly left them without explanation.

The others shared looks with them of sympathy to see they were once again in trouble from Gibbs tone and being held back.

"Great," Ziva sighed flopping back into the oversized armchair in the lobby. "We are likely going to get in trouble for our _date_ on the beach now during working hours, Tony." Her tone was loaded with sarcasm as she repeated the word _date _as Agent Borin had called it. "I knew that was a bad idea."

"Relax, _Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon_," Tony offered her a small smile using another movie reference that fit her so well in this moment, "You know you're really cute when you're angry like that, waiting to pounce like a Tiger. Have this little flare in your nostrils," He flicked at his own nose and her dark eyes flashed to his not appreciative of the tease at this moment. "Yes, just like that! It's very sexy now that I know you won't kill me in my sleep."

"And how do you know that, Tony?" Ziva cocked her head to the side with a dangerous smile, teasing and watching him gulp.

"I uh," Tony stammered and then smiled when she did with a small laugh. "Good. You're laughing again. I can breathe a little easier."

"There is nothing funny about this, Tony." Ziva shook her head with a sobering tone, "I do not understand how you can be so flipping about this."

"It's flippant." He corrected her with a small smile, "And I'm not trying to be it's just-"

"He could break us up as partners..." Ziva felt her heart start to pound at the thought of being separated from him after all these years.

"He won't do that, Ziva." Tony tried to calm her, knowing that she knew far less of the situation then he did having ridden and spoken with Gibbs.

"He's already moved me to another desk and now, he will not even let me ride in the same vehicle as you." Ziva countered with all the ways Gibbs had already begun to separate them as a team.

"Let's just give him the benefit of the doubt, Zi." Tony offered leaning forward and taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, Ziver." Gibbs startled them coming up from behind where they were sitting, "Give me the benefit of the doubt." He looked down at her and nodded for Tony to vacate his seat. "You, go to your room." He handed Tony a key and motioned him away.

"Boss?" Tony asked in confusion with the key in his hand about why Gibbs held him back and then ordered him to leave.

"I didn't want to leave Ziver alone. You're free to leave, DiNozzo. Go!" Gibbs looked at him expectantly to get moving.

Tony picked up his duffle with a long look to Ziva. They hadn't even gotten to say goodnight, not prepared for this sudden separation and now he was being ordered away from her and to his room. He mouthed over Gibbs shoulder that he would call her later and Ziva nodded softly.

Ziva took a deep breath when Gibbs sat down in the chair Tony had just been ordered to vacate. She should have known this was coming.

"Ziva," Gibbs began trying to get her to look at him and when she finally did, he could see she didn't want to because they were filled with pain and confusion she was trying hard to hide. "I didn't move you this morning because you were in trouble or had done anything wrong." He began to explain and watched the questioning in her eyes though she remained silent. "I know you are still not used to this, especially given what you've just learned about your father." He spoke quietly not wanting to venture too deeply into that subject especially before bed knowing about her nightmares, "But Ziver," He took a deep breath himself and leaned forward with elbows resting on his knees, "I've got your back. I will always have your back." He held eyes with her to make sure she understood, "If I do something, it is because I always…have your best interests at heart." He watched her eyes filling with tears though she tried hard to blink them back, "Try to remember that."

She nodded softly, not knowing what else to say or do and stood when he did. "I'll walk you to your room." He offered not wanting her to walk there alone. She followed beside him in silence and when they found the room, he stopped and handed her a key. "Your room." He announced with a soft smile, standing a foot in front of her, he leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I love you. Goodnight." He added quietly, wanting to remind her of that. His eyes catching the sparkle in hers and then flashing down to her Star of David necklace.

Today's events had been unsettling for him as well. Especially given the conversation he'd had with Tony and McGee on the way down about seizing the moment and that things would Bodnar would get worse before better, only to discover upon arrival two dead Mossad officers, one looking like Ziva in a pool of blood who'd been executed and wearing a similar necklace. It could have just as easily been Ziva and his heart pounded every time the thought flashed through his mind without permission.

Gibbs started walking away down the hall, hearing Ziva open the door and smiled when he heard her bag drop from her shoulder to the floor.

Ziva couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tony was on the other side of the room staring back at her with wide astonished eyes as well to see her standing in the doorway. They both looked at each other realizing what Gibbs had done. Ziva turned her head rapidly to look down the hallway and saw him now smiling back at her as the elevator doors closed before him.

Gibbs was pleased with himself at the look on Ziva's face. He'd give them the night. The day had been rough enough. He stopped at Liat and E.J.'s rooms to inform them that Ziva was safe for the night and they should get some rest with no further explanation. McGee was more then surprised when he opened the door to his room and found Gibbs, not Tony was his room mate for the evening and then smiled widely when he realized what Gibbs had done for Tony and Ziva, in giving them his room. Neither spoke of the gesture and got ready for bed.

"How do you feel about sundaes?" Gibbs asked McGee when they were both lying back against their respective headboards in their own double beds. They'd been watching _Man on Fire _with Denzel Washington on the movie network.

McGee was startled by the sudden question and didn't know how to respond, "Well, Boss I guess… I like Sunday. The day of rest and all. Went to Mass early as a kid-"

"No, McGee! Not _those_ Sundays!" Gibbs shook his head with an incredulous look, "I'm asking about the ice cream kind! Thought we'd order room service."

"Oh," McGee was even more surprised and befuddled by this development, "I like sundaes."

"Well good." Gibbs nodded towards the phone, "Order two. I want mine with peanuts."

* * *

"So how do you think McGee is doing with Gibbs as a room mate for the evening?" Tony asked Ziva with a smile as they lay together in bed coming down from their high, having devoured each other nearly the moment Ziva was inside the door. "They're probably ordering room service. Sundaes with peanuts. Boss likes those. Stunned me with that knowledge when I had to bunk with him." Tony smiled with heart still pounding as Ziva climbed on top of him once more, kissing him soundly and stealing his breath.

"I do not want to talk about Gibbs or McGee…anymore." She shook her head of the thoughts, "One is essentially my father and the other my brother… I do not want to think of them when I am like this," She gestured to their sweaty naked bodies lying in mass of tangled sheets, "With you. Understood?" Ziva commanded with a sharp nod and Tony nodded just as quickly swallowing hard as she pinned his arms back and leaned over him. "I am, the only dessert… you should be concerned with Tony."

"Oh yes…" Tony remembered his earlier promise on the beach and swallowed hard when she flipped her hair in the sexy way that made him come undone when she took charge and he nearly squealed with anticipation of what was to come. "The best dessert there is, _Ziva David_."

"Tony," Ziva was staring intently into his dark green eyes squirming down against him.

"Yes?" He asked near breathless feeling her body sliding further down his own.

"Stop talking and kiss me." Ziva commanded with only one thing on her mind and Tony happily obliged.

* * *

When they all met in the morning for breakfast, Tony and Ziva were the last to arrive. They sat down to join them with smiles being shared though no one said anything about last nights sleeping arrangments and continued on with restless chatter, most everyone focused now on Malachi's immediate impending arrival. Liat looked especially green this morning with her Morning Sickness and nerves now in full swing. Tony's plate piled high with greasy bacon from the Continental Breakfast had nearly undone her when he sat down beside her and she barely made it over him and to the bathroom before vomiting up what little she had eaten.

"A peace offering." Tony smiled softly to her holding the door as they left the hotel. He extended his hand to give her an _Everything Bagel_ with Cream cheese knowing those were her favorite, "Breakfast to go." He smiled again feeling terrible for being the cause of her getting sick. "I am so sorry. I will remembering not to eat any greasy meat in front of you from now on…" Liat visibly swallowed hard when he even said the words, "Or mention it." He amended seeing her reaction and mental reminder.

"I'm fine, Tony. Really. This is sweet. Thank you." She took the bagel and let him off the hook with her own soft smile.

"You two," Gibbs pointed to Ziva and Tony, "With me. You three in the other car." He motioned to E.J., Liat and McGee, once again changing the configuration.

"Shot gun." Tony called it smiling at Ziva as that had always been something they fought over, who sat in the passenger seat and she smiled softly shaking her head following Gibbs around the vehicle to get into the backseat.

Gibbs opened his door and felt Ziva pull on his arm stopping him. Without saying anything, she reached up and hugged him tightly, not letting go for several moments until she felt his arms return the hug and then took a deep breath.

"I know you always have my back. I do." She spoke still hugging him and then stepped back, "I just get confused sometimes by your methods." She admitted nervously, shifting around on her feet feeling like she disappointed him for not realizing that sooner. "Thank you…and I love you too." She added quietly with a smile before opening the door and quickly sliding into the back seat.

Gibbs stood a moment with a smile and then climbed in as well. Tony was already waiting for them both, having watched the hug through the windows and smiled back at Ziva when she was buckling in. The smile she gave him in return was radiant in comparison to yesterday's solemn mood and he hoped that meant today was going to be a good day.

Watching Ziva in the rearview mirror as he began driving out of the parking lot, Gibbs found it hard to miss the permanent smile on her face now as well. "So about last night." He decided now was the time to broach the subject and watched Tony and Ziva both visibly tense at its mentioning, "If you two give me 100% during the day when we're working cases… I will do my best to give you as much down time together as I can." He offerd quietly and stunned both Ziva and Tony who were looking at him with wide-eyes. "I'm not trying to punish you. I'm trying to help you navigate these new waters of having both a working and personal relationship." Ziva and Tony remained absolutely silent, more silent then he'd ever heard them in his life actually with neither having a comment just simply staring at him in disbelief. "Did you hear me?" He finally asked when neither responded after several minutes.

"Yes, Boss." "Yes, Gibbs." Came in tandem responses.

"Good." Gibbs nodded and that was the end of it. "So about our incoming guest in Director Ben-Gidon." He moved onto the next topic at hand. "We're still not showing our cards to him about the _Hashshashini Project_ and what we've learned until he shows us something first. Understood?"

"Yes, Boss." "Yes, Gibbs." Came in tandem responses again and made him smile at how insync Tony and Ziva were, even in their responses after years of being part of Team Gibbs.

"We're also letting Liat reveal what she wants to him, when she wants to and staying out of it. Is that understood?" He ordered knowing that both had vested interests now in the woman's wellbeing and that Tony had conversations with Malachi in the past about his relationship with Liat.

"Yes, Boss." "Yes, Gibbs." Though Tony knit his brows not liking the idea of not being able to speak with Malachi about how badly he'd messed up and trying to push him in the right direction again.

"Got a problem with that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked seeing the look and feeling the vibe from Tony though he had said nothing.

"I just…he's having a baby with her and he doesn't even know it. I can't help but feel like we should be doing something to help make this situation right." Tony answered honestly and clearly flustered.

"You don't think there were a million times we wanted to step in and make the two of you see the light?" Gibbs looked at him incredulously. "You had to be in a place where you were both ready. They're not there yet."

"You gave us both lots of subtle hints though along the way, Boss. Everyone did." Tony argued thinking about all of those in the past few months, how everyone had tried to help he and Ziva find their way. "Sometimes not so subtle." He remembered with a smile, Gibbs telling him to '_find a way to make it up to her_' after he'd lied to Ziva about having a date with a girl he'd met at a bar with McGee when they were actually playing video games and he hadn't asked her out.

"Subtle hints and giant shoves are two different things, DiNizzo." Gibbs continued to stare at the road, driving along the beach towards their rendevous point with Borin.

"Boss, I'm finding this slightly contradictory to your _Rules of Engagement_ and…reprimanding," Tony chose his words carefully realizing Ziva was in the car and listening intently, unaware of the conversation they'd had the day before about his intentions towards her in the near future. "Aren't they wasting the good between them? And taking each other for granted?"

"We don't know that he's good, DiNozzo. And until we do, we have to assume that he's not. Guilty until proven innocent." Gibbs added looking at Tony and eyes flashing to Ziva in the rearview mirror then back to the road. "The Rules of Engagement are reserved for family." He added softly feeling both of their eyes suddenly on him. "So I'm not really concerned about how they apply to what Director Ben-Gidon is feeling. Liat is a part of our Team right now. We're on her side, whatever that may be."

"The _Rules of Engagement_ are for family, Boss?" Tony asked quietly feeling there was more to this statement then he'd previously revealed and feeling a little choked up to hear Gibbs say 'family' in reference to them. "Rules #5 and #8?"

"When used in this way, yes." Gibbs answered without looking at them. "I adapted them for work." He paused speaking quietly as he pulled into a parking spot, "They were Shannon's Rules." He knew he surprised them seeing Tony's eyes widen beside him and mouth hang slightly open, "Her most important rules. Numbers One and Two." He parked and shut the vehicle off, turning to look at first Tony and then Ziva. "You never break these rules. Understood?" He gave them both a sharp head nod, and saw their deeper understanding now, of how and why these rules came to be and were so important. They both nodded quietly in response and he quickly opened the door and left them sitting in silence.

Tony turned in his seat to look at Ziva. "Before we step out of this car, I'm going to take a moment and follow the _Rules of Engagement_… Ani ohev otach, Ziva David. Always."

"I love you too, Tony." Ziva leaned forward and kissed him overwhelmed with emotion for him, especially after hearing Gibbs tell them where those rules originated and why they were so important. Especially to Gibbs having lost the love of his life. He knew they loved each other and were meant to be. He'd made that clear. What had just become very clear to them both, was that Gibbs was also trying to teach them how to take care of that love and protect it, never taking it or each other for granted. Always the leader. Always the teacher. Always the loving parent to them both.

Gibbs waited in the back of the SUV, giving them a moment of privacy knowing they would need it after that and no one said anything as they stepped out to join him and all walked forward to meet the others who'd parked on the other side of the lot. Agent Borin already with them.

They'd just arrived standing in a group when a black SUV pulled into the parking lot with blackend windows; everyone on Team Gibbs instinctively moving to surround Ziva as a wall of protection not sure whom it was with hands on weapon at the ready. The quickness of the move and without thought or speaking to each other, impressed Borin at their efficiency in protecting Ziva. It reminded her how vulnerable Ziva still was from attacks and how that thought was constantly on the rest of the teams minds in protective mode. The SUV rolled to a stop just beside them and the passenger door opened with a man jumping out, immediately moving to open the backdoor. Malachi had arrived.

He nodded at his security guards in appreciation and stepped out of the vehicle. Dressed in an impressive suit, black shades and very expensive shoes, Tony noticed, he stood beside the car and rebuttoned his jacket. Every bit the part of the Director of Mossad now.

Malachi began looking them over and smiling softly to see the tight ring they'd made around the one person he couldn't see but knew was there from their protective demeanors. _Ziva_.

"Good morning, everyone." He greeted them walking towards them and the stance of the group relaxed a little. "Agent Gibbs." He extended his hand to shake and Gibbs returned it.

His glasses were dark enough that they could not see his eyes but could tell from the way he scanned their faces he was looking for just one. And when he saw her in the very back of their group, he could not stop the small smile that grew on his face, "Shalom aleikhem, Liat." He greeted her in Hebrew.

Liat took a breath and stepped forward, "Shalom… _Director_ Ben-Gidon."


	44. Chapter 44

"Director Ben-Gidon, huh?" Malachi smiled with a hint of something in his voice. "So formal, Liat." He finally lifted his sunglasses and looked her in the eye. "It is good to see you." He smiled softly, kissing both of her cheeks in a greeting and Liat looked away.

"Mal," Tony stepped forward deciding to intervene unable to help himself and felt Gibbs penetrating gaze to the back of his skull for doing so, "Good flight?" He extended his hand.

"Not bad, Agent DiNozzo." Malachi smiled and shook Tony's hand. "So, how is she?" He asked peering around Tony and catching first sight of Ziva. "Hello Ziva." He greeted her and Tony stepped aside but stayed close. "You are looking well." He kissed both of her cheeks.

"Likewise, Director." Ziva greeted him with a soft smile, eyeing him cautiously and steeling glances at Liat as she backed away, out of his line of immediate sight.

"Your wounds have all healed?" He asked looking Ziva up and down.

"For the most part, yes." Ziva answered honestly but not getting into details. "And you, how is life as the Director of Mossad treating you?"

"I never knew the long hours your father put in at this position. I believe I may never sleep again." He smiled softly and saw her immediately tense and then let it go. His eyes tracking to the others feeling them all take a step in towards Ziva in protective mode at the mere mention of her father and took notice of the change. "McGee," He extended his hand, "Always nice to see you. Agent Barrett." He greeted her as well with a kiss to her cheek. "And I do not believe I've had the pleasure of making your acquaintance," He smiled his charming smile at Agent Borin.

"Special Agent Abigail Borin." She smiled and extended her hand to greet him forgoing his cheek kisses she'd witnessed with the other women. "Coast Guard." He certainly was handsome and charming she thought, eyeing his interactions with all in a curious nature, especially Agent Tuvia's knowing the back story now.

"A pleasure." He smiled and flipped his sunglasses down again, all business, "Let us take a look at the crime scene, shall we?"

They walked down to the beach where the yacht was stilled marooned, waiting for his arrival. Liat lingered in the back and Ziva slowed her gait as did E.J. to walk on either side of her, in an unconscious stance of protection. McGee and Tony stood side-by-side walking directly in front of them and offered a buffer of protection even from the line of sight between Mal and Liat.

Gibbs and Borin took point in explaining the manner in which they found the bodies, pointing to bits of evidence and what they knew while the others remained unceremoniously quiet and simply listened. When it was decided that NCIS had jurisdiction and should take the lead, Borin, Ben-Gidon and Gibbs decided to have the boat hauled into NCIS for Abby to go over and Borin would be making the journey north with them to continue the investigation from D.C.

"Liat," Malachi stopped her as they were all walking towards their vehicles, reaching for her hand and holding it looking down at the diamond ring on her finger. They couldn't read his reaction or eyes behind the dark glasses. "Something you forget to tell me?" He asked in Hebrew quietly.. "You are engaged?"

Liat refused to answer and pulled her hand away.

"I asked you a question, Agent Tuvia and I expect an answer." He ordered again in Hebrew speaking to her in a rather rough voice, annoyed at Liat's lack of response and forcing her to look at him and respond.

Ziva took a step forward, making Gibbs, McGee and Tony all do the same going on her reaction. They couldn't understand what was being said but had some inclination given the physical interaction between the two with Malachi inspecting her hand and ring and Liat pulling it away.

"Do not act as though you are surprised, Director. You are the one who sent him after all," Liat answered forcefully in Hebrew, "For this very reason, yes?" She challenged him with dark eyes, feeling her heart pounding and angry on the rise at his reaction to her engagement.

Malachi seemed taken a back and gathered himself though anger was clearly visible in the tight set of his jaw, realizing they had an audience and cocked his head to the side, "Congratulations then. We will speak of this more and why I was not informed, Agent Tuvia." He continued in Hebrew and then switched to English, "Agent Gibbs, I would like Agent Tuvia to ride with me to D.C. we have many things to discuss."

"I am protecting Ziva. I do not leave her side." Liat immediately responded using her orders to protect Ziva as her own personal shield, stepping back beside Ziva, not wanting to be left alone with Malachi right now for the long 3-hour car ride north.

Malachi smiled looking over the two and how fiercely Liat responded in not wanting to leave Ziva or her side. "Then, Agent David is more then welcome to ride along with us." He answered smoothly extending his hand to Ziva towards his waiting vehicle.

"Not happening." Tony responded immediately feeling his heart pound at the thought of Ziva riding in the car with Malachi when they still weren't sure of where his loyalties lie.

"Agent David rides with me." Gibbs stepped forward feeling the same protectiveness coming over him. He didn't want to subject Liat to the long car ride trapped with him either, seeing as how he was using his position to pull rank on her for a more personal conversation. Malachi had the final say in Liat given he was the Director of Mossad and she their Liason but he hoped the man would relent and leave her with his team.

"And I stay with Ziva." Liat reaffirmed that she was not leaving Ziva's side. "Those were your orders, Director Ben-Gidon, the reason I am here, correct?" She reminded him with a challenging tone, calling him out in front of the others in a round about way that he was trying to use this time to speak with her about personal things, throwing aside his previous orders for her just because of his arrival.

"Fine." Malachi raised his hands slightly in defeat and smiled at their tactic, "But we will speak later, Agent Tuvia." He moved towards his vehicle where his guard had the door open and waiting, "We have much to discuss it seems." He added in Hebrew looking at her pointedly and disappeared into the car.

"You two," Gibbs nodded towards Liat and Ziva, "With me. You three." He nodded towards Tony, McGee and E.J., "Get in the car. Go." He ordered them quickly wanting them out of the parking lot and already on edge. They all began to move quickly watching Malachi's vehicle already on the move.

"Never a dull moment with your team, is there, Gibbs?" Borin smiled at him having watched the entire interaction with great fascination. She knew this case and investigation would be anything but dull. The air was still charged and humming from the fiery encounter between the Director of Mossad and the NCIS Mossad Liason and Gibbs teams protectiveness of Ziva screaming to the forefront in their quiet way.

Gibbs sighed and took a breath watching his team split up and get into their assigned vehicles, "If it were dull, something would be wrong." He shook his head once, realizing how true that statement was. Every time things had gone quiet with his team, it meant something more sinister was happening in the background. Like the summer Ziva had stayed in Israel. They'd had no contact, everything was too calm and then all hell broke lose when it was revealed she'd been killed on the _Damocles_.

"I'll follow you." Borin nodded with a soft head nod and they both moved quickly towards their vehicles.

* * *

"Liat, what was that about?" Gibbs asked directly once he'd slid into the driver's seat with Liat riding Shotgun and Ziva sitting in the middle of the backseat as she always did now, away from the windows. He didn't bother to mix words, he needed to know what the status was of the situation though he had a fairly good idea.

"He was angry with me for not disclosing that I'd become engaged, Agent Gibbs. I told him that he should not pretend to act surprised. He sent Asa after all." Liat countered trying to keep any emotion from her voice, "His Mossad spies would have certainly informed him almost the moment it occurred anyway. He was just using his authority to react angrily that I did not tell him personally." She knew him well in that regard to read his true thoughts and feelings from his response. Liat inhaled a sarcastic laugh shaking her head and looking out the window, lowering her own sunglasses to hide her eyes, "He sends the man to propose to me and then reacts with jealousy when I actually accept. So typical." She added quietly and Gibbs and Ziva shared a glance in the rearview mirrors reflection.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Gibbs asked wondering how these two fiery individuals were going to be able to conduct themselves on this investigation or if he'd need to remove Liat temporarily.

"Not from my end, Agent Gibbs." Liat answered him without looking at him, deciding resolutely that she would not give Malachi anything to use against her from here on out. His abuse of authority and acting jealous only angered her further.

* * *

When they arrived back in D.C. it was straight to work for them all. Ziva looked at her old desk sadly and walked past, setting her things down on the other side of the wall where she shared a sad glance with Liat who was sitting in the space beside her.

Gibbs took a seat at his desk to go over his paperwork quickly from what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. When McGee, Tony and E.J. all took their seats in absolute silence, he took notice as it was never that quiet when they'd all returned. His eyes flashed up to see all of their heads hung low and E.J. looking positively guilty to be sitting back down at Ziva's desk across from his. He remembered he had switched them and had yet to switch them back. His phone rang before he could continue with his thoughts and answered.

"Preliminary findings are finished, Jethro." Ducky informed him quickly.

"On our way." He nodded to his team as Ben-Gidon stepped off the elevator with Borin, the two having arrived at the same time and clearing security.

"You have your own desk." Malachi smiled looking down at Liat as he passed, seemingly surprised and amused by the thought as he passed she and Ziva.

"Ducks waiting, let's go." Gibbs stood motioning for Gidon and Borin to follow.

They rode the elevator down to Autopsy mostly in silence and Borin took note of the chilly air between them. Team Gibbs was purposely holding this man at arms length and given he was the Director of Mossad, she could certainly understand why…but their reactions seemed more on a personal nature.

"What do you have, Ducky?" Gibbs asked charging into the room, ready to get down to business.

"Director Ben-Gidon," Ducky acknowledge Malachi with a slight head nod as a sign of respect for his new title and position, "Abigail," he turned his attention towards Agent Borin with a smile, "Always a pleasure. " She smiled in turn and Gibbs sighed with hands on hips, indicating he was waiting on Ducky.

"Our Navy SEAL, Tyler Floren." Ducky began with the body closest to them. "Appears to have died from a single gunshot wound through his front temporal lobe. The wound would indicate close range. His body shows some signs of bruising that are common in someone who has recently been in close hand-to-hand combat. The bruising on the other two bodies would suggest, that before they were all killed, they had been fighting. Most likely each other." He moved down the row towards the next body.

"Our Mossad Officer, Rachel Cohen." Ducky presented standing over her body, "Appears to have died from a single gunshot wound through the base of her skull, that likely severed her spinal cord immediately at her brain stem." He rolled her head to the side slightly so the others could see her entrance wound. "Ironic, how much she looks like our very own Ziva." He shook his head sadly looking down at the dark haired woman.

Malachi's facial expression had changed considerably as he looked at her face and Gibbs took notice in his change in demeanor, the man's eyes never leaving the woman's face and recalling what he'd said about them being friends as well as fine officers.

"The husband, Ducky?" Gibbs prompted the man to move on, not wanting to think about or be reminded of how much alike the woman looked to Ziva.

"Mr. Cohen." Ducky moved to the third and final body, turning the man's head to the side to once again reveal the kill shot. "Tragically, met the same end as his wife. Single gunshot wound through the base of the skull. I removed the bullets from all three of our victims and sent them to Abby already. Mr. Palmer and I should be finished with their complete autopsies by tomorrow morning." He announced.

Gibbs nodded at Ducky who saw Malachi's reaction staring down at the man's face and left them alone, backing away as did Agent Borin.

"It's hard to see someone you cared about lying in autopsy." Gibbs spoke quietly, poking the bear to see what reaction he may get, still unsure of where Malachi's loyalties were. "Ziva was lying on this exact table when I called you."

"Yes, Agent Gibbs. I did what I had to do in order to save Ziva's life." Malachi responded not looking at Gibbs or taking his eyes from the man's face, "I have already apologized for the pain that caused all of you. Fortunately, for all of you, she was not really gone. My friends…were not so lucky." His eyes flashed up to look intently at Gibbs. "I did not send them to their deaths. I did not give this order."

"Then lets start talking about who did." Gibbs challenged him to cut the small talk and get down to business. "What do you know about the _Hashshashini Project_, Director?" Malachi was already aware they knew of the project, given that Liat had informed him weeks ago when they'd turned to him for help. That had yet to hear anything in response to that request and now the ball was in Malachi and Mossad's court.

"This is not the appropriate place to discuss such things, Agent Gibbs." Malachi stepped even closer with face near Gibbs and speaking quietly with a challenging tone. "There are other things that need to be addressed first."

"Like what?" Gibbs held back his temper, not liking Gidon's attitude and refusal to answer the question.

"Your mole problem, or starters." Malachi's voice dropped even further, near whispering levels. "Your walls have ears."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed reading Malachi's eyes and seeing he knew more then he was letting on, "What do you know?"

"A great deal more then you." Malachi stepped back. "Let us find a more appropriate place to discuss this. Shall we?"

Gibbs nods his consent and steps back. Malachi steps forward towards Noah Cohen's body and mutters a prayer in Hebrew that he doesn't understand but remembers Hadar doing the same in Israel over Rivkin's body on arrival. He moves towards Rachel and then does the same, standing above her head as Gibbs, Borin, Ducky and Palmer looked on.

The three of them, along with Malachi's constant bodyguard, walked back to the elevator in silence. No one speaking as they ascended towards the Bull Pen once more. They didn't expect any new information from Ducky's preliminary findings, with their causes of death fairly obvious when they'd arrived on the scene, though the indication that there was a fight before their deaths had been news. They would have to wait until Abby had further processed the evidence to get any further on the case and in the meantime, they had other matters to discuss. The mole in NCIS being one of them.

"Agent Gibbs," Malachi announced when the elevator was coming to a stop, "I need to speak with you alone. Somewhere secure."

Gibbs nodded as the doors opened and Borin excused herself when Gibbs eyes asked her to go ahead.

The doors to the elevator closed once more and Gibbs hit the Emergency Stop button, sending them into darkness.

"Go ahead," Gibbs motioned the man, "Its secure." He eyed the guard behind him suspiciously and then looked back to Malachi.

"I will not discuss anything, especially not _The Hashshashini Project_ until your facility has been secured and thus far, Agent Gibbs, it is not." Malachi informed him, "You have a mole problem."

"So do you from what I hear." Gibbs challenged him, shifting on his feet, "_Reis_." He offered the man's name as bait to see how Malachi would react. Reis had been the name of the man Liat identified as the one who had been helping Malachi take over as Director and turned up in a photo with Illan Bodnar.

"He has been dealt with." Malachi quickly answered, brushing aside the subject, "Your problem however, still exists."

"What do you know?" Gibbs asked tired of playing this game. "You clearly believe you know more, Director, so lets hear it."

"You do not trust me, Agent Gibbs. I am not blind. Your entire teams disposition has shifted in my presence from my previous visit to now." Malachi offered with a small smile crossing his arms over his chest. "You all regard me with much suspicion. Have I wronged you in some manner that I am not aware?"

"Everyone is guilty until proven innocent from here on out in regards to association with Ziva." Gibbs answered, avoiding Malachi's direct question with specific details about why they were suspicious of him. "Put your cards on the table, Malachi and we'll see where that leaves you."

"Then consider this a gift in proving my innocence, Agent Gibbs." Malachi smiled at Gibbs bluntness and protective nature towards Ziva, "I know the identity of the great Cyber Terrorist you seek. The one called, 'MC."

"Who is it?" Gibbs asked with interest fully peeked.

"He is the baby brother of someone I am certain you are familiar with." Malachi's smiled faded and he took a deep breath, "Saleem Igor Ulman."

"Saleem?" Gibbs felt his heart start to pound at another connection to the man who had tortured Ziva for so many months.

Malachi nodded slowly, "And he works in this very building, Agent Gibbs. Side by side… every single day with plenty of access to Ziva." He snapped his fingers and the guard behind him held up Malachi's briefcase, cuffed to his wrist. Malachi reached inside to collect a folder.

"Name." Gibbs demanded with anger rising and fear taking over quickly that Saleem's brother was working in their building with access to Ziva.

"His birth name is Kahlil Hussein Ulman." Malachi answered handing the folder over to Gibbs, "But you know him as NCIS Security Systems Administrator Kevin Hussein."

Gibbs felt all the air suddenly leave his lungs flipping open the folder and staring down at the photo of the young man he'd seen nearly daily. The young seemingly geeky techie who solved all of their technology problems, was responsible for uping their security after MTAC was hacked and as it turned out, had now been revealed to be responsible for the hacking to begin with. His mind flashed to the man helping them fool Ajay Khan just weeks ago to give up the Cyber Terrorist MC's IP location in an attempt to hunt him down. His celebratory dancing with both Tony and Ziva, standing right beside her, at their job well done. Saleem's brother within inches of Ziva.

"How do you know this?" Gibbs asked near breathless looking over the file, written in Hebrew.

"I went looking into how our genetically-altered flowers for the Project Ziva's father created, ended up here in America and used on an attempt in Ziva's life." Malachi explained. "Shipments were sent and in back tracking how that was possible when I'd never authorized such a thing, we discovered that the system had been hacked and orders given under my name. The hacker responsible for the shipment was the man called, _MC_. As for the rest, it is tied to Reis and the _Hashshashini Project_ which I would like to discuss at length in time, but now is not it." Malachi purposely flipped to the end of the file and revealed another photo, of three young men with their arms around each other. "The brothers Ulman. Saleem, Kahlil, and Ashour."

Gibbs couldn't ignore the evidence in front of him. There sat the unmistakable face of Saleem Ulman with his arm wrapped around the man he knew to be Kevin, their tech geek. Quiet, harmless, Kevin who seemed to be more smitten with Ziva then intent on killing her.

"You think he's the one who placed the flower next to Ziva?" Gibbs asked Malachi directly, hearing what he'd said about _MC _being responsible for the flower shipment to the US.

"If he didn't, he helped whomever did by covering for them. Looping the security footage in the hallway leading to Ziva's room that day, covering their tracks." Malachi shifted his weight, "He has access to everything, Agent Gibbs. Unlimited access to every single thing you do at NCIS from your emails, phone calls, GPS locations, files, where you are at and what is being said at all times within this building. He has the ability to hear and see everything you do. He is in place as the perfect mole."

"He was placed by Bodnar?" Gibbs asked trying to understand how this went down. Kevin had been working with them for quite some time. Long before Director Eli David had been gunned down and yet had a part in the most recent events of the attack on Ziva while she was recovering. An attack orchestrated by Illan Bodnar, linking these two men.

"Well that's the other part of this situation that we need do discuss, Agent Gibbs, as it seems to all be tied together." Malachi sighed uncrossing his arms and instead putting them on his hips. "Ilan Bodnar did not place Kahlil Ulman into this office as a mole. Director Eli David did."


	45. Chapter 45

"_Kevin_!" Tony nearly screamed in disbelief with wide-eyes when Gibbs pulled his team into the elevator to reveal the truth of the Cyber Terrorist _MC's _identity. He'd led them into the metal box on the pretense they were all going downstairs to speak with Abby.

Malachi made up an excuse to visit with Director Craig and Agent Borin about who really had _jurisdiction_ while Team Gibbs was left crammed into the elevator to discuss a plot to pull the man into custody.

"I can't believe Mr. '_Improv and I play the terrorist and it's a blast!' _is in fact, our terrorist!" Tony started banging his head against the side of the wall in theatrical fashion, "How. Did. We. Not. See. This?" He beat his head with each word. Thinking about all the times he boasted about being able to catch the Worlds' Greatest Cyber Terrorist if only Kevin fixed their computers.

"I liked Kevin." McGee looked down befuddled, in shock and saddened.

"Yeah, we know, McGoo! He invited you to his improv session!" Tony retorted with narrowing eyebrows and then his posture fell, coming clean at McGee's knowing look. "Yeah, okay…I liked him too." He had to admit, especially after their adventure to trick Khan into telling them the location of the IP address.

"I can't believe he's our MC." McGee shook his head in amazement, "Brilliant really, to guise himself as our Security Administrator. Last person we'd ever suspect of hacking our own system is the person in charge of protecting it."

"And then to fool us by helping us with Khan. Getting him to reveal _MC's_ IP address when it was him all along? That is impressive. He really is good with his improv, I never would have believed he was actually MC." Tony and McGee continued to marvel at Kevin's duplicity, speaking as if they were the only two in the crammed elevator instead of the six there were.

"If you two are done with your wonderment in his abilities to fool us, perhaps I can continue with my information?" Gibbs finally interrupted and snapped them both back into line with sheepish looks and wide-startled eyes. He'd only revealed that Kevin their techie was actually the Cyber Terrorist _MC, _the man they'd been looking for, before Tony erupted with his shout of disbelief and wonderment.

"Won't happen again, Boss." Tony apologized stepping back.

Gibbs gave him a stern look and turned his attention back to Ziva, who suddenly had a sinking feeling with the way Gibbs was looking at her.

"Kevin's real name is Kahlil Hussein Ulman." Gibbs spoke quietly and watched Ziva inhale a shaking breath, "Baby brother to Saleem Ulman." He added quietly.

"_Whaaaaaat_?" Tony gasped in barely above a whisper, losing all wonderment of Kevin their Improv Cyber Terrorist. His heart started to pound rapidly at the thought of Saleem's brother in such close vicinity to Ziva. His mind racing with all of their interactions.

Gibbs handed over the photo from the file Malachi had brought to Ziva. "The Ulman Brothers. Saleem, Kahlil, Ashour." He named them quietly while everyone fell silent staring at Kevin's smiling face next to Saleem's. "Malachi said he tracked the genetically altered flower shipment from the location in Israel to the US via a hacker…it was Kevin." He watched as Ziva's eyes slowly looked from the photo up to his, hearing his involvement in the deadly lily left lying on her bed as a message from Illan Bodnar.

"Bodnar's had a mole on us the entire time?" Tony asked realizing the same thing about Kevin and Bodnar's connection via that flower and swallowing hard in realizing how much access Kevin had to them given his security duties and ability to monitor everything.

"Bodnar didn't place him." Gibbs sighed with eyes flashing around his group and then back to Ziva, "Kevin was originally placed by Director David." He heard the small gasps from his team though his eyes held fast to Ziva, making sure she was okay as she absorbed this information.

"He wanted eyes and ears on me at all times. Someone to report back to him with my every move." Ziva spoke out loud the realization and rationalization as to why her father would do such a thing. Kevin's arrival and her return from Africa and retirement from Mossad ran nearly parallel. Gibbs nodded softly in agreement.

Liat was having a difficult time processing what she was hearing. As a Mossad Officer, Director David's tactic made perfect sense. To send someone in to infiltrate and report back on someone's activities. But this wasn't just someone, this was Ziva, his own daughter. After the atrocities he'd already committed against her by sending her to be broken in the camp, he'd still maintained his control over her life by spying on her continuously via a mole. And not just any more, but the brother of the man who had raped and tortured her for months on end. One that was later killed in her rescue and that he had placed to work right beside her. His abuse of power for his own personal reasons struck a deep chord of fear through her, especially when thinking about Malachi in small ways, already doing the same with these abuses of the power of Mossad. By having his spies watch her and report back to him, as with her engagement.

"Kevin...Kahlil, whatever the hell his name is," Tony had found his anger and it was growing out of fear as he watched Ziva looking at the photo, "He's Arab so why work for Mossad and Director David?"

"We have many Arab moles and infiltrators around the world, Tony." Liat answered finding her voice and speaking on behalf of her agency.

"Ari." Ziva spoke suddenly catching their attention and pausing before explaining, "He infiltrated Hamas for Mossad." She paused taking a deep breath in possible realization of how and why this could be, "The name _Ulman_ is Jewish in origin. I would not be surprised if we learned that these three men," she looked down at the photo, "had an Arab mother and Jewish father like my brother." She reminded them of what her father had done in having a child with the woman for just such purpose: to create a mole inside an enemy group.

_Bred into espionage_. Was a thought they all had and sent simultaneous chills down their spines.

"Malachi said this is tied to the _Hashshashini Project._" Gibbs informed them with further information about the situation and saw their surprised eyes at the first mentioning of the Secret Project from Malachi. "Said he would explain more on what he knows after we deal with the mole situation."

"So, how _are_ we going to deal with this situation, Boss?" Tony asked ready to pounce on Kevin and demand answers.

"We're going to beat him at his own game, DiNozzo." Gibbs gave a small confident head nod and soft smile at Ziva, "Improv."

_"Oh I can't wait to hear how this will play out." _A voice suddenly came from now where in the elevator, startling them all. _"Though, I must say, your improv with Khan was pretty impressive." _The voice was unmistakable now as they all looked around frantically.

"Kevin!" Tony seethed and they realized he was listening and or watching them.

Gibbs immediately hit the release button the elevator but it didn't move and all of their hearts began to pound a little more realizing that the man had them all trapped in the elevator now.

_"Did you really believe I wouldn't notice that you disappear into the elevator, shut it down and come back out again several minutes later over the course of the last few years I have been here, Agent Gibbs? You of course, use it for strictly business purposes but the others,"_ Kevin chuckled_, "You put on quite a show from time to time."_

Tony and Ziva immediately shared a look knowing that he must have seen their most recent make out sessions. Meaning he could also see them now.

_"Relax, you two, I won't spill those secrets." _Kevin answered_, "Some things are best kept private." _

Gibbs shot a look over at them and realized something had been occurring between them in the elevator from Kevin's cryptic messages.

"What do you want, Kahlil?" Gibbs asked using his real name and realizing they were now a part of whatever he had in store for them. "How long are you going to hold us all hostage in here?" It was already cramped and getting hot.

_"I still prefer Kevin, Agent Gibbs." _Kahlil corrected him_, "It's more American and I've become rather fond of it during my time in this country, so please, continue to use it." _

They were all sharing looks with each other in nervousness at how utterly calm Kevin seemed about this entire thing.

_"And I'm not holding you hostage per say, Agent Gibbs," _Kevin continued and sounded as though he were still intimidated by Gibbs,_ "But you walked into the elevator, and when I heard you speaking I realized that my gig was up. You left me with no other choice but to keep you here temporarily. I have no intention of harming any of you, if that is your concern."_

"What do you want, Kevin?" Gibbs asked again annoyed and completely unnerved to be trapped in an elevator by the man they now knew as the Digital Bin Laden, the World's Foremost Cyber Terrorist.

_"Your information about me is fairly accurate but also incomplete, Agent Gibbs. I wanted the chance to explain myself and have your full attention without prying eyes and ears overhearing this conversation." _Kevin continued_, "I knew you would never hear what I had to say once you realized my brother was Saleem." _He paused,_ "When I first received this assignment, just after my brother's death at your hands, Agent Gibbs… I wanted all of you to die in very slow and painful ways. Especially you, Ziva."_

Kevin singled her out and everyone's eyes flashed to her and tensed, their hearts pounding faster to hear him say their fears out loud, having the man so close to her all these years.

_"I didn't believe what I had been told about what my brother had supposedly done to you. I believed it had been amplified to justify their reasons for killing him." _Kevin began to tell his side of the story and they all remained absolutely quiet with hearts pounding completely at his mercy,_ "I had been tasked with the responsibility to watch over you and report back to the Director of Mossad. From what I had heard, you were the cold blooded-killer, Ziva, not my brother Saleem. Not the brother I knew. But after watching you for quite some time, I began to wonder if I were wrong about you. You didn't seem like the heartless liar I had once believed you to be, Ziva. So I did my own investigating and hacked your Mossad File from your time in the camp. It was only after watching the video files of your torture at the hands of my brother, could I accept the truth about him." _He paused and they all waited with baited breath_, "He had become the monster my father created." _

Ziva's heart began to pound out of control and felt her mouth going dry, resisting the urge to vomit at what that could possibly mean. Remembering saying the exact same thing about Ari becoming the monster her father had created. "Your…father?" She asked taking ragged breaths and speaking through broken words.

_"Yes." _Kevin answered slowly with a change in his tone_, "You were correct in your assumptions, Ziva…about my brothers, Saleem and Ashour and our parentage. Born to an Arab mother and a Jewish father." _He paused_, "Though the information given by Director Ben-Gidon was incorrect about my real last name. My brothers Saleem and Ashour are Ulmans, but I am a David." He paused and all of their eyes widened considerably with mouths hanging open in shock and horror while trying to process what this meant, "You are my big sister, Ziva." _He added hesitantly and then quickly moved on_, "Which is why our father tasked me with the Order of watching over you and reporting back to him."_

"My…brother?" Ziva asked feeling dizzy and nauseous and absolutely terrified.

_"It was a shock to me as well so I can understand your needing a moment to process." _Kevin spoke frankly_, "You were the child our father created with the woman he loved, Ziva. I was a child he created for the sole purpose of infiltration in espionage. I was an asset to him and nothing more. I hated you for that." _He paused_, "Until I saw how you suffered at his own hands in that camp…by my brother's hands. And then I didn't hate you anymore, Ziva. I hated him instead. For turning my brothers into killers and soul-less monsters…for what he'd done to you, my sister. And for what he had done to me." _He went quiet.

Tony looked at Ziva who had lost all color and asked the question that needed to be clarified given the alternative which was too horrific to even think about given what Saleem had done to Ziva in that camp, "So you and Saleem have the same mother, but different fathers? Eli David was your father. Not his, correct?"

_"Correct, Agent DiNozzo." _Kevin answered,_ "Saleem is my half-brother via our shared mother and Ziva is my half-sister via our shared father. Saleem and Ziva have no relation at all, other then me." _He paused and they could tell he seemed upset_, "He was not your brother Ziva. He was mine… that did those things to you." _He added softly realizing why she looked so absolutely sick at the thought that Saleem may have also been her brother_. "I apologize for not clarifying that earlier." He was quiet watching her finally swallow, "I am sorry for what my brother did to you…I have done my best to try and protect you given my limited abilities."_

"If that were true, why did you try to kill her with the Lily, Kevin?" Tony bit back sharply, not necessarily trusting this information 100% about the man being Ziva's half-brother, but given there were few things that surprised them anymore about Eli David, the man was liking telling the truth and that only raised a million more questions about how and why and what was happening.

_"I am given Orders, Agent DiNozzo. I am not evil like those I work for. I did my best to alert Ziva as quickly as possible about the flower. I had to wait until the Delivery Man checked in with our Superior, that the job was done before I could wake her."_ Kevin retorted on the defensive clearly in his tone.

"Wake her how?" Tony asked taking the lead as interrogator in the elevator versus the unseen Kevin.

_"The bug I installed in her hospital room emitted quiet beeping signal, that slowly woke her._" He answered quietly and they could hear the regret in his tone. He was either being sincere, or was the incredible actor he'd proven to be in fooling them the last three years.

Ziva immediately thought back to that day of the flower, remembering her pounding head and hearing the faint beeping through her foggy mind. She had assumed it was a dream based off the constant beeping she'd heard while hooked up to the heart monitor. She nodded to Tony and the others she remembered that detail.

"And who gives your Orders now, Kevin?" Ziva asked taking over and wanting answers.

_ "I serve many Masters, Ziva." _He answered quietly,_ "Much like you at one time. Though, of late I have begun to serve myself when I am able. I have to work around their orders or face the consequences in my life."_

"Who?" Ziva asked quickly having an idea already given who their father's second in command was and likely the one Kevin had been reporting to over the past three years on her activities.

_"Currently, Illan Bodnar." _Kevin answered her with an almost shameful tone, _"He still believes I hate you and want you dead for killing Saleem." _

"And you do not?" Ziva asked with heart pounding with confusion and horror, to learn of a brother she knew nothing about and to know that she shared him with Saleem.

_"Not anymore. I have been trying to help you. I covered for you as long as I could during your recovery, trying to keep you hidden from his finding out."_ Kevin offered as proof in his defense_. "And stalled him as long as I could when you went to stay at Agent DiNozzo's after Eli was killed, hoping to buy you time." _

"You gave him the information on where I was staying?" Ziva asked clarifying though now it made perfect sense as to how Illan had found her via Tony's computer in his apartment. He was using Kevin, the Cyber Genius and one who had knowledge of her whereabouts listening in on everything they were saying.

_"Yes, I had to. I've been buying you time whenever I can." _Kevin answered_, "I will never be free of this life, Ziva, I am already in far too deep…they will never let me out. But you, have a chance at a real life. For us all… and I am trying to help you get that." _They could hear the emotion in his voice_, "They have no idea I have been helping you when I can. I would be dead by now if they did." He went quiet, "It's time to go." _

"You're leaving?" She asked realizing what he was saying and what this meant.

_"I can help you more if I'm not locked up, Ziva and besides, if you have me arrested they will just move me again after, like Cruz…" _He answered and their eyes widened further realizing he knew more then he'd revealed about how this all tied together.

"The _Hashshashini Project?_" Ziva asked barely above a whisper. The project was the one thing that tied them all together.

_"My life is not my own. It never has been. I was bred into the program. My life was decided before my conception." _He paused_, "This is much bigger then you realize, Ziva."_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gibbs took over when Ziva went silent, turning pale. All of their minds trying to process what he'd said, _Bred into the program…_and _much bigger then you realize._

_"The week we spent together fooling Khan, was a blast." _Kevin's smile could once again be heard through his voice and he completely ignored Gibbs question_. "I will never forget it, Ziva. Remember that I am on your side, sister."_

His voice was suddenly gone and the lights came back on in the elevator. It began to move a moment after and the doors suddenly opened. They all stood frozen and unmoving at what just happened.

Gibbs was the first to snap out of it and pushed through the doors, "Find him!" He instructed them all to scour the building and got them moving. The building was quickly put into Lockdown with Director Craig, Malachi and Agent Borin only being told that Kevin had locked them in the elevator, and made his escape.

* * *

An hour later, even with the building on complete lockdown, Kevin was nowhere to be found.

"He likely has remote access to our system, Boss. He probably wasn't even here anymore when he shut down the elevator and was speaking to us." McGee explained as they all gathered again around their desks.

"Ziver," Gibbs motioned to Ziva pulling her aside and speaking in barely above a whisper away from the others, specifically Direct Ben-Gidon, until they knew more from him, "get down to Abs and have her run your DNA against Kevin's in the system. See if there is any truth to what he'd said about being your half-brother." The intense way Kevin used to sometimes look at Ziva, his nervousness around her suddenly began making more sense. He was studying his _sister, _wanting to know more about her and knowing they were related.

Ziva nodded softly without speaking and Gibbs motioned Tony over to escort her.

* * *

"Ziva! Tony!" Abby greeted them both with excited smiles and hugs having not yet seen them since their return from Virginia Beach. "How was the beach? Timmy said it was cold but nice and that Malachi showed up and now he's upstairs. I haven't seen him yet. How is Liat? Is she okay? Has she told him anything? Does he know about the baby?" She asked in rapid-fire questions not giving them a chance to answer any of them.

"Abby," Ziva interrupted her friend with Tony at her side. She hesitated feeling her nerves getting the best of her at what they were there for and reached for Tony's hand, holding onto it for silent support. "I need you to run my DNA against someone's to see if there is a match."

"Who?" Abby asked suddenly stunned at the request.

"Kevin Hussein." Ziva answered and swallowed hard, "We have reason to believe he is my half-brother."

"_Kevin_!" Abby nearly shouted in disbelief with eyes widening. "Geeky little sweet but shy Kevin who does Improv with Timmy, Kevin?" She asked in disbelief.

Ziva nodded 'yes.'

"The very one." Tony answered verbally at the same time, "But as it turns out, he not only plays a terrorist on the weekends…he is one in real life." He added with a flippant tone and teasing as was his usual case but swallowed hard, sobering at the truth, "He's MC, Abs."

"MC, as in the Digital Bin-Laden and the Number One Cyber Terrorist in the World?" Abby's eyes were impossibly wide now, "The guy who was responsible for the attack on MTAC? The one who ordered the Ebola virus and, and-"

"Yes, Abby." Ziva answered cutting her off again rather harshly, not wanting to think about all of those things right now considering. Her eyes softened when Abby drew back a bit at the tone, "Can you please, just run our DNA?"

Abby nodded making her way towards her computer, "Your mother or father?" She asked quietly, "You said half-brother so which parent do you think you share with him?"

"Father." Ziva answered quietly thinking about her father's mounting secrets being revealed.

"I don't understand." Abby stated even as she began running the comparison, now including the DNA information they'd taken from Director David after he died, "If you share a father-"

Ziva cut her off again, not wanting to answer a bunch of questions when she wasn't sure of the answers herself, "My father supposedly placed him here as a mole, Abby. After I resigned from Mossad to report back to him of my activities." She took a breath, pulling away from Tony and beginning to pace while rubbing her forehead, "Please Abby, I do not know all the answers right now. I just need to know if this much is true. Is he my half-brother?"

Just as Ziva finished asking the computer signaled with a ding and flashing green response, gaining all of their attention.

Abby looked at her monitor and then back to Ziva, "It confirms a 100% Paternal Match between you and Director David," Abby swallowed though they knew that already, "And a 100% Paternal Match between Kevin and Director David. Kevin is your half-brother, Ziva." Abby wasn't sure if this were a good thing or a bad thing at the moment given the situation. Normally, she'd say it was wonderful and it meant that Ziva was no longer alone. She had family, a long lost brother. Something Abby was intimately familiar with herself in finding her brother Kyle. But Ziva's long lost brother, was a world-renowned cyber terrorist…one they'd been hunting for months and that was less then wonderful. She decided it was best to remain quiet and kept looking at Tony to gauge the situation.

Tony was simply staring at Ziva with heart pounding and still in a daze himself.

Ziva took a deep breath, looking at the monitor and reading the results for herself. The 100% was flashing the reality before her eyes. The man had told the truth. All this time…and he was her brother. She stood quietly for a long time and then took another deep breath, standing slightly taller. "Thank you, Abby." She smiled softly at Abby, beginning to walk away when Abby grabbed her into a tight hug. Not saying anything, just holding her tightly.

Ziva returned the hug and then patted her on the back, signaling silently to let her go and Abby obliged.

"We're still on for dinner tomorrow night, right?" Abby asked, "I've been looking forward to our dinner party birthday for Timmy for weeks… please tell me we're still on? I've bought a new dress and Timmy a new tie and I…we planned it for so long to have fun and I would hate to…Is that really insensitive of me to be asking this? I am not trying to be I just really hoped we'd have some fun soon, all of us… but now you have this to worry about. Something else your father has done and I…I shouldn't have said that either, I'm sorry, Ziva I just don't know what to say to all of this and I know you don't have any answers but I have so many questions and I…."

"It's fine, Abby." Ziva reached for her friend's forearm and placed her hand around it with a soft smile, stopping Abby's rambling, "Yes, we're still having our dinner party as planned for tomorrow evening. McGee's birthday will not be missed just because I've learned of yet another betrayal by my father." She gave her a pained smile, with a swift head nod in trying to hold back her feelings, "We will have fun. We will." She nodded trying to convince herself and them. "We'll speak more later about the party. I must tell Gibbs now." Her eyes flashed back to the monitor and the results. She gave Abby another hug and quickly left the lab.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked heading for the stairwell with Ziva. They'd had enough of the elevator for today.

"I honestly do not know what I am." Ziva answered truthfully still reeling in shock. "I shouldn't be surprised anymore by the things my father has done…and yet I find that I am." She reached for Tony's hand again as they climbed the stairs together, "Two brothers, Tony…" She paused thinking about them and how they'd both been used for _the greater good of the country_, "Both _bred_ as Kevin said, by my father to become his spies in enemy organizations. I just… will never understand. How he used his own children." She shook her head, "To be so loving towards us in one breath," She thought of all the tender moments she'd had with her father over the years, "And then use us as weapons in his wars…his own children."

"Do you believe Kevin…Kahlil… God, this is so strange," Tony stumbled on what to call him having known the man was one thing for years and now learning he was someone else entirely, "about wanting to help you and not hurt you?" He could only hope that was true and that they had at least someone on their side, on the other side trying to help them.

"I don't know. I have no way of verifying what he said, one way or the other." Ziva shrugged, "The only thing he told us that we could actually prove or disprove was his being my half-brother. The rest, is his word that it is the truth and that does not mean much given what we have learned today… I do not know him at all, Tony." She inhaled deeply as they reached their floor, preparing herself to walk out and inform Gibbs of the news. "We may share DNA but he is a stranger."

They walked towards their group gathered around their desks and Gibbs stepped forward, "So?" He asked the question without giving details away, looking straight at Ziva.

She only nodded in response and watched Gibbs take a deep breath, processing the reality.

"Okay," he looked her in the eye, giving silent support with a single head nod before turning back to Director Ben-Gidon, "It's time you starting talking, Director, about what you know." His steely eyes were penetrating as he looked at Malachi. "Conference room." He nodded towards the room upstairs that was large enough to accommodate them all and afford some privacy.

Malachi nodded his consent and Gibbs led the way with his entire team following behind.

Liat was following Ziva and Tony in the back and when she was the last to pass through the door into the large room, Malachi grabbed her wrist having waited for her and held her back. "We need to talk." He spoke quietly in Hebrew. She had been ignoring him completely since he arrived and had not said a single word to him since leaving the Parking Lot in Virginia Beach. "About Rachel and Noah. I know you must be upset." He added clearly covering from the change in his posture and tone when Liat only stare at him after his declaration they needed to talk.

"How I feel or do not feel is really none of your concern anymore, is it?" Liat answered him looking just as intently into his dark eyes with a sharp ridge to her tone, "I believe you made it abundantly clear…the last time I told you how I felt, that my feelings did not matter to you… _Director Ben-Gidon._" She purposefully addressed him as such to remind him of the choices he made. She had told him she loved him and he'd said nothing in response, only weeks later to send another man whom he knew wanted to marry her. The last thing she wanted to hear about was how concerned he was for her feelings.

Malachi swallowed hard remembering what she was speaking of, the last night he'd spent with Liat and her declaration of being in love with him and his response. He let go of her wrist and spoke softly, "I thought…actions…spoke louder then words."


	46. Chapter 46

Liat could only stare at him for a moment in disbelief that _this_ was his reaction to what had happened. She had to take a moment and breathe, remembering that he was her Boss now, her Director for Mossad, because all she wanted to do right now in this moment was punch him in the face again.

Her hand balled into a fist at her side, replying through tightly clenched teeth, "And which of your actions would those be? Making love to me during the night and leaving the next morning without a word? Or maybe you're referring to sending Asa to surprise me two weeks later knowing he was going to propose? The message I received from those two actions was heard loud and clear. We are over and its time to move on." She answered in Hebrew and then switched to English realizing others were watching and listening, "So yes, Director, I got your message. Loud and clear." Her answer could have meant anything to anyone just happening to be listening but given that the majority of those in the room knew exactly what Malachi had done to Liat, not once, but twice, they had a pretty good idea of what they were speaking about and what she was answering to.

Ziva was the only one who understood the entire conversation and she too, was having a difficult time of not punching Malachi in the face for answering with his very lame, _actions speaking louder then words_ comment.

Liat moved away from him, sitting at an empty seat on the same side of the table as Ziva and they waited for Malachi to enter the room. He'd stood for a moment outside, composing himself before entering with his guard and briefcase in hand.

"All right, Director Ben-Gidon, time to show us your cards. What do you know about the _Hashshashini Project?_" Gibbs instructed him sitting at the other end of the long table. Getting down to business and distracting the man from badgering Liat while at work, something he was greatly annoyed with and he wasn't exactly sure for what reason; that they were at work, or that he was landing on the side of Liat and she was looking very unhappy to be cornered by the Director on such personal things.

"A large part of what I know concerns Ziva and her time in the camp," Malachi began all business now and shifting his eyes from Gibbs to her and back again, "Perhaps it is best that we discuss this privately first, Agent Gibbs." They could tell by the look on his face he was hesitant to disclose the details of her torture to those who possibly didn't know and what Ziva's reaction may be to divulging this information to others.

"It is fine, Malachi. They know a great majority of the details of my torture." Ziva spoke up, quickly and quietly and unable to make eye contact for very long as she said it. "Just give us the facts. Don't try to hold back to spare my feelings." She like Liat, had enough coddling for the day, especially from him when she was uncertain what he knew or didn't know.

"Okay," Malachi nodded in response, "Then let us begin then. From what I gathered from the files found in relation to the name of the project, a coalition of Intelligence Agencies from around the world began developing programs to train Elite Assassins, the ultimate Super Soldiers. The Americans tried a version called Operation Frankenstein that ultimately failed and from the mistakes learned there, a more successful program was begun by Director David, and Kazmi with other contributors as well though I have no specific names at this time. Each of these men gave a son to the project as a test subject of sorts. Your brother Ari and Kazmi's son, Kia." He spoke with eyes shifting from Ziva to Liat, knowing she had faced the man and killed him, nearly losing her life in the process.

"Several other men involved with the project also volunteered their children to be test subjects. Many from high-level officers in Mossad at the lead group for this project. The first class to graduate from this program all turned out relatively successful with the exception of a few. Ari going rogue, being one of them. In order to gain complete control over your brother's life, your father had his mother intentionally killed in a retaliatory air-strike, Ziva." He looked right at her, not sugar coating or coddling just as she asked for. "When your brother figured this out, he began acting erratically and circumventing his orders. These men belonged to no one agency. It was the perfect set up for those wishing to have plausible deniability at their fingertips and access to the world's most elite assassins. For example, Director David could send an Iranian Intelligence Officer, Kazmi, on an assignment and it would never be tied back to Mossad and Israel. Just as the American CIA could send Ari, who was Mossad, on their own missions with complete deniability. A way for them to go around the politics and laws and do what needed to be done for the better of their nations."

He took a breath and opened his briefcase, "With the success of the first class came the next waves of potential candidates. By the time they'd successfully trained their fourth class, they decided on a new approach making several changes, one of them being… their first attempt in training a woman for the group. You being that first test subject Ziva." He looked right at her and slid a folder down the length of table towards her.

This one was much thicker then the one Gibbs had shown her. Much.

"From the time you were twelve years old, and the group was beginning to make preparations to actually train the first class of men, they began to also make preparations for if this project turned into a success. Moving it further into the future. You were the perfect candidate. None of the other men who formed this group had daughters anywhere near capable of becoming such an Elite Assassin. They either lacked the necessary skills and intelligence or were too soft and would never be able to withstand the training. Your mother had left your father not long before it was decided that you would become the first female candidate to enter the program. Eli made the decision, as he had with Ari, that in order to train you properly for what was to come in the future, he needed complete control over your life. He had your mother killed to give him that access." He paused speaking in a softer tone knowing this wasn't easy to hear, no matter how much Ziva said she didn't want to be coddled.

Hearing your father killed your mother for better access to you was hard to swallow no matter how strong you were.

"He knew that psychologically this would benefit you as a candidate for two reasons. One: that you would become stronger, tougher and capable of handing more in the future having survived such a tragedy as a young child and Two: that this one act of your mother being killed in an attack on Israeli would strengthen your resolve to fight for our country against foreign enemies. He knew that when you turned sixteen you would have to enter the Israeli Military and from there, they planned your entrance into Mossad. He placed you in Counter-Intelligence and Kidon and as Ari's Control Officer, as part of your early training to become one of the Elite, giving you exposure to the varying elements you would need to master." He paused unsure about revealing the next part as he looked around the room. Seeing the intent look on all of their faces he forged ahead realizing that from their reactions, they already knew a great majority of this information as none seemed too surprised to hear such things.

"When Ari went rogue, your father and those in charge of the project, decided that it presented them with another challenge and test for you. Seeing it as something to further your journey towards becoming an Elite. He gave you the Order to kill Ari and in doing so, gain Agent Gibbs trust so that you could infiltrate NCIS." He paused again to gauge the reactions. Again, they were not the reactions he'd expected. Agent Gibbs had no reaction but only continue to stare at him, Tony reached his hand over under the table just enough that Malachi could tell he went to hold Ziva's hand and Liat shifted her eyes towards Ziva, who swallowed noticeably hard with eye flashing apologetically towards Agent McGee. His eyes widened considerably and looked pale as he looked from Ziva back to Gibbs, genuinely surprised by this information as was Agent Barrett who was looking between Ziva and Gibbs herself with wide-eyed disbelief.

"These actions, they believed would harden Ziva, by killing her own brother and then using it as an advantage to manipulate the emotions of another for further gain." Malachi continued, "They were surprised however, when the report came back that it was actually Special Agent Gibbs who had killed Ari. Not Ziva." McGee and E.J. both visibly relaxed with the information though they continuously looked back and forth now across the table at the others' reactions to this news. "Instead, they learned, that she had in fact tried to help her brother escape, going against her own orders to kill him. They knew then, she was not ready for the program. She was still seen as being too soft, leading too much with her heart instead of her head."

They had listed it in the file as a weakness, that she cared too much and it only sickened them more to know that in the years that followed, her father had pulled strings to further harden her heart.

"When Director Shepard suggested a Mossad Liason position with NCIS, Director David noted in the file that he saw this as an opportunity to further train Ziva for what was to come. To fully infiltrate not only an American Agency, but also into the American way of life. Further teaching her adaptability in her environment. In Mossad she had been trained to kidnap and kill. Through NCIS, Director David believed she would learn to become a better assassin in the future, by learning how crimes were solved and investigated so that she would know how 'not' to be caught." Given the raised eyebrows and tight looks on their faces, he realized that _this_ was new information they hadn't heard before.

"Director David also knew that Director Shepard had a personal attachment to Ziva, thinking of her as a daughter and wanting to protect her after their time spent working together and that she was attempting to shield her from their plans for Ziva in the future. He mentioned that he found it _amusing_ her loyalty to Ziva. That Ziva was able to win over the hearts and minds of people so easily in such a short amount of time. He knew this would make her a great asset to the _Hashshashini Project_ as no one would ever suspect her loyalties." Malachi looked around the table at them all, having similar thoughts about Ziva's abilities in winning over people not long ago, when he saw first hand the command she had over this group of people, who all devoutly loved and protected her even at great risks to themselves.

"They of course, continuously sent tests Ziva's way, still training her and hardening her for their intentions and making attempts to find ways to force her back to Israel, in unsuspecting ways. He didn't want you to know or suspect that he was behind these things."

"Framing me with the Iranians." Ziva spoke when he went quiet a moment, seeking confirmation from him that _this_ incident that had her fighting for her life, was one of those _training_ sessions that hardened her.

Malachi answered, "Yes, that was one case. When Director Shepard died, Director David saw this as another opportunity that had hardened you, Ziva, knowing how much she meant to you." He paused with a bit of sadness in his eyes, "When Director Vance took over and sent you back to Mossad, it was on an agreement he had made with your father. Director Vance suspected Director David of being up to something more with your Liason Position and didn't trust either of you. But for your father, he saw this as another test to see how far you had come and how far you still needed to go. When you arrived, you were not happy to be home in Israel. This was noted very clearly in the file. You wanted to return as quickly as possible to your American Team. He needed to find a way to start severing that bond with something or rather someone, closer to home."

"Michael." Ziva answered quietly, realizing how far back her father actually began manipulating her with Michael Rivkin, trying to sever her connection with those she loved and trusted in the US.

Malachi nodded staring at her and then eyes shifting towards Tony beside her, knowing he was the man who ultimately killed Rivkin. "Your closeness with your American Team was a growing concern for your father and the future of the project. They felt they were slowly losing you to the other side and that your first loyalties were no longer to him and Mossad, but rather to Agent Gibbs and the team. Especially with your feelings towards Agent DiNozzo."

Ziva looked down at the table for the first time, closing her eyes and shaking her head softly with disgust and shame at how well she had been manipulated for so long. Her intimate relationship with Michael Rivkin began when her father had partnered she and Michael together for the mission they began working on with her return to Israel after Jenny's death and the team was split up. They had been working closely together, endlessly long hours and having it turn into something more, a physical and intimate relationship…the one thing, she didn't have with her team in the US. The one thing, she'd never had with Tony. Ziva felt Tony's thumb begin to caress the back of her hand in silent support, and she held onto his tighter.

"Director David, ordered Rivkin to seduce you. He knew he would be sending you back to the US once the case was solved to further his own plans for you in the final steps of preparing you for the Program. He wanted you to have an intimate connection with Mossad and Israel once more. Knowing you would be torn apart when you were then forced to leave, on Orders."

Tony remembered this time frame well. When Ziva had first come back to the US and visited him on the ship where he'd been assigned, she had seemed less then pleased when he stated she must be thrilled to be back while he was still stuck onboard the ship. She had told him that she'd been given orders and that orders were to be followed, not that she liked them. He'd first realized then, that she had met someone in Israel that she did not want to leave behind. It had pained him then to hear the news, as it pained her then to leave Michael behind, and now they were both pained to realize fully that it was all done as a manipulation to keep them apart and harden Ziva's heart for the hell they intended to send her to that was now fast approaching by this time in their lives.

"It also would help serve the purpose of severing your ties and loyalties to your team at NCIS, if you were upset at being there and away from Michael. As the year went by, you would slowly come to loathe them for being ordered to be there and your father made sure Michael kept up with the relationship adequately enough to fuel your feelings against them." Malachi spoke slowly gauging the reactions again and Ziva continued to look down, unable to look at any of them in her shame that she had been manipulated to respond in exactly the way her father intended.

"Director David also knew from the psychological profile and history of Agent DiNozzo, that your relationship with Michael given how he really felt for you, would cause a rift between the two of you, further separating your loyalties and bond with him and them, and bringing you closer to _home, _where eventually you would _want_ to be again, rather then be ordered to by Director Vance. "And then came the time for the final moves to bring you home. He sent Michael on his mission to the US. He was to get you to aid him by breaking your protocol and loyalties with your team at NCIS; manipulating you into keeping things from them in order to protect him and your relationship, which would only make them more suspicious of your loyalties to them."

Even Gibbs couldn't believe at how well they'd all been played, each responding in the exact ways that Eli had counted on.

"It is in the file, that if given the opportunity, Michael was to goad Agent DiNozzo and Agent Gibbs into not trusting him with you, Ziva, for the intent purposes of creating further rifts between you and them. Knowing they would try to protect you seeing another side of him, and your adamant defense of Michael having been in a relationship with him, seeing only the side he presented to you." Malachi continued to reveal more painful manipulations. "Michael's instructions upon arriving in DC were to do whatever necessary to get you to return with him to Israel to begin your training for the Program. Director David had told him that Agent Gibbs would continue to try to protect you like a daughter, and that Agent DiNozzo would as the man who loved you." Malachi swallowed hard visibly uncomfortable talking about such orders, "Rivkin was told to exploit both of those relationships if need be. The confrontation between Agent DiNozzo and Officer Rivkin was never planned and seen as, an unfortunate side-effect of the situation at hand."

"An unfortunate side-effect?" Tony stated in disbelief shaking his head at how casual the loss of life was in this grand manipulation. And that the man had tried to kill him only to end up killed instead.

"His death served its purpose in hardening Ziva against all of you." Malachi looked intently at Tony, continuing on with his findings, "Director David requested Ziva's immediate return to Israel with Rivkin's body believing she was ready now to return, no longer wishing to be a part of Agent Gibbs Team in losing her trust and faith in them with Agent DiNozzo's actions and Agent Gibbs defense of them."

Ziva sighed heavily, pulling her hand away from Tony's and resting her elbow on the table, pinching her forehead with eyes still on the table, refusing to look at anyone being reminded of these things and how easily she had fallen into her father's trap. Her guilt and shame at how she had doubted them then, were raw and eating at her now to hear the details recanted and having it all documented in her file.

"A notation was made that Director David had not expected Agent DiNozzo to be so clever in getting the Director to reveal himself to Ziva during interrogation, getting him to admit that Michael was only with her because of her father's orders." His eyes flashed between Tony and Ziva, "He knew the only way to counter that damage done to his plan, was by calling Ziva's loyalties to Israel, to Mossad and to her family into question, blaming her for the events that had transpired leading to Michaels' death. He was aware that by then, Ziva knew that Agent DiNozzo was telling the truth and used her guilt for ever doubting him and her feelings for him, to push her through the final step, commanding her that she make this terrible wrong she was responsible for, right…by taking over Rivkin's place in our Unit and making his suicide mission to the Terrorist Camp in North Africa, her _Aliyah._" He paused and was quiet for several moments, thinking about his own part in the next sequence of events.

"Director David knew that Ziva now felt guilty for ever doubting her American team and their intentions towards her, and that her guilt would keep her from returning with them, believing she no longer deserved to be with them. He knew she would turn those feelings inside herself, now hardened further from his own manipulations with Rivkin and his death because of her…her doubt of Agent DiNozzo and that she would vow to set it right as he'd ordered in questioning her loyalty to Mossad and to him and country. She trusted no one anymore," He looked right at Ziva speaking quietly, "Including herself…and Director David knew that she was now ready to begin the program." He swallowed hard ashamed at how Ziva had been systematically broken down for years into no longer trusting anyone, including herself in order to break her further for the programs gains. "The camp we were sent to in North Africa was not a Terrorist Training Camp, Ziva. It was instead, a camp used to break down program candidates and then rebuild them as Elite Assassins. I did not know this when I was given orders to take you there, I swear to you." He looked at her with pleading big dark eyes.

"You were ordered to take me there?" Ziva asked with voice choking with emotion, this having been one of her fears that he'd known where she was really headed.

"Yes, I was ordered to make sure you arrived at the camp. I had no idea why. I thought it was because your father wanted you to be the one to take down Saleem, having made this your _Aliyah_ over Rivkin's death. He wanted you to do penance for your disobedience." He tried to explain.

"Penance…for my disobedience?" Ziva scoffed softly shaking her head at the thought considering what she went through in that place.

"Ziva, I did not know!" Malachi's voice was rising.

"You followed the Order to take me there… believing I was going to die in this suicide mission as my _penance for my disobedience_…and that was okay with you, Malachi?" She addressed him by his given name, appealing to the man who she had once considered a partner and friend and whom she believed, foolishly, at the time had her back in that mission.

"I believed what your father had said, Ziva! That you were no longer loyal to Mossad or to Israel! That your choices led to Rivkin's death and you were responsible for your actions." Malachi was gripping the sides of the table, leaning forward and voice rising steadily, losing control with his own guilt.

"You believed I should be punished?" Ziva fired back.

"Yes!" Malachi answered quickly and with a harsh tone and then went quiet as both he and Ziva's chests were heaving with the held back emotion and trying to regain control.

Tony was flexing his hands into fists, glaring at Malachi hearing why the man had taken Ziva to the camp to kill Saleem, following her father's orders and yet believing she deserved to be punished with the death awaiting her for her lack of loyalty to Mossad and the cause.

"I swear to God, on all that is Holy, Ziva…" Malachi began again having regained control, "I did not know what was awaiting for you in that camp." He swallowed hard, "You were not the only one who had been sent to that camp, awaiting that kind of conditioning… I was ordered there too!" He reached into his briefcase and removed another paper, sliding it down the table towards her. "This is a list of all the candidates who were to go through the Program, Ziva. Your name is on the list…but so is mine! We were to be broken at the same time in that place." He countered with a hint of fire and anger in his voice at the betrayal, "Only I disobeyed my orders by not continuing on with you after we were hurt on the ship… I would have been in there with you."

Ziva felt her heart pounding with this information as she slowly lifted the paper from the table, reading the list of names, which agencies they belonged to and when they were expected to go through the training program. She saw her name and just below it, Malachi's. Both having the same projected start dates. Her eyes continued to read down the list and spotted another set of now familiar names, Rachel and Noah Cohen…how they would have broken them she could only imagine the horror, considering they were married. Near the bottom of the page another name stuck out and her heart skipped a beat, stealing her breath. _Liat Tuvia_. Her head immediately turned to the side to stare at Liat with pounding heart to imagine her having to go through what she had endured inside the horror of that camp.

"What?" Liat looked at her, already with heart pounding to hear that Malachi had been sent to the camp to be broken as well for the program and had he not been injured and gone home, he would have ended up in the same hell as Ziva. She knew something was wrong by the way Ziva was looking at her now and quickly took the paper. She read Ziva and Malachi's names and then saw her friends, the Cohen's and thought for a moment perhaps that was what had Ziva responding as she was…it wasn't until her eyes glanced down towards the bottom that she read her own name. "They were sending me?" She asked in barely above a whisper, gulping for air and finding her mouth going dry with nausea rising imagining having to endure what Ziva had and her eyes flashed to Malachi for explanation and confirmation.

Everyone's eyes in the room now held fast with Malachi's to hear the rest of this story as well.

"If the program had succeeded in breaking Ziva and training her as an Elite Assassin," Malachi answered quietly and they could tell he was struggling to hold back his own emotion as he looked at Liat, who for the first time, held his gaze not with contempt for him but fear for her life and what could have been. "Then yes, you would have been sent through the program, Liat." He swallowed hard. "You, much like Ziva, possessed all the qualities and traits they had sought in creating the perfect female Elite Assassin. It is only because of their failure to finish with Ziva…and Director David's change of heart regarding the program, that you…and me, both of us, were spared from such a fate." He was looking only at her as if they were the only two in the room. Their gaze so intent the others remained silent until Liat looked away, unable to look at him any longer reminding herself of their current status and situation.

"So if they…" She looked around the room at Tony, Gibbs and McGee, "Hadn't of rescued Ziva…." She paused to take a breath realizing the events that changed her own future with them. "The program would have continued?" She asked for verification, realizing these three men had also inadvertently saved her from visiting hell on earth when they rescued Ziva.

"Yes, it was working. After four months of unimaginable torture," Malachi was speaking quietly ashamed to look at Ziva but forcing himself to with his own guilt, "She had broken." He added so softly they barely heard and all felt a thud in their hearts. "They were just about to begin rebuilding her when you showed up." He looked at the three men now looking at him in the room.

McGee and Tony both rapidly running through the first moments in the room they were held captive in with Ziva. How broken she really was and ready to die, making statements to them confirming such things and it made them both sick to realize how close they were to losing her and how thankful they were that they never gave up. That they found her and brought her home.

"Director David was less then pleased as you can imagine with your arrival and rescue of Ziva from exactly where he wanted her to be." Malachi looked at Gibbs and then Tony and McGee before landing back on Ziva, "He was rather furious and wanted her back to complete the process as she was so close before, having finally broken her." He paused, "So he sent me." He added softly with more shame, "I had disobeyed my first order, failing my mission and him…I was to prove myself to him, by burning her. Blaming her for the deaths on the Damocles so she would be forced back to Israel and put back into training…though, Ziva," he looked at her again with pleading eyes, "I did not know at the time your father was responsible for what happened to you in that camp, or his reasons for wanting you back in Israel. I was given Orders and I followed them. I'm sorry." He apologized with sorrowful eyes, remembering what she had said to him that day when he'd uttered those same words. That it was a sign of weakness and in doing it again now, he was hoping she could see and understand that he was admitting that he was weak to have followed her father's orders and betray her as he had.

Ziva didn't respond, unable to even look at him in how his eagerness to please her father, Malachi had betrayed her not once, but twice. A long silence lingered over the room like a thick blanket as everyone processed what was being said.

"When I returned from here… having failed to bring her home, I delivered your message Agent Gibbs, that Ziva was off limits to him." He paused shifting his focus to Gibbs seeing as Ziva wouldn't look at him, "He was furious. In the file, Director David said he believed that you, Agent Gibbs, had ruined his life's work of creating the perfect soldier in Ziva."

Everyone felt disgusted to hear that is how Eli David had viewed his daughter, what he was angry about at the time. That his life's work in turning her into a Super Soldier, so carefully crafted and manipulated had been lost, because of the people who loved and cared for her steadfastly refused to give up on her.

Ziva's lip began to waver holding back her tears and quickly wiped one away when he refused to be held back. To hear her father actually say such a thing and have it written in her file was… there were no words. Only tears.

"The file goes on to say how your father placed a mole inside NCIS to keep track of your daily activities after he'd received your resignation from Mossad…Kahlil Hussein Ulman as noted in the file, you know him as Kevin Hussein." Malachi continued, "Which I'm assuming Agent Gibbs has filled you in on earlier." He continued to address Ziva and though she nodded slightly yes in recognition, she would not look at him. "After that, the rest of the file is missing." Malachi spoke quietly again and Ziva's head whipped up to finally look him in the eye, startled to hear what he'd said.

"What do you mean?" She asked immediately feeling her heart start to pound once again.

"It just suddenly ends there without any follow up in regards to your current project status." Malachi informed her shifting his hands to his hips, "We were able to get out of Reis that Bodnar removed the last pages…but we were unable to find out what information those pages contained."

His body posture seemed to indicate that he wasn't happy with this information either. "I do not know anything else. That is everything I know thus far on the _Hashashini Project_. Someone went to great pains in our agency to cover their tracks in regards to this project…but oddly enough, leaving just enough…and only on Ziva, to tie them together."

"He knew eventually we'd come looking." Gibbs finally spoke realizing that Bodnar was leaving breadcrumbs for them to follow. He was taunting Ziva with just enough to cause her pain.

"Reis was working for Bodnar." Malachi admitted and it looked painful for him to do so. "We weren't able to get much of anything out of him before he killed himself."

"How?" Ziva asked immediately knowing they would have taken every precaution from preventing the man from doing such a thing as they were trained for.

Malachi could see the accusation that he wasn't doing his job well in her eyes by letting the man die in custody, "He bit through his own wrists, Ziva, tearing open his flesh." He watched her eyes and the others widen in horror at such a grisly death, "He bled out quickly."

For someone to take their lives in such a manner meant they were desperate and inhumane… the likely result of his training in the _Hashshashini Project, _to be willing to such incredible lengths as to never reveal the project secrets.

"Orders in my name were given to several of my Officers," His eyes flashed to Liat and back to Gibbs again, "To go after and obtain, Ziva. The Cohens were following these orders when they were killed."

"And they didn't question these orders? Given that you have appeared to be on our side with Ziva?" Tony asked with slanted eyebrow in disbelief and skepticism.

"We are Mossad, Agent DiNozzo… we are trained to follow Orders. We do not question them. They trusted me and in so doing… followed these orders that they believed came from me." Malachi tried to explain something that Tony would never understand.

"Just like you blindly followed Eli's orders to lead Ziva into hell? And followed orders again to try and burn her for the _Damocles._" Tony responded with the facts, his voice no longer holding as much sarcasm and instead more pity.

"Yes." Malachi answered standing taller with a confident tone. He had believed in what he was doing at the time. "They are Orders, Agent DiNozzo. You do not question them. That is the point."

"Is there anything else?" Ziva asked itching to leave this room that was rapidly becoming smaller in her mind.

"I have nothing else presently, no." Malachi answered quietly and Ziva was already standing to leave before he finished his sentence.

"Gibbs, I need to-" She began to speak but Gibbs held up his hand cutting her off.

"Go." Was all he said knowing she needed some time, "But take Liat with you." He instructed not wanting Ziva to be alone and keep the younger woman away from Malachi for the moment. Emotions were already high enough as is without stoking another fire.

Malachi's look of unhappiness with the development at Liat's departure from the room was hard to miss. He watched them go, leaving just Gibbs, Tony, McGee and E.J. remaining in the room and looking at him and the massive file on the table.

Tony stared at it for a long moment before flipping it open. His first reaction he couldn't help and he smiled not prepared to see _Little Ziva_ as a child in various photos cataloguing her age and growth.

McGee was intrigued by Tony's smile and moved around the table to look at them with him. E.J. and Gibbs doing the same.

"She was so cute." E.J. smiled seeing the dark curly hair on a toddler version of Ziva smiling on her birthday. "Same big brown eyes."

"Same dimples." Tony smiled with a chuckle seeing Ziva at around age four running down a beach mostly naked with just the bottoms of a swimsuit on. Her tiny dimples above her butt visible even then.

"Same smile." McGee smiled seeing Ziva's smile shining radiantly through in each of the photos.

They flipped through the pages and watched as Ziva got older, marveling at how impossibly young she was when she actually joined the Israeli Military at just sixteen. Hearing the age and seeing it in a photo were two very different things.

Gibbs shook his head softly to himself to see the evidence of just everything she'd already done and been through in her life before every even meeting them and then the startling reminder of how young she was when that finally occurred. Photos of her with Jenny in Cairo and the United Kingdom made him smile softly to see the both of them side-by-side and smiling. And then to shock as Tony flipped the page and came face to face with images of themselves upon first meeting Ziva. Someone had been documenting her time with them quite well.

"Our first pizza." Tony held his breath, speaking in a near whisper as he looked at the image of he and Ziva standing outside her hotel together sharing a coffee and a slice of pizza for the very first time. He'd been tasked by Gibbs to keep an eye on her, believing he was being discreet when in fact, Ziva had known he was there the entire time. He smiled now at the image, seeing them together then and how far they'd come.

As they continued to flip through the pages, more photos of their time together over the years began coming forth as they documented Ziva's life and some made them smile and others, took their breath away in fear. Photos of Ziva still covered in blood after nearly being killed by the serial killer she had been forced to kill or be killed by; her unconscious and bleeding form in Morocco after the bar explosion, and then photos of Ziva with Rivkin. Photos none of them had ever seen before. Taken in Israel and documenting their time together in more intimate moments such as kissing on the beach, Ziva sitting on his lap at some sort of picnic gathering and both wearing smiles… evidence of manipulation and betrayal.

Tony flipped through them faster unable to linger too long and then slowed to see more images from her return to NCIS, a few photos of smiles but mostly the visible distance between her and them that slowly grew with moments captured to reveal the deteriorating relationship, mostly between she and Tony with captured pained and angry looks. It was heartbreaking for Tony to see the pain on her face now when he looked at some of these moments, remembering them only from his point of view, but to see them now through her was perhaps even more painful. Ziva covered in Rivkin's blood exiting the hospital followed; as did their arrival in Israel. Even the moment she had slammed him into the ground with a gun to his chest had been captured on film and stunned them all.

"You never mentioned that." Gibbs spoke quietly staring at the photo in disbelief at how far things had gone between them while in country.

"That was the last time I saw her. The last time she spoke to me." Tony answered quietly temporarily lost in another time and place and then slowly flipped to the next page revealing a photo of Gibbs kissing Ziva goodbye on the tarmac.

"And mine." Gibbs added quietly, realizing that was the last he'd seen and heard for Ziva either until they rescued her from hell months later.

"I must warn you… the images after this are quite graphic." Malachi spoke quietly, visibly swallowing hard having seen them himself in reviewing the file and knowing how disturbing they could be.

Tony flipped forward in the file even with the warning, needing to see, needing to know exactly what happened. This file contained far more images of her physical devastation and for Tony, who now only saw healed scars on her body, seeing the fresh gaping and bleeding wounds and burns made him sick and wildly angry.

"I don't know he could get photos like this and just…" Tony shook his head thinking about Eli getting progress reports that included these images of Ziva's breaking and continue. "His own flesh and blood." He finished in a near whisper looking at an image of Ziva, of Eli's own child, literally with gaping flesh wounds and covered in blood from her torture.

He flipped the image unable to look at it any longer and came face to face with two images of her electrocution. One of her actually strung from the ceiling, similar to what they'd seen before and the other, a photo of her wounds after. These scars, Tony was now intimately familiar but the others had never seen as Ziva had done a good job of covering them for the last few years.

"My God…" McGee gasped unable to stop from expressing his horror. "The same burn marks Chandler had around his chest." He remembered the case not long before Rivkin came to town and Ziva ended up in hell from that fall out. The young man had been electrocuted, to death from suffocation by having copper wiring wrapped around his chest and hooked up to a battery. Ducky had explained at the crime scene what a horrifically terrifying experience it had to have been for the young man to feel the electric currents so painfully and be paralyzed by them, unable to make your lungs take a breath and suffocating you while you're fully conscious of it. His exact words had been '_excruciating, terrifying and slow way to die_.' Words that were hard to forget and now imagined Ziva suffering. "So this is what you meant…with her dreams…when she screams like that… from this?" He was suddenly having a difficult time stringing words together and looking from Tony to Gibbs remembering hearing Ziva's nightmares and the bloodcurdling screams that woke them.

Both Gibbs and Tony just nodded softly in response, unable to speak having the same thoughts as McGee in remembering the case of the young Marine Chandler.

When they flipped to the next page, the image they'd already seen from the folder Vance had given them appeared and no one wanted to look any further, only imaging what kind of horror they may see with Ziva staked to the ground and knowing what kind of torture she'd endured with that. Tony flipped from that image back to the very beginning, of Ziva's baby smiles and mischievous dark eyes smiling with wonder about the world around her. Happy, beautiful and innocent Little Ziva. He preferred to look at these images last, rather then the horrific ones of her at the end and repeated his same statement of disbelief, "His own child…" He shook his head in disgust and slowly closed the folder.

Gibbs placed a supportive hand on Tony's shoulder and then stepped back when Tony made the move to stand.

"I'm going to find her." He told Gibbs softly and received a head nod of permission. Tony knew that Ziva wanted space but he needed to see her alive and breathing after seeing once more what she had barely survived.

"I'm going to check in with Abby." McGee voiced similar thoughts, wanting to see the person he loved and hold her tightly after an exhausting morning. He received a similar head nod from Gibbs and departed.

"I will go find Agent Borin." E.J. offered with a small smile, excusing herself as she knew that Gibbs wanted to speak alone with Director Ben-Gidon.

He gave her a small smile and the same head nod and she was gone.

Gibbs looked at the man before him, studying him intently and cocking his head to the side.

"So have I passed your test, Agent Gibbs?" Malachi asked remembering what Gibbs had previously said about the change in attitude from them. "I've told you everything I know on the subject. I have cooperated with you fully…and I have no intentions of harming Ziva or letting anyone else harm her for that matter either."

"I haven't decided yet." Gibbs answered honestly, "I guess time will tell." He was impressed with Malachi had revealed but also still cautious in regards to the man.

"Do you really believe I would help them? My name was on that list Agent Gibbs." Malachi offered sliding the list of names back towards Gibbs and seeing that had no affect on the man as proof, "Liat's name… was on that list!" He offered as proof that he would never willingly help anyone who put her in harms way. "What they did to Ziva." He lay his hand flat on the top of the folder as if mourning its innocent and horrific content, "I would die before I would let anyone do that to Liat." He paused and took a breath, straightening again and realizing what he'd just revealed about his feelings without saying the actual words. "I am not an evil man, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't say anything, just gave a slight head nod in acknowledgement to what Malachi had said and then scooped up both the list and Ziva's Mossad file from the _Hashshashini Project_. "You want to help her?" He asked speaking quietly and having one way the man may help Ziva as well as provide Ziva was some much needed stress relief and resolution to some anger.

"Yes." Malachi answered with intent eyes.

* * *

"This was not exactly what I was expecting as a way of helping her." Malachi looked at Ziva on the far end of the sparring mat where he now stood.


	47. Chapter 47

**I have noticed a few comments about the story canon making appearances. Love that you're enjoying those and I just want to clarify, that EVERYTHING I am bringing up from their pasts IS canon. I have not made up any of their past, at all in relation to cases they worked on at NCIS or moments between them. Every detail has been taken from previous episodes. Including the Bollywood film, '****_Kuch Kuch Hota Hai'_**** that came from the Episode "Boxed In" and all of the photos documenting Ziva's life, such as her tango with death and the serial killer in the episode, "Recoil." There are just two exceptions, her childhood photos and time with Rivkin in Israel, as those are two things never shown but obviously would exist in her life so I wrote those descriptions. Something else never discussed in detail on the show is what torture she actually endured in that camp. I am basing that off the standard torture procedures used today, sadly, and what Ziva would have endured without a doubt...during those months.**

**Everything else is from their canon past on NCIS. If you aren't sure where something came from, please feel free to ask and I'll help clarify the episode! I have a mind like Ziva's, for those of you who may or may not remember, it was revealed in her first official day on the job with the team, that she had a Photographic Memory. So do I. So i tend to remember the details :) Even if they're small. I believe that it is those small details, that are the most important to the story!**

* * *

"This was not exactly what I was expecting as a way of helping her." Malachi looked at Ziva on the far end of the sparring mat where he now stood.

Gibbs had known that Ziva had gone straight for the gym after she abruptly left the room; wanting a physical release and when they'd found her, she had been pummeling a bag with no one to fight with while Liat stood beside her and watched helplessly.

"You'll be fine." Gibbs nodded at the man and Tony stood beside them anxiously.

"Don't hit her face." Tony commanded and received a peculiar look from Malachi at the odd request, "I have plans for her this weekend and she doesn't need to remember them with a broken nose or black eye and definitely not a split lip!" He added realizing that would make kissing difficult and painful. He knew Ziva needed this release as well as the actual action of sparring with a man. Her most serious physical threats would come from a man in Illan Bodnar and actually fighting one to prepare would help immensely.

Malachi nodded his head slightly, "Okay." He answered and started removing his suit jacket. Next he stripped his tie and shirt.

Their eyes all widened considerably watching him undress in the middle of the gym. When Malachi removed his shirt exposing his impeccable physique, he also revealed the scars from his own torture.

Ziva remembered Liat mentioning that Malachi had similar scars when she helped dress her, and for the first time she and everyone else was getting to see them. Scars Ziva hadn't seen on him when they'd had sex in Israel before she went into the camp. He had been tortured in the years after. He wasn't ashamed or even trying to hide them. They were just a part of who he was now from his non-reaction and he was completely comfortable in his own skin.

Tony swallowed hard at seeing the scars on Malachi, now fully healed, and looking just like Ziva's. They were from burns, in long thing lines that wrapped horizontally around their rib cages like they'd been clawed by tigers or lions. The lines had not been made from claws of a wild beast, but rather from the copper wiring they'd been wrapped with and electrocuted by beasts of another kind. Just as the young Marine Chandler had been.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gibbs suddenly asked Malachi watching as he undid his trousers and slid them down his legs, removing them and standing in nothing but his tight black boxer briefs. Gibbs eyes went incredibly wide as were Tony's and McGee's when Malachi snapped the elastic band of his underwear readjusting them on his hips.

"This is a $7,000 suit, Agent Gibbs. I wasn't prepared to spar today and I'm not about to let Ziva rip it to shreds." Malachi smiled with hands on hips now standing on the mat in nothing but his underwear and not caring who was looking at him. "It is fine. Ziva and I have sparred in far less in our day." He smiled at her across the mat and only received narrowed looks from both Tony and Ziva.

Malachi turned his smiling eyes to Liat who swallowed hard and looked away shaking her head. She was clearly annoyed with his strip show and seducing looks.

"My God… he looks like a Calvin Klein Underwear model." E.J. smiled over at Borin whose eyes had widened as well and then smiled with a nod. "That butt." She whispered with a slightly predatory and admiring smile.

"Those abs." Borin eyed them appreciatively as well.

Tony heard the comments and his brows knit further watching the women ogle the man about to fight with the woman he loved. The man that had apparently already sparred with her wearing something similar or _far less_. He looked at Malachi's chiseled abs and then felt his own. They weren't nearly as chiseled he decided and sucked in his stomach.

"Forget it, Tony." McGee smiled shaking his head having seen Tony eyeing Malachi's abs, the pensive look on his face and then sucking in his stomach.

"Shut up, McGoo!" Tony answered still sucking in and speaking through clenched teeth trying not to breathe and let his stomach out. "It's your fault for making me eat all those Shiva cookies." Tony finally gave up and let out an exaggerated breath as well as his gut. "Well Ziva said my butt was a '5!" He was happy to at least have that going for him.

"Only if you shaved." McGee reminded him trying not to laugh, "Otherwise she gave you a '2'…her _Little Hairy Butt._"

Malachi shook his head hearing the conversation between them and laughed softly handing Tony his very expensive watch and smiled, "Don't lose it."

"Well life as Director must be good." Tony looked at the watch in his hands to the expensive suit now discarded and given to one of the Guards.

Malachi moved away from them towards Ziva. His guards watching anxiously to the side, having been told to stand down for this one.

A small crowd was gathering in awe and wonder to see Ziva taking on the Director of Mossad in sparring. Not to mention he was only in his underwear. Liat stood next to Tony, Gibbs and McGee while E.J. and Agent Borin watched with utter fascination beside them. She had no idea what she was about to witness, though from the anxious waves of those around her, she knew it was likely going to be intense…and sexy she decided, smiling as she watched Malachi circling Ziva in those tight black briefs. He launched at her the first to attack and the fighting began.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Boss?" Tony asked feeling his stomach pitch and roll watching as they eyed each other with Ziva's eyes growing darker by the minute as she and Malachi turned into a blur of furious action.

Whatever anger she held towards Malachi for following those orders was now rapidly boiling to the surface. They all knew it was likely misplaced anger that was really meant for her father, but the tall, muscular new Director of Mossad would do just fine for her to pound her frustrations out on.

"I think… it is… a great idea." Liat answered quietly watching the sparring match, and a slow smile tugged at the corner of her mouth watching Ziva getting to pummel on the man she currently wished she could, if not for the fact he was now her Boss and the Director of Mossad and she weren't pregnant with his baby.

Tony looked at her sideways seeing the smile and looked back at the mat in time to see Malachi going straight for the chest punch knowing that was where Ziva was most vulnerable. She blocked at and returned the assault.

Malachi may have been under orders from Tony not to strike Ziva's face but no such orders were issued to spare his. She landed a solid hit to the corner of his mouth drawing blood that he quickly licked away and came at her full speed, which was exactly the response she wanted. Malachi continued to try for her weak spot, knowing now it was her chest and Ziva was on the defensive now blocking his rapid assault. She'd done well to hold up against him for more then twenty-five minutes of relentless pounding between the two as Ziva continuously adapted her new way of fighting to protect her chest.

Malachi in turn was adapting how he attempted to strike her over the course of their battle realizing what she had done. Pummeling her back now he had found a weakness in her new battle plan, the moment she left herself unprotected in a countermove. He reached forward grabbing her in a strangle hold knowing their trained method of how to get out of it and counted on her to react with muscle memory. She did, and when she used her arms to break away his hands and arms in her countermove she left her chest wide open. Malachi slammed his head forwards colliding his forehead with her sternum and sending Ziva rocketing backwards grimacing in pain.

"No!" Tony screamed, "Stop!" His heart pounding to see Malachi attack her in such a way, afraid she'd been hurt to see her hit there for the first time since her surgery.

Ziva gasped in pain with pounding heart, still standing on her feet and watched Malachi come at her again through bleary tear filled eyes. Her instincts to protect herself kicked in and she fought back with a surge of adrenaline, battling him back in the other direction in flurry of hits, blocks and kicks until she saw her own moment and struck. Sending her fist into his jugular and sent him crashing to the floor. She stood over his unconscious form with chest heaving.

The others stood motionless with wide eyes for a moment astonished what had just happened and to see Ziva legitimately fight back with no holds barred and render the bigger man unconscious in spite of her injury.

Liat was the first to react, snapping out of her stupor and forgetting for a moment how she felt about Malachi and went immediately to his side, leaning over him and turning his face upwards towards her own.

His guards moved forward nearly as quickly, glaring at Ziva but remembering their orders. Liat was lightly slapping his cheek trying to bring him around when he inhaled a sharp gasp of breath and opened his eyes. Liat was the first thing he saw hovering over him and he couldn't help but smile through slow blinks.

"Are you okay, Director?" One of his guards asked quickly, hovering near him as well while Malachi moved into a sitting position. His hand going to his neck and massaging where she'd struck.

"I'm fine." He waved his hand and ordered them back, looking over at Liat who was now backing away and then to Ziva still standing beside them; her chest still visibly heaving. "Good." He smiled at her nodding softly.

"Good?" Tony immediately reacted still amped up from seeing her being struck in the chest and fear coursing through his veins, "How is that good? You struck her in the chest and she rendered you unconscious!"

"And she found a way to take me down, Agent DiNozzo." Malachi staggered to his feet still smiling, "And I wasn't holding back. Going intentionally for her weak spot and Ziva held her own. Was able to defend herself." He looked at her proudly.

The tension began to leave Ziva's body hearing what he'd said and realizing what he'd done. He had intentionally pushed her into reacting on pure instinct to protect herself, much like she would have to if faced with a real life or death fight. He held nothing back and showed her where she was still vulnerable and how to fight through it. Now it was Ziva whose lips were turning into a small curl in the corner with her slowly spreading smile.

"You've recovered nicely, Ziva." He smiled at her again nodding appreciatively, genuinely impressed with her success.

"Thank you." She acknowledged him softly.

Gibbs was smiling as well to see how far she'd come. To see her take down Gidon when he was giving it all he had, even striking her where she was most vulnerable and Ziva's instincts to fight back took over, helping her to take him down. This was exactly what she needed. Something to boost her confidence after a day of one blow after another. Something to remind her how strong she was and that no matter what tore her down, be it her father or a bullet to her chest, she had found a way to rise again and fight back.

When she finally broke into a full real smile, proud of herself, Tony couldn't help but relax and smile with her, seeing the look in her eyes. The one where she recognized she could fight back and wasn't so helpless any longer. A moment, that was made all the more bittersweet today after remembering what she'd gone through. He didn't care who was watching in that moment, he grabbed her face and kissed her. A quick kiss to her lips and pulled back smiling with nothing but pride in his eyes. "Way to go, Ninja." He added softly and Ziva's smile widened.

Agent Borin was also smiling and shaking her head watching the exchange. Her mind temporarily blown from first having witnessed the spectacular display of hand-to-hand combat between the two and then to Ziva's stellar knockout when only moments before they had all tensed with fear to see her struck in the chest and clearly in pain. The kiss between Ziva and Tony, was simply the icing on the cake for one of the most bizarre days of her career.

Liat and Malachi watched the kiss and interaction with rapt fascination as well, remembering well how far Tony and Ziva had come. From witnessing the first heartbreaking kiss between them on the tarmac when Tony had believed he was kissing her goodbye, believing she was dead to this moment. Watching him kiss her again, very much alive and smiling from ear to ear to have found her physical strength again.

Liat smiled and couldn't stop the tears pooling in her eyes in happiness for them, especially in seeing Ziva's smile and knowing how much this meant to her. Being able to defend herself again. She turned her head when she felt Malachi's eyes suddenly on her, having temporarily gotten lost in the moment and blocked him and everything else out but her emotions and thinking of Ziva and her recovery.

She wasn't sure how long Malachi had been looking at her but long enough to see her eyes filled with tears and now look at her with intense eyes and a look somewhere between fascinated and curious to see her emotional reaction. Her pregnancy hormones were in overdrive and giving her normally carefully concealed emotions away.

Not wanting to be subjected to anymore of his questioning glances she stepped forwards quickly and hugged Ziva, also not caring who was watching. Ziva had earned this moment and professional protocols could be put aside for a moment of celebration. Nothing was said between the two women as they both understood the significance and then parted with smiles.

McGee was next in line walking slowly up to Ziva with a proud smile and hesitating only momentarily before hugging her as well. Not caring that she was soaking wet with sweat as he held her tightly and then kissed the side of her head. He didn't trust his own voice to speak what he wanted to say, still too moved by the earlier events of today and seeing the photos of the pain she endured and survived. To see her fight back now, and stand strong made _this_ big brother very proud and he knew she understood that by the look in his eyes and smile on his face and what she meant to him.

Gibbs was next, standing before her as the others seemed to step back, watching with smiles and giving the two their space. He said nothing as he closed the distance, cupping her face into his hands and looking into her big brown eyes with a smile and pride in his eyes.

"You done good, Ziver." He finally spoke quietly, earning a smile in turn from her and then slowly leaned forward still cupping her face to place a kiss directly to her forehead.

Ziva reached forward and pulled him into a hug, wrapping her sweaty arms around him and holding him more tightly then she ever had before. Nearly clinging to him as the tears surged forth in her eyes and a smile lit her face when Gibbs whispered, _"I'm so proud of you"_ into her ear and added,_ "Always."_ Hugging her back just as tightly, no longer holding back just a bit afraid of her hurting her and Ziva felt the difference. She would rise again.


	48. Chapter 48

"We need to talk." Malachi approached Liat again as the workday had finished and everyone was packing up to go home. They hadn't any further information on their case or the whereabouts of Kevin or Bodnar. Ducky and Palmer were still conducting their autopsies and Abby hadn't yet finished with her combing through the evidence.

"We have nothing further to talk about, Malachi." Liat sighed shaking her head and packing up her backpack. "There is nothing more to be said."

"I think there is." Malachi argued in Hebrew as she moved around him to meet Ziva already packed and waiting for her. "Don't make me order you." He added in desperation to speak with her.

"Order me?" Liat spun around to ask him in English with an exasperated tone and fire in her eyes, "What is there to talk about? You made your choices. Now I've made mine. Talking about them won't change them. Leave it alone." She turned around just as quickly with a deep sigh, nodding at Ziva to start walking towards the elevators where Tony was already waiting to escort them down to their vehicle. She had seems glimmers of her old Malachi today, but also enough of Director David in him to keep her distance. His continuous use of his new authority and power to Order her into doing things on a personal level being one of them.

Tony glared at the man holding the elevator as they all stepped inside, heading to the parking garage.

They rode in silence packed into the small space with Ziva, Liat, Tony, Malachi and his guards making the quick drip down.

"Are we doing dinner?" Tony asked Ziva and Liat quietly, having made those plans earlier in the day and now unsure given the days events and current situation.

"I don't think so." Ziva answered quietly about to get into the back of the armored SUV. "I'm pretty exhausted." She admitted give the emotional and physical beating she'd taken today. "I am not the only one." She added quietly nodding towards Liat and knowing she was not in a good place with Malachi's arrival. "I'm going to spend the night with her." She continued to speak softly while Liat packed up their gear in the back. Ziva knew Liat likely needed to vent and some space from Malachi's persistence they speak about things that had happened but would not change. His wanting her to know how he felt about her, only served to gut her further knowing it would never be. The man had wanted her to let go of him. And now he needed to let her go.

"Got it." Tony sighed with an understanding head nod, eyeing Liat's unshed tears through the windows in the back and then to Malachi lingering in the background, clearing not ready to give up. "I'll deal with him."

"What about what Gibbs said? Tony…" Ziva reminded him that they were not to get involved and push either Liat or Malachi in any direction on Gibbs orders.

"I won't push him in any direction one way or the other, Zi. Just…trust me on this. I understand his position fairly well right now. Better then I'd ever like to." Tony reached up cupping her face with one hand and looking into her beautiful dark eyes, remembering the time he was in Malachi's place. "I will miss you tonight, my sexy Ninja." He smiled shifting the focus back to them for a moment, "I am so proud of you, Ziva." He smiled thinking about all that she'd learned today about her life and still ended on a high note. Realizing that she could protect herself once more and knowing that no matter what she learned or what happened to her, she was able to rise again. "Ani ohev otach, Ziva David." He smiled leaning in to kiss her, soft and sweet and taking his time.

Liat and Malachi both watched the kiss and exchange and shifted nervously; Liat trying to avoid looking at Malachi watching the kiss and knowing he was looking from Tony and Ziva to her. She could feel his stare. One she understood well after the last seven years of being his partner and sleeping with him. One that said he wanted to kiss her and she couldn't entertain the thoughts she'd had of wanting to do the same.

"I love you too, Tony." Ziva smiled brushing his face gently when they parted, "I will call you later to say goodnight." It was something they'd now taken to doing when separated for the evening, each climbing into bed and the last thing they would both do before falling asleep was to call and speak with each other, say goodnight.

Tony nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and then acknowledged Liat as he walked by, "Night, Little Ninja." He winked at her trying to ease some of the tension he saw on her face.

"You should be with him tonight." Liat spoke once she and Ziva were inside their vehicle heading home. "It was a big day for you. You should celebrate with the one you love." She thought about Ziva's accomplishment today in reaching the last step of being able to defend herself. Her physical recovery complete.

"I am staying with Tony this weekend. Right now," Ziva took a deep breath and let it go, thinking of all that occurred today, "I'm looking forward to a hot bath and a glass of wine to process all of this."

"I wish I could have a glass of wine. A whole bottle really." Liat answered and began to cry, unable to stop the hormonal surge flowing through her, "I would normally deal with a day like today either drinking, sparring or having sex and most of the time a combination of all three! Now I cannot do any of those things! And I can't stop crying!"" She wiped angrily at her tears and Ziva tried not to smile at the understanding of not having a physical release and all the things you'd normally use to cope with taken away. Hers' had been the last few months as she recovered.

"It's okay to cry." Ziva assured her with a soft smile of understanding, "I won't tell anyone."

"I hate that he does that to me!" Liat was angry with Malachi, "There is nothing more to talk about and yet he insists we keep going over the details. What for? He left and sent Asa and I got engaged. What else is there to discuss?"

Ziva knew it was a rhetorical question but there was something left to discuss and she cautiously approached the subject, "There is something…the baby."

Liat immediately dropped her shoulders and exhaled with more tears welling, "I am not telling him, Ziva." She shook her head, "Telling him will not change anything either. You see how he already has taken to using his new authority to Order me to do things of a personal nature. He is already turning into your father." She swallowed hard and took another breath through ragged tears, "If he is already doing that in small ways now, what will he be doing in the future?" She shook her head again, "I just…can't do that. At least not now." Especially after today and learning how Director David had decided to use his own children for his special project and hearing how many other Intelligence Directors from around the world had done the same in volunteering their own children for such a thing. To see Ziva's baby photos in that file, and then documenting her entire life all the way through torture…her own father's catalogue of her life. His project. She couldn't take the risk with her own child.

"So what are you going to do?" Ziva asked realizing she was likely breaking Gibbs rule as well and wondering in that moment how Tony was doing with Malachi. "Are you thinking of keeping this baby?" Liat hadn't spoken about that since the day she learned she was pregnant.

"Yes." She answered honestly and more tears surged forth, "I can't imagine giving this child up now…I feel like it is the only part of the old Malachi left. In spite of where we are at now... we created this child in love... and," Liat inhaled another shaking breath revealing her thoughts, "this baby is the only family I have now, Ziva." Liat sniffled thinking about the only biological connection she had to any other human being now growing inside of her.

Ziva felt relief to hear Liat's answer but also the overwhelming sadness and understanding that went along with it. She could empathize with wanting to hold onto the person you loved in some way as Liat was with the child she'd created with Malachi. As well as understanding what it meant to have another human being alive that shared your DNA, your family, and not wanting to lose that. Her mind immediately short-circuiting to Kevin and then shook her head, not ready to deal with that. Liat needed her at this moment.

"You have family, Liat." Ziva answered quietly speaking from experience, "We may not be blood related…but we are here for you." She spoke of the team who had taken her in and made her one of their' own. "Sometimes that is better then any blood relation could ever be. My family…my real family are the ones who share no genetic connection whatsoever." She smiled softly with welling tears thinking about them. "Tony… Gibbs… McGee… Abby… Ducky… Palmer… they have been my constant even when I couldn't see it. Family are the ones that are there for you… and love you unconditionally even when you least deserve it, because they understand…that is often when you need love the most." She wiped at a single tear that escaped thinking about how they had been there for her when she deserved their love the least. "They feel your heartbreaks with you and celebrate your triumphs as their own." She smiled softly thinking about today and the love and pride she saw in Tony, McGee and Gibbs eyes when they hugged her for her victory on the mats over Malachi.

Ziva's answer only brought forth more tears from Liat who was crying endless rivers of tears now. Her words had struck a chord inside Liat. Realizing that somehow she had started to become part of this family when she began to feel their heartbreaks and celebrate their triumphs right along with them watching Ziva's journey the past few months and having it become personal, so much so, she'd made freeing her from Bodnar and her past her _Aliyah._

And in turn, these individuals had taken her own heartbreak and triumphs personally as well. From Malachi, to Asa, to the news of the baby and today… when reflecting back she realized that not only Ziva had stepped forward in small ways to shield her from Malachi, but also Tony and McGee and Gibbs too. Her reflections caused another small sob and tears feeling immensely torn about what she was going to do in the future. She loved her country and had loved Mossad and her call to duty, believing that was her purpose in life. But the events of the last several months had begun to change that and she found herself wanting more…needing more she realized, especially in losing Malachi who had been her only family for so long. The thought of losing her _new_ family as well was overwhelming. Everything was changing and if she kept this baby…nothing would ever be the same again.

"You are a good person, Ziva." Liat answered quietly after a long moment between them in silence. "Maybe…the best I've ever known." She swallowed hard with a slight smile admitting what she began to think of as the truth. For Ziva to have come through so much in her life and still _be_ who she was… so loving and caring and decent, still willing to see the good in others even when they didn't deserve it. "I honestly do not know how you can still be that way after everything that has been done to you." She shook her head in wonder and amazement.

"Gibbs taught me…to not waste the good in my life, to focus on that." Ziva answered thinking about what she'd learned from him over the years. Recalling her most recent lesson when she'd nearly stayed in Israel to become the Director of Mossad, nearly giving up all that she'd worked for, all that was good… just to seek revenge on her father's killer. Nearly giving up everything and everyone who really mattered, to seek retribution for a man who didn't deserve anything as it turns out. Gibbs had reminded her it wasn't worth it, to give up all the good, the very morning she was shot. "I am choosing to focus on the good things in my life, Liat. They are all that matter now. I cannot change the past or what happened." Her voice was quiet and contemplative as she thought about what she'd learned today and how orchestrated her life had been. "If not for some of those very bad things that have happened, I would not have the good I do now. My father may have sent me here as a manipulation," She paused thinking about the file and what she'd learned today about his intentions for her, "But the joke was on him in the end. He sent me to my family. He sent me home." She smiled softly thinking about how true that statement really was. "To the people I love…and to the ones who really love me."

"Focus on the good." Liat sighed deeply trying to gain control over her tears thinking about what Ziva had said and trying to apply it to her current situation where everything seemed to be a mess. "I'm not sure what is good anymore."

"You will figure it out." Ziva gave her a small and encouraging smile. "As for the rest, a compromise shall be made. You take the hot bath and relax…and I will drink the wine."

Her comment got its intended reaction when Liat smiled and laughed softly shaking her head, "Deal." She nodded, "I will admit I was jealous that you were able to punch Malachi in the face and take him down today. I wanted to so badly after his _'actions spoke louder then words' _comment." She shook her head sniffling back the tears.

"I know." Ziva answered with a small smile remembering the look on Liat's face at hearing it and having similar thoughts. "I gave him a few good hits just for you."

* * *

"So what are we doing here?" Malachi asked Tony sitting at the end of the bar where Tony had ordered them both beers. "No offense Agent DiNozzo but I'd rather be with Liat this evening given I have limited time in the country."

"Offense taken. I happen to be great company, Mal and I'm missing being with the woman I love this evening, to sit here with you...so yes, offense taken." Tony shifted his gaze towards him and then smiled softly revealing his tease, wishing he didn't understand so well, "What do you hope to gain by spending the evening with her, Mal?" He asked honestly, knowing the answer already.

"I don't know… I just want to spend time with her and the more I'm here the more I feel like all of you are doing your best to keep her away from me." Malachi's eyebrows narrowed in thought and took a swig of his beer. "What has changed? Before, you were encouraging me to tell her how I felt and go after what I want and now you are all acting as though I am someone she needs to be kept away from."

"But you didn't tell her how you felt, did you?" Tony argued reaching for the bowl of peanuts on the bar.

"I may not have used the same words she did but I told her how I felt through my actions." Malachi answered sure of himself and then questioned, "What do you know?" He asked having a feeling that Tony knew more then he'd said given the way he was looking at him and the sudden change from before.

"I know that she told you she loved you and you responded by making love to her and then leaving without a word about it in the morning. I know that two weeks later, you sent the man you told me yourself… you knew was going to propose to her. And I know, now you have shown up demanding at every opportunity to speak with her about what happened and I want to know why?" Tony answered matter-of-factly slightly stunning Malachi with these details. "What is so urgent that you need to speak with her? Have you changed your mind? Do you want to have a real relationship with her and make it work?"

"I cannot be with her, Tony. It is impossible." Malachi shook his head sadly and took a handful of peanuts himself, needing a physical distraction. "I am the Director now and she is my Officer."

"Then you need to stop doing what you're doing." Tony answered quickly, surprising even himself with the answer.

"What does that mean?" Malachi asked on the defensive.

"It means, stop trying to get her to talk with you about what happened if it won't change anything. What is the point?" He asked.

"I just need her to know…that I do love her and care about her. That if things were different-" Malachi answered but Tony cut him off.

"But they aren't different. So why do you need her to know you love and care about her? Feel the need to constantly remind her you care so much? It only hurts her more." Tony countered with a sigh thinking about what Ziva had revealed to him about his own similar actions.

"What do you mean? How is that hurting her?" Malachi asked with peaked interest having not thought about it before.

"You are killing her with your kindness. You love her but it's not enough for you to want to be with her. And every time you do something to remind her that you do love her, you also remind her that she's not worth it to you to actually _be_ with her. That you chose your career over being with her. She pushes you away because it hurts her, Mal. More then you can imagine." Tony looked down shaking his head remembering Ziva, "I did the same thing to Ziva and I had no idea how badly I was really hurting her by doing that… showing her in little ways, reminding her in hidden and subtle comments that hinted at all the ways I really felt about her but never fully committed to her. Ziva told me, that each and every time I had done that it was to remind her that though I loved her, she wasn't worth it to me and it hurt her greatly. That I didn't want her, but didn't want anyone else to either. I was pushing and pulling her at the same time. Encouraging her to be happy in other relationships one day and then next trying to pull her back and remind her how I felt about her with subtle comments and actions." He sighed deeply flicking a peanut shell across the bar, "I did that with Rivkin and Cruz…You are doing the same thing to Liat with Asa."

Malachi was quiet thinking about what Tony had said. "But I do want her, I just…can't have her."

"It doesn't matter what you really want or don't want. What matters is that you aren't with her. You constantly reminding her that you love her in all these little ways, but aren't with her just makes her insane and hurts her more. She doesn't feel loved from those actions…she feels pain." Tony argued knowing he made the same mistakes.

"I am not trying to hurt her." Malachi spoke quietly shaking his head with a sad tone to know he was. "I don't know what to do."

"Be honest with her, even if it won't change the outcome. Tell her in words, how you feel…and stop trying to show her. If you don't want to or can't be with her, you let her go, Mal." Tony sobered knowing how difficult that was and unable to actually do it himself with Ziva.

"I don't think I can, Tony." Malachi shook his head softly, "I cannot tell you how difficult the past two months without her have been. Hearing her voice giving me daily reports are what get me through the day. I miss her. I miss everything about her but especially our friendship. I miss being able to talk to her about life in general," He sighed heavily taking another swig of his beer, "And after hearing her actually tell me she loved me… making love to her and feeling that difference," He shook his head slowly, "I had sex with Liat thousands of times I guess over the seven years we were together but none of them ever came close to what happened between us that night…it was like…" He paused, "I didn't know how I was ever going to be able to live without her during and after. Like she was the other part of me I never knew was missing until I felt it and realized I was going to lose it."

Malachi took another drink of his beer trying to control his emotions, "I never slept that whole night. After she fell asleep I just looked at her… staring at this beautiful woman I had taken for granted for so long… and not knowing what to do. What to say or how to respond? I looked at her injuries…the marks and gashes on her beautiful face and the deep bruises around her neck…the bullet wound in her arm and it terrified me to think about losing her. That for the first time, I was honestly aware and terrified of her dying and leaving me forever. I knew she was an assassin, we both were. I'd watched her fight a hundred times before and injured but this time in looking at those injuries and realizing how deeply I loved her… I was scared, Tony." He admitted quietly knowing that wasn't something he was ever supposed to admit to, especially as the Director of Mossad. "She is the one thing in my life…I knew in that moment I could not live without." He took a deep breath, "So I thought…the best way I can protect her and keep her safe…to keep her alive, is have some control over what I send her in to. As Director, I have that power. I can protect her better this way. That it would be enough to love her and still have her in my life even if just working together."

Tony couldn't believe how much Malachi's thoughts and reasoning resembled his own with Ziva in the past and now, after having heard her tell him she loved him and made love with her. He couldn't imagine ever being without her now. His assumptions that Malachi had left so quickly that morning were just confirmed. He was scared and running. Tony cracked another peanut and waved the bartender over signaling another round of drinks with his fingers as he listened intently to Mal. Knowing that once he got the man talking, he should likely try to keep it going and listen.

"That's why I ordered her to stay here, as the Liason to NCIS. I knew she'd be safer with all of you, even with someone trying to hunt down Ziva, then she would in the field with a new partner that I didn't trust. Mossad is too divided right now with split allegiances and I needed to know she was away and safe. I trust Ziva with her. And Agent Gibbs." Malachi answered honestly and Tony nodded softly that he understood. "I knew that if the man had gone so far in protecting Ziva, all of you had…that you wouldn't let anything happen to her if you could help it." He shook his head, "I know she was angry with me, believing that I was keeping her here and away from Asa on purpose. I suppose part of me at first was happy with that thought, but that was not my first reason or instinct. It was wanting to protect her when I couldn't. When I arrived back in Israel and took over officially… I knew I needed to let her go. That I wanted her to be happy. So I sent Asa." He sighed deeply finishing his beer and shaking his head, "I never knew how badly that was actually going to hurt until I saw the photos of their engagement. How incredibly beautiful she looked that night," He smiled softly thinking of the red dress, "Her smile and tears as she said yes…and how devastated my heart felt at the last image of seeing them disappear into his hotel suite and knowing what was to come." He shook his head trying to clear the feelings and memories of the images, "I could only think of what it had felt like to be with her and it was more painful then I could have ever imagined to know she was giving herself to someone else." Malachi paused for a long moment, "And then she didn't even tell me. Spoke only to me as her Boss from then on and had cut me from the personal part of her life."

"She's trying to move on, Mal. Just like you wanted her to." Tony finally spoke quietly when the silenced reigned too long. Malachi shutting down.

"I know." Malachi answered softly, "And when I realized that…that I was losing her… I just…I never knew it was going to hurt this badly…the sacrifices that are made when you take on the responsibility of this job." He shook his head, "I always thought that I was clever enough when I was younger to find a way to have it all. I was foolish. When you take this job, you are giving your life over to the service of your country. You cannot be good at it…and have a family too. To be good at this job, Tony, you cannot afford to have a heart. Sometimes you must be the monster for the greater good of the nation. I am learning that more everyday with the situations and information that come across my desk."

Tony couldn't help but immediately think of the unborn baby that Malachi knew nothing about and then to the horror of Ziva's life they'd learned more about to day in how her father had turned his children into projects as the Director of Mossad. Not alone as it turned out many other, high-level intelligence directors from around the world had done the same he now realized when creating the _Hashshashini Project_.

"Be careful, Mal…You're starting to sound like Eli David."

* * *

"What do you mean she won't be here today? Where is Ziva?" Tony asked with heart pounding at work the next morning when she hadn't arrived and neither had Liat.

"I sent them with Agent Borin to the Grand Cayman this very early this morning." Gibbs answered seeing the wild look in Tony's eyes that he thought him crazy for doing so. "It's only a day trip. They'll be back late this afternoon." The boat that held their three dead bodies had come from the island and someone needed to go investigate the circumstances under which it left.

"But, Boss….sending her out on her own again?" Tony asked trying to swallow his panic and fear, "And out of the country?"

"She'll be fine, DiNozzo." Gibbs nodded with confidence, hoping he wasn't wrong in making this move and knowing they needed to give Ziva more slack in her job. "Officer Tuvia and Agent Borin will be there as well." It was a quick daytrip out of the country and back again.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Tony asked with pounding heart, "She should have text me to let me know."

"I told her not to." Gibbs answered taking a seat at his desk, "Given our lines of communication are likely still compromised, the less people who know her agenda the better."

Tony couldn't argue that his point made sense if their communications had been comprised but it still unnerved him greatly.

"I'm sure there is a lot more you could get done," Gibbs began speaking quietly across the space as the others took their seats and Malachi walked over with fresh coffee in hand, about to join Gibbs in MTAC, "Without her around, DiNozzo." He suggested quietly.

Tony had missed the message, "Boss… Ziva and I have been working very hard just like you asked." He was immediately on the defensive watching Gibbs stand and join Malachi.

"Not that, DiNozzo," Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head, "Your big plans for Saturday?" he looked at him intently thinking about what they'd discussed on the way to Virginia Beach, "Thought you could use the extra time without Ziva's prying eyes around to work on that situation."

"Ohhh," Tony realized and began to smile with a slow head nod, "I get it. Very clever, Boss. Sending her away for the day. Totally missed that. You're so good about the whole _wink, wink, nudge, nudge, Bob's your uncle _thing." He shook his head, remembering when he'd missed the same sort of exchange between Gibbs and Vance in regards to going to Africa.

Gibbs finally smiled softly at Tony shaking his head, "Abs should be done here pretty quickly with the ballistics results. I'm tasking her and McGee to help you with whatever you need to get done before Ziver returns this afternoon."

"Boss," Tony looked over excitedly at McGee who was also smiling at this plan for the day, "What about the case?"

"I've got Barrett to help me and need to discuss a few things with Malachi." He nodded over at Mal, having addressed him informally for the first time since Malachi's return as the Director of Mossad. "Go!" He nodded at Tony to get moving, "Make it happen."

Tony couldn't help himself with the excitement at Gibbs trickery with Ziva in helping give him the time to prepare the perfect evening, he moved quickly around the desk and hugged Gibbs, tightly, wrapping both arms around Gibbs full body, pinning his arms to his side in his enthusiasm, "Thanks, Boss!" He smiled and then pulled back quickly realizing what'd he just done. "Uh, I didn't mean-"

"Just get going. Start making your calls." Gibbs brushed him off trying to look stern but too amused to be effective. "Director Craig said he'd be willing to pull strings if you need it." He informed Tony with a soft smile, surprised slightly with that development as well and pleased. Gibbs had needed to inform him of what the situation and when he heard the details, offered his assistance. The man really wasn't cut out for the job of Director. He still led mostly with his heart. And for right now, Gibbs decided that was exactly what his team needed.

"What was that all about?" Malachi asked curiously to Gibbs as they headed up the stairs to MTAC.

"Gibbs Rules #5 & #8, Malachi." Gibbs answered quietly, thinking the young man could stand to learn them as well.

"And what are those, Agent Gibbs?" Malachi asked curiously having heard something before about Gibbs Rules but not quite remembering.

"You don't waste the good in your life…and you take nothing and no one for granted." Gibbs spoke quietly with eyes shifting towards Malachi.

"And this has to do with Ziva?" Malachi asked remembering the exchange below and how Gibbs had told Tony to hurry up and get things done before Ziva had returned.

Gibbs nodded softly with a slow smile spreading across his face. "He knows what he wants from life now." Was all he said, happy they had finally reached this place in their' lives.

"He's going to propose." Malachi guessed and his own face lit with a small smile, putting together all the pieces from the last couple of days. The exchange below just now and Tony's comments to him yesterday about not hitting Ziva in the face as he had plans for her this weekend and didn't want the memories to include broken noses, black eyes or split lips.

Gibbs only smiled wider in response.

"And Ziva has no idea that this will be occurring?" Malachi asked amazed, knowing how difficult it was to keep any surprise or secret from Ziva with her investigative skills.

"None." Gibbs answered hoping it remained that way.

"Well done, Agent Gibbs. That is no small task." Malachi smiled as they took their seats in MTAC, "Is there anything I can do to be of any help?" He asked honestly wishing nothing but the best for the two. Still feeling guilty for the devastation he caused Tony when he'd led them to believe Ziva died in Israel in order to protect her from Bodnar at the time.

Gibbs was about to decline when he had a thought. He slowly smiled deciding that he could possibly use this opportunity _to kill two birds with one stone_, as Vance was so fond of saying, "Actually… yes. There is something you can do."

"This doesn't involve me getting beat unconscious by Ziva again, does it, Agent Gibbs?" Malachi asked with a slightly teasing and hesitant smile.


	49. Chapter 49

"Okay, what do you got, Abs?" Gibbs asked an hour later having gotten words she had finished. Malachi and E.J. right behind him.

"Is Ziva going to be back in time for McGee's party," Abby stammered with a worried look on her face, "I mean, she is the one doing the cooking and hosting this and we planned it for a while and she just can't miss it, Gibbs! We need to have fun! It's been too long and we miss our weekly get-togethers and Game Night at your house and now I need to know, that Ziva and Liat will be back for this!" She watched him sigh and shift his weight while looking at her, "It's a big deal, Gibbs! Timmy's birthday only comes once a year." Her eyes were shifting back and forth between Gibbs and Malachi, whom she still regarded suspiciously especially in his expensive suits. He reminded her too much of Ziva's father in that way.

"I know, Abs. They will be back." Gibbs humored her for a moment, "Now tell me what you know! You didn't call us all down here to confirm your party plans, did you?"

"No, of course not! Though those are important too," She moved towards her computer loading the digital diagram she'd created of the crime scene, "I'm worried about them, Gibbs." She added expressing her concern for Liat and Ziva's safety.

"They have each other, Abs. They'll take care one another." He smiled softly shaking his head, "Now please, let's get on with this so you can help DiNozzo with that special project."

"Yeah, what is that all about? I wish someone would fill me in on what is going on because I have been trying to guess all morning. I tried to get Timmy to talk but he wouldn't say a word." Abby pounded enter a little Enter a little more forcefully then necessary on her keyboard revealing her frustrations.

"Tony will tell you. Abs," He gave her a more stern look now getting her back on the task at hand. "The boat."

"Fine." She pouted and began her explanation of the diagram, "From the way the bodies were found and the path of the bullets I believe the four individuals…or at least four I should say as their could have been more, were originally standing like this before each of them were shot." She began to play the example, "The Mossad Officers Rachel and Noah are seen here in the blue while our Navy SEAL Tyler Floren is in green." She pointed to the bodies on the screen. "The bullet wound to the back of Noah Cohen's head, as well as the gun powder residue on Floren's left hand suggest that he fired a Ruger MK II for the kill shot after Noah was on his knees. The gun found near his body match the bullet Ducky removed from the body."

"Ruger MK II's are standard issue for Navy SEALS." Gibbs made the connections and Abby nodded.

"And Rachel was killed at the exact same time as Noah, only by our mystery shooter as the bullet taken from her body did not match Tyler Floren's gun. She was killed by a Glock 23, which unfortunately is issued to pretty much every agent of every US Agency these days, Gibbs. NCIS, FBI, CIA, ATF, you get the picture. Blood and brain matter from both of them had been found on each other's heads and shoulders, confirming they were shot at the same time. If they'd been killed one at a time-"

"The body of the other would have already been down and out of the blood spray path by the time the second one was executed." Gibbs finished understanding what she was saying.

"Yes, they had to have been shot at the same time and then fell forward together." Abby confirmed.

"Given their training, it would have been the only way for them to be able to executed." Malachi offered quietly thinking of his friends, "If there had only been one shooter, they would have fought and taken him down. They were likely subdued not only by more then one individual…but by their affections for each other." He swallowed hard thinking about it, "If they were each being held at gun point and in such a way, they would have tried to cooperate with the shooters to protect the other harm and in the end, both died instead." He shook his head in anger for the loss, "Their love for each other killed them."

"Some things are worth dying for." Abby answered quickly with a hard tone and glare in her eyes at him. Unafraid and challenging him as he could respond so callously to the love between to people and knowing how he'd treated Liat.

"Dying for love?" Malachi challenged her back, intrigued with this logic.

"Is better then living without it." Abby countered folding her arms over her chest and staring back at him.

"So I take it everyone knows then, what happened between Liat and I?" He asked seeing the look in Abby's eyes and the reactions of Gibbs and E.J. as they looked at him and then Abby. He swallowed hard now in understanding of his chilly reception from them all.

"Oh yes, Director. We know what you did to her." Abby responded with venom in her tone on the defensive of Liat.

"Abs," Gibbs stepped in reminding her this wasn't appropriate with the Director of Mossad and not work related, "The boat…stick to the case."

"Where was I?" Abby asked with a sigh, relenting on her defensive argument on love.

"The shooters, Abs." Gibbs reminded her with a raised eyebrows, annoyed he couldn't get her to concentrate. "What about Floren? His wounds and his shooter."

"Right," Abby sighed going back to her diagram, "He was shot by the same Glock 23 that killed Rachel Cohen. So our mystery shooter and Floren forced the Cohen's to their knees, each of them shooting one of them and then our mystery shooter turned the gun on Floren and killed him."

"Silencing the witness." E.J. added realizing what happened.

"Yeah, but why?" Abby asked the next logical question,"This is something that doesn't make sense to me. If these two Mossad Officers were given faulty orders to find and obtain Ziva for the bad guys, and the Navy SEAL is also one of the bad guys…why would they be killed by this mystery shooter? Why were they stopped if they were helping the bad guys?"

"Perhaps, it was by one of the good guys then?" E.J. offered as the only plausible explanation as to why someone would thwart the others plans.

"Or clean up the mess." Gibbs offered remembering what Vance had said about people trying to clean up this mess from the outside.

"You mean someone outside of this? Not with Bodnar and not with us." Malachi asked realizing how this could also be true.

Gibbs nodded, "Like someone who doesn't want anymore exposure to the _Hashshashini Project_ as they may have something to lose with more people finding out about it."

"One of the other heads that were involved in the projects creation?" Malachi asked wondering about the possibility of even more trouble.

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded not liking the idea either, "You said that Director David and Kazmi shut the program down and stopped training new Assassins, but that didn't eliminate the ones already out there. We know that now from our encounters with some of them. There are still many others out there according to the information we have on the graduating classes. They may not be training anymore but I guarantee their still using them."

"Bodnar using them now and in such a way is bringing more attention then the others would like I'm sure." Malachi slighted his head.

"And depleting their pool of Elite Assassins to draw from given we have already killed two in their attempts on Ziva, potentially four if our two Navy SEALS were in fact part of this project." Gibbs knew that such individuals would be worth a great deal more now that the supply was no longer feeding the demand without new trainees in the program. "Bodnar's quest is starting to look pretty expensive to the others I'm sure." Gibbs paused, "You mentioned in the information you found," He turned his attention fully to Malachi, "That the CIA also had their fingers in this project. What do you know?"

"Only that they were apart of it. Your Officer Cruz whom I met last time I was here was the Liason Officer between the Agencies dealing with the _Hashshashini Project_ and that Trent Kort was consulted for methods in training. Why?" Malachi asked with peaked interest, remembering the Cruz man was around for the deadly flowers Bodnar sent and admitted to spying on Ziva.

"Cruz was let out of the military prison and seen recently at the CIA. He's obviously still working for them though they claim they'd let him go." Gibbs informed him wondering if the CIA had a hand in this too.

"Just moved him into further Black Ops Special Operations more like it." Malachi countered shifting his weight on his heels, knowing he would have done the same for one of his Officers caught and exposed. "Are you thinking the CIA had involvement in this?"

"An Israeli war being fought on American soil with a mounting death toll and two attacks on one US Agency already," Gibbs offered thinking about Bodnar's attacks first with the flowers inside NCIS and then outside with a sniper shooting into their car at the Gates. "Getting a little too close to home."

"But the CIA can't legally operate inside US Borders." E.J.'s brows furrowed at the thought.

"Hasn't stopped them in the past." Gibbs countered with a sigh, remembering those cases well: one involving a murder on another foreign ship and international waters. "Might explain our boat deaths and the yacht washing up ashore." He remembered maritime law.

"You think they killed them in International waters? Outside the US limits." Malachi asked feeling his anger rising.

"Stopped them from coming ashore." Gibbs added thinking this was making more and more sense.

"Well if it was them we're not going to get anything out of them. So now what? How are we supposed to proceed in finding out who the mystery shooter was if they're CIA?" E.J. asked feeling the walls closing in a little more to realize how far this projects interests reached.

"I can think of one CIA Officer who fits the profile pretty well." Gibbs swallowed hard remembering the other CIA case they'd investigated of a killing inside the US, "Someone who has already killed on US soil before in the name of defending their mission."

"Ziva's _Ray_?" Abby's eyes widened thinking about it and remembering the reasons why Ziva never did marry the man. He'd been charged with the death of Lt. Commander Mya Burris when she interfered with his plans.

"Makes sense, Abs." Gibbs swallowed hard at the thought, "He's tied to both the _Hashshashini Project_ and Ziva." The connections with this case began making more sense, "Killing the Mossad Officers in charge of bringing her to Bodnar protects Ziva and the project from further exposure." He reasoned remembering the man's obsession with Ziva and his adamant claim that he was trying to protect her. "He seems to be the one tasked with cleaning up their loose ends on this project." Gibbs felt a chill run down his spine not sure how he felt about that given the circumstances that _Ziva_ would be considered a loose end. Trent Kort, according to Tony, had never been seen again after his last appearance in Israel with Director David and Cruz together. He began to wonder if that wasn't another _loose end_ that Cruz had taken care of.

"Go help, DiNozzo, Abs." Gibbs let her go, "Don't say anything about this to him right now." He didn't want to distract Tony from another important mission and this was all speculative as was. "Go." He nodded his head again and kissed her hair on the way by.

"Let's check in with Duck," He motioned to the other two still standing in the room with him.

* * *

"What do got, Duck?" Gibbs asked coming through the glass doors with Malachi and E.J. not far behind.

Ducky was working at his computer and Palmer was finishing sewing up their dead Navy SEAL.

"As we suspected, Jethro. Nothing shocking in these autopsies, I'm afraid." Ducky sighed standing up. "All three died of single gunshot wounds to the head." He paused not sure what to say given the current company of Director Ben-Gidon, "There was something though…" He hedged as he walked towards the bodies and stopped between the Cohen's.

"What is it, Duck?" Gibbs prompted him seeing he was holding something back.

"The dear Mrs. Cohen was with child. A girl. Nearly 14 weeks given the size of the fetus. Just past her first trimester." He shook his head at that sad misfortune. "Such a sad waste of life."

Malachi looked sick and Gibbs eyes flashed from Ducky to E.J. with a warning not to react, both knowing Liat's secret and not wanting to give it away now in the face of these details. E.J. gave Gibbs a small nod of understanding and contained her reaction as did Ducky.

"Pregnant…" Malachi repeated in a whisper looking down at Rachel's body. "I had no idea. She would never have been in the field if I'd known."

"It is possible she may not have known." Ducky offered as an explanation, "Some women, especially those that are so active will sometimes miss their cycles on a regular basis due to the stress their bodies are under."

"This will devastate Liat." Malachi shook his head sadly as they left autopsy. "To lose not only Rachel and Noah…but a baby too."

Gibbs and E.J. shared a knowing glance behind him to see him so visibly shaken by the news and Gibbs realized there was someone else who would also have a difficult time hearing this news. Ziva. He knew her well enough to know she would feel guilty that an innocent had been killed during a mission these people were on to obtain her, having been given false Orders.

* * *

"Did you get it done?" Gibbs asked Tony and McGee as they approached the Bull Pen at the end of the day.

"I did…we did." Tony announced correcting himself with a smile that he could not have done it all without McGee and Abby's help. "Everything is ready for Saturday."

"Congratulations Tony." Malachi smiled softly.

"Well…she hasn't said 'yes' yet so… not sure if you should congratulation me just yet." Tony took a deep breath, his body suddenly filled with nerves now that there was nothing left to do but the actual act of proposing and he had to wait on that. His eyes focusing on the photos of Ziva he'd hung on his monitor. The one in Paris, the one with the pregnancy belly and his newest addition, a copy of the photo from the file Malachi had brought of a Little Ziva running down the beach with wild long curly hair, an infectious smile and those dimples he'd fallen in love with. He found himself hoping that one day, they'd have a tiny version of Ziva of their own.

"You're going to propose?" E.J. asked with wide eyes realizing what they were talking about and putting together the events of the day. Her smile grew as Tony nodded in confirmation. "When?"

"Saturday night." Tony exhaled and then inhaled again as though he were going through a birthing class, feeling suddenly light headed as the day approached. "We're all in on it now. And Ziva has no idea so please…we have to keep it that way. I want to surprise her."

"I won't say anything." E.J. promised with a radiant happy smile, "Can I do anything to help?" She asked realizing that everyone else had contributed in some way and she hadn't.

"Yeah, find a dress." Gibbs added with a soft smile, "You're going to be my date." He shifted nervously watching her eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" She asked slightly confused.

"We're going to be working security for this…event." Gibbs motioned with his hand, "And you'll need a dress."

"What kind of dress?" E.J. asked looking between the men. "I mean should I find a party dress, a formal gown, cocktail dress, etc?" At their dumbfounded looks at what to tell her she finally asked, "Where is this event? Where are we going?"

"To the opera." Tony answered with a nervous smile and saw her mouth fall open slightly.

"The last of the Big Three." E.J. smiled remembering McGee's recounting of those events on their trip to Virginia Beach and hearing Tony and Ziva's story about this past fall in regards to the opera.

Tony nodded, "Yes…but were not just going to the opera." He smiled with a hint of mischievousness.

"Then…where are you going?" E.J. asked with a raised eyebrow and curious grin.

"A trip through time." Tony smiled more widely and saw Gibbs and McGee doing the same.

He didn't have time to elaborate when they saw Ziva, Liat and Agent Borin approaching from the elevator.

"Hello Very Special Agent David," Tony smiled as she approached hoping his nervousness didn't show through as he stood and greeted them. "How was your trip to the Carribbean?"

"Very quick, Tony." Ziva smiled and looked thoroughly exhausted. "We spent more time in the air then on the ground today."

"That's okay, you don't need any time in the sun. Premature age spot, wrinkles, unsightly tan lines." Tony rambled and the others looked at him with eyes widening while Ziva's began to narrow.

"What are you hiding, Tony?" She asked bluntly knowing that he rambled when he had something he was trying not to say.

"Nothing. Nope. Nothing." Tony put his hands up in surrender.

Ziva's eyes narrowed into slits with a smile, "The more you deny it, the more I know you're keeping something from me. What is it?"

"Ah, McGee," Tony deflected deciding that was the best option, "He…he heard you were cooking for his party tonight…said he'd rather go to a restaurant. Didn't want to hurt your feelings and all."

McGee shot him a death glare and seeing Ziva's posture fall slightly and the sparkle in her eyes temporarily go out as she wheeled around to look at McGee.

"You would rather go out?" Ziva asked McGee trying not to feel hurt. "I though you liked my cooking."

"I do, Ziva." McGee answered seeing Tony waving frantically behind her for his cooperation and help in covering his lie. Both of them knowing that unless Ziva bought this, she would only try that much harder to uncover what they were hiding and ruin Tony's surprise. Tony was clasping his hands like he was praying and begging a silent 'please' that McGee couldn't deny. "I was just hoping we could uh, maybe do dinner out?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and tried to sell this idea, "and dessert at Tony's instead?"

Ziva looked at him suspiciously and then sighed, "Okay." She shrugged, "It's your birthday, McGee." She gave him a small smile. When the moment of hurt passed, the actually found herself feeling slightly relieved at not having to cook. She was exhausted from all of the travel today and the idea of dinner out was sounding better and better.

Tony and McGee both shared a look watching her walk back towards her desk on the other side of the wall that they couldn't believe she'd bought it. McGee mouthing the words '_you owe me'_ with a stern glare the moment she disappeared from sight.

Liat and Agent Borin were the only two not having any idea of what was going on and after witnessing Tony's very animated game of charades behind Ziva, they realized whatever it was, concerned her and was a secret the others knew about.

"Ziver." Gibbs called out from where he sat at his desk, and waited for Ziva's head to pop up over the wall.

"Yes, Gibbs?" She asked still finding it strange to have to stand up to look over the wall to see them.

"Get back to your desk." Gibbs answered and then slowly looked up to smile at her.

"Gibbs?" She asked hoping she understood what he meant but needing clarification.

"This side of the wall, Ziver." He motioned her over with his hand.

"Yes, Gibbs!" Ziva answered with a big smile and her enthusiasm made the others smile as well.

She smiled at E.J. as they passed each other and was relieved to see that E.J. was smiling brightly as well, not taking any offense to the constant moving.

When Ziva was settled she splayed her hands over her desk, taking it in and looking around to McGee who winked at her and then to Gibbs who smiled with a confident head nod, and finally at Tony. She smiled widely at him, feeling herself fully relax at being back where she belonged. She understood why Gibbs had moved her now and instead of being angry, she was thankful. The time spent apart only served to remind she and Tony both, why it was so important to them to find the right balance in their working and personal relationships if they were going to actually make both successful. She was confident they could now.


	50. Chapter 50

"Well this has certainly been illuminating, Gibbs." Agent Borin smiled as they followed everyone else down the hallway towards Tony's apartment for dessert and games after dinner out. "It is official. My team is infinitely boring in comparison to yours. They will be substantially lacking when I return." She smiled laughing softly hearing the others all laughing as they made their way inside. "They weren't serious about playing _Twister_ were they?" She asked with a hesitant look on her face remembering the dinner discussion of what they'd do after.

"Oh yeah," Gibbs smiled softly nodding, "They take their _Twister_ competition quite seriously." He laughed softly at her shocked expression. "I'm sure you'll be expected to join them."

"Me?" Her eyes widened with surprise as they walked into Tony's apartment. "I'm wearing a dress!"

"That won't stop them I'm sure." Gibbs nodded in the direction of Ziva, Liat, Abby and E.J. who all wore dresses and were avid _Twister_ competitors now after beginning their 'family game nights' at his house during Ziva's recovery.

"Then I'm going to need more wine." Borin shook her head with a smile and laughed to keep up with this group.

"I think Ziva's had enough for us all." Liat answered with a smile overhearing the comment and nodded towards Ziva who was unusually smiley and happy and _touchy feely._

"McGee hurt her feelings." Gibbs teased as the reason for Ziva's slight drunken state; hinting that she was still upset he didn't want her to cook for him. McGee was standing beside them as they watched Ziva in the kitchen with Tony getting the Birthday Cake and wine ready for dessert.

"If I didn't want this weekend to be special for her… I'd kill Tony." McGee answered quietly and the others laughed softly, "Did you see the way she looked at me when he said that? I thought she might cry. Ziva doesn't cry… at least, it takes a lot to make her cry."

"Relax, McGee." Gibbs slapped him in the back with a smile, "You're taking one for the team." He laughed softly.

"Mind telling me what's going on Gibbs?" Borin asked and Liat leaned in closer as well to hear, having no idea either.

"We're working a protection detail this weekend." Gibbs smiled at them and caught their surprised looks.

"What?" Borin asked completely caught off guard.

"Tony has something _very_ special planned for Ziva." McGee smiled at them. "And it's a secret."

"And you need help protecting her for whatever this is?" Borin asked piecing it together with a slight curious smile.

Gibbs and McGee nodded with soft smiles.

"So both of you," Gibbs looked from Borin to Liat with a smile, "Find some elegant evening gowns."

"Why?" Liat asked with mounting curiosity.

"Because we're going to the opera." Gibbs answered her quietly, staring across the space where Ziva was laughing in the kitchen at something Tony was saying as they stuck candles in the cake.

Borin gasped softly with smile widening remembering the story she's recently heard. "The last of the Big Three."

Gibbs and McGee nodded again with growing smiles.

"Not really great timing considering all that is going on." Borin sobered even through her smile, thinking about Ziva still being hunted and in the middle of an investigation.

"There is never a great time." Gibbs answered her quietly thinking about all the lessons he'd already learned in this life, "If these two waited for a great time, it would never happen."

Borin and Liat's eyes narrowed slightly listening to what he said and coming to a slow realization.

"He is going to propose…" Liat gasped softly in barely above a whisper with wide eyes.

Gibbs gave her a soft nod and smile and watched as one slowly started to spread on Liat's face.

"I'd love to help anyway I can." Borin smiled accepting the job to help with protection detail.

"Me too." Liat smiled happily trying to blink back her tears in happiness for them.

"Good." Gibbs nodded, "Then we're all in." He smiled looking around the room at all the occupants spreading out and mingling.

Their entire group was there plus a couple of extras. Malachi and his guards, who waited outside in the hallway, were in attendance as well as Agent Borin; both having been asked by McGee to accompany them.

Liat and Malachi had thus far avoided each other completely, not speaking a single word to each other all evening, while still mingling with all the others.

Malachi watched now as Liat slowly made her way into Tony's kitchen, offering to help them pour the wine and pass it out. Tony saw Malachi standing in the corner of the living room watching with a sad smile on his face and felt badly for the man. He excused himself from the kitchen and made his way towards Malachi.

"Having any fun, Mal?" Tony asked handing him a glass of wine and then taking a sip of his own.

"I am actually." Malachi smiled softly with his eyes briefly leaving Liat's form in the kitchen with Ziva and now Abby joining them as well, all laughing at whatever funny thing Ziva was saying in her tipsy state. "I haven't seen Liat this comfortable and relaxed in a long time." He marveled watching how at ease she was in this environment and with these people, "She's letting her guard down with all of you."

"She fits in well around here." Tony smiled softly looking back at all the women now congregating in the kitchen while the men remained in the living room, McGee putting on some music to complete their party atmosphere.

"I can see that." Malachi smiled softly, "She looks incredibly beautiful in that dress." He eyed the royal blue form fitting dress she was wearing appreciatively. "I love it when she wears her hair down like that." His smile widened taking in her long lengths that were swaying around her shoulders in soft curls. "Its longer then I remember. Ziva's too."

"Yeah," Tony smiled more widely looking at Ziva as well, "I love Ziva's hair like this too. Long and mostly straight with those sexy wavy curls." He nodded appreciatively as did Malachi in agreement. "Just something about it...loose and wild."

"I spent so long with Liat on missions. Seeing her hair pulled back and in combat clothes," Malachi smiled, "She was always beautiful, of course, but on those rare occasions I'd get to see her like this…" He looked at her all dressed up again and in heels with a dress and jewelry.

"Breathtaking." Tony finished understanding the sentiment exactly having the same thoughts about Ziva and Malachi nodded.

"That's the first time I've seen her smiling since I arrived." Malachi noted watching her smiling and laughing in the kitchen and his own smile grew. He took a big gulp of wine. "She's happy here." He realized watching the scene before him.

"Isn't that what you wanted for her?" Tony asked softly knowing how difficult this was for the man.

Malachi nodded softly, "It is."

"She takes good care of Ziva." Tony commented realizing how true that statement was. Not only taking good care of her, but also good for her. "I'm thankful you let her stay."

"Keep taking good care of her," Malachi swallowed hard and turned his gaze to Tony, "and she can stay as long as she likes."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked with eyebrows narrowing at what he really meant by that.

"I mean, that if Liat would like to continue on as the Mossad Liason to NCIS after this mission with Bodnar is over… she can. I will approve it." Malachi smiled softly thinking that these people did take good care of her and as his eyes went back to Liat, laughing and smiling and looking entirely beautiful, she was happy. Just as he said he wanted for her.

"That's great. We'd love to keep her." Tony smiled and then saddened, "But I don't think she's going to stay. Would be pretty difficult on her marriage to have Asa in Israel and Liat here."

Malachi's smiled faded quickly at the thought, "I hadn't thought about that." He sobered with realization and then eyes going immediately to the large glistening rock on her ring finger as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Married…" He whispered in disbelief shaking his head softly. "Has she said when this will happen?" He asked Tony.

"No, they're waiting until this case with Bodnar is finished to make plans." Tony answered honestly without too many details. He had no idea the status of that situation given the newest development of Liat's pregnancy or how it would all work out; so he gave the man the only information he could. "Asa is a good guy." Tony added quietly with a soft smile after a moment.

"I thought you were on my team?" Malachi smiled in turn, with a pained look on his face in spite of the teasing tone.

"I rooted for you as long as I could, Mal." Tony shrugged with a soft smile taking a sip of wine, "But… you made it pretty clear when you sent Asa you were withdrawing. So, now I'm on Team Liat." He smiled more widely earning one from Malachi as well.

"I noticed." Malachi shook his head with a chuckle, "You all seem to be now. She's won you over with that adorable yet stubbornly sweet charm of hers." He watched her with a smile.

"That she has." Tony nodded smiling watching them as well, "She reminds me so much of Ziva when she first came to us." He laughed softly watching the group of women in the kitchen now posing for photos that Abby was taking. "We've sort of adopted her now." His smile began to fade slightly, "We'll miss her when she's gone. Especially Ziva." He looked at the woman he loved currently wrapping her intoxicated arms around Liat and kissing the side of her head while Abby took a photo and Liat laughed. "They've become pretty close the last few months. Spending nearly twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week together…living together…they're like sisters now." He smiled sadly thinking about how difficult it would be on Ziva when Liat went home to Israel.

Malachi smiled more widely watching the interactions and poses they were now modeling for in the kitchen. "That makes me selfishly happy, Tony." He addressed him by his first name, smiling softly, "For I know that if Ziva has taken her under her wing, that my Liat will be safe." He paused with eyes flashing between Tony and the two women, "I will worry less for her knowing Ziva's incredibly protective nature as I do." He shifted his eyes back to Tony, "Do you know that she made her father promise, and all of Mossad on Orders not to harm you as part of her condition for accepting Rivkin's post on the Kidon Unit?" He remembered one of the first eye opening experiences with Ziva's protective nature over those she cared for.

"Liat told me." Tony nodded softly with a heavy heart thinking about that terrible time and still stunned to hear every time, how much Ziva had loved him even then to make her literal dying wish taking a suicide mission, to protect him and keep him from harm.

"She has loved you a very long time." Malachi turned his attention back to Ziva and the others in the kitchen who were now pulling Ducky, Gibbs, Palmer and McGee into their photo sessions, leaving only Malachi and Tony standing alone in the living room.

Tony nodded with a soft smile, "As I loved her… We wasted a lot of time together." He shook his head, "Not anymore." He smiled thinking about his plans for the future.

"And do you think it will work?" Malachi asked cautiously, wondering about such things himself, currently afraid of taking the risk.

"I don't know about the future…but what I learned from the past… is that I can't live without her, Mal." Tony answered honestly staring intently at Ziva across the room who was now looking at him and smiling more widely to see him staring back, "And I'd never want to."

"I am envious, Tony." Malachi smiled softly seeing the intense stare and smile between them now, as if they were the only two people in the room when he couldn't even get Liat to look at him. "To have a future with the one you love. You and Ziva together… were inevitable."

"No, Mal," Tony shook his head softly realizing how true this was now and remembering what Ziva had once said after Director Shepard died, "_Nothing is inevitable_. Ziva and I had to make the choice to be together. Our love was always there, but being together…was a conscious choice." He sighed thinking of how hard they'd fought against it, or at least he had. "We consciously chose for years…to not act on those feelings and it did nothing but hurt us both in the end. The love was easy… the decision to make something of it, was difficult. But the alternative was something we could both no longer live with. It was taking more effort for us to consciously stay apart, then for us to just be together. So no, nothing is inevitable… we chose to be together. And it was the best decision I've ever made." Tony's smile grew as he saw Ziva walking slowly towards them, "Excuse me." He handed Malachi his empty wine glass and closed the distance to Ziva, pulling her to him with his hands around her waist and leaned in immediately to kiss her, unable to resist after being reminded of all of the past mistakes and hurts and feelings and... needed to kiss her.

Ziva really didn't care who was watching and in that moment, she was alone with the man she loved and feeling the warm tingle of wine coursing through her veins. With the feel of his mouth on hers, she deepened the kiss and threaded her hands into the hair at the base of his neck earning some hoots and hollers and even a couple of whistles from McGee and Agent Borin at their first openly sexy display, having never before kissed like this in front of any of them.

"I love you, Tony." Ziva smiled pulling back when the kiss was finished with a wide smile and twinkle in her eyes.

"Ani ohev otach, Ziva David. Always." He answered loud enough that everyone heard and smiled watching with utter fascination to see the love between the two so visible and unhindered or held back with work protocols and inhibitions gone with the several glasses of wine each had consumed.

"Woo, it's getting hot in here." Borin smiled pretend fanning herself watching the fiery exchange with a smile. "Are these two always this hot now?" She asked McGee and Abby who were now snuggling back on the couch together with raging smiles watching Tony and Ziva on the other side of the room.

"Pretty much." McGee smiled taking a sip of his own wine. "The _eye sex_ was so bad that Boss had to separate them." He chuckled while E.J. nodded with wide eyes in agreement as did Liat.

Borin's mouth fell open slightly and eyes flashed over to Gibbs who smiled and nodded slightly shaking his head.

"Crazy kids." He mumbled with a smile watching the interaction and feeling his heart smile to see the raging smiles on both of their faces. The way their foreheads were resting against each other now, arms wrapped around each other and slightly swaying to the music and dancing as if no one else was in the room.

Abby was snapping away with the camera and all were laughing with the poses that tipsy Ziva and Tony were coming up with. Mostly of her leading him around or pulling him closer by the tie around his neck and the fierce look in her eyes that she possessed him and he was willing to do anything she asked so deeply in love at this point.

"Okay, I call rematch!" McGee announced after blowing out his candles and eating the cake, remembering the last time they'd played the game, "Ziva, Liat and I need to finish our Championship Round from the last game since it was postponed."

"You're on, McGee!" Ziva winked at him enthusiastically kicking off her heels and watching as Tony and Palmer set up the game mat for _Twister._

"Oh my God, they're really going to do it." Borin shook her head in amazement watching Liat kicking off her heels as well and then to McGee doing the same.

"They're all super competitive, Agent Borin." Palmer mock whispered to her with a smile, indicating that he was the only one who wasn't.

"I sort of gathered that about them, Mr. Palmer." She shook her head with a small laugh.

Fifteen minutes later, McGee had found himself in a rather hilarious position with both Ziva and Liat that had them all nearly in tears with laughter as they watched. Especially given the funny faces that Ziva was making as she was arching up against him and Liat sandwiching him in on the other side.

"Happy… Birthday… _McGoo!_" Tony laughed at the predicament whileAbby was in tears taking photos of the awkward positions and hilarious faces being made. "A one time Israeli exotica sandwich!"

"That's disgusting, Tony!" McGee shot back even as he struggled to maintain his delicate balance with the two women pressed so tightly against him. "They're both like my little sisters!"

"Well then step aside, McBrother!" Tony laughed knowing that was true and McGee was not enjoying the position he was currently in as Tony would have. "I'll gladly take your spot!" He could certainly think of worse things then being pressed between the two beautiful women.

"I need copies of these photos." Malachi shook his head in wonderment with wide eyes laughing along with them, "No one will ever believe me when I tell this story without proof. To see Ziva and Liat, both, like this... is unbelievable."

"Don't even think about it." Liat quickly answered with dark eyes flashing to Malachi's for the first time all evening hearing his request. "They do not belong in my Mossad file."

"I wasn't going to put them in your Mossad file." Malachi answered quietly with a smile, just happy to have her looking at him and speaking.

"Right hand red!" Ducky called out being the chosen one as the spin-master once more.

"Probie, I swear to God if you put your hand where I think you're going to…I'll break your arm off!" Tony announced causing a wave of laughter around the room, all seeing the only option for _right hand red_ for McGee was to stick his arm between Ziva's legs, and to reach very far under her.

"Sorry, Ziva." McGee shrugged with a smile and did just that, plunging his arm down onto the mat under her and then laughing at the face she made considering his face was now eye level with her raised hips and pelvis; so close his chin was nearly resting on them.

"Don't feel too badly, McGee." Liat announced with a wicked smile, when her new position had her leg doing nearly the very same thing to his back-side as his arm was doing to Ziva.

The look on his face when she essentially goosed him from behind with her bare leg was priceless and caused another roar of laughter.

"Left foot yellow." Ducky announced through deep laughter of his own watching as Ziva was the first to move on the bottom of the stack, sliding her foot over to the yellow.

"Close your eyes, McGee!" Tony demanded as Ziva's legs spread further apart in the dress she was wearing riding up and everyone roared in laughter to first hear Tony's reaction and then to see McGee's eyes slam shut as to not see the view.

"I can't see what I'm doing!" McGee cried out trying to move his leg with his eyes closed and his attempts had them rolling with laughter.

"_Up! Up! Right! No, more right_!" They were all shouting directions at him as he was blind and they were laughing out of control. "_Stop!_" They all yelled in unison when his foot finally reached the spot.

When Liat moved her foot back she was once again doing the splits behind and under them to make it work. The royal blue dress that clung to every curve of her body now ridiculously high on her thighs and exposing a dangerous amount of skin on her long legs.

Malachi couldn't help but stare and continuously swallow hard, having to excuse himself to the kitchen to get another glass of wine and take a few breaths even before going back into the room. The overwhelming urge to kiss her and put his hands once again on those legs, being assaulted by the memories of that night flooding through him and causing him to breathe a bit harder.

On the next move, McGee couldn't hold it and they all fell over laughing in a piled heap. Only Liat and Ziva remained in the Championship Round and after a grueling 25 minutes of moves showing off their wildly ridiculous flexibility and thunderous rounds of laughter and photos and drunken comments from Ziva at their positions, Ziva was finally named the victor when Liat could not move her hand to _Right Hand Green_ without falling under Ziva.

By the end of the night, all of them had partaken in the fun, even Gibbs had enough wine now to give it a try and they all laughed hysterically at the position he found himself in with Palmer and Agent Borin. Abby capturing it all in photographic evidence.

When Malachi had joined in and found himself pressed impossibly tightly with Liat, her body arching up to meet his as he was arched over hers, they both felt their hearts pound against each other at the close contact. Having not touched like this since the night they'd made love and both were shaking and taking ragged breaths.

Liat was tense at first, wishing like anything she could quickly move away and yet, when she felt the weight of his body pressing down on hers and the thud of his heart against her chest, the way he looked into her eyes, she too couldn't stop her mind from going back to that night of making love with him and how it felt, her body longing for the contact and began to relax even as her muscles shook.

The others were all watching with rapt fascination at the intimate position of the two and the way their eyes never left each others. The fact that both of them were shaking at the contact. When Malachi was to move his right hand to the green space, he was forced to drag his arm along the skin of her thigh and Liat inhaled a sharp ragged breath at the fiery contact.

"Sorry." Malachi apologized quietly hearing and seeing her reaction and then remembering what Tony had told him about how such contact hurt her emotionally. "I didn't mean to." He explained near a whisper so close to her face in Hebrew.

Liat didn't say anything just remained frozen where she was looking at him. She wanted to tell herself that she was angry at him, that she hated him but in this moment all she could think of was how much she still loved him…wanted him and it was making her insane. She didn't want to move, wanting the contact to last knowing it was likely going to be the last contact of its kind ever. The last time she would ever be this close to him and in such an intimate way without actually making love to him; to feel his heart pound through his chest against her own.

They remained frozen like that until the next move when Malachi realized that to actually make it, he would end up in a position so intimately in contact with her that he didn't think he would be able to hold back and once again, reminded himself of what Tony had said about hurting her if he couldn't have her and let go. So he did. He purposefully bowed out of the game, giving her a small smile as he moved away.

Everyone had taken quiet notice in how he had backed down and it broke their hearts as much as it relieved them to see him stop pushing Liat when he had no intentions of changing their situation. The surge of electricity surrounding them being that close while playing the game, had the air nearly crackling around them.

Ziva found Tony's hand and gave it a squeeze realizing that his talk with Malachi must have really made him think about what he was doing to Liat. He hadn't tried to badger her anymore into talking and had given her a respectable amount of space all evening.

Gibbs too, took notice and watched their interactions very closely knowing something had changed as he witnessed the retreat of Malachi's advances from when he first arrived. Shifting his eyes from Malachi and Liat to Tony and Ziva who were standing on the other side, also watching their reaction to what they were all seeing between Liat and Malachi, he realized they'd likely had something to do with it.

* * *

When the evening was over, and everyone had said goodbye, Gibbs offered to drop Liat back at Ziva's place on his way home, knowing that Ziva was staying with Tony.

Liat was very quiet as she sat beside him in the front seat, staring out the window as they passed the National Mall and all the monuments making the trek back to Georgetown.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs finally asked her hoping to find out where her head was at with this whole situation.

"Yes." Liat answered quietly still avoiding his gaze.

"Have you made any decisions?" He asked leaving the question open ended on purpose knowing she had many things to decide upon and see where her own mind went to first in answering him.

"I am keeping the baby." She answered and took a deep breath and swallowed hard, turning to look at Gibbs. "I am already in love with this child." She shook her head softly in wonderment, "I don't know how…it happened so fast but… I just know that I want this baby."

Gibbs smiled softly, "They are thieves of the heart…your children. You can't help but love your kids, you just do. Welcome to parenthood." He smiled with a small chuckle thinking about all of his children and how they came into his life. "So what does this mean for your career?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know," She answered honestly having not figured that part out yet, "I love Israel. I love my country and Mossad…but, I cannot continue on as part of the Kidon Unit if I have this child."

"Yeah, that would be difficult." Gibbs nodded quietly. "What if you stayed on…as the Liason to NCIS?" He suggested after a moment, kind of liking the idea of keeping her around. She had become a good addition to their team both in and out of work. He knew that Ziva, especially was becoming quite attached. Someone from home, who understood her in ways the others couldn't and shared similar tragic pasts.

"That would mean…that I would have to tell Malachi eventually that I am pregnant." She answered softly and sighed feeling tears sting her eyes, "If I were still Mossad… he would have to know."

Gibbs nodded knowing there wasn't anything to say to that as it was the truth. "And you don't want to tell him?"

"I love him, Agent Gibbs. But I do not trust him now. I am afraid of what he will do to our child as the Director of Mossad." Liat answered him quietly. "Seeing how Ziva's father used her as a project," She shook her head, "Knowing that other Directors from several agencies had all done the same…if Malachi is already using his position of power over me, to order me around for his personal agenda…how can I trust that he won't do far worse in the future with our child?"

"You don't." Gibbs answered honestly, understanding her concerns well having had them himself. He'd witnessed on several occasion now, Malachi using his position as Director over Liat as his officer to order her into situations of a personal nature and abusing that authority. He'd witnessed Eli David doing it too Ziva and so he knew she had valid concerns. "What about Asa?"

"I will need to speak with him." She answered wiping a stray tear. "I have to tell him the truth. I won't let him marry me under false pretenses."

Gibbs was happy to hear this at least, that she was going to tell Asa the truth.

"And once I tell Asa, I will have to resign from Mossad." Liat swallowed hard coming to that realization, "It's the only way. Malachi will find out eventually that the child is his, but at least…if I am not Mossad, he cannot order me around and I will have some ability to protect our child if he also does not have control over me."

"And then what will you do?" Gibbs asked prodding her along and realizing she had put thought into all of this and was making valid points. That she wasn't taking any of this lightly.

"I have no idea." Liat sighed heavily feeling the tears coming more in her eyes at how lost she felt, "Mossad and Malachi…Asa… I will likely be losing all three… They have been my whole life. I don't know what to do without them."

"You are always welcome here, Liat." Gibbs offered quietly pulling a tissue from the package in the car door and handing it over to her seeing the endless tears. "You're good…and we don't waste good around here." He smiled at her causing her to smile through her tears.

"But how would that be possible?" She asked wiping at her eyes and sniffling. "If I resign from Mossad I will be giving up my position as Liason to NCIS as well."

"Yeah, you would." He nodded in agreement, "Ziva did…but she found a way to stay with us. She gave up Liason for Mossad and became a Special Agent." He smiled softly hoping she'd see that her life wasn't over after leaving Mossad, even if it had been her whole life before.

"But she had to give up her citizenship to Israel…become an American…and start all over in her career." Liat answered speaking slowly and thinking about what a process that was.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded answering matter-of-factly. "She worked really hard to get to where she's at now. It's not easy." He agreed seeing the look in her eyes and having seen it before in Ziva's, "But I think she believes it was worth it…given her life now." He smiled softly thinking about it and how happy she was this evening, "You should ask her about it."

"I already have." Liat answered turning to look out the window again, imagining what life would be like to live here permanently and feeling her heart pound. "She said she had nothing left in Israel…and everything to gain here. That this was home to her now…because this is where the people were who loved and cared about her and whom she loved and cared about in turn. That she still had the career she loved and that the good she'd taken from Israel and Mossad had come with her. She just left all the hurt behind to start over. That this was her home now."

"She belongs here." Gibbs smiled softly, happy to hear Ziva's thoughts coming through someone else and knowing she really did feel like this was home now. "I guess you just need to decide if you do too." He gave her another smile. "Take your time and think about it. It's a big decision." He paused quiet for a moment, "Even if you resign soon, it doesn't mean you have to decide to give up Israel and apply for citizenship right away…apply to NCIS… you have time. Think about it. You'll be having a baby soon anyway," He smiled, "And babies have a way of changing your prospective on everything. You may want the extra time."

Liat nodded softly realizing that was true. She didn't have to make all the decisions at once. She needed to talk with Asa first and see what happened there. Everything else could come after.

"But you would… want me on your team? If I applied to NCIS as a Special Agent?" She asked quietly having come to respect the man beside her, and knowing how much Ziva had respected him and all he'd done for her. Knowing his approval was hard won and it meant something great if given.

"Yes, Liat… I would gladly welcome you to our team." He answered honestly with a small smile. "You have already proven yourself to be a great asset…I trust you," He gave her a knowing look and watched her swallow hard to hear those words, "You've had Ziva's back this entire time and I am grateful to you for that. You've proven your loyalty to her and to us all." He thought about how she had purposely put herself into harms way at times without thinking for Ziva's safety, her loyalty in staying by Ziva's side the entire recovery, helping her to get her strength back and preparing her for battle again, even keeping things from Mossad when they were first learning about the _Hashshashini Project_ because she had concerns like Ziva, about the safety of that information in the wrong hands. "We've got your back, Liat. In whatever you decide. You've earned that." He looked at her intently as they came to a stop outside the apartment building. "Just think about it." He smiled.

"Thank you…Agent Gibbs." She smiled at him softly, opening the door and blinking back her tears at what he'd said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight kid." He smiled at her and saw her smile widen in surprise at his reference. His heart fluttered a little to see her reaction and realizing she likely hadn't heard that kind of endearment from someone as a father figure in a long time. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded softly and she closed the door. He waited until she was inside the building and he saw the light come on in her and Ziva's apartment before driving away.


	51. Chapter 51

**This one is gigantic! Biggest Chapter Ever :) Thank you all for reading! Much love!**

**This story was written to three songs you may wish to download if you don't have and want to experience the way it was written. The first is the song at the Opera**_** - "Nessun Dorma", **_**The second for the Proposal Scene is "_A Thousand Years- Part 2_" by Christina Perri as a duet and the third and final song, was "_Apologize" by One Republic for Liat and Malachi scene. _ This entire story was actually written to a pretty amazing soundtrack :) Hope you enjoy at least the last bits of it. I think it really adds to the feel here, especially!**

* * *

Friday was a regular workday with no further information about their mysterious boat killer. Gibbs had shared his thoughts about Cruz's potential involvement with the rest of the team as well as the information that Rachel Cohen had been 14 weeks pregnant at the time of her death. As expected, both Liat and Ziva had taken the news hard.

When Liat had disappeared for a while, Ziva began looking for her and found her in Autopsy. Standing alone, looking down at Rachel's body.

"This could have easily been me, Ziva." Liat spoke quietly when Ziva walked up beside her and stood there in silence with her. "Our babies would have been due around the same time." She sniffled and a few tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Ziva didn't say anything, just wrapped her arm around Liat's waist and pulled her into a side hug as they look down at Rachel. There were no words and _I'm sorry_ seemed so hollow.

"I think I'm going to resign from Mossad." Liat finally spoke nodding with a more confidant feeling. "I can't be in the field anymore and risk this baby." The news this morning had mounted more evidence for making that decision. Rachel's death coupled with the fact that she was pregnant brought the harsh reality home that having both a career in the field for Mossad and being a mother were impossible to do without failing one or both. If Rachel and Noah had been aware that Rachel was pregnant, it likely played a large part in how they were so easily subdued by the enemy in their need to protect each other and the baby. They had made decisions they would otherwise never have made. Compromising their training for their emotional responses and responsibilities to their child. She knew she could not be effective as both and didn't want her child to potentially grow up without their parent if something should happen to her in the line of duty.

"You don't want to even speak with Malachi about possibly staying on as the permanent Mossad Liaison to NCIS?" Ziva asked with heart starting to pound knowing what a massive decision this was and also finding herself a bit fearful of Liat leaving when her position was over. She understood Liat's reasoning's for not being able to be in the field anymore, but if given the chance to stay on with Mossad in another capacity she would have expected her to take it knowing Liat's love of country and agency.

"No," Liat shook her head, reaching down to stroke Rachel's hair back with more tears falling, "We have spoken about Malachi already using his Authority over me to order me into things of a personal nature. I cannot take the risk of him continuing to do that, especially once he knows I'm pregnant. I need to be free from his control at least in the Mossad capacity if I'm going to be able to keep this child safe."

Ziva nodded in understanding, having heard more then the others even, understanding Hebrew, how Malachi was already blurring the lines between his professional and personal relationships by threatening Liat with orders to get her to speak or do things she wouldn't normally agree to if not for one of his Officers.

"So now what?" Ziva asked realizing that things would be changing soon.

"I am making plans to go back to Israel on Sunday." Liat sniffled and saw Ziva's eyes widen considerably at how soon that was. "I need to speak with Asa face to face. Tell him the truth about what happened with Malachi before he left and the baby. I cannot marry him under false pretenses. He deserves better then that."

"Will you be coming back then?" Ziva asked trying to keep the hurt and anxiety from her voice at not having Liat around anymore.

"Yes, I will come back. I gave you my _Aliyah_, Ziva," Liat reached for Ziva's hand and squeezed it, "I will finish this with you. I promise."

"What about the baby? I don't want you in the field either now." Ziva countered appreciating the support but also protective of Liat and the baby now.

"I will do whatever else I can to help you given my new limitations." Liat sniffled and smiled again, wiping at a fallen tear.

"Are you going to tell Malachi about resigning? About the baby?" Ziva asked curiously wondering how this new development would change that situation.

"Not right now. At least not about the baby." Liat shook her head, "I am going to delay that as long as possible. If I resign first it will be better. He won't have any authority left over me to dictate my choices."

"Do you know what you will do after you resign?" Ziva asked knowing what a life altering moment that was having done so herself.

"Not yet. I need to speak with Asa first." Liat wiped at another tear, "I can't imagine he will want to still marry me having the child of another man. One he has to work with as the Mossad Liaison." She shook her head and felt another welling of tears at the thought of losing him too. "I don't know." She paused with a small smile looking at Ziva, "Agent Gibbs offered me the opportunity to join your team full time, Ziva. To become a Special Agent like you."

"He did?" Ziva asked smiling more brightly and loving the man even more if that were possible. She loved this idea. "We'd love to have you."

"I will think about it." Liat nodded giving it more serious consideration now. "But I cannot really plan anything too far into the future until I speak with Asa. He is my first priority."

"I understand. You have time." Ziva nodded softly with a smile hopeful smile. "I've gotten used to having you around, Liat." She added quietly, "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too, Ziva." Liat answered honestly knowing she would. She leaned over and placed a light kiss to Rachel's forehead, stroking her hair back once more and saying goodbye.

They walked quietly out of autopsy still holding hands as they got into the elevator with Ziva knowing how difficult it was on Liat to say goodbye to her friends in the Cohens.

"If you're leaving already on Sunday, we should spend the day together tomorrow." Ziva suggested knowing that time was limited now with her. "We can have a Girls Day. Tony won't mind. I'm sure he'd love a Boys Day with McGee and Malachi if he's leaving on Sunday as well."

"Okay." Liat smiled through her tears liking the idea as it actually helped their plans for Ziva on Saturday evening as well as sounded like a fun idea.

"I'll have Tony drop me off at our place tomorrow late morning. We can do brunch. I'll ask Abby and E.J. to meet us there around the same time." Ziva suggested with a smile.

"We should get Mani Pedis…and our hair done. Just make it a full blown Girl Extravaganza." Liat suggested with a sneaky smile at how this would also help their agenda.

"I think that sounds wonderful. A day at the spa and pampered with hair and nails. Perfect." Ziva smiled widely liking the idea even more. "We should invite Agent Borin and Breena." She smiled thinking of the two other women from their party last night they'd had such a good time with.

"Sounds perfect." Liat smiled trying to hold back her smile that Ziva was the one suggesting all the plans that would actually make their day easier in getting ready for her surprise evening.

* * *

When they relayed this plan to Tony and McGee, the men's eyes lit up with smiles as well, sharing a knowing look with Liat at how easily Ziva was going along with the plan, even being the one to suggest it. Surprising her was going easier then they'd anticipated.

Before leaving work that evening, Tony made a quick stop to Abby's Lab where she, Palmer and Ducky were already waiting for their secret meeting.

"So everything is set for tomorrow evening?" He asked the other three quietly and anxiously.

"Yes," Abby smiled widely, "Midway through the opera, we'll start getting the rest ready. Everything is in and looks perfect."

"I love these Clandestine Missions." Palmer smiled more widely remembering the last one he had to be talked into when saving Ziva from being framed. "Dr. Mallard and I rarely get the chance to get in on the action. This will be fun."

"We're greatly looking forward to helping, Anthony." Ducky smiled at Tony, "Thank you for asking us to be a part of such a special occasion."

"I can't imagine doing it any other way." Tony smiled feeling himself getting choked up, "You guys are our family. You've been there with us since the beginning. Helping Ziva and I both… we wouldn't be here today with you. So thank you, all of you… for helping to make this possible." It was the truth. Each and everyone of them had helped either he or Ziva at some point and time over the last seven years find their way towards each other and he loved them all dearly in one way or the other.

"We love you, Tony." Abby smiled feeling tears well in her eyes, "And we love, Ziva. We are happy, that you're finally happy."

Tony didn't say anything, just grabbed her and hugged her tightly and then pulled Palmer and Ducky into the embrace as well. "I love you guys too." He added and they all chuckled at the way he said it.

"Okay," He pulled back and took a breath, "So the flowers, the candles, the music, the-" He started rattling of their list.

"Tony, we got this." Abby cut him off smiling. "It will be perfect."

Tony took another deep breath and smiled. "Okay." He nodded, "So you're going over to the Ninja Pad tomorrow morning," He looked at Abby confirming she was indeed going over to Ziva and Liat's apartment, "And bringing Breena with you?"

"Yes." Abby nodded with a small smile, "Now I'm the one taking one for the team, Tony." She shook her head, "A whole day at the spa having my hair and nails done is not my idea of fun really."

"I know, Abs." Tony laughed softly with a thankful smile, "But I appreciate it greatly."

"And you really do owe Timmy and I for trashing his birthday dinner. He was really looking forward to having Ziva cook dinner." She gave him a stern look with crossed arms over her chest, "Do you have any idea how much thought and preparation Ziva and I put into that meal and evening? And then you just threw it out the window?"

"I know, I know." Tony held his hands up in mock surrender feeling badly about that. He'd trashed McGee's birthday on a whim to try and cover his own mistake and nerves. "I will make it up to McAbby, I promise." He winked at her.

"You better." Abby nodded sharply and then smiled.

"And you two," he looked to Palmer and Ducky, "Will meet me at Gibbs after I drop off Ziva, correct?" He needed confirmation to make sure everything went according to plan.

"Yes. We will be there." Ducky assured him with a hand to his forearm, "Everything will go according to plan, Tony. Just try to breathe." He smiled at how nervous Tony already was.

"Biggest moment of my life, Ducky. I need to make sure its perfect." Tony smiled feeling his palms already sweating.

"If you could finally tell Ziva that you loved her…after nearly 7 years of holding back, I would think that everything else would seem easy in comparison my Dear Boy." Ducky smiled chuckling softly and making the others smile.

"You would think," Tony admitted that should be true, "I'm just too excited I guess. Ziva and I have been together without actually being together for so long… I just can't wait to get to the next step and the next and the next." He rambled on thinking about the future.

"Do you think you'll have a long engagement?" Palmer asked with a smile and intrigued hearing Tony say how anxious he was to move forward into the future with Ziva now after so many years spent dancing around.

"I hope not." Tony answered honestly with a smile, "I'd marry her tonight if I could. I hate being away from her. It literally aches to wake up to an empty bed and fall asleep by myself now. I'd never believe that was possible before Ziva."

"Aww," Abby smiled with a rush of new tears hearing Tony's adoration of Ziva she always knew was there. "I'm a great wedding planner you know. We can make it happen just as quickly as this engagement if need be."

Tony laughed softly, "I know, Abs. You're a miracle worker of all things and I'm sure Ziva will take you up on that offer if we decide to have a wedding."

"What do you mean if you decide to have a wedding? Of course you're having a wedding!" Abby nearly shouted in panic and shock.

"She sort of mentioned in the past she'd rather elope." Tony shrugged having agreed with Ziva then but now he wasn't so sure. He liked the idea of being surrounded by your friends and family, the people who loved you wishing you well.

"There will be no eloping for you two! Do you have any idea how long the rest of us have waited for that day? And then you'd just go and rob us of actually witnessing you say _I do!_ No, you will have a wedding Anthony DiNozzo Junior and that will be the end of all this eloping business!" Abby stamped her foot and huffed.

"Whoa Abs," Tony laughed softly with wide eyes to see she actually meant it with the fire in her eyes, "I haven't even asked her to marry me yet. Let's not get too far ahead. She might still say _No _after all." He added in a teasing tone and hoping that wouldn't be the case.

"She's not going to say No, Tony." Abby shook her head with a soft smile and more tears, "Ziva has been waiting for you for years. The first time I ever saw her crying over how she felt about you was after hearing you tell Jeanne you loved her on the phone for the first time. Ziva told me that it felt like her heart stopped to hear you say that to someone else." Abby sniffled revealing this bit of truth and watched the shock of such news register on the other's faces. "I found her in the bathroom like that, just crying and it freaked me out… cuz, well it was Ziva! Hardcore kickass take no prisoners Ziva just crying silently in the bathroom and she looked so fragile in that moment. She tried to brush it off but I forced it out of her."

"That was a long time ago." Tony whispered thinking about it and remembering Ziva telling him that she first realized how in love with him she actually was when he was seeing Jeanne. To hear the moment that broke her heart was painful, knowing how it felt. Because he'd felt the same thing years later when he tried to tell her how he felt and Ray interrupted them with his call.

"I remember that time as well." Ducky nodded with a sad expression, "Ziva and I sharing drinks at the bar. She had been so upset that you were out with Jeanne and it was the first time, I suggested that perhaps her upset was stemming from something more in her feelings then simple partnership." He remembered well, an intoxicated Ziva angrily getting Tony's voicemail when he was to meet her at the bar and made comment that he always avoided her calls when he was with 'her.' The her in question had been Jeanne.

"She was pretty crazy during that whole thing." Palmer added having his own story to tell in regards to Ziva then, "She'd invite McGee and I over for dinner like always but she couldn't stop talking about what was going on with you. First, it was her fear that something was medically wrong with you and kept asking me questions about what I knew and then, after finding out about Jeanne," He shook his head sadly, "I was pretty heartbreaking to watch her realization that she was in love with you but couldn't tell you."

Tony's mind suddenly flew back in time during that time period, having a conversation with Ziva and asking her if '_she'd ever lied to someone she loved?'_ He had been speaking of lying to Jeanne but he now saw Ziva's answer for what it was. She had been speaking about him when she answered, '_Yes… they never found out.' _ He could see the look on her face and in her eyes as clear as day now of what she felt for him. And then flashing forward to their moment in the elevator when they were arguing over why she attacked the Marines, coming to his defense and both had said they were tired of pretending. He'd modified it quickly by saying he was referring to the politics of the situation when Ziva had made no such modifiers about what she meant.

"God, I messed up." He shook his head realizing how much of the blame he actually held for their not being together for so long. Ziva had been ready far before him and her words the night he'd finally made love to her for the first time began making even more sense, _'I've waited a long time for this…'_ Longer then she should have had to, he thought shaking his head. He would be rectifying that for the rest of his life by not making her wait on him again. "No more wasting the good and taking her for granted." He took a deep breath and gave them a small smile, reminding himself of what was important now. "That's why I need this to be perfect. She deserves that from me. She's waited long enough."

"It will be perfect, Tony." Abby smiled hugging him again, "And you deserve this too."

* * *

Saturday morning had finally come and Ziva was now lying on top of Tony on the couch as they watched _Kuch Kuch Hota Hai_ together. The Bollywood film that had been part of their' past and slowly become one of their favorites for that very reason. They'd never gotten to it the night they originally intended to watch it, spending the night making love for the first time instead. But eventually at some point that weekend when they needed to rest, they had found themselves in a similar position watching it for the first time together.

Tony was playing with her long hair stretching down her back and fanning over her naked skin. A blanket wrapped around their lower extremities to ward off the chill but relying mostly on body heat to keep them warm.

Ziva was content to lay sprawled over him with ear over his heart and mesmerized by his hands dancing around delicately in her hair and on her back.

Tony's finger tip traced along one of the long thin scars stretching around Ziva's lower rib cage that resembled a large cat scratch with big claws, his mind flashing to what they'd looked like fresh from the images in her folder and then pushed it away. What had happened to her had been ugly, but to him she was never more beautiful. The scars on her body only made her more beautiful in his eyes knowing what she'd endured and survived and he only loved her more for it. She looked absolutely perfect to him lying sprawled over his body. _Perfect_.

"You're so beautiful, Zi." Tony whispered quietly against the top of her head, "I still can't believe you're here… and real." He smiled at her when she pulled back to look at him. "You're perfect."

"I'm not perfect, Tony." Ziva smiled softly propping herself up on his chest slightly and looking down at him on folded arms over his chest. Her chin resting on her arms. "The scars are less then perfect." She added having been keenly aware of where his fingers had been tracing.

"You're wrong, Ziva." He shook his head softly, staring intently into her eyes, "You're perfect…with the scars. You are you… and I only love you more for them. They remind me of how strong you are. How resilient and how much I love you and never…ever, want to lose you again. In my eyes, they only add to your already beautiful makeup." He reached up to brush a stray hair from her eyes.

Ziva's eyes were filling with unshed tears and a small smile spread across her face, "As long as I'm beautiful to you, Tony, I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Tony smiled more widely to hear her say that. She only cared about being beautiful just for him. "Well as much as it pleases me to hear you say that, Ziva David…that I'm the one you want to impress. I can assure you, you have done that well and many times over without even trying." He paused, "And for the record, you are incredibly beautiful scars and all not only to me, but to anyone who sees you." He reached up to cup the side of her face, "You shouldn't be worried about hiding them."

Ziva sighed thinking about Malachi and how comfortable he was in his own skin, not caring who saw his own scars so similar to her own. "Malachi doesn't seem bothered for others to see." She conveyed her thoughts almost wishing she had his ability to be so carefree about it.

"Did you think they took anything away from how good looking he was in those tight little black boxer briefs of his?" Tony smirked with a teasing tone, trying to make her smile and keep this otherwise painful discussion light. "I'm not blind, Zi. I can admit the guy has a body the women drool over."

"Not this woman." She smiled back at him seeing the flash of jealousy in his eyes and slight discomfort in self-doubt.

"Yeah well, you're stuck with this Dough Boy, so I guess-" He tried to make fun of himself and Ziva silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Don't." She looked at him intently with finger lingering against his mouth, "Don't do that. You are perfect, Tony. Just the way you are. I love every inch of you." She knew he was masking those feelings as he always had by joking about it.

"You love the chub, Ms. David?" He asked with a slanted disbelieving eyebrow feeling self-conscious.

"I do." She smiled unfolding her arms to sit back on him and run her hands down his sides, "I've been with hard bodied men most of my life, Tony."

"Oh gee, thanks." Tony countered not really wanting to hear that part and making Ziva laugh.

"Let me finish." She shook her head and tweaked his side, "It was the nature of being in my business." Ziva sighed thinking about the spy life of incredibly fit assassins. "I love you just the way you are. I honestly think you are perfect and I love the squish." She dug her fingers into his soft sides. "You are by no means fat, Tony. Not even close. You are one of the most solidly muscular men I've ever known." She smiled down at him, "But what I love…is how cuddly you are and I wouldn't change a thing about you. You are beautiful, Tony." She leaned back down again, refolding her arms over his chest and looking into his eyes so close to her face, "You are mine. Finally." She added with a soft smile.

"And you are mine." He leaned up and kissed her with a smile, "Finally."

"We should likely put clothes on. You need to drop me home soon." She smiled at him feeling his hand snaking up her side and knowing that would only lead to further delays with where that would end up.

Tony sighed dramatically, "If you insist." He smiled teasing her and pulled her back down for one more kiss before they pry themselves apart to get ready for the day.

* * *

"I'm going to have to admit, that was actually fun. More fun then I expected." Abby smiled as they all walked back into the _Ninja Pad_ as Tony had called Ziva and Liat's apartment. A day being pampered at the spa and having their hair and nails done was surprisingly a good time.

"Well Abby, I think you look gorgeous." Ziva answered her with a radiant smile taking in Abby's appearance. Her hair had been pulled up and done like a 1950s housewife in a French twist with perfect make-up to match and in true Abby fashion, had her nails done in black with tiny rhinestone diamonds embedded into the tips giving it just enough sparkle.

"McGee won't be able to contain himself this evening when he sees you." Ziva teased.

"I think the same can be said for you Ziva." E.J. smiled at how incredibly beautiful Ziva already looked with just her hair and make up done for the evening and having no idea what else was to come.

Ziva smiled at her, thinking about she and Tony's earlier discussion and his comments about how beautiful he thought she was. The warm tingly feeling was taking over again at knowing he wanted only her and she hoped to please him.

"I think we all look rather ravishing." Breena smiled pouring them all a glass of wine.

"Agreed!" They all chimed in and laughed, clinking their glasses of wine and taking a celebratory sip.

"Well we can't let this beautifying go to waste." E.J. smiled shaking her head and looking at the clock. It was time to start getting ready.

"What did you have in mind?" Ziva asked with a growing smile, enjoying this day immensely and spending time with friends.

"We need to go out for a night on the town. _Pretty Woman_ style, ladies." E.J. smiled sharing a look with Liat. "A group of beautiful women all out together. The men of D.C. won't know what hit them."

"To where?" Ziva asked thinking this sounded fun but having no idea where to go.

"Tony told me, about the Opera." Liat answered quietly with a small smile, knowing the significance of it for Ziva with her sister, "About your sister, Tali and that you missed it last Fall. We should go tonight. All of us." She looked around at all the women surrounding Ziva, "I know that we can never take the place of your sister, Ziva…but, it might be nice to go as your honorary sisters for the evening if you'd have us?"

Ziva was too moved to speak, completely stunned and not expecting this at all. She was moved to tears.

"Don't cry; it will ruin your makeup." Liat smiled teasing her and brushing away the single tear that began to roll down Ziva's cheek.

The comment making Ziva laugh softly and shake her head in awe, "I would be honored if you'd like to accompany me. I think Tali would have agreed and enjoyed this too." She answered quietly thinking about her sister and having such fun with this group of women as well. "But it's far too late to get tickets for tonight. It's Opening Night after all…Puccini's _Turandot _sold out months ago. I already checked." She had looked for tickets the moment she heard it was going to be performed on this years schedule at the Kennedy Center and to her dismay, Sold Out within hours.

"Actually, Tony bought you tickets. Months ago." Abby added with a smile further stunning Ziva and playing along with the plan, "He said he bought them right after you told him about Tali and the Opera and that it had been Sold Out that evening. He wanted to surprise you with them."

"Tony… bought the tickets?" Ziva asked slowly looking around at all the smiling faces, so moved by the gesture that she slowly had to blink back her tears. He'd remembered and knew how important it was to her enough to plan this far ahead; months in advance.

"Yes," Abby smiled with a head nod, "He bought enough for us all. Thought you may want some Girly Compan_y_ knowing this had been a _sister's thing_ as he said. He bought a whole Box Section worth of tickets."

Ziva took a deep breath shaking her head softly at the gesture, "Oh wow…" She exhaled in disbelief looking at them all and realizing he must have spent a fortune to do so and get those kinds of seats.

"So are we going?" Liat asked with a hopeful smile, "I've never been to the Opera. I have always wanted to go." She added hoping to manipulate Ziva's into saying _yes_ to further their plan. She knew Ziva wouldn't deny her this as she was leaving tomorrow and only Ziva knew that information.

"Yes," Ziva nodded sniffling back tears with a raging smile and filled with more love then she could imagine for Tony in this moment to do something so thoughtful and with such great meaning to her. Surrounding her with her surrogate sisterhood in honor of Tali's love of the Opera. She only wished she could also share the experience with him.

"Then let's get ready!" E.J. clasped her hands together with a big smile.

"We don't have anything to wear." Ziva realized with wide-eyes, knowing that to attend the Opera meant to wear incredibly beautiful gowns which they hadn't prepared for.

"Problem has already been taken care of." Abby smiled quite proud of herself, "While we were out, McGee dropped all of our dresses off in your bedroom. They should be there waiting now." She smiled at the look on Ziva's face.

"You are all very sneaky." Ziva smiled realizing that this day had been planned around her and she hadn't realized it, believing she had come up with the idea. "You may have dresses waiting but what will I wear?"

"That has been taken care of as well." Liat smiled softly, "Tony picked out a gown and sent it over with ours."

"He did?" Ziva asked slightly surprised at something else he'd done for her to make this special.

"It's gorgeous. You're going to love it." Abby smiled happily bouncing with excitement at how well this was all falling together, "He has amazing taste in clothing as we all know." She nodded and they agreed with smile and nods as well.

"Okay… then I guess we should start getting ready. The limo will be here in a little under an hour to collect us." E.J. looked at the clock on the wall and further stunned Ziva with that information at how quickly this was happening. They were mostly ready, all they had left to do was get dressed and some minor touchups. "Tony thought of everything, Ziva." She answered the unasked question with a smile, "He wanted to make this night very special for you."

"I'm starting to realize that." Ziva answered quietly feeling more tears in her eyes as she smiled, "He amazes me."

"He loves you." E.J. smiled, "Now let's get ready!"

* * *

"Oh my God, Ziva… you look," Agent Borin shook her head with a smile and gasped softly, as did they all, when Ziva stepped out of the bedroom having been the last to change into her dress. "You look like a Goddess." She added as they stare wide-eyed at Ziva. The dress combined with her long hair flowing so beautifully around her shoulders. "Tony has impeccable taste is right."

"It's not too much?" Ziva asked feeling suddenly very self-conscious and also very aware now of Tony's comments this morning and what he'd said about her scars. This dress was cut low enough in the back that her scars would be visible and had her heart pounding.

The dress was a creamy white and looked like it belonged to a Goddess in shape, color and design. Cut low in a deep V in the front, exposing just the right amount of cleavage and slightly further down. The fabric coming together over her shoulders with glistening sliver and iridescent sparkling clasps and strips of the same fabric weaving across her bodice accentuating her curves. The sleeveless fashion was exposing the length of her arms and enough shoulder to be incredibly sexy. It came together at her waist and then flowed down the length of her body, dancing around her heels and when she walked, exposing a dangerous amount of thigh through the slit in the flows.

"Turn around, let us see the back." Liat motioned her to turn and Ziva hesitated.

"You can see them in this dress." Ziva spoke quietly feeling incredibly vulnerable and yet beautiful at the same time. The scar down her chest from Open Heart surgery was one thing. Torture scars were another.

"See what?" E.J. asked with brows knitting in confusion.

"Your scars?" Liat guessed having been one of the only ones to ever see them on Ziva's naked body. Ziva nodded and the others swallowed hard knowing they were about to see them. "Ziva, you are incredibly beautiful…one of my most gorgeous women I have ever seen and those scars…take nothing away from that." Liat stepped forward reaching for her hand, "Just let us see."

Ziva took a deep breath and turned around, biting her lip nervously as she exposed them for the first time in public. The back of her dress was cut nearly all the way to her hips and exposed the majority of her back. Her long hair had danced over the majority of the skin leaving just the lower back mostly exposed. Her bullet hole from Bodnar's attempt on her life was now a small round point of puckered flesh while the scars around her ribcage reminded them of something they'd just recently seen.

They smiled through welling tears to see these scars, looking exactly like what they'd seen on Malachi the day he sparred with Ziva. They had taken nothing away from how handsome he was and the same held true for Ziva's. The dress was incredible and Ziva in it, was nothing but breathtaking. Even with the scars.

"You have absolutely…nothing… to be ashamed of." Agent Borin smiled at her as the big sister of the group, "Ziva, you look amazing." She paused, "I could only ever hope to look a tenth of how gorgeous you look right now." She smiled trying to bring one to Ziva's nervous eyes.

"Breathtaking." E.J. smiled through her teary eyes, understanding even more now what Ziva had been through and how amazing she was to survive and come out so beautiful, not just in looks but in her very being, inside and out.

"Tony must agree to have chosen this dress." Abby nodded with teary eyes as well, "You look more beautiful then I have ever seen, Ziva…and that is saying something." She smiled with a small laugh, having seen Ziva dressed up on many occasions. "I only wish Tony could see you in this." She smiled playing along and finally bringing a smile to Ziva's face with this comment. "He wouldn't be able to breathe."

"We must take a photo!" Liat smiled remembering they were supposed to be capturing this for Tony. "Group photo!" She motioned for Abby to get the camera and set it up for a self-portrait of them all.

They all smiled and laughed as the flash went off and gathered their things.

"The limo is outside." Abby announced looking out the window and seeing it waiting below. Smiling widely when she saw the line of black SUVS that were parked a block away and waiting to follow, knowing this surprise was going to be good. "We need to go!"

They all shuffled out the door looking immaculate and breathtaking in their gowns. When they reached the ground they covertly shuffled Ziva to the front of the group and watched her stop completely with wide-eyes at seeing Gibbs, in a tuxedo with a bow tie emerge from the front Passenger Seat and smile at her.

"Gibbs…" She whispered breathlessly to see him and completely stunned while the others raging smiles began taking over.

Gibbs didn't say anything as he began walking towards the back door of the limo and opening it.

First McGee popped out with a smile, wearing a tuxedo as well and stood off to the side with Gibbs and Ziva gasped again, her hand going to her mouth and tears welling her eyes in confusion and disbelief at what was happening as she watched, Palmer and then Ducky and even Malachi and Agent Fornell, all emerging from the car. All dressed immaculately themselves in tuxedoes with bow ties and lined up next to Gibbs with raging smiles as they looked at her.

Ziva's heart began to pound when she looked back towards the door expecting and hoping to see one more man emerge. When Tony stood and smiled at her, wearing a tux and a gorgeous bouquet of red roses in hand, she gasped again and new tears filled her eyes. Her hand covering her mouth to keep from crying out as she couldn't contain the smiles to see him walking towards her. He looked breathtakingly handsome to her. His hair freshly cut and slightly slicked back, he looked like James Bond she thought and laughed softly thinking he would like that description.

Tony had to remember to breathe at the sight of her. He'd never in his life seen her looking more beautiful then she did right now. "There are no words…to properly convey how incredibly beautiful you are, Ziva David." He spoke quietly when he was standing before her.

"What is all this?" She asked with a nervous smile to hear his compliment and see the look of love and desire in his eyes; her voice shaking with emotion.

"This…Ziva," He smiled handing over the roses, "Is us embracing the here and now…not wasting the good and taking nothing for granted." He paused extending his arm for her to hold onto, "Tonight, we're going to celebrate our life and our love," He was speaking quietly and just to her, "With the people who love us most." He smiled and earned one from her through her tear-filled eyes, "I know the Opera means a great deal to you because of your sister." He smiled cupping her face with one hand and unable to stop smiling at how incredibly beautiful she was, "That you normally go alone…but we are your family now and… _at lo levad_, Ziva." He whispered and she held back a cry hearing those words of _you are not alone_ in Hebrew. "Not anymore." He shook his head, "Not ever again."

"And everyone is going?" She asked in the same whisper through her emotional voice still in shock and disbelief as the tears continued to form and roll down her cheeks. Feeling an overwhelming amount of love in this moment from them all.

Tony nodded with a smile, still holding her face, "In order to make this happen…given our current situation," He sobered realizing the danger still around them with Bodnar, "I needed to make sure you'd be safe. They are coming not only as those who love us, but also to protect you. Your very own, well armed," He smiled with a soft laugh, "Security Team."

Ziva shook her head in disbelief with a smile looking from Tony to all the faces standing back from them with raging smiles of their own. "How did you manage to pull this off?" She asked bewildered that he was able to get this by her.

"I have my ways, Ziva." Tony smiled his devilish grin.

"This is what you were hiding the other day…when you were rambling." She realized with her smile growing more brightly at figuring it out.

"Guilty." Tony smiled with a soft laugh that of course, she'd piece it together. "I'm sorry. McGee really did want you to cook for his party. I ruined his birthday to keep this a surprise."

"Aww," Ziva smiled shaking her head with thankful eyes flashing to McGee who was smiling at them with nothing but love and pride.

"We should get going." He smiled at her, extending his hand toward the waiting car.

"How will we all fit?" Ziva asked as they approached the door, which Gibbs was still holding open with a wide smile.

"They are coming in different vehicles. You and I are the only two riding back here. Boss will be in the front with the driver." Tony answered with a smile and nod of appreciation towards Gibbs. "He's our Lead Security man this evening."

"Ziver," Gibbs finally addressed her with a slight head sway and tears building in his eyes he was struggling to contain, "You look so beautiful." He smiled speaking quietly with pride in his eyes and voice.

Ziva felt more tears welling in her eyes to see those in his and hear what he'd said and reached out quickly to kiss his cheek, hugging him to her that he would be a part of this. "I love you." She whispered against his ear, kissing his cheek again and pulling back with a raging smile, "Thank you." She nodded in appreciation as well for his help in making this night possible.

"You're more then welcome." He nodded in response and ushered them inside.

When everyone was situated they began the drive towards the Kennedy Center with each of the armored SUVS forming a barrier of protection around the limo as they drove. In addition to the Federal Agents attending as Security this evening, Malachi's own personal security was also being used in helping to ensure that Ziva was in maximum safety for as long as Malachi was with the group, his team also protected whom he was with and that included Ziva. He was happy to help when Gibbs asked, finding a night at the Opera much more enjoyable then being punched in the throat.

The others filed out before Gibbs opened the door to the limo once they'd arrived. Tony stepped out first, extending his hand to Ziva and helped her out.

Ziva couldn't help but smile looking around at all their faces, and then back to Tony who looked so impossibly handsome she was having trouble breathing herself. "You look like James Bond, Tony. Very handsome." She told him taking his arm as he escorted her inside the building.

"Oh good," He sighed with a smile and nervousness, "That was the look I was going for." He chuckled softly making Ziva laugh with his facial gestures trying to pull of the suave smooth look, "I guess that makes you my Bond Girl, then huh?" His comment only made her laugh more shaking her head. "You'd make the most incredibly hot Bond Girl, Zi. Definitely." He nodded visualizing that image now.

"I think you're biased, Tony." She shook her head with a smile looking down and feeling the warm tingle coming over her again at how beautiful he managed to make her feel with just the slightest comments and the way he looked at her.

"No. I'm honest, remember." He smiled remembering her comment from last year after speaking with Wendy, that he was honest with everyone but himself. He had liked to believe that even that was changing. "You are gorgeous and I am the luckiest guy in the world right now that you're on my arm." He whispered leaning over with mouth near her ear, "Don't you see…all eyes are on you." He smiled seeing her tense slightly at realizing that was the truth. Everyone was watching their entrance with stunned expressions and then slow smiles, "You're the most beautiful woman here."

Her eyes flashed up to meet his and smile, loving the man beside her more and more every minute.

They took their seats in the Box with only Liat and Malachi sitting in the rows behind them. They had it mostly to themselves. Gibbs had strategically positioned everyone else in various areas of the theatre where they could keep eyes on all activity. Palmer, Ducky, Breena and Abby were mostly there just to be apart of the evening while the others with training were put to work in pairs. McGee and E.J. had paired up and were sitting to the left with Gibbs and Agent Borin to the right. Fornell was on a roaming patrol while Malachi's guards stood vigil outside the Box Seats and performed their normal security measures with him inside. Liat and Malachi were the trained assassins staying with Ziva as the closest points of protection, though they sat on opposite sides, stealing glances at each other as they took their seats and the Opera was about to begin. The President and First Lady were in the House for Opening Night which only added to their security benefit and Gibbs could only hope that nothing would go wrong this evening.

"They look incredible." Borin smiled using her Opera glasses to look at Tony and Ziva across the theatre sitting side by side.

The comment, only made Gibbs smile wider using his own glasses to do the same and look at them. The smile on Ziva's face nearly brought tears to his eyes again to see how much this meant to her and the way she would look at Tony beside her.

"This is truly amazing." She added with a soft smile looking around and seeing that Tony and Ziva were sitting just one box over from the President and First Lady. "How in the world did you manage to get these tickets, Gibbs?" She asked quietly in wonder.

"Friends in high places," He smiled happy to have been able to pull it off. "The Sec Nav gave us all his tickets when we explained what this evening was all about." He shook his head, "Turns out Jarvis is more of a romantic then we could have imagined." He chuckled softly.

The lights went down and the Opera began. Everyone's eyes darting around for any threats while stealing glances to the stage and occasionally back to Tony and Ziva to see their reactions to the love story unfolding before them. When the actor on stage began to sing _Nessun Dorma_, each and everyone of them had tears in their eyes listening to the song and comparing the situation to the one happening this evening. A song of longing and hope that love would eventually win out for the man trying to win the heart of the princess and make her his own bride.

The tears were dripping off of Ziva's cheeks in steady streams when Tony glanced over and he couldn't resist kissing her during the songs climatic finish. Feeling the tears burning his own eyes with how much he loved the woman beside him. He thought of all the nights he'd gone to sleep, lying in bed and restless thinking about her and a life with her for so many years. And now here she was, sitting beside him looking more beautiful then he'd ever known and looking at him with such intense love in her own eyes that _never shut up_, he laughed softly, just for him. He had to kiss her.

Liat was also crying at the scene on the stage and the one before them watching Tony and Ziva's reaction and then to his kissing her during the beautiful climax of the song. She felt Malachi's eyes on her and turned her head, for the first time holding his gaze through bleary tear filled eyes unable to help herself. To her great surprise, she was stunned to see that Malachi too, had tears in his eyes looking back at her; having never before seen him like this and looking at her in such a way with actual tears in his eyes. The intensity of his gaze she had seen the night he'd made love to her and she knew he was trying to convey the same thoughts to her now with the same look. He tore his eyes away first, blinking back his tears and swallowing hard.

When the Opera ended and a thunderous round of applause surged through the theatre at the immaculate performance, Tony couldn't stop his own tears seeing the smile on Ziva's face and happy tears in her eyes for once.

* * *

"Tony," She shook her head with a smile so moved she was finding it difficult to speak, "This was simply amazing." Ziva took hold of his hands once they were back in the limo and just the two of them, "I love you more then words could ever say. That you would do this for me… know how much it means to me…thank you."

"I will do anything for you, Ziva David." He smiled cupping her face with one hand and knowing that was true. "Go to the ends of the earth…just to see you smile." He added with tears in his eyes and a soft laugh when she did knowing how true that statement was in how far he'd gone to find her in Africa. "Ani ohev otach." He kissed her savoring the moment and the feeling, committing it to memory as something he never wanted to forget as long as he lived.

"So now where to?" Ziva asked when they pulled apart, realizing they were going somewhere and curious what other surprises were in store for the evening.

"Well, it's a surprise too." Tony answered taking a deep breath and feeling his nerves starting to rattle. He only hoped that Ducky, Palmer, Abby and Breena, who had all ducked out of the Opera early without Ziva' noticing, were ready for them. "Ziva, I need you to trust me."

"Okay…" She answered with a slanted eyebrow and smile of curiosity, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to blindfold you." He spoke quietly seeing her tense immediately when he pulled the soft satin blindfold from his tuxedo pocket. "I know how much this scares you." He swallowed hard knowing that it reminded her of her torture, "But please…trust me. I won't let anything happen to you." He looked at her intently and smiled, "This will be a good surprise, I promise."

Ziva took a nervous breath of her own, squeezing his hand and nodding softly in agreement, trusting him even if this scared her. She tried to remember as Tony tied the band of soft fabric around her eyes, that the last time she had been forced into darkness with the hood by Saleem, that when it was ripped off, came the best surprise of her life. _Tony_. Sitting before her with a smile on his face and rescuing her from hell. She reached for his hand the moment he had finished, holding tightly and not wanting to let go.

Tony could only stare at her with nothing but love, seeing how much she was trusting him in spite of this scaring her. How beautiful she looked and how anxious and excited he was that this was actually happening. When the car stopped, he stepped out with Gibbs winking at him in a supportive gesture as he held his hands out to Ziva.

"Please…follow me." Tony spoke quietly leading her by the hand carefully from the parking garage to the elevator. He took a deep breath when the door closed, leaving Gibbs on the other side smiling widely at them and giving a Tony a proud smile and nod of encouragement.

Gibbs began quickly moving around to the stairwell to head them off unable to stop smiling himself.

"Okay, Ziva." Tony spoke quietly reaching up to untie her blindfold as the elevator began to move.

Ziva gasped the moment it was removed to see they were in their elevator at NCIS. Only now it was completely wallpapered with large photos of both she and Tony as babies and children and their early years bringing immediate butterflies and smiles to see them. "Tony, what is this?" She asked breathless looking around and feeling tears prick her eyes and wonder at where he'd found some of these. Photos she hadn't seen in years, "How did you find these?"

"These are the photos of our lives before." Tony smiled holding tightly to her hand, and taking them all in with her. "My favorite." He smiled with hand brushing over the one of her running nearly naked on the beach as a toddler and they both laughed nervously.

"Before what, Tony?" She asked breathless repeating what he'd said and feeling her heart start to pound with the way he was looking at her and then thinking of the evening in its entirety.

Tony felt the elevator coming to a stop and smiled, "Life before we met each other, Ziva." As soon as he was done speaking the elevator doors opened to their floor from work.

A song was immediately drifting into the elevator as Ziva stood with pounding heart looking out into the mostly darkened room with a soft glow and seeing the first poster-sized photo on display before them from the first day they'd met.

Ziva recognized the song the moment it began to play, '_A Thousand Years'_ and felt the immediate butterflies in her stomach listening to the first words and what this could mean.

_The day we met_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_Knew I'd found the home for_

_My heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall, but watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

"Tony…" She finally spoke in barely above a whisper looking over at him. He greeted her with a huge smile and tear filled eyes, kissing their entwined hands and motioning her forward.

_One step closer…_

Ziva gasped with immediate tears holding back a sob to see their entire floor at NCIS was bathed in soft candle light with candles and roses in vases everywhere with petals scattered all over the floor. The entire office space was covered in hundreds of varying enlarged photos on display of she and Tony and with the people they loved from the all the years they'd worked together.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more…_

Ziva's hand immediately going to cover her mouth and biting back a sob to see the people she loved all standing with smiles around their desk space as Tony led her towards them. Their smiles bright, the tears in their eyes as they stood proud and tall looking on with nothing but love in their eyes.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Tony finding himself surprised with new tears to see that Gibbs had pulled a fast one on him as well and standing right beside his surrogate father, was his real father. Senior was standing beside Gibbs in a tuxedo with raging smile and tears in his eyes of pride and beside him, Schmeil. Their' whole family there to witness this moment and be a part of it.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Tony smiled at all of them and then turned Ziva to face him standing exactly between their desks. "This is where it all began, Zi." He smiled taking both of her hands into his, "The first moment I saw you…was right here." He smiled looking at her trying to blink back his tears, "From the moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful and exotic creature I'd ever laid eyes upon. You managed to get under my skin in less then 30 seconds," He laughed softly and she did too with rivers of silent tears already coursing down her cheeks, "And there you've remained for the last seven years." He heard the others chuckle softly around them and his smile grew at that truth, "We were strangers then…but there was something about you that was different. You scared me. Made me afraid of the way I felt around you… and for you. You were intimidating and I wasn't used to that." He shook his head softly with a smile, "We met because of some incredibly tragic circumstances." He felt more tears welling thinking about Kate and Ari and his eyes caught sight of the one photo of he and Kate with McGee and Gibbs standing as a team just before her death. Kate was smiling back at him as though she were giving her blessing and he smiled, "Everything we'd done in our lives brought us to that moment and I can't help but feel that it was meant to be." He smiled reaching up to brush the tears from her cheek with one hand, "You made me crazy as your partner." He shook his head laughing softly, "And I know I annoyed you." Another chuckle was heard from their audience, "And poor McGee and Gibbs," He shook his head with a smile looking towards to the two men standing near their desks, "Bore the brunt of our chaotic relationship for years, having front row seats… And then we became friends." He smiled and so did she. "And every day I began to fall a little bit more in love with you, Ziva. We both fought it, afraid of what would happen and caused each other enough pain for a thousand years in the process. But with every heartbreak, it brought us that much closer to each other."

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

"This room has been at the center of everything we've gone through together and separately for the last seven years. It's been the stage for our fights, and arguments, for our silent treatments and brooding looks," He smiled through his tears, "Through our laughter and smiles, through our teasing banter and witty comebacks. For all the longing looks of wanting more and being too afraid to admit it. It's where we broke each others hearts with others, and where we helped mend them again. Where we've learned the most devastating news and also the most wonderful. Our timing was never right before, Ziva…but it's perfect now." He smiled more widely and kneeled before her causing a surge of tears to flood forth from Ziva and the spectators to see him getting down on one knee.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

"Twice... I thought I lost you forever. The first time, I realized I couldn't live without you." He held back a small cry and smiled at her, "and the second, I realized I didn't want to. You asked me once about soul mates, Ziva. I gave you my typical flippant answer trying to deflect how I felt for you as I wasn't ready to face it myself. What I should have said, is that yes, Ziva, I do believe there is that one person out there that is meant just for you. Who understands you better then you understand yourself. Who loves you beyond all reason or logic. Who makes you face your flaws and helps you to grow from them. The person you can't live without. The one you'd never want to. I love every inch of you. I love that you make me crazy." He smiled and laughed softly, "I love that you know just what to say even if at times, I don't want to hear it… I need to. You love me, for being the class clown." He smiled remembering that statement and getting her to smile, "You, Ziva David, got under my skin the first moment we met and remained there…because you are my soul mate." He smiled feeling new tears forming in his eyes, "You were everything I always needed and was looking for…sitting right across from me… at these desks for the last seven years. The love of my life."

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Nothing ever worked out with anyone else because it wasn't meant to. We were meant to be, Ziva and the moment we stopped fighting it…everything finally began to feel right. The way it was always meant to be. I can't stand that my heart literally aches to be away from you now," He admitted and saw the tears flowing more freely from her eyes, "I don't feel whole when I'm not with you." He paused with a smile, "The _Rules of Engagement_… to never waste good… and don't take anything for granted."

Tony reached into his jacket and pulled out the most beautiful ring holding it between them and making her smile and cry even more, "I intend to follow those rules until the day I die. Never wasting a moment our time together…remembering how lucky we are to have this chance to make it right. I will cherish you and our love in all the ways it has always deserved…but not always given." He smiled taking a breath, "I will never take you for granted again. I want to fall asleep and wake up next to you every night and day for the rest of our lives. I want to be everything you need and I promise, to keep working at being the man you deserve. Ani ohev otach, Ziva David. At lo levad. Never again, will you be alone… if you will do me the greatest honor of my life… and become not only partner on the job…but my partner in life. Ziva, will you marry me?"

Ziva could barely breathe through her smile and tears and nodded, "Yes, Tony… I will marry you." She answered and he slid the ring on her finger with a raging smile, standing and then pulling her into his arms, kissing her deeply while everyone cheered and clapped. "I love you, so much." She cried in happiness holding his face and resting her forehead with his gracing his lips with quick kisses and then holding onto his neck tightly when he lifted her up and spun her around in his happiness.

Everyone else was crying and smiling as they continued to cheer and clap. Each stepping up to offer their congratulations and hug them tightly.

"You were all in on this?" Ziva shook her head still surprised looking at them all when the congratulations had been given, looking around at them and all the work that had been put into this evening. Her eyes filling with happy tears to see their smiling faces and the memories in the photos of what had brought she and Tony together. From the crazy poses with the bear at the Smithsonian on their first case together, to the ones with Director Shepard that made her cry and then laugh to see even one of her wearing the bikini that Tony had taken in LA and kept on the ship during their months apart, had all been displayed as part of their photographic journey to get to this moment. "Thank you." She smiled at them all with more tears spilling forth. "This is the best day of my life." She answered honestly starting a new round of tears from them all. "I love you. All of you. Thank you for being my family."

Tony kissed her head and Gibbs reached forward, grabbing her forearm and pulling her into his chest, holding her tightly and hugging her while she cried. "I love you, Ziver. You deserve every happiness in this life." He whispered against her ear, "And Tony deserves you too." He smiled at Tony and gave him a wink of support. "You'll take care of each other…as you always have."

After everyone sat down for their private catered dinner, sitting amongst the photos and candle light, everyone began sharing their favorite Ziva and Tony moments that brought them to this place, bringing forth a great deal of laughter and more tears.

Liat needed a moment and stepped away while everyone began mingling around, looking around the immense space at all of the images like a photo gallery.

Malachi walked up beside her with a glass of champagne, extending it to her, "A peace offering." He smiled trying to get her to accept.

"No thank you." Liat declined turning her attention back to the series of photos and taking a breath to be so near him after such an emotionally charged evening.

"You aren't drinking?" He cocked his head to the side, noting that was strange for her and realizing he hadn't see her drink at all this evening or at the party the other night either, "You didn't drink at McGee's birthday either. Why?"

"Because I need to keep my wits about me when you're around," She flashed her dark eyes to him, covering with a bit of truth and he smiled with his ego getting the best of him as she knew it would.

"I don't know… I think perhaps we could both stand to loosen up a little. Let our guards down again." He hinted setting the second champagne glass down with a smile thinking about the last time they'd done that and made love that night.

"I am thinking of resigning, Malachi." Liat spoke in a quiet voice, deciding it was now or never as they were both going their separate ways in the morning.

Malachi stood stone still with wide-eyes of disbelief and Liat knew they needed to move or cause a scene soon. She began walking towards the far side of the room, away from everyone else and Malachi followed as she expected.

"How can you resign? All you have ever wanted, all _we_ have ever wanted was to be the top! The ones calling the shots in Mossad." He protested quietly feeling out of control to lose her completely.

"It's not worth it to me anymore. I can't do it, Malachi. Keep putting my trust so blindly into the hands of others. Not after what happened to Ziva." Liat shook her head, staring out the windows at the river and city lights.

"You can trust me! I am in charge now and I would never do that to you." He was trying but failing to hold back his emotions.

"How can you say that and be sure? Do you think Director David started out thinking he would end up killing the women he loved to get better access to his children to turn them into his projects, in his quest for power and control?" She flashed her dark eyes towards him, whisper shouting and thankful for the loud party music now covering their voices.

"You don't start out that way… you become that way and we were already becoming that way! You blindly followed your Orders from Director David to take Ziva into that camp! Not knowing they were using you to send her to hell! And again, you followed Orders to lie and try to frame her for what happened on the _Damocles_, not knowing they were using you, to again bring her back just to send her into that hell! They manipulated your need to please and rise in the ranks just as they did to me! I could just as easily been the one they had raped and tortured to create the next level assassin, just as easily as Ziva! I was on the List, Malachi!" That information scared the hell out of her, "If Director David hadn't shut the program down because of Ziva… I was on that List! What happened to her would have happened to me! And to you! You were on that List as well! It's not worth it!"

"But it's not like that anymore. I am in charge and you can trust me, Liat! I would never hurt you!" Malachi tried to reach for her arm and get her to face him and she pulled back.

"You already have!" She broke free from his grasp, shaking her head sadly, "How can I trust you with my life… if I cannot trust you with my heart? I loved you for years, Malachi. And I told you so, only to have you throw it back in my face as if that love were nothing. If my heart means so little to you, why would my life mean any more? At some point in the future, I could end up being like Ziva's mother was to Director David…someone you once loved and had a family with only to become a burden that stands in your way and am expendable. You love your career more. You made that clear, I understand. But I want no part of this anymore. There is nothing left for me in Mossad. I want more in life then rising in the ranks to become the best in an agency and way of life I no longer believe in." She cried and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Two and a half months with Ziva and you're thinking like her now." Malachi couldn't believe the transformation Liat had made.

"Yes, perhaps because we've both had our hearts broken by the Directors of Mossad; our hearts sacrificed in the name of duty and power. Ziva walked away from the same duty and power because she realized it wasn't worth the sacrifices. Her love for Tony meant more then Mossad." She waved her arm around to the photos and their current surroundings celebrating Tony and Ziva's love and engagement.

"Her love for those who loved her, meant more then power she would hold as Director of Mossad. Her father sacrificed everything in his life…his love, his wife, his children and for what? What legacy does he leave behind? His protégé in Illan Bodnar who ended up killing him for that same power? Who is trying to kill Ziva in his wanting to be at the top? She doesn't even want the power and still he feels the need to kill her and for what? Some ridiculous need for revenge he's wasted his entire life on, waiting to extract from her? How many years have we all wasted waiting on revenge?" She asked and watched his shoulders slump, "Too many. To sacrifice Mossad Officers lives and then avenge their deaths? A waste. Perhaps if we spent more time protecting those lives we'd spend less time waiting on revenge and our wars wouldn't take such a toll. I have already lost my whole family to such a vengeful war. And it has given me nothing in return. What has Mossad ever given you, Malachi?" She cried shaking her head and trying to hold back from sobbing.

"It gave me you." He answered quietly with a soft smile trying to hold back his own tears.

"And you gave me away for Mossad…" She answered just as quickly, stating the truth, "So in the end, it has given you nothing. You go and be happy with your new power, Director Ben-Gidon. I hope it was worth sacrificing our love over and the life we could have had together. It certainly wasn't for Director David…or Illan. At least Ziva was smart enough to walk away. Realizing what was more important." She sniffled and took a breath, "Stop having me followed. You've already begun to abuse your authority for personal use...following me, ordering me around when it doesn't warrant… you are already becoming Director David. I want no part of it. Leave me alone, Malachi. Leave me alone." She looked deeply into his eyes and began walking away.

"Liat, I love you." He called after her quietly feeling a desperation he had never known before.

Liat stopped short and inhaled a sob, turning around to face him at finally hearing those words. "It is too late, Malachi." She answered through ragged breath and more tears raining down her cheeks that hearing him say this didn't change their situation. He was still the Director of Mossad and she was still second place to that career. "Not every love story," She bit back a sob looking at him, "Has a happy ending." She turned back around and walked away, leaving him to stand there watching her go.

* * *

**The End of Book One: Never Waste Good…**

**Picks right back up again in Book Two: Take Nothing For Granted.**

* * *

A snippet of what's coming in Book Two:

_"Forget it C.I. Ray, Ziva wants nothing to do with you! She's not going to talk to you or listen to anything you have to say!" Tony fired back across the interrogation table sick of the man's demands to speak to Ziva. "Nothing you can say will change her mind!"_

_Ziva was tense watching from behind the two-way glass, her arms wrapping around herself to see Tony and Ray facing off on the other side._

_"Then tell her… I need to speak with her about her sister," Ray countered in desperation, "Tell her, I have something she needs to know about Tali."_

_Ziva felt her heartbeat stolen and the breath sucked from her body to hear Ray speak of her sister. Her mind suddenly running wild with what that could mean and what he knew. She didn't wait for Tony to answer for her and bolted out of the door and into the Interrogation Room where they sat. She looked directly at Ray with chest pounding and terrified to know, but had to ask, "What do you know about my sister?"_

* * *

Book Two is up! Go find it! :)

**AN: This next book is going to be extremely different than the first. It goes completely AU and in its own way. I split the books into two, for a reason. REPEAT the second book will NOT follow the canon NCIS storyline, it goes AU.**


End file.
